


The Life You Deserve

by FangirlingStrangerThings



Series: The Life You Deserve Universe [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, College, Coming of Age, Consensual Underage Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School, Hormones, Jopper, Lumax, Mileven, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, older Mileven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:48:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 310,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingStrangerThings/pseuds/FangirlingStrangerThings
Summary: A coming of age story focusing on El and Mike, their friends and family as they go through the ups and downs of adolescence. Takes place right after El closes the gate and will follow the party as they struggle through teenage and adult life. Rated Mature for cursing and future Smut.*Winner of Best Romance Story in the Stranger Things 2018 Levoes Awards (Thank you SO much!)*





	1. The Aftermath

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

 

The silence outside of the Byer's home was suddenly disrupted as the blue Chevrolet Camaro driven by Steve this time halted on the dirt path and the four young teens rushed out of the car and up to the house, Steve hurrying after them.

"Eleven?" Mike called as he raced around the house, jumping over Billy who they had left on the living room floor. "Eleven?!" he called again, feeling the panic in him rising. "Calm  _down_  dude they obviously aren't back yet." Steve commented as he went over to the small freezer to pull out some ice, wrapping it in a towel and touching it to his throbbing head.

Mike glared at Steve for a moment, he didn't understand how badly he needed to see her. He had waited almost a year to be reunited with Eleven and their reunion had been bittersweet, she had been taken away less than 15 minutes later.

Mike started to pace up and down the lounge as he thought about her, there was just so much he wanted to say…so many things he wanted to do. He held his hands together nervously and jumped with apprehension when he saw car lights appear on the track to the house. He raced out of the house to the porch along with the rest of the group.

When Mike realised it was Jonathan's car, for one second he was disappointed, but then he knew this meant that Will was with them. Mike, Lucas and Dustin ran down the steps and along the dirt to meet Jonathan helping Will out of the car.

"Thank god!" Dustin said smiling as the boys all hugged Will; Max joining in as well whilst Joyce tried to tell them that her son was quite fragile so to be careful. "Are Hopper and El back yet?" she asked looking over at Steve who shook his head silently. She frowned but smiled gently when she saw Mike's face, "they'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Joyce told him with confidence before putting her arm around Will and leading him towards the house, with Jonathan, Dustin, Max and Lucas following.

Mike looked out at the dark road and sighed to himself, not hearing Nancy walk up to him. "Are you okay?" she asked him calmly, clear concern in her voice. Mike turned to look at his sister, he was tempted to lie but felt too weak for it. He shook his head and felt a tear fall down his cheek, Nancy didn't tease him and immediately brought him into her arms. He cried as she held him close and stroked his hair.

"She's going to be okay Mike…she's so  _strong_. You know she can kick ass." She told him smiling slightly. Mike sniffed and moved out of the hug to wipe at his eyes. "She's incredible…she's amazing. But I've lost her before, I know what it feels like and I can't go through that again." He admitted to his sister.

Nancy sighed and was about to speak when they heard Joyce screech, shortly followed by her saying, "who is this?!" Nancy looked wildly at the house, "what the?" she asked and Mike shrugged, barely bothered, "she'll have found Billy. He's unconscious on the living room floor." He said glumly, his mind far away. " _What_?" Nancy said in confusion before rushing up to the house herself.

* * *

 

Mike made his way up to the house but decided to sit on the porch instead and look out at the dark road. He wasn't sure if he was sat there for five hours or five minutes, time didn't seem to matter when he saw in the distance car lights appearing and he stood up immediately, his heart racing, his palms clammy.

As the car swerved slightly to park, he saw "Hawkins Police Dept" written on the side and he couldn't stop himself from running over to the Chevy as Hopper got out and helped El out the other side.

Mike didn't care about the tears rushing down his face, the moment he saw El and she looked at him tired, blood stains on her nose, her eyes bloodshot but smiling, he brought her into his arms and held her tightly whilst they both cried on each other.

"You came back," Mike gasped through his sobs and El held him tightly, her head lying on his shoulder. "I promised," she said with determination despite their breathlessness.

Mike pulled back slightly and moved his shaking hands to cup her soft cheeks, he looked in her beautiful brown eyes, they sparkled even now and sent his heart into a spin. He closed his eyes and leaned in giving her the kiss they had been cheated of earlier.

El kissed him back and through her lips touching his, Mike felt like he was being revitalised and whole once more. As they broke apart from their kiss, El embraced him until someone cleared their throat and they both realised Hopper was still stood there looking annoyed.

"Right break it up, we need to go inside." He told them seriously but clearly uncomfortable with what he had just witnessed. Mike looked at the chief and felt ready to start another argument up with him, telling him that he could do whatever he wanted. The chief wasn't the boss of him and had hidden the love of his life away from him for almost a year, but he knew better than starting a fight again.

Mike nodded in agreement but held El's hand, their fingers lacing together, the feeling of her skin against his skin was comforting and soothed his heart as they walked into the house. They were met with the rest of the group, who all wanted to hug El, making Mike slowly be pulled away from her to his dislike.

* * *

 

Joyce rang around Mike's, Lucas's and Dustin's parents explaining they were staying the night whilst Hopper, Jonathan and Steve came up with a plan as to how to take Billy and his car home and explain what had happened to him.

"Just say he fell on the ice," Max wavered into the conversation, "I'll just tell them he's a clumsy dumbass and he found me at the arcade but fell over on the way to the car and Steve and Jonathan found us." She reasoned.

The men looked at her in surprise and then shared glances, Hopper sighed, "I suppose it could work." Whilst Steve and Jonathan carried Billy to his car, Max said good bye to the boys and avoided El following her cold greeting earlier. Max jumped in with Steve who drove Billy's car and Jonathan and Nancy followed them in his car to give Steve a lift back.

Will was finally fast asleep in his bed and Lucas and Dustin were asleep on his floor having found sleeping bags and spare pillows. Mike sat on the couch with El whilst Hopper and Joyce sat at the kitchen table, both of them smoking tensely whilst Hopper explained how the army had arrived just as he and El were leaving.

Mike overheard with a pang of sadness as Hopper tried to tell Joyce that Bob's body was taken to the morgue, but the rest was muffled as all he could hear was Joyce crying. Mike turned his attention back to El and put his arm around her in comfort and she smiled weakly up at him, her head against his chest, making him wonder if she could hear his heart beating loudly just for her.

There was so much Mike wanted to ask her, he wanted to know what she had been doing this past year, he wanted to ask where she got the cool clothes from, he wanted to tell her how miserable he had been without her, but when he looked down at the girl he loved, she was sound asleep against him and he couldn't help but smile slightly and before he knew it, he too was asleep, sleeping better than he had in almost a year.

Once Hopper had told Joyce that they found Dr Owens alive but hurt, he explained he would visit him in the hospital the next day and that they should probably call it a night. Joyce nodded numbly, still reeling from losing Bob.

They both stood up and Hopper walked over to the couch to see El and Mike asleep, the young boy's arm around her protectively. He frowned and sighed turning to Joyce, "what am I going to do with them two?" he asked her half frustrated and half amused.

She smiled sadly at them, "they're in love and you're going to let them sleep Hop. They've been through enough." She said her voice breaking as she began to cry. Hopper embraced her and they stood in the kitchen for hours as Joyce broke down, the events of the night finally catching up with her.


	2. Those 3 Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mike utters those 3 words...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love for chapter 1! I'm so excited to share these chapters with you all. I hope you enjoy :-)

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

Chapter 2: Those 3 Words

 

Mike couldn't concentrate through school, and he also couldn't believe that Hopper had insisted that they go to school the day after the gate was closed. He had claimed that they needed to make things seem as normal as possible and that any suspicious behaviour might draw eyes to El.

Will had made sure his mom let him come to school with the gang which was the one good thing about the day so far. The moment the mind flayer had pulled itself out of Will, it was like he was back to his old self, all the symptoms related to the Upside Down had gone with the mind flayer.

The boys tried and failed to pay attention during the last class of the day, all while Dustin kept turning back in his seat and mouthing to Mike, "1 hour to go", "30 minutes to go" and then "10 minutes to go" before Mrs Thompson told him off for talking. Mike drummed his fingers on his desk and stared at the clock, praying for it to go faster. He could barely contain his nervous energy to see El, he had missed her the moment he had left for school.

Seeing as Hopper had put Mike through hell by not telling him and the boys that El was safely in Hawkins, he had relented and agreed to the group being brought to the cabin where El was living after school, all of them being driven there by Jonathan who now knew the way.

Mike wondered what conditions El had been living in, and whilst he wasn't Hopper's greatest fan at the moment, he knew he would have been kind to El and not let her live in a shack or something.

Finally, the bell rang out and Mike sprang from his seat with excitement and rushed out of the classroom with Will, Dustin and Lucas hot on his tail. They walked quickly down the corridor whilst Lucas reminded the boys that he had asked Max to meet them in the playground before finding Jonathan.

Mike nodded, no longer having ill feelings towards Max. She had really shown yesterday how much she wanted to help out, and her driving skills had been amazing, she was definitely their zoomer.

They reached the playground where Max was fiddling with her skate board. "Hey Max!" Lucas shouted happily as they made their way over to her. She didn't seem that happy to see them but smiled slightly.

"You ready to go?" Lucas asked her breathlessly when they reached her. Max looked around at the other boys and then dropped her gaze to the floor, "can I talk to you for a second stalker?" she said quietly. Mike looked at Lucas with reproachful eyes, he really wanted to get going to see El and Lucas could see that. "Go ahead guys, we'll only be a second. Go find Jonathan." He said calmly. Mike didn't need to be told twice, "come on guys," he said happily as he, Dustin and Will wandered off to the parking lot.

"What's up?" Lucas asked Max with concern. She looked at him and sighed, "I don't think I should come with you guys to see El…" she said bracingly. Lucas looked at her in surprise, "why not?" Max shrugged and put her hands into her jeans pockets, "I don't know if you were blind yesterday, but she clearly doesn't like me." She said honestly.

Lucas thought back to when Max had tried to introduce herself and El had completely blanked her. He frowned, "I mean…she's not usually like that. She's normally quite shy but…" he couldn't really think of an excuse. Max smiled slightly, "it's fine stalker. Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow." She gave him a wave and sped off on her skate board.

Lucas watched her go, feeling his heart pull in confliction. He sighed and raced off to catch the boys as they were getting into Jonathan's car. "Where's Max?" Will asked as he got into the front passenger seat. Lucas shrugged, "er…she couldn't make it."

Mike sat in the middle between Lucas and Dustin as Jonathan made his way to the cabin. He looked out the window, making a point of trying to remember the route as they drove down the country roads. "Mike?" Lucas mumbled to him suddenly, making him turn. "Yeah?" he asked slightly distracted as he kept his eyes mainly on the road.

"Do you think you could have a word with El about Max?" Lucas said quietly. Mike was surprised by his friend's words and so turned finally from the road, "why?" he asked confused. Lucas shrugged, "well El wasn't exactly… _welcoming_ to Max. That's why she hasn't come. She didn't think El would want to see her." He said simply.

Mike scoffed, "that's ridiculous!" he said but Dustin joined in the conversation, "no it's not ridiculous my friend. Max tried to shake El's hand yesterday and El totally gave her this like glare and walked off. It was kind of scary and like cool at the same time!" Dustin said animatedly. Mike frowned and pondered this for a moment, he guessed he sort of owed Max, for judging her without even knowing her. He finally nodded and turned to Lucas, "yeah if I get the chance I'll ask her what the problem is."

* * *

 

El couldn't quite believe she was back at the cabin, she looked around the room as Hopper put everything back where it should be and started to fix the television. She watched him with a slight smile, a warm feeling in her heart at being home with him.

El was glad she had told him about visiting her mama and aunt Becky, he had even promised they would visit them as much as they could. But El wasn't stupid, she knew it wouldn't be the best idea to tell Hopper about how she had found her sister and had assisted in robbing a shop and almost killing a man.

She blinked and looked out of the window with guilt and confusion in her eyes. El wondered what Kali was doing now and if she had been caught, she was sure that she hadn't been caught, especially not because of her powers. But El couldn't help but think she had hurt Kali by leaving, but she had to come back to Hawkins, she had to come back to her friends, to Mike. She knew in her heart that wherever he was, was her true home.

It was then that El heard footsteps and excited voices outside of the cabin and she jumped up from her chair, feeling nervous and happy all at once. Hopper had also heard the noise and he didn't seem as thrilled, he went to the front door, opening it and looking down at the boys with a frown, "hey what did I say about not drawing attention. Keep it down!" he told them sternly as they walked nervously into the cabin whilst Jonathan said, "hey they're excited!" in their defence.

Hopper rolled his eyes and watched on as Dustin, Will and Lucas hugged Eleven but just as Mike was about to embrace her, Hopper coughed, "why doesn't everyone sit down and we go through some  _ground rules_." He said looking particularly at Mike who shrunk into a chair, El sitting next to him.

* * *

 

Mike was bursting with excitement by the time he walked through the cabin door and saw El beaming like an angel in front of him and his friends. His breath had caught in his throat at her beauty. He had never seen her like this, her freshly washed hair laying in tight curls up to her jaw, her face now make up free and her eyes sparkling so bright it was like looking into the sun. But Hopper soon ruined the moment with his stupid rules.

Mike listened to Hopper with annoyance, he was telling them that El was still going to have to keep a low profile, especially for the next 6 months or so because there was still a few members of the department of energy who still knew of her. He explained that she couldn't be going to any of their houses and that they were allowed to visit her at the cabin but not every day.

"Why not every day?" Mike asked perplexed. Hopper glared at him specifically for a moment, "because what if someone spotted you doing the same trip every single day? Some might be curious as to where you were off to. Especially if they were from the department of energy." He said sternly and Mike knew he had no argument to that.

He sighed and looked down, how could he go more than a day not seeing El? Especially when he now knew where she lived. It was torture to his heart. When the speech was finished and the ground rules were put down, El turned to Hopper, "can me and my friends play outside please?" she asked in her sweet tone with her bambi eyes that Mike knew Hopper couldn't say no to, because he also couldn't say no to those eyes.

The chief gave in and nodded his head, "yes but don't go too far and don't be too loud." He warned them all. El beamed and stood up with excitement, her enthusiasm was catchy and Mike found himself grinning as the boys followed her outside. Jonathan told Hopper he'd be back in a few hours for the boys and left, leaving the chief to finish off trying to fix the television.

The gang immersed themselves in a game of hide and seek and when it was Mike's turn he grinned to himself, finding El almost immediately as she never strayed too far from him. She was leaning against a tree and Mike ran up to her not that she had put up a fight, placing both his hands flat against the tree either side of her upper body, "got you" he teased smiling at her lovingly.

El beamed back at him, her beautiful eyes connecting with his dark eyes making his stomach erupt with butterflies. "I'm happy to be home with you Mike." She said softly, making his heart ache with love. "I'm so happy you're back home with me." He admitted dropping his hands from the tree and reaching for her hands gently.

Mike looked down at their intertwined hands for a moment and remembered what Lucas had told him. "Hey El?" he asked nervously looking at her beautiful face. "Yes?" she asked gently. "This is a bit of a stupid question…but do you not like Max?" he said watching her eyes turn dark for a moment and realising it wasn't a stupid question at all and there was definitely truth in it.

El looked down at the floor as if she was embarrassed and Mike moved his right hand to her cheek tenderly and moved her face back up to look at his. "Why don't you like her?" he asked her softly, desperately wanting to know what it was that bothered her. El sighed and looked sadly into his eyes, "she was…with you. I saw." She admitted to Mike's surprise.

He wracked his brains to think back to yesterday, as far as he could remember there hadn't been one moment where he had been alone with Max, except when he was getting bleach from under the sink, but El wasn't there then…or was she? "Do you mean when I was getting the cleaning stuff from under the sink?" he asked her confused.

El shook her head, "no…you were in the school with her…alone. She was on her board thing and you were…smiling." She said with guilt looking away from his eyes. Mike watched her for a moment as he thought back to when Max had fallen off her skate board and he gasped, "you  _were_  there! I knew it! I ran out of the gym looking for you." He told her with excitement and El slowly looked back up at him, her eyes vulnerable making Mike finally realise her thought process.

"Hang on…did you think I  _liked_ Max?" he asked in surprise. El seemed reluctant to speak but slowly nodded her head. Mike laughed gently and then realised that wasn't the best thing to do as El looked more hurt. He quickly took both of her hands in his once more, "El I've never liked Max that way. When you saw her with me, I was actually telling her she annoyed me…and now she's just become my friend because she helped me with my plan to help  _you_. I thought you knew…that  _you're_  my girl." His last words coming out vulnerable.

El looked at him in surprise, her heart feeling warm and tender as he held her hands, his eyes only looking at her. "Your girl?" she asked confused. Mike smiled slightly looking into her bright brown eyes, "yeah my girl. It means you're the only girl for me." He said in a caressed whisper before deciding in this moment he needed to be brave. "There's a reason I called you every night for 353 days El. There's a reason that I can't ever stop thinking about you. It's because…I  _love_  you." He told her breathlessly.

El smiled, her eyes watery as she leaned up and kissed him gently, he shut his eyes and grinned against her lips before pulling her into an embrace. As he held her, Mike opened his eyes and frowned slightly to himself, he had told her he loved her and she hadn't said it back. He wondered if she even knew what love meant and didn't feel like right now was the time to explain it.

Mike's attention was distracted as snow started to fall lightly, reminding his brain of something very important. "El?" Mike said moving slowly out of the embrace, "yes Mike?" the beautiful girl asked, looking at him smiling. "Er…do you remember me inviting you to the snow ball? Well it's next Saturday if you wanted to go with me." He said nervously, fidgeting slightly.

El's eyes brightened immediately and she nodded her head, "yes." She said in a mixture of relief and excitement and Mike found himself hugging her once more, holding her tight until he heard Lucas shouting, "you two are the worst hide and seek players ever!" Mike laughed and pulled away from El to watch the boys walking back over to them. "Yeah we could have frozen to death you dickheads!" Dustin moaned. Mike smirked, "sorry guys." But he wasn't sorry, and as he held El's hand tightly with his own, he knew that he was in fact the happiest he had ever been.


	3. Friends Tell Each Other Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends tell each other things, things parents don't know...

Chapter 3: Friends Tell Each Other Things

 

It was finally Wednesday and Mike was once again incredibly inpatient for the school day to be over so he could see El. Not seeing her on Tuesday had been painful, and not having any way to communicate with her was even worse. But finally, he could once again look at the angel who had stolen his heart, the love of his life.

"Earth to Mike?" Dustin said impersonating his own version of an alien. Mike blinked and looked around at the boys and Max at the lunch table, all who were looking back at him with amused expressions.

Mike cleared his throat and looked down at his sandwich, "er…sorry guys I got distracted." He admitted before biting into his sandwich to try and suppress some of his embarrassment.

"Don't we know it," Max said rolling her eyes whilst Lucas laughed, "you sure are distracted…thinking about  _El."_  He teased playfully.

Mike felt his cheeks redden, "shut up," he mumbled avoiding their eyes.

Dustin grinned, "but it's true Mike! You go all gooey eyed over her." He said as Max and Lucas joined in laughing at Mike's uncomfortableness.

"Hey I think it's nice!" Will piped up making the whole party turn to him in surprise, Mike included.

"You think?" Max asked him her eyebrow raised sceptically.

Will shrugged clearly feeling uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on him but he slowly spoke, "well yeah. I mean they've been separated for a year and it's clear they really care about each other. It's about time they were both happy. I mean…El did save all our lives." He stated looking around at them all like this should be obvious.

Lucas sighed, "you're right man. Sorry Mike." He said smiling at their paladin.

Dustin smirked, "yeah sorry lover boy."

Mike ignored the both of them and turned to Will instead with a grateful smile, "thanks Will. I appreciate it." He said honestly.

Will grinned clearly embarrassed by all of the attention, "no problem" he said lightly and bit into his sandwich.

Max sighed crossing her arms, "well as long as you two aren't like making out  _all_  the time!" Mike felt himself blushing but all he could do was shrug, he didn't want to say that he wasn't going to kiss El, because that would be a lie and friends don't lie. He loved her and was crazy about her.

As his friends got talking about the arcades, well whilst Max and Dustin argued about Dig Dug, Mike found himself once again distracted thinking about El. He had told her he loved her, he couldn't help it. He had looked into her stunning hazel eyes and the words just got pulled out of him, there was nothing he could have done about it. He wasn't sure if he had expected her to say it back, well he had hoped…but she didn't seem to have even acknowledged his words when he had said it. He was once again sure she didn't even know what love meant and he felt too embarrassed to explain it to her.

* * *

 

El sat cross legged on the couch of the cabin flicking through channels with her mind, feeling bored and inpatient to see Mike. Hopper had to go back to work so things looked as normal as possible, but he had promised he wouldn't be later than 6pm for once and he'd radio in if he couldn't keep his promise.

El thought about the chief, strong and together but warm and kind. She had missed him more than she thought was possible but couldn't think of the word that went with her feelings for him. It was similar to the feelings she harboured for Mike, but they were somehow more intense for the dark-haired boy who made her stomach rush with butterflies and her heart beat erratically.

El turned her head towards the kitchen wall and squinted to look at the clock. "2, 3, 5. 2.35." She muttered to herself remembering her lessons with Hopper in the process. El still wasn't great with the time but she knew that meant she didn't have too long until Mike would arrive. She was nervous, happy and excited to see him all at the same time.

He had asked her when he left on Monday if it would be okay for him to come over on his own without the boys and she had of course agreed. El hadn't ever been truly alone with Mike, except for a few minutes before she would go to sleep in her fort. But now the reality of being alone with Mike was making her pulse quicken. It was that intense feeling again, it made her feel super sensitive of every touch and feeling when he was around.

The soap opera El had been watching was coming to a close, not that she had been paying much attention. And she once again found herself growing bored as she waited. She lay her head back onto the soft material of the couch and shut her eyes for a moment thinking of everything that had happened over the past two weeks.

El couldn't help but think back to Kali and she bit her lip anxiously as she thought of her sister and whether she was safe. She opened her hazel eyes and stared right at the television set, knowing exactly what she could do to ease her mind. El jerked her head to the side three times before she found a static channel. She moved to her room to fetch the old black material cloth she had used for a blind fold before returning to the couch and trying to relax into the cushions.

El tried to clear her mind and think only of Kali, which was a lot easier now that she had interacted with her sister. She opened her eyes and found herself in the void. She looked around to see a lit up room that was a make shift bedroom and with a sigh El saw Kali sat on the bed painting her nails black.

El couldn't help but hesitate. She didn't know if Kali was mad with her for leaving, but she couldn't deny the pull to her sister to make sure she didn't hate her. El walked slowly to Kali, the water splashing with every movement of her feet. Finally she looked down at her sister and slowly sank on the bed next to her.

"Hello Jane," came Kali's voice suddenly. She didn't look up but kept on painting her nails.

El found herself breathing heavily out of nerves, "hi Kali." She said quietly in response watching her sister for a moment.

"Are you safe? Did you make it back to Hawkins?" Kali asked still not looking in her direction.

El found herself nodding, "yes. I'm safe and in Hawkins. I saved my friends…I closed the gate." She confirmed, her voice thick with emotion.

Kali side smiled gently for a moment as if also sharing her emotion before speaking, "I miss you Jane. You don't know how long it's been since I saw another sibling from that  _place."_

There was silence between the girls before El asked anxiously "are you all safe? Funshine, Axel, Dottie, Mick?"

Kali laughed gently and turned to where El was sat. "Yes Jane. We got away. We're in a new safe house now." She said making El instantly feel better.

Kali bit her lip, "Jane…I'm sorry for getting you involved in all of this. This is  _my_  revenge. I thought it could be yours too. But you are so young. You deserve to live as normal a life as you can." She said seriously.

El felt tears fall down her cheeks, "you deserve it too Kali," she said her voice shaking.

Kali side smiled to herself and her dark eyes somehow found El's. "This  _is_ the life I want Jane. I cannot rest until I have revenge for what they did to us." She said calmly before adding with a small smile, "but will you check up on me from time to time? I'd love to hear from you again."

El couldn't stop herself from smiling but quickly wiped at her tears before saying in a thick voice, "yes Kali of course I will."

* * *

 

Mike didn't think he had biked so fast in his life, only second to when he, El, Dustin and Lucas were trying to get out of the clutches of the department of energy vans. He smiled to himself as he thought about how El had caused the van to flip. She was so incredible.

Mike raced down the country roads desperate to get to her as soon as possible. He knew there was no real rush, but he just couldn't wait to see her. This would be the first real time that he got to be home alone with her until Hopper would return from work. He cringed to himself as he thought about how the chief had pulled him to the side on Monday night and muttered threateningly "no funny business Wheeler. She tells me everything."

It wasn't just Hopper's ridiculing he had to deal with, because the moment he had told the rest of the group that he wanted to see El alone, they had fallen about laughing and teasing him, making stupid kissing noises. They had opted in the end to go to the arcade, Max promising Dustin and Lucas that she would still be the reigning champion whilst Will who was now free of the mind flayer was looking forward to just being himself again.

Mike couldn't help the guilt he felt over Will, since El had returned he hadn't spent a lot of time with his friends but he knew it affected Will the most. Lucas and Dustin had got to know El in the week where she was hiding at Mike's house. They saw her dangerous side and her amazing character. But Will had to get used to her and Mike wasn't making it easy by trying to keep her to himself.

After 353 days apart he felt like he had an excuse for being clingy. He knew he could never ever lose her again, it had almost killed him and he felt like he was still dealing with the shock waves of her return. Sometimes it didn't feel real that she was back, like it was too good to be true.

Whilst the 13 year old teenage boy of course wanted to hold her hand, kiss her and get close to her, he also wanted to just be with her. El had never got to be a normal kid, and Mike wanted to show her what she had been missing. He seriously couldn't wait until the summer, he could take her swimming, watch fireworks, go to the county fair and maybe even sit under the stars with her.

Mike was so distracted by his thoughts he almost missed the discreet turn in the road where the cabin was hidden about half a mile from the main road. He dismounted from his bike and walked it the rest of the way into the woods as he neared the cabin, excited beyond belief to see El.

Mike discarded his bike by the side of the cabin and walked up to the door, doing the secret knock that Hopper had shown the group on Monday. Almost instantly after knocking, Mike heard the sound of about 5 locks unlocking at the same time and he braced himself, trying to contain his nerves as the door opened and El stood there smiling at him so brightly that he felt his cheeks instantly warm up.

"El…" he breathed out in relief before she quickly closed the gap between them and jumped into his arms with vigour. Mike almost fell backwards but tried to plant his feet and moved his arms around her slim waist as his own anchor. Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she lay her head on his chest and let out a sigh. Her curly thick hair tickled his chin and he breathed in her scent. She smelt so sweet, like eggos and fragrant roses which he assumed was her shampoo. Mike grinned foolishly to himself knowing if he could stay like this forever, then he would.

El snuggled closer into his chest and he knew immediately that she'd be able to hear his heart almost bursting with happiness. "Hi," she said calmly, her eyes closed in a relaxed state.

Mike couldn't stop smiling, "hey El," he said playfully as he looked up and saw it had started to snow.

He really didn't want to move, but he also didn't want to get El sick from a cold the first day he was alone with her. He highly doubted Hopper would be impressed. Mike sighed and slowly got out of the embrace, smiling at El's beautiful face as it appeared from his chest. "Should we go inside? Get out of the cold?" he offered kindly. El nodded and grinned taking his hand and turned to walk into the cabin.

* * *

 

El didn't know why Mike was so intrigued by her bedroom when she gave him a tour of the cabin. She saw his dark eyes linger on her bed for a moment too long before he caught her looking at him curiously and he blushed.

After the quick tour Mike offered to make El some eggos to appease her grumbling stomach whilst she waited for Hopper to get home. She sat on her bed crossed legged when Mike came back into her room, holding a plate with a few eggos sat on it. El couldn't stop the huge grin that appeared on her face. Mike and eggos…a match made in heaven.

Mike hesitantly sat next to her on the bed and shuffled so that he was facing her as they ate the waffles and he told her about his day in school. El couldn't help but feel like there was something that Mike was bursting to say but he was trying to control himself. After he spoke about some strange book he had to read for English, El couldn't help but interject. "What's wrong Mike?" she asked him, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked into his face, trying to read his thoughts.

Mike's cheeks blushed again slightly and he looked down at his hands held in his lap for a moment. "It's just…I want to know…I  _need_ to know what happened El." He said quietly, his dark eyes slowly moving back to meet hers. El found herself gasping slightly at the pain that she could see embedded in those beautiful eyes.

Mike took a deep breath, "I need to know what happened after you killed the demogorgon. And what you've been doing since." He finally said bravely surprising them both at his confident words. El bit her lip hesitantly, not knowing where to start. That time was so painful that sometimes she liked to pretend she hadn't ended up in the upside down. But when she looked into those sparkling dark eyes, she knew he needed answers.

El took a heavy breath that moved her slender frame and looked up at Mike's face. He was so pretty. She looked into his eyes as she slowly spoke, "when I killed the demogorgon I woke up in the upside down." She started, but already had to pause as she remembered so clearly the panic she had experienced whilst she tried to find him.

Looking into Mike's eyes was too much and so El closed her eyes before continuing. "I…I called for you but I couldn't find you. I saw a light in the wall and with my powers I was able to climb through it." She explained, carefully opening her eyes when she heard Mike speak avidly.

"You found a portal home?!"

She looked at him and nodded. Mike's previous smile turned back into a frown, "hang on…so when I thought I saw you outside of my house…I really did?" he said in a pained whisper.

El nodded again slowly and spoke simply, "the bad men came running so I had to leave."

Mike glared at the patchwork duvet and muttered to himself, "I should have found you that night. I could have protected you."

El watched his external anger in surprise for a moment. She couldn't understand how he could think it was his fault. She slowly reached for his fisted hand. It opened up immediately for her own and their eyes met once more.

"It wasn't your fault. The bad men would have known you were looking for me. I had to hide." El said calmly to Mike, trying to get him to believe every word and not feel any guilt. She couldn't bare it. When Mike seemed to calm down slightly, El continued. "It was day 30 when I saw Hopper in the woods. He was bringing me food."

Mike looked at her confused, "so he knew you were living in the woods and he didn't try and get to you sooner?!" he said in an angry tone. El cringed slightly not liking his anger, remember when he had been hot headed with her.

Mike seemed to realise this too and squeezed her hand before saying tenderly, "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you El, I just hate to think you were out there all alone in the woods. In the cold, with no food. I was searching the woods…I just can't believe  _I_  didn't find you."

El perked up slightly, "you were looking for me?" she asked softly.

Mike couldn't help but smile slightly, "of course. Dustin, Lucas and Will helped me at first…but then after a month or so I looked by myself. I checked the woods the best I could, the quarry and I even tried to break into Hawkins lab." He said smirking to himself at his last comment.

El looked at him in surprise, knowing it was dangerous to try and break into the lab but he had tried it anyway. She watched him for a moment, remembering what he had told her about friends telling each other things, things that parents don't know. "I met my sister." El said whilst Mike gaped at her.

"Sister?" he said confused, repeating her words.

El nodded, "I went to see mama and also met my aunt Becky. Mama is…not well, but she showed me memories. She tried to save me but the bad men…t-the bad men…" she couldn't get the words out as the image of her mum's agony raced through her mind and tears fell immediately down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's okay," Mike said softly, moving closer to her, his hands cupping her face as he tried to wipe the tears away with his thumbs.

El tried to swallow the choke that was in her throat, "the bad men did something to her brain with electricity. S-she was n-never the s-same." She finally got out in a shaky breath.

Mike stared at her incredulously as if he couldn't believe what she was saying. El knew his confusion wouldn't subside until she got it all out. "Aunt Becky has to care for mama. Mama couldn't speak to me. But she showed me my sister in the rainbow room. We were both in the lab. Kali is number eight. And I had to find her." She said as calmly as she could. El didn't give Mike a chance to say anything, because now she had started, she wanted to tell him everything.

"I saw Kali in the void and I found her in Chicago-"

"You went to Chicago?! On your  _own_?!" Mike gasped. 

She decided to ignore his comment and carried on. "Kali wasn't alone. She had friends, they took me in. She told me she seeks revenge against the bad men. She…kills them. She can make people see what she wants with her powers." El spoke watching Mike as he took in all of this information. She had come to the point where she worried that he would think badly of her. But friends didn't lie.

"Kali got me to help her find one of the bad men. He was the one who did the horrible thing to mama. We went after him…we cornered him in his house and we were to kill him." El said taking a shaky breath and looking away from Mike's surprised eyes. "But I couldn't kill him and I couldn't let Kali kill him because there were children in the house. I just couldn't do it." El finished with a gasp and looked down at her hands, both of them now being held by Mike's. She felt ashamed, ashamed that she had almost killed again but also ashamed that she hadn't let Kali get her revenge. That she hadn't got revenge for mama.

* * *

 

Mike watched El with despair in his eyes. He had been so desperate to know what she had been doing over the 353 days but he had never expected this. His heart broke as tears ran down her face and he squeezed her hands more gently trying to give her comfort as she told him about her sister and the bad man she couldn't kill.

If Mike was honest with himself, he wished El or this Kali had killed the bad man. He had been involved with using electric shock therapy on El's mom and god knows what else he was involved in. But as Mike watched El's face, her eyes full of sadness, he knew she was too pure to have done something like that if no one was in immediate danger. She had said there was kids in the house, she never would have destroyed a family.

Mike could tell she was done talking and he knew he couldn't not share his feelings with her, no matter how hard it was. He had spent 11 months hiding his pain from everyone, deciding to rebel in school with anger instead of accepting the comfort of those around him. But no more. He had the love of his life back, he could at least be honest with her.

"When you were gone I broke apart. I literally felt like you had taken a part of me with you. I tried searching the school for you, but once the cops arrived I was forced outside. Dustin and Lucas thought you might be…dead. But I didn't. I just  _knew_  you were out there, I couldn't give up hope." Mike said his voice shaking as the emotion of the past 11 months started to build up in him. El watched him quietly, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly open as she listened avidly.

"So I tried to reach you through the super com. I know you said you heard…but I still don't think you realise how  _much_  I missed you. I tried to hold it back, even on the radio. But I felt like I couldn't function without you. Like I…c-couldn't breathe." He said trying to get his words out but knowing his eyes had started to pool with tears. Mike made himself look into the hazel eyes that gave him life.

"And now you're b-back and I can breathe again. You make e-every day worth living El. You make me s-smile, laugh and h-happier than I ever thought I could be. Just please…if you ever need to leave again,  _p-please_  let me come with you. I can't live without you." Mike's love for her spilled out, he didn't even care how desperate he sounded. El had spent her whole life feeling like she was only good for one thing, being manipulated by the lab and so Mike knew he needed her to know how much she meant to him, how she was his everything.

* * *

 

There was tears in El's eyes too but she couldn't speak, nothing felt good enough to what he had just told her. She had never felt anything like it, never experienced tears of sorrow and happiness all at once. As she looked into the dark eyes, there was only one thing she knew she wanted to do. El used the fact that their hands were joined to pull Mike to her. His face so close to hers that she could see the moisture that made up the tears on his slender cheeks and she felt like she could count every freckle against his pale skin.

El felt like the tension was back again, as their foreheads lay against each other and their breath mingled like they were one person. Her hazel eyes moved up to his eyes once more, and she saw something in them. Something she couldn't really explain but it felt as if there was fire in his black orbs. Like something burning, but it wasn't anger. El gulped nervously under the stare and slowly closed her eyes, moving her lips gently to his.

The kiss was soft and innocent, so similar to the last kiss they shared for about 2 seconds. Mike's hands released from their hold with her own and he moved one hand to the back of her hair and the other sharply to her waist, bringing her closer to him. All El could feel was Mike, he engulfed her in love as she moved her hands to his shoulders, gripping onto him for dear life as he kissed her harder on the lips.

It caused a heat to fire up within El and she knew in that moment that whatever the burning in Mike's eyes was, was now in her eyes too. The kiss made her breathless as Mike pulled away before swooping back in, as if worried she would disappear. She felt him trying to open her mouth with his lips, and whilst she had no idea why, El found herself slowly succumbing to the instinct rushing through her veins. But before anything more could happen, El and Mike's eyes both opened wide as they heard the special knock at the front door.

* * *

 

Mike jumped away from El as if he had been electrocuted whilst she unlocked the door with her mind and moved further away from him. His heart was racing from the kiss they had just shared. He didn't know if it was all the emotions, but he couldn't stop the desire he felt for El coming out in the kiss.

He knew they were too young to do anything too intimate and he wanted to be careful with El, she was too precious to him and he wasn't going to do anything that would take advantage of her. But when El had her lips against his and all Mike could see, feel and smell was her, it was tough to control himself. He was a teenage boy after all.

The more pressing issue to Mike now was El's father figure stood in the doorway, his eyes shocked and dangerous as he looked between the two teenagers. "What's going on in here?" he asked immediately making Mike start to sweat.

"N-nothing!" he stuttered knowing that El's confused face was because she really didn't understand why Hopper would not want Mike and El alone in her bedroom, especially not on her bed.

Hopper clearly didn't take Mike's weak sentence as an answer and turned his eyes calmly onto El, trying to appease her instead. "El? What happened?" He asked in a sweet voice which made Mike sweat even more. He looked at the beautiful girl with wide eyes, trying his hand at telekinesis, desperately trying to tell her not to mention the kiss.

El looked at Mike briefly and then turned back to Hopper and shrugged, "we were talking about our time apart." She said quietly which Mike realised made Hopper instantly guilty if his facial expression was anything to go by.

The chief cleared his throat and stood up from his previous position of leaning against the door frame. "Well why don't you both come through to the living room instead. El I'm starting dinner so say your good byes to Mike." He said in a careful voice before wandering off to the kitchen to empty his shopping bag.

Mike took a quiet sigh of relief and turned to El smiling. "Thanks for not mentioning the kiss to Hopper. He would have killed me." He said seriously, moving his hand through his hair.

El grinned at him, her eyes bright and happy once more. "I remember you saying that friends tell each other things parents don't know. Is the kiss something we don't tell parents?" she asked him with interest.

Mike nodded his head enthusiastically, taking this moment to explain a few things to her. "Yes exactly! We don't tell parents about us kissing or about anything else really that we do together." He said making sure to whisper so Hopper wouldn't overhear him from the kitchen.

El frowned slightly and moved her head to the side as she thought about his words. "So we wouldn't tell them if we played hide and seek?" she asked curiously.

Mike couldn't help but smile at how cute she was. "Well they can know about stuff like that. If we watch tv together or whatever. But not like…intimate stuff like kissing and t-touching." He said feeling suddenly warm and embarrassed. El bit her lip and nodded, not realising that her innocent action made Mike's eyes betray him as they fell to her soft pink mouth.

He gulped but was thankful when El whispered to him, "please don't tell anyone about my sister."

Mike's eyes widened, "of course! I  _promise_." He said seriously making El smile slightly at his words.

Mike looked into El's stunning eyes and felt himself falling into them once more, but before he could act on his feelings there was an angry shout from the kitchen, "are you two  _deaf_?! I told you both to come through to the living room and then for Wheeler to go  _home_!" Mike sighed and got up from the bed, El following him as they made their way to the front door.

"I'll see you on Friday okay? And then there's the snow ball on Saturday." He said smiling at her lovingly.

El beamed at him with excitement but was interrupted before she could speak. "Snow ball?" Hopper asked quietly from the kitchen. The teens both turned their heads to the chief.

"Yes I am going to the snow ball with Mike on Saturday. It's a cheesy school dance," El told Hopper seriously. In that moment Mike realised that El had never asked for his permission, she probably didn't even know what permission meant.

Hopper laughed and shook his head, "sorry kid but you're not going to the dance. It's too dangerous."

El gasped, "yes I  _am_!" she said loudly and Mike recognised she was getting angry quickly.

Hopper sighed realising he was about to have a teenage tantrum on his hands and so turned to Mike, "Wheeler go home." He said plainly.

Mike turned to El and squeezed her hand, "I'll see you Friday." He told her smiling but she was too annoyed to smile back, only squeezing his hand in comfort before he begrudgingly left the cabin.

* * *

 

"Listen kid, we didn't go through all this hell for you to be caught at some stupid school dance okay?" he tried to tell his teenage daughter who was currently seething with rage, having not moved from her place by the front door. Hopper tried to carry on preparing the dinner but El was having none of it.

"Who would be looking for me at the cheesy school dance?!" she asked clearly exasperated.

Hopper sighed, "look I don't know kid but it's not worth the risk. Even Wheeler must know that." He said rolling his eyes as he opened a tin of peas.

El was quiet for a while and Hopper finally felt like she had calmed down, not realising that something worse was going on. As he poured the peas into a pan, he chanced a glance at her and paused.

She was  _crying_ , reams of tears running down her face, her lips quivering as she tried to speak. "I  _p-promised_ him I would. H-he  _promised_ me.  _Please._ " Hopper hated how her words broke his heart and he sadly knew how important keeping a promise was to her, it was like her mantra along with friends don't lie. Damn that saying.

Hopper pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think. He took a moment to breathe and remembered all the times she had cried over that stupid Wheeler, desperate to see him through the long months. He couldn't let the guilt from them not seeing each other cloud his better judgement, but he also knew he could attend this dance as a chaperon or at least stand outside and wait for El. But then the dangers just came back to him at the thought of losing his daughter.

Hopper removed his hand from his face and turned to El who had moved to the couch but was still crying. Discarding the pan, he walked over to his new daughter and he knew he was always going to end up giving into her. "Look kid…I'm not  _promising_  you anything alright? But I'm seeing Dr Owens on Saturday morning. So I'll talk to him about the risk of you going out okay? If he thinks it's slim then I'll let you go to this silly dance."

Before Hopper could say anything more about the risks and the chances of Dr Owens saying no, El had gasped, jumped up off the couch and ran into his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said so brightly that a smile appeared on his face.

He rolled his eyes as he held her close, "you do realise I haven't said yes right? Not until I've spoken to Dr Owens." He said trying to warn her. But El wasn't listening to him, too enveloped in her own joy and in that moment Hopper knew deep down that he was going to let her go to this damn dance with Wheeler because he loved that little girl and he wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to have the life that she deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your love so far of this story :-) It means so much! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter, let me know what you think <3


	4. What Is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El starts to question the word she has been hearing recently...

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

Chapter 4: What is Love?

 

The rumble of the Chevrolet K5 Blazer came to a stop as Hopper cut the engine off, having parked up outside of a dinner out of Hawkins. He took a few more drags of the cigarette he had been nursing on the drive over and stubbed it out before heading in.

Almost immediately Hopper spotted Dr Owens sat in the corner looking like he was tucking into a sandwich. He instantly felt his stomach squeeze with hunger as he thought about his stupid diet. It had been Joyce's idea, telling him that he needed to eat healthier and cut down the drinking. And for some reason just like El, Joyce had a way of bringing him around.

Hopper headed over to the doctor, taking his coat off in the process and chucking it onto the booth beside him. "Chiefo," Sam Owens said in a warm friendly voice. Hopper couldn't stop himself from smiling back. He had always had his doubts about Sam but after everything that had happened in the lab, he knew he could be trusted.

"How's the leg?" Hopper asked instead of a greeting.

"Better. Pretty sure my football career is over," Dr Owens replied with mirth making both men chuckle slightly. Hopper didn't think he would ever get to the point where he could have a laugh with these people. But worse things had happened.

Dr Owens pushed the plate towards Hopper, "you want some of this? There's no way I'm going to finish it."

Hopper looked down longingly at the master piece of a sandwich for a moment, but then saw Joyce's face in his mind. "No…I'm on a diet." He said plainly, pushing the plate away.

Sam gave him an amused smile before saying, "well you're a better man than me."

Dr Owens moved towards his bag and began rooting, "I've got a little something for you." He said before pulling out a slim envelope and handing it to a curious Hopper. He slowly opened the envelope, secretly anxious that it was a new problem to contend with. As the first corner of the document was unveiled, he heard Sam saying, "congratulations pops".

Hopper looked down at the paper, his mouth gaping slightly as he took in the birth certificate. The birth certificate of Jane Eleanor  _Hopper_ , his now legal daughter. He found himself suddenly overcome with emotion and had to speak to try and distract himself, "I thought…" he wanted to know how Dr Owens had done this so fast, but Sam would only shrug and smile.

"Sometimes I impress even myself."

Amazed, Hopper folded the document carefully and moved it into his coat pocket whilst Sam carried on speaking. "Still, I'd let things cool off for a while if I were you." He said honestly, making Hopper adjust in his seat anxiously, thinking immediately of this school dance El was desperate of going to.

"How long is a while?" he couldn't help but ask.

Dr Owens considered this and shrugged slightly, "wanna be safe? I'd give it a year." Hopper immediately felt a blow to his stomach as he imagined telling El she couldn't go out for another year. He could almost imagine her flinging him through the front door on his ass.

"A  _year_?" he asked incredulously, now too stressed to care about his diet. He reached for the sandwich taking out a large chunk. Hopper thought immediately about the risks of El going out, but all he could see in his mind were her bambi eyes.

"What about one night out?" he said before he could even stop himself.

"One night? What's so important about one night?" Dr Owens said laughing gently.

Hopper frowned and leaned back in the booth slightly, "you have no idea…" he mumbled putting down the sandwich and rubbing his forehead stressed.

"Well if it's just one night and you're nearby…I don't see it being a problem," Dr Owens offered to Hopper's immediate relief.

He couldn't stop himself from smiling as he thought about the smile this was going to put on the kid's face. Hopper reached for the birth certificate again, staring at it with a mixture of disbelief and happiness. His eyes trailed over all of the details and stopped abruptly when he saw her birthday. "Ah shit…" he muttered.

"What?" Dr Owens asked as he continued with the sandwich.

"We've missed her birthday. It was the 8th November."

Hopper couldn't believe her birthday had gone unnoticed, and her 14th birthday at that. He felt a heavy weight in his chest once more when he realised that El had probably never even had a birthday, wouldn't even know what one was.

Dr Owens smiled slightly, "well, just make it up to her." He said simply.

* * *

The silence of Melvald's General Store was quickly interrupted by the sound of the bell ringing as Hopper quickly pushed open the door and found Joyce immediately, looking incredibly bored behind the counter. He couldn't help but smile in relief, and tried to hide the breathlessness he felt when he was around her. "The perfect person I need!" he called to her, moving through the aisle until he reached the counter.

Joyce laughed watching him amused, "what is it you need Hop?"

He took a moment to catch his breath before flashing her a foolish grin, "I've got an emergency of the teenage girl kind." He exclaimed making her laugh once more, the sound of her laughter causing his heart to squeeze.

"Explain…" she asked leaning slightly on the counter towards him.

Hopper quickly looked around to make sure they were definitely alone, before leaning in slightly and saying quietly, "I'm letting her out tonight, to go to this snow ball thing. But I need to get her a dress, shoes, the whole lot. Whatever teenage girls need for a dance."

Joyce's eyes brightened in happy surprise, "that's wonderful! Well I'm due my lunch about now, so I'd be happy to help." She said smiling.

Hopper took a breath of relief, "that's what I was hoping. Thanks Joyce."

Once Joyce had informed her manager that she was on lunch, they walked through the main town, whilst she explained that they were best getting the dress first as everything else centred around it. Hopper immediately felt completely out of his depth and thanked his lucky stars that he had Joyce with him.

They entered one of the only clothes stores in Hawkins, damn it was a small town, and started to route through the racks of clothes looking at different dresses. "Any idea what kind of dress she would like?" Joyce asked absentmindedly as she focused on the task at hand.

Hopper's cheeks immediately blushed with embarrassment, "er…no? She doesn't even know she needs a dress. She doesn't even know she's  _allowed_  to go at this point." He mumbled, although he knew with annoyance that she had always known she was going because she could wrap him around her little finger.

Joyce sighed, "well thankfully I know her dress size from that pink dress she loves wearing." She said as she started to pull out certain dresses and showed them to Hopper. "What about this one?" she asked, holding a pink dress with a low-cut neckline.

Hopper scoffed, " _hell no_! I don't want Wheeler drooling over her." He said incredulously.

Joyce rolled her eyes in amusement, "well then what do _you_  want her to wear Hop?"

Hopper stopped eyeing the dresses and looked up at the wonderful woman in front of him, "well preferably a nun's outfit. But if that's not available, something that is classy, isn't too fussy and like covers up…everything." He said feeling incredibly awkward as he realised that his little girl was in fact a teenager.

Joyce nodded not saying anything to his words, but he noticed her entertained smile as she started wadding through another rack of dresses. "What about this one?" she asked after a few minutes. Hopper looked up to see she was holding a silver grey dress that looked like it would go down to the knees. It had pink polka dots on it, puffy shoulders and it covered up most of the body except the arms which he guessed he could deal with.

"Yeah that'll be great." He said in relief, thankful that this part of the horrendous shopping experience was over. He never wanted to be in charge of El's clothing style ever again.

"Don't you want to know how much the dress is first?" Joyce enquired looking at the outfit.

Hopper quickly shook his head, "no…she can have it, whatever the cost. We missed her birthday." He said sighing.

"We did? When was it?" Joyce asked sadly.

"November 8th." Hopper confirmed, still feeling guilty.

Joyce pondered this fact for a moment but smiled, "well I'm sure she will be more than happy with a pretty dress, shoes and some make up." She said happily whilst Hopper looked aghast.

"Make up?! She's 14!"

Joyce laughed, "yes she's 14 Hop! And I can assure you girls her age are wearing the stuff." Hopper felt scandalised. Wasn't make up for like older girls? He refused to believe his kid was a woman.

Joyce sensed his trauma and rolled her eyes amused, "it's for  _one_  night Hop." She gave him the same look El gave him when she always got her way.

" _Fine_. Fine let's get the damn make up, shoes, the whole lot." He said wearily, taking the dress from Joyce as she started to look at shoes.

Fifteen minutes later Hopper's arms were filled with the dress, 3 different types of shoes for El to choose from, a make-up palette, make up brushes and lip glosses. He felt the testosterone leave his body in a rush when Joyce threw some more make up choices into his arms.

"Are we done now?" he moaned whilst Joyce began looking at accessories and ignored his comment.

"Aw you have to get her this pretty hair clip. It'll look lovely in her curly hair. I'll pin some of them back for her." She mused as she put the hair clip and grips into Hopper's crowded arms.

Hopper watched Joyce for a moment and couldn't help but smile, "thanks for this Joyce. I mean…I don't know what I'm doing with a teenage daughter sometimes." He admitted feeling completely out of his depth.

Joyce turned and smiled at him, "it's my pleasure Hop. I love that little girl too. She saved my son…she saved us all. She deserves this." She said softly, her voice laced with emotion that also caused a lump in Hopper's throat.

They were both quiet again until Joyce spoke up, "right I think we're almost done. But it might be nice to get her a bit of jewellery or something. Doesn't need to be expensive but maybe a bracelet or a necklace."

At her words Hopper instantly looked down at his daughter's blue hair band on his wrist, it had never left his wrist since the moment he got it crafted into a bracelet. Whilst he was a humble man in terms of possessions, this bracelet was his most treasured possession. But as he stared at it, he couldn't help but smile and think of El. She meant so much to him, she deserved to carry Sara's bracelet now.

Hopper looked up at Joyce and smiled, his voice choked, "don't worry. I've got just the jewellery in mind."

* * *

El bit her lip and looked at the clock for what felt like the 100th time. It was 2pm and the snow ball according to Mike started at 7pm and she desperately wanted to go. Whilst she was sure that Hopper was going to let her, the fact he wasn't even home yet unnerved her.

El felt anxious and upset at the thought that if she couldn't attend, she wouldn't even be able to ring Mike to tell him because she wasn't allowed to ring his home phone in case it was bugged.

She tried to distract herself with the television but for once she didn't care what was happening on her favourite soap operas. Every time she saw people kissing and happy it made her heart yearn for Mike.

The silence of the cabin was interrupted by the sound of Hopper's wagon and El immediately turned off the television and opened the door with her mind, too excited and apprehensive to care about waiting for his special knock.

When Hopper entered the cabin, El was surprised to see his hands were clasped around four bags which looked fit to burst. "Mind giving me a hand kid?" he asked her out of breath as she rushed forward and took a bag off him and put it on the kitchen counter.

"What is all this?" El asked frowning with curiosity as Hopper placed down the other bags.

He turned to her and smiled nervously, "you might wanna sit down kid. We need to talk." El watched him with confusion. His words made her think something was wrong, but his facial expression told her something different.

They sat facing each other at the table as Hopper looked more anxious than El had ever seen him. She could feel her heart beating nervously, waiting for him to speak. He took a deep breath and reached into his coat pocket. "As you know I met with Dr Owens this morning. He's been working on something for me for a while now…" he said clearing his throat as he took the paper out of the envelope and handed it to El.

El looked down at the paper, her spellings still weren't great but she could pick out things like her name. But it didn't say Eleven. It said Jane Eleanor Hopper. She gasped, her hands shaking slightly as she thought about her mama, the first name she had always wanted El to have. Her hazel eyes then went to where she could read it said 'mother: Teresa Ives' She gulped, feeling tears prick her eyes as she tried to hold the paper steady.

Hopper stayed quiet and just observed El as her eyes tried to take everything in. She saw 'birthday 8th November 1971' and gasped looking up at Hopper, "this is…the day I was born?" she asked him quietly.

He smiled slightly and nodded, "yeah kid. That's the day Terry gave birth to you." El looked down at the paper and her eyes went to where it said 'father: James Hopper'.

Hopper clearly seeing where her eyes had fallen, suddenly coughed nervously. "So kid…if you'll have me, I'd really love to be your dad." He said his voice choked with emotion making El instantly look up at him with wide eyes.

"My dad?" she asked him, trying her hardest not to get too excited in case what he meant wasn't what she thought it meant.

He smiled at her softly, "yeah your dad. You'd be my daughter and…we'd be a family."

He didn't need to say any more, his words hit El's heart at 100 miles per hour. She sobbed and got up from the chair, discarding the documentation and rushing into Hopper's waiting arms. She held onto him tightly as he lay his head on top of her curls. They stayed in their embrace for a while and El could feel tears drop into her hair. "T-thank you," she said quivering.

Hopper laughed gently, his chest making her bounce slightly from the movement. "You don't have to thank me kid. It's my pleasure."

They stayed in their tight hug for a while until El felt him slowly pull away so he could look at her face and wipe away her tears. "So do you wanna be called Jane? Or El?"

She pondered his words for a moment, she knew Jane was the name her mother had always wanted but then Mike had given her the name El and she loved it. She smiled at Hopper, "I am happy with both." She told him before nervously adding, "but can I call you dad?"

Hopper blinked back more tears and wiped at his own face, "I'd love nothing more," he told her sincerely. Before she could do anything more than give him a beaming smile, her dad spoke, "I've got a few more surprises for you. When I spoke to Dr Owens I asked him about the risk of you going out. Now he did say that he thinks it's best for you to stay hidden again for another year  _but_ he doesn't see the harm in you going to this dance." He said in a calm voice whilst El hyperventilated.

The moment he had said she would have to stay hidden for another year, her heart had dropped but as soon as he agreed to her going to the snow ball she knew it would be worth it. Just for this special night with Mike it would be completely worth staying in the cabin. " _So_ Joyce is going to come over at 4pm to help you get ready and seeing as we missed your birthday and I couldn't give you a gift, I've bought you some stuff kid for tonight." He said reaching for her hand and giving it a tender squeeze.

El's eyes widened with excitement as she looked at all of the bags, "I get  _presents_?" she asked in a hushed voice, scared to believe his words.

Hopper laughed, his eyes crinkled with happiness. "Yes you do! Now go and have a rummage and see what you've got." He told her amused as she raced from her chair and dived into the bags, gasping and swooning as she picked up her dress with excitement. Tonight was going to be amazing and as she looked at her dress she wondered if Mike would call her pretty again.

* * *

Joyce arrived as promised at 4pm and walked into the cabin with an air of excitement when she saw El who had just finished her shower. "Are you ready for us to get started sweetie?" she asked her, putting down her bag on the table. El beamed and nodded her head with enthusiasm.

"Well I'm staying out of the way then," Hopper said with amusement as he grabbed a beer and went over to the couch putting on the television.

They moved through into El's bedroom, the young girl sitting at the desk whilst Joyce smoothed her hair into a sleek style, using pins which El had never seen before. Joyce had turned the radio on and both ladies tapped their feet to the tune  _Girls Just Want to Have Fun,_ which El decided was currently her favourite song.

"You've got beautiful hair El, I always wanted a daughter to be able to do her hair." Joyce mused as she carried on working. El beamed and looked in the mirror facing her, so she could see herself and Joyce stood behind her.

She didn't know why, but as Joyce styled her hair there was something so comforting about it. "Don't get me wrong, I love Jonathan and Will but I'd have loved a daughter too." El frowned slightly, there was that word again.  _Love_.

"What is  _love_? What does it mean?" El instantly regretted asking because Joyce had paused in her work and looked at the young girl with shocked surprise. There was silence for a moment as El averted her eyes feeling embarrassed.

"Oh sweetie…" Joyce said in a pained voice as she softly stroked El's hair.

"Did I say something wrong?" El couldn't help but mumble out.

Joyce shook her head and wiped at tears that had pricked her eyes. "No sweetie! Not at all. It's just…it makes me sad that you haven't really experienced love in your life, especially when there is a lot of people who I  _know_  love you."

El pondered this with interest and couldn't help but ask again, "so what  _is_  love?"

Joyce carried on putting pins into her hair but spoke in a soft tone, "love is a very powerful and very complex emotion sweetie. It has a lot of different meanings." She started as she sprayed a bit of hair spray before continuing. "It's a very strong feeling of affection. So you can love simple things like food or television shows, things that you more than like. You can love your friends and your parents for instance. But the strongest two loves in my opinion are when you are  _in_ love with someone and unconditional love." Joyce said as she picked up the teal hair slide.

"Unconditional love is the love that parents should have for their children. It means that no matter what, they will try and protect their children and love them. It's something sweetie that most people don't understand until they have their own child." She said emotionally putting the hair slide in place and moving her hands to El's shoulders. Both ladies looked in the mirror and smiled at how beautiful El looked.

"Make up next?" Joyce asked El with a big grin, making the young girl nod vigorously.

El closed her eyes as Joyce started to apply a pink eye shadow. This simple act made El's stomach fill with butterflies as she remembered Mike putting make up on her. "Mike told me he loved me." She couldn't help but say shyly.

Joyce gasped slightly with excitement, "he did?!" El nodded with apprehension.

"Well sweetie that's wonderful! So that type of love is the one I told you about where you are  _in_ love with someone. It usually means that the person only feels that about you, more than anyone else in the world. They want to be with you all the time. You're their favourite person." She said gently.

El could feel goose bumps rush down her back as she finally realised that was exactly how she felt about Mike. That intense feeling she felt when she was with him or even just thought about him…that was love.

* * *

Hopper was sat impatiently on the couch trying to focus on the television but trying to go through his plan for the evening and if there was anything that could go wrong. After protests from El that she didn't want him lurking in the gym, they had compromised that he would hang out in the parking lot in case she needed him.

He was distracted by his own thoughts when he heard El's bedroom door open and Joyce popped out looking very pleased with herself. Hopper smiled at her as she gestured her hand towards the door and said playfully, "introducing Miss Jane Eleanor Hopper!" El walked out from her room and Hopper's eyebrows jumped up his forehead.

He was in a shock, but not the kind of protective dad shock, he was just in shock at how unbelievably happy she looked. He realised that the smile on her face was the best thing he had seen in a very long time.

Hopper got up from the couch and moved towards his daughter, "you look fantastic kid." He told her enthusiastically, giving her a quick hug.

"Thanks dad," she said sweetly making his heart feel like it had suddenly grown. Hopper turned his eyes onto Joyce who looked so proud. "Thank you so much Joyce for all of your help today." He told her sincerely.

She waved him off like it was nothing, "it was my pleasure Hop."

Once Joyce had left, Hopper called over a shy El, not realising how nervous he felt. "You look amazing kid…but there is just one final thing to give you." She watched him curiously as he hesitantly reached for his own wrist. Hopper took a deep breath as he removed the bracelet, "this bracelet…well it was a hair tie that belonged to Sara. It means so much to me. And now…well you mean so much to me too and I want you to have it." He said barely able to keep his voice from shaking as he handed out the bracelet to El.

She gave him a look he had never seen in her eyes, it was as if she was vulnerable but there was such a brightness there. "T-thank you," she said choked as Hopper clipped the bracelet onto her waiting wrist. She looked down at the jewellery for a moment and said quietly, "I love it…" before Hopper could say anything more, El looked up at him and smiled, "and I love you dad."

Hopper felt as if his heart was about to explode and he smiled brighter than he ever had since Sara was born. Hopper pulled El to him, not wanting to let go of his little girl. He didn't realise until that moment how much he had missed out with Sara. It was a feeling that crushed him like a heavy weight but he knew that after everything El had been through, and everything he had been through, they deserved this second chance. "I love you too El" he said without hesitation.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter didn't have any Mileven fluff, but I promise you that it is building up to the next chapter which is of course THE SNOW BALL! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought :-)


	5. The Snow Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Snow Ball! Need I say more?!

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

 

Chapter 5: The Snow Ball

 

"Thank you for the ride Mrs Sinclair." Mike said as he climbed out of the car with Lucas.

"Yeah thanks mom," his best friend said to his mother who smiled at them both.

"No problem boys, have a lovely time!" she said in a cheerful voice as Lucas closed the car door and she drove away.

Lucas turned to Mike and took a heavy breath, "ready for this?" Mike nodded although he couldn't hide his nerves as they walked into the gym. Even he would admit that it looked really good as his eyes lingered on the Snow Ball handmade sign."Should we find a table?" Lucas asked from his side.

Mike looked at all of the students dancing and cringed when he thought about how bad of a dancer he was. "Er yeah…as far away from the dance floor as we can," he muttered to Lucas who agreed.

They located a table that was away from the others but also had a good view of the door. Not that Mike would admit it to Lucas but he desperately wanted El to be here and so wanted to keep an eye out for her. Even though she insisted to him that Hopper was going to let her go, Mike highly doubted that the chief shared the same view.

Whilst Mike of course wanted to keep her safe too, he knew how much the snow ball meant to El…well to them both. It symbolised something that Hopper couldn't possibly understand.

Mike sat and got lost in his thoughts for a moment as he remembered El grasping his hand, so scared and weak after her battle with the soldiers, and asked him to promise that they would go to the snow ball. He had of course promised and he intended on keeping that promise, even if he had to sneak her out of her house somehow.

"Hey Will!" Lucas shouted suddenly making Mike jump back to reality as he spotted one of his other best friends making his way through the crowd to the boys.

"Hey guys," Will said taking a seat next to Mike.

"I'm surprised your mom isn't lurking in here," Lucas said grinning, both boys getting his joke. After everything that had happened with the mind flayer, Joyce Byers had been more protective over her youngest son than ever before.

Will cringed and rolled his eyes, "yeah well she's lurking outside instead. I asked her for some space."

Mike smiled slightly, "at least it means she cares." He tried to say to lighten the mood.

Lucas however was smirking, "you're only saying that because _you_ don't give Eleven any space. You're like attached to her hip."

Mike didn't know whether to be offended or embarrassed by Lucas's words. "I'm not  _attached_ to her hip!" he said feeling the blush creeping up his cheeks. Lucas's smirk soon disappeared and he mirrored Mike's blush when another party member arrived.

"Hey guys, hey stalker," Max said casually as she took the seat next to Lucas who had suddenly gone quiet and shy. Mike had a smirk all of his own now, he knew he wasn't the only one to have fallen for a girl.

Lucas coughed to clear his throat and turned to Max whilst Will and Mike watched on. "You look…erm nice." He told her, his voice cracking slightly.

Max raised her eyebrow but Mike could see the smile she was trying to conceal. "Thanks…you guys wanna get some food and a drink?" she said slightly awkwardly, her eyes averting to the buffet table. The party all nodded and followed her into the line for food, whilst Mike not feeling hungry went to Nancy who was serving punch.

His sister looked up at him and smiled, "aw you look really handsome Mike!" He instantly cringed, looking down at the clothes that their mom had suggested that he wear. Nancy had left the house for the dance much earlier than him to help the committee set up, although she was giving him a ride back later.

"Er thanks…you look nice too," he said looking at her chequered dress and curly hair.

She gave him a smile and handed him a punch. "So what time is El getting here?" she said casually, although he could see the playful grin on her face.

Mike instantly blushed and shrugged, "I…I don't even know if she's allowed to come." He said hoping not to sound as sad and frustrated as he felt.

Nancy gave him an encouraging smile, "I'm  _sure_ she will be here. She's a very determined young lady."

Mike couldn't help but grin foolishly, "yeah she is" he said rather dreamily before realising how stupid he looked, especially in front of his sister. Mike cleared his throat, "er see you later Nancy." He muttered before clutching his drink and going back to the table where the party were already sat down enjoying some cake.

"So, did you get her the present?" Will asked Mike whilst Lucas and Max were in deep conversation about Dragon's Lair. Mike couldn't help but grin widely at Will's question and reached for the gift bag he had stashed next to his chair.

Earlier in the day Will had called him with the super com, saying that Hopper told his mom that they had missed El's birthday on the 8th November. Mike had been devastated at this and immediately insisted they got her a gift.

After putting together his life savings which was about $50 dollars and donations from Lucas, Dustin and Will, he had managed to bike to Radio Shack and buy El a super com, exactly like the one the boys had. It was now tucked in the gift bag that Mike was showing Will.

"Yeah, they had a few left. It was kind of weird in there, without…Bob." Mike said quietly, feeling a sting of pain as he thought back to Bob's death and how he had helped them to escape the lab. His funeral had been a quiet affair, but the people that cared for Bob had all been there.

Will was about to respond when his eyes shifted to the door and he gasped, "holy shit."

Will wasn't that much of a curser, so when the words left his mouth, Mike, Lucas and Max all turned their heads to the door. Their mouths dropping with surprise as Dustin made his way over to them looking so different that Mike had to blink a few times to try and take in his new hair.

The group stood up as Dustin confidently did a bit of a twirl and grinned at them all. Mike gaped at him and couldn't stop the words before they fell out of his mouth, "holy shit what happened to you?!"

Dustin's smile fell slightly and he looked at the party alarmed. "What do you mean what happened?"

Mike couldn't believe his best friend's obvious bewilderment, "what?" he said in confused humour. How could Dustin just change up his look and think none of them would even notice. He looked like a Steve clone.

"Dude-" Lucas began before Max interrupted him, "your hair!"

Dustin looked at them all panicked whilst Lucas reached for his tight curls. "Is there a bird nesting in that thing?" he teased as Dustin pushed his hands back in irritation.

"No what do you mean what's wrong with my hair? There's no _bird_ nesting in here you  _ass_  holes!" The gang all laughed whilst Dustin patted his hair and added "I worked hard." Mike couldn't stop the entertained grin on his face as he looked at his best friend clearly annoyed.

The music changed from an upbeat song to a slow one. Mike was sure it was by that Cyndi Lauper and his stomach lurched as he watched people start to partner up. The whole party was silent for a moment as they watched the dancers, each of them clearly thinking of the pressures that came with slow dancing.

The silence was interrupted when Lucas turned to face Max and tried his hardest to ask her to dance, although Mike was sure the actual question didn't seem to come out. He averted his eyes to Will who gave him a smirk back as they watched their best friend trying and failing to explain what he wanted.

Finally, Max seemed to catch on, "are you trying to ask me to  _dance_  stalker?"

Lucas looked immediately flustered, " _no_ …of course not. Unless you  _want_  to?"

Max sighed in amused frustration and to the whole party's surprise, she took Lucas hand. " _So_  smooth. Come on."

Mike watched in surprise as Lucas and Max wandered into the sea of dancers and started to slow dance, the biggest grin on Lucas's face which clearly wasn't going anywhere.

The silence of the group as they watched Max and Lucas dancing was interrupted by the appearance of Jennifer Hayes. She smiled at Will, not even looking at anyone else. "Hey zombie boy. Do you wanna dance?"

Will's eyes widened just as much as Mike's did at this very unexpected turn of events. Will looked between him and Jennifer almost pleadingly, "er…ermm…em.." was all that came out of Will's mouth and Mike quickly realised he needed to help him out.

He gave him a bit of a shove and clapped his hands at him, as if trying to bring him back to reality. Will seemed to get the message, "I mean…erm…yeah, sure." With that Jennifer gave him a big smile and took his hand as she walked to the dance floor.

Mike watched his friends feeling slightly dazed at the turn of events. He heard Dustin take a deep breath and he looked at his best friend who had a determined look on his face. "Wish me luck Mike. I'm going in." With that Dustin immediately set off in the direction of Stacey.

Mike frowned watching him for a moment before realising he couldn't cope with being a witness to one of his friend's social suicide and so sat back down on his chair moving his position slightly so he faced the entrance.

He stayed staring at the door for the majority of the song, but as his heart felt more and more defeated, his eyes fell to the floor. The words of the songs were stabbing his heart, ' _if you're lost you can look and you will find me, time after time. If you fall I will catch you, I'll be waiting…'_

Mike started to fill with dread at the reality that El probably wasn't coming. He had been stupid to think Hopper would ever let her out of his sight after everything that had happened.

Mike was instantly frustrated as he thought about Hopper. He just wished the chief would understand that Mike loved El too, more than what was probably even normal. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her, he would happily die for her a million times over.

Why couldn't Hopper see that he too wanted to protect her at all costs? But El deserved this night. Nearly every childhood experience had been taken off her, so why couldn't she just have one night of feeling like a normal teenager?

The music changed again and it was yet another slow song, but Mike knew this one. He had strummed his fingers to it on his knee in the car once but now it felt like it was just taunting him with what he couldn't have.

Even though the music was loud and there was over a 100 people in the room, Mike's eyes suddenly looked up to the door and his eyebrows flew up his forehead so quickly he thought he might lose them.

Walking through the door was El.

Mike stood up so quickly that he almost fell over, but his whole body stood rigid staring at El as she looked around the room apprehensively. His eyes widened in disbelief, maybe this was just a trick of his mind? He couldn't be this lucky to be at the snow ball with _El_.

He couldn't even blink if he wanted to, she completely mesmerised him with her beauty that shone inside and out. She looked in his direction and their eyes immediately connected. Mike felt as if his heart was about to pound straight out of his chest having her eyes focusing on him.

He somehow made his legs move and they met in the middle of the floor. Mike didn't think he'd ever been so nervous in his life. He didn't know what to do with himself, one minute he was smiling sheepishly at her, the next his eyes were devouring her, his hands were in his pockets and then they weren't. "Y-you look beautiful," he somehow croaked out looking at her beaming face, the smile that melted his heart and the bright eyes that gave him life.

El shyly averted her eyes between the floor and his face whilst her happy grin remained on her face. God why was she so adorable?! Mike looked quickly between the dancers and her beautiful face and felt a rush of embarrassment begin to heat up in his body at what he was about to ask.

"Do you wanna dance?" he said wanting to kick himself for how pathetic he sounded.

El's smile faltered slightly as he looked at the dancers and he instantly felt like he had done something wrong. "I don't know how." She told him honestly, making Mike instantly relieved.

He smiled and responded, "I don't either." It was definitely the truth, he had never slow danced in his life.

But the idea of holding El close won over his embarrassment of dancing and he found himself saying, "do you wanna figure it out?" As if sensing the hope in his voice, El smiled so beautifully that he almost melted on the spot. She nodded her head enthusiastically and Mike looked down at her hand, holding it in his before he could lose his nerve.

In all his years of school, Mike had never felt more confident then when he walked into the sea of dancers with the most beautiful girl in the world holding his hand.  _His_ hand! As they faced each other, Mike realised he really was going to have to try and explain this whole slow dance thing.

"Okay…so like this…" he said softly as he took both of her arms and put them on his shoulders, the connection between them felt like it was already heating up just from this innocent gesture. Mike's eyes connected with El's hazel eyes and he felt a blush creeping up his cheeks.

He could see the question in her eyes, wondering if she was holding him right. "Yeah like that," he said answering her silent question as he slowly moved his hands to her thin waist. This was definitely the most fitted outfit El had ever worn and Mike felt his heart beating erratically at the feel of the slight curve in her waist.

He became distracted as she entwined her fingers at the back of his neck which inadvertently brought him closer to her, not that he was complaining. Mike knew that he must had the biggest and most embarrassingly big grin on his face, but he just couldn't help it. El was like a shining star and all he could do was stare at her in wonder, only blinking when absolutely necessary.

As the music played on, Mike felt more and more drawn to El. He felt as if they were in their own little bubble. He wasn't concerned with anyone else, all he could see, feel and smell was her and he loved it. He loved  _her_.

The music was building at the same time as the tension between them built. Mike could feel his dark eyes start to cloud over with desire as he stared into her beautiful eyes as if he was trying to reach her soul. She was just perfect.

When El's eyes lifted to his once more, he knew he couldn't do anything to stop this connection, there was only one thing for it. His eyes slipped slowly down to her lips, looking shinny and glossy. He didn't even need to gulp with nerves, all he had to do was lean in as she met his lips in the middle.

It was a chaste and innocent kiss but it filled Mike's senses like a large wave had just fallen on him. His skin felt hypersensitive, his heart was almost cracking his ribs making him feel breathless and the butterflies in his stomach had been let loose all over his body.

El's smile could have cured diseases as she looked up at him with such wonder whilst she leaned her forehead against his own. Their noses touching and their lips only centimetres apart. Mike breathed her in, closing his eyes as he smiled. He knew he would remember this moment for the rest of his life.

* * *

 

The song began to come to a close and El moved her forehead away from Mike's, wanting to look at his pretty face. She smiled to herself, her heart fluttering like mad. "This was magical," she told him softly, feeling shy at her words in case they didn't explain how important this dance had been to her.

Mike beamed at her, his eyes lighting up. "It was –" Whatever the dance was, El didn't find out, because Mike had suddenly become aware of a couple dancing not too far from them. "What the  _hell_?" He said completely grossed out and confused.

El turned her head to see Nancy and Dustin dancing together. Even she was confused with the pairing. The music changed to an upbeat song as Nancy and Dustin carried on dancing but not holding onto each other.

El looked back at Mike who looked thoroughly disgusted, the look was so comical it made her giggle. Mike seemed to come out of his daze and looked back down at El smiling foolishly. "You honestly look so beautiful." He told her tenderly, one of his hands reaching up to stroke her cheek.

Where his fingers grazed her cheek suddenly became sensitive and she knew she had to be blushing. They stood holding onto each other as people around them danced around to the quick music.

Mike seemed to finally realise this and looked around the gym, "do you wanna sit down? And I'll get us a drink?" El nodded and smiled in response and he took her hand once more, causing a million butterflies to almost burst out of her stomach.

As they walked towards a table, El noticed that Lucas was already sat down with that Max girl. Instead of feeling instant anger at seeing the red head, El felt guilty over jumping to the wrong conclusion.

Mike and El joined the table and he pulled out a chair for her before sitting next to her. El looked over at Max who had averted her eyes from her and the tension on the table suddenly changed to something quite uncomfortable.

El knew she couldn't ruin the best night of her life by being jealous. She bit her lip and looked up at Max, "er…can we talk? Like over there?" she asked nervously pointing to a clear spot by the wall.

Max looked at her in surprise for a moment as if thinking she couldn't possibly be speaking to her. She cleared her throat and nodded, "yeah…alright."

El left a rather concerned looking Mike and Lucas behind and followed Max to the wall. She entwined her fingers together nervously while she thought about what she wanted to say.

Once they were at the spot, Max turned to her, her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised clearly waiting for El to speak. She took a breath and looked down at the floor feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry for being…bad to you. I thought you liked Mike. I thought you were stealing him from me," she mumbled out quietly.

Max snorted in laughter, "what?!" she said in disbelief. "You thought I liked _Wheeler?_! Hell no…no offence!"

El looked up at the red head, "I am sorry. And for…throwing you off your board." She said turning pink at the confession.

Max frowned, "that was  _you_?" When El did nothing but nod Max considered her and smiled slightly, "well at least that just proves it wasn't me who crashed. I've got by untarnished record back then." She said grinning.

El looked at her in amazement, surely it couldn't be that easy to get her forgiveness? "So you accept my apology?" she couldn't help but ask nervously.

Max laughed and rolled her eyes in amusement, "yes I accept your apology. We can all go a bit crazy over boys sometimes."

El beamed and without thinking pulled Max into a hug. The red head seemed taken back at first but after a moment slowly patted El's back. Another song started playing and Max gasped, "I  _love_ Michael Jackson! Come on let's dance."

El didn't even have a chance to respond before Max grabbed her hand and they moved onto the dance floor. Max immediately started to move and El hesitantly tried to copy her, surprising herself when it was easier to keep up with the rhythm than she had thought.

El's eyes found Mike's and saw with a smile that he was already staring at her. All the boys were, well her and Max as if they couldn't believe it. Mike grinned at her and kept on watching her whilst she danced, which was nerve wracking for El but she tried to pretend she wasn't shy.

Once the song had finished, El made Max dance with her to  _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_  and even though the red head protested this was  _way_  too girly for her, she seemed to know all the words to the song.

The girls finally made their way back to the table, both warm but happy. El landed in the chair next to Mike and grinned to herself when he pulled his chair even closer to hers so that their legs were touching.

"So are you two vixens friends now?" Dustin suddenly asked the girls, a playful grin on his face which El noticed was beaming with confidence.

Max rolled her eyes, "yes you moron. Did you not see us rocking out to Michael Jackson?" she said sarcastically.

"We saw you dancing to  _Cyndi Lauper_ ," Lucas teased Max, earning a playful shove in the arm as they both smirked at one another.

"Hey Dustin." A female voice suddenly spoke and the gang turned to see a pretty blonde girl with two other pretty girls behind her all looking at Dustin.

He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair slightly, putting a smirk on his face. "Can I help you Stacey?" he said in a cool voice.

The blonde who El assumed was Stacey put her hand on her hip and fluttered her eyelashes. "Yeah we saw you dancing with the high school girl. So do you want to dance?" she said in a flirting voice.

The whole gang turned to look at Dustin in shock but he kept the smirk on his face. "No thanks Stace." He said in a sarcastically happy voice. There was a stunned silence in the group as Stacey huffed and stormed off with her friends.

"Holy  _shit_  dude that was amazing!" Lucas said hardly able to contain his excitement.

"Woah!" Mike commented shaking his head in disbelief.

"Fair play moron." Max added smiling slightly.

El looked at them all not understanding why they had been so thrilled at Dustin rejecting the girl. But as her eyes went onto Stacey she could see a horrible scowl on her face, which made her look no longer pretty, it made her look mean.

"Damn I wish Will had been around to see that." Lucas said amused whilst he took a gulp of his drink.

El looked around in confusion, "where is Will?" she asked Mike hesitantly. He smiled at her and pointed to a corner where El could make out Will speaking to a pretty brunette who was laughing at something he said.

"I don't know what's the biggest shocker of the night. You dancing with Nancy and then rejecting Stacey or Will speaking to a girl," Lucas said grinning.

Dustin smirked, "or you and Max kissing."

Lucas and Max both gasped, "what!?" at the same time.

Dustin laughed and shrugged, "Nancy saw you both and told me when we were dancing."

El watched them all bicker for a moment but then turned her attention back onto Mike who was staring at her again with a dreamy look in his eyes that made her cheeks instantly burn. She bit her lip, "can we go somewhere…alone?" she asked him hopefully.

Mike's eyes widened with excitement and he nodded, "yeah, sure!" He took her hand and didn't even bother to offer an exclamation to Lucas, Max and Dustin who were all teasing each other, however he did quickly grab a pretty looking bag from by his chair.

They walked in comfortable silence out of the gym and El watched as Mike looked around to make sure they weren't being followed before leading her down a corridor. She wondered where they were going, but as she just watched him, she honestly didn't care.

Mike pushed opened a door and El gasped as she realised they were in the cafeteria. Wordlessly, they moved forward towards the table in front of the windows where El instantly felt as if a memory was replaying in her mind. "This is where we…"

"First kissed," Mike said finishing her sentence as he sat down, pulling her down next to him. They both beamed at each other and El instantly felt her heart pound as she looked into his dark eyes.

That night, now over a year ago had already confirmed the feeling that El knew she was now bursting with. She knew there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for Mike. Sometimes it felt like he was her whole world, she couldn't even imagine not having him in her life and she didn't know how she had ever existed without him.

El took Mike's free hand with hers and entwined their fingers. She nervously looked up at Mike and shuffled on the bench seat so she was closer to him, barely no distance between them now. She looked deep into his eyes and felt like she could almost see the feeling that was rushing through her body reflected in his black orbs and she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I love you Mike." She said quietly and tenderly, not taking her eyes from his.

* * *

 

Mike was so entranced by her gaze that he almost missed her words. The words that had just made his heart explode and his body shake with adrenaline. He had to blink, this couldn't be real.

Once he opened his eyes again and realised El was still sat there, holding his hands and staring into his eyes, he realised the enormity of the words he had so desperately wanted to hear, falling from her beautiful lips.

He tried gulping down the lump in his throat and he knew how wide and crazy his eyes had to have looked right about now. "I love you too.  _So_  much." He said desperately, no longer caring if his voice made him sound pathetic.

El's eyes brightened and her smile was so wide it lifted her cheeks instantly. "I love you more," she said with happiness. Mike couldn't help but gently laugh and shook his head, leaning his forehead against hers, their noses touching and their breathing mingling.

"That's not possible" he whispered to her his eyes closing. Using their joined hands, he pulled her the last few centimetres and their lips pressed delicately together, Mike inhaling her natural scent and feeling like he might pass out from the sensation.

It was like time and space stood still, like it was some monumental thing. Well to Mike it was. When their lips slowly parted he couldn't contain his grin, it killed his cheeks but he didn't care.

He looked at the girl he had fallen in love with and he could hardly believe she had told him she loved him too. Things like this just didn't happen to him. But tonight had been so magical and given him so many amazing things, that he thought there was no trouble in testing fate just a little bit more.

Mike squeezed El's hands gently in his and looked into her beautiful eyes once more. "Hey El?" he asked nervously trying to stop his hands from shaking hers.

"Yes Mike?" she asked breathlessly.

He took a deep breath, "I want us to be like…official." El looked at him confused, her eyes narrowing slightly as she tried to figure out what he meant. Mike sighed slightly trying to think of how he could explain it.

"I mean…I want you to be my girlfriend. If you want of course. And I want to be your boyfriend." His voice was shaking as he looked at the love of his life.

El bit her lip, "what does boyfriend and girlfriend mean?" she asked him nervously.

Mike couldn't help but smile at her pure innocence, "it means that you and I alone are in a relationship with each other. We're  _committed_  to each other. And we kind of belong to each other, like I'm yours and you're mine." He said before coughing awkwardly thinking about how his words might have been perceived.

"I don't mean like you  _belong_ to me! I just mean…I'm the only one who can kiss you and stuff." Mike said as his cheeks bypassed pink and went straight to red. He couldn't hold her gaze any longer out of embarrassment and had to look at their entwined hands instead.

"So er…what do you think?" he mumbled nervously. There was silence for only a second and Mike heard El speak and he could tell she was smiling.

"I would _love_ to be your girlfriend…I would love for you to be _my_ boyfriend. All mine."

Mike looked up, his eyes wide with excitement and joy. "R-really?!" he asked not believing his luck. El giggled and she looked so incredibly cute that Mike just had to kiss her again. "I love you," he breathed against her lips.

El moved her hands out of his hold and moved them to the back of his neck whilst his arms wrapped around her waist. "I love you too" she told him tenderly as they began kissing once more. Mike felt himself getting swept up by a passionate bubble as he held El closer.

However the bubble was soon popped by the arrival of his sister, who cleared her throat and leaned against the entrance to the cafeteria.

"Nancy what the hell are you doing here?!" Mike gasped half annoyed at being interrupted when he was trying to initiate making out with his girlfriend and equally embarrassed that he had been caught by his sister.

Nancy smirked, "I promised Hopper I'd keep an eye on El for him." Those words had the same effect on Mike's desire for El as the effect of having ice water chucked over his body would feel.

He slowly released El from his hold and frowned, "I was just about to give her present to her." He said frustrated that they had been interrupted.

Nancy snorted, "what, is her present in your mouth or something?" Mike instantly went red hot again and couldn't even respond. Instead he reached for the gift bag and handed it to El, trying to ignore his sister's presence.

El looked between the bag and his face, "what is this for?" she asked him holding the bag in confusion.

Mike felt a loving smile warm up his face. "Well I found out that we had missed your birthday. So me, Lucas, Will and Dustin pitched in to buy you a present." He said softly, knowing he would never get used to just looking at her.

El's eyes widened with excitement and she opened the bag, pushing aside the tissue paper until she saw a colourful box and held it, pushing aside the bag. "It's a super com." Mike quickly explained."Just like mine and the guys. I know you can't ring me or anything on the phone…so I thought it might come in useful." He said carefully, hoping Nancy didn't know about his secret plans to talk to El every night over the radio.

El gasped and beamed at him, "thank you!" She said wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

Mike held her there, propping her head under his chin and grinning ear to ear. "You're welcome," he said tenderly, knowing she'd be able to hear the pounding of his heart right about now.

Nancy shuffled at the door, "I'm sorry you two, but I need to get you back to the gym before someone catches you." She said hesitantly, which Mike knew meant she didn't really want to break up their embrace.

He nodded and slowly pulled away from El, holding her hand and promising he'd come over to the cabin the next day to explain to her what channel she should contact him on. Of course he had chosen channel 11 for their own personal radio.

The rest of the evening was just as perfect, except for the occasional teasing from the party about where he and El had snuck off to. Will finally joined them, smiling ear to ear and talking none stop about Jennifer Hayes.

Now the party was all present, they made their way over to Jonathan who was doing the photos. He smiled at them all, "come on guys, all get in the shot. Let's have the whole party," he said playfully as they all decide where to stand.

Dustin and Will knelt down at the front whilst Max stood with Lucas who was in the middle with Mike who then nervously put his arm around El. She beamed up at him and then turned to the camera with the rest of the group.

Once they had a smiling shot, Jonathan got them all to do a funny photo which Mike couldn't wait to get a hold of. They were all starting to wander back to the table when Mike nervously bit his lip and asked Jonathan if he could get a photo with just El. Jonathan raised his eyebrow teasingly, "sure" he said smiling before focusing back on his camera.

Mike turned to El, his cheeks back to pink. "You want a photo just the two of us?" he asked her nervously, praying that she did.

El beamed and nodded enthusiastically making Mike instantly relax. He put his arm back around her slender shoulders whilst she moved her arm around his waist making him shiver inside and out.

They both smiled for the camera, Mike knowing that he would be framing this photo for his bedroom the second he got the chance. The night he had never even dreamed would be able to come true. But it had and he was forever going to think about the moment El walked through those gym doors, taking his breath away, the moment he had asked her to be his girlfriend and the moment she had told him she loved him. He wanted to remember this night forever.


	6. When Puberty Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipping into the awkward world of puberty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for loving the story so far! And a big thank you to those of you who have commented, I really appreciate it! :-)
> 
> The story is going to start having mature content of a sexual nature. Blame those teenager hormones! ;-) But if you feel like the story should be changed to "Explicit" please let me know!

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

Chapter 6: When Puberty Strikes

 

_January 1985_

 

Her lips were all over Mike, caressing across the line of his jaw and dropping down onto his neck whilst he closed his eyes and tried to breathe through his panting.

El moved down his shirtless torso and he gulped with desire and nerves, his fingers clenching onto her thin waist as she smiled up at him devilishly.

Her right hand started to travel lower down Mike's abdomen as his breath hitched when she started to rub his already hard cock through his thin pyjama pants.

"I want you so bad El" Mike groaned out, desperate for her to release him, desperate to have his way with her.

"Then have me," she said mischievously, her eyebrow raised seductively. Mike almost creamed his pants on the spot at the look in her eyes.

He pulled her up sharply by her waist and crashed his lips to hers and pressed their bodies tightly together so he could feel her heat against his throbbing cock. "Holy shit" he moaned at the sensation.

And it was in that moment that Mike Wheeler woke up drenched in sweat, his boxers and sheets wet and sticky. "Oh fuck" he cringed.

* * *

 

The serene humming of Karen Wheeler as she made pancakes in the kitchen was suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone running down the stairs so loudly it sounded like an elephant.

Karen almost missed her son rushing to the basement with what looked like his sheets because he was moving so quickly.

"Michael what are you doing?" she asked him holding onto her mixing bowl whilst Mike halted, a blush creeping up his pale cheeks.

"Er…nothing mom just laundry." His voice came out in a choke before he raced to the basement and disappeared.

Karen raised her eyebrow and looked to the spot where he had just disappeared from. She wasn't stupid and this wasn't the first time he had run to the basement with his sheets.

She shook her head and carried on making the pancakes. How she wished she could keep her baby boy for a little bit longer, but it appeared he was getting older if she liked it or not.

Ted Wheeler walked into the kitchen, clearly having just enjoyed his Saturday lie in. Karen watched him for a moment, wishing  _she_  could have a lie in.

"Will you get Holly up in a minute and shout Nancy?" Karen asked her husband as she put a bit of the pancake batter into the pan. She looked up at him rather sheepishly, "oh and while you're at it, I want you to have a talk with Michael at some point this weekend about puberty."

* * *

 

Mike had a snow ball hurled at the side of his face and he almost stumbled from the impact. " _Jesus_  Dustin!" he said rubbing at his head whilst the party all laughed except El who started to touch his face in a panic.

"It's a  _snow ball_  fight Mike! It's not my fault you're all distracted with your  _girlfriend_!" Dustin teased as he avoided a snow ball being flung at him from Max.

Mike glared at him for a moment and then appeased El promising her that he was okay, however his girlfriend had a glint in her eyes that concerned him.

El turned to Dustin and lifted her hands up, so about 10 snow balls lifted from the floor and pelted at Dustin who yelped and tried to protect himself from the onslaught.

The laughter from the party immediately returned, Max, Lucas and Will falling about in pieces whilst Mike grinned and put his arm around El whilst looking at Dustin. "You shouldn't piss off my telekinetic girlfriend" he teased making his friend smirk.

Dustin came over to El who was still looking annoyed and dropped to his knees in mock surrender. "I apologise my liege." He said bowing his hands like he was praying to her.

Mike snorted with laughter knowing that El wouldn't even know what a liege was, but seeing Dustin grovelling was hilarious and his girlfriend seemed to think so too.

She couldn't stop the grin on her face as she bent down and helped Dustin up. "It's okay…just don't hurt Mike again please." She told him seriously.

Dustin rolled his eyes with amusement and turned to Mike, "you literally have your own body guard, where can I find myself one?" he sighed before picking up some snow and carrying on with the fight.

The party carried on with their snow ball fight and made snow angels until their fingers were numb. Finally, Max suggested that they all go into the cabin instead and no one objected.

Whilst Dustin and Lucas argued over what film to put on and Max and Will tried to make a batch of hot chocolate in the kitchen, Mike sat on the sofa with El, his arm protectively wrapped around her whilst she lay her head on his shoulder.

A little while later El started to shuffle next to him, changing her position. When she did it a third time, Mike couldn't help but whisper "are you okay?" He knew if he spoke louder he'd be scolded for interrupting Star Wars.

El turned to him and he noticed the frown on her face. "I just feel…" He could tell she was looking for the right word and got clearly frustrated when she couldn't find it. "My back and stomach hurt." She finally said.

It was Mike's turn to frown and he looked at her with concern, "do you know if Hopper has any pain killers we can give you?" he asked anxiously.

El just shrugged. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She sighed getting up.

Mike watched her leave the living room and he felt oddly lonely despite the room being filled by Will, Dustin, Lucas and Max. He tried to turn back to the film but despite it being his favourite, he couldn't concentrate.

A panicked scream resounded from the bathroom and Mike instantly jumped up terrified as he raced to the bathroom door trying to open it. " _El_?! El what's wrong?" he called, frustrated that he couldn't get the door open which didn't even have a lock.

It had taken Mike only 3 seconds to reach the bathroom door but his friends were only now behind him crowding the hall way. He tried the door again and realised with shock that she had to be keeping it closed with her powers.

"El? El  _please_  open the door." He told her as calmly as he could.

"N-no…" she sobbed making his heart almost drop out of his body at how upset she sounded.

Mike turned his head helplessly to his friends and was surprised when Max stepped forward and knocked on the door. "El? Come on let us in." She said seriously.

There was silence for a moment before El's spoke shaking, "…j-just you Max."

The door clicked open and Max quickly went into the room and slammed the door in the boys faces. Mike stared at the door in disbelief, unable to contain his panic that he had done something wrong and El was mad at him.

"Come on man let's leave them to it," Lucas said patting Mike's shoulder but he didn't move, still frozen staring at the door.

Will cleared his throat, "Mike come on. I don't think El would appreciate us all lingering outside the door if she wants some privacy with Max."

Mike took a heavy breath and nodded slowly in defeat. He turned, keeping his head down as the boys returned to the living room.

Will, Lucas and Dustin tried to get back into the movie to cover the tension in the air but all Mike could do was sit on the couch and stare at the bathroom door, terrified about what he had done and how he could fix it.

* * *

 

 

El was sitting on the floor against the bath with her feet to her chest sobbing when she let Max into the room. The red head stared down at her for a moment before crouching down.

"What's happened El?" Max said with a tenderness that surprised El. She had never seen her friend so concerned.

"S-something is w-wrong. I'm b-bleeding down t-there." El said as she indicated her head down causing more tears to rush down her cheeks. Max seemed to go slightly pink in the cheeks and took a deep breath.

"El…that's…that's completely normal. It happens to all girls around our age. Some even younger," she said calmly. El blinked and looked at her in confusion.

"You've started your period." Max said simply before placing herself in a more comfortable sitting position next to El.

"P-period?" El asked slowly. How could this period be completely normal? How was it normal to bleed from down there? To feel so emotional? To feel such pain in her stomach and her back?

Max nodded in response to El's question. "Yeah period. I've not started mine yet but my mom has talked to me about it. And it like happens every month and you bleed for like around 5 or 7 days." She said before adding with a scoff, "it's actually meant to be a _good_ thing!"

El frowned, "h-how is this a good thing?"

Max shrugged, "well it means everything is working as it should do in your reproductive system."

El continued to look puzzled and felt it. _What was a reproductive system?_ Max sighed and rubbed her forehead with her hand, "look I'm no good at explaining all this shit. I think we should get like a grown up to explain it."

El bit her lip knowing there was only one grown up woman she truly felt safe with talking about this. "Joyce?" she asked in a whisper.

Max raised an eyebrow, "Joyce Byers? Will's mom? I mean…I guess I can call her at that store she's at and see if she can help us out." She reasoned before standing up.

"I'll be back in a minute El, I'll try and contact her…and I'll get rid of the boys." Max said matter of factly making El frown.

"Why get rid of the boys?" she asked in confusion.

Max laughed, "trust me, the moment they hear the word period they are going to run a mile. Boys get sort of uncomfortable talking about periods." She shrugged and left the bathroom whilst El pondered why boys got embarrassed about periods.

* * *

 

Max took a deep breath before rounding the corner and walking over to the boys. Of course Wheeler was already staring at her, desperately wanting some news on El.

"Right boys, pack up. You need to go." She said seriously looking at them all one by one.

" _What_? Are you serious? I'm not leaving El when she's upset!" Mike said aggravated.

Max rolled her eyes having known he'd be the difficult one. She chose to ignore Mike for the moment and turned to Will, "is your mom working today?"

Will looked confused, "er…no. She's at home." He said nervously.

Max nodded, "okay cool. Well I need your phone number then please." She said matter of factly.

Will looked between the other boys but then nodded, "er…yeah sure." He went into the kitchen and found a pen and paper and started to write.

"Max what the hell is going on?" Mike asked, clearly annoyed that she hadn't answered his last question.

She sighed feeling irritated, "can you lot just go now please?"

Lucas nodded and grabbed his coat quickly whilst Dustin started to pick up the video tapes. Mike stood with his arms crossed. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what I did wrong." He said sternly.

His tone actually made Max burst out laughing, "oh grow up Wheeler not  _everything_  in El's life is about  _you_!" Lucas and Dustin clearly didn't want to laugh in the current situation but she saw their smirks at her comment.

Mike didn't seem mad though and a bit of the tension clouding his face lifted slightly. "S-so it's not about me?" he said hesitantly.

Max rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day. "No Wheeler! So please just go!" she said exasperatedly whilst Will handed her the scrap of paper and she thanked him.

She watched the boys leaving through the door one by one, of course Mike was last. He was once again hesitant to leave and turned to Max. "Okay I know it's not about me…but can you tell me what's wrong with her?  _Please_  Max…I love her. I'm worried."

Max felt herself cringe at how pathetic Mike was but she couldn't stop the creeping of guilt in her stomach at the fear in his eyes. "Oh for god's sake Wheeler, she's started her period okay?!"

She watched with slight amusement as Mike's face went instantly from pale white to beetroot. "Oh…erm okay." He finally got out in a strangled voice of embarrassment. "Well...just tell her I love her and I'll call her tonight normal time on the super com."

Max nodded and almost shooed him out in her impatience to call Joyce Byers. When he finally left, she breathed a sigh of relief and punched the numbers into the phone.

* * *

 

Under Max's instructions, El had showered and changed her clothes whilst the red head had put her dirty clothes into the washing machine stating that she didn't think Hopper would be up to the job.

By the time her shower was finished, Joyce had arrived with a shopping bag and a tight hug for El. Within 15 minutes the three women were sat around the kitchen table eating ice cream, El feeling better after she had been given some hygiene products that Joyce called a sanitary towels and some Tylenol for her cramps.

Joyce set to work explaining to El periods and the female reproductive system, having brought along one of Will's human biology text books. El was understanding most of it until Joyce briefly mentioned sexual intercourse in regards to how a baby was made.

"What is sexual intercourse?" El asked confused, immediately earning a blush from Max and a sigh from Joyce.

"Well sweetie sexual intercourse or sex as it is commonly called is the sexual contact between two people using this sexual organ and this sexual organ." Joyce said pointing to the images in the book.

El gasped as she looked at the drawings, "so sex…is between anyone?"

Joyce laughed and even Max smirked. "No sweetie. You should only have sex with a very, _very_ special person. And it isn't something you do until you are older."

El looked down at the book for a while thinking about this sex and how it made babies. "Does it hurt?" she whispered looking at the male anatomy image.

Joyce shrugged, "it can hurt the girl the first time sex takes place because it breaks the hymen and can cause a little bit of blood. But after a while it begins to feel…good."

Joyce smiled slightly at El, "but you don't have to worry about it sweetie. You're  _way_ too young to be thinking about it." She said seriously.

El looked between the two women. "When are you old enough?" she asked curiously.

Max shuffled in her seat and Joyce seemed to think carefully about her answer. "Well legally you can have sex at 16…but there really is _no_ rush El. It needs to be with someone very special as you can't get your first time back. You can't get your virginity back sweetie." She told her seriously.

El couldn't help but smile to herself as she thought about this whole sex thing. If it needed to be with someone very special, then she already knew exactly who she wanted to do it with.

* * *

 

" _El_ are you there?! Over."

"Yes I'm here Mike…"

"Er El? You have to say over. Over."

"Over?"

"How are you El? Max…well she told me what's going on. Over."

"I feel better now…over."

"Thank god. I was really worried about you. Over."

"Mike?"

"You didn't say over…but yeah El?"

"I just…I want you to know…you are very special to me…over."

"And you're really special to me too El. I love you. Over."

"I love you too."


	7. The Harsh Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El visits her mama...

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

 

Chapter 7: The Harsh Reality

 

_February 1985._

 

It was the first Saturday Hopper had off in 4 weeks and he was determined not to waste it. After a lot of worrying about the dangers, he decided to take El to see her mama and aunt.

He pulled up hesitantly in the drive and looked up at the small house, he turned to El who was fidgeting nervously with her hands. "If you feel uncomfortable or want to leave…you'll let me know right?" he asked.

The beautiful young lady nodded slightly, but Hopper could see her cheeks were pale. He gave her hand a squeeze in support and they got out of the car.

Becky answered the door almost immediately and her eyes widened when she saw El. "Jane," she breathed in relief, moving forward and pulling her niece into a fierce hug.

"Hi Aunt Becky," Hopper heard El mumble into Becky's shoulder.

Hopper looked around the dense woods that surrounded the house and turned to Becky, "er…can we carry this on indoors? It's still not safe." Becky nodded and beckoned them both inside.

* * *

 

Hopper watched tensely from across the kitchen table as Becky shakily stubbed her cigarette into the ash tray. "So what you are telling me…is that you  _adopted_   _my_  niece?!"

Before he could say another word Becky once again was shouting in anger. "You can't just do that! She is  _my_  family! She belongs here with me and her  _mom_!"

Hopper put his hands up in defence. "Becky I'm just trying to protect her-"

" _Protect_  her?! From  _us_?!"

"No of course not from you! But she is safe with me. The department of energy would be able to find out where you live in an instant." He said seriously knowing how easy it had been for him to find their address.

Becky covered her face with her hands. "We love her. She should be here with us." She said her voice slightly muffled.

Hopper gulped and looked down at the table feeling immense guilt. "I…I love her too Becky. I had a daughter who passed away when she was little and I know what it's like to love a daughter and I love Jane. I just want the best for her."

There was silence in the room as Becky watched Hopper. "And you think the best for her is to be away from me and her mom?" she questioned him.

Hopper shook his head immediately looking her straight in the eye. "Of course not. I want her to visit you both as often as she wants to. But Hawkins is her home…trust me she wouldn't leave that place if she had me or not…" he told her, a slight smirk starting to play on his lips.

Becky looked at him confused, "why?"

Hopper sighed and leaned back in his chair. "She's met this boy…"

* * *

 

El slowly entered the living room where her mama was rocking on her chair, her eyes unfocused as she stared at the television.

"Hi mama," El gulped nervously as she knelt in front of Terry and slowly took her hands in her own. Her mom showed her no recognition and carried on staring at the television as she mumbled to herself.

Hearing her mama's muttered words was almost too much for El who knew exactly why she was saying these words.

El closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She could do this.

She opened her eyes and smiled sadly at her mama. "I found my sister…Kali. She is really pretty and has a lot of friends to help her get her revenge."

El bit her lip and tried to think of anything else she could say. "I went back to Hawkins and I helped my friends…I…I have a boyfriend now mama called Mike. He is very special and kind and pretty, I think you would like him."

Her voice was wavering and she tried to blink back the tears that were determined to fall. "I started my p-period mama. Max, my friend said that it's normal for girls our age but I was really scared."

El looked up at her mom who was still muttering, her eyes blank. Tears started to run down El's cheeks and she sighed. "I love you mama."

There was a slight twitch of Terry's hands in El's hold and she gasped in shock. "Mama?" she questioned wishing more than anything her mama would suddenly smile and be okay.

That didn't happen, but El felt a feeling of love wash over her and she realised that of course her mama loved her, more than anything.

El leaned forward and leaned her head in Terry's lap, sniffling from her tears.

* * *

 

"Are you okay kid? You've been awfully quiet." Hopper asked El who was sitting in the passenger seat and staring out of the window whilst he drove them home.

She slowly turned to look at him, with tears in her eyes and her cheeks already wet. "It's…it's my fault. Mama is sick because of me."

El started to sob, so feeling helpless Hopper quickly pulled the car into a lay by and turned to his adopted daughter.

"I don't want to  _ever_ hear you say it's your fault that your mama is sick, ever again." Hopper said sternly, pulling El into a warm embrace.

"It's that bastard Brenner and the lab's fault El. You didn't choose to be born, you didn't choose from them to abduct you." He told her whilst she sobbed into his chest. Hopper shut his eyes feeling as if his heart was breaking at the sound.

"B-but she was just trying to p-protect me. She was trying to s-save me." El cried out.

Hopper started to stroke her hair and frowned. "Of course she tried to protect you kid. She's your mama. Parents try and protect their children. Unconditional love is the most powerful thing in the world." He told her as he thought of Sara.

"I t-told her about M-mike and starting my p-period…" she said making Hopper's cheek blush slightly as he thought back to Joyce arriving at his office and explaining he was going to need to get on board with this whole period thing. Needless to say, he had returned home that night with all the goodies he could find.

"I just want my  _mama_ ," El said sobbing louder than ever. Hopper wasn't at all surprised when tears started springing from his own eyes. He held his daughter closer to his chest, kissing her head of curly hair.

He felt devastated, heart broken and angry beyond belief about what El had missed out on and what Terry had missed out on because of those bastards at Hawkins Lab.

"I'm going to get justice for your mama." Hopper said gently as he rocked and shushed El's crying.

El sniffed and looked up at him, her face and eyes red. "You p-promise?" her voice quivered inconsolably.

Hopper tightened his jaw to stop himself from breaking down and slowly nodded his head. "Yeah kid I promise. Even if it takes me years, I will let the world know what that lab did to your mama okay? We'll get justice for her and her whole family."

El exhaled a shaky breath and leaned back into Hopper's chest. "Thank you dad," she whispered making his broken heart heal slightly.

He kissed her hair once more, "of course."

They carried on their journey home in comfortable silence until El turned to him with hope in her eyes. "Dad…I want to be a normal teenager. I want to go to school."

Hopper couldn't contain his smile as he kept his eyes on the road. "Well kid…I'm actually one step ahead of you for once. I've already got you a tutor set up, so that you will be ready to start school in the fall with your friends."

El gasped in shock and he could almost feel her excited energy. "Really?!" she asked, clearly not able to believe the news.

Hopper laughed gently and quickly looked at her. "Yes." El leaned into his shoulder and beamed. "Thank you!"

He grinned, "you don't have to thank me El. I want you to be happy."

El squeezed his arm affectionately and they enjoyed the rest of their trip home, watching the sun fall slowly out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this chapter super hard to write because it's all about El and her mama. I am very lucky to have a great mum but it had me in tears at the thought of not having my mum through all the ups and downs. I feel so sad for El :-( 
> 
> I promise Mileven fluff in the next chapter, a little hint...it's a valentine's day chapter ;-) And I might be kind and upload it today for you :-)


	8. Be My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mike and El's first Valentines Day :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this next chapter up for you all before I head to bed. I didn't want to leave the story on the last chapter because of the angst! So I hope you enjoy some Mileven fluff! :-)

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

Chapter 8: Be My Valentine

 

_February 1985._

 

Mike pedalled his bike slowly to the bike stand with Dustin and Lucas ready for another boring day of school, another day of counting down the hours until he could see El.

The only good thing about today was that it was valentine's day. And it was the  _only_  valentine's day that Mike had ever looked forward to.

He could even feel himself blushing as he thought about how he had explained the day to El a week ago, telling her that on valentine's day you gave a gift and a card to the person you love the most.

She had been thrilled but had worried about a gift whilst he assured her that it was mainly the guy who gave the girl a gift. El's face had lit up at the idea of receiving a gift, which made Mike immediately nervous that she wouldn't like his present for her.

"Hey guys," Will said happily as he made his way over to the trio having just been dropped off by Joyce.

"Hey Will," they all greeted in unison.

Dustin finished locking up his bike and then smirked at the other boys, "so are you all ready for me to beat you in the amount of valentine's cards I'm going to receive this year?"

Lucas snorted and Will and Mike grinned in response. Since the snow ball something that none of them expected to happen had become a reality. Dustin wasn't exactly popular but he had suddenly become popular with the  _girls_ , and that was all he cared about.

"I'm sure Mike doesn't care, as long as he gets one from  _El_." Lucas teased earning a shove in the arm from Mike who glared at him.

"She didn't even know what valentine's day was last week Lucas, so I doubt she's been able to get me a card." He said self-consciously as he pulled his heavier than usual back pack on securely.

"Yeah and we all know you want one from Max Lucas, so no point in being an ass." Dustin prompted making the rest of the boys laugh.

"Did some one say my name?" Max's voice suddenly appeared making them all jump and look at her with guilty faces.

Lucas gave Dustin a warning look but that didn't stop him from grinning. "Oh we were just seeing how long it'd take Lucas to give you your valentine's card."

" _Dustin_!" Lucas exclaimed angrily through gritted teeth. Max looked at her boyfriend in surprise and a mischievous smile lit up her face.

"I thought I told you valentine's day is a commercial rip off stalker…" She crossed her arms and looked at him with a stern exterior, but they could all see the amusement in her eyes.

Mike turned his gaze onto Lucas who looked as if he wanted the ground to swallow him whole. "Er…I know you did…but I…I…" Clearly frustrated not being able to articulate himself, Lucas huffed in annoyance and opened his back pack.

He handed a box of chocolates and a sealed card to Max whilst Mike, Dustin and Will all looked on, feeling rather impressed at his forwardness.

Max cautiously took them from him, a smile she could no longer hide on her lips and a blush in her cheeks. "Thanks stalker…" she mumbled averting her eyes as she put the items in her bag.

"You're welcome" Lucas swallowed nervously.

Dustin snorted, "okay, okay that was awkward enough. We best get to home room."

Mike, Will and Dustin started to walk and Lucas and Max hesitantly moved behind them. Out of the corner of his eye Mike was certain he could see Max giving Lucas a card, he could almost hear his friend's heart pounding as they walked.

* * *

 

"Seven valentine's cards!" Dustin said with glee as he spread the cards out on the lunch table as if he was playing a card game.

Mike rolled his eyes in annoyance at Dustin's behaviour and bit fiercely into his sandwich. It wasn't that he was jealous or anything, but all of this crap just reminded him of how badly he wanted to spend valentine's day with El.

Will sat down next to Mike with his lunch tray and played with his food nervously. Mike eyed his friend with worry. "What's up?"

Will averted his eyes between Mike and his lunch. "I just went to my locker before lunch and…Jennifer Hayes had put a valentine's card in there." His cheeks immediately went red whilst the boys gaped at him.

Max on the other hand shrugged her shoulders as she scooped pasta onto her fork. "Well it's not that much of a surprise, you were both very  _friendly_  at the snow ball."

Will's cheeks went even more scarlet. "I just don't know how to approach her. She's so popular." He said quietly as if hoping they wouldn't hear him.

Mike smiled kindly, "just start with hello. She clearly likes you if she has given you a valentine's card. It's not like you need to impress her."

Max snorted, "yeah listen to lover boy Will he's actually got a point." Mike ignored his stupid new nickname and gave Will an encouraging smile.

His friend took a shaky breath and left the dinner table. The whole party couldn't help but turn in their seat and watch him talk to a very smiley Jennifer Hayes. After a minute or so, they both walked off together out of the cafeteria.

"Do you reckon they're gonna kiss?" Lucas whispered to the group.

"Our baby boy is all grown up." Dustin teased, pretending to wipe at tears.

Mike was the last to turn back in his seat, looking at the area that Will had just disappeared from with a grin. His friend deserved happiness, he had been through a lot more crap then the boys and Max would ever understand. If he did end up kissing Jennifer Hayes, then Mike was happy for him.

* * *

 

El had finished with her tutor at 2pm and was now rushing around her room putting in a lot of effort into her outfit for when Mike arrived.

This whole valentine's day thing had taken her by surprise and she wanted to look nice for Mike. She chucked three old dresses of Nancy's onto the bed and inspected each one.

She decided to go for a red dress with a white floral design and a white cardigan. El kicked on her black flat shoes and then raced to her dresser which held her make up and a mirror propped up against the wall.

El had been practising make up ever since her dad had bought her some for the snow ball. She felt like it made her look pretty and she enjoyed wearing it.

She put on a bit of eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss before trying to tame her curly hair into a style but failing miserably. She huffed in annoyance at her mane.

El was just putting her spare dresses away when she heard the secret knock at the front door and her heart immediately jumped into her throat from excitement and apprehension.

She rushed to the front door and swung it open immediately to see Mike stood on the porch mirroring her own expression of love, happiness and nerves. "El…" he breathed out, his eyes widening as he took in her appearance. "You look beautiful," he stuttered making El beam.

She closed the gap between them and hugged him tightly, her head against his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist. "I missed you," she sighed tenderly.

Mike nuzzled his face slightly against the top of her curls. "I missed you too El. Especially today."

They finally broke away from each other and entered the cabin, El locking the door whilst Mike put his bag down on the table and started routing in it.

He turned back to El who was waiting patiently by the couch and she immediately noticed that his pale cheeks had warmed up quite significantly.

"So…er happy valentine's day El." His voice shook as he handed her a gift bag and a card.

The front of the card was red and pink with two teddies holding hands as the image, with the words "Be My Valentine" written at the top in beautiful writing.

El's eyes widened with wonder as she opened the card and carefully read it to herself, still not quite there with her English language but enough to decipher her card.

_To El,_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Thank you for being my girlfriend. I love you more than D &D and Star Wars put together!_

_You are the best._

_Love from your boyfriend,_

_Mike_

_X_

"I love it" El said in awe as she looked up at Mike who looked embarrassed at the attention.

"That's great…er why don't you open your present." His voice coming out thick.

El smiled and opened the gift bag with a gasp of happy surprise. There was a heart shaped box of chocolates and the cutest teddy bear El had ever seen. It was white and fluffy and holding a love heart.

El hugged the teddy to her chest with warmth and then beamed at Mike. "Thank you!"

He smiled bashfully, "happy valentine's day El."

She put the bear down ever so gently onto the table and placed the card and chocolates next to it. She took a nervous breath and went to the couch, picking up a glittery homemade card.

"I made this for you today," El said shyly handing the card over to Mike.

* * *

 

Mike was stunned as he looked down at the homemade card. On the front was a sketch of him and El riding on his bike together with love hearts coloured in red all around the paper and glitter sticking to the hearts.

He opened the card with shaking fingers and was stunned when he saw she had actually written a proper verse. Her writing was  _beautiful_.

_To Mike,_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Thank you for finding me in the woods and feeding me eggos. Thank you for never giving up on me and calling me every night. Thank you for being my best friend and my boyfriend._

_I love you very much and hope you know that you are my very special person._

_Lots of love,_

_El Xxxxxxx_

Mike stared at the card for what felt like a very long time. His eyes were watering from emotions he couldn't explain, but this card meant everything to him.

He knew in that moment that he was going to keep this card for the rest of his life, it was absolutely perfect.

"I made it today with the help of my tutor…" El's voice suddenly broke Mike's daze and he quickly looked up at his beautiful girlfriend.

"El I love it. It's amazing, thank you." He told her still feeling incredibly choked.

El shuffled hesitantly, "I am sorry I couldn't get you a present…" she said sadly.

Mike shook his head and put the card onto the table and moved closer to her. "Don't be silly. I didn't expect a present, it's not like you can leave the house."

El nodded sadly but then a smile started to appear on her face as if a light bulb had just turned on over her head of pretty curls.

Before Mike could question her expression, El jumped at him, pressing her lips tightly to his, taking him completely by surprise.

She stepped back and beamed at Mike whose dark eyes had grown a very dreamy looking expression. "Is that a good present?" she asked him.

"Y-yeah…that's a  _very_  good present." He could only reply hoarsely.

El giggled making Mike's heart quiver before she took his hand and motioned him to the couch exclaiming that she wanted to watch a movie.

Whilst El decided on a film, Mike went into the kitchen and got to work making popcorn, feeling extremely pleased with himself when he did it right and only burned a few of the kernels.

He returned to the couch with a big bowl of popcorn and a surprised expression when he saw El had picked up  _A New Hope_.

"Star Wars again?" he asked her incredulously.

El shrugged and smiled, "it's my favourite."

Mike felt his heart almost explode, yep this was definitely the girl of his dreams.

He handed his beautiful girlfriend the popcorn bowl and put the tape into the VCR.

Mike sat down next to El who was already happily tucking into the popcorn. He smiled to himself, his favourite film saga and his favourite girl, now this was living.

"Mike?" El asked suddenly half way through the film.

"Hmm?" Mike asked slightly distracted by the film but turning his head to look at the beauty in front of him.

"Do you think Princess Leia is pretty?" she asked biting her lip with nerves.

Mike was stunned into silence for a moment. If he was honest of course he thought Princess Leia was pretty, what guy didn't? Before El, Princess Leia had definitely been his crush and the girl of his dreams but that had changed now.

"Erm…well yeah she's pretty but not like you are." He said knowing that friends don't lie.

When El looked more confused, he pressed on. "I mean…you do sort of look like Princess Leia but you're much more pretty. You're beautiful. Like I know you like this make up stuff, but you don't need it to be beautiful El. You're naturally beautiful." He told her, his nerves starting to hit him.

El dared to grin, "really?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

Mike smiled, taking in her stunning eyes. " _Yes_  really! And you're really cute too. Especially right now," he teased moving a little closer to her on the couch.

El smiled bashfully and averted her brown eyes to the couch. Mike loved her shyness it was so endearing.

He scooted a bit closer and hesitantly cupped her face with his hand. Her eyes slowly roamed up his face until they met his dark eyes.

Mike appraised her stunning face and smiled to himself, "you've changed a lot in the year we've been apart. I mean you were really pretty back then but now…well I swear you get more beautiful by the day."

He watched as her delicate cheeks coloured and he loved that he had put the blush there.

El looked at him lovingly, her eyes slightly widened as she moved her hand slowly to his face and softly traced her fingers across his cheek.

"You have changed too. More… _handsome_." She said as if testing the word on her lips.

Mike would have cringed but he was too enthralled with the reaction his body was having to her delicate touches.

Her fingers brushed down his sharp cheek bone as he gulped nervously, feeling goose bumps rush up and down his spine.

Mike's dark eyes watched El's eyes as she became fascinated by his freckles and for a moment he thought she might be trying to count them.

Her fingers then carried on their caress to his lips. Mike felt like he couldn't breathe, he was so caught in the moment.

El traced one finger extremely slowly from his top lip to his bottom lip making his heart pound in his chest and for the butterflies in his stomach to wreak absolute havoc in his trembling body.

"Pretty," El mused staring at his lips. Mike couldn't take it a single second more. He moved El's hand off his face, keeping it securely in his grip as he leaned in the short distance and kissed her.

El's gasp was lost on her crushed lips and she immediately flung her arms around Mike's neck and pulled him closer.

Mike moved as close as he could get to El on the couch, his hands flats on her back, pushing her flush to him.

His heart was erratic as he felt her chest against his chest. It was like they were one heart instead of two.

Mike kissed her delicately, slowly and with desire as he breathed her in. El sighed happily against his lips making a surge of arousal starting to heat his body.

He clutched the material of her dress like a life line as he kissed her harder as his desire gave in to lust. He wanted more of her, he wanted to taste her on his lips and with his tongue.

In the heat of the moment Mike pulled at El's lower lip and brought it in between his teeth for a moment before releasing it. He felt El gasp and when she didn't pull away he took advantage of the fact that her mouth had opened.

Mike pressed forward and carefully touched her lips with his tongue, feeling her heavy breath tingle into his mouth. He groaned softly and explored her mouth with his tongue until he came across hers, hesitant and holding back.

He was about to come back to reality as to what he was doing when El's tongue slowly touched his in a stroking action.

A deep sound of yearning was ripped from his chest as he moved one of his hands from her back and moved it into her thick locks.

As their tongues danced together and they both became more confident in their actions, Mike could feel the heat pouring off his skin and he knew he was getting hard at the soft sounds that were escaping El's mouth.

Mike could have stayed like this forever, completely and utterly wrapped up in El, testing the waters of the passion that they held for one another.

But when there was a loud knocking sequence at the door, they both sprang away from each other immediately.

"Open up kid!" came Hopper's annoyed voice making Mike's eyes widen in panic as to what he had just been doing to the chief's was safe to say hearing his girlfriend's dad's solemn voice during the heat of passion was absolutely a boner killer.

El immediately gestured her head quickly to the side causing all the locks on the front door to open.

Mike felt like he was hyperventilating as Hopper walked through the door and looked at the pair with suspicious eyes.

"So…what are you two up to then?" He said in what some would assume was a playful voice, but Mike could instantly tell this was a trap. This of course didn't stop his stupid mouth from moving.

"Er nothing! We were just watching Star Wars!" he tremored.

Hopper folded his arms and glared at Mike. "Really? Well it looked like that film ended quite a while ago  _Wheeler_."

Mike quickly turned to the television set to see with impending doom that Hopper was right. Even the credits were finished and there was just static. Oh shit.

"W-we were just talking dad," El interjected as if hoping this would help but Mike sadly knew it wouldn't.

Hopper scoffed as he pulled a bottle of beer out of the fridge and took a big gulp. "Yeah looked like that kid. I think it's time Wheeler went home."

Mike sighed knowing that was coming. El looked like she was going to object but he quickly placed his hand on top of hers and smiled sadly. "I'll see you soon okay?"

El bit her lip and nodded miserably. Mike took a breath and stood up, quickly grabbing his bag and safely tucking his valentine's card off El inside.

"Hey kid, why don't you go get in your pj's and then we'll eat." Hopper's sudden voice change from dangerous to kind terrified Mike.

El smiled slightly and nodded, waving good bye begrudgingly to Mike before heading into her room.

* * *

 

Hopper turned his fake smile back into a glare and turned back to Mike. "Right off you go Wheeler."

Mike who had been staring at El's closed bedroom door with what Hopper could only describe as puppy dog eyes, suddenly jumped at his voice and turned to him with wide eyes.

"Er…yeah. Bye Hopper, I mean sir." He said nervously, fumbling to put on his back pack. He had just reached the door when Hopper held him back by the scruff of his t-shirt.

Mike froze on the spot and Hopper leaned in closer to him menacingly. "I'm warning you Wheeler. You two might have gone through  _hell_  and back this past year. But it'll be  _nothing_  compared to what I'll do to you if you have  _any_  funny business going on with  _my_  daughter. Got it?"

Hopper was pleased to see that Mike looked as white as a sheet. "Y-yes s-sir." He managed to get out.

Feeling satisfied, Hopper released the t-shirt and watched with amusement as the boy rushed out of the front door and ran down the steps.

Hopper walked closer to the front door and watched as Mike tried to get onto his bike. Why not add another nail into the coffin? "Oh and Wheeler?" Hopper said in an almost pleasant voice.

Mike looked up, "y-yes?" he asked nervously.

"That shade of lip gloss you're wearing isn't your colour."

He was happy to see that Mike looked fit to explode from how red he had gone. He wiped at his mouth desperately and then jumped on his bike, speeding away as fast as his long legs would take him.

Hopper watched him go and then chuckled to himself as he shut the front door and locked it. He felt satisfied that he had prevented any dirty thoughts or funny business for at least another year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Please let me know what you thought :-)


	9. Breaking The Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Hopper doesn't know won't hurt him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you all for the lovely comments on the story so far! You are all amazing! Thank you for sharing your thoughts <3

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

Chapter 9: Breaking The Rules

 

_March 1985._

 

Spring break couldn't have come quicker Mike thought as he biked hard to the cabin with Dustin and Will, Lucas falling back slightly as Max kept up on her skate board.

El only had her tutoring for four hours in the morning and then they were free to come over every day and see her. Mike smirked knowing there wasn't anything Hopper could do about it because he was in work.

Mike chucked his bike to the side as he approached the cabin eagerly, his friends trailing behind making kissing noises and jokes.

Before he could even knock, El came out of the cabin looking simply radiant in a pink dress, her curly hair plaited. Mike's breath caught in his chest.

"You look beautiful" he said breathlessly as El beamed and skipped down the steps to him. He pulled her immediately into his arms and lay his head on top of her curls, a goofy smile on his face.

"I missed you," El sighed into Mike's chest making his heart constrict with how much he loved her. "I missed you too…" he murmured.

There was a loud cough from behind the pair and Dustin's amused voice. "You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that El and Mike missed each other."

The others laughed whilst Mike and El broke out of their embrace, although he didn't hesitate to entwine their fingers. "Shut up," he glared playfully.

"We'll shut up when you two stop with the whole love heart eyes," Max smirked before putting her hands on her hips. "So what do we want to do today?"

Everyone went quiet as they thought about their limited options.

"What about hide and seek?" Will asked.

"No we've played that six times this week." Lucas answered rolling his eyes.

"Climbing trees?" Mike suggested.

"No! Not after Dusty here almost broke his arm." Max scoffed.

Dustin scowled, "I didn't  _almost_  break my arm!"

"Movies in the cabin?" Lucas offered.

"No, it gets really hot in there at this hour remember. When the suns on it. We need somewhere cooler like my basement." Mike said casually.

"Let's go to your basement Mike." El said in her sweet soft tone.

The party looked at her in surprise and Mike felt immediately anxious. "El…you know we can't leave the cabin. Your dad would have a fit."

El shrugged, "he wouldn't need to know."

"Wow what did you do to pure and innocent El Mike? She's a rebel now!" Dustin teased making Mike immediately go red at the insinuation.

"Nothing you idiot!"

"Well I think El's idea is the best one. We could play D&D or something." Lucas said leaning against his parked bike.

Mike frowned whilst the others nodded eagerly. "But what if some one spots her?" he asked nervously.

Max stepped forward, "well we can like disguise her. Have you still got all that crap Nancy gave you El?"

When El nodded and smiled, Max took her other hand and dragged her away into the cabin from Mike. He watched them leave like a part of his heart had just walked off too.

Five minutes later Max reappeared with El. Her curly brunette locks hidden underneath a red long wig and dark sunglasses.

Mike couldn't help but grin with the rest of the group as nostalgia hit him. He remembered El walking out of his bathroom with a blonde wig and pink dress and a look of hesitant confidence on her beautiful face.

"Careful, now we have two fiery red heads!" Dustin called as he picked up his bike.

Max rolled her eyes whilst the boys all laughed. El hesitated and then looked up at Mike with a smile.

"Is it pretty?" she asked him quietly.

Mike looked at her with love and walked up to her, entwining their hands. "Yeah it is. You look beautiful no matter what you wear though." He said shrugging bashfully whilst his friends all made vomiting noises and Max yelled "here we go again!"

"Right let's hit the road then!" Lucas said happily mounting his bike whilst Max walked next to him with her skateboard under her arm.

El looked around at the modes of transport and Mike could feel the nerves growing in his stomach. "Er…El? Do you wanna get on the back of my bike?"

She turned to him with bright eyes and nodded with excitement. Mike tried to keep a cool face when El hopped on the bike and moved her arms around his stomach, her body tucked up to his. He knew the boys were smirking at him and he was determined not to let them tease him anymore.

The ride to his house was utter bliss in Mike's opinion. The temperature wasn't too cold and wasn't too hot and the angel laying her head on his back and her hands on his abdomen was making him feel jittery sparks of electricity and heat as he rode.

He couldn't stop smiling to himself as he biked, knowing that Hopper would kill him if he found out they took El out of the cabin, but knowing it was worth it for her to  _finally_  have some freedom and proper fresh air.

"You okay back there?" Mike asked sweetly, turning his head slightly in El's direction before turning his gaze to the road, trying his hardest to concentrate on the trail and not on the beautiful girl tucked up to him.

"Yes…" El said breathing a sigh of relief. "I feel happy." She added in contentment making Mike's heart flutter madly. Her hands stroked slightly against his stomach and Mike's eyes widened with shock but he tried to keep silent, wondering if she knew what the contact was doing to his body.

"Your stomach is harder than I remember. Why is it?" El said rather curiously as her stroking hand prodded him slightly. Mike felt himself blushing madly and was thankful that she couldn't see his face.

"Er…I guess it's just muscle?" He said weakly. Mike knew he wasn't exactly buff, far from it in fact. But now that he was growing taller by the day and puberty had hit him like a train, he knew all the exercise he did on the bike was starting to slowly catch up with his body.

El didn't say anything but carried on her innocent but tantalising stroking of his stomach. Mike was thankful when they reached his house because he didn't think he would have been able to concentrate on biking a moment longer.

"You okay there Mike?" Will said watching his friend with amusement as they all started to dismount the bikes by the basement door.

Mike blushed furiously and averted his eyes from his friends as he helped El off the back. "Yeah I'm fine." He said quickly, his friends only sharing smirks and thankfully not pressing the issue further.

* * *

 

As soon as El got off the bike she looked up at the house with awe. She couldn't believe she was back to where it had all started. A strange heaviness hit her chest that she didn't fully understand and she followed Mike and her friends into the basement trying to ignore the feeling.

Everyone piled into the basement and went their separate ways. Dustin and Lucas headed to the kitchen upstairs whilst Max helped Will set up the D&D game. Mike hovered by the door and watched El closely as she looked around the basement with wonder.

Her eyes finally fell on the object she had been hopeful would still be there. Her  _fort_. El couldn't understand the tears that started to rush down her cheeks and she walked closer to her old bed.

"Are you okay?" El heard the calming voice of her boyfriend as he walked up behind her, clearly having seen what she was looking at.

El turned back to look at Mike over her shoulder and gave him a warm smile. "I just can't believe it's still here." She mused.

Mike grinned and moved his arms around her, placing a kiss onto her cheek before they both turned their gaze back onto the fort. "And I will make sure it stays here for as long as possible." He assured her.

She looked into his dark eyes, so warm and bright to her. They made her heart flip every time. "I love you." She said boldly.

Mike blushed and grinned happily. "I love you too."

"Woah, woah woah! Did you two just say the  _L_  word?!" Max gasped. El had forgotten for a moment that her and Mike weren't alone and they both turned to see Will and Max watching them avidly.

"Yeah we did." Mike said defiantly as he reached for El's hand, their fingers lacing together naturally.

Will smirked and Max looked oddly proud of them both. "Well just don't let those two hear you." She joked, her finger pointing up to the ceiling where El knew the kitchen was.

10 minutes later the party were all sat around the table and immersed in D&D. Well the boys were whilst the girls watched on. Max and El were still learning more about the game before they were due to start playing and Will was still designing their characters.

El didn't particularly mind, she was sat next to Mike, her chair tucked up as close as possible to his and holding his hand under the table. She watched him with awe as he controlled the game, it caused an odd stir of excitement in her chest at his power.

Max grew irritated after a while and started to tell Lucas that he'd taken the wrong move whilst he became flustered and his character almost died. They bickered playfully between one another and El watched them with interest, wondering if her and Mike would ever argue, she had certainly argued with her dad before. At the thought of Hopper El felt instantly guilty, knowing that he would be furious if he found out she was breaking the rules. But there was only so much time she could stand being cooped up.

After another hour Dustin's rumbling stomach signified lunch time. Will and Dustin headed upstairs promising the rest of the group that they would make a bunch of sandwiches since Mrs Wheeler was out at book club. El was slightly thankful otherwise she'd have to be hiding right now if Mike's mom was home, she still didn't know about her.

The two young couples left each other alone, Max and Lucas headed to the couch and snuggled whilst El and Mike went and sat in the fort whispering to each other and holding hands.

They stopped talking for a moment and Mike just stared at El, his eyes slightly wide as he gazed immediately into her eyes. "What is it?" she asked him suddenly feeling shy as a blush crept up her cheeks.

"It's just…I sat in here for 353 days desperate for you to come home. And…now you're  _here_." Mike's voice came out cracked and dry and El felt her chest squeeze with that odd feeling again.

Their joined hands grip seemed to get a little tighter as if they were holding onto each other for dear life. Mike sniffed and sighed staring at her still. "I just feel…complete."

El couldn't stop the blinding smile that arose onto her lips. She had never known a truer word than what Mike had just exclaimed. "I feel complete too." El whispered, slowly closing the short gap between them.

" _Ew_  get a room you two!" Dustin's voice suddenly boomed as he came down the stairs with Will. One of their hands laden with a plate of sandwiches whilst the other held potato chips and soda.

Mike rolled his eyes in annoyance but before he could bite back, Max came to their rescue. " _Relax_  they are holding hands you dumbass. Go get yourself a girlfriend and you won't have to worry about other people's relationships."

Dustin glared at her, "I'll have you know I was asked out by  _three_  girls last week."

"Well then why don't you say yes?" Lucas asked confused from his position on the couch.

"Steve said to act like I don't care." Dustin said shrugging.

"The same Steve that _lost_  his girlfriend to Will's brother?" Max asked deadpan, her eyebrow rising making the others snort.

"Can we  _not_  talk about my sister please." Mike said shuddering as he got out of the fort and gave his hand to El, helping her to her feet.

"Fair enough." Dustin said putting the sandwiches on the table and scoffing into one. His eyes turned on Will who was opening the potato chips. "Have you asked Jennifer out yet?" he asked curiously.

Will suddenly became flustered and almost dropped the packet of potato chips on the floor. "Er…no. Not yet." He said trying to clear his dry throat.

"Well don't leave it too long, some other guy will ask her out." Lucas said grabbing a sandwich.

"But she likes Will doesn't she? Why would she go out with another boy?" El asked confused. She couldn't comprehend loving another boy like she did Mike.

"Probably because they're stronger, smarter and cooler than me." Will mumbled looking down at the food.

El frowned, "but you  _are_  cool." She said in confusion.

"And you're called  _Will the Wise_  for a reason." Mike interjected smiling at his friend.

"And you did kind of survive an entire  _week_  in the Upside Down dude. I'd say you're pretty strong." Lucas said pointing a potato chip at Will before eating it whilst Max and Dustin nodded in agreement, their mouths full of sandwich.

Will cringed but looked at his friends with surprise. "Thanks guys." He said brightly.

"No problem." Max said swallowing her sandwich whilst Lucas snorted. "You didn't say anything."

Max shrugged, "I don't need to." She said with sass making Lucas give her love heart eyes of admiration. El grinned to herself knowing she had seen a similar look on Mike's face when he looked at her sometimes. She happily grabbed a sandwich not even minding that it wasn't an eggo.

* * *

 

The party played D&D until the late afternoon when Mike knew he begrudgingly would have to take El home. Not just to get her back before Hopper, but she also couldn't be seen by his parents.

Mike wondered to himself when he would  _finally_  be able to tell his mom and dad that he had a girlfriend and introduce her to them. He knew his mom must have seen a difference in him but she hadn't questioned it. He had literally gone from depressed and extremely unhappy to bright as a button the next day. It was crazy to think of the affect El had on him sometimes.

Mike asked the party if just he could take El home and they agreed with smiles thinking he had some big plan to suck face or something. But in reality, he just wanted some alone time with El. They didn't even need to talk, just being in each other presence was just enough sometimes.

The bike journey was quieter than before as they both mulled over the idea that they were about to be separated again. Mike knew he probably was under the category of clingy boyfriend, but after being separated from El for almost a year, he couldn't get enough of seeing her. He knew once spring break was over he would go back to seeing her every other day but for now he would just try and enjoy the rest of spring break with his girlfriend.

Mike walked El up to the porch, their hands swinging together as they approached the front door. He watched as El opened the door with her mind and it swung open slowly. He sighed knowing that this was good bye for today.

"I had a lot of fun today." El said stepping closer to him and playing with the hem of her dress with her free hand. Mike watched her with love, wanting nothing more than to kiss her but also remembering that Hopper had signed his death warrant.

"Me too. I mean I always have fun with you…but it was nice to take you back  _home_." He said gently, his eyes staring into hers hoping she would always think of his house as her first proper home. She belonged with  _him_ , he knew it, El knew it and even Hopper knew it deep down.

El hummed gently and she moved her hand to his cheek, Mike gulped nervously and stared at her with adoration. "Does home always have to be a place?" she asked him softly, her head cocking slightly as she thought about her own question.

Mike could feel his heart hammering. "Er…I guess not. I guess it can be something else." He mumbled nervously.

She smiled slowly at first until it reached her eyes, and then she was positively sparkling. " _You_  are my home Mike. Wherever you are is  _home_."

Mike's breath hitched and he felt his chest become wracked with emotion at her beautiful words. "You are  _my_  home El. I love you so much." He gasped before giving into his temptations and kissing her.

His hands moved to cup her cheeks before knotting into her hair whilst El's hands gripped his shoulders as she sighed into the kiss. Mike couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips and he opened her mouth gently with his open, their tongues meeting almost immediately as a burning fire started to take place in the pit of his stomach.

They could have stayed like that for minutes or even hours before El broke the kiss slowly. Mike looked at her dazed and breathless. "I don't think dad would like to see this." She panted.

Mike couldn't help but laugh as the adrenaline rushed around his veins, his body still shaking. "You're right." He told her as he exhaled a deep breath.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Mike all but whispered as the tension in his chest tried to slowly lift.

El beamed, "yes please. Will you call me later?"

"Of course!" Mike replied watching her with big wide eyes, trying to take in everything about her before they parted.

El sighed and leaned in, kissing his cheek sweetly. The area her lips had touched immediately burned. "Good night Mike." She whispered.

"Good night El" Mike said anxiously, his heart fit to burst out of his chest as he watched her give him a sly smile, walk in the cabin and slowly close the door. A big grin of utter love sickness took over Mike's face.

He was completely overwhelmed that he forgot there was even steps to the porch and he fell down them with an "umph!" landing on the grass. Feeling incredibly embarrassed and hoping El hadn't seen from inside, he quickly jumped up and brushed off his clothes, rushing over to his bike with red hot cheeks.

* * *

 

"Hey El, are you there? Over."

"Hi Mike…over."

"I miss you El."

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't say over."

"Oh  _shit_. Well…forget over. We don't need it. Just…don't tell the others okay?"

"Okay. And Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you too. And I had a lot of fun today."

"What was your favourite part?"

"Kissing you."

" _Really?!_ I mean…cool."

"Do you like kissing me too Mike?"

"Are you kidding El?! I  _love_  it. I wish I could kiss you all the time."

"Why can't we?"

"Because your dad would kill me."

"I'd never let him kill you."

"That's true I guess…I forget sometimes that my girlfriend is a superhero."

"I'm not a superhero…"

"You  _are_  El. You're powerful, amazing, strong…and beautiful."

"Superheroes are beautiful?"

"No…just you."

"I love you Mike."

"I love you too El."


	10. Summer Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer signifies a lot of changes for El and the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kudos love of this story and for the amazing comments. Your feedback really boosts me! I truly hope you enjoy this story <3
> 
> As the title suggests, there is some mild sexual themes in this chapter.

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

 

Chapter 10: Summer Hormones

 

_August 1985_

 

The laughter and shouting of six young teenagers could probably be heard for miles, but because of the cabin's isolated location, their joy was solely their own.

Mike didn't think he'd ever been happier when El had called him on the super com, ecstatic that she had passed her exams and would be starting high school with him and the party in September. He was so proud of her and was crossing out the days on his calendar until they would start school together.

He wondered how different high school would be in general, but also how different it would be with a girlfriend. Mike was sure people like Troy would be astonished that he could even get a girlfriend. He scowled slightly as he thought about Troy, he wondered if he'd remember who El was. Even if he did, no one would believe him, he'd probably be too embarrassed to admit he had been beaten up by a girl. A  _kickass superhero girl_.

Mike focused back on the task at hand, leaving thoughts of Troy and high school to the back of his mind whilst he, Dustin, Lucas and Will made El a tyre swing outside of the cabin. El and Max in the meantime were inside looking through Max's old clothes to provide El with some shorts and t-shirts so she could survive the blistering summer.

"Right should we test this thing out?" Lucas said wiping his sweating brow and eyeing up the tyre swing.

"Me first!" Dustin said before launching himself into the tyre swing. Mike had to admit to himself that Dustin was definitely the best one to test the product because he was the broadest out of them all.

Puberty was chasing after the boys and quickly winning. They were all shooting up in height, especially Mike, Lucas was starting to have to shave, Dustin's puppy fat was becoming muscles and all of the boys would be speaking normally and then their vocal chords would force their words out high pitched or low pitched.

Mike certainly couldn't wait for the voice changes to be over with because Max teased the boys relentlessly over it. Not that the girls were any better, puberty was after them too. Both girls had got taller, their shapes becoming more defined, Max more of a sporty figure and El softer, curvier…not that Mike had been  _staring_  or anything!

What was worse with the girls is that their time of the month always coincided like they had some sisterhood going on. At that time Lucas and Mike tried their hardest to be good boyfriends and provide the girls with chocolate, ice cream and love whilst also running for the hills with Dustin and Will when the girls got snappy and irritated.

Dustin had called it "survival week" meaning if they did what the girls wanted and kept their heads down then they would survive. Mike felt thankful he didn't have to go through that, and his wet dreams seemed pretty mediocre compared to what the girls went through every month.

"Brilliant! I think we've done a good job." Will said brightly, tapping the tyre proudly as Dustin was pulled out of the swing head first by Lucas who let him fall to the floor with a laugh.

"Ooh torture of Dusty! Let me join in!" Max's voice called from the porch as she descended the stairs with El and went over to witness Dustin and Lucas playful scrap on the dried grass.

Mike felt his heart beating loudly and his eyes widened with love as he watched El take in the sight of her new swing. Her little gasp of excitement made butterflies go wild in his stomach.

She looked so beautiful, her curly hair tied in a high bun, her body clad in shorts and a t-shirt. Mike couldn't stop his eyes slowly look up and down her body, taking in her long lean legs, the way the shorts made her ass look and the fitted nature of her t-shirt. He gulped and looked away, scolding himself for being such a teenage boy. But no matter, he couldn't help his hormones. He was more than attracted to El, he couldn't help the magnetism he felt towards her.

"Do you like it?" Mike asked eagerly, watching El closely as her dainty hands ran across the tyre, her eyes wide with curiosity. She turned to him and nodded avidly. "Thank you!" she almost squealed.

"Hey! It wasn't just  _lover boy_  who made that swing!" Dustin said from the choke hold Max had him in, laughing her head off at her victory.

Mike went red but El beamed looked around at all of the boys. "Thank you all so much." She said so sincerely that Mike felt his heart fluttering all over again.

"Do you want to give it a go?" He asked his girlfriend, oddly nervous because he just wanted her to like it.

"Yes!"

Mike sprang forward to help El into the tyre swing, not just to make sure his girlfriend was safe and sound, but also because he had an innocent reason to hold her body for a moment until she was secure in the seat.

"Right, hold on tight to the ropes and I'm going to push you," Mike said in almost a whisper next to El's ear. With her hair up in the bun a lot more of her skin was exposed to him, and it caused goose bumps to rise up his arms. El didn't speak but nodded, he noticed her gulp nervously, not sure if it was from his whisper in her ear or from the prospect of the swing.

Mike moves his hands to the tyre edges and slowly started to push her, he could her laugh with surprise as he pushed harder causing her to speed up. "Do you like it?" he called to her, smiling to himself at her giggles.

"Yes! Keep going!" She shouted back laughing against the breeze being caused by the pushing. Mike grinned, loving how thrilled she was in the moment, his heart could have exploded knowing how happy she felt.

After a while of watching El swing the others grew impatient except for Mike who could have pushed her all day, even with his weak muscles. "Anyone want to play hide and seek?" Will asked the group.

Max, Lucas and Dustin quickly agreed but Mike could see El's hesitation, clearly wanting to keep on swinging. "No, I'll stay here with El." Mike finally said looking at his friends but still concentrating on swinging El.

"Of course you will." Max muttered in amusement, causing the other boys to laugh as they all raced into the woods.

"Mike?" El asked once the group had disappeared. "Yeah El?" he asked her, slowing down the pushing slightly so he could hear her.

"Will you swing with me? Like...in the tyre?"

Mike felt his eyes widen at the thought of being squished in the tyre with El. Their bodies so close. He held his hands on the tyre to make it come to a stop. "Er…I…I mean…do you think we'd  _fit_?" he squeaked out.

El looked at him over her shoulder, looking so perfect, her eyes glistening with…was that mischief?! "We can try…" she offered.

Mike felt himself immediately heat up, his body almost shaking when he realised she was  _flirting_  with him. Damn she was sexy and she had no idea! He turned his eyes onto the swing and frown slightly, "er…so how do we do this?"

El pondered the question for a moment and then shrugged. "You try and get in normally and I'll try and lift myself up and then sit on you."

She said it was such innocence that Mike honestly didn't know if she knew that her sitting on his lap was going to drive him crazy. He knew he shouldn't do it, he could practically imagine Hopper murdering him…but how could he refuse  _her_?

"Okay," he said sheepishly, gulping down his nerves as best as he could. El placed her hands higher up on the rope and impressively lifted her whole body up. "Damn you're strong…" Mike said impressed as he also held onto the rope and awkwardly fitted his body into the tyre with El.

Mike felt all the air leave his lungs when El sat back down onto his lap.  _Holy shit_  he thought to himself, they were both wearing shorts and her bare skin against his was incredibly. He exhaled a breath that he tried to keep quiet not wanting El to know how nervous he was.

His hands laced around her hands on the ropes and using his long legs he pushed them slightly. Mike tried desperately to concentrate on swinging the both of them, but all he could think about was that his beautiful girlfriend was in his lap,  _his_   _lap_  whilst the smell of her hair blew into his face making his body shudder.

"Hmm…this is better." El said calmly, her head under Mike's chin as he swung them. He couldn't help but smile despite the intensity of the situation. His nose nudged her temple slightly before he placed a soft kiss there.

His mouth moved down to her cheek and with a surge of confidence, he allowed his lips to slowly travel to her neck. "Yeah it is…" he said against her sweet skin, where he could feel her pulse hammering.

One of El's hands left the rope and moved back to caress her fingers against his cheek, slowly bringing his head even closer to her neck. Mike couldn't help but smile against her skin knowing that she seemed to have liked the kiss on her neck.

Mike closed his eyes and gently pressed his mouth to her neck once more, before blowing warm breath on her skin, he opened his eyes with a grin to see the goose bumps his actions had just caused.

"Does that feel good?" He whispered to her, his voice deeper and huskier. He felt a fire starting to burn in the pit of his stomach at having El this close.

"Yes," she gasped nodding slightly. "Do it again." She urged.

Mike smirked and leaned in again, kissing where the edge of her jaw and neck met before blowing his breath against the skin. He tentatively gave the skin a little lick and El almost jumped in surprise.

"Sorry!" He immediately apologised, his cheeks crimson. "I got a bit carried away." He mumbled wanting the ground to swallow him up.

El turned to look at him and he realised with stunned shock that her eyes were wide not with fear or anxiety but with  _lust_. It made the fire almost explode in his stomach as it began moving to his groin.

She shook her head slightly, her gaze not leaving his. "No…I loved it." She whispered before pulling his head closer to her with the hand that was still on his cheek.

Despite the slightly awkward position in the tyre swing,  _nothing_  was going to stop Mike from kissing El in that moment. He crashed his lips to her with a groan, their tongues immediately meeting, stroking desperately.

Mike let one of his hands leave the ropes and he snaked it around El's waist, bringing her closer to him as they made out. _Holy shit we're making out!_ Mike thought to himself as El sighed against his mouth, their breath mingled and it caused the heat in his groin to soon become arousal.

He could have stayed in that moment forever, letting the fire completely consume them both…but that wasn't meant to be.

"Holy fuck!" Lucas gasped.

"Mike's deflowering El in the  _tyre swing_!" Dustin shouted.

" _Deflowering_?" Max scoffed.

" _Ew_  you guys are gross!" Will shuddered.

Mike and El quickly pulled out of their embrace, Mike so stunned by his friends appearance that he tried to lean away from El as quickly as he could, not remembering there was nothing behind him and with a yelp fell out of the swing.

He shut his eyes for the impact but it never came. His friends gasped and he opened his eyes slowly to see he was floating just off the ground. Mike's quickly looked to El who was concentrating on him, he saw with a slightly movement of her head he slowly was laid on the grass.

"Thank you," he told her weakly, beyond embarrassed and not wanting to look at his friends who were howling. Remembering the result of his make out session with El, Mike quickly sat up on the grass and put his hands in his lap, desperately trying to think of something to make the stiffness go away.  _Hopper, Hopper, Hopper. Hopper with a gun about to shoot me. Will's dead body, all gross and slimy. Grandma, grandma, grandma._

Thankfully the combination of all three seemed to ease the situation very quickly but didn't stop the teasing from his friends from how they had just found him and El.

"You know there's an empty cabin right there guys? You could have just used a bedroom." Max said teasing.

"Max, the deflowering of El was clearly more epic in a tyre swing." Dustin snorted, wiping at his wet eyes.

Mike scowled at them all but became even more crimson if that was at all possible when El innocently asked, "what is deflowering?"

"It's n-nothing El! These lot are just being shit heads." He mumbled darkly whilst the party laughed even more because of El's innocent question.

"Oh  _come on_  Wheeler, surely you want her to know some day?" Max winked evilly. If looks could have killed Max would have been a pile of ash right now.

"Deflowering is when a guy takes a girl's virginity." Dustin said eagerly making Mike's blood boil, he couldn't even look at his girlfriend knowing she would have a confused look on her face right about now.

After a little while there was gasp, "Oh! You mean  _sex_." El said calmly making all the boys splutter.

Mike's eyes widened and he turned to El, "you…y-you know about  _sex_ El?" he gasped, completely stunned.

El nodded, "yes Joyce told me about it." She said so coolly. Mike wished he didn't get so uncomfortable talking about the subject, but he guessed it had something to do with the whole girls mature quicker than boys.

"Ew gross…my  _mom_  teaching sex ed." Will shuddered.

"Well she'll need it…" Lucas smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Will bit back, mortified even at the insinuation.

Lucas looked at Max who rolled her eyes and turned to Will. "We totally saw her and Hopper making out when we were going to the arcade last Tuesday. They were in Joyce's car and they were  _so_  obvious."

The whole group seemed to join in a huge gasp. "My  _mom_?!" Will squeaked. "My dad?" El asked in confusion.

"Well I suppose it was bound to happen. They have the electricity." Dustin said reasonably, making the whole group turn to him in surprise.

"The  _electricity_?" Lucas asked his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah they obviously waited until they felt the electricity. The  _sexual electricity_."

"What, did your mom teach you that?" Max scoffed.

"No Steve."

"Yeah exactly…your  _mom_." Max said rolling her eyes making the others laugh.

Whilst the group bickered and El went back to swinging, there was the noise of the gravel being disturbed and the party turned to see Hopper walking towards them with Joyce. Because of the recent accusations, the whole party went quiet, immediately awkward at seeing the pair together.

Will was the first one to break the silence out of the group, "mom what are you doing here? And with the  _chief_?" he asked sheepishly.

Joyce having no idea of the awkward tension of the group just smiled kindly. "Hi honey, well I saw Hop in town and thought I'd come and see you all. Then I thought you and me could go for ice cream?" she said sweetly, in her Joyce Byers way.

Will went red but nodded looking at the floor, "er…okay mom." Mike couldn't help but wonder if Joyce wanted to talk to her son alone for a reason. Maybe this thing between her and Hopper was more than just making out?

"What's that?" Hopper asked staring at the tyre swing.

El shrugged smiling and carried on swinging, "it's my swing. The boys made it."

Hopper looked exasperated, "well I need you  _all_ to come indoors. We've got a few things to discuss…"

Mike immediately felt a panic take over his body, ew were Hopper and Joyce about to announce their relationship to them all? Or was it something worse…had he somehow found out about El and Mike making out?! He tried to calm down by reminding himself that if Hopper had known, Mike would be dead right now, so maybe he was in the clear.

The group reluctantly went into the warmth of the cabin and sat around the table looking expectantly at Hopper who was leaning against a counter, Joyce stood next to him.

"As I'm sure you're all aware, El is starting school with you this September." Hopper began, his arms crossed as he looked at each individual member of the party. They all nodded, unable to hide their grins.

"Well I met with Dr Owens this morning and he agrees that it's time that we start integrating El back into society…"

Mike gasped with excitement, "does that mean she can officially go out now?" he said almost bouncing in his seat.

"Yes but…hang on what do you mean officially go out? Has she been going out  _unofficially_?" Hopper said quickly picking up on Mike's slip. Since March whenever they could get away with it, the party had been sneaking El out. She had been to Mike's a number of times and even Max's, Dustin's and Lucas's. They hadn't been able to get away with sneaking her to Will's yet because either Joyce or Jonathan were always there.

" _No_!" the whole party said adamantly. Hopper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "give me strength…" he mumbled darkly to himself.

"So El is allowed out now?" Max said calmly ignoring Hopper annoyance at the fact that they had been sneaking around for months.

Hopper finally looked back up at the group and nodded his head slowly. "Yes, El can go out. But there are going to be  _rules_  and you all need to know the story I'm going with." He said making the party groan.

"Let him finish you lot." Joyce said giving them all a stern look which literally still made her look sweet and kind. Joyce didn't do stern with the kids.

"What are the rules dad?" El asked calmly. Mike turned his gaze onto his girlfriend and couldn't stop the big grin on his face. She looked so excited at the prospect of properly being out in the world that she didn't care if there was a rule or two.

Hopper turned to his daughter, "well rule number one is that you don't use your powers unless it's an emergency. I'm talking life or death emergency El. Rule number two is you'll have a curfew which we'll decide on when you start going out with your friends. Okay kid?" He asked her seriously.

El practically beamed as she nodded. "Yes." She answered happily making Mike's heart swoon at the innocent excitement in her eyes. He couldn't wait to take her out, maybe now they could have a proper date.

"And what's the story?" Mike asked Hopper, knowing that he would say anything to keep El safe and with her family, friends and with  _him_.

"We're going to say that I adopted El at the beginning of summer from Chicago. Her dad is dead and her mom is…well her mom is too unwell to have custody of her. She was home schooled and you lot are friends with her because you all met when you were playing in the woods." Hopper said looking at them all, making sure they were all taking this in and understood the importance of El's cover story.

The group all nodded in agreement before Hopper continued. "And you all need to know that El's legal name is now Jane Eleanor Hopper. So call her El for short if she wants. But don't be surprised if people call her Jane."

"Jane?" Dustin asked in confusion.

"My mama named me Jane." El said looking at her friend with a sad smile that broke Mike's heart. He reached for her hand under the table, their fingers laced comfortingly.

"Just whatever you do, don't call her  _Eleven_  in public." Hopper said scolding the children who nodded quickly.

"We won't. We promise." Mike said seriously before something else niggled in his mind and he had to say it. "What er…what should me and El say about our relationship?"

His friends looked at him with smirks as if they couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask Hopper the question. The man in question stared at him deadpan for a moment. "Will people even notice?" He said coolly.

Dustin snorted, "oh trust me…they aren't  _exactly_  subtle."

" _Dustin_!" Mike snapped through gritted teeth before kicking his so-called friend under the table. He couldn't look at the chief and felt the blush of red creep up his cheeks.

Just as Hopper who was glaring at Mike was about to say something, Joyce quickly interrupted looking at El. "Sweetie if you're happy with it, me and you are going to go clothes shopping tomorrow. We think you could do with a new wardrobe of clothes before you start school. And we need to get your school supplies."

El looked ecstatic. "Can my friends come too?" she asked eagerly.

Joyce sighed, "well sweetie we're going to be there for a while and in the girls' section…so I don't think the boys- "

"Can Max come then?" El interjected and Max nodded in approval. Mike couldn't believe how well Max and El had taken to each other, it was like they were their own best friends in a way.

Joyce smiled, "of course Max can come."

Mike could tell how excited El was to buy new clothes, everything she owned was hand me downs. But he couldn't help but feel down at the thought that she wouldn't need to borrow his clothes anymore.

He loved it when she would return a sweater in exchange for another. Mike would never tell a soul, but he'd put the used sweater back on and get into bed, smelling El's scent on the sleeve until he'd fall asleep. Mike wasn't just in love with El, he was obsessed with that beautiful girl.

* * *

 

El's eyes were wide with enthusiasm as she looked at rack upon rack of clothing, different colours and patterns that excited her. In the lab she had worn beige clothing, if you could even call them clothing, but this was a completely new world to her. Even the fact that she was stood in a clothing store was a novelty to her.

"What about something like this with ripped tights and leather?" Max said eagerly holding up a short black dress. El blushed and laughed, "no I don't so."

Max huffed, "of come on! I thought you looked  _so_  cool in your punk clothes when I first saw you. I couldn't pull it off." She said putting the black dress back.

El smirked, "it was bitchin…but not  _me_."

"Well what  _is_  you?" Joyce said returning with some jeans. El sighed and looked around the store not really sure what her style was. She had gone from lab clothing into Mike's clothes, to Nancy's old dress, to Hopper's old clothes, to her punk attire and then hand me downs from Max.

"What did you feel most comfortable in? What was your favourite?" Joyce added to her previous question after El hadn't answered her.

El thought back to the many different styles she had worn, but with a smile she knew what her favourite was. She had felt her most confident and comfortable in the dress of Nancy's and her snow ball dress.

"Pretty things. Dresses." She concluded looking at Joyce who smiled and Max who rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed her influence hadn't turned El into a tomboy.

The ladies moved into the more girly area and El gasped with excitement as she picked out dress after dress and handed over pretty skirts and tops. She was in her element only interrupted by Joyce who had to remind her that Hopper had a budget.

El started to try on clothes and could barely recognise herself in the mirror. She looked like the other girls at the snow ball, she looked normal…she looked  _pretty_. El beamed and put the clothes on the buy pile.

Joyce insisted that El get some jeans and sweaters too, explaining she'd get cold in the skirts and dresses when winter came. El was happy to get the jeans but more reluctant with the sweaters. She allowed a few of them into the buy pile but she was already adamant that when she needed a sweater she'd be wearing one of Mike's.

"Right sweetie we just need to get you a bra. I'll go ask the lady if she can fit you." Joyce said happily before wandering off.

El frowned and turned to Max. "Bra?" she asked confused.

Max smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah you know those little cropped tops I gave you to wear under clothes? Well they are like training bras. What you need now is the real deal." She said calmly.

El watched Joyce come back with the sales assistant and pretty looking clothing pieces she guessed were bras. After being measured and given bras to try on, El actually liked the look of them on her body.

"Okay so you're a 32 B." Joyce said as she brought more bras to the changing room. They were different materials and colours.

"What does that mean?" El asked as Joyce handed her a white and pink lace bra. "It's just your size sweetie. And likelihood is that you'll need a bigger size as you grow."

El nodded and turned her attention back onto the bras. She was bought four of them, one white, one black, the white and pink lace one and an aqua blue lace one.

Once they had bought school supplies with the help of Max who had brought her own stationary list with her, they were shopped out.

Joyce treated the girls to dessert at the ice cream parlour before finally dropping them both off at home.

El put away all her new clothes with pride and put her new school bits into her backpack. She could feel the nerves clenching in her stomach even now.

"El are you there?" Came Mike's voice from the super com that was sitting on her bedside table.

With a big smile El jumped onto her bed, crossed her legs and picked up the radio.

"Hi Mike."

"Hi El. I missed you today. Did you have fun shopping?"

El beamed like she did anytime she heard Mike's voice. "It was really funny."

"What did you buy?" he asked with interest.

El told him about all of her stationary and her new backpack before moving onto clothes. "And I have really pretty dresses and skirts, jeans, tops…oh and bras."

She immediately heard the line crackle slightly as if Mike was clearing his throat rapidly.

"Are you okay Mike?" El asked with concern.

"Er yeah…sorry. So sounds like you got a lot of stuff."

"Yeah the bras are my favourite. They are really pretty. I'm a 32 B."

"Oh…er…that's…that's cool." His voice was thick again and El frowned hoping he wasn't getting a cold. She brushed off his awkwardness and asked him about his day. El lay back on the bed and laughed at his jokes and smiled feeling incredibly love sick and happy. She couldn't wait to spend the rest of the summer with her boyfriend and friends.


	11. Summer Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El's first summer of freedom...

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

Chapter 11: Summer Fun

 

_August 1985_

 

_This summer has been the best time of my entire life,_ El thought to herself as she walked hand in hand with Mike to the ice cream parlour for their first official date.

Their fingers were laced together and they walked slowly in time with one another as they laughed and talked, stealing loving glances at each other.

El had been thrilled at Mike's reactions to her new clothes so far. He seemed to really like the dresses and skirts if his wide heart eyes and gapping mouth meant anything. El felt a lot more confident in herself now that she had found her style and was enjoying the more girly things to life.

They were finally seated by the window, sharing a large chocolate sundae between them. El realised quickly how much she liked ice cream, chocolate in particular. Her eyes must have shown her excitement because Mike chuckled. "You enjoying this huh?"

"Mm hm." She beamed licking the ice cream off the spoon. Mike gave her a startled look and focused his attention back onto the ice cream. His reaction didn't go unnoticed and El immediately worried she had shown bad manners.

"Did I do something wrong?" she whispered to him, her eyes full of concern. Mike looked back up at her, surprised by her demeanour and quickly shook his head.

"No! You didn't do anything wrong El." He told her, giving her a reassuring smile that melted her heart.

"Then why did you look strange when I licked the spoon?" she asked him confused.

Mike went immediately crimson and prodded his spoon into the sundae, keeping his eyes down. He cleared his throat, still not looking at her. "Because…I liked it…" He mumbled.

El watched him in confusion. Why did he look embarrassed if he liked it? She looked at him more closely and realisation slowly started to seep into her brain. His embarrassment was the same embarrassment he had when they were interrupted in a private moment together. El thought about the few times they had kissed with their tongues and she found herself smirking as she realised  _why_ he liked her licking a spoon.

Mike hesitantly met her eye and El gave him a warm, sweet smile. "It's okay if you liked it. You don't have to be embarrassed." She told him honestly, feeling a surge of confidence flow in her blood.

Her boyfriend's eyes were as big as saucers at her revelation. His lips slowly turned into a relieved grin and he reached for her hand which was lounging on the table next to the sundae glass.

"I love you," Mike sighed happily, his eyes glazing over slightly as he stared at El. She felt her heart leap with joy just from how he looked at her. "I love you too." She told him, grinning so much her cheeks ached.

He squeezed her hand and looked at their entwined fingers. "I love you so much I find it hard to control sometimes. And I…I'm  _obviously_  very attracted to you El and it makes things kind of… _difficult_  sometimes." Mike admitted, his cheeks rosy.

El felt herself blushing as she thought back to  _the talk_  with Joyce when she had started her period. Joyce had explained about attraction and hearing Mike admitting his attraction to her sent goose bumps up her arm despite the warm heat of summer. She was certain he was talking about sexual attraction.

If El was honest, she hadn't felt the _sexual_  attraction with Mike because she didn't honestly know what it would feel like. She was only 14 and still learning about intimacy. What she did know was that she was very much attracted to Mike. Everything about him drew her in, even when he was moody she was compelled to make him feel better.

She thought back to their few make out sessions and how it made her heart race, her throat dry, her skin sensitive and a deep heat in her lower abdomen. El pondered to herself if that was perhaps sexual attraction whilst her and Mike carried on eating their ice cream and discussing their summer plans.

El loved how excited Mike got about all the things they could now do over the summer because she didn't have to hide away anymore. Even just strolling through the main town with Mike was unreal to El, it felt amazing to finally feel able to breathe and to feel normal.

"And then I thought tomorrow we could all go to the lake for a swim." Mike said eagerly to El bringing her out of her daze.

She immediately felt a chill run down her spine as she thought about being back in the water. Her only real experience with water was her bath and then having to find Will and Barb in the pool. Needless to say, her memories of being in the water were horrifying. She even refused to take baths, sticking with showers instead.

"Are you okay El?" Mike asked with concern, she hadn't realised her boyfriend was watching her closely.

El looked at him and couldn't hide the vulnerability in her eyes. "The water…it makes me think of the bath."

Mike's eyes widened, "I'm sorry El I didn't even think about that. You don't have to go…it's just I thought it might have been fun. And…I want to show you there is nothing to fear from the water." He told her calmly, his thumb stroking her hand.

She looked down at their hands and frowned. "Water can be…fun?" El mumbled nervously.

Mike nodded his head enthusiastically, "totally El! Swimming is really fun and you can play games in the water and everything. And it's really nice to have a dip in the water on a hot day." he told her eagerly.

El slowly looked up at Mike and could see he wasn't lying to her and his eyes were full of genuine excitement. She wanted to tell him then and there that she'd try anything he deemed as fun, but something dawned on El. "I…I don't know  _how_  to swim." She admitted.

Mike's dark eyes widened in surprise and then realisation. He gave her a warm smile that instantly made El feel better. "That's okay too. If you want to come, we can stay in the shallow end where your feet still touch the bottom." He said calmly before adding, "but if you want… _I_  could always teach you how to swim."

"You would?" El asked, her eyes brightening at the idea.

"Yes of course," Mike said giving her the cutest smile. "It would be an honour to teach you how to swim."

El felt her cheeks blushing again but she found herself smiling and nodding enthusiastically. "Yes Mike. Teach me how to swim."

Mike grinned at her, "cool! So, we'll start tomorrow then. You happy to come to the lake?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm more than happy to come." El said smiling before wondering what she was meant to wear to go in the water before remembering how Joyce had made her pick out a swim suit on their shopping trip. That was clearly what it was for.

"I can't wait," Mike said sighing, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it softly, his dark eyes not leaving hers making El swoon as she watched him with a big grin.

* * *

 

The sun was blistering hot the next day and Mike felt thankful he had suggested the lake to his friends, but he was more excited about the fact that El would experience swimming and the lake for the first time.

He also felt incredibly embarrassed about the fact that El was going to see him without a t-shirt on. She'd see how pale and skinny he was and Mike wasn't sure how he felt about that. He had never really had insecurities about his body, not even caring until he had a girlfriend.

Mike didn't have a lot of time to worry about how he looked when Hopper's Chevrolet arrived and El and Max hopped out. "Have fun kid! And no funny business!" Hopper called to El who was already rushing over to Mike.

Hopper glared at Mike and pointed at him, "I'm  _warning_ you Wheeler! No funny business!"

Mike immediately cringed as Dustin, Lucas and Will burst out laughing. "Y-yes sir!" he called to Hopper just before his vision was obscured by El jumped into his arms and hugging him tightly.

He grinned into her hair as she sighed into his chest. "I missed you." He whispered to her, but clearly not quietly enough because Max scoffed.

"Didn't you two go on a date  _yesterday_?"

"Well yeah…" Mike mumbled.

"Dude you two have it  _so_  bad!" Dustin chuckled as he threw his t-shirt off, ready to run into the water.

Mike ignored his friends making fun out of him and turned to his girlfriend. She was wearing a yellow summer dress and he could see the straps of a pink swimsuit that immediately made him nervous.

"So what do we do first?" El asked him quietly, he could see she was looking between him and the vast water anxiously.

"Well first we need to put sun cream on so we don't burn." He told her smiling before Dustin scoffed, "whatever  _mom_! This hunk of muscle here doesn't burn!" Mike rolled his eyes and watched as his curly haired friend ran into the water.

"Well this hunk of muscle  _does_  burn, so hand over the sun creams Wheeler." Max said taking off her t-shirt and shorts, making Lucas's eyes go comically large as she stood in a yellow swimsuit.

"I-I can put it on for you Max!" Lucas said eagerly, grabbing one of the sun creams off Mike and rushing over to his girlfriend who smirked in amusement.

Will grinned to himself at his friend's behaviour and didn't hesitate to take off his shirt and put on sun cream before joining Dustin, whilst Mike stood awkwardly with El, not knowing how to explain to her that she needed to take her dress off. Should he  _help_ her?  _No, you idiot! You'll only start drooling!_ He told himself firmly.

Mike stared at El whilst she observed Max and Lucas. "Will you put the sun cream on for me?" She asked turning back to her boyfriend with a soft smile. Mike felt his heart pound so quickly he thought it might hurl right out of his chest.

"Er…I…I…I mean…y-yeah!" He stuttered out, unable to believe what he was about to do.

El gave him a grin before reaching for the hem of her dress and lifting it off her body. Mike instantly felt his jaw drop at the sight of his girlfriend in just her swimsuit.  _Wow, wow, wow. Holy shit wow!_

El met his eyes the moment her dress fell onto the floor and she gave him a shy smile. "Do you like it?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes!" Mike choked out. "You look…you look…"  _God it wasn't like he could say sexy!_ "You look… _wow_." He said trying to clear not just his throat but his teenage dirty mind.

El giggled at his fumbling words which only made his heart melt even more. Mike smiled sheepishly as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"Don't you need to take off your t-shirt?" El said gesturing to his top half and Mike immediately felt the nerves race through his body. He nodded reluctantly and with a deep breath, took his shirt off and chucked it onto the pile of clothes made by his friends clothing. By this point Lucas and Max had already joined Will and Dustin in the water, and all that could be heard was them splashing and laughing.

Mike anxiously looked at El but saw she was staring at his torso, an expression in her eyes that he couldn't read. She took a step forward and Mike's heart began to race. Her hand reached out and touched his chest making the butterflies in his stomach be let loose in a flurry.

Her hand moved up his chest and onto his shoulder where he had a splattering of freckles. Mike's eyes were wide and he gulped as he watched her look at his body so thoroughly. Her lips turned into a smile and she met his eyes, they were bright and warm. "Beautiful." She told him.

Mike immediately blushed and averted his eyes shyly, "I wouldn't say  _beautiful_." He scoffed.

"I would." El answered leaning closer and planting a kiss onto his shoulder, catching Mike off guard and making his breath catch in his throat.

"S-should we put on some sun cream so we can get in the water?" he asked her anxiously, feeling so nervous and jumpy in her presence, especially when his hormonal brain told him she was only wearing  _one_  piece of clothing. God he hated being a teenager sometimes.

El nodded and stood still as Mike shakenly ran his hands over her arms and back rubbing in the sun cream which was innocent enough, but it was when he had to put the cream on her legs that he panicked. Once he was above her knees and putting cream on her thighs he had to keeping counting to 10 in his head to try and keep his body in control at all times.

_Hopper holding a gun, the demogorgon taking El away_ he thought to himself as El asked if he was going to put any cream on her neck and the top of her chest that the swimsuit wasn't covering. He planted a fake smile on his face as he ran the cream over her collarbones.

_Finally_ the physical torture was finished and Mike hurried to put the cream on himself. El's hand moved over his on the cream and she looked at him anxiously. "Can I?" she said indicating to his body.

Mike's eyes widened with anxiety, oh god he didn't know if he could survive El massaging cream into his skin but at the same time he knew he couldn't say no to her. " _S-sure_ " he said hoping to sound calm but his voice came out in a squeak.

* * *

 

El felt her thoughts running wild as she slowly rubbed the sun cream into Mike's shoulders and back. She found her heart was racing and her hands were trembling slightly against his pale skin.

She hadn't realised the effect his body was going to have on her until he had taken his t-shirt off and had applied the sun cream on her body. Her mind had flashed with fantasies of Mike kissing her skin and properly touching her like no one ever had before.

It was in that moment that she realised she was eating her words from yesterday when she didn't think she had ever felt sexual attraction, now she  _knew_  she had and it was only for Mike.

Only Mike's body could make her heart flutter, her blood boil, her stomach churn with nerves and her skin feel hypersensitive. As her fingers ran across the frame of his broad shoulders, she could imagine holding onto him, bringing him closer as they made out.

El's cheeks began to blush at her thoughts, she knew Hopper always preached to her that boys her age only had one thing on their mind but she was starting to feel that maybe girls thought about this stuff too.

She tried to focus on the job at hand, turning in front of Mike to put the cream on his chest and stomach. El couldn't help but notice that wherever she touched him would turn into goose bumps but she couldn't really see his reaction as Mike had his eyes closed tight.

El smirked to herself wondering if he was feeling just as dazed as she was. She was finally done and finished off by putting a blob of sun cream onto Mike's nose making him abruptly open his dark eyes. They looked straight into hers and she smiled at him warmly, "all done." She said softly.

Mike seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and kissed her gently for a moment, "thank you" he murmured.

"Are you two getting in the water or are you just going to stand there drooling over each other?!" Max shouted from the water followed by the laughter of Lucas, Dustin and Will.

El side smiled at Mike and his embarrassment as he took her hand and they walked towards the water. She looked out at the water, it was a beautiful blue in the bright sun, but it still scared her.

She gulped nervously as they reached the shore and the water ran over her toes.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked her, looking at her intently as if he was trying to read her mind.

El turned to him and gave him a small smile. "I'm nervous." She admitted. "But I want to do this."

Mike gave her a small grin and squeezed her hand. "I won't let you go I promise."

She nodded, giving in, knowing that Mike would always protect her. Holding his hand tightly, they walked into the water together, not stopping until it was up to their chests.

El tried to fight the panic that surged in her the moment she was deep in the water. She looked around wildly at the water, the way it moved in the slow current. Mike sensed her anxiety and took her other hand, moving closer to her and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

She smiled against his lips and then exhaled her fear. El knew she could do anything if Mike believed in her, and here he was, determined to show her not to be scared.

Mike started very slowly with El, never letting go of her and she felt so grateful for his love and care. He explained that swimming wasn't a quick skill that she could learn in a matter of hours, which eased her mind about her performance.

Whilst Lucas, Max, Dustin and Will played games in the water, Mike was patiently showing El different swimming strokes and placing the palm of his hands onto her stomach to keep her afloat whilst she practised the breast stroke and front crawl.

Needless to say, she wasn't very graceful and constantly sprayed Mike with water but he didn't seem to care, he was too concentrated on helping her stay afloat. El felt her heart pounding with the love and adoration she had for him.

After a while they worked on her legs and El wrapped her arms around Mike's neck whilst he walked backwards in the water and asked her to kick. They laughed and smiled during their lesson and El couldn't help but lean forward a few times to close the distance and kiss his lips in thanks.

The teenagers ended their busy day by lazing on the shore on blankets and discussing what they thought high school was going to be like.

"Do you think Troy will still bully us or move onto smaller fish?" Dustin asked from the blanket he was sitting on with Will.

Lucas scoffed, "dude we  _are_  the smallest fish, of course he's not going to move on to someone else."

El was sat on a blanket with Mike, their hands entwined and their knees against their chests. She had no idea what they meant about being fish but listened all the same.

"Well I might be part of the nerd party now but there's no way in hell I'm standing for Troy trying to bully  _me_." Max said adamantly.

"Yeah well, you're kick ass Max, you don't need to worry." Lucas huffed.

Max rolled her eyes and shoved her boyfriend in the arm. "You're kick ass too. You wouldn't be my boyfriend if you weren't." She said giving him a small smile whilst the rest of the group gasped.

"Holy shit Max did you just say something  _nice_?" Mike gaped teasingly.

The group laughed and Max glared at them all, "it's been known to happen!"

Lucas grinned and put his arm around Max, kissing her bright red hair and El noticed the blush that came up on her friend's cheek that she tried to hide.

"Do you think Troy will try and bully me?" El asked timidly.

Mike looked at her with wide eyes and shook his head. "Hell no! If he remembers you, he'll know you can beat his ass any day. And even if he doesn't remember you…I'd never let him hurt you." He assured her.

"What are you going to do Wheeler?  _Sneeze_  on him?" Max snorted.

"Hey! I have allergies!" Mike shouted back, his cheeks red whilst everyone else laughed. He turned back to El with a sigh. "But I'm serious…I want to protect you from the mouth breathers."

El beamed at her boyfriend and lay her head on his shoulder, feeling complete. "I love you," she sighed happily.

She could feel Mike's grin radiating as he kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

* * *

 

It was only a few days to go until school started and Mike found his second date with El was going to be very different from the first. After having seen  _Back to The Future_  three times already, he was excited to see it for a fourth time with El. It would be her first movie experience.

He had thought about it for days, excited to buy her popcorn and a drink, excited to hold her hand during the film and maybe even get to make out. They had only made out a few times and he was desperate to do it again.

All had been going well until Will had confided in him that he was desperate to have a date with Jennifer Hayes but was terrified about the pressure of the situation. Mike had innocently mentioned maybe going on a double date and then Will invited himself to the movies and before Mike could tell him he kind of wanted time alone with El, Jennifer Hayes was invited and it was a done deal. When Lucas found out he wanted in and so it was now a triple date.

Not to be missed out, Dustin asked out one of the girls who had followed him around in middle school after the whole snow ball incident. Her name was Melissa and she was nice enough Mike thought. But he now found himself a part of a quadruple date scenario.

El didn't seem to mind though, she was intrigued by being around other girls. Melissa and Jen were intrigued by El too, which only made Mike nervous. He made sure to stick next to his girlfriend to make sure she wasn't asked any questions she couldn't answer.

"So you're joining us in high school?!" Jennifer had asked avidly.

 

"You're so pretty! You'll  _totally_  fit in!" Melissa added with excitement which only made Mike feel more anxious.

Was she saying they were going to try and get El into the popular girl club? No nerd ever got to date a popular girl.  _Calm down, they're not going to steal El. Plus Will is a nerd and Jen's into him._ Mike tried to tell himself reasonably, but even the idea of losing El made him feel a heavy weight in his stomach.

Mike gradually pulled El away from Melissa and Jennifer and asked if she wanted popcorn which she nodded enthusiastically in response to. He slowly felt himself enjoying the evening despite the interruption of all his friends and their dates. Mike only had eyes for El and that was enough. They walked down the aisle first and Mike was thankful they were the furthest away from the aisle so they had a bit of privacy, even if it was slim.

Mike loved watching El enjoying the popcorn and when the opening credits of the movie started, he knew he would always remember the excitement and brightness in her eyes. It warmed his heart immediately and caused a dopey grin to appear on his face.

He was at the advantage of having already seen the movie so many times that he could have recited it. So instead he got to enjoy just staring at El whilst she experienced her first proper movie. Mike tried to eat the popcorn too but it mainly missed his mouth because he was too distracted by his girlfriend.

Mike wasn't the only one to be distracted though. Lucas and Max were making out next to El, not that she had noticed, Dustin was whispering things to Melissa making her giggle whilst they shared a soda and Will looked like he was going to die of embarrassment as he slowly moved his hand closer to Jen's, wanting to hold it. Thankfully she must have noticed because she took his hand first and they stayed like that for the rest of the film.

Once the popcorn had run out, El put the bag on the floor and leaned her head on Mike's shoulder. He took the opportunity and moved his arm around her, doing the whole yawn and stretch with successful results.

El smiled up at him and snuggled her head into his chest making Mike wonder if she could hear his hammering heart. He nuzzled his cheek into her curly locks and breathed in deeply, smelling the rose scent she gave off.  _I am so in love with her._

Once the movie was over and the credits started, Max and Lucas came up for air, Will and Jen carried on holding hands with shy smiles and Dustin and Melissa shared a few kisses.

El sat up and turned to Mike with a smile, he kept his arm around her. "Did you enjoy that?" he asked her with genuine excitement.

"Yes! It was awesome!" She told him. "Can we come again?" she added enthusiastically.

Mike grinned and nodded, "yeah of course." He looked at his friends who were starting to get up. "But maybe next time it can just be the two of us." He suggested.

El bit her lip and nodded, "I'd like that. We could do with some privacy." She said giving him a sly smile as she stood up, bringing him with her by their joined hand. Mike could only gap at her cheeky expression and felt a surge of hormones rush through him.

_She actually wants some privacy with me! Holy shit._ Mike mused as he was dragged out of the movie theatre by El, a dopey grin on his face and hearts in his eyes as he stared at her. High school with El couldn't come sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for your love of the story <3 You guys are the best!
> 
> Because I didn't post yesterday (I wasn't home sorry!) I'm going to post the next chapter today as well. It's high school time!


	12. Hello High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El and the party are off to high school...

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

Chapter 12 – Hello High School

 

_September 1985_

 

" _Mom_!" Mike and Nancy moaned in unison as they stood at the bottom of the stairs with Holly in front of them.

"Just one more!" Karen grinned, shaking the polaroid photo she had just taken. "This is such a big day. Nancy's last year of high school, Michael's first year and Holly's first day of Kindergarten!" She sniffed taking another photo, her only child smiling was Holly.

Mercifully the sound of a horn beeping was brought to all their attention and Nancy and Mike immediately relaxed. "That's our ride mom. See you later." Nancy said in relief.

Karen didn't let them leave without giving them a kiss on the cheek and Mike quickly rubbed the offending lipstick mark away before giving Holly a hug goodbye and following Nancy out of the house.

"Sorry we took a while. Mom wouldn't let us go without a kiss." Nancy laughed getting into the front passenger seat next to her boyfriend.

"That's okay, don't worry." Jonathan said grinning before leaning in and giving Nancy a soft kiss on the lips, making Mike and Will fake gag in the back of the car. The older teens pretended not to notice their immature brothers and finally sat back, Jonathan starting the car and Nancy holding his spare hand.

"How was  _your_  mom this morning?" Mike asked Will giving him a knowing look. He knew that Joyce Byers was ten times worse than his mom.

Will cringed, "she was bad. She went between taking photos, kissing me on the cheek and crying into my shoulder."

Mike chuckled and sat back looking out of the window for a moment. He'd barely thought about the impact of starting high school, he was more preoccupied with thinking of Eleven. Was she okay? Would she change her mind and decide school wasn't for her?

As if reading his thoughts, Will asked, "hey how's El? Is Hopper bringing her this morning?"

Mike turned to his best friend and nodded, "yeah Hopper's driving her in. I told him to drop her off by the bike stand and we'll meet her there." He said before biting his lip anxiously. "She was really nervous when I spoke to her last night. She's scared you know…"

Will smiled sympathetically. "That's understandable. I'm scared about high school, it's gotta be ten times worse for her. But we'll look after her." He told Mike confidently.

Mike side smiled, "yeah we will."

Ten minutes later Mike was stood fidgeting nervously at the bike stand with Dustin, Lucas, Max and Will. He had barely spoken to his excitable friends, keeping his dark eyes on the parking lot.

Finally, Hopper's truck came into site and Mike exhaled a shaky breath he didn't even realise he had been holding. The Chevrolet stopped not too far from the bike stand and he felt a smile creep up his face as he saw El talking to Hopper, giving him a kiss on the cheek before jumping out of the truck.

She straightened up and caught Mike's eye and at the same time he thought his heart had stopped. She looked  _beautiful_. El was wearing a knee length white cotton dress with a pink floral design. The dress cut just off her shoulders and had long sleeves. Her curly hair was flowing wild and free and Mike felt like he was staring at an angel as she walked over to him and the party.

He finally managed to get himself out of the daze enough to walk forward, meeting El and bringing her into a tight embrace. His cheek went to the side of her curly hair and he grinned sheepishly. "You look  _amazing_." He told her apprehensively.

When they pulled out of the embrace, El looked up at him, her eyes bright and loving. "Thank you," she smiled before looking at the high school with nerves.

Mike grabbed El's hand and squeezed it gently. "You're gonna be okay El. I won't let anything bad happen to you." He whispered to her.

El's eyes captured Mike's and he knew she believed him. Before he could say anything more, the party scolded him for being rude and not letting El say hi to anyone else. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as he let go off his girlfriend so she could greet their friends.

Whilst El hugged the party, Mike found himself noticing the way other students were looking at his girlfriend. Girls were gazing at her with interest and discussing her with other girls not very discreetly, whilst boys were raising their eyebrows, smirking or just staring at her. It made Mike feel uneasy,  _very_ uneasy.

Thankfully he didn't have to reflect on it for long, because El grasped his hand and the whole party made their way into the high school to collect their class schedules. Mike tried to pretend he didn't see the shocked looks on people's faces when they saw  _Mike Wheeler_ , resident nerd holding the hand of the most beautiful girl in the world.

He wasn't ashamed of holding El's hand, quite the opposite. But he felt immediately anxious because he had always known she was out of his league and now all these teenagers were just proving his point. Mike tried to brush these insecurities to the back of his brain.

"Aw man…" Mike mumbled annoyed as he stared down at his class schedule and compared it with El's. He only had four classes with her and he was beyond disappointed. Max had five classes with El and Dustin had six. This wasn't fair. The only saving grace was that El didn't have any classes alone, there was always at least one member of the party in a class with her.

The warning bell rang overhead and the students all started to dissipate to their home rooms. Mike had home room with Dustin and Lucas whilst El was with Max and Will. This didn't stop him from turning to his girlfriend with a smile, "I can walk you to your home room if you want?"

"Wheeler me and Will can walk her. She is in  _our_ home room after all…" Max teased.

Mike glared at Max whilst El just looked conflicted. "I don't want you to be late on the first day." She told him softly.

"I don't care." He told her honestly.

El grinned playfully and leaned up on her tip toes to give Mike a quick peck on the lips. "Walk me to English after home room?" she asked eagerly.

Mike could only give her a dopey grin and nod as he watched her walk off with Will and Max. He didn't even realise he was stood there for so long until Lucas waved his hand in front of Mike's face and told him they needed to get to home room before they actually were late.

Mike sighed and walked away with Lucas and Dustin, praying and hoping that El would have a good first day. In fact, he desperately hoped she'd have a good high school experience in general. If anyone deserved it, it was her.

* * *

 

El had never been more fascinated in her life as she sat next to Max in the home room and stared around at all of the students. Everyone seemed to have their own unique styles, expect a few girls here and there that looked like they were copying one another.

Some girls were checking their hair in small compact mirrors, a few boys were writing graffiti on the desks, but most of the students were glancing back at El with interest.

It wasn't until Max gently shoved her elbow into El's arm did she stop looking around the room. "You can't  _stare_  at them El." Max whispered to her urgently.

El frowned, "why not?"

"It's sort of like a general rule. If you stare at someone without blinking for more than 6 seconds it means you're either obsessed with them or you want to kill them." Max said simply.

El looked in horror at Max but Will laughed from behind them. "I don't think that's necessarily _true_  Max…"

"Well have you ever stared at someone for 6 seconds straight or more?!" She bit back and Will frowned thinking.

"Er…no I guess not."

"Point is El, just don't stare at people." Max said before giving her a small grin.

El nodded and smiled back, doodling on her notebook until the bell rang for their first proper lesson. She felt herself immediately perk up when she saw Mike waiting in the crowded corridor.

"You ready?" he asked her smiling. His beautiful smile making El's heart race and the butterflies to start a marathon in her stomach. She nodded eagerly and took his waiting hand.

By the time it got to lunch, El decided that English was her least favourite subject. She struggled with writing despite her year of teaching but tried her best. The only good thing about the class was that her seat was next to Mike's so she could always just stare at him if she got anxious, she was allowed to stare at Mike for as long as she wanted according to Max because of her "sick obsession" with her boyfriend.

The party reached a table in the cafeteria that was next to the floor to ceiling length windows. El liked that she could look outside instead of feeling squashed in the middle of the busy cafeteria.

"This will be our table for the next four years." Max said as she picked at a weird looking meat on her tray. The green tinge to the meat made El thankful that she had a packed lunch with her.

"Well at least we picked well then." Will said looking around at the lunch room at the other remaining free tables.

"Hey new girl! Where are you from?" Came two boys El had never seen before in her life. She felt Mike immediately stiffen next to her and the party grew quiet.

"Chicago." El said quickly, remembering Hopper's cover story. She was oddly proud of herself for answering without hesitation.

"Do you have a name new girl?" One of the boys asked her, giving her a big grin and leaning against the table slightly. El was positive she could feel Mike almost shaking next to her.

"Jane." She answered knowing that was what she was meant to be going by in school, even though she'd already told all her friends she wanted them to call her El.

"Jane eh? Well I'm Justin, I'm on the football team." Said the taller one of the two boys who was smiling at her and raising an eyebrow. "And I'm Joe, I'm  _also_ on the football team." The second one said punching Justin in the arm. They reminded El of two cave men she had seen in a television programme.

"Well how  _wonderful_! We've established you're Justin and you're Joe. Do you want to move along now?" Max said in a sickly sweet sarcastic voice as she grinned at them and ushered her hands for them to move on.

The boys scoffed and looked at Max. "Fiery red head. Gotta like that." Joe said winking before him and Justin wandered off to a table of boisterous jocks.

El turned to Mike whilst Max snorted in disgust at the retreating boys. "What's wrong Mike?" she asked her boyfriend, taking his hand gently and feeling concerned by the look on his face. It was as if he was trying to burn Justin and Joe into a pile of dust with his glare.

He finally blinked and stared back at El. His cheeks were flushed, "n-nothing. I just…I didn't like how they were acting around you." Mike mumbled, his voice still laced with annoyance.

Dustin smirked and fake coughed a "Jealous!"

Mike scowled at him, "I'm not  _jealous_! I'm just…" He seemed to grow exasperated when he couldn't find an answer but El felt herself grinning as she recognised the feeling she had once felt herself.

She turned to Mike and brought her hands to his cheeks. He looked at her with wide surprised eyes. El leaned in and kissed him softly. His hands immediately went to her waist whilst the rest of the party groaned.

"Really? Right now?" Will said weakly.

El slowly pulled away from Mike and was thrilled to see a dazed expression of love on his face instead of anger. He positively beamed at her and sighed in what seemed like relief before putting an arm around her shoulder. El shuffled her chair to get closer to him as they carried on eating their lunch.

"Maybe you should do that to Lucas Max?" Dustin scoffed, making the whole group look at Lucas who was still glaring at the jocks table, as if he hadn't even been present in the last few minutes.

Max rolled her eyes amused, "seriously stalker." She mumbled before leaning in and giving Lucas a quick kiss to bring him out of his icy glare. He almost jumped up in surprise and the group all laughed before carrying on their discussion about classes and clubs.

The party enjoyed most of their lunch in peace until the blonde girl El recognised from the snow ball who had the ugly face when she got angry came up to the table with three girls stood behind her. El couldn't help but think that the other girls looked like clones.

"Stacey…I've already told you no." Dustin immediately said, putting on a flirty smirk and leaning back in his chair.

The blonde that El now assumed was Stacey rolled her eyes and flicked her finger against her thumb in what looked like annoyance.

"I'm not here because of  _you_." She said in a harsh voice, her hand on her hip. "I'm here to see why the new girl is sitting with a bunch of  _nerds._  You do realise you can sit with us, right?" Stacey said turning to El who looked back at her in surprise.

"You don't belong with the  _nerds_  new girl. I'm Stacey. You've probably heard of me. And this is Jessica, Kimberly and Amy. You can come and sit with us."

El sat stunned for a moment staring at the intimidating girls whilst the party all stared at her, Mike's arm tensed around her shoulders and she knew she didn't even need to think about her answer.

"Sorry I've not heard of you. And I'm fine here with my friends and boyfriend." El said but tried to smile kindly, she knew she needed to remember her manners or Hopper would restrict her Eggo consumption.

" _Boyfriend_?" Stacey and her clones said in unison, their voices full of disgust as they looked at Mike. El immediately felt a heat of anger rising in her.

"Yes my  _boyfriend_." She said defiantly.

"Ew," Stacey scoffed before walking off with her clones following like ducklings. El wasn't going to let her get away with that, she glared at Stacey's back and the next moment the girl slipped over nothing and fell in the middle of the cafeteria to a round of laughter.

The whole party laughed except for Mike who gripped her shoulder making her look at him. "El! You can't do that!" He whispered harshly, his eyes panicked.

El couldn't only smirk as she wiped at her slightly bloody nose and leaned her head on Mike's shoulder. "They shouldn't have insulted my boyfriend then." She said giving a sniff of indignation.

She knew Mike wasn't angry and a few seconds later, she felt him kiss the top of her hair and grin against her locks.

"Hey guys! Did you just see Stacey face plant the floor?!" A cheerful Jennifer Hayes said as she sat in the seat next to Will. El watched as his cheeks immediately went red and he averted his eyes to the table.

"About time to." Max said happily, grinning and sharing a mischievous wink with El.

"Hi Will." Jen said shyly to their cleric. Despite what Max said about staring, El found it so interesting watching other people's facial expressions. She watched on as Will blurted out a greeting and tried to grip the table as if to steady his nerves whilst he spoke quietly with Jen.

El had only met Jen a few times now but she liked her, more importantly she felt like Will deserved a girl like Jen. They were really cute together.

When the bell rang and Jen waved good bye and wandered off with her waiting friends, El turned to Will as they were getting up from the table. "Why don't you ask her to be your girlfriend?" she asked curiously.

Will turned the colour of beetroot and the rest of the group looked at him awkwardly. "Because she's totally out of my league. She is in a high social group and we're like the lowest social group there is." He said sheepishly.

Dustin scoffed in protest. "Hey! I think the band geeks are lower than us surely?!"

Max huffed impatiently, "Will, El is right. You should ask her out. She went on a date with you  _remember_? She came over to the nerd table in the middle of the busy cafeteria to talk to you which is basically social suicide. I'm pretty sure she's game."

Will averted his eyes to the floor as the party walked out of the cafeteria. "I…I mean I  _guess_. Maybe I should…" he said more to himself than anyone else.

"Go for it Will." Mike said supportively to him, giving him a pat on the shoulder with his spare hand. His right hand was currently captured by El, as she swung their arms together happily.

"Besides, I think girls secretly like nerds. Me and El are cool and  _we_  date nerds." Max said smirking.

"Hey!" Mike and Lucas cried out in response.

"Can you even deny it though?" Max teased.

" _No_." Mike and Lucas replied, both rolling their eyes in amusement.

* * *

 

The school week was flying by for El and despite how tired she felt, she was thoroughly enjoying it.

Her least favourite subject was English and a close second was Home Economics after she set fire to her cupcakes. Her favourite subjects were math which she was surprising good at and life science, but that was more because she got to sit next to Mike.

P.E had been pretty overwhelming to El at first and she found herself using her powers in soft ball when she was feeling particularly competitive. Max would realise what she was doing and would scold her for it afterwards.

"You seriously can't keep making the ball come to your bat El! They're gonna notice something weird is happening if you keep getting nose bleeds." Max told her with reproach.

El begrudgingly stopped cheating in soft ball and even though she sucked at it, she was happy to see how good Max was at the sport. She even got picked for the team.

A favourite of El's was track and field. She was naturally talented at running, it made her feel free and alive as the wind would rush against her body as she sped across the track. The coach noticed her talent and encouraged her to go to the try outs for the team.

So on Friday afternoon, El found herself stretching with other girls whilst the whole party were sat on the bleachers cheering her on. El waved at Mike in particular who grinned and waved frantically back.

"Is it true that Mike Wheeler is your boyfriend?" A blonde-haired girl asked with interest, making another girl next to her with dark hair look at El with equal curiosity.

"Yes." El said without hesitation. She didn't smile though, she was sick of people asking her and Mike if they were couple. It was usually followed by boys saying " _god_ … _why_?" or "Jesus Wheeler! How did you manage to pull  _that_!" Needless to say, El and Mike's patience had worn thin by Wednesday.

The girls giggled in response and El thought they must be just like Stacey before they spoke up. "We went to middle school with Mike. I just can't believe he had the guts to ask out a girl! He always seemed so quiet." The blonde said smiling. "You look really cute together." She added surprising El.

"Yeah you totally do." The dark haired one smiled.

"Thank you." El said finding herself grinning as she stretched.

"So it's Jane right? Well I'm Darcy." Said the blonde before the dark-haired girl added, "and I'm Maggie."

"Nice to meet you both." El said giving them both a polite smile. The icy tension that she had felt seemed to lift and she talked away with the girls and listened whilst they discussed their own crushes and giggled.

The coach blew the whistle and asked the girls to gather around. El gave the party one more fleeting look, nerves in her eyes. But when she looked at her friends all encouraging her, she felt her heart and spirit rise. She could do this.

* * *

 

Mike sat on the bleachers and watched his girlfriend closely. "Come on El…" he said under his breath as he watched her go to a starting point on the field. He was trying to contain his nerves and excitement but competitive Max was another story.

"Come on El! That's my girl! You've  _got_  this!  _KILL THEM_!" She shouted from the bleachers her hands up in the air.

"Yeah, probably not the right thing to say Max seeing as she  _could_  kill them if she wanted to." Mike said annoyed looking at the red head who just shrugged and carried on shouting.

"Man, I can't believe you actually got on the swim team!" Lucas said moving from Max's side in fear of being hit by her flailing arms and sitting next to Mike.

"I'm a good swimmer!" Mike said in defence.

"I know man. But the  _swim_  team? Aren't you like allergic to sports?" Lucas teased.

"I'm allergic to so called friends who think it's funny to tease me about being on the swim team." Mike said flatly making Lucas laugh more.

Mike sighed and made sure Will and Dustin who had made up a dance in support of El weren't listening. "You know what it's like…you've got a girlfriend too." He mumbled, averting his eyes to his shoes.

There was a moment of silence before Lucas seemed to understand the hidden meaning behind his words. "Ah…you're doing this so you can impress El?" he asked without judgement.

Mike frowned and looked up, watching his beautiful girlfriend for a moment as she began sprinting. He smiled as he gazed at her and almost forgot that Lucas had asked him a question. "I mean yeah…but I'm sort of sick of people calling me string bean, lanky and all that shit."

Lucas grinned, "you know swimming isn't going to change your height right?"

Mike snorted, "yeah I've realised that." He shrugged and sighed, his eyes still on El. "I just…I don't know…it might be kind of nice to have like some muscles." He almost whispered in embarrassment.

"Ah…now it's all making sense." Lucas said smartly, also watching El running with ease. "But Mike…you know El loves you no matter what you look like? She's been hit on like 20 times this week and hasn't cared about  _one_  of those guys." He added turning to Mike who briefly took his eyes off his girlfriend to look at Lucas.

"I know. And I wouldn't want her changing for me. I just…I don't know…I think it's gonna help my confidence." Mike finally admitted. Lucas nodded and nudged his shoulder in a brotherly act of understanding.

Max was making herself hoarse from shouting and Mike couldn't help but laugh as he stood up and joined her, Lucas following.

Of course El had nothing to worry about and was the first one to finish the race. The party whooped and cheered for her loudly, Mike beamed with pride already knowing she had made it onto the team before the coach even spoke to her.

"I did it! I did it!" El shouted with delight as she rushed to the party as they got off the bleachers and met her on the side of the track. She jumped right into Mike's arms and it took a lot of effort for him to not fall over.

He grinned into her shoulder and held her close, loving having her so near. He breathed her scent in welcomingly and felt his heart racing. "I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you El!" Mike said kissing her slightly sweaty shoulder before pulling back enough to look at her beaming face. He almost felt himself brought to tears by how happy she looked. Mike realised in that moment that El should always look this happy and he would try his damn hardest to make sure it stayed that way.

El wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and the rest of the party descended in on them, they all laughed as they shared a group hug and Max carried on her shouting. "I knew it El! You beat their asses!"

When the party finally let go, Mike kept his arms around El and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you," he mused, his eyes drifting between hers.

"And I love you," she sighed happily, leaning in and kissing him softly. Their lips met as a surge of electricity shot through Mike's body, he found himself smiling against her mouth as he moved his lips against hers.

"Well we love you too, so can we all go for a victory milkshake now?" Dustin called eagerly breaking up Mike and El's kiss.

He groaned in annoyance and would have happily flipped his friends off and carried on kissing El. But his girlfriend gave him a sly smile and dragged him along with her and the party. Mike didn't stop smiling as he just watched El all the way to the ice cream parlour.

* * *

 

It was 6pm when Mike got back home, Hopper had picked up El and had begrudgingly given him a ride. He thanked his future father in love, gave El a quick kiss on the cheek not wanting to anger the chief and wandered up the drive and into the house.

"Oh good you're here Michael. Can you help me take some plates to the table?" His mom immediately asked from the kitchen where she was scooping mashed potato into a dish.

"Yeah mom," Mike said not even feeling annoyed at being called Michael. He felt on cloud nine, never had he had a better week in school before. Yeah Troy had shoved him against a few lockers, but what was that against being with the love of his life every day?

"You seem in a good mood," His mom commented watching him with a smile as she passed him four warmed plates.

"It's been a good week." Mike answered with a grin as he laid the table and was handed Holly's smaller plate and the mash potato dish.

"Good, I'm glad honey." Karen said ruffling his hair slightly before shouting Nancy, Holly and Ted for dinner.

Dinner was the usual affair, Holly was playing with her mash potato, hiding her peas in the creamy mountain, his mom was on the wine and rolling her eyes when his dad didn't hear her questions and Mike and Nancy were doing their usual bickering.

It wasn't until his mom mentioned a certain beautiful girl, that Mike and Nancy's attention was snapped away from their bickering.

"Have you come across Jane Hopper yet Michael? Wendy at book club said she saw her the other day with the chief. She's in your year apparently." His mom said cutting her chicken.

Mike immediately blushed and felt Nancy snigger quietly next to him. " _Oh_ I think he's met her mom," his big sister teased before Mike kicked her under the table.

"You have?" Karen asked with interest, not noticing the foot battle going on.

"Er…yeah…she's…she's…" Mike struggled with words and with his thoughts. El was in school now, she was allowed out. Was there really any point in hiding it any longer?

Mike took a deep breath, "Yes mom. She's my…girlfriend." He said slowly.

The room went quiet and his mom looked at him stunned for a moment, completely speechless.

"She's your girlfriend?" Karen asked wanting clarification as to what she just heard.

Mike blushed even more red but nodded his head, "yes mom she is."

Karen gasped and nudged Ted who was in a world of his own. "Ted?  _Ted_! Did you just hear what your son said?"

Ted blinked and looked around at his family as if coming out of a daze. "Huh? What was that?"

Karen huffed at his lack of attention. "Your son just announced he has a  _girlfriend_."

Mike cringed under the stare of both of his surprised parents. "And after one week of high school? Good job son!" Ted finally said giving him a wink before biting into his chicken.

"Er…actually…I met her over the summer." He lied, wishing he could tell them that he had been in love with El since he was 12 years old.

His mom gasped, "and you didn't think to invite her over Michael?! I would like to meet her. See if she can come to dinner tomorrow." She said in a tone that made Mike know he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Mike turned to Nancy for help but she just gave him a shrug and carried on eating. "Okay…I'll see if Hopper will let her come." He mumbled.

"The chief?  _Oh_  is it the adopted girl?" Ted asked, clearly having missed the part when Karen had mentioned El earlier. Mike, Karen and Nancy gave the same expression of exasperation whilst Holly just carried on with her mashed potato pea concealer.

"Yes dad she's the chief's daughter now. And while we're talking about this…her name is Jane, but she likes to be called El. Er…her middle name is Eleanor and she prefers it." He said remembering the cover story.

"What do you think I should make for dinner tomorrow? What does she like?" Karen asked whilst Ted went back into his day dream.

Mike ignored Nancy teasingly mutter "eggos" and shrugged, "I'm not sure mom. I'll call her later and ask her what she likes." He said honestly.

It was past 9pm when Mike got El on the super com. He lay on his bed, one hand behind his head and the other clutching the radio as he smiled at the sound of his girlfriend's voice.

"So do you think you can come?" He asked El after explaining about telling his parents about her being his girlfriend and the invite of her coming to dinner.

"Just give me a minute…" El said and Mike heard her shout to Hopper explaining the situation. He smirked to himself as he heard Hopper's distance sigh of annoyance before he caved for what Mike guessed would be El's doe eyes.

"He says I can go!" El said making Mike grin just from the sound of her clear excitement.

"Awesome! Mom wants to know what you want for dinner. And it can't be eggos…I mean maybe for dessert but she'll want to make a real meal." He told his girlfriend, smirking when she gasped, "eggos  _are_  a real meal!"

El finally decided on lasagne after Mike went through a series of options with her. He then proceeded to remind her that she was going to have to pretend that she had never been to his house before.

"Oh and El?" Mike said remembering something important.

"Yes Mike?"

"I love you." He said smiling foolishly to himself.

Mike could practically hear El's grin in her voice. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! :-)


	13. Meet My Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El officially meets the Wheelers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love! I love you all :-) Enjoy this chapter <3

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

 

Chapter 13 – Meet My Parents

 

_September 1985_

 

Hopper sat on the couch, his first beer of the evening grasped in his left hand whilst he rubbed his tired forehead with his right hand. He looked between the television and El's bedroom door with a sigh.

"So…is this the night he finally proposes or something?!" He called to his daughter. Her head popping around the door with surprise.

"Dad I'm 14…"

"Then why have you been getting ready for  _four_   _hours_?!"

El huffed and went back into her room. "Because it's the first time I'm meeting his parent's dad! I want to look nice!" She shouted.

Hopper pinched the bridge of his nose and took a sip of his beer. "Kid listen to me. You are beautiful as you are."

"You have to say that…" El's mumbled voice called.

Hopper laughed and turned his head towards the half-closed door. "I do?"

"Yeah. Max told me parents have to compliment you. Because it's kind of their fault we look the way we do." She answered.

Hopper couldn't help but frown, thinking right now was not the time to remind her he wasn't her biological father and so they didn't share the same DNA. He looked back at the television, but his expression was glazed. This wasn't the first time he had wondered who El's biological dad was. He prayed it wasn't that son of a bitch Brenner. Hopper decided he'd question Becky about El's parentage on the next visit to see Terry.

"What do you think of this one?" El suddenly asked making Hopper jump. She had come into the room and was wearing a red knee length dress. Her curls were pinned back slightly and she had done her make up.

"I think it's nice kid."

"Just  _nice_?!"

Hopper groaned. "Look I think all your outfits are nice! The last five dresses you tried on were nice too. You look beautiful El, you don't need to impress the Wheeler's. Just remember the manners I told you about, the please and thank you." He told her warily.

El nodded nervously and brushed down the front of her dress in what Hopper imagined was anxiety. He sighed and gave her a smile, "you  _do_  look beautiful El." He said meaning every word.

She looked up at him and graced him with one of her sweetest smiles that always made Hopper's fatherly heart quench with happiness.

* * *

 

Mike felt frantic as he rifled through his closest trying to decide what to wear. It was easy for El, she looked breath taking in literally anything, but he had to try and put in an effort. He found a red sweater and threw it on with black pants.

He walked swiftly to the mirror in his bedroom and tried to fix his hair, he failed miserably. Sighing with annoyance at his hair unwilling to do as he asked, Mike left the room and made his way to the kitchen.

Mike was thankful that Nancy was out with Jonathan and so he could at least have an evening free of her embarrassing him in front of El. Their mom had been annoyed about Nancy not being there, but she had insisted that she had met El a number of times in school already. That technically wasn't a lie, they just hadn't mentioned how Nancy had  _first_ met El.

His mom had dressed up but had an apron tied around her waist whilst she checked the lasagne was cooking. Mike fussed around the kitchen trying to help her anyway he could, but she ended up shooing him out saying he was getting under her feet.

Mike found Holly in the living room, sat crossed legged in front of the fire place and playing with her Barbie's. "Hey Holls," he said casually as he joined her.

"Hi Mike! You look nice. Have you dressed up for your girlfriend?" she asked him as she brushed Barbie's hair.

Mike immediately blushed at the accusation but he knew it was true. "Er…I guess. You look nice too. Did mom make you wear that dress?" he said looking at her frilly blue outfit. She nodded but didn't seem too fazed about being dressed up, he knew she loved it.

His dad snored loudly reminding Mike that he was even in the room, of course lounging on the lazy boy.

"Mike…do you kiss El like Ken kisses Barbie?" Holly suddenly asked him, handing him a dolly and gesturing that he should brush the dolls hair.

He rolled his eyes at her request but did as he was told, brushing the dolls hair with the tiny pink brush. "Well…we do kiss Holly. We're dating, that's kind of what you do." He shrugged hoping to seem nonchalant and not get too distracted as he thought about El's pouty lips.

"And do you love El like Barbie and Ken love each other?" she asked sweetly, making Mike immediately blush. He averted his eyes for a moment making sure his parents couldn't hear him.

"Yeah Holly…I do love El.  _A lot_. But don't tell mom okay? She'll think it's too soon." He whispered to his little sister who giggled at her brother's confession.

"I won't tell." She said giving him a toothy smile, despite there being gaps here and there from where some baby teeth had fallen out.

"Pinky promise?" Mike asked her seriously, holding out his little finger.

Holly giggled and nodded. "Pinky promise." She said wrapping her tiny finger around his.

The doorbell rang and Mike felt his stomach drop onto the carpet. "Oh god, oh god she's here." He said panicky as he rushed to his feet. Holly just smiled and picked up her dolls whilst Karen came over, cleaning her hands on her apron.

"Well open the door Michael!" his mom said exasperatedly.

Mike exhaled a tense breath and opened the front door, his mom stood eagerly behind him. He had rehearsed that he would smile politely at Hopper, greet him kindly and then tell El she looked very pretty and introduce her to his mom. Well that didn't happen.

Instead Mike just stared at El, his jaw dropped to the floor as he gasped at how stunning she looked. Wow she really  _was_  breath taking. Butterflies were going crazy in his stomach and his heart was beating madly. What on earth had he done to deserve such an insanely gorgeous girlfriend who was kind, gorgeous, sweet, gorgeous, smart and  _gorgeous_! Had he mentioned that?

Mike didn't even realise the silence that had fallen around them all until Hopper huffed impatiently. "Geez Wheeler, you better tell her she looks nice. She took four freaking hours getting dressed."

" _Dad_!" El exclaimed giving Hopper a warning look.

Mike tried to compose himself and a shy grin took up his features as he looked back at El. "You look so beautiful." His voice was shakier then he had planned, he cursed himself for his nerves.

El beamed at him, her eyes so warm that he just wanted to swim in them. There was a small cough behind him and Mike finally remembered his mom was stood there. He immediately blushed at how she would have heard his compliment.

"Er…mom, this is El, my girlfriend." He said taking a steady breath and smiling despite the awkwardness of the moment.

Karen moved forward and gave El a hug to Mike's surprise. "It's so lovely to meet you El. You're even more pretty than the ladies in book club said." She mused making Mike want to roll his eyes but reframing in front of Hopper.

"Thank you Mrs Wheeler. It is lovely to meet you too." El said carefully, a polite smile on her face as Mike witnessed Hopper giving her an approving smile as if they had been rehearsing this in the drive over.

"Oh please call me Karen." She said smiling before turning to Hopper. "Are you sure you can't stay for dinner chief?" she asked kindly.

Hopper gave her a smile and patted El's shoulder. "Very sure. Duty calls I'm afraid. Have a good time kid. I'll be back to pick you up around 9pm." He said turning to his daughter who nodded and gave him a quick hug.

"Well come on in El," His mom said happily as she pulled the door open further and El walked in, waving good bye to Hopper as he receded back to the truck.

Karen walked ahead, clearly to wake up Ted, whilst Mike lingered back with El. He took her hand, pulling her back from following his mom. She looked at him in surprise, but he could only give her a dopey grin.

"You look  _amazing_." He said, watching her hazel eyes whilst a rush of love scorched through his veins.

El blushed, he  _loved_  it when she blushed, especially when he had caused it. She took both of his hands in her and beamed at him. "Thank you." She said softly before her eyes took in his outfit making Mike immediately feel warm at her intense gaze.

"You look really handsome." She told him, her eyes finally moving back up to his dark eyes. It was Mike's turn to blush, but before he could reply, his mom called them into the living room.

They moved through and Mike saw that his dad was now awake but looking a little groggy as he got up from the lazy boy. His mom looked annoyed like she had just been snapping at him.

"El this is Michael's dad Ted. And this is Holly." Karen said to his girlfriend, her previous annoyance at his dad being replaced with a smile. He wondered if the smile was fake.

"Nice to meet you Jane." Ted said shaking hands with El.

Mike rolled his eyes in annoyance, "dad I  _told_ you she prefers El."

"Oh, you did? Sorry son." Ted said whilst El blushed. "It's fine sir." She said smiling politely whilst Karen gave her husband a quick scowl.

Holly came up to El and grinned at her, "hi El! My name is Holly and I'm Mike's little sister." She said in her sweet 5 year old voice.

Mike watched as El's eyes lit up when she looked at Holly. He realised that his little sister was probably one of El's first experiences of a young child. She bent down so she was level with Holly. "It's lovely to meet you Holly. You're so beautiful." El said smiling as she looked at Holly's blonde hair and big blue eyes.

Holly giggled and touched one of El's locks. "Curly.  _So_  pretty!" She exclaimed. El, Mike and Karen laughed. His dad had already gone back to sleep on the lazy boy.

"Mike why don't you give El a tour of the house whilst I finish up dinner?" Karen suggested as she lovingly stroked Holly's hair.

Mike didn't need to be told twice and nodded eagerly. "Come on El." He said taking her hand. He started in the basement, knowing it would take the quickest as El had been down there more times than he could count at this stage.

They both laughed at the inside joke of the times she had lived in the basement and his family had never known. Even though El had been in his home, she still looked around with interest, especially at the photo frames that lined the stairs. Embarrassed, Mike pulled her up the stairs as quickly as he could when he realised she had noticed a baby photo of him and had gasped with excitement.

He gave her a very quick tour of the upstairs, eager to take her to his bedroom where they could maybe have a bit of privacy before dinner. And if they ended up kissing it wouldn't  _exactly_  be the worst thing ever, right?

Mike closed his bedroom door and watched as El reacquainted herself with his room. She hadn't been in here since they were 12 and he hid her from his mom. She went over to the science fair trophies with a nostalgic smile on her face before she got distracted by a few photos of their friends. Mike noticed that she frowned and it was as if he read her mind.

"I don't have the snow ball photo of us up because I didn't want my mom to see it and question me about how I'd gone to the dance with you in December, when you only arrived this summer." He said quickly before heading towards his bedside table.

"But…" he said smiling at El who turned to watch him as he opened the top draw and took out the framed photo of them smiling happily at the snow ball, his arm around her and her arm around his thin waist.

El grinned and walked over to him, looking down at the photo. "I can't believe how much we've already changed." She mused making Mike look intently at the photo. She was right. They were both taller, well El by about an inch if she was lucky and Mike by about 3 inches. He was broader now as well, which Mike couldn't help but be pleased with.

Mike put the photo down and appraised his girlfriend, his hands on her bare arms as he stared at her. "I never think it's possible for you to get more beautiful, but you do, every single day." He told her quietly. It was so easy to open up to her about his feelings when it was just the two of them and he was looking it her hazel orbs that drew him in so strongly.

He was only a month away from turning 15 and finding it harder to control his hormones when he was around El. He didn't just love El with his whole heart, but he was starting to desire her more and more.

El smiled warmly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up on her tip toes and pressing a kiss to his lips, a kiss that lingered and made Mike want more. She broke the kiss and looked at his face, her eyes taking in his appearance.

"And you get more handsome every day." She whispered as she moved one of her hands to his cheek, trailing her fingers down his sharp cheek bone making Mike gulp nervously. "You're just so…" El began, her voice tense as she looked at him intensely. Her fingers moved to his lips. "Wow." She concluded.

Mike pulled El to him by her waist immediately, his need for her lips overruling his sense. He kissed her passionately, letting his desire for her seep into the moment. When El moaned against his lips, Mike's hair stood on end and he pulled her even tighter to his body, one of his hands moving into her hair and the other flat on her back, keeping her flush to him.

El moved her lips against his, making him open his mouth wider as her tongue slipped into his mouth. He tried to hold back the gasp of surprise at her initiating French kissing. They had only managed to make out a few times and it had always been Mike who had started it. El taking the control turned Mike on more than he could explain.

"Michael! El! Dinner's ready!" Karen's voice called from the bottom of the stairs, swiftly ending their make out session.

They both gasped catching their breath, their eyes averting from each other at the embarrassment of being pulled out of their moment of passion by the sound of Mike's mom's voice. Thankfully though, the sound of Karen Wheeler had been enough to stop Mike's body from getting any further excitement about El, her scent, her lips, her  _body_.

"Ready?" Mike asked El, a dopey smile back on his lips. El nodded and leaned in, for a moment he thought she was going to kiss him again, but instead she rubbed at his lips, removing lip gloss that he hadn't even realised had been smudged onto his mouth. "Ready." She said brightly when she had finished making him presentable.

* * *

 

So far Karen thought that El was a lovely and polite girl, and very well suited for her son. She watched them over dinner with curiosity. From what Michael had told her, they hadn't been dating for very long, but you could easily believe that they had. They just seemed very comfortable around each other and almost as if they were  _in love_.

She had never seen her son be more polite in his entire life as he held the chair out for El, asking her if she was okay and if she needed anything, sitting next to her and give her puppy dog eyes that made Karen smile to herself as she passed around freshly baked bread rolls.

"This lasagne is wonderful Karen." El said politely, clearly enjoying her meal.

"Oh, it was nothing," Karen beamed waving her hand nonchalantly. "Is the chief a good cook?" she added with interest as she buttered a bread roll for Holly who had lasagne all over her face.

El and Mike both laughed at the question. "No, he's awful," El said grinning warmly. She sighed, "and I'm not any better."

"Well if you want, I can always give you a lesson or two." Karen offered happily.

El's eyes brightened and Mike scowled. "I'd love that!" she gasped gratefully. "Thank you."

Karen smiled, "well next time you're over, stay for dinner and you can help me." She said ignoring her son's death glare. She could tell he didn't like the idea of El being at their house and not spending time with him.

The rest of the meal went just as well, even Ted got involved in some of the conversations and asked El where she was from originally and how she was enjoying school. Both Karen and Ted were impressed when Mike proudly told them that El was on the track and field team. Her sons' sudden joining of the swim team and actively taking up a sport was starting to make sense to Karen now.

As Karen watched El, something in her mind was telling her that she had seen this girl before and she couldn't help but ask. "You know El, you look awfully familiar." She said not noticing how pale Mike suddenly went.

"I  _do_?" El asked nervously.

"Maybe you've seen her around town." Michael said quickly.

Karen mulled this over for a moment and shrugged, "yes maybe." She said although something niggled in her brain telling her it was something else. As Karen looked at El's hazel eyes she couldn't help but think back to the girl, the supposed Russian girl that Michael had been hiding in the basement.

No…there was no way this could be the girl. For one she definitely wasn't Russian and secondly the chief wouldn't have adopted her. The government had been after the girl, how plausible was it that the girl lived an ordinary life and went to high school under their noses? Not plausible at all. Karen brushed off the weird feeling and enjoyed the rest of the meal.

After dinner, Mike and Ted got begrudgingly enlisted to washing up duty whilst Karen got Holly into her pyjamas. When she came back downstairs it was to find El looking at all of the photos on the mantel place.

Karen beamed with pride at the photos of her family, "if you want El I can show you some of Michael's baby albums?" She said eagerly. El's eyes widened with excitement, "I would love that!"

She went over to the dresser and pulled out three albums, joining El on the couch and opening the first one. "Now this was after he was first born. He did  _not_  give me an easy pregnancy, he was too impatient. Needless to say, he was a week early." Karen sighed as she pointed out certain photos.

She watched as El stared at each photo with a look of pure adoration. Her finger gently caressed the photos. "He's so beautiful…" she whispered. "I wonder if our children – "

Karen and El both froze in surprise for a moment at the words that had come out of the teenage girl's mouth. This girl was already considering her future children with Michael?! Speak of the devil, her son appeared in the door way.

"Hey, what are you two… _oh my god_. MOM! Why are you showing El my baby photos?! My  _NAKED_  baby photos! Are you trying to  _kill_  me?!" Her son's voice boomed with irritation, shock and embarrassment that Karen and El couldn't help but laugh.

He yanked the albums away in seconds, his face bright red as he hurried to chuck them back in the dresser whilst El and Karen continued to laugh.

"Oh Michael, don't be so dramatic. It's my duty as your mom to embarrass you. There's plenty of stories I could tell El. Care for me to continue?" she asked him playfully.

" _NO_!" "Yes!" Mike and El said at the same time.

Karen smiled at her mortified son and decided to let him off. He had been so good recently, she didn't want to embarrass him any further. She turned to El, "maybe next time." She told her winking.

Mike huffed, "mom can me and El go to my room now?"

She turned to her son and truly looked at him, almost 6 feet tall, so handsome and about to turn 15 years old. As if a warning light flashed over her head she reminded herself of his teenage age and how pretty El was. It made her slightly uneasy.

"I don't think so. Why don't you watch a movie in here instead?" Karen offered gesturing to the safety net of the living room and the television where she could keep an eye on them.

Mike scowled, "because dad's sleeping in here?" he said flatly not even bothering to point to Ted who was snoring in the lazy boy.  _Did that man ever do anything else?!_ Karen thought irritably to herself.

"Fine. Well watch a movie in the basement…but leave the door open." Karen said warning her son who immediately went red again. "Fine." He mumbled before going over to El, taking her hand and leading her to the basement.

Karen sighed as she watched their receding form as they walked down the stairs to the basement. She wondered if she was going to have trouble with those two, trouble of the hormone variety.

* * *

 

"I think they really like you. Especially my mom." Mike said to El after he put  _Raiders of the Lost Ark_  in the video player and plonked down onto the couch next to his girlfriend.

"You think?" she asked him anxiously, biting her lip as she snuggled into his side.

"Yeah definitely." Mike said smiling at El as he put his arm around her, drawing her in closer, so that she put her head on his chest. "I mean my mom's offered to teach you how to cook. She doesn't do that kind of thing." He chuckled.

" _And_ she showed me your baby photos," El said slyly making Mike cringe.

"Can we not talk about that?" he mumbled, more embarrassed then he could explain.

El sighed impatiently, "but you were  _so_   _cute_ Mike!" she almost whined as she lifted her head to look at his red face.

Mike rolled his eyes and then narrowed them at El. "What do you mean I  _was_  cute? Am I no longer cute?!" He was half joking and half serious.

El laughed and sat up, cupping his face. "You are still  _very_  cute," she said flirtingly, kissing his hot cheek and then the other. They nuzzled their noses before she carried on speaking, but kept the close proximity. "And  _very_ handsome," she said, a playful glint in her eyes as she stared right back into his dark eyes which were only getting darker by the minute.

"Well you're hot." He blurted out before even realising the words had spilled out of their own accord.

El's eyes widened in surprise but not as wide as Mike's. "S-sorry! I didn't mean – "

"I feel perfectly cool." El said interrupted him with confusion and realisation hit Mike like a train that she didn't realise the context of his words.

Mike laughed but it came out strangled as his chest was so tight. "Yeah I erm…never mind." He said quickly, trying to turn his head back to the movie but El held his face still in her hands and wouldn't let him budge.

"Did you mean something else?" El asked, her eyebrow raised and her eyes looking at him rather accusatory because she obviously could see how flustered he was.

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't just explain what he meant, he'd die of embarrassment! But his own saying was bouncing around in his head as if to torture him,  _friends don't lie_.

Mike opened his eyes to find El was still staring at him with interest. He exhaled heavily and tried to explain. "I know hot technically means something very warm, like how it was this summer…but it can mean something else." He began, trying to swallow down the nerves in his voice.

El didn't say anything, just continued to look at him, clearly keen to understand a new meaning to the word. "It can be used when…when you find someone  _very_  attractive. Like they look so good that they are hot. Like they make you…feel warm and like you're on fire." He said anxiously, talking to El's cheek because he couldn't look her in the eye.

There was silence for a moment and Mike was ready to apologise when El spoke up. "You mean…when you feel like fire here." She said quietly and took one of her hands away from his face to place her hand flat on her stomach.

Mike gulped looking down at her abdomen. He nodded and looked back up at her eyes, holding her gaze. "Yeah…" he said weakly, realising in the moment that she also felt the fiery feeling. It did  _not_  help the hormones that were egging him on to kiss her.

El slowly smiled before her mouth turned into a big playful grin. She leaned her forehead against Mike's. "You're hot too." She whispered, her warm breath mingling with his.

Mike could only groan in response as his hand went straight into her hair and closed the very small gap between them. There were no chaste kisses in that moment, they went straight into the deep end and Mike loved every second of it, his whole body scorching with lust.

"God I love you," Mike said in between pants as he kissed El passionately. She smiled against his lips, "I…love…you…too…" she gasped as her fingers grasped his face tightly as if he was oxygen that she desperately craved.

"What are you doing?" came an innocent voice.

Mike and El jumped apart so quickly, it was as if they were struck by lightning. Mike turned with comically wide eyes to see his 5-year-old sister stood in front of them with interest, Barbie in one hand and Ken in the other.

"We…we…we…er…" Mike began, panicking as his sister just continued to stare at them, her head slanted to the side with curiosity.

"Mike was showing me something in his mouth!" El blurted out making Mike's cheeks go so hot he wondered if they would melt away.

He looked at Holly to see if she would buy that. "Why did you use your tongues?" she asked curiously before pulling her own tongue out at them as if to demonstrate. Mike thought he'd rather like to be killed in that moment.

"Because…s-she…she was inspecting my tonsils for me." Mike said cringing, a sweat starting on his brow.

"Oh okay," Holly said smiling as if this was a common occurrence. Mike thought he was off the hook for a second and exhaled in relief.

"But just so you both know, you're kissing  _totally_  wrong." Holly said in a sassy voice stunning Mike.

"W-what?" he asked sheepishly.

"You should kiss like this…" Holly said with concentration as she shoved Barbie and Ken together, making it look more like they were hitting each other in the face rather than kissing.

"Oh right…g-good to know." Mike choked. "We'll bear that in mind. But Holly, I'm  _begging_  you,  _please_  don't tell mom about this." He pleaded with the angelic child.

She sighed as if deeply considering his words. "I won't tell mommy  _if_  you promise to play dolls with me and come to my tea party." She said eagerly.

_Wow…I didn't realise she even understood what blackmail was._ Mike thought rather impressed.

"And El has to come to my tea party too!" Holly quickly added.

Mike turned to El who was looking a little less embarrassed now at being caught making out. She gave him a shrug and they both turned to Holly, speaking in unison, "promise."


	14. Mike's 15th Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike turns 15 and El has some surprises up her sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El will continue to explore their sexual relationship, so just a warning for sexual themes ;-)

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

 

Chapter 14 – Mike's 15th Birthday

 

_October 1985_

 

El had been ecstatic when she found out from the party that Mike's birthday was coming up.  _He_  had conveniently not mentioned it to her. When she confronted him about it he had blushed and said it just wasn't important to him and told her something about "middle child syndrome", whatever that was. Mike might not have been bothered by his upcoming birthday but El was determined to make it his best birthday yet.

She had called his mom and discussed what they could do for his birthday, Karen had mentioned that Mike usually liked to have a sleepover with his friends and El almost begged if she and Max could attend too. Karen had sighed saying it was fine with her as long as it was okay with the chief.

Convincing her dad to allow her to stay the night at Mike's had been no small task. El pestered him for an entire week, explaining how it wasn't just going to be her, there would be four other teenagers. He finally caved when she begged for the millionth time. "Just make sure it stays the six of you El!  _I mean it_. No sneaking off to his room or anything." Hopper had warned.

"I promise." El had said seriously, willing to say anything to make sure the sleepover took place.

"Good." Hopper had answered in relief, clearly knowing that El didn't take promises lightly, and she didn't break them either.

El had spent a good full day trying to find the perfect present in the limited Hawkins shops, finally having a fit of rage that there were no shops in the small town. She gave her dad the best bambi eyes she could possibly make to ask if they could pretty please go to the mall in the next town over. Hopper had pinched his nose and finally relented.

So that was how El found herself on Friday after school, in the mall with Max and a very bored Hopper trailing behind them.

"How about clothes?" Max suggested, clearly getting just as bored as the chief.

"No." El sighed, peering at the shop windows they walked past in the large shopping centre.

"He's a nerd. Just get him something to do with Star Wars." Hopper mumbled from the back.

El shook her head, "no Dustin and Lucas have already got him figurines. Plus, I want this to be… _special_."

"God give me strength." Hopper sighed, rubbing his hand over his tired forehead. "Girls I'm going for coffee and contemplation."

El turned to her dad with a frown, "You always have your coffee and contemplation in the morning."

Hopper laughed, "I worked the night shift kid, so I  _need_  the coffee."

"And the contemplation?" Max asked playfully.

"The contemplation is for trying to understand how I ended up spending my Friday night looking for the _perfect_  gift for Michael Wheeler." He deadpanned causing Max to laugh loudly and El to scowl.

"We didn't need him anyway." El said sniffing indignantly as she carried on walking with Max and Hopper headed to the coffee shop. "His ideas were rubbish."

"Oh, I don't know. I like the toilet papering the basement idea and getting him a tarantula." Max snorted.

"Max I'm serious! I need to get him the perfect present!" El stopped walking and turned to her best friend with an almost desperate expression.

"Woah calm down El. It's not like it's the first present you've ever bought him." Max scoffed, but her smile soon disappeared when she saw the look in El's eyes. "Oh shit…it  _is_ the first thing you've ever bought him isn't it?" She questioned, already knowing the answer.

El nodded and sighed, "that's why I want it to be perfect. The first thing he ever bought me was the super com. It means a lot to me, it's my way of communicating with him…with you all. I just want it to be something… _meaningful_."

Max sighed finally giving in. "Okay, okay. We'll find something meaningful." She said, although El had come to know the red head enough to see she had something else up her sleeve. "Just as long as you don't give him your virginity as a gift!" she teased.

El laughed and hit Max playfully. As they walked around the shops and looked at different options, El couldn't help but wish she was older and giving her virginity as a gift could be a real option. It would certainly be meaningful. But from what Joyce had told her and from things she had heard in high school, she was definitely still too young for that. It didn't stop her from being curious about the more intense feelings that she felt about Mike, that seemed to surface more and more often now as she grew up.

"Um…Max?" El said quietly, as she looked at different comic books. "Yeah?" Max asked rather distracted as she rifled through a spider man comic.

"How…how old do you think is  _old enough_  to have sex?" she almost whispered, averting her eyes from her best friend back down to the books.

She heard Max gasping next to her, "El I was totally joking about you having sex with Mike!"

El looked back up at her friend, "no, no I don't mean like right _now_. But do you think 16 is the right age. Or older? Or even younger?" she said, no longer feeling nervous about her question and just wanting some answers from her closest girlfriend.

Max seemed to give her question some genuine thought because she didn't answer straight away. "Well…I know  _technically_  you're meant to wait until you're 16 or older. But I think it depends on a lot of things." She reasoned.

"Like what?" El asked with genuine curiosity.

Max seemed to check they weren't being overheard before continuing. "Well I guess you need to make sure you're with the right person. The person you  _want_  to lose your virginity to. You need to be old enough to understand the risks and use protection. Most importantly, you need to _feel_ ready."

"How do you know if you're ready?" El whispered, her gaze intent on Max who laughed softly.

"If you don't  _know_  how you would feel when you're ready to have sex, then you're definitely not ready to have sex any time soon El." Max said calmly.

When El looked a little defeated Max jumped in. "But don't worry El. We're  _definitely_  too young to be having sex at the moment. But…it's not like you couldn't do  _other things_." She smirked.

El's interest peaked once more. "Like what other things?" she whispered, smiling slightly.

Max grinned, "well I won't go into detail here in case we get overheard, but there are ways that you can do things together that will make you feel good without having sex. And stuff you can do for each other." She said quietly, her blue eyes still checking the shop to make sure no one could hear.

"Do you mean kissing with tongue? Because we've kissed with tongues." El said eagerly making Max laugh gently.

"Well that's one of the things you can do. Another thing involves tongues too…well  _one_  off your tongues. But we can't talk about it here." Max said in hushed tones.

El nodded but then smiled, "can we talk about this at some point though?"

"Definitely." Max said confidently. "But for now, we need to find lover boy a present."

* * *

 

Max followed El around like a loyal servant as they went from shop to shop. She didn't know how she had been roped into finding a present for Wheeler. Yeah, they were friends, but they certainly weren't close. Other than the usual nerd stuff, she had no idea what he loved. Except for El of course.

The trip had certainly taken an interesting turn when El had started to ask about sex. It had shocked Max who saw her best friend as a very innocent being, especially because of everything she had been through. She could barely comprehend the fact that El and Mike were at the stage of French kissing!

Max had tried to give her opinion on sex and when was the right time to do it, but in truth she wasn't too sure herself. Her brain told her 16 or older, but when she looked at Lucas, when she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and brought him down for a tantalising kiss, her body screamed at her wanting more and more, no matter of her age.

All Max knew was that she didn't want rumours to go around school that she was a slut. She reframed from her hormones as best as she could, even when Lucas would come up behind her, wrap his arms around her waist and nibble on her ear and she felt the burn right down  _there_.

Max knew she had told El that she would tell her all about foreplay, but she couldn't help but feel a weird guilt. Would she be a terrible friend giving El the information? What if she went and did something that she hadn't actually been ready for? Was she  _sexualising_  her? Max gave a small shudder and realised she was going to hold back this  _talk_ for as long as she could. She wanted to protect El.

They were walking past a jewellery shop when El gasped. Max turned to the store and raised her eyebrow. She wanted to give Wheeler jewellery? El pointed excitedly to a photo of a male model who was sporting a leather bracelet.

"I want to get him that. And I could add something onto it." El said eagerly, taking Max's hand and dragging her into the jewellery store.

When they looked at the leather bracelets Max had to admit to herself that they looked a lot more masculine than the word bracelet would allow. She was so intrigued by them that she couldn't help but think Lucas would look good with one on too. Perhaps for his birthday in February.

Max watched as El selected the bracelet she wanted and then searched all the charms on display, to find the perfect one to go on the bracelet. It was Max who came up with the idea that El finally went for.

"Why do you get him one of these silver clasps to go on the bracelet and see if they'll put your name on it or something? Seeing as he belongs to you." Max said, smirking at her last words.

El had nodded eagerly, taking the silver clasp and the woven leather bracelet up to the shop owner who greeted them kindly. Max was impressed with the amount of money El had saved up over the year, as she handed dollar after dollar over. Max considered offering to do the chores and wash Hopper's truck for him too if this was the kind of pocket money you got.

The leather bracelet got "El" in a heart imprinted onto the silver clasp just as El gasped having had another idea. She took off her blue bracelet and asked the shop owner if she could have a silver clasp with "Mike" and a heart put onto her own bracelet. He agreed and she gave him the extra money required.

They both left the store feeling satisfied with their purchase. El kept looking down at the clasp on her bracelet with a big grin on her face.

"You're so in love." Max teased as they walked to the coffee shop, their arms linking together.

El beamed and sighed before turning to Max. "Aren't you in love too?"

Max blushed and bit her lip, "yes I am." She thought of Lucas and her heart trembled. "But I'm not crazy like you and Mike." She added for good measure, earning a laugh from her best friend.

"Right so I got him those comics, Lucas and Dustin have got the figurines and Will got him a new book for writing the campaigns, and you've got him the leather bracelet. Lover boy better appreciate all of this!" Max said half joking and half serious.

El laughed and nodded, "oh he will." She said in a dreamy sigh, clearly back in Mike mode, making Max roll her eyes with amusement.

* * *

 

_Mike rushed into his bedroom with El, she was giggling that naughty little laugh she did when she was being mischievous and it made Mike even more turned on._

_He pushed her down onto his bed, her curls pillowing out around her face so beautifully. Mike crawled up her body and pressed a heated kiss to her mouth. "I love you so much. I want you so bad." He panted._

_He didn't have a top on and El's fingers trailed from his shoulders down his chest and then to his stomach. Mike closed his eyes and gasped as El's fingers found his erection and rubbed him through his boxers, he instantly moved his hips forward, wanting more._

_El pulled him down to her, their bodies so close. She kissed him with a fervour, their tongues fighting for dominance, their chests heaving._

" _Mike"_

_He ignored the distance voice, too concentrated on the beautiful angel beneath him, wanting to get closer to her, to really feel her for the first time._

" _Mike?"_

_Mike broke from his kiss, confused as he realised it was El's distant voice, but El was beneath him, kissing his chest._

 

He blinked and woke up to his real-life girlfriend sitting on the edge of his bed with a big smile.

" _Holy shit_!" Mike yelped, yanking the sheets to cover his chest and to hide his erection. The action almost made El fall off the bed as he brought the sheets all the way up to his chin.

"Are you okay?" El asked startled at his sudden movement.

"What are you doing here?" he asked quickly, ignoring her own question, a sweat on his brow and his heart pounding.

El looked slightly hurt, "I said I was coming over this morning remember? To help your mom bake your birthday cake. She told me to come and wake you up. That'd you'd slept in long enough." She mumbled shrugging her dainty shoulders slightly in defeat.

Mike felt instantly terrible, realising he had sounded like he didn't even want her to be there. He sat up carefully to make sure the sheet was covering his lap, where his erection was still daring to taunt him.

"I'm sorry El. I'm happy you're here.  _More_  than happy. I just…got startled when I woke up is all." He said giving her what he hoped was a charming smile before he reached for her hand and kissed it softly.

He knew she couldn't stay annoyed at him for long and she quickly smiled shyly at his romantic gesture of kissing her hand. Mike thought that things would hopefully be okay now, but then El asked a question that caused him to blush.

"Were you having a nightmare? You're sweating." El asked, her eyes gazing over his face with concern.

"Er…" Mike considered what he could say. He didn't want to say he had a nightmare because it felt like it was disrespectful to El who suffered real nightmares, ones that made her wake up screaming or crying sometimes. Ones that made him sit up at night and talk to her on the super com for hours to calm her down.

"No, I was having a good dream…" He said quietly, realising that she was watching him with curious eyes.  _Friends don't lie._ "A  _really_  good dream…about you." He concluded, his cheeks now flushed with red.

El just stared at him for a moment and then reality seemed to dawn on her. " _Oh_ …" she exhaled before giving him a shy smile.

Mike felt so embarrassed that he quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, so I'm up now." He cringed at his choice of words,  _something_  was definitely up! "I best take a shower." He finished with clenched teeth, wanting to just fall into a hole and not come out.

El grinned, "okay. Well I'm going to go and help your mom with the cake then." She said before getting off his bed and brushing down her beautiful pink dress. Mike was eyeing her up when she turned around to look at him and he pretended that he had been observing his sheets instead.

"And Mike?" El said to him softly.

"Yeah?" he answered, gulping as he met her eye.

El swooped down, her hands going to Mike's cheeks as she pulled him in for a tender kiss. The kind of kiss that he felt  _everywhere_. Her lips causing electricity to rush through his veins, his heart to leap and his brain to go to mush. She pulled away just enough to smile against his lips.

"Happy birthday," she sighed happily.

"Thanks…you too." Mike said in a dream like state. Too happy to make any sense.

El giggled and pulled away, giving him a cheeky smile, not to dissimilar from his dream El before she left the room. Mike groaned and lay back in his bed for a moment. Yep, he was going to need a cold shower. A  _very_  cold shower.

* * *

 

15 minutes later Mike had showered, dried off and was dressed, wandering down to the kitchen were the most delicious sweet smell was calling him.

He blinked in confusion when he rounded the corner and saw his mom and El both stood at the island, with the cake in front of them whilst his mom was explaining how best to ice the master piece. It was the odd image of his mom and El stood side by side in matching aprons that confused Mike the most. Almost as if they were becoming the same person, which in every sense of the word was just  _gross_.

Mike loved how serious El had taken his birthday, wanting everything to be perfect. But it would be perfect just for him to spend time with her, preferably alone and definitely not with his mom there too.

His mom looked up first and gave him a big smile, walking around the island and kissing his cheek before pulling him into a suffocating hug which made him cringe at being shown affection by his mom in front of El. "Happy birthday sweetie. 15 years old today! Where does the time go?" Karen sniffed, pinching his cheek affectionately.

" _Mom_!" Mike moaned, breaking loose of her hold and wandering over to the cake.

"What do you think?" El said proudly, her hands either side of the cake.

"I think it looks delicious…" Mike said, his mouth watering slightly as he reached his finger out to taste the frosting, only for it to be slapped away by El.

"No! Not until it's finished. I want it to be perfect." She said scolding him in a very mothering way. Mike flinched at this new similarity to his mom who came back to standing next to El.

"She's right Michael, not until it's done. If you're hungry, there's pancakes and waffles on the table. Go join your father and sisters for breakfast." She said in a tone that made Mike know he didn't have any other choice.

"You coming too El?" he asked his girlfriend hopefully.

She shook her head and smiled, "no it's okay. I want to finish the cake." She said before picking up a piping bag full of frosting.

Mike frowned thinking that this had to be the first time El had ever said no to waffles, but he nodded in defeat and walked into the dining room where Nancy and Holly were tucking into pancakes and his dad was reading the paper.

"Happy birthday son," Ted spoke from behind his paper.

"Thanks dad," Mike mumbled as he sat down.

"Mike! Happy birthday!" Holly almost squealed, leaning over in her seat to give him a hug. Mike couldn't help but smile at his little sister's eagerness.

"Thanks Holl."

"Yeah, happy birthday ass hole." Nancy muttered to him under her breath making them both laugh.

Mike forked a few pancakes onto his plate and reached for the syrup when Nancy looked around in confusion. "Isn't El joining us?"

He could help but sigh in frustration, "no she wanted to finish the cake off with mom." He said glumly.

Nancy smirked watching his facial expression. "What are you scared she's becoming a clone of mom or something?"

"A little bit, yeah." Mike admitted as he stuffed a piece of pancake into his mouth.

His older sister rolled her eyes in amusement. "Mike she's just trying to make this a good day for you. And so what if she likes cooking and baking with mom. Surely that's going to be to your benefit in the  _future_?" she teased making Mike almost choke on the pancake he was chewing.

Mike guessed Nancy was right. She had clearly worked hard on that cake with his mom and it did smell delicious. He took his time chewing, not wanting to comment on the other part of Nancy's statement but mulling it over in his head. He smiled against his glass of orange juice, already picturing El as his future wife.

After breakfast Mike was let off dish washing duty and went up eagerly to El who had now finished the cake. "It looks amazing. You've done a great job." He told her with a warm smile as she appraised the masterpiece.

She turned to look at him, her eyes so beautifully bright. "Thank you. I hope it tastes good too." She said biting her lip anxiously. Mike couldn't help but put his arm around her and pull her close. El leaned her head on his chest and moved both of her arms around his waist. It felt heavenly having her this close.

There was a knock at the front door and his mom shouted from somewhere in the house that she'd get it. A minute later, the kitchen was filled with Dustin, Lucas, Will and Max all rowdy and teasing Mike the moment they saw him cuddled close to El.

"Well, well, well, what did we walk in on in here?" Lucas said playfully.

"We know it's your birthday Mike but maybe just take this to your room?" Dustin teased making Mike go immediately red at the insinuation.

"We're stood with our arms around each other Dustin. If you think that's inappropriate you need to re-do sex ed." Mike said sharply making the others laugh but blushing himself when he realised what he had said. He tried to quickly change the subject. "What are you guys doing here anyway? The sleepover doesn't start until 5." He asked looking at his friends.

"Miss Hopper kindly asked us over, to get you out of the house." Dustin said simply.

Mike looked at El in confusion and she broke out of their embrace slightly so she could look at his face. "There's a few things I need to do with your mom and Nancy, so I need you out of the house." She said grinning.

He sighed watching her excited eyes. Mike wanted to tell her no, that he'd rather be home with her and his friends together but he could see how much effort she was trying to put in and it wrecked him with guilt at the thought of spoiling it. "Okay," he mumbled in defeat.

El beamed and stood on her tip toes to give him a chaste kiss. "Thank you," she said grinning.

"Damn Wheeler, you are whipped." Lucas muttered.

"Coming from you?" Will teased making them all laugh except Lucas who gaped like a fish.

"Don't deny it stalker, we all know it's true." Max said with sass, giving him a wink, causing him to blush furiously and give her puppy dog eyes.

"So are we going or what?" Mike finally said in annoyance, wanting to get this over and done with so he could get back to El.

"Yes sir, let's hit the road." Dustin said smiling.

"So what are we doing anyway?" Mike asked after he had kissed El good bye and was getting on his bike, his friends around him.

"We're gonna spend a couple of hours in the arcade, then lunch and maybe a quick round of D&D if we can fit it in. El's gonna call me on the super com when she's ready for us to get back to the house." Will said as he mounted his bike.

Mike begrudgingly smiled, knowing that this did actually sound like a lot of fun. "Let's go then." He said with a grin, kicking off and starting to pedal.

* * *

 

El felt guilty for forcing Mike out of his own house on his birthday, but it was all for the best if she wanted him to be really surprised when he got back and she knew he'd have fun with the party around him.

She had a precise idea of how she wanted the basement to be set up and she had enlisted Karen, Nancy and Jonathan to assist her. Jonathan arrived about 10 minutes after Mike left and they all got to work.

Her vision was that she wanted the basement to be transformed into their own little movie theatre. She wanted them to watch as many movies as Mike wanted, whilst a table was set up with the birthday cake, pizzas when they arrived, bowls of potato chips, sodas and presents.

Jonathan had impressed El with bringing something he called a projector screen. He had other technical equipment with him and El watched in wonder as he fiddled with the VHS player and the television to get everything to work.

El had wanted some kind of light in the basement and so she set to work tying up fairy lights with Nancy whilst Karen set up the tables and with the help of Holly, decorated them with party table covers and confetti pieces saying 15, which Holly happily scattered around.

They all laughed as they blew up balloons, El having difficulty tying them and making them go flying around the room until the technique finally clicked in her brain. They put a banner down the stairs, taped balloons up here and there as well as placing streamers on the ceiling with Jonathan's help.

El carefully placed the cake in the centre of the table and looked around the room proudly with her helpers. It was exactly how she had imagined it. She went over to her bag and called Will on the radio, saying it was time for them all to come back.

El squealed to herself with excitement as she looked again at the master piece of the basement whilst Jonathan took a few photos here and there for her, so they could always remember how cool everything had looked. She waited impatiently for the birthday boy to return.

* * *

 

Mike had to admit that he had a great time with the party. They laughed and fought in the arcade, Max beating all their asses at every game. They ate burgers at the refurbished Benny's now run by his brother and then played a quick version of D&D at Lucas's which was the closest to his house. They ignored Erica when she called them all nerds, except for Max of course who got a reprieve because she was "cool".

Despite the fun he had, Mike was more than relieved when El's voice rang over the super com to say they could come back. He'd missed her more than he'd like to admit to his friends who no doubt would have tortured him for. But he biked harder than he usually did so that he could get home quicker, the others having to try and keep up.

Mike entered his house with the party hot on his feet. He looked around disappointed to see the place was quiet.

"I think we need to go to the basement Mike," Will said giving him a bit of a push in the right direction.

They all walked through the kitchen and then Mike feeling oddly nervous opened the door to the basement and started to descend the stairs. He gasped when he reached the fifth step down as the basement came into view.

"Surprise!" a number of voices shouted to him. His jaw dropped as he looked around the room. There was a large screen projector set up, the room was dimly lit by overhead fairy lights making it look magical, there was a table with a mountain of presents, food, drinks and the cake, and balloons, banners and streamers all over the place. But most importantly there was his  _girl_  stood proudly in the centre of the room with his family stood behind her.

Mike laughed in surprise and shock at what they had done with the basement and carried on walking down the stairs whilst his friends gasped and made noises of delight when they saw the room too. "This is amazing!" Mike shouted happily, as he walked straight over to El.

In that moment he didn't care that his parents, sisters and friends were all stood close by and watching. He gathered El in his arms the second they reached each other and pulled her in for a kiss. Mike kept it as innocent as he could, but he was so happy it was hard for his love and passion for El not to be shown.

He heard a few wolf whistles and his mom say an exasperated "Michael!" but he kept El close, even when they broke from the kiss, he held her in his arms. "You are incredible." He whispered into her ear.

El beamed and slowly pulled away, her eyes so happy that Mike could feel his heart growing with even more adoration and love for his girlfriend. Something he didn't even think was possible. "I just wanted it to be perfect for you," she said sighing in relief at his reaction.

"It is perfect.  _You're_  perfect." He told her smiling so widely that his cheeks ached.

"We helped too." Holly huffed and Mike was reminded that they weren't alone and he had just called El perfect in front of everyone. He blushed, but mostly he didn't care. It was true after all and surely everyone else already had to know it too by now.

"Holly you chucked confetti. Try rigging up all these lights or the projector screen like Jonathan did." Nancy said chuckling at her little sister.

Mike grinned and went over to Holly, picking her up and sitting her on his hip as she beamed happily at her new position. He kissed her cheek contentedly and looked around at everyone. "Thank you, seriously this is amazing. Best birthday ever." He said honestly.

"You haven't even opened your presents yet." El said chuckling.

"Or eaten any cake…" Dustin added his mouth watering when he looked over at El and Karen's creation.

"Well let's get to it then." Mike said grinning, looking over at his friends and then his family.

He sat on the couch, El next to him and Holly sat the other side of him because she wanted to "assist" him with the wrapping paper. He rolled his eyes knowing that she just wanted to see what he'd got and if she could steal anything.

As he started opening presents, El whispered to him that she wanted him to open the present off her when they were alone. He nodded and gave her a warm lopsided grin before tearing into Dustin and Lucas's joint gift. Mike was overwhelmed by the generosity of his friends and family. His favourite presents were video games off his mom and dad, a camera off Nancy and Jonathan and the full Star Wars collection of figurines off Dustin and Lucas. Mike couldn't help but wonder with excitement as to what El had gotten him, but didn't press the issue.

Just like Mike had suspected, the birthday cake was so delicious that he had seconds along with Dustin, Lucas and Max. He couldn't keep the grin off his face, even when Jonathan asked them to gather around so he could take a few photos. Mike didn't even care or really listen to the taunting him and El got when they had a few photos on their own. He even kissed her for one of them. Mike was full of gratitude and full of love, he had the best girlfriend  _ever_.

His family finally left the basement and the teens all got into their pyjamas, the girls changing in the bathroom together which for some reason Dustin thought was hot. Lucas and Mike punched him in both of his arms in response.

Mike was deciding on a film when Max and El walked back into the room, them both laughing at something. He stared at El and felt his heart pacing. She looked so adorable in her pyjamas. Well if you could call them pyjamas. She was in her small field and track team shorts and wearing one of Mike's old AV club middle school t-shirts. He looked at her long legs and her cute ass, and his blood boiled.

To get geared up for Halloween, Mike's favourite holiday, they decided to watch Halloween films and started with Ghost Busters. Mike cringed when he thought about how they had dressed up last year and no one else in school had. They had been ridiculed for weeks, but that didn't stop him appreciating the awesomeness of this movie.

Mike sat on the couch, El next to him and Will sat beside her. Dustin was lounging in an arm chair and Max and Lucas were sat in front of the couch, their hands touching. They all scoffed pizza and drank soda, Dustin burping now and again.

Mike put his arm around El, and she looked up at him grinning. He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, nuzzling her nose. "I love you," he whispered. She exhaled deeply as if she was trying to control her emotions. "I love you too. I'm so happy you've enjoyed your birthday."

"If you guys want a room, I'm pretty sure Mike's is available." Max teased making Will, Lucas and Dustin snigger.

"Very funny," Mike muttered, glaring at the back of Max's head. El didn't seem to care about the comments, and snuggled in closer to him. Her head on his chest whilst he played with her hair absentmindedly and watched the movie. Mike knew this was going to be one of those moments that you just remember for the rest of your life, that caused nostalgia any time you thought about it. He couldn't help but smile for how thankful he was for this moment.

* * *

 

After they had watched Poltergeist, everyone decided to call it a night. El was exhausted after a long and busy day but she still hadn't managed to give Mike his present. She would have done so in front of others, but she knew how flustered her boyfriend could get when all the attention was on him. So she kept the small wrapped gift behind her in the fort, waiting for the right moment.

El had taken her sleeping bag into the fort, oddly excited to sleep in her old den again. Lucas and Max had taken the couch, albeit opposite ends. Dustin and Will were on the floor, and Mike had moved his sleeping bag as close to the fort as he could.

They lay facing one another, both desperate to stay awake longer than all their friends, but their eyes were heavy. Their arms were arched on the floor, so that they could hold hands, their fingers locked together, fitting perfectly. El remembered just smiling at Mike in the dark, him grinning back and then she was suddenly asleep.

El woke up to the sound of the light rain hitting the windows, she looked around, her vision trying to adjust to the darkness. She squinted and could see the time on Mike's watch was illuminated saying 2.13am. El could hear the deep breathing of all of her friends and the light snoring from Dustin.

Her eyes went back to Mike and she smiled to herself. His hand was inches from hers and his face was calm, his breathe coming out softly from his slightly open mouth and a few of his dark curls falling into his face. El bit her lip and stared at him, he was  _so_  handsome.

It had been a while since El had gotten the opportunity to stare at him like this, without ridicule from Max or the boys. She took in the sharpness of his cheek bones which made her heart race, his long body that made her skin tingle and his gorgeous pink lips that contrasted so perfectly with his pale skin. It made a burning fire start in the pit of her stomach.

El gulped, all of a sudden feeling as if she had a dry throat. Her eyes moved to Mike's thick curls and she found her hands start to twitch as she so desperately wanted to touch them…maybe even grip them between her fingers. Her heart started to pound and her breathing was speeding up as she appraised her boyfriend.  _Wow…now I really understand the meaning of hot. Mike is HOT._ El thought desperately to herself.

She knew she should just let him sleep, but she wanted to be closer to him. El's hand found Mike's again and she slowly brushed over his palm with her fingers in tantalising slow circles. She didn't even know what she was doing, but she felt her heart skip a beat with excitement.

Mike's eyes slowly opened and he blinked in slight confusion, before he focused in on El, making the burning in her stomach wreak havoc when she saw those dark orbs staring at her.  _Oh wow._ She couldn't even think straight.

"Mike," she almost gasped as quietly as she could.

"El?" he whispered.

"Will…will you come in the fort with me?" She asked nervously, not realising how her hormones were shoving her common sense to the back of her mind.

El heard Mike gulp nervously and he seemed to look at the fort, taking in the smaller space for a moment. But when he looked back into her eyes, he seemed to end his inner conflict. He nodded and then unzipped himself from his sleeping bag.

El shuffled over into the fort so there was room for Mike to get in and slowly unzipped her own sleeping bag. He lay down, his breathing uneven before he reached for his open sleeping bag and lay it over them as a cover.

They turned to face each other silently, sharing the same pillow. El could feel Mike's shaky breath on her face and she was sure her own warm breath was hitting his face too. "Did you have a good birthday?" she whispered to him, hoping to stall her hormones who were currently strangling her common sense.

He nodded, his nose unintentionally nudging hers because of their proximity. "It was the best birthday ever. Because of you El…" he whispered back, his voice like a caress to El's heart. He reached out his hand tenderly, and stroked her hair making El start to shake, which Mike noticed.

"El are you okay?" he suddenly asked with concern, misinterpreting her shaking to mean something was wrong, oh there was certainly nothing wrong with this situation.

"I'm fine…I'm just…"  _Aroused? Turned on? Horny?_ El stared back at Mike, not knowing what to say. Not wanting to take things too far… _but_ \- "Mike I want you to kiss me. I mean _really_  kiss me." She whispered breathlessly, not able to hide the desperate need in her voice.

Mike gasped, his eyes wide but then he was kissing her.  _Really_  kissing her and she all but melted. His hand went into her hair, his other hand scooping around her waist and clinging to her back. El let out a sigh against his mouth, and then their tongues were dancing frantically, the sensation causing her to erupt into goose bumps.

El just wanted him closer and so pulled him tight to her body by clutching his t-shirt to her chest, she could almost hear his heart pounding as fast as hers was. She instinctly wrapped her leg around Mike's waist and he groaned in her mouth at the sensation.

His hand in her hair moved down the curve of her body and landed on her bare leg. She could feel her blood boiling as his hand slowly ran up her leg, stopping on her thigh and gripping the skin desperately.

She didn't know or care how, but El wanted Mike to be even closer. The burning was moving down lower and she felt the need to squeeze her thighs together, which was impossible when one of them was draped around Mike. She took her passion out on him through her lips, doing things she'd never done before. Things she didn't realise she knew how to do. Like pulling his bottom lip between her teeth and nibbling, making him shudder at the feeling and grasp her closer to him.

El was almost panting when she moved one of her hands to Mike's firm back to pull herself tighter to his body. It was in that moment that she felt something hard against her thigh when she readjusted herself. El slowly looked down curiously,  _was that his -_

Mike quickly jumped away from her, disentangling himself and gasping to try and catch his breath. El stared at him breathlessly, his eyes wide and his cheeks blushed so red she could see it through the darkness of the room.

"That was…incredible El." Mike gulped, before turning his head nervously to check their friends were all still sleeping. They thankfully were but this action seemed to sober them up. "But I don't think we should carry on with  _them_  here." Mike whispered, his breathing finally starting to go back to normal.

El nodded in agreement but she couldn't stop the happy grin from spreading onto her face. She didn't regret a second of their make out session. They had never made out or let alone kissed lying down together before and it had just been so intense, so intimate, so  _wow_.

"Will you still cuddle with me though?" El whispered to Mike, hoping their passionate moment wasn't going to steal her of snuggling up with her boyfriend.

He smiled, "yes of course we'll cuddle. I've just got to er…er go to the bathroom." He said awkwardly, getting out of the fort and making sure he kept his back to her. El smirked to herself, if the hard thing she felt against her was anything to go by, she had a sneaky feeling she knew what he was up to. The daring side of her wanted to follow him but then common sense which was exasperated and angry, told her that she wasn't even 15 yet and to calm herself down.

When Mike came back they snuggled and didn't mention what they both knew had just happened. After a while El remembered something and gasped. "Mike I haven't even given you your present yet! Do you want it?" She whispered with excitement, reaching for the wrapped box.

"What we just did wasn't my present?!" he asked rather sheepishly.

El giggled and shook her head, "no…that was just because…well because you're hot." She said giving him a smirk before handing him his real gift.

Mike chuckled at her words and then eagerly took off the wrapping paper and opened the box. He gasped in happy surprise as he lifted up the leather bracelet, the silver shinning as he squinted in the dark to make out the heart and the "El."

"Do you like it?" She asked him hesitantly, feeling nerves bubbling in her stomach.

"El I love it! It's so thoughtful." He told her grinning his beautiful dopey smile as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss that made her sigh with happiness. Mike put the bracelet on and stared at it in wonder for a while.

"I got one too. Well a charm I mean." El said smiling as she showed Mike the additional silver heart to the bracelet Hopper had given her.

Mike saw his name in the heart and beamed, giving her another tender kiss. "I won't take it off ever." He said before wincing. "Well I might be forced to take it off for swim team, but apart from that." El laughed and snuggled closer to him. She fell into the best sleep of her life, not even the sound of her friends eventually waking up and gathering around the fort ready to ridicule her and Mike for "sleeping together" could wake her up, well not at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked that :-) Let me know what you thought!


	15. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party give El the halloween she deserves :-)

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

 

Chapter 15 – Trick or Treat

 

"That's it El. Great job!" Mike said with encouragement as El swam to him as he backed up in the water.

As soon as the weather had been turning colder, Mike had the confidence to ask Steve if he could move his swimming lessons with El to Steve's heated pool. Of course Steve had come up with all sorts of jokes about what Mike really wanted the pool for, but he clenched his jaw and just ignored him.

They had a swimming lesson together every Wednesday night and it was definitely Mike's favourite night of the week. What could be better than spending alone time with El, encouraging her whilst she learnt a new skill. And seeing her in a wet swimsuit was a bonus sent straight from heaven.

Unfortunately on this particular night, Lucas, Will, Dustin and Max decided to tag along. Mike tried to pretend they weren't on the other side of the pool, laughing and splashing. He just wanted to focus on El and make sure she was doing the right strokes.

El stared only at him as she finished her front crawl and reached where Mike was leaning against the side of the pool. She caught her breath and smiled at him in relief. "I did it," she gasped happily, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Mike beamed and placed his hands on her slim waist, "I'm so proud of you," he whispered to her, kissing her forehead tenderly whilst she caught her breath. "You're doing so well. Maybe you could even join the swim team next year?" he added hopefully.

Max snorted from across the pool, clearly he hadn't been as quiet as he had hoped. "El he's only saying that because he wants to see you in a swimming costume more often."

Mike looked offended whilst the party all laughed including El who giggled quietly.

Will spoke up quickly before Mike had a chance to bite back at Max. "Speaking of costumes. What are we going as for Halloween next week?"

"Anything but Ghost Busters again…" Lucas moaned, rubbing his wet hand over his face.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to need therapy after that experience." Dustin shuddered.

The boys all cringed in unison whilst Max sniggered.

"Why…what happened?" El asked curiously. Mike could see her hazel eyes looking between him and the boys.

"Oh El it was  _brilliant_!" Max said gleefully.

"Don't tell her!" Mike shouted, his cheeks now red as he recounted the memory.

"Why not?" El asked him, looking slightly hurt that he wanted to keep something from her.

Mike immediately felt guilty and sighed through the embarrassment. "Because it's mortifying." He mumbled.

"They all dressed up as the Ghost Busters last Halloween and went to school in costume. No one else was in costume in the  _entire school_. Just them." Max said laughing whilst Lucas splashed her with water.

"Oh," El said biting her lip. Mike looked at his girlfriend and narrowed his eyes. She didn't look sympathetic, more like she was trying desperately to keep in a laugh and a big grin by forcing her teeth into her lower lip. Which was unintentionally  _very_  sexy.

"Hey! You're meant to be on _my_ side." Mike pouted to her playfully before nuzzling her hair with his cheek. She couldn't keep in her giggle any longer and then they were all laughing.

The group all played a round of chicken, Mike loved having El on his shoulders. He tried to not think about her toned thighs on either side of his head but his heart was racing and there was nothing he could do about it, not when he had El this close to him.

"You know I tried to get out last year. To go trick or treating." El said into Mike's ear as he swam around with her on his back 10 minutes later.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and stopped swimming for a moment so he could turn his head to her. "Really?" he asked with interest. Mike couldn't imagine that Hopper would have ever allowed this.

"Yeah I was going to go as a ghost. With a sheet over me, so no one would see me. But dad said no. I just…I just wanted to see you." El sighed shrugging.

Mike felt his heart break at her words. Halloween was by far his favourite holiday, but last year had been his worst one. To think he could have gone trick or treating with El, to have found her again would have been incredible. He turned his head again and met her lips for a second in a tender kiss.

"I wanted to see you too El. So badly. Especially on Halloween. I wanted to share it with you, you know?" He whispered not wanting the others to hear as they swam around. Mike perked up when he thought about Halloween being a week away. "But this year is different. You're allowed to go out and I promise to give you the best trick or treating experience you will ever have. I  _promise_." He told her sincerely.

El beamed and pressed another kiss to his lips that got his heart racing all over again. Mike started to swim once more but came to a stop with a chuckle when he thought back to what her costume had been. "It's pretty funny that you were a ghost and I was a Ghost Buster. I totally would have caught you," He said giving her a wink and a smirk.

El giggled at his flirting, tightened her hold on him and gently kissed his bare shoulder, causing Mike to erupt into goose bumps. He swallowed nervously, gave El a fleeting smile and then carried on swimming, her chest against his back as he carried her around the water, she was as light as a feather.

With El's body on his, Mike thought back to the make out session they had shared on his birthday in the fort. It had been unlike anything they had ever done, it was like no kiss he could remember. He had felt true desire not just from him but from El too. Needless to say that afterwards he dealt with the hardest erection of his life.

Having such an intimate moment with El had awoken every hormone in his body to remind him that one day they could take it further than kissing. It excited and terrified him all at once. Mike would never push El to do anything she wasn't comfortable with and he was deeply scared of hurting her. She was his perfect innocent angel and he just wanted to cherish her and make sure she was treated right.

"We've still got to decide on costumes for Halloween," Will reminded them all as they all sat on the edge of the pool, towels around their shoulders and their feet dangling in the water.

"Should we go as something as a group?" Mike asked, his hand on El's back, rubbing her towel against her skin.

"Yeah that'd be cool. But  _what_ …" Lucas said pondering the ideas currently running through his head.

"Hey what about superheroes?" Dustin said excitedly. "El and Max can fight between who gets to be cat woman and super girl. Grrr…" He teased winking at the girls, ignoring the death glares he got from Lucas and Mike.

"You do realise you sound like Chewie when you do that right?" Max said, her voice deadpanning with annoyance.

" _Chewie_  that's it! Let's go as Star Wars characters!" Will said eagerly. The whole group all nodded and smiled in agreement.

"So who is going as who?" Mike tried to say nonchalantly, although he already had an idea…well a fantasy of who he'd like to play and who he'd like El to play.

Dustin snorted, "isn't it obvious? You'll be Han Solo and El will be Princess Leia."

Mike couldn't stop the grin and nodded happily. "Yeah I'm cool with that." He said still trying to act calm and not fist pump the air. "El are you okay with that?" Mike asked his girlfriend.

She nodded smiling beautifully, "yes it sounds like fun."

"I think Will should be Luke Skywalker. Seeing as Hopper and Mrs Byers are doing it, Will and El are practically siblings anyway." Lucas said with an evil grin.

"Gross!" El, Will and Mike groaned in disgust whilst Max and Dustin laughed along with Lucas.

"And I'll obviously play Chewie. None of you lot can pull it off," Dustin said winking with cheek.

"I want to be Darth Vader." Lucas added eagerly, looking around at his friends for approval. They all nodded in unison. "Who do you want to be Max?" Lucas asked his girlfriend who was giving it some good thought.

"Hmm…well if you are playing Darth Vader, I want to be Emperor Palpatine seeing as he's Vader's boss and I'm  _your_  boss." She teased making Lucas laugh and tickle her, which then caused a tickle fight between them both ending in Lucas being pushed back into the water before he dragged a laughing Max in by her foot.

"Awesome. So we're all sorted then." Dustin said turning to Mike, Will and El whilst Max and Lucas splashed each other in the pool.

Mike was about to agree when a thought struck him and he groaned. "I forgot Holly…it's her first Halloween that mom is letting her out and she wants me to look after her." He mumbled, wishing he wasn't on big brother duty on his favourite holiday.

"That's okay, we can dress her up as a Star Wars character too." Lucas called from the water.

El gasped, "can we dress her up as an Ewok?! She would look  _so_  cute!" She said with so much enthusiasm that Mike knew he would never be able to say no to her. He guessed it wasn't the worst idea and would keep in with their theme.

"Yeah, why not." He said giving El a big grin and feeling his heart flutter with love at the pure joy on her face. Mike loved how much El had taken to his family. She got on with his dad and they had polite conversation, his mom loved her and was always stealing her away which Mike wasn't completely fond of, and then there was his sisters. Nancy and El spoke a lot in school so he didn't have to worry about her attention too much at home but Holly was besotted with El and followed her almost everywhere. It was quite annoying at times really because when she over, Mike just wanted her all to himself, but they did find time to be together once Holly had her 7pm bedtime.

The party all descended onto Steve's empty house, making use of the multiple bathrooms to get changed in. Mike couldn't help but smile to himself as he pictured how Halloween would go. And how El would look dressed up as his first crush Princess Leia. His stomach muscles clenched with excitement and he had to really focus on not thinking about her costume too much otherwise he knew he'd have a problem he'd rather not have to deal with right about now.

* * *

 

Max was excited to be going as Emperor Palpatine for Halloween, he was creepy as hell and she wanted to look badass. That was what brought her and El to the nearest joke shop as they rifled through the shelves for their costumes.

"They're bound to have Princess Leia costumes here but I'm not sure about Emperor Palpatine." Max said to El as she focused in on some masks.

"And what if they don't have a mask?" El asked her as she picked up a few packs of costumes.

Max shrugged, "Well I know I can get a black cloak and hood from here, I'll just use face paint for the look I want."

El nodded and then smiled. "Ooh, I think I've found some Princess Leia costumes. Should I try them on?"

"Yes definitely! You don't want to have picked up a kids size by accident." Max laughed, following El to the changing rooms. She waited in the corridor while El changed behind the curtain, she smirked to herself as she heard her best friend struggling with the material.

"I think this must be a child's costume…" El shouted over the curtain, before pulling it open and stepping out. Max looked at her best friend with wide eyes and then burst out laughing.

"El…that's not a child's costume. It's a Princess Leia costume…but a  _sexy_ one!" she said chuckling as she stared at El in a very short and very revealing version of Princess Leia's white dress.

El looked mortified and ran into the cubicle, yanking the curtain closed. "Why the hell do they have sexy ones?!" She exclaimed.

Max finally controlled her breathing and wiped at her tears. "Because some nerds like that kind of thing. Oh my god  _Mike_  would  _love_ that kind of thing!" With the image in her head of Mike's shocked expression she burst into laughter once more.

"Oh shut up," El said giggling from behind the curtain. She came back out in the real deal. The iconic white dress complete with the belt and hood. "This is more like it, isn't it?" El said brushing down the material with her hands.

"Yes definitely." Max said in approval. She smirked to herself knowing that Mike was going to lose his mind when he saw El in this outfit.

"And Nancy said she'd do the hair style for me." El said as she ran a hand through her curls and looked in the mirror at the costume. She smiled slightly and looked back at Max, "I do kind of look like her…in a way." El added shyly.

Max grinned, "you totally do. Right come on, get dressed and help me find a costume."

The girls had a good afternoon locating a long black cloak with a hood, and different face paints which fascinated El. They popped in on Joyce Byers in Melvard's and shared a tub of Pringles as they walked to the police station where Hopper would be taking them both home.

* * *

 

"It's close to midnight, something evil's lurking in the dark!" Max sang out in time to the radio as she rubbed white paint onto her face.

El grinned to herself, listening to her best friend singing whilst Nancy did her hair into two buns. It was Halloween and they were getting ready for trick or treating in Nancy's room. The boys were all in Mike's room and even though there was a bathroom that separated the walls, El could still hear their boisterous voices.

"Dude I  _love_  Michael Jackson!" Max called out as she started to apply grey face paint. All the girls sang out the chorus, "Because this is thriller! Thriller night. And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike!"

"You've got a really nice voice El." Nancy said smiling as she placed another pin into El's now straightened hair so that it styled easier.

El immediately blushed but Max answered for her. " _I_  told her that ages ago. I said she should join choir or something but she said  _nooo_." Her best friend sighed.

"Has Mike ever heard you sing El?" Nancy asked her eyebrow raised teasingly making El's cheeks only redden further.

"No." She squeaked out embarrassed. El didn't think she had a good voice like the girls were telling her and even if she did, she really hated having attention on her. She would never stand up and sing in front of other people intentionally.

"Well, let me know when you plan on singing in front of him because I want to get photo evidence of his face for future black mail." Nancy said playfully as she moved onto the other bun.

The girls all laughed and carried on singing to Michael Jackson. El watched Max with avid attention as she changed her freckled skin into something rather scary. She had red around her eyes, her skin was white with black and grey lines around it here and there to make the skin looked withered. It was very impressive what she had done. Max tied her long red hair into a high bun and then placed her low hood over her head.

"You look  _so_  scary," El said impressed making Max beam with pride.

"Thanks El! I can't wait to see stalker's face." She said gleefully making El laugh once more at her antics.

There was a knock on the door and Nancy called for the person to come in.

"Look whose ready!" Karen's voice called as El watched the cutest person in the world skip into the room. Holly was the most adorable Ewok El had  _ever_ seen.

"Aw!" Nancy, El and even Max said in unison whilst Holly giggled and jumped up onto the bed so she was sat next to El whilst Nancy finished off her hair.

"You are the cutest Ewok ever Holly!" El said grinning at the beautiful blonde who gave her a bashful smile.

"Girls you look great." Karen said stepping further into the room and looking at them all. She turned her eyes on her oldest daughter. "What time is Jonathan coming for you sweetie?"

"At 8 mom." Nancy answered but kept her attention on one rather stubborn lock of El's hair that was refusing to do as it was told.

"Okay sweetie. Well have fun at the party but be home no later than – "

"11. I know mom." Nancy said patiently as she pinned the stubborn lock of hair and sprayed it with Farrah Fawcett spray for good measure.

Karen excused herself a little while after saying she was going to check up on the boys and then Nancy sighed happily looking at El's hair. "Ladies I believe you are ready." She said with a grin.

* * *

 

Mike tugged anxiously at the open waist coat he was wearing as part of his Han Solo costume. Whilst he thought he'd always want to go as one of his heroes for Halloween, he was now regretting the costume. He may have looked cool but the damn thing was making him clammy, he was counting down the minutes until he could get outside into the cool fall weather.

"Shit Mike if you think you're warm. Try being in a Chewbacca costume!" Dustin groaned next to him as if sensing his thoughts.

"You guys look cool," Will told them with reproach as if hoping that would at least help the situation.

"You too Will. And you Lucas." Mike said grinning at his friends. They really had gone all out. Lucas had the Darth Vader helmet of course and a light saber. Will had a light saber and Mike had a gun holster and a water gun just to look the part a bit better.

"Man, I better not get any Three Musketeers this year." Lucas mumbled from behind his mask.

"Me neither." Mike said cringing slightly as he thought about the nougat.

"Hey! I stand by the fact that they are in my top three. Maybe they're number one now that they saved our lives from Dart." Dustin said cheerfully.

"We wouldn't have _needed_ it to save our lives if you hadn't have kept Dart!" Lucas scoffed.

"Hey! I didn't know he was a demogorgon!" Dustin argued back.

The boys carried on squabbling, not even hearing Nancy come down the stairs until she cleared her throat loudly. When they turned to look at her, she looked a little exasperated as if she couldn't believe they hadn't been paying attention.

"Guys, may I present the ladies…" She said grinning before gesturing to the stairs.

Mike straightened up nervously and watched as a familiar pair of white converses came into view, almost obscured by a white floaty material. In that moment Mike's heart completely stopped. He didn't notice Max looking creepy or even Holly looking cute. He only had eyes, very wide and comical eyes for _his_  Princess Leia.

As the girls came down the stairs Mike could only gap like a fish. He could hardly hear the boys complimenting the girls, he could barely breathe. El looked up at him, her hazel eyes so full of innocence and an excited smile on her lips.  _Yep…she's going to be the end of me._ Mike thought as he swallowed nervously.

He still said nothing even when the girls stood there. Mike didn't realise the room had even gone quiet and that everyone was staring at him whilst he just gaped at El, taking in the way she looked identical to Princess Leia but  _better_. The way her hair was styled, the way the belt clinched into her waist. Finally, it was Max's entertained voice and the laughter of all his friends that broke his gaze.

"Er Wheeler? Your tongue is dragging on the floor."

Mike immediately shut his mouth, he had a horrible feeling he might have been drooling. He smiled bashfully at El who walked up to him, her eyes darting over his costume with wonder. "You look so handsome," she told him smiling.

He gulped, he knew he needed to say words. Any day now would be good... "Y-you look…"  _Like every fantasy I've ever known? Hot? Sexy? Gorgeous? Beautiful?_ "Perfect. You look perfect El."

She sighed in relief and reached for his hands. Mike was going to lean in for a dazed kiss when he was alerted to his mom's presence. She was almost screaming with excitement at how "cute" they all looked. Her camera was squeezed in her hands and Mike groaned knowing what time it was.

They all got in for a group photo, Holly squirming and insisting that El picked her up, which she did of course because she doted on the little girl. After the group photo was done, his mom insisted on one of Holly and Mike, even roping a reluctant Nancy into one shot.

When Mike thought he was finally released, his mom spoke again. "Not so fast young man! I want one of you and El. Of Princess Leia and Han Solo!"

Mike blushed furiously as his friends all lined up behind his mom. Lucas and Dustin making kissing faces, pretending to make out with themselves by wrapping their arms around their torsos. Will just cringed and tried not to laugh and Max just gave him a smirk.

"Get closer together you two." Karen said laughing whilst Mike died of embarrassment. He was trying to just have a polite photo with El. He didn't want a full-on photo shoot!

"That's better. Now give El a kiss on the cheek." Karen said grinning as she snapped away.

" _Mom_!" Mike groaned whilst his friends sniggered.

"Don't worry Karen," El said smiling before stepping on her tip toes and kissing Mike on the cheek, completely surprising him.

"Oh  _wonderful_! I'm going to have to get this one framed. I can't wait to show the chief." She cooed looking at the photos as they came out.

"Great. So can we go now?" Mike said impatiently as he took El's hand in his.

"Yes of course. Have fun you lot!" His mom said turning to them all and leaning down to kiss Holly on the cheek. "And look after your little sister," she added with a bit of a warning to Mike.

He nodded and sighed, "of course mom." It wasn't exactly like he was going to let his 5 year old sister wander off on her own.

* * *

 

"Right let's hit up Loch Nora. That's where they had the best candy last year." Max said, her voice like an army major. The group all nodded in agreement and followed her and Lucas.

Mike held Holly's hand with his right hand and El's with his left hand as they walked. The streets were busy with kids rushing around to get to front doors, costumes everywhere and high pitched squeals and laughter filling the night air.

But Mike couldn't seem to concentrate on all of that, he could only concentrate on the look of pure wonder and excitement that his girlfriend suddenly had on her face as she took in the sights of Halloween. He found himself so besotted by her every move, by every facial expression.

She was just so beautiful in her amazement of what she had been missing out on all these years. If Mike was honest, he felt his eyes glaze with water, tears daring to spill at the sheer thought of what El had been through and what had been taken from her. Childhood memories she could never get back or re-do. Mike squeezed her hand gently and she turned to him, glowing with such happiness that his heart skipped a beat.

"I love you," he said looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you too," she beamed, holding his hand more firmly.

After a while Mike looked down at Holly and smirked to himself when he realised that the same amazement that El had was mirrored on his little sister. This was her first time tricking or treating too.

"So remember, when they open the front door, we say 'trick or treat' and they'll offer us candy because they will have picked treat." Mike said to El and Holly who both nodded with excitement.

"What happens if they say trick?" El asked curiously.

Mike laughed, "don't worry they won't say trick. If they said trick it means you're supposed to pull a prank on them." He said calmly.

El frowned, "what's a prank?" she whispered to him, clearly not wanting Holly to think she was strange for not knowing the word.

"A prank is like a trick you play on them to cause them embarrassment or like humiliation." Mike said trying to think of an example. One popped into his head and he couldn't help but smirk. "Like the thing you did to Troy in the school. That's a prank I guess."

" _Oh_! So I can use my – "

"No!" Mike said quickly cutting her off. He made sure to whisper with Holly being so close. "No, you can't use your powers El. Just don't worry about pranks okay? You don't have to do one." He tried to tell her reassuringly, thankfully El nodded and the matter got dropped.

"Trick or treat!" They all yelled some five minutes later when they reached the first house in Loch Nora.

"Oh look how cute you all are!" The woman sang before pinching Will's cheek who grimaced in response. "Ooh say that line from Star Wars!" She said laughing, making it clear by the way she clung to the candy bowl that they weren't getting any treats until they said it.

Mike sighed in defeat and in unison, except for Holly, they all said in the most flat voice possible, "may the force be with you."

The woman was overjoyed by their words and handed over the filled bowl which they all sank their hands into. "Thank you!" they shouted yet again in unison.

"Put them in the pillow case," Mike said to El and Holly who were still holding on to their treats. He kind of liked being their mentor for Halloween and smiled in approval when they dropped the candies into the pillows.

They all were having a lot of fun, Loch Nora had a large number of houses, each more grand than the next, and they were never short on candy. Mike couldn't wait to get back to the basement so El could try all the new chocolates and sweets she hadn't experienced yet.

As they were walking onto Cherry Avenue Mike noticed that Will was lagging slightly behind looking deflated. He frowned wondering what was wrong with his best friend and feeling a tinge of guilt that he'd barely paid any attention to the boys all day.

"Hey El?" Mike whispered to his girlfriend who nodded at him. "Can you take Holly's hand and follow the others? I just want to talk to Will." He said quietly.

El's eyes widened with concern for Will but she didn't pry. "Of course," she said softly giving him a warm smile that melted his heart. Mike turned to Holly, "Holls, El is going to walk with you for a bit. Okay?"

"Yay!" Holly squealed, immediately dropping Mike's hand and rushing to the other side of El to eagerly take her left hand.

"Geez don't hold back your disappointment," Mike huffed with annoyance making El laugh. He kissed her hand tenderly and then broke away, walking up to Will and then getting into step with him.

They walked in silence for a moment before Mike spoke. "Are you okay Will? You seem…I don't know…a bit quiet tonight."

Will looked at him in surprise, not at being asked the question but more at the fact that someone had noticed something he had clearly been trying to hide.

To Mike it looked like Will was trying to think up an excuse as he frowned and glanced ahead at the others. But finally he sighed, his shoulders deflated. "I just…tonight's harder than I thought it would be. It reminds me of last year you know? With the mind flayer…" Will had gone pale as he spoke.

Mike wanted to hit himself in the face for not even having picked up on this. He had been so focused on El and Holly, making sure they had a great first Halloween that he hadn't even thought about the stress tonight might be on Will.

"I'm really sorry Will, I should have realised. But you can always come to me though, you know that right?" Mike said feeling guilty.

Will nodded, "yeah I know. And I was going to. It's just you're a little…"

"Distracted?" Mike asked sheepishly knowing it was the truth.

Will grinned slightly, "yeah distracted. But that's okay though. I totally get it."

Mike sighed, "I'm sorry. I know I haven't been with you guys as much as I've been with El recently. I'll try and split myself a bit better." He said hoping Will knew he was being sincere. If he was honest he did want to spend every waking moment with El, but his friends meant a lot to him too. They had been through so much.

"I hope you guys don't think I've been purposely not spending time with you or anything." Mike decided to add. "It's just when you've got a girlfriend…I can't like explain it. I guess you'll know what I mean when you and Jen start dating." Mike said grinning as he nudged Will's shoulder slightly.

His best friend blushed at the mention of Jen, "I don't know about that. I honestly don't think I'll ever have the courage to ask her out. I bet it was easy for you to ask El." He said vulnerably.

Mike couldn't help but chuckle. "Are you serious? It definitely wasn't easy. For one she didn't even know what boyfriend and girlfriend meant, so I had to explain it." He said unable to stop his smile as his eyes went to El who was walking up ahead, swinging arms with Holly.

Will laughed gently, "well I just mean you knew there was no way she'd say no. You two were already like dating anyway." He said explaining further.

Mike shrugged, "I guess. But you also know that Jen  _likes_  you. This isn't like a stab in the dark. You were dancing at the snow ball, you've taken her to the movies and held her hand and she came and sat with us at lunch which is like social suicide. It would be hard to believe that she doesn't like you." He said hoping to give his best friend some encouragement.

"I just don't want her to get bullied…" Will finally mumbled out and Mike knew they had reached the real issue. Will was probably the one bullied the most out of the group. Because of him seeing smaller and slimmer, Troy and James always thought it made sense to call him gay. The only person that Mike thought was in the closet was Troy himself, seeing as he had so much pent up anger that he always tried to take out on the party.

"I'm sure Jen can hold her own. And I'm sure she knows the risks of dating one of us nerds. She's been with us since kindergarten so it's not like she doesn't know about Troy." Mike reasoned.

"I guess you're right. I'd just hate it if she got bullied too." Will said solemnly.

Mike smiled slightly, "well the party sticks together. We'll protect her as much as we can, just as I'm sure she'll try and protect us. But you're never going to know if you don't try Will."

Will turned to him and smiled warmly, "thanks Mike. You're a really good friend." He said clapping him on the shoulder.

Mike couldn't help but grin, El and his friends meant the world to him. And as proof with Dustin and the whole cliff incident, he'd happily do anything for any one of them. Even Max.

* * *

 

"Okay so this one El is a Three Musketeers bar. It's one of my top three." Dustin said carefully as he handed El an unwrapped chocolate bar.

"Gross, don't give her  _that_." Mike said in an almost insulted way. El looked at her boyfriend in concern. Did this mean the chocolate was going to taste disgusting? Like the Mr Goodbar she hadn't enjoyed?

El took a deep breath looking down at the bar before taking a bite. She chewed the chocolate and nougat concoction slowly, her face lack of all emotion as she concentrated on the taste.

She didn't realise but the whole party were watching her intently. Mike sat next to her and Max the other side, both of them leaning forward. Dustin sat in front of her on the coffee table, his fingers crossed for good luck and Lucas and Will stood behind him, their eyes wide. No one said a word whilst El chewed and then swallowed the chocolate.

El looked up at Dustin and smiled weakly, "I liked it."

"YES!" Dustin roared, he immediately stood up and flung his hands into the air in victory.

"No, no, no!" Mike said groaning in exasperation making El giggle at his disappointment.

"That means Dusty gets to the pick the movie. He wins fair and square!" Max shouted over the sound of Dustin's victory dance.

He chose The Shining and they all settled down to watch the film. El turned to Mike who had his arms crossed and was almost glaring at her playfully.

"I hope you know this means I can't talk to you anymore." He teased, sticking his tongue out at her.

El knew he was joking with her but she pouted her lip anyway and gave him her best bambi eyes. "Really?" she said sniffing.

Mike rolled his eyes in amusement, immediately losing his annoyed act and going back to his warm and handsome self. "Come here," He chuckled putting his arm around El and bringing her in closer.

El sighed with content and lay her head on Mike's chest, listening to the serene sound of his heart beat. He held her tighter during the parts of the film that made her jump and she clung to him not just when she felt scared but purely because she  _could_. El grinned to herself as her eyes darted around the wonderful people sat close by. This truly had been the best first Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments. Your feedback is so welcome, it really gives me a boost! :-)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I had serious writer's block when I wrote it and didn't think it was very good! I just wanted El to have a good Halloween so hopefully she got it :-)


	16. El's Turning 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girl is turning 15 :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so originally El turning 15 was meant to be one whole chapter but it was way too long, so I split it into two. 
> 
> I won't let you have one without the other, so I'll upload the second have as well :-) 
> 
> Also this chapter has some sexual references. Just in case you like a warning!

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

 

Chapter 16 – El's Turning 15

 

_November 1985_

 

Hopper pulled up his Chevrolet outside of the Byer's home and cut the engine. He had a smile on his face as he got out of the truck and walked to the house, knocking twice on the door.

Within a few seconds Joyce opened the door and he felt the smile on his face widen. "Good morning beautiful," he told her with a smirk. Hopper watched as Joyce leaned against the door frame, her eyes bright and happy.

"Morning handsome. To what do I owe this pleasure chief?" she teased.

Hopper looked behind her and scanned the room. "Are the boys here?" he whispered.

Joyce laughed, "no silly, they're in school."

"Oh. Good." Hopper said mischievously as he closed the gap between him and Joyce and kissed her softly, savouring the taste of her lips on his. Joyce's hands ran up his thick arms to secure themselves behind his neck, whilst Hopper wrapped his arms around the dark-haired beauty and pulled her up to him. Her being so short and him being so tall didn't help their kisses but they still made it work.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Joyce asked playfully when Hopper finally brought her back down to the ground. Hopper shrugged and walked into the kitchen, Joyce shut the front door and then followed him.

"It's a quiet one today so I knew I could slip out. And I wanted to ask your advice." Hopper said leaning against one of the counters whilst Joyce began making two coffees.

"About what?" she asked whilst stirring the drinks.

"About El. Her 15th birthday is coming up and I think we should do something special. Seeing as we missed it last year." He said sighing. "I just don't know  _what_."

Joyce pondered this for a moment before handing one of the steaming mugs of coffee to Hopper who thanked her. "How about a party? She could invite her friends, maybe even her mom and Aunt if she wanted to." Joyce suggested before sipping at her coffee.

Hopper was quiet for a moment as he thought about the idea of a party. He guessed it wasn't the worst idea. El seemed to really love music so they could hire a DJ and she loved food so they could put on a buffet, including a platter of Eggos of course. It would be a lot of effort and require some planning, but Hopper concluded that El was worth it.

"I think that's a great idea Joyce. Her birthday is on a Saturday as well so we could have the party then. Any location ideas?"

"The church hall?"

Hopper shuddered, "Too religious. Gives me the shakes."

Joyce smiled in amusement and then spoke, "okay, well what about the community centre instead? It can't be too expensive to rent and it's got to be big enough for a party." She reasoned.

He smiled staring at Joyce for a moment, wondering what he had done to earn her affection and her wonderful presence in his life. "Your smart mind is one of the  _many_  reasons I love you Joyce Byers. That and your sweet ass." He teased making Joyce smack him playfully.

Hopper caught Joyce in his arms once more and he leaned down to kiss her, loving the rush of fire it caused in his blood steam. She sighed contently against his lips and pulled back slightly to look up at his face.

"Have you thought anymore about breaking the news of our relationship to the kids?" she asked him softly.

He grinned and nodded his head, "I thought we could announce it at Christmas. I'm still not sure how El's going to take it. She loves you of course, but I'm not sure if she truly understands relationships yet and how they work."

"Hopper...El is in a relationship herself." Joyce said calmly to him. She clearly was trying to get him to reason with her that El knew about how love worked more than most.

"I know she is" He said rather bitterly as he thought about Wheeler and the amount of times he had to shoo him out of the cabin. "But she's in a  _teenage_  relationship. I don't think she understands that we might all end up under one roof, you may become my wife." He said almost without thinking.

Joyce raised her eyebrow playfully. "Oh really? Your wife?"

"If you want… _Mrs_  Hopper." He said joking making them both chuckle. Joyce stood on her tip toes and gave him a tender kiss.

When she broke from the kiss she sighed with determination. "Right…let's spend the morning planning El's birthday and then… _maybe_  we'll have a bit of time to spare before the boys come home." Joyce spoke, her last words said in a seductive whisper as she backed out of the kitchen and back to the living room.

Hopper gave her a lopsided smile as he followed her like a lost puppy. "Well, well, whose teasing who now?" he said, his eyes alight with passion.

* * *

 

"I can't wait until Friday," El sighed trying her hardest to stifle a yawn whilst she held on tight to Mike as he biked her home.

She heard him chuckle over the sound of the bitter wind. "You know it's only Monday, right?"

"Yes, I know." She huffed. "I just  _hate_  English. It's too hard."

"But you're doing so good El! All the teachers tell you that for someone who was home schooled you're exceptional." Mike said, his voice filled with such pride that it warmed El's heart immediately.

"Thank you," she murmured into his neck, giving him a slow kiss on the delicate skin. Mike shuddered at the touch and looked back at her for one moment.

"Do you want me to crash?" he teased her.

El grinned and wrapped her arms tighter around his torso. "I would never let you crash." She told him seriously.

Mike carried on biking, the howling wind causing resistance for him but he never slowed. When they finally arrived at the cabin El wasn't surprised that Mike was out of breath, even though he tried to hide it and be all macho like the bike ride hadn't just killed him. El smiled to herself in amusement as she opened the front door and let them both in.

El chucked her backpack onto the couch and within a few seconds Mike's joined her. "I'm hungry," she complained looking towards the kitchen.

"Want me to make you some Eggos?" Mike offered already knowing what the answer was going to be.

"Yes please!" El said happily as she followed Mike into the kitchen. She smiled at the fact that he knew his way around the cabin now. He knew where everything was kept in the kitchen, he knew where to find the videos and the vinyl's, he knew how she liked things arranged on her desk and he knew the order of her teddy bears on her bed. He just knew  _her_.

El hopped onto the kitchen counter and watched as Mike dug into the freezer and pulled out two Eggos, dropping them into the toaster. "Are you not having any?" she asked him with concern.

Mike looked at her and laughed softly, "no. There's only so many Eggos I can have in a day." He said smiling at her. El would have been annoyed at his lack of enthusiasm for Eggos if it wasn't for that beautiful smile.

"It's alright. I'll have a sandwich in a bit if I get hungry." Mike reasoned, looking into the kitchen cupboard and spotting peanut butter.

The toaster popped up the Eggos and Mike moved them onto a plate, handing them over to El.

"Thank you." She told him warmly, biting into an Eggo without further ado and sighing contently. Mike watched her with amusement, leaning against one of the other counters.

"If you had to choose between a kiss from me and an Eggo…which one would you chose?" Mike suddenly asked her, his eyes teasing.

El pretended to take her time thinking about it, chewing on her Eggo and then swallowing the waffle. "Hmm…well I guess it depends on how hungry I was…" She said mocking him playfully.

"Hey!" He exclaimed laughing at her cheek.

El giggled and held out her hands for him, "of course I'd pick you, you mouthbreather!"

Mike pouted pretending he was genuinely hurt before pushing off from the counter and stepping into El's embrace. She was sat at the edge of the counter and so her legs rested on either side of Mike's body. From her new position, she was almost the same height as her boyfriend for once.

Mike moved his hand to her cheek, stroking her jaw line before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her lips. El smiled into the kiss, loving how soft his lips were and how perfectly they melded with her own. She hummed against his mouth in happiness, her chest light and unburdened.

"So, what do you want to do first? Math or chemistry?" Mike asked her when he leaned back, indicating with his thumb their backpacks which they both knew were packed to the brim with homework. El sighed internally, why were teachers so cruel? It wasn't enough that they spent  _hours_  on end in school, why did they have to take work home too?!

El watched her boyfriend for a moment, taking in those sharp cheek bones, the beautiful freckles that graced his nose and upper cheeks, his beautiful expressive dark eyes and to die for hair. "Well, we could do Math first…or chemistry." She reasoned before her lips turned into a cheeky smile and her eyes became mischievous. " _Or_ …we could make out first?"

El looked on with amusement as Mike's eyes widened, his mouth gaped and he cleared his throat. "Y-yeah…making out sounds like a good plan. A  _great_  plan in fact." He said nervously, his hands already twitching.

She gave in first, wrapping her arms around Mike's neck and pulling him closer. Their lips crashed together, their kiss vibrant and passionate. Mike's lips quickly persuaded El's mouth to open and then his tongue was seeking hers, them both stroking each other as the heat and tension of the moment started to rise.

Mike's arms which had been embracing her, moved so that his hands were now on her legs, holding onto her jeans firmly and moving her legs so that they wrapped around his waist, pulling him in even closer to her. This was a new position for them, usually they just kissed standing up or that one time in the fort, but this was making El feel, well… _tingly_!

She could feel that heat, the same heat she'd felt in the fort coming back to her. It dipped low in her stomach and made her clench her thighs tighter against Mike's waist, causing him to groan into her mouth. The sound made El gasp as she realised how much she loved that noise from him and how much she craved to hear it again.

El's hands worked their way into his hair, his amazingly soft luscious hair. She gripped it slightly, bringing his face even closer to hers, inhaling his natural scent that made her brain feel fuzzy. She kissed him more fiercely until they broke for air and Mike's lips moved to her jaw before dropping down to her neck. El panted and leaned her head back slightly, wanting to give Mike more access to her tender skin.

His hands were making circles on her thighs whilst his lips teased her neck. El gulped suddenly nervous, but not the bad kind of nervous, the stop your heart butterflies' kind of nervous. She knew this could lead somewhere if she wanted it to.

El shivered breathlessly as Mike's lips seemed to worship every inch of her neck, his hot tongue stroking her skin, his breath causing goose bumps and for the fire in her belly to sink lower and lower, until she knew exactly what her body wanted. She knew it couldn't happen of course. They weren't ready for that big step, but  _god_  El was enjoying taking every step in between.

She didn't know where it came from, but El had a sudden desire to tell Mike to bite her neck. She'd seen vampire movies before but this was different, she didn't know why but she just knew she wanted him to nibble at her skin, El had a feeling it would be just as pleasurable as his tongue.

When she was just getting the confidence to ask, El heard the sound of her dad's truck pulling up. Mike seemed to hear it too as he jumped back from her and exclaimed, "shit!" His eyes terrified and El realised why when she looked down at his pants and saw the large bulge there. It made her feel even more turned on which didn't help the situation at all.

" _Shit_! Can you stall him?" Mike asked in a panic. "Or I could go for a shower? Shit I can't shower  _here_! How obvious would that be!" Mike said, barely making any sense as he paced.

"Just go to the bathroom. And do what you need to do to c-calm down." El said feeling suddenly embarrassed herself. She knew this had to happen to Mike sometimes but they had never actually discussed it.

"El I can't do that  _here_! With  _him_  in the house!" Mike said mortified, his cheeks bright red.

El started getting impatient, not particularly wanting her dad to walk into the house where her boyfriend had a very obvious erection either. "Just go to the bathroom! Do whatever! Just  _go_!" She almost shouted at him.

Mike nodded numbly and ran to the bathroom, she heard the tap turn on, not fully understanding the different methods men used to ease erections. She rubbed her forehead in apprehension with her hand and ran over to the couch, grabbing textbooks out of hers and Mike's bags and then sitting down, in what she hoped was an innocent manner.

There was a knock on the door, the special knock. El opened the door immediately for her dad, not wanting to cause any suspicion and pretended to be reading her chemistry textbook avidly.

"Hey kid, it's a KFC bucket tonight as I've been quite busy today so didn't want to be stuck at the supermarket." Her dad said as soon as he entered. El observed that he didn't look stressed despite his busy day, in fact he looked bouncy and happy. It was unsettling.

"Why were you busy?" she asked with genuine curiosity as he moved to the kitchen to put down the bucket. El immediately blushed knowing he was stood where her indiscretion with Mike had just taken place.

"Oh, you know, just busy being the chief and all." Hopper said nonchalantly, a little blush playing on his own cheeks. "Will Wheeler be wanting any of this?" he said changing the subject as he took plates out of the cupboard.

Hopper looked around with a suspicious frown when El didn't answer. "Where  _is_  Wheeler?"

"He's…he's in the bathroom." El said clearing her throat and coming over to her dad to help him set the table.

"He's been in the bathroom all this time?" Hopper asked looking rather disgusted as he put the plates on the table.

El found herself starting to panic, "it was mystery meat day in school." She blurted out, knowing full well that Mike always brought a packed lunch in on mystery meat day. But if it saved his skin from Hopper's wrath, she was more than happy to pretend he had a stomach bug.

Hopper grimaced and shuddered, "mystery meat day. I can't believe that shit is still going on. It's probably the same carcass from my days."

El couldn't help but laugh and found herself calming down slightly. "I'm sure he'll have some chicken though." She said knowing that Mike was probably starving and wouldn't want to miss out because of his made-up sickness.

Mercifully Mike chose this moment to come out of the bathroom. He had a slight sweat on his brow and his eyes were rather wide, but otherwise he looked presentable. El had a quiet sigh of relief but decided to speak before her dad could rat them out. "I was telling dad you were in the bathroom because of the mystery meat you had at lunch." She told him, her eyes slightly wide too as she hoped he'd go along with her white lie.

Mike stared at her for a moment in confusion but then El could pinpoint the moment the cogs in his brain caught up. "Oh yeah! Mystery meat. Geez…never again." He said pretend chuckling as he walked over to them. "Hi chief," he said awkwardly to Hopper.

"Wheeler." Her dad said as if that was a decent greeting. "Want some chicken? I got enough for you too seeing as I assumed you'd be here." He said with what El could tell was only fake annoyance and not the real deal.

"Thank you," Mike said rather surprised at the offer. The three of them sat around the table and Hopper asked about their days, commenting here and there about teachers he had heard of. "Mrs Brooks…damn she was a bitch."

The conversation steered away from school eventually and Hopper looked up at El from his chicken. "So kid, listen up. It's your birthday a week on Saturday and seeing as we missed it last year, I want to throw you a proper birthday party." He told her seriously.

El frowned. The words birthday party not meaning much to her, which Mike seemed to pick up on. "It's a celebration of your birthday El. So there's usually music, food, a special cake and presents." He said smiling at her.

"Presents?" El asked intrigued. She thought back to the wonderful gifts she got last year from Hopper and Mike when they told her about her birthday.

"Yeah presents. And you can get yourself a new dress too and invite people to your party. I was talking to Joyce about it today and we're thinking of renting the community hall. So it would give us enough space to hire you a DJ who play music for you all night to dance to." He told her, despite his normal stature, he was finding it hard to contain the grin on his face.

El was ecstatic. Things like new dress, music, dance and inviting people she loved sticking out to her. "Yes, can we have a party?!  _Please_." She asked, already dreaming of her perfect dress.

Hopper chuckled, "of course kid. That's what I'm suggesting. Now I know you're happy to go ahead, I'll give Joyce a ring and we can start putting things in place." He told her, giving her a grin before biting into his chicken.

El's eyes were alive with excitement and all the possibilities that a party would give. She turned to Mike to see he was already staring at her, a similar look in his eyes too. El reached for his hand under the table and gave it a loving squeeze. A real birthday party, just for her! She couldn't wait.


	17. El's 15th Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El gets the birthday she deserves :-)

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

 

Chapter 17: El's 15th Birthday

 

_November 1985_

 

Mike wandered slowly down the main street of Hawkins with Will, staring aimlessly at the shop windows feeling deflated.

"What about a dress?" Will suggested.

"No. I'd probably chose the worst one by mistake and she'd hate it." Mike said sighing.

"What about a Princess Leia figurine or something? Seeing as she was Leia for Halloween." Will said with a bit more enthusiasm.

"No. I just want to get her something special.  _Really_ special." Mike said with meaning as he turned to look at Will, hoping he'd understand.

Even before Hopper had announced that he wanted to throw El a birthday party, Mike had already been obsessing over what to buy her. Last year he had bought her a super com, which had been more of a necessity than a special gift. It meant he got to speak to her every night before they went to sleep, but it didn't stand out. Mike wanted her to have something to show off, something to be proud of.

"Sorry Mike, I'm out of ideas." Will said slightly deflated. Mike was thankful for his best friend coming along on this failing shopping trip with him. He never would have asked Lucas and Dustin because they would have just embarrassed him. Lucas would have told him to man up and just pick something and Dustin would have suggested he do something  _intimate_  for El for her birthday.

Mike's cheeks immediately blushed as he thought back to his make out session with El earlier on in the week. It had been intense and he cringed thinking back to how she had seen him get so excited over her. He had to use a combination of the freezing faucet in the bathroom and the image of Hopper and the demogorgon to calm himself down. It was definitely something he didn't want to repeat. He'd have to pick his make out timings better next time. He couldn't help but smile bashfully to himself knowing there probably  _was_  going to be a next time though.

The boys carried on walking for a minute before Mike spotted a shop across the road and gasped with relief. "That's it!" He said happily, tugging Will's arm to indicate he wanted to cross the road. He almost ran to the shop, Will running to keep up with him.

"A jeweller's? Oh my god, please don't tell me you're going to propose." Will said half joking and half serious. Everyone with eyes could see how utterly in love Mike was with El. And he knew people wouldn't be surprised if he did actually propose to his girlfriend.

Mike chuckled, "no. Well…not yet anyway." He said shrugging before stepping into the shop. He smiled to himself as he heard Will gasp at his words. There are certain things you just know about the world, things that are never going to change. And Mike was absolutely certain that one day he would make El his wife, and that his love for her would  _never_  change, only intensify if that was even possible.

They poured over the jewellery whilst Will made a suggestion here and there. "What about earrings?" He said pointing out a pair of pink and white diamante studs. Mike actually laughed out loud at the suggestion. "Will, El doesn't have her ears pierced." He said feeling amused.

Will chuckled, "oh, didn't realise..."

"How did you  _not_ notice?" Mike asked in surprise.

"Well excuse me for not  _staring_  at El's ears!" Will teased Mike shoving his shoulder slightly.

Mike scoffed, "I don't stare at her ears if that's what you're insinuating." He said playfully although they both knew that wasn't true. He had stared at El so much he could draw her from memory if needed.

Will gave a dignified silence which told Mike he didn't believe a word of what he was saying and both boys just grinned as they carried on their search for the perfect gift.

Mike walked over to another cabinet that was floor length with necklaces hanging off a tree ornament. His dark eyes flashed over it, trying to take in each different piece of jewellery so he didn't miss the  _one_. One silver chain moved slightly as if a breeze was pushing it and Mike gasped realising this was it.

He stared at the necklace and felt his heart race with excitement as he imagined El wearing it. It was a silver heart locket that had a clasp meaning it opened up. On the heart was a little pink diamond that was currently sparkling and appeasing Mike to buy it. El's favourite colour was pink and she had told him her dress for the party was going to be pink too. The heart was perfect. El had his heart from the moment he met her and this would be a nice representation of that.

"Seen something you like?" The old gentleman who owned the shop asked, walking over to Mike with a warm smile.

"Yes sir. That one. Could I see it please?" Mike said enthusiastically, pointing to the locket whilst Will hearing the conversation came over to his side.

"Yes of course." The man said in a friendly tone as he pulled out a set of multiple keys and unlocked the cabinet, carefully lifting out the locket and handing it gently to Mike.

Mike held it like it was the most precious thing in the world, as if it was El. He marvelled in the beauty of it and the sparkling pink diamond. "This is perfect," he breathed staring at the locket with wide eyes.

"For a special girl?" the shop owner asked with a grin.

Mike looked up at him and blushed knowing that Will was smirking. "A  _very_  special girl."

"Would you like to get the locket engraved then?" The man asked as they all walked over to the till.

This hadn't even occurred to Mike and he felt immediately stupid considering how El had engraved his leather bracelet that he proudly wore every day. "Yes please." He said immediately, not caring about the price. Mike had been saving up for El's birthday ever since he bought the super com last year. He had been doing extra chores at home and cleaning the cars as often as he could to make some extra money. There was one time when Dustin helped him purposely dirty up his parents' cars with mud so he could offer to clean them.

The owner of the shop whose name tag said "Larry" had put on a pair of glasses and offered his palm out to Mike so he could give him back the necklace which he reluctantly did.

"Right son, what would you like engraved?" Larry asked.

Mike was very thankful that Will chose this moment to wander off to the back of the store to give him some privacy. He thought about what he wanted on the back of the locket. His immediate thought was 'promise' but Mike already had plans about what item of jewellery he wanted 'promise' inscribed onto, and it definitely wasn't something he could afford yet.

He wanted it to say something important, something that if El was ever scared or upset, she could just look at her locket and know that Mike was with her, that she was adored and cherished by him. "Can you please put 'I love you El'?" he asked tentatively.

Larry nodded and smiled. "Of course. Now how are you spelling El? Elle? Or just El?" Mike told him the simple spelling and the shop owner explained he'd have the necklace ready and boxed for him to pick up tomorrow. Mike paid the $200 not even feeling fazed by the cost, El was worth every single penny.

"I'm glad that's done now." Will said relieved when they left the shop together.

"Are you joking? That was the easy part!" Mike said stunned at his best friend's words.

Will gaped, "what do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"We've got to go  _clothes_  shopping now." Mike said, sighing at the utter horror of his own words.

"No!" Will groaned in defeat. "Anything but that." He said rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"I know and I'm sorry. But Will I  _need_  your help! Mom said everyone is dressing up for the party and that includes all of us. Well, she said  _I_  need to look really good because I'm the birthday girl's boyfriend." Mike said nervously, never having felt so anxious about what he was going to have to wear before.

Will sighed, "so are we talking suits?"

"Yeah." Mike sighed. "And apparently I need to get a tie to match El's dress. Apparently it's pink. That shouldn't be too hard to find I guess." He added shrugging indifferently.

_10 minutes later…_

"Are you  _shitting_  me?!" Mike gasped, his eyes wide as he stared at 20 different shades of pink ties.

" _Twenty_  different shades of pink?" Will said hoarsely.

"Why the fuck does Hawkins, the  _shittest_ , smallest town in America needs  _twenty_  shades of pink ties?!" Mike cursed in shocked. He had honestly thought picking the tie was going to be the easiest part of the entire trip.

"Well what kind of pink is El wearing?" Will asked, his face still shocked from their discovery.

"I-I don't know! She just said  _pink_!" Mike said starting to panic again. It would be just his luck to pick the completely wrong shade of pink and ruin the whole party. El's  _first_ party. He couldn't cope with this pressure. "Screw this," Mike finally breathed out. "If mom wants me to look so damn good, I'll have  _her_  pick the tie. She can find out the shade of pink I need herself." He said defiantly.

Mike did however pick his suit, not wanting his mom to have complete control. He found a nice black suit which came with a white shirt and that was good enough for him and he was sure it would be good enough for El who never seemed to mind what he wore. Mike took a deep breath as he stared at himself in the full-length mirror. He was 6 foot 1 now and even though he was very lanky, swimming was definitely helping him to get more of a tone. Mike was slowly starting to feel more confident in his body, especially now that the stupid voice cracks had mercifully stopped.

Will and Mike finally left the shop an hour later with their tired arms laden with bags. "I honestly don't understand how girls enjoy this…" Will said drained.

Mike nodded in agreement feeling exhausted, but Will's words put a sudden thought in his mind. "Hey, how did everything go with Jen yesterday on your date? Did you ask her?" He asked with interest.

Will immediately blushed and a knowing smile crept onto his lips. "Well…we're kind of a thing now. I asked her to be my girlfriend." He said happily.

"Will that's awesome news! Why didn't you say earlier?" Mike asked feeling incredibly excited for his best friend who deserved happiness after everything he had been through. Jen seemed to give him that happiness and that was all Mike could ask. Well that and also that Will didn't tell Jen Eleven's secret.

"I don't know, I just wanted to kind of process it myself. I can't believe that me _, zombie boy_  is worthy of a girl like Jennifer Hayes." Will said shaking his head in disbelief.

Mike rolled his eyes, "come on Will. You  _are_ worthy of Jen. And she said yes, so she clearly thinks so too." He said with what he hoped was encouragement.

Will grinned, "thanks man. So am I good to invite Jen to El's party?" he asked with hope.

Mike couldn't help but chuckle. "Dude, El's already invited her today and she said yes. You know my girlfriend, ever the persistent one." He said grinning to himself as he thought about the excitement El had over this party. Mike truly hoped it would be as special as she wanted and needed it to be.

* * *

 

El awoke on her 15th birthday to the smell of Eggos. She smiled to herself, breathing in her second favourite smell. Her most favourite smell was of course essence of Mike, nothing made her feel safer or happier than that. But Eggos were always a good substitute to get her out of bed. But it seemed that today the Eggos were coming to her.

"Good morning birthday girl!" Hopper said in a surprisingly chirpy voice as he entered El's bedroom holding a tray. On the tray was an Eggo extravaganza complete with whipped cream and candy, a glass of orange juice, a birthday card and a small wrapped present.

El immediately sat up with excited wide eyes as Hopper placed the tray on her lap and bent down to give her a warm kiss on the cheek that made her beam. "Thanks dad," She said sighing in contentment as she looked down at the tray.

Hopper sat at the edge of her bed with a smile. "It's up to you kid. You can open your present first or eat your breakfast." He said kindly.

El of course went straight for the present, ripping off the wrapping paper and revealing a jewellery box. She opened the box and gasped. Inside was a silver charm with a small hook on it in the shape of a waffle, of an  _Eggo_  to be exact.

"Look on the back of it kid," Hopper said smiling in amusement at the look on El's face. She turned the charm over and burst out laughing. He had inscribed the smooth side with " _don't be stupid_ ".

"Just a little reminder for you." He teased before adding, "I noticed how Wheeler had found himself onto your bracelet, so I thought it was only fair I got a place too." He smiled.

El moved the tray to the side and lunged forward, pulling Hopper in for a bone crushing hug. "Thanks dad, I love it. And I love you." She said feeling oddly emotional at the embrace.

"You're welcome El. I love you too." Hopper said through a very choked voice before he cleared his throat. "Don't forget to open your card and eat your breakfast." He added taking a deep breath and pretending to rub at his eyes when really he was wiping away tears.

El grinned at him lovingly and then opened the daughter birthday card he had bought her. Her first ever birthday card. She read it to herself feeling overwhelmed once more by his sentimental words about her being the best thing to happen to him since Sara. She hoped he knew that as well as Mike and the party, Hopper was the best thing to have ever happened to her since her escape from the lab.

Hopper stayed sat on El's bed whilst he told her the plans for the day as she tucked into her Eggos. "I'll take you over to the Byer's house at 2pm. And then me, Joyce and the kids are going to go to the community hall to get it ready for you. I'll come back for you at 6.45." He said hoping she was taking this all in whilst she feasted on her extravaganza.

"So Max and Nancy are definitely coming over right?" Hopper added, clearly nervous about her being left alone at the Byer's house on her own, on her birthday.

El nodded through a mouthful of Eggo and swallowed before answering. "Yes. Nancy is driving Max over at 2.30pm and then we're going to all get ready together. Nancy is going to do my hair and make-up." She said eagerly, already jumping with excitement at the thought of getting dressed up. Her beautiful dress was already at Joyce's where she had steamed it for El. She couldn't wait to wear it, she truly felt like a princess.

Hopper took her plate away 5 minutes late and started the dishes when there was an eager knock at the front door. El knew who it was already and apparently her dad did too.

"Seriously Wheeler, ever heard of a lie in? Or a lazy Saturday morning?" He said opening the door to his daughter's boyfriend who was looking anxious, excited and terrified at the same time. El knew the fear would just be caused from the daunting image of a grumpy Hopper.

Mike seemed to bite down his fear as he replied sarcastically, "you really think I can sleep in when it's  _my_  girlfriend's birthday?!" He scoffed.

Hopper rolled his eyes, "well  _my_  daughter is still in her pyjamas."

"It doesn't matter dad!" El shouted, rushing into the living room and beaming at Mike who was stood at the door holding something large covered in a sheet.

"El," he breathed relieved, walking through the open door without a second look at Hopper who just huffed and closed the front door.

Mike put the covered thing down, leaning it against the back of the couch before striding up to El and pulling her into a hug. "Happy birthday! You have no idea how good it feels to say that to you…" he mused, his face obscured by her curls where he nestled his head happily.

El felt her heart tremble with happiness as she snuggled into Mike, smelling his gorgeous scent, a mixture of his body wash, fabric conditioner and an earthy smell like fresh grass. She breathed it into her lungs, never getting enough of it.

"Thanks Mike," she sighed happily, holding him tighter, her smile so wide it pained her cheeks. Mike finally pulled away just enough to look at her face. He reached up and pulled a loose curl behind her ear as he looked at her pyjamas with warm eyes.

"You look so cute," he said with a bright smile that made El grin even more, when she didn't think that was even possible but he made anything possible. She was wearing his old AV middle school t-shirt that was starting to get a bit tight for her now, especially around the bust area, a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms and fluffy white slippers.

Hopper coughed loudly, " _hello_?" he said exasperatedly as if trying to remind them both that he was still stood there.

"Yeah hi," Mike said dismissively not even acknowledging him and keeping his eyes on El. His smile returning the moment the words had come out of his mouth as he took El in with a radiating warmth in his eyes that was contagious.

"Jesus Wheeler when did you start biting back?" Hopper said half surprised and half annoyed that the boy was starting to become less scared of him and more indifferent. He clearly didn't like the idea of the boy, the  _teenage_ boy not abiding by his rules. "Hey El, why don't you show your boyfriend your new charm? He could learn a thing or two from it." Hopper muttered before adding, "I'm going for a shower."

When her dad wandered off to the bathroom, El giggled and showed Mike the Eggo charm and the writing on the back. "Don't be stupid," Mike read out before rolling his eyes. "Only he would do that." He said exasperated.

Mike's dark eyes went to the locked bathroom door for a moment and then flickered quickly back to El, pulling her immediately into a tight embrace again. He lay his forehead against hers and sighed in contentment.

"Hey," he said in a dreamy voice, their eyes connected once more.

"Hi," El said equally as star struck as she stared at the most beautiful and the most handsome human being there had ever lived. "Thanks for coming over Mike."

"Are you kidding?! I want to spend every moment of today with you." He said with eagerness before sighing in frustration. "I just wish I didn't have to go set up later with everyone. I want to be with _you_  instead." He whined.

El giggled at his pouty tone. "But you need to make sure everything looks good. And who knows me better than you?" she told him calmly, watching his eyes closely, every reaction and sparkle in them captivating her.

Mike smirked, "no pressure then." He mumbled teasingly making them both chuckle before El leaned up on her tip toes and pressed their lips together.

It was a chaste kiss but it was full of love and adoration for one another. When El slowly pulled back she smiled warmly at her boyfriend. "I trust you Mike, I know you'll do a great job. You know I'll love it no matter what." She told him seriously. El had never had a birthday party before, so except for her soap operas, she didn't know what to expect. But she trusted Mike, Hopper, Joyce and all her friends entirely and she knew that they would be putting in every effort to make it a good party and that was all that mattered.

"So are you ready for your first present?" Mike asked, his eyebrow raising with amusement when he saw the excitement in El's eyes. She nodded eagerly, assuming he was going for the thing by the couch. But instead Mike walked over to the front door, opened it and took something that had been obscured from her view.

When Mike turned around El gasped as she looked at the most beautiful bouquet of flowers.  _Her_  bouquet of flowers. The only bouquet she had ever had in her life. She had no idea what flowers were what but she did recognise roses and saw a lot of them in the display.

"Mike they're  _beautiful_ ," she swooned as he brought them over to her with a winning smile.

"Not as beautiful as you. But I'm glad you like them." He said honestly making El beam even more at his compliment.  _What did I do to deserve him?_  She pondered to herself.

"I  _love_  them." El corrected Mike, taking the flowers from him and smelling them contently. Feeling completely happy and peaceful in that moment. She leaned up giving Mike another grateful kiss before getting a vase out of the bottom cupboard and filling it with water like she had seen on her soap operas. But mainly in the soaps they were throwing the full vase at someone. She  _definitely_  wouldn't be doing that today.

"Let's put them in my bedroom," El said happily, holding onto the vase. With that statement Mike's eyes went over to the item hidden by the sheet.

"Speaking of your bedroom, you might want to look at this present next." He said unable to hide a grin as El put the vase on the kitchen top and walked eagerly over to the object that she was so curious about.

She whipped the sheet off and gaped at what she saw staring back at her. She heard about this kind of thing in art class. It was a collage. A big beautiful collage filled with photos, the most wonderful memories El had experienced with the party. The collage had been decorated with pink paper and there was silver glitter here and there to break up the photos and little cut out love hearts. The photos were the best though. There were ones from when they went to the lake, the quarry, Halloween, messing around in the AV room and photos from the Snow Ball, of the whole gang pulling silly faces for Jonathan and then the one of just El and Mike. Not to mention the one of them dressed up as Princess Leia and Han Solo whilst El kissed Mike's cheek.

"Nancy helped me to organise it…" Mike said rather self consciously that El looked away from the collage board to look at him.

"How did you even get it here?" El asked amazed, unable to imagine how Mike could possibly bike with the collage and the flowers.

"Mom dropped me off. I know it means I've got to walk home but I don't care." Mike answered simply. "I just know your room is still bare and I thought you might like this on your wall. To think of all the good times, even when you're here alone." Mike added in almost a whisper as if he was now suddenly embarrassed by what he had created.

El was feeling a very different emotion to embarrassment. She jumped at Mike and he just about caught her, stumbling back slightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck whilst her legs wrapped around his waist.

She had happy tears running down her cheeks as she kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and then finally his lips. "I love it…so much…and I love you… _sooo_  much!" she almost squealed, showering him with affection whilst he chuckled at her outburst.

"I love you too. Forever." Mike said giving her an eskimo kiss, his grin making her heart burst with millions of butterflies.

"Forever." El exhaled, kissing his lips again, wanting to show him how much she loved him and appreciated every special thing he did for her. His lips were so soft against her own, they moved gently on each other's before Mike finally pulled away.

He looked sheepish from their kissing and from how he held El to his body. "I think we should probably not start making out when your dad could come out of the bathroom at any time." He said weakly, slowly putting El's legs back down on the ground.

Mike laughed slightly, "I wouldn't want to be disinvited to your party tonight." He said grinning.

El giggled and shook her head, "I'd never let that happen." She promised him. Her eyes went back to her collage board and she smiled brightly, turning back to her perfect boyfriend. "Will you help me put it up?"

"Of course."

* * *

 

"And after the flowers, he gave me the collage board. It's so  _beautiful_  Max!" El cooed, filling her best friend in on her morning whilst Nancy had started on her hair.

"Jesus, who knew Wheeler could be so lovey dovey?" Max said shaking her head from where she was sat straddled onto the back of a chair and watching El's hair be pinned into an elegant bun.

"I couldn't believe it when he came to me for help over that board." Nancy said smiling. "He like came up with the idea all by himself which stunned me the most."

Whilst Mike being romantic was new to Nancy and Max, it certainly wasn't new to El. She couldn't stop the ecstatic grin that had been plastered on her face from this morning. Mike and her dad had truly given her the best start to her birthday she couldn't have ever asked for.

"Mike says he has another present for me too, but he doesn't want to give it to me until tonight." El told the girls, wondering to herself what it could be.

" _Ew_  that sounds gross!" Max scoffed.

" _No_ , I don't think it's like  _that_!" El blushed whilst Nancy cringed.

"It better not be. You've only just turned 15." Nancy said, her voice raised slightly in a panic.

"It won't be like that." El assured Nancy and Max. She knew Mike through and through and if he was planning on them making love that night, she was positive he wouldn't have been as confident as he was this morning about giving her the final present at the party. There's no way it was going to happen. After all, weren't those things meant to take place in private?

"Nancy how old were you when you lost your virginity?" El suddenly blurted out. When Nancy gaped and Max cringed, she worried she had said the wrong thing. "Sorry. Is that something people don't discuss with each other?" El whispered feeling embarrassed.

Nancy laughed gently and shook her head, "no it's okay. I mean you don't really talk to just  _anyone_  about it. But you two aren't just anyone." She said looking at both girls.

"I lost my virginity when I was 16…to Steve." Nancy said quietly as she continued pinning El's hair.

There was silence for a moment as El took in this piece of information. "And…do you regret it? Because you love Jonathan now?" She asked softly, genuinely unsure how this affected or didn't affect her relationship with Will's older brother.

Nancy seemed to ponder this question for a moment as if trying to think of the right words. El and even Max stayed quiet, both intrigued as to what she would say. "No, I don't regret it. I was…well I  _thought_  I was in love with Steve at the time. And he was gentle with me. I wouldn't say it was something I regret." She admitted.

"You know, what you and Mike, and even what you Max and Lucas have is very special. El I don't think you realise how rare it is to find your soulmate at your age." Nancy said smiling at both girls.

"Oh please, stalker isn't my  _soul mate_." Max said rolling her eyes. El and Nancy both gave her a pointed look. "Okay  _maybe_  he is. But don't tell him that, I wouldn't want his head to get even bigger!"

The girls all laughed before Nancy continued to speak. "But just because they are your soul mates and you love them, doesn't mean you have to rush into having sex with them…okay?"

"We know," El and Max said in unison both exchanging amused grins over their synchronisation.

"Now let's stop talking about  _boys_  and get ready!" Nancy said loudly, smiling at the girls warmly.

Max turned on the radio in Joyce's room where they were getting ready and they all started to sing along to A-ha. El tapped her feet, Nancy was shaking her hips will twisting El's bun and Max was dancing around the room gathering up bits and bobs she needed to straighten her hair. They all burst out laughing when they tried to sing the high note in  _Take on Me_  and failed miserably.

El watched Max's wavy hair become a straight mane of red, it was so stunning. If she could have anything of her best friends it would be her hair and definitely her boobs. The girls had recently gone underwear shopping and Max had gone up by a cup size much to El's envy. She had only gone from a 32 B to a 34 B, but she guessed it was some progress. El had never worried about her bust size or anything to do with her body until she started reading Nancy's magazines that she lent her. The girls in the magazines were so perfect, with perfect bodies and perfect looks. El envied them too.

"I'll be right back," Max said wandering out of the room whilst Nancy and El continued to listen to the radio and sing along to Madonna. Max re-entered the room looking smug but didn't say anything, just carried on with her make up.

The radio presenter's voice filled the room as Madonna's  _Crazy For You_ started to drift away. "And our next song has been requested by Max Mayfield for her best friend El Hopper. El we all wish you a happy 15th birthday!" El's jaw dropped as she looked at her best friend's smirking face when her favourite song  _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_ started to play.

"This is  _so_  cool! Thank you!" El gasped, unable to believe the Hawkins radio station had played a song just for her and that Max had thought to ring up and request it.

"Way to go Max!" Nancy grinned, letting El go from her hold on the chair so that they could all dance in the bedroom. The song had already started but the girls carried on singing the lyrics, El singing into the hair brush. "Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one, but girls they wanna have fun! Oh girls they wanna have fun!"

The afternoon continued with as much energy and enthusiasm as the girls sang and danced around as they got ready. Nancy was ready first and wearing a red dress with thin spaghetti straps and a black net under the skirt to lift it out. She looked very beautiful but it was Max who stunned El. She just stopped and stared at her best friend with awe.

Max was wearing a royal blue tea length dress, which had thick sleeves off the shoulder and pleats in the long skirt. With her long red hair and a small amount of make up, she looked mesmerising. "Wow Max, you look _incredible_!" El gaped.

Max rolled her eyes but did a little twirl. "I hope you know how much of a big deal this is. I've literally never worn a dress before. So this is a rare treat." She teased.

Nancy and El both laughed but still continued to stare at her in amazement. "Okay, you're both creeping me out now. Come on El let's see you in your dress." Max said with impatience.

When El was finally dressed, had her heels on, her hair done and her make up, she stepped out into the living room where Max and Nancy were waiting for her. They both gaped speechlessly for a while, their eyes wide as they stared at El. She started to worry something was wrong but then they finally spoke.

"You. Look.  _Unbelievably_ beautiful!" Max gasped.

"My brother is going to have a heart attack." Nancy said, her eyes still wide.

* * *

 

Mike wished more than anything he could be spending all of El's birthday with  _her_  and not a very stressed Hopper, Joyce and his mom who were all barking orders like there was no tomorrow.

Hopper was helping the DJ set up, Joyce was on decoration duty with Will and Jonathan, Lucas and Dustin had the dull job of putting white clothes on the tables and tying pink ribbons onto the chairs, whilst Mike was stuck with his mom sorting out the buffett table.

"Help me bring the cake in from the car Michael," his mom said beckoning him to the entrance of the community hall.

He had to admit that his mom had done a great job on the food, which was her main present to El, having paid for all the treats and drinks. Mike helped his mom bring in the tiered cake which had a silver 15 stuck in the top of it and then candles surrounding the lower tier. What Mike loved the most was the cupcakes his mom had made with little waffles on top of the frosting which had been his suggestion.

"I'm happy to get this all organised if you want to move onto the present table," His mum said distractedly as she started to arrange the cupcakes around the main tiered cake. Mike nodded and went over to the entrance hall where everyone had put their wrapped gifts. He carried them, one after the other to a table next to the buffet and started arranging them as best as he could. Mike took the wrapped necklace box out of his pocket and for a moment was going to add it to the pile when he changed his mind and put it back into the suit jacket he was wearing. He wanted to try and give El the present alone. He didn't want Hopper's prying eyes over him at what he hoped would be a special moment.

When Mike had finished with the gift table he joined Lucas and Dustin who were squabbling about the best way to unfold one of the white sheets. "Just do it like Joyce showed us." Lucas said through clenched teeth.

"Well my way is quicker!" Dustin bite back.

"Guys it's a  _sheet_." Mike told them flatly.

"Yeah it's just a sheet. Like the tenth million sheet we've opened." Dustin grumbled.

Mike sighed, "look I'll do it." He offered wanting everything to be absolutely perfect for El.

Lucas and Dustin shook their heads, "no dude. You don't know the order." Lucas said in a tone that was almost identical to Mike's mom when she was telling him what to do. Mike huffed and left them to it, but kept glancing over now and again to make sure they were actually doing their job.

Mike joined Will and Joyce and helped to put streamers on the ceiling as he was the tallest and could reach with relative ease. He did this for a while until Hopper called him over from where he was stood with the DJ. Mike hesitantly walked up to chief wondering what he wanted.

"Have you got El's playlist?" Hopper asked getting straight to the point.

"Ah, yes…" Mike said as he rummaged in his pants pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper El had written a few days ago. He handed it over to the DJ who nodded as he looked over El's song choices.

"Yeah I've got all of this." The DJ commented more to himself as he started to rifle through his equipment.

"Good," Hopper sighed before turning to Mike with narrowed eyes. Mike looked back at him, thinking it was a very odd sight to see the chief of police in a suit. He imagined Hopper was thinking he looked just as weird in a suit as well.

"So when you dance with  _my_  daughter tonight Wheeler. I want you to remember something." He said gruffly.

"What is that?" Mike said almost sighing with exasperation.

"The 3 foot rule."

"Huh?" Mike answered in confusion. What was that supposed to mean?

"The 3 foot rule. I want a 3 foot distance between you and El at  _all_ times when dancing." Hopper warned making Mike's cheeks flush.

"Fine." He muttered although he didn't promise anything. Hopper wasn't going to stop him from getting close to his girlfriend, if she was technically his daughter or not. She had been  _Mike's_  first and always would be. They both knew it and that was one of the reason why they still had a tension between them. Mike knew that one day that tension would come to a head, but it wasn't today.

Thankfully Hopper left an hour later to go and collect El, Max and Nancy. Mike watched on as guests started to arrive. He was amazed by the amount of people El knew, having only been in high school for 2 months. He noticed two girls from El's sports team, Darcy and Maggie he thought they were called anyway. Jen walked in a little while later and made a bee line for Will who was grinning widely at her. Mike smirked to himself as he watched them hug and kiss whilst Joyce perked up from the other side of the room and watched too. He looked away and saw Melissa rush in and jump at Dustin. He sniggered to himself knowing that Dustin and Melissa had a strange relationship. One second they were arguing and the next second they were making out. Mike hoped they wouldn't make a scene tonight, he wanted it to be all about El.

It was then that Mike noticed two women who looked like El, especially the one who was pushing a wheelchair because her hair was exactly like his girlfriends. A knot instantly formed in his stomach when he looked at the woman in the wheelchair who had a dazed expression and he realised with a stab of emotion that it was El's  _mom_.

"Oh man…is that El's mom?" Lucas said beside him, his voice choked with the same emotion Mike was feeling.

Without another second of doubt, Mike walked over to greet them. He wanted to see the woman who had given life to the most important person in his whole world. The woman who had never given up on El, who had basically given her life to try and save El's. This woman already meant so much to Mike, he respected her more than he could even begin to explain.

Mike finally took his eyes off El's mom to look at the woman pushing the wheelchair. "Are you Becky? El's…I mean Jane's aunt?" he asked as soon as he reached her, giving her what he hoped was a warm smile despite the nerves he felt for meeting El's biological family.

The woman looked at him in surprise for a moment but then smiled slightly, "yes I am. And I'm going to guess your Jane's boyfriend Mike?"

Mike felt himself immediately blush but he couldn't stop his stupid grin from being called El's boyfriend. Yes he knew that he was, but hearing it again just reminded him how lucky he was. "Yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you. To meet you  _both_." He said politely, before turning his eyes onto El's mom.

Becky sighed, "you too Mike. Well…this is Terry, Jane's momma." She said indicating the worn-out blonde in the chair. She looked ahead, her eyes unfocused as she muttered incoherent words to herself. Mike felt his heart clench in pain, for Terry, for Becky and mostly for El. This woman didn't deserve this, Becky and El didn't deserve it. She should be smiling and excited to see her daughter celebrate her 15th birthday. But in reality, this was the day that El had been taken from Terry and things had changed forever.

Mike gulped nervously and knelt down in front of Terry, so he was eye level. He knew that she wasn't looking at him but he found himself holding her cold hand. "Terry it's really nice to meet you. I'm Mike…El-  _Jane's_  boyfriend. I just…I just want you to know that I love her very much. And I'll do everything I possibly can to give her the best life, to make her  _happy_. I promise." He said seriously, not caring about declaring his love to the mother of his girlfriend the moment he met her. Terry and Becky needed to know how serious he was about making El happy, for what he hoped would be forever.

He hadn't expected any reaction and started to look back up at Becky who choked, "that's very sweet Mike." It was in that moment that he felt Terry's hand squeeze his hand ever so slightly. Mike gaped and looked back at the blonde woman. She still had a vacant expression but he knew what he felt, that she was happy that her daughter was happy, that she was  _safe_. Mike found himself wanting to cry, trying to supress the emotion as best as he could but feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the love that he knew Terry held for El.

"We best get seated before Jane arrives," Becky said clearly seeing that he was starting to well up.

Mike cleared his throat and gave Becky a smile, standing up and guiding her to the table where El was going to be sitting. He offered to get Becky and Terry a drink and wandered off to the buffet table which his mom was handling.

"Michael what's wrong?" Karen immediately asked the moment she noticed the look on Mike's face. He said nothing, walking around the long table and embracing his mom the second he got close to her.

He sniffed, glad that the room was packed and no one was particularly paying attention to him and his mom. She stroked his hair gently as he laid his head against her chest and took a deep breath, feeling a childish warmth for being close to his mother, feeling  _safe_. "Nothing…I just…I love you mom. I hope you know that." He said in a shaky voice.

Karen gave him a tighter squeeze and kissed his head of dark curls. "I love you too Michael. I always will." She said emotionally, unsure where this sudden reaction from her son had come from, but enjoying the moment, holding him like he was her little boy once again and not a young man.

"They're here!" Joyce voice suddenly resounded around the room and Mike eagerly pulled away from his mom making Karen laugh. She quickly wiped his tears away with her thumbs whilst holding his face. "There. Perfect." She said brightly appraising him.

Mike smiled, already feeling better. "Thanks mom." He said gratefully, before walking with her to join the crowd of party guests who had made a bit of a circle for El's entrance. He felt nervous all over again and drummed his fingers on his thigh, he was jumpy and staring at the entrance with wide eyes.

Hopper walked in first and Mike was surprised to see that his eyes look red despite how much he was trying to hide it. The chief saw Joyce and grinned, stepping away from the entrance.

And then she was there. And all of the air left Mike's lungs, all worries, nerves and fears completely left his body. He didn't even see Nancy or Max, despite how loud Lucas gasped next to him when he saw his girlfriend, gaping like a fish.

All Mike could see was  _El_ and in that moment, all she could see was  _him_. She was wearing the prettiest dress he had ever seen. The silver bodice was sleeveless and encrusted with thousands of sequins making it sparkle a thousand times over anytime it caught the light. Her skirt was baby pink, the same shade as Mike's tie and it had a satin pink belt around the middle and sequins dotting the tulle skirt here and there. It was perfect and reminded Mike of the first time he saw El in a dress, a dress that had been the exact same shade of pink.

Any time El walks into a room Mike thinks he can't get any more breathless, but then she proves him wrong. He knew he had to look ridiculous right about now but he had no control over his emotions let alone his facial expression. From the way he could take in more of the stunning view in front of him, he'd guess that his eyes were pretty wide right about now, and from the way his jaw hurt, he would imagine that his mouth had dropped open dramatically.

Mike didn't even realise people were singing Happy Birthday to El as means of a greeting. All he could do was stare at the girl, soon to be woman, who was his whole world. His future. He didn't think he'd ever seen her look so incredible and he honestly had no idea how he would survive seeing her at future proms, homecoming…god let alone their  _wedding day_!

When the singing stopped Mike had to come to his senses pretty quickly as El rushed at him and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tightly. He realised he had a big dreamy smile on his face as he pulled her closer to him, feeling the encrusted sequins against his hands on her back. Mike leaned back slightly to continue staring at El.

He looked at her elegant bun, twisted beautifully with little curls delicately having escaped the bun hanging gracefully. She had put on a bit of make-up and whilst Mike told her she didn't need it, the mascara made her hazel eyes even more expressive tonight, framing them beautifully.

"You look…you look…I'm…totally  _speechless_." Mike gasped before laughing with El. She grinned up at him, the warmth of her smile reaching her eyes within seconds. "You look so handsome." She swooned, her eyes moving down to his suit whilst Mike went immediately hot.

He was determined to tell her how beautiful she looked, but even beautiful didn't seem good enough. "El you look perfect.  _So_  beautiful, so outstandingly beautiful that I can't even think of a word!" he said chuckling at his complete foolishness. But El didn't seem to mind, clearly the look on his face told her everything she needed to know.

"I love you," she told him, every word laced with adoration.

Mike beamed and he was almost sure he could fly if he wanted to, he felt so weightless in that moment. "I love you too."

El sighed happily and leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips. It was in that moment that Mike remembered there was other people there,  _a lot_  of people who all suddenly clapped and cheered the couple. Except for Hopper who rolled his eyes, but even he couldn't hide the amused smirk on his face.

"Are you going to let her say hello to her other guests Wheeler?" Hopper teased over the clapping making some people laugh. Mike went bright red and nodded, letting go of El so she could go around hugging and greeting people. He remembered that he had offered to get a drink for Becky and Terry, and so distracted himself with this task. No matter what though, he still felt calm and suddenly free of all burdens, now that El was here, he felt like he could get through anything.

* * *

 

El had never felt so happy and overwhelmed in her whole life as she hugged and greeted all the people that meant something to her, that made her a better person. She looked at the room with wonder, taking in the beautiful decorations, the music playing, the lights making shapes on the dance floor and the amazing cake she could see dominating the food table. She was still reeling from seeing Mike in his suit and she chanced a glance at him. He was stood by the buffet table filling two cups, looking so perfect.

The crowd dispersed slightly and El gasped, feeling herself well with emotion when she saw who else had made it to her party. El took off almost at a run to the table, amazingly not falling over in her silver heels.

"Momma!" she almost shrieked with happiness as she fell down onto her knees in front of her mother and embraced her, pulling her closer and lying her head on Terry's thin shoulder.

"You look beautiful Jane," El heard Becky beam and she felt her hand on her shoulder, giving her a little squeeze. El turned her head still on Terry's shoulder so she could look up at her Aunt who looked very pretty in smart pants and a nice red top.

"Thank you Becky. And thank you for bringing momma." El sniffed, desperately trying to bite back her tears. She finally got up from her knees and hugged her Aunt who held her close for a moment. "You're welcome sweetie," she sighed equally as choked.

"Here's your drinks Becky," came Mike's voice surprising El. She was surprised mainly because he already seemed familiar with her family. He gave El a bright smile as he handed the cups to Becky who thanked him.

Mike moved his hand to the small of El's back and she loved his touch, feeling peace and warmth spread through his hand and into her body, keeping her going through this difficult moment. He remained by her side when Becky handed El her gifts, saying she wanted to explain the presents to her.

The first thing El pulled out of the gift bag was a brown teddy bear, she had seen it once before and held it close to her chest, feeling her heart be stabbed by nostalgia. Becky's voice was shaky as she spoke, "as you know…that bear is from your n-nursery. I wanted you to have it with you seeing as Terry bought it for you."

El sniffed again and was thankful for Mike being with her in this moment. He said nothing but rubbed her back gently in little circles. Despite the party, the noise, people laughing and dancing and eating, this moment was special and somewhat intimate.

"Thank you, Becky. This means so much to me." El gasped, trying to regain her composure. She smiled looking at the bear. "I'll name her Terry." She muttered thinking of how Terry the bear could join her teddy off Hopper named Eggo and the teddy she had off Mike named Love Bug.

El took a deep breath before opening a perfect boxed present that was also in the gift bag. She gasped when she looked at the jewellery box. When she opened the lid, it had a beautiful ballerina, just like the one in Nancy's bedroom.

"That belonged to Terry when she was a girl. I know she'd want you to have it." Becky said, now wiping at tears that had fallen when her niece opened the present. El couldn't hold back her tears either and hugged her aunt, hoping her gratefulness could be filled into the embrace, that Becky would know how much this meant to her. She leaned down and kissed her momma on the cheek. Feeling the most complete she had ever felt. All in one room she had her family, her  _whole_  family.

After the emotions of the moment, El gathered Dustin, Lucas, Max and Will and introduced them proudly to her momma and her aunt. She could tell that they were surprised that she had invited them over to share in this moment but they were all polite to Becky and gave her momma warm smiles, that didn't quite reach their eyes. El knew how they were feeling, it didn't need to be explained. Mike kept his arm around El's shoulders in support, and she felt like she could just melt into his comforting arms if she wanted to.

A few songs came on that she really wanted to dance to, so she headed to the dance floor with Max, Darcy, Maggie, Jen and Melissa and they all jumped around and sang to Madonna's  _Get Into the Groove_  whilst the boys stuffed their faces with food.

When the song finished, El felt Mike's hands on her waist and she turned to him with a loving smile. "Can we go outside for a minute?" he asked her, having to almost shout into her ear over the music. El nodded eagerly and took his hand.

Mike looked on edge as he guided them out of the vibrant hall and into the slightly chilly November air. He sat down on the steps and El joined him, their hands still entwined for a moment, both of their eyes on their laced fingers.

"Are you having a good time?" Mike asked El quietly, slowly looking up at her face. She couldn't stop from smiling at him,  _god he is absolutely perfect._

"The  _best_ time." She answered. The party had been everything she wanted and more. She didn't realise the happiness she would feel from having all the people she loved in the same room. The only person really missing was Kali. El made a mental note that she would try and reach out to her in the void that night once she was home and in bed.

Mike exhaled nervously and took his hand out of El's grasp so he could reach for his pocket. "I wanted to give you your present, alone." He said swallowing anxiously as he pulled out a medium sized box and handed it tentatively to El.

El looked at the box eagerly and as soon as it was in her hands she couldn't stop herself from ripping the gift paper right off it. She realised it was a jewellery box, with the name of the jewellers written in gold italics on top of the box.

With shaky hands, she lifted the lid and gasped loudly at what she found inside. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. "This is…for  _me_?" El asked in awe, her eyes still on the shiny heart locket with the beautiful pink diamond.

Mike chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders, "of course it's for you!" He smiled and then bit his lip nervously, "open it." He whispered.

El tried to breathe through the next wave of emotions that were daring to break lose as she picked up the locket with delicate fingers and opened the clasp. She laughed in emotional delight as a photo of her and Mike was within the locket. It was one he had taken with his camera that he got for his birthday. It had been an awkward angle but the first photo they had ever taken together. Mike kissing her cheek whilst she giggled, that memory forever frozen in the image.

"You might want to look at the back too." Mike coughed through his thick voice.

She slowly turned the locket around and felt her eyes widen with happy surprise at the message she found. Mike mimicked the words written on the back of the necklace by turning to look at her. "I love you El." He gasped, clearing his throat again. "I just wanted it to be special for you. I want you to always know I love you…no matter what."

El couldn't hold it in any longer, still clutching the necklace, she held onto Mike for dear life. Grasping at his arms before moving her hands behind his neck and crying into his chest. "You're the best. I love you  _s-so_  much." She sniffed whilst Mike rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

Once Mike had put the necklace on for El, they shared a beautiful moment, just the two of them like they had originally wanted. The sound of the music from inside of the hall like a warm melody as they clung to each other, listening to the other's heartbeat, breathing in their scents, the feeling of  _home_  being so apparent.

Well that was until Nancy came outside and almost shrieked at Mike for "ruining El's make -up". She took El to the bathroom to touch up her make up whilst Mike shook his head in amusement and went back inside.

Once Nancy was happy that El's mascara had been fixed, El found her boyfriend once more and dragged him onto the dance floor whilst  _Every Breath You Take_ started to play. He held her close, both of them ignoring Hopper who shouted from across the dance floor, "I said 3 FEET WHEELER!"

El leaned her head on his chest and watched the sites around them as Mike's chin rested on top of her curls. They danced in a small circle as El took in the moments around her, wanting to remember it all forever. Jonathan was going around snapping photos here and there, he had taken photos of El with her momma and Becky which she couldn't wait to frame. Lucas was dancing with Max and still looked at his girlfriend like a fish out of water at how stunning she looked in her dress. Every once in a while, El would giggle when she heard Max exclaim, "oh for heaven's sake stalker! It's a dress! Get over it!"

Dustin was laughing in a corner with Steve about something whilst Melissa shot him glares for being ignored because "dad Steve" was there. Holly was sneaking another cup cake, Will was dancing shyly with Jen and her dad and Joyce were sat with Becky and her momma. They had to be talking about something nice because her dad actually laughed warmly, his arm around Joyce. She was holding onto his arm with her hand and stroking it gently. El smiled to herself wondering when they would finally admit that they were dating. The song  _Forever Young_  began playing and she sighed contently and looked up at the cause of her happiness.

Mike was staring down at her, his dark eyes full of love. She snuggled closer to him, her chin on his chest for a moment as she gazed at him. No words needed to be said as she leaned up and kissed him, feeling her heart swell with happiness. El had always had a lot of uncertainly and fear in her life, but in this very moment everything was perfect. She would remember this feeling  _forever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this :-) It has to be one of the stand out chapters for me that I enjoyed writing the most. I just wanted El to have a great birthday! :-)


	18. Sex Ed with Max and Dustin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El has a few questions she needs to ask her best girl friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments! You're so kind and spreading the love! :-) 
> 
> Just a warning that this chapter does include sexual content, but not proper smut just yet!

The Life You Deserve

 

* * *

 

 

Chapter 18: Sex Ed with Max and Dustin

 

_Early December 1985._

 

"Are you  _sure_  this is safe?" El asked Max nervously. Both girls sat on her bed, their legs straight out in front of them.

"Yeah totally! So now we've applied the wax, we just need to attach the strip." Max said brightly.

El frowned but did as she was told, mimicking Max who had placed a wax strip down on her leg and rubbed it on. They stared at their wax strip for a moment as if expecting magic to happen. "Er…so what happens now?" El asked tentatively.

Max picked up the copy of Seventeen magazine she had been using as their guide. "Erm…it says to 'remove your wax strip quickly in the opposite direction to hair growth and as close to the skin as possible'."

El sighed,  _right, okay that doesn't sound too bad._ She reasoned to herself.

"On the count of three. One, two, three –  _holy shit_!" Max shrieked.

"Fuck!" El exclaimed for the first time in her life as she ripped the wax strip off.

Max turned to her with a look of surprise, unsure if El's cursing or the shock of how waxing felt had stunned her more. Both girls burst out laughing.

"How on earth are we going to do the rest?!" El said panicking through her nervous laughter.

Max grabbed the magazine again as if hoping it would have the answer. "It's _got_  to get better! It must just hurt on the first one." She reasoned hopefully.

El bit her lip and tried to agree. She put the wooden stick in the pot of warm wax and bravely stroked it onto her leg once more. Max took a deep breath and followed suit. They patted down their wax strip in the direction of their hair growth.

"We can  _totally_  do this." El said trying to psych them up.

"Absolutely!" Max agreed with determination. The girls looked at each other with fierce eyes before nodding and ripping the strip off their legs.

" _Shit_!" They both grimaced in unison.

El huffed, "let's just trying and get it done as quickly as possible." Max nodded, through her watering eyes. The girls continued putting on the wax and ripping it off their legs, both yelping and cursing along the way.

The last bit to do was by their ankles. "We're almost there." El panted, her forehead slightly sweaty from the apprehension that waxing caused.

"I…I heard this part of the ankle can be a bit sensitive." Max said her voice trembling slightly. El gaped at her, never having seen her best friend this apprehensive before. It only made El's anxiety double.

"We're almost there. Just this one." El reminded Max, trying to keep it together.

Max nodded sheepishly and they applied their wax once more and hesitantly slapped on the strip. "Ready?" El said turning to the red head.

"Yes, let's get it over with." Max said, her jaw tightening. Both girls yanked at their strips and pulled them back quickly.

"FUCK!" Max and El screamed.

There was a bang in the corridor and Hopper came running into El's bedroom, her door hitting the wall loudly at the force in which the chief had slammed it open.

"What the  _hell_  is going on?!" He asked panicked, his hand on his gun.

El and Max looked at each other and then back at Hopper, before they erupted into laughter. Tears running down El's cheeks as she couldn't stop giggling.

Her dad on the other hand looked horrified. "I  _said_ , what the hell is going on?! Why were you screaming? Why were you  _cursing_?"

El sobered enough from her laughter to answer her dad. She wiped at her tears as she caught her breath. "We were waxing our legs."

Hopper's terrified face turned to one of annoyance and exasperation. He didn't talk for a long time and Max and El lost their smiles, wondering if they were in trouble.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his noise. "First of all, El you shouldn't be cursing  _ever_. Where did you even learn that? And second of all…why do you even need to wax your legs?" he asked frustrated.

"Because we are getting hairy legs. Why else?" Max said in a dead pan voice.

Hopper glared at her slightly, "I wasn't talking to you  _Maxine Mayfield_." Max narrowed her eyes at him for getting the full name treatment but didn't say anything, even know El knew her best friend was probably biting her tongue right now.

El sighed and looked at her dad. "Max is right. We are starting to get hairy legs, and according to my magazine girls don't  _have_  hairy legs." She conceded.

"That's bollocks." Hopper said plainly but it was Max who snorted in response. "And have  _you_  dated a girl with hairy legs chief?" She questioned.

Hopper blushed which was a rare site. "Well no…but I mean when girls are in a relationship for a while, sometimes they don't even care about shaving as often." He said in defence before huffing with exasperation that he was even entertaining her question. "Anyway, that doesn't matter! The point is that you shouldn't try to be like the girls in the magazines.  _Either_ of you." He told them sternly.

"I  _know_  dad. That's what Mike said." El answered, remembering when she had asked her boyfriend if she should dye her hair blonde because there was so many pretty girls in the magazines who were blonde. Mike's dark eyes had widened almost in anger that the magazine had tried to brain wash her. He ripped the magazine out of her hand and told her something about airbrushing and how El was more beautiful than any of those girls and didn't need to change. She hadn't understood the whole airbrushing concept, but she had certainly understood Mike's love for her and it made her heart tremble.

" _Finally_. Something I can actually agree on with Wheeler." Hopper said rolling his eyes. "But what about this whole cursing? Hmm? Where has that come from?"

El shrugged, "from Dustin and from… _you_." She knew she'd probably get in trouble for being sassy with her dad, but it was the truth. El constantly heard her dad cursing, especially when it was early in the morning or anytime Mike knocked on the front door.

Hopper glared at her, clearly not having any defence as he obviously knew she was right. "Well I'm an old man El, I'm  _allowed_  to curse. You're a young lady and you shouldn't be cursing."

"What so  _Dustin_  is allowed to curse because he's a guy, but _El_  can't because she's 'a young lady'?" Max asked, her eyebrow raised. "How sexist…" she muttered.

El bit her lip and watched her dad's face turn red.  _Uh oh._ Hopper seemed to take a deep breath, a very deep breath before he spoke again. "I am  _not_  sexist. Dustin shouldn't be cursing either but I'm not his parent. El you're my daughter and I don't want you cursing. Understand?" he said trying desperately to keep his composure and not be overruled by two sassy teenagers.

"Yes, I understand. Sorry dad." El finally sighed.

"Good." Hopper said giving her a little nod of his head, finally glad that the moment of anger had passed. He looked at both of the girls and shook his head in amusement. "Geez girls, I can't wait for you lot, and I mean the  _boys_  too, to grow out of these mood swings. It's giving me grey hairs."

Max rolled her eyes, "well we've finished waxing now anyway. So you won't be hearing anymore cursing from us tonight."

Hopper looked over at the wax pot and laughed gently. "Come on…was it really that bad?" he asked them playfully.

"Yes!" El argued.

When Hopper snorted, Max narrowed her eyes. "It  _was_  that bad! Why don't you try it?" She goaded him.

He raised his eyebrow at Max, "I don't think so Mayfield."

"Are you scared?" Max said teasing him whilst El's eyes widened and she looked between her dad and her best friend. It was like clash of the titans.

Hopper stood up a bit taller and crossed his arms. " _No_ , I'm not scared!"

"Well, try it out then." Max said gesturing to the wax with an evil grin on her face.

"Don't be ridiculous." Hopper huffed, ready to leave the room.

"Chicken," Max muttered under her breath. Her shit eating grin unable to be removed from her face when she saw the look in Hopper's eyes that told her she had won.

"Fine!  _One_  strip to the leg." He said frustrated, walking over to the bed in three strides and hiking up his trouser leg, putting his foot on the bed.

El watched in stunned silence as Max happily dipped the wooden stick into the wax, putting on a generous amount of wax onto the centre of Hopper's  _very_  hairy leg. She placed on the wax strip, smoothed it down and looked back up at the chief.

"Ready?" she asked him playfully, her eyebrow raised with amusement.

"Yes." He said through gritted teeth.

Without further ado Max ripped off the wax strip and El heard a sound come from her dad's mouth that she had never heard before in her entire life. It was half way between a scream and a whimper, coupled with a "holy fuck!" in a high-pitched voice. El couldn't help but burst out laughing with Max whilst Hopper looked at them both with deepest loathing.

"Yeah, yeah very funny." He said wincing as he rubbed at his leg and almost hoped out of the room.

"Next time remember to  _exfoliate_  beforehand!" Max shouted to him between high pitched laughing.

"And next time  _Maxine_ , remember that I can put you behind bars for assault!" He called back angrily only making the girls giggle louder.

Once the laughter died down, Max turned to El with an amused smile. "Next time, we  _shave_!" El grinned and nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

"No, no,  _no_!" Dustin shouted.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Mike exclaimed as Dustin's knight met his tragic end in Dragon's Lair. He had finally beaten his score which was a massive deal to Mike who usually ranked behind Max, Dustin and Lucas.

"Yeah well enjoy your short victory Mike because when  _my_  girlfriend is back, she'll beat your ass." Lucas said grinning, leaning against the game machine.

"Well it's a good thing she's having a sleepover with  _my_  girlfriend then." Mike chuckled.

At that moment, Princess Daphne came up on the screen and Dustin sighed. "Damn isn't she so  _hot_?!" His eyes went dreamy for a moment.

"Dustin…she's a game character." Will said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, she's a gorgeous, blonde hair, big boobs game character!" Dustin said with excitement in his eyes that made Mike go red.

"I doubt Melissa would agree…" he said nudging Dustin slightly in the shoulder but his friend only chuckled.

"Oh, come on! It's natural to find other people attractive. Even game characters. It's not  _cheating_." Dustin said rolling his eyes with exasperation at his friends.

"I guess not." Lucas said shrugging, which earned a glare from Mike that Dustin picked up on.

"Mike, you can't tell me that you no longer find Princess Leia attractive? She was your dream girl for years." He said defiantly.

Mike felt his cheeks burn. "Yes, I found her attractive. But not now…" he lied. Yes of course he still found Princess Leia attractive, as if he'd ever forget her in the gold bikini! But now in his dreams there was another girl wearing that gold bikini. A stunningly beautiful brunette with hazel eyes, the warmest smile and a  _very_  sexy body…

"Earth to Mike? See I told you, you still drool over her." Dustin said as if proving a point by Mike's far off dopey look.

Mike quickly wiped his mouth and tried to think of anything but El to calm himself down. He instead jumped back into this heated discussion. "So what if I think Princess Leia is pretty? And I guess it's okay if you find Princess Daphne attractive. But I don't find other girls,  _real_ girls attractive." He reasoned.

"Me neither." Will added in, much to Mike's relief.

Lucas fidgeted and then nodded, "yeah me neither."

Dustin rolled his eyes, "you're all liars. I'm not saying I'm going to cheat on Melissa but I'm just saying it's  _normal_  to find other people attractive too."

"It's not like Max and El are all that innocent." Dustin added with a scoff.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike said hotly, Lucas nodded with a glare as well. Both of them staring at their curly best friend, waiting for an explanation.

Dustin laughed, "well Max is  _obsessed_  with Michael Jackson and do you remember that time El was in Nancy's room and we had to drag her out because she just stopped and stared at that Tom Cruise poster? She  _totally_  thought he was hot!"

Mike felt his cheeks heat up again and he wanted nothing more than to storm off home and rip down that poster of stupid Tom Cruise. He exhaled out his jealously, "so what if she did think he's hot? It doesn't matter." Mike finally said.

Dustin hit the palm of his hand to his forehead as if his friends were dumb and they should have realised by now. "That's my  _whole_ point! It's okay to think other people are hot! Shit…you guys are total mouth breathers sometimes." Dustin rolled his eyes with amusement whilst Lucas playfully shoved him.

Thankfully the topic didn't come up again whilst they were in the arcade but Mike found himself looking at other girls, trying to see if there was anything that attracted him to them. But there was nothing. Not one thing. When he looked at other girls, which was extremely rare, he only noticed how they were different from El. She truly was the  _only_  girl for him, and he could never even picture himself with someone else, nor would he ever want to.

Mike smiled to himself thinking that this whole situation was thankfully over, but of course it wasn't. It was brought right back up by the arrival of  _Steve Harrington_.

"What up children?" He shouted, walking over to them whilst a few older girls smiled at him and whispered behind their hands to their friends.

"Hey dad!" Dustin, Lucas and Will shouted to him as a greeting. Mike just gave him a nod of acknowledgment. Whilst his friends saw Steve as a father figure, Mike just couldn't. It wasn't to do with Steve personally, he had definitely proved himself. It was more to do with the fact that the walls in his house were thin and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Steve and Nancy had definitely had sex before. He shivered slightly even thinking about it. So yes, there was no way Steve could be a dad to Mike, it felt like incest otherwise.

"You guys are going to _freak_  about what I've gotten you!" Steve said, his eyes wide with enthusiasm as he reached into a black plastic bag. "I even got one each for you all!"

Mike raised his eyebrows with nerves and curiosity. The things Steve would get for them definitely differed. There were the cool things like rated movies that they couldn't watch in the movie theatre because they weren't old enough and then there were bad things like alcohol. Okay it had been cool at the time when they all got to have their first taste of beer, but it soon became a very stressful situation when it made Will throw up and they had to lie to a very tense Joyce about what was wrong with him, saying it was food poisoning from the school cafeteria, which probably wouldn't have been that untrue considering the meals that the high school served.

"What is it?" Dustin asked eagerly.

Steve wriggled his eyebrows mischievously and then pulled out four copies of Playboy.

"Woah!" Lucas said stunned, his eyes wide.

"Holy shit this is amazing!" Dustin gaped reaching for one of the magazines.

Will and Mike both looked at each other, rather repulsed. "Seriously Steve?" Mike asked cringing.

Steve laughed, " _yes_ seriously! Wheeler you're 15 now. This is all part of your journey to manhood." He said eagerly, forcing a magazine into Mike's hands.

Mike felt his cheeks go red hot when he looked at the cover to see a girl half dressed. He looked back up at Steve with anger. "I don't want  _this_ ," he said forcing the magazine back at Steve.

" _Hey_! That's a gift!" Steve said looking hurt. "Consider it an early Christmas present." He chuckled.

"I mean…I guess it's not the _worst_  present." Lucas mumbled shyly, stuffing the magazine into his back pack. Mike glared at him as if he had betrayed him.

"Oh don't give me that look Mike!" Lucas scoffed. "This might ease…I don't know…some of my  _tensions_." He almost whispered, his cheeks blushed as he looked at the stained grubby carpet of the arcade.

"He's right man." Steve said nodding at Mike. "You guys all have girlfriends now, right? I remember being your age. You're bound to want to do things with them. It's only natural, it's like  _hormonal_. But you're all still a bit young for  _that_ , so these magazines are a perfect substitute." He said simply looking at them all.

Dustin and Lucas had already put theirs into their back packs but Mike and Will were still holding theirs. Steve noticed and laughed, "er…guys? If you're gonna use them or not, you might want to put them away before people notice that you're holding Playboy. You wouldn't want it getting back to your girls right?"

Mike and Will immediately stuffed the magazines in their bags panicked at the idea of someone recognising them and noticing what they were holding. Mike would die before this got back to El.

"So now I've given you your presents, what are we playing?" Steve asked eagerly looking at the machines. Everything seemed to go back to normal thankfully whilst Lucas took his turn on Dragon's Lair. Mike however felt like there was something burning in his backpack and he kept glancing at it sheepishly. He huffed quietly and concentrated on the game. There was no way he was going to use that magazine.  _No way_  he told himself sternly.

* * *

 

Hopper had let El pull the television into her bedroom and she sat on the bed with Max, stuffing popcorn into her mouth whilst watching Grease with awe. This was her first experience of a musical film and it was  _fantastic_. El was mesmerised by the singing and dance routines.

"I can't believe this is your first time watching Grease." Max said shaking her head in amazement.

"This is my first time watching _any_  movie with singing in it!" El gasped, her eyes still wide as she watched Sandy singing by the paddling pool.

Max turned to El, her eyes slightly narrowed. "Hang on…does this mean you've never seen a  _Disney_  movie?" she said quietly.

"No." El said honestly, making Max gasp.

" _Holy_  shit! We need to change that asap. I can't believe this…" The red head gulped shaking her head in astonishment. She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. "You know I blame Wheeler for this. He only wants to show you sci-fi stuff." Max added rolling her eyes.

El looked at her best friend with genuine interest. She hadn't even considered the thought of there being different types of movies until now. It was exciting to think of what she might get to watch next.

The girls went back to watching Grease and El got completely captivated by the whole story. She was engrossed and when she looked at Danny, she blushed thinking of another dark haired handsome boy. "I think Mike would look  _really_  good in a leather jacket like that…" El said quietly, not realising for a moment she had said her thoughts out loud until Max burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! Mikey Zuko! I can see it now." Max teased, wiping her tears away as she continued to chuckle to herself.

El rolled her eyes in amusement, a habit she had picked up from her best friend. She bit her lip and appeared to carry on watching the film but really her mind was far away. El couldn't stop thinking about Mike, that wasn't new but recently she was thinking about him  _differently_. Almost all of the time.

It had begun last week when El stopped by Mike's swim team practise. She had sat in the stands and watched her boyfriend swimming competitively. El had expected to feel happy and proud watching Mike, she had  _not_  expected however to feel utterly  _turned on_  by watching him. The way he swam ferociously, his shoulder blades strong, his arms toned as he owned the water, his legs long and lean and his  _ass_ …wow.

El had immediately felt her throat become dry, a heat burning deep inside of her as she sat breathlessly, completely entranced by Mike. He completely captured her eyes, her heart, her  _whole_  body. She gulped nervously, looking at his strong arms, wanting them around her, wanting him to touch her. What didn't help her heightened sense of arousal was when Mike got out of the pool. He flicked his hair out of his eyes, it fell back gracefully whilst water dripped down his long body. El didn't even realise that her mouth had been hanging open until Mike had looked over at her and waved making her grin like an idiot whilst her heart skipped a beat. She had it bad,  _really_  bad.

"Max?" El suddenly blurted out. Her heart racing as she came out of her day dream.

"Yeah?" Max asked distracted by the movie, munching on popcorn.

"Do you remember when we were shopping for Mike's birthday present and I asked you about sex?"

"Yes…" Max said hesitantly, turning to El so she realised she had her full attention.

"And you said that there was other… _things_  we could do that didn't involve sex? You said we could talk about it at some point?" El asked nervously.

"You…you want to talk about it now?" Max asked apprehensively, her blue eyes wide.

El nodded quickly. "Yes." She said breathlessly.

Max sighed, "El…I want to tell you these things. But I can't help but think I'd be a shit friend if I told you everything and then you went and did them with Wheeler, only to find you hadn't been ready for them." She explained anxiously.

El frowned taking in Max's words. She appreciated Max wanting to protect her, but she also felt slightly frustrated how everyone seemed to treat her like a baby at times. She wasn't a little girl anymore, she wanted to start exploring. And who better to explore with then Mike?

"Max, I want to know these things. Every time I see Mike now…I want to just  _do_  stuff with him. I don't even know what, it's just like a feeling…" El admitted to the red head's surprise. She immediately felt awkward by the look on Max's face and worried that what she said wasn't appropriate. "Sorry Max…was that – "

"No it's fine El. There's nothing wrong with how you're feeling, okay? I…well I feel the same with Lucas." Max admitted giving El a timid smile.

"You do?" El asked in relief. Finally, someone else to sympathise with.

"Totally." Max grinned. "Like he's so sexy and I just want to do  _everything_  with him." She sighed.

"Then why don't you?" El said with enthusiasm, crossing her legs so she could sit up properly, ready for her lesson.

Max laughed, "because we've not really had the opportunity. I mean we've done a  _few_  things…"

"Tell me." El almost begged. She was sick and tired of not knowing how to explore all of these overwhelming feelings she felt for Mike.

"Okay El..." Max said taking a breath and crossing her legs too. She turned towards her and gave her a determined look. "I'm going to tell you all about foreplay, that's all the stuff you can do together. And then I'll tell you about the stuff you can… _do_  by yourself when Mike isn't around."

"Stuff by myself?" El asked amazed.

"Yep. It's called masturbation..."

* * *

 

Mike felt oddly on edge when he got home from the arcade. He was thankful that dinner was almost done when he got into the house and he distracted himself by eating, cleaning the dishes and then playing with Holly for a while. He tried to distract himself from the fact that he hadn't seen El today despite it being Saturday. She had been spending the day with Max and then having a sleepover. He knew he was pathetic to miss her even though he saw her all week in school. But he missed her terribly.

He finally took himself off to his room and chucked his backpack on the bed. He fiddled his thumbs for a moment thinking what he could do to ease his boredom as he wasn't ready for bed just yet. Mike supposed he could get started on his biology homework and so unzipped his bag, reaching for his textbook.

His fingers froze when he noticed the Playboy still tucked into the back pack. He scrunched his nose looking at it, he really should have just chucked it in the trash on the way home. That didn't stop Mike's fingers from reaching for it and he pulled it out of his bag.

Mike looked down at the magazine, guilt rushing through his veins. He chucked it back on the bed and huffed to himself in exasperation. He grabbed his biology textbook and went over to his desk, starting his homework. Mike only lasted about 10 minutes before he found his eyes going over to the magazine on the bed.

He sighed and bit his lip, getting up from the desk and locking his bedroom door. Mike paced his room for a moment and ran a hand through his hair.  _It's not like you're cheating on her._ A voice sprang up in his head, it was very much like the devil because then the angel popped up too.  _You don't need that magazine. It's disrespectful to women…it's disrespectful to El!_ Mike stopped pacing and shut his eyes for a moment trying to decide what to do. The devil was back again,  _isn't it better to get your sexual frustrations out on that magazine rather than on El? Making her do something she isn't ready for?_ "Fuck sake," Mike grumbled knowing that the devil had won.

Mike grabbed his tissue box from the top of his desk and wandered over to his bed, lying down and taking a deep breath before reaching for the magazine. He opened it and started to flick through the pages, trying to find an image that turned him on. If he was honest he looked at these women just like he looked at other girls,  _none of them are El. None of them are as beautiful, pretty, smart or sexy as El._

Yes he was a teenage boy and staring at the images of breasts definitely started to make him stiffen, but he didn't think he'd honestly be able to climax because of these photos. Mike frowned unsure what to do. He turned his head to the side and found himself staring at the framed photo on his bed side table. It was a recent photo from El's 15th birthday and it was a shot of just the two of them. Mike was stood behind El, his arms wrapped around her thin waist, his lips on her cheek as she grinned happily for the camera. He swallowed, feeling the heat start to peak in his belly when he looked at her.

Mike's pupils started to dilate as he imagined El in that pink dress again. He imagined pushing her up on a surface, his hand hiking up that same dress so her silken thighs came into view. He barely realised he had unzipped his jeans and pushed his boxers down but Mike's fingers found his rock-hard erection and his hand wrapped around it as he continued to stare at El, his imagination running wild.

He could see it in his mind as he started to pump his hardness. He could see her soft lips, almost feel them on his. Her breath mingling with his own, her chest heaving as they panted. Mike licked his lips and exhaled deeply, moving his hand quicker as he pictured running his hands up her thighs before gripping her ass and bringing her flush against his body, making her feel his erection against her hot core. Making her know just how  _badly_ he wanted her. How badly he wanted to take her and make her his forever.

A low groan escaped Mike's throat as he opened his eyes and stared at her picture again, looking at her stunning eyes and imagining them filled with lust as he grinded against her. Maybe even hooking his fingers into her panties and pulling them down her long legs. Mike felt beads of sweat on his forehead as he pumped faster, imagining her unzipping his pants with her soft fingers, pushing them down along with his boxers. Mike groaned a little louder as he pictured gripping her ass again and slowly closing the gap between them –

"Fuck!" Mike yelped as he came hard. He convulsed slightly at the aftershocks and his head hit his pillow as he panted trying to catch his breath. He shakily reached for the tissues and cleaned himself up, throwing them in the trash and making a mental note to empty his bin before his mom got the chance.

He pulled his boxers back up and zipped up his jeans. Mike rubbed his hand over his forehead to remove the sweat and he looked up at the photo of El with a big grin on his face.  _I love you so much._ He thought serenely to himself, the orgasmic euphoria making him feel light and happy.

Mike grabbed the Playboy and hurled it into the trash with a smirk. He didn't need some random girls to jack off to, not when he had the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Mike?"

He almost jumped out of his skin when El's voice suddenly appeared in his room. He looked around wildly for a moment, embarrassment flushing his cheeks as if he expected her to jump out of the closet and say she had been there the whole time.

"Mike do you copy?" Her voice called again.

Mike sighed in relief, his brain working once again as he realised her voice was coming from the super com and by the look of the clock, she was calling to say goodnight.

He quickly grabbed the super com off the bedside table with a smile. "Hey El, it's me." He said breathlessly, his heart already pounding.

"Hey!" She said excitedly and Mike raised an eyebrow, she certainly sounded happy about something.

"Have you been having a good day with Max?" He asked as kindly as possible. He didn't want his jealously of Max getting to spend the whole day with El to ruin his conversation with his girlfriend.

"Yeah it's been great! We waxed our legs and  _oh my god_  Mike, Max waxed dad's leg! Well it was one strip but it totally counted. You should have seen his face." El giggled happily.

Mike was torn between smiling warmly at El's beautiful laugh and grimacing at the thought of Hopper having his leg waxed. How the fuck had Hopper allowed _that_?!

"I'm guessing this was against his own will?" Mike asked playfully.

El laughed again and it sounded like a thousand angels singing to Mike's heart. "He pretended it didn't hurt but he  _screamed_  Mike. I don't think I'll ever forget it." She said chuckling, making him laugh too.

"So what have you been doing this evening?" Mike asked with interest, putting an arm behind his head to lift it slightly off the pillow.

"Oh this and that. We watched Grease, it's so good Mike!" El said avidly making Mike cringe. He wasn't really into Grease and now he suspected he was going to have to watch it a lot in his girlfriend's presence. It wasn't like he could say no to her. "And we…um…we had a good talk too…" El added in a voice that told Mike she had a smug smile on her face.

He raised his eyebrow with curiosity. "Oh yeah? What did you talk about?"

El giggled and it made Mike's softened erection start to twitch because her laugh had turned, well  _naughty_. "I can't tell you that." She said playfully. "But maybe some time I can show you…" She whispered making Mike's eyes widen in surprise.  _Maybe she means something innocent,_ the angel reasoned.

"Yeah?" Mike asked sheepishly. " _Oh yeah_ …" El said in a suggestive voice and Mike's erection immediately hardened.  _Holy shit she means something dirty!_

Mike gulped nervously, "I-I'll look forward to it…" he said his voice cracking ridiculously and his hand holding the super com shaking violently.

"Me too." She sighed contently making Mike's eyes widen more and his fingers start to slowly reach for his erection again.

"Max is calling me so I best go. But I'll see you all tomorrow right?" El suddenly asked, her voice back to normal.

Mike was completely out of it, El had sent him to cloud nine and he didn't think he'd be able to focus properly again for hours. "Er…y-yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you El."

"I love you too Mike. Sweet dreams." She cut off the call and he hesitantly put the super com down, looking at his rock-hard erection with a smirk.

Oh he was _definitely_  going to have sweet dreams…


	19. Christmas Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El gets to experience some Winter fun...

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

 

Chapter 19 - Christmas Time

 

_Christmas Eve, 1985_

 

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!" Hopper sang along to the radio as he drove El to the town square where a large ice rink had been positioned for two weeks now.

El looked at her dad with a smirk. All of this Christmas stuff was completely new to her, but she could tell that it was a magical time of year considering Hopper's incredibly good mood despite the long shift he was working today.

"What a bright time, it's the right time to rock the night away…"

El tapped her fingers on her jeans and tried to move to the music not knowing the words like her dad did. She had experienced her first Christmas the year before, but she had not been able to leave the cabin, still in hiding and so things had been downplayed. El hadn't realised how big of an event Christmas even was until this year when she had seen the lights in the streets, had put up a Christmas tree in the living room and gone gift shopping for her nearest and dearest.

Karen had been stunned that El didn't know the true meaning of Christmas which Mike quickly explained to his mom was because she had a terrible upbringing before she was adopted. That wasn't exactly a lie. Karen had taken it upon herself to tell El all about Jesus and his birth. It had fascinated El, especially when she was told there was lots of different faiths. She didn't know what she believed in, but because of her powers and the things she had seen, El knew there was definitely something more to life, she just didn't know what.

"You okay there?" Hopper's voice suddenly made El jump out of her thoughts.

"Fine." She said giving him a warm smile. El was more than fine, she couldn't wait to meet up with the party at the ice rink. They had told her all about it before Christmas break from school and she was excited to give it a try.

"So remember that after you've been ice skating, you're going back to Wheeler's and I'll pick you up from there at 10pm. Okay?" Hopper said keeping his eyes on the road as he drove closer to town.

"Yes." El said unable to keep the excitement from her voice at the fact that she'd be able to spend time with Mike and his family. Her dad seemed to notice her enthusiasm and gave her a quick glance.

"Make sure you two don't end up alone in his room or something…" Hopper grumbled whilst El's cheeks blushed. After her sleepover with Max when she found out all about foreplay and all the exciting things she could do with Mike, she had been thinking about being alone with him a lot recently.

"We won't." She said evasively making sure not to promise anything.

When the town centre came into view, El broke out into a big smile, her eyes bright as she spotted the party sitting around a bench, all wrapped up in coats, scarves and hats. Her eyes went immediately to Mike who was looking so handsome in a long black coat and dark green beanie hat. She bit her lip and took a deep breath,  _he is stunning._

"Are you going to get out?" Hopper chuckled.

El didn't realise he had even stopped the car because she had been so entranced by staring at Mike. "Uh…yeah sorry. Bye dad. I hope your shift goes well." She said quickly, giving Hopper a hug.

"Thanks kid. Have fun," Hopper said, his eyes twinkling with excitement for his daughter who was finally getting to experience everything she should have never had to miss out on in the first place.

El jumped out of the car and gave her dad one more wave before almost skipping over to the group. "El!" Will, Max and Dustin shouted in greeting. Lucas waved and Mike met her in the middle. His arms immediately captured her in a warm hug and she sighed happily against his chest.

"I missed you," He mumbled into her hair as he nuzzled his cheek in her curly locks.

El couldn't stop herself from grinning like a fool. "I missed you too…has my dad gone yet?" she asked in almost a whisper into his dark coat.

"Yeah he's gone. Why?"

She didn't speak but wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and brought him down for a kiss. El was always having to go on her tip toes to kiss her boyfriend now, but she didn't care. In a way she loved it, just like she loved everything about him. El felt Mike smile against her lips and then their mouths were moving together, like they had been made for each other.

"Okay I'm confused. I thought I paid to go ice skating, not watch the Mike and El make out show." Max said in a carrying voice whilst Dustin, Lucas and Will laughed.

Mike and El slowly broke their kiss and turned to their friends, scolding them for their teasing.

"Oh don't give us that look." Lucas said playfully.

"I swear when you two are together you're like one person." Will said rolling his eyes in amusement.

"Yeah instead of Mike and Eleven it's like…MILEVEN!" Dustin joked.

"Oh my god Dusty you genius!  _Mileven_! Yep…that's your new name." Max said laughing as she pointed at a not very amused Mike and El.

"Let's just go ice skating. Okay?" Mike huffed, putting his arm around El whilst their friends continued to snigger.

Once the group had calmed down from repeatedly calling them Mileven, Max turned to El and handed her a pair of boots. "Here you go El, we got your ice skates before you got here."

El looked down at the shoes and felt her eyes immediately widen when she took in the sharp looking blades under the skates. She gulped and tentatively took the shoes from her red headed best friend. "Thank you…" She said timidly.

"Don't worry El, you'll be fine." Mike assured her, clearly having picked up on the look on her face. El looked at him, at his soothing smile and the way his eyes twinkled like stars. She took a deep breath and tried to believe him.

"Here, I'll put them on for you. Sit down." Mike said cheerfully indicating to the bench. El nodded, her face still frightened as she hesitantly sat on the bench next to Max who was now tying her own laces. Lucas, Will and Dustin all lumbered around putting their ice skates on too.

The moment Mike got down on one knee to take off El's shoe and replace it with an ice skate, their friends had to of course tease them again.

"Woah! Mike's already proposing!" Dustin jeered.

"I  _knew_  it! Do you not remember me saying on the second day that we had known El, that Mike  _loved_ her and wanted to  _marry_  her!" Lucas teased whilst tying his shoe lace.

El watched in surprise as Mike's cheeks immediately warmed up. "Shut up…" he warned the boys darkly.

"Is that true?" El couldn't help but ask her boyfriend. He looked up at her and the embarrassment was obvious in his eyes.

"I mean…yeah? Well Lucas said the way I looked at you, he could tell I had fallen in love with you." Mike said with a small shy grin that made El's heart leap with joy.

She beamed at him, feeling so light and happy at the thought that Mike had fallen in love with her when they had just met. If she was honest she didn't know the moment she had fallen in love with him because she had never understood what love meant. But she knew there was some magic between her and Mike from the moment they met. His warm and concerned eyes as he guided her from the woods, gave her his jacket whilst he tried to protect her from the onslaught of rain and cold weather. He had  _always_  been special.

"I love you," El exhaled, almost humming with love for her boyfriend.

Mike looked up from tying her lace, his eyes widened and crinkled from the big dopey grin on his face. "I love you too."

A few minutes later Mike had put his skates on as well and was helping El get up from the bench as she tried to get her balance right. "You okay?" he asked her seriously, his eyes darting all over her body as if trying to prevent a fall.

"Yes." She said as confidently as she could. This was the easy part, they weren't even on the ice yet. The sounds of people talking, laughing and falling had been hitting her ears now for the last 10 minutes and it only made her more apprehensive.

Mike looked up at her hair and frowned. "You don't have a hat." He stated concerned.

El smiled and shrugged, "it's fine. I'll be okay." Her boyfriend clearly didn't agree and a second later he removed his dark green beanie and placed it on El's curly hair, helping her to push it down correctly. "But now  _you'll_  be cold!" She couldn't help but whine.

Mike grinned and shook his head, "no I've got this head of floppy hair to keep me warm." He joked making her laugh warmly. "Keep it. Besides, I've got like twenty beanies at home." He admitted much to El's amusement.

"Ready to get on the ice  _Mileven_?" Max taunted, giving them an evil grin from near the entrance to the ice rink.

Mike looked like he wanted to say something cutting in response, but El just squeezed his hand gently and spoke, "yeah, we're ready." Besides she didn't actually mind their new nickname. The thought of being one entity with Mike sounded perfect.

El quickly learnt who was good at ice skating and who wasn't. Max was of course a pro. El didn't know if it was because of the skate boarding she did, but she had great balance and confidence on the ice. Lucas was terrible and constantly did the splits before falling onto his knees on the ice. Max would laugh and pick him up, causing him to hold onto her hips for dear life as she skated them around the rink.

El had no idea of Dustin's skills on the ice because he was too busy using his skills of flirting instead. Him and Melissa had broken up a week ago and he was currently chatting up a fellow freshman girl that El only briefly recognised. Will on the other hand wasn't too bad at ice skating and had met up with Jen. They skated holding hands and went slowly around the rink, only stumbling now and again.

But El and Mike? Well that was a completely different story. They were both hopeless, completely lacking any coordination or balance on the ice. El tried moving around the rink by holding onto the side, but when Mike would fall, because she was holding his hand, she would go down too. They would both laugh and moan and then try again.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Mike said with excitement.

El burst out laughing, "but we're not doing anything." She commented looking down at their feet. They were stood next to the edge, holding each other's hands with their skates firmly planted on the ice and not moving.

"Well, we're  _still_  stood up! That's a win in my book." Mike chuckled, his eyes so warm that El sighed contently, loving this innocent fun with her boyfriend and friends.

"Should we try moving again?" El asked anxiously, biting her lip.

Mike nodded, "yeah okay…" he said exhaling a nervous breath.

They released one joined hand and Mike tried to move so that he was next to El instead of in front of her. But the moment he moved, his long legs wobbled and he went flying bringing El down with him. She landed with her hands and chest against his torso knocking the wind out of him and her legs sprawled on the floor.

"Sorry!" She cringed trying to lift her upper body from his. Mike laughed despite the fact that she had clearly just wounded him.

"It's okay…" He said taking a deep breath. "I'm hardly going to be upset about having my girlfriend on top of me."

El and Mike both stared at each other for a moment with extremely wide eyes. "Er…d-did I just say that out loud?" He squeaked out, a sweat sweeping onto his brow.

After getting over the initial shock of his words, El giggled and nodded. "You did." She mused.

"Er…I've probably got concussion." He said quickly, averting his eyes from her playful smirk.

"Oh…so you  _don't_  want me on top of you?" El asked him as innocently as she could, enjoying teasing him.

His eyes went comically large. "O-Of course I do! I  _dream_  of having you on top of me! Oh shit. I mean…I mean…" He said desperately trying to get himself out of the hole he'd just dug himself into. El made it easy for him and leaned down, planting a firm kiss on his lips that shut up his ramblings. She felt him take in a breath and when she finally broke the kiss, he exhaled in relief, a big smile on his face as he stared into her eyes.

"I guess we best get up." El sighed looking down at her insanely gorgeous boyfriend.

"Or we could just stay down here. We'd probably be less of a danger to ourselves…" Mike said sheepishly making El laugh and shake her head at his dorkiness.

El planted her hands on the ice and tried to get herself up to no avail. She tried again only to slip once more.  _Well isn't this wonderful._ She thought sarcastically to herself. How on earth were they going to get up if they couldn't even stand on the ice without tripping?

The answer came with the arrival of Lucas who literally fell head of heels and landed next to Mike and El and in front of Max who had her hands on her hips and was trying to desperately control her laughter. "I said skate stalker, not  _fly_!"

"Will you just help me up please?" Lucas groaned rubbing at his arm. Max rolled her eyes but helped him all the same, giving him a kiss that seemed to perk him up once he was back on his feet.

Max's blue eyes then turned onto the sorry sight of Mike and El. "Need a hand Mileven?" She asked them, her eyebrow raised.

"Yes please," El pouted in pity. Max laughed and gave her a hand. El held on for dear life and with the red head's help, she managed to get up and reach the side rail. Max helped Mike and had to physically skate him to El as he was wobbling all over the place.

"Maybe you two should get off the ice. I hate to say this, but you both  _suck_." Max told them playfully.

Mike clutched onto the railings and sighed with relief at their safe location. He turned to the red head, "I honestly think that's the smartest thing you've ever said Mad Max. Come on El," He said turning to his girlfriend and gesturing towards the exit.

* * *

 

The moment Mike and El were safely off the ice, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Well…that was fun." He couldn't help but joke as he clutched El's hand.

She laughed and the butterflies in his stomach fluttered madly at the beautiful sound. He loved that she still gave him butterflies, and he had a feeling that she always would. "It  _was_ fun." El said defensively. "I enjoyed falling with you," She smirked making Mike chuckle.

"Who knew it was possible to fall that much on ice? Hey, we might have set a world record." Mike said wiggling his eyebrows and making El giggle even more. He knew in that moment that El should _always_ be laughing, it was liquid gold to his heart.

Mike looked around at the stalls thinking of what they could do whilst they waited for the others. "Hey do you want to get a hot drink?" he asked his girlfriend who looked at the stalls with intrigue.

"Yes please," she smiled. They went up to the drinks stall and Mike read off the options to El, trying to explain what each of the coffees meant. However, the moment he said the words "hot chocolate" she had decided. Mike grinned to himself, his girlfriend certainly had a sweet tooth.

They walked away from the stall two minutes later with two hot chocolates filled with whipped cream and marshmallows. "Mmm," El said as she licked at her whipped cream. Mike tried to pretend that it didn't cause a shot of heat to rush down to his nether regions. He quickly looked away from El fawning over her hot chocolate because he knew he would become captivated and probably do something stupid.

"Do you want to watch the others?" He suggested, hoping for any kind of distraction. Thankfully El nodded eagerly, and so they reached the ice rink again but stood safely on the other side of the railing. They laughed when Lucas spotted them and tried to skate over, he was doing really well until he disappeared just before the railings. Mike and El peaked down behind the barrier to see Lucas in a crumbled mess. Max came and saved him again with an amused shake of her head.

Mike really enjoyed just standing with El, his arm draped around her shoulders, her head leaning on him as they both sipped their hot chocolate and watched their friends. It was something so simple and yet it filled Mike with so much happiness. He couldn't help but think to the 353 days he had spent without El by his side. It had been the worst time of his life and he had barely existed. Mike knew Max and the boys teased that he was a clingy boyfriend, but he couldn't stop it. Being next to El made Mike feel complete and it was the most heart-warming feeling, it was something he never wanted to end.

* * *

 

When El and Mike finally got back to his house, they stripped off their scarves, coats and El took off Mike's beanie as the warmth of the Wheeler house hit her. She could also smell the sweet scent of Karen baking up a storm and she smiled with excitement.

"El!" Holly squealed as she came into view from the living room, already in her Christmas pyjamas.

"Hi!" El said warmly before the blonde cutie jumped into her arms. Mike stood next to them and shook his head in amusement at his little sister. "Why don't I get greetings like this?" he teased.

"Because El is cooler!" Holly giggled, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Mike shrugged, "well I can't argue with that."

El laughed and looked at her boyfriend, "you're cool too." She said assuring but Mike only gave her an amused smile and said nothing.

"Oh good you're back. Hi El!" Karen said as she walked through from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

"Hi Karen," El said politely, it still felt odd to call her Karen but she knew anytime she said Mrs Wheeler, Mike's mom would insist she wasn't so formal.

"Did you two have fun ice skating?" Karen asked looking between her son and his girlfriend.

El giggled, still holding up Holly who was like a koala bear on her. Mike snorted, "yeah it was fun but me and El are pretty rubbish at ice skating." He admitted with a smirk.

Karen laughed and shook her head. She beckoned them all into the kitchen and El finally let Holly down who seemed excited about something her mom was doing.

"What is this?" El asked curiously, looking at a decorated plate that had a carrot sat on it. It wasn't Mike or Karen who answered though, it was a very excited Holly.

"It's for Santa El! The carrot is for Rudolph and Santa gets cookies and milk." She said eagerly, her bright blue eyes dancing with merriment.

If Holly had spoken about Santa Claus or Rudolph to El three weeks ago, she wouldn't have had a clue who or what he was. Thankfully Mike had filled El in all about the man who brought presents to children on Christmas day. He seemed pretty down at the fact that El had never experienced it but she didn't see the point in being upset over something she had never had.

"How nice!" El said in an animated voice to the happy blonde, not realising that Mike was currently giving her a loving smile at how well she got on with his sister. El watched as Karen let Holly put warm freshly baked cookies onto the plate and pour a glass of milk.

"Let's go put it by the fire place, shall we?" Karen said to her youngest, giving her hair an affection stroke. Holly nodded avidly, El, Mike and Karen following her through to the living room as she placed the glass and the plate carefully by the mantle.

"I wonder if he will like the cookies…" Holly pondered.

"Of course he will." Karen said immediately and El smirked to herself, knowing that if Santa was real or not, no one could pass up a cookie baked by Karen Wheeler. "Right Holly, time for bed I think." She added with a warm smile at the blonde angel.

"Can Mike and El read me a story?" Holly almost begged to her mother who turned to look at the teenagers to gage their reaction.

"Of course Holls," Mike answered giving his sister a smile.

"You lot go up then. It'll give me enough time to ice the cake…" Karen said, already heading towards the kitchen after giving Holly a kiss goodnight.

Mike gave Holly a piggy back ride up the stairs and El followed the siblings, smiling to herself as she watched them together. She watched Mike hold onto Holly's tiny legs and she couldn't help but think she wouldn't mind a piggy back ride off her boyfriend herself.

They entered Holly's room and El smiled, taking it in properly for the first time. It was yellow and white with a little floral design on the walls. Her bed was filled with at least 30 teddy bears and the room was bright and very girly. El loved it.

"So seeing as it's Christmas…" Mike began as he rifled through the book options on Holly's shelf. "What about How The Grinch Stole Christmas?" He concluded, turning to his little sister who had plopped herself on the bed.

"Yes please," she said smiling widely, showing a few gaps in her teeth.

"Okay," Mike said grabbing the book and going to sit on the edge of the bed but Holly stopped him.

"No," she whined. Patting the space next to her for Mike and then patting the other side of her for El. They both looked at each other and grinned.

Mike tucked Holly into the duvet and then lay down next to her on the right side. El hesitantly lay down on the left side, with the cute blonde in the middle. Mike tilted his body slightly so he could put the book on Holly's lap so she got to see all of the pictures. El leaned her head on the pillow and got comfortable, equally excited for the story.

"Every Who down in Who-Ville liked Christmas a lot. But the Grinch who lived just north of Who-Ville did not!" Mike began in a mystical voice that instantly made El smile and look at him. As he began the story, she listened to the words he spoke but didn't look at the actual book because she was too entranced by Mike. His eyes were wide with excitement as he told the story of _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ to his little sister who positively beamed with excitement. As El watched Mike be so sweet with Holly, she knew that it was her own heart that had grown.

He didn't even get to finish the story before Holly was fast asleep clutching her favourite teddy bear. El looked down at her and smiled, feeling all warm and fuzzy in her chest. She loved this little girl like she was her own sister. "Looks like someone is out for the count," Mike whispered.

El looked up at Mike and met his grin. "We didn't even get to finish the story…" she pouted making him chuckle quickly. He fiddled with the book for a moment almost nervously.

"Well if you want…I can finish reading it to you. In my room?" He offered, gulping anxiously. El's eyes widened for a moment at the proposition. She knew her dad would go grey at the thought of her being in Mike's bedroom with him… _but_  it was only so he could read to her without interrupting Holly. El looked at Mike smiling foolishly and nodding her head in agreement.

Mike and El creeped out of Holly's room and snuck down the corridor to his bedroom. Mike closed the door behind him and stood nervously whilst El hesitantly sat down on the edge of his bed. She suddenly felt just as anxious about her location but tried to brush off the feeling. With a deep breath of courage, El scooted up to the head of Mike's bed and tucked herself into the side so there was room for him to join her.

Mike seemed to take a moment to decide what he was doing before he walked over to his bed and joined El awkwardly. He took a shaky breath as he lay his head on the pillow too and turned slightly to face her and then averted his dark eyes to the book, flicking through until he found the right page. Mike cleared his throat and whispered the story to El whilst she once again became entranced by him.

El stared at Mike's lips as the soft words left his mouth, each as spell bounding as the next. She could feel a heat creeping up her spine and her throat becoming increasingly dry. He was just  _perfection_  in every sense of the word and she just  _had_  to be closer to him. El shuffled her body closer to Mike which didn't go unnoticed by him. He gave her a warm slightly hesitant smile as she tucked up to his side and placed her hand on his chest whilst he moved his arm around her, bringing her closer.

* * *

 

Mike tried to stop his trembling heart at having El pressed so close to his body whilst he attempted to keep reading to her. He focused on the book as best as he could, but out of the corner of his eye, he could feel El's head snuggled into his arm. The words of the book seemed to blur as Mike tried to focus.

El slowly lifted her head from his arm but Mike pretended he didn't notice, he gripped onto the book instead and carried on reading.

"Mike?" El whispered, her voice holding meaning that Mike didn't understand until he turned and met her eyes. He gulped.

"Yeah?" he gasped out, completely captivated by the fire burning in the hazel eyes that he adored.

"Kiss me…" El's voice caressed as her eyes moved down to his lips.

Mike chucked the book onto the floor without a care and scooped El into his arms, pulling her flush to him and kissing her passionately. She sighed against his mouth and he groaned in response, his body already hypersensitive at her proximity. Her lips were the softest things he had ever felt and he wished he could kiss her every minute of the day.

His hands pressed onto her warm back whilst El's fingers ran through his dark hair and gripped at the curls. She completely captured his lips and he groaned at her dominance loving every second. El's tongue moved into his mouth and their tongues met, stroking softly at first but then as the heat rose, they moved furiously against one another. Mike was panting and completely lost in the moment. His eyes were quickly dilating and he gripped El tightly.

Mike found himself completely drawn in by every movement El made against him. How her lips moved against his, how she breathed heavily against his mouth, how her leg wrapped around his hips and how her fingers in his hair brought his face even closer to hers. He couldn't help it any longer, he wanted  _more_.

His hands moved slowly down the back of her sweater, still pressed to the material but needing to really  _feel_  her. His fingers slipped into the hem of the sweater and he groaned into her mouth as he felt the skin of her back, as his hands slowly trailed back up her spine.

Mike's fingers brushed the back of El's bra and the teenage boy inside of him whooped with satisfaction that not only was he feeling a girl's bra but the most beautiful girl in the whole world's bra. He couldn't help but smile against El's mouth whilst she gasped at the contact of his bare skin on her bare skin and he could physically feel her skin become goose bumps at his touch.

El moaned softly and one of her hands left his hair and moved to the hem of his own sweater. Mike's eyes opened wide and surprised as her fingers trailed over his bare stomach, the only place her squished hand could reach. What shocked him even more was when she moaned again as she caressed her fingers across his abdomen. He felt his erection become rock solid in that moment and couldn't think of anything else but being closer and closer –

"El! Mike! The chief's here!" His mom's voice ruined the moment like a vinyl record suddenly scratching.

Mike and El immediately broke their kiss and stared at each other like deer's caught in the headlights. He knew the fiery and dazed expression in El's eyes had to be mirrored in his. He wanted to be angry and frustrated over the fact that their moment had been ruined, but instead they both laughed nervously at how ahead of themselves they had gotten.

Mike looked down his own body and sighed. "Er…you might have to go downstairs on your own. I think Hopper would kill me if he sees me like this." He said sheepishly.

El looked down and smirked, making Mike immediately blush red. "I understand." She told him with a slightly sly smile that made his whole body tremble. Their relationship seemed to be getting more and more intimate as the months went by and whilst it was terrifying it was also really exciting. They were becoming more confident and comfortable with each other's bodies. Mike didn't feel like he had to hide the fact that he was clearly aroused from El anymore. In fact, from the way she smiled, he had a feeling that she liked the fact that she could do this to him. Her confidence was so sexy.

Mike and El got up from the bed and he walked her to the landing, enough for Hopper to just catch sight of him but not enough that he would be questioned. Mike sighed and hugged El, holding her close and shutting his eyes for a moment as her head lay under his chin. "I love you. Have an amazing Christmas day El. And call me when you open your gift." He told her in a serene whisper.

El beamed and pulled away enough to look up at his face. "I love you too and of course I'll call you when I've opened your gift. I hope you like your present too." She said smiling shyly.

Mike grinned and leaned down to kiss her lips softly. "I'm sure I'll love it." He told her smiling. It was true, she could give him an old sock and he'd cherish it.

"Right you've had enough time to say good bye!" Hopper called up the stairs with his gruff voice making Mike roll his eyes in annoyance. He took a deep breath and smiled warmly at his girlfriend, giving her one last lingering kiss and letting her slowly leave. El smiled back at Mike every few steps and he watched her go, his eyes no doubt were like love hearts and a dopey grin was ever present on his lips.

When El had finally left, Mike went back to his bedroom and almost collapsed onto his bed, the dopey smile still plastered to his face. He looked at the rumpled sheets on his bed and would himself blush once again as he replayed their make out session in his head. Mike fell asleep still smiling and having the best dream about his best girl.

* * *

 

_Christmas Day, 1985_

 

As Hopper drove him and El to the Byer's house, he felt his stomach fill with nerves. He had told El a week ago that Joyce had invited them to Christmas dinner but in reality it was the opportunity Hopper and Joyce had been needing to announce their relationship to El, Jonathan and Will.

He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter to try and appease his nerves. He glanced quickly at El who was grinning to herself and appraising her bracelet which had a new addition. As her main present, Mike had got her a new charm, a silver sparkly snowflake to be exact. It made Hopper shake his head in amusement to see the foolish smile on his daughter's face.

He supposed he should be thankful that El had found someone who clearly loved her and would do anything to protect her.  _Wheeler's not too bad._ He reasoned to himself.  _As long as he keeps him damn hands off her._ Hopper tried to pretend he hadn't noticed El's glazed eyes, swollen lips and giddy smile when she had practically skipped down the staircase last night at the Wheeler house.

Hopper hoped he wasn't going to have to have  _the talk_  with El anytime soon. Surely, she couldn't know about all that stuff anyway?  _Right?_  He found it hard to believe that El was growing up too fast, especially when he saw the pure innocent and childlike look on her face when she had come through to the living room that morning to see presents under the tree for her. She had even asked him if they had come from Santa. For a moment, he was tempted to say yes, but then he wasn't going to let that jack ass get credit for all the money Hopper had spent to try and make it perfect for El.

But of course, Wheeler had already thought ahead and bought a present for El and signed it from Santa Claus. Hopper guessed it was sweet in a way, Wheeler was really bothered about what El had missed out on and was trying to make it up to her. Hopper smiled to himself and took a deep breath.  _Damn you Wheeler, you're making me like you._

Before he could even mentally prepare himself, Hopper found that they had reached the Byers house and he was pulling up. He could feel the blush already creeping onto his cheeks at the thought of seeing Joyce. That woman just did  _something_  to him!

El hoped out of the car in excitement, clearly looking forward to her first Christmas meal. Hopper had to ask Joyce if she wouldn't mind making Eggos for El's dessert seeing as the girl couldn't go a meal without one. Of course Joyce had been more than happy to oblige.

El knocked on the door and waited impatiently for an answer. Thankfully Will appeared in the doorway a moment later. "Hi El! Hi Hopper! Merry Christmas!" He said warmly, his upper body clad in a Christmas jumper.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" El said eagerly.

"Merry Christmas kid," Hopper said giving Will a smile.

They all walked into the house and he looked over at Joyce, looking beautiful in a red dress. She had put a bit of make up on and her hair looked fluffier than usual. She smiled at him, her brown eyes twinkling and making his heart sommersault.

Once they had all greeted each other, El wandered off with Will so they could both radio Wheeler together.  _Why doesn't that surprise me._ But with Jonathan trying out his new tapes in his room, it gave Hopper the opportunity to snuggle Joyce from behind and plant a kiss on her cheek. "You look beautiful," he said smiling against her skin. He could feel her grinning against his lips.

"You look very handsome chief." She teased him, turning her head slightly to look at his face. He kissed her again and she hummed happily before turning back to the potatoes.

"Need a hand?" he asked her and they both burst out laughing, knowing that he would only ruin dinner if he tried to get his hands on it.

"The plates are over there if you want to start laying the table." Joyce said, still chuckling from his previous words. Hopper grinned and did as he was told, trying to make the table look as presentable as he could with his limited styling skills.

It was twenty minutes later when they all sat down to eat. Hopper looked around nervously as Jonathan and Joyce laughed and Will and El pulled a cracker which made her jump but giggle once she had put on her paper hat. Joyce gave Hopper a look and he knew it was time to talk.

"Em…so me and El are very happy to be here and join you all for Christmas dinner." Hopper said, his voice oddly shaking which wasn't like him at all.

"We're happy to have you both." Jonathan said smiling at him and El which made Hopper feel a little bit better.

He exhaled deeply.  _Here goes._ "There's something that I…well me and Joyce want to tell you all." Everyone went quiet and watched him closely, which only added to his anxiety. "Me and Joyce we…we're together. We're dating." He said trying to swallow down his nerves.

There was complete silence and Hopper's eyes widen with horror. Was it really that bad? The idea of him being with Joyce? The idea that maybe he could make her happy? The idea that he  _loved_  her?

El and Will burst into giggles shocking Hopper, Joyce and Jonathan. "We totally knew." Will said finally, grinning between Joyce and Hopper.

"You did?" Jonathan asked stunned.

Will and El nodded smugly. Hopper and Joyce gaped at each other. "How…how did you know?" Joyce finally asked her son who went red and didn't answer, but El did.

"Max and Lucas saw you both making out." She said plainly, like it was perfectly normal to share this news over the dinner table. Jonathan cringed and Joyce went pink, whilst Hopper's eyes widened at his daughter's statement. He couldn't believe those two trouble makers had caught them.  _We were so careful!_ He told himself stunned.

Even though he was embarrassed about the fact that he had been caught making out by teenagers, he knew that there was only one thing that mattered now. "So you all know now. And me and Joyce kind of need to know you all  _feel_ about it. Are you okay?" Hopper asked looking anxiously between the boys and El.

"I don't have a problem with it." Will said immediately, giving them both a smile.

"Me neither." Jonathan added giving his mom's hand a supportive squeeze.

All eyes went onto El but she just smiled for a moment. "We are like a family now." She finally said in a hopeful voice as she looked around at them all. Joyce beamed and squeezed El's hand. "Of course sweetie."

The rest of the meal went without any more announcements,  _thank god!_ And they all enjoyed Joyce's slightly burnt Christmas dinner. Laughing and joking about presents they had gotten that year and tales of Christmases past. Hopper grinned as he looked around at Joyce, Jonathan, Will and El. His daughter's words came back to him and he felt his chest warm. Yes, maybe they  _were_  like a family now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of your comments and kudos! I can't believe the story has reached 100 kudos! <3
> 
> I've mapped out what is going to happen in each upcoming chapter, so I can confirm the The Life You Deserve is going to be 45 chapters long. So I've still got plenty more chapters to share with you :-) 
> 
> As always please let me know what you thought. Thank you! :-)


	20. In Sickness and In Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El and Mike getting sick takes a surprising turn...

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

Chapter 20: In Sickness and In Health

 

_March 1986_

 

It was hard to believe that the party only had 3 months left of their freshman year. It had been without a doubt the best school year of Mike's life. He had joined the swim team and was surprising doing well in his races, he had founded the Hawkins High AV Club along with the boys and now that they were all growing and broadening, Troy and his cronies seemed to lay off them a bit more. Of course, there was the occasional shove here and there, but Mike could live with that.

But the most important reason from Mike that this had been the best school year of his life was El. Having her with him and the party every day of school was just amazing. He loved the classes they shared together, he could stare at her beautiful face all day as she would listen to their teachers with genuine interest as she desperately wanted to soak up all this new knowledge like a sponge. He admired her bravery for tackling the society aspects of high school; going from just hanging out with the party to being surrounded by hundreds of other teenagers. Her athletic ability hadn't really taken Mike by surprise, but it didn't stop his heart from pounding with pride when he watched her track and field practices. She had made every moment of high school worth it for him.

Pretty much from their second day of freshman year, Mike and El were being known as that typical high school couple that couldn't get their hands off each other. And in all honestly, Mike was more than happy to have that title. He loved El and as they grew older, it was becoming increasingly more difficult not to deepen their kisses and not to feel the want he tried to keep hidden anytime he gazed at her. Especially when she would look back at him with a sly smile.  _Seriously, when did she learn how to flirt?!_

So it came to Mike's surprise on one dreary March morning when El didn't show up to school. Lucas and Dustin immediately told him to calm down when he straight away thought of the worst case scenario, that the lab had rose up again and found her. Max had told him that he was too clingy and only Will's words had brought any kind of sense to Mike's terrified body. "Why don't you call her house?"

As soon as home room ended, Mike rushed to the nearest phone in the school, not caring that he'd probably be late for American History. This was too important. He punched in the numbers, knowing them off by heart and jiggled his leg nervously as he waited impatiently for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Came the deep and tired voice of the chief.

Mike wanted to stay calm and collected but his panic overruled. "Er…hi Hopper it's Mike. Is El there? Is she okay? It's just she didn't come to school and I'm worried. Dustin and Lucas said I'm overreacting and Max said I'm clingy, but Will - "

"Woah kid slow down. Yes El's here. She's not feeling well so I've kept her off school."

Mike felt an immediate rush of relief that El was safe but this was quickly taken over by concern. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, unable to keep the fear from his voice.

"I think it's the flu. She's been coughing all night and feels like all her muscles are sore. She looks like she has the flu too…" Hopper commented distantly as if he was distracted.

"Well can I come see her?" Mike asked hopefully.

Hopper laughed, "Wheeler you've got 6 hours left of school and then I'd suggest you go home. You don't want to catch the flu – "

"I don't care." Mike said cutting him off. "Does she want me there? I can come now?" He offered more eager than he probably should have.

Hopper gave an exasperated sound. "Look Wheeler, it doesn't matter if she  _wants_  you here or not. You are in school and that's that."

Mike could tell by the way he spoke that clearly El had asked for him and the fact that she  _needed_  him ruled out any other emotion in his brain.

"Is that Mike?" A rather distant husky and yet sweet voice asked from the background, making Mike's heart jump straight into his throat. He heard Hopper leave the phone for a moment and there seemed to be a discussion before the phone was picked up.

"Hi Mike…" El's voice came, bringing light to Mike's heart instantly. He noted how sore her throat sounded by her strained voice and felt instant sympathy.

"Hey El. How are you feeling?" he asked in a soft voice that was reserved purely for her.

"I feel pretty bad. Dad's given me Tylenol but I just feel exhausted."

"You should be sleeping and not talking to your boyfriend who is in school!" Hopper's annoyed voice rang over the telephone line. Mike rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Look El, if you need me there, I'll come over right now." He told her with determination. Nothing was going to stop him from seeing his girlfriend. If she ever needed him, he would be there.

"I do want you here Mike…but you're at school and I don't want you to miss anything. But can you come over after school? And bring me my homework?" She asked him in her current raspy voice.

Mike deflated a bit knowing he was going to have to go six hours without seeing her, whilst knowing she was unwell. But he couldn't help but perk up at the fact that she did want him to come over later. "Yeah of course I'll bring you your homework." He told her with a smile, loving how dedicated of a student she was.

"Thank you." She said softly and Mike grinned to himself because he could tell she was smiling.

"Are you  _sure_  you're going to be okay?" He asked her, biting his lip.

"Yes I'm sure. Dad's with me." El said simply.

Mike scoffed, "oh so  _he_  can take a day off work but he won't let me take a day of school!"

"Completely different situation Wheeler!" Hopper shouted from the background. Mike wanted to argue back but knew if he kept on pushing, the chief wouldn't even let him into his house to see El. So instead he sighed in defeat.

"Well I'll see you after school then El. I hope you feel better. I love you..."

"I love you too Mike. See you later."

"See you later. Bye."

"Bye Mike."

Mike slowly put the phone down with a heavy heart and made his way to American History feeling sorry for himself and sorry for his girlfriend. He couldn't concentrate all day as he thought about El, wondering if she'd ever had the flu before and knew what to expect, or if this was all new to her.

He was proud that he made it through until lunch time before he rang her again much to Hopper's indignation. "You're seeing her in _three_  hours Wheeler!" He had shouted. But Mike didn't care, it was completely worth it to speak to El again and check up on how she was doing. Apparently she was starting to watch some Disney films that Max had borrowed her. When he questioned the red head about this over the lunch table, she rolled her eyes and said, "you were hiding  _Disney_  from her you bore! I had to step in."

"I wasn't  _hiding_  Disney from her! We just hadn't got round to it yet." Mike said defensively.

Max snorted, "yeah because you wanted to get through every nerd film known to man first…"

Mike didn't have much of an argument in response because it was kind of true he guessed. He had wanted to show El all the films he loved. He hadn't thought to think of films that she might love, also assuming they'd have the same taste. Mike felt oddly guilty, like he had been depriving her.

None of that mattered when the school bell rang and Mike rushed out of the building, jumping onto his bike and pedalling as fast as he could to the cabin. He seriously couldn't wait to take Drivers Ed over the summer. His mom had hinted that if he kept his grades up and didn't get into any trouble, his parents might get him a car for his 16th birthday. It was the main reason keeping Mike on the straight and narrow. He daydreamed about all the things he could go with a car. All the places he could take El, all the things they could do…

Mike happily discarded his bike the moment he got to the cabin and knocked quickly on the door, glancing back to where Hopper's Chevy was parked. Within a few seconds he was facing the man himself.

"Hi Hopper," Mike said nervously, wondering if he was going to get a telling off for the phone calls.

Hopper stared at him for a moment, his expression unreadable. "Do you know you're the bane of my life?" He asked flatly.

Mike tried not to smile and kept as serious a face as possible. "I do know." He said simple. Hopper was just going to have to accept the fact that as long as El lived with him, he would always have to see Mike, every single day if he got his way.

Hopper moved to the side so Mike could come in and he breathed a sigh of relief taking he was going to see El.

"Honestly all I've heard this morning is, 'when is Mike coming?', 'why can't Mike come from school?', 'I wonder what Mike's having for lunch', 'I can't wait until Mike gets here', 'why can't Mike stay  _forever_?', blah blah blah…" Hopper moaned rubbing at his creased forehead.

Mike tried to look sympathetic but there was a big grin on his face at the fact that El had been asking after him. Speaking of the angel, she appeared a moment later in her doorway with her duvet wrapped around her tightly so she looked like an Eskimo. Despite her little red nose, messy hair and tired eyes, Mike couldn't help but think that she looked cute.  _Really_  cute.

"Hi Mike," El said beaming despite her croaky voice as she crossed from the doorway to come up and greet him.

"Hey," Mike exhaled, his aching heart now finding a calm tremor in her presence. He didn't realise until this moment how out of sorts he had been without her around.

El stepped closer to him and he could tell she wanted to kiss him and he  _desperately_  wanted to kiss her too. Just a few more steps and they could –

"Wait! No kissing. El you're sick, you'll make Wheeler sick and then Karen will be mad at  _me_." Hopper huffed.

Mike internally cursed that Hopper had to tell El that, because now she was looking genuinely scared that if she even touched him, he'd keel over. He genuinely didn't mind if he caught her flu, he just wanted to be near her, wanted to touch her. A bout of flu for an afternoon of kissing and cuddling his girlfriend? Totally worth it.

Hopper didn't seem to agree though. "Right El back to bed please. You've seen Wheeler now." He said curtly as Mike realised he actually wanted him to leave, despite the fact he'd just got there.

"No, I want Mike." El said stubbornly, sniffling all the while as she grabbed a tissue out of her pocket and wiped at her nose.

"Give me strength." Hopper muttered pinching his nose. " _Fine_. If I let Mike stay for a while, will you at least try and eat something?" he said bartering with his daughter. The compromise seemed to work because she nodded.

"Right okay. So what do you want El. Eggos?" Hopper asked as he looked in the fridge and freezer.

"No…not Eggos right now." El mumbled as she made her way to the couch and plonked herself and the duvet down.

Mike and Hopper immediately looked at each other in shock. If El was refusing Eggos, she definitely had to be unwell. Hopper turned back to search for something else and looked in the cupboards.

"Okay…what about soup? I've got mushroom?"

"Soup. But not mushroom…" El called before coughing. Mike went over to her side and handed her some more tissues to which she thanked him with a warm smile.

Hopper sighed, "okay, I'll go out to the store and get you some. What do you want? Chicken noodle again?"

"Yes please." El said between a coughing fit. On autopilot Mike flittered around the cabin as if it was his own home. Pouring El a glass of water, taking her dirty tissues and replacing them with new ones, fluffing the pillow behind El's head and tucking in her duvet around her. Hopper watched him for a moment, rolling his eyes but a small smile appeared underneath his moustache which he quickly hide from Mike.

"Right well, I'll go to the store. Wheeler look after her." Hopper said pointing at the lanky teenager.

"Of course." Mike said feeling rather offended. Would there be any universe where he  _wouldn't_  look after El? Wouldn't care for her more than anyone else in galaxy? Never.

When Hopper had gone, Mike stood awkwardly for a moment, looking around the cabin and then back at his cute girlfriend all snuggled up in her duvet. "Do you need anything El?" he asked her sweetly.

"Just you." She sniffled with a smile, making Mike's heart tingle with love and a dopey grin to rise on his lips. "Oh and maybe a Disney film." She added.

"Yeah cool." He said looking at the new pile of videos. "What have you watched so far? What are you up to?" Mike asked in a distracted voice as he riffled through the VHS's.

El coughed before she answered in her little croaky voice. "I've watched Snow White, Cinderella, The Jungle Book and Sleeping Beauty. Bambi is next." She said grabbing another tissue.

Mike immediately cringed as he looked down at the Bambi video. He honestly couldn't think of a worse Disney film for El to watch. In a way she was like sweet innocent Bambi, whose mother gets taken away. Of course Bambi's mom is killed and El's is still alive, but just barely and with hardly any meaning to her poor life. It made Mike's heart sink at the thought of Terry and how she had been at El's birthday back in November.

"Mike…what's wrong?" El asked softly, clearly having registered the distress on his face.

Mike cleared his throat and looked at his girlfriend, her own bambi eyes startling him for a moment. "It's just…El I don't think you want to watch this particular Disney film." He cursed Max in his head for even bringing this movie.

"Why not?" El asked confused. "I've loved all the others so far."

He sighed, wanting to shield her from anything that might upset her. "This film is different from the others. Bambi…well something bad happens in Bambi…to his mom. I think it might upset you. Considering – "

"What happened to momma." El finished for him. Her eyes wide and vulnerable making Mike's fingers itch to hold her close and never left her go. To shield her with love and warmth.

She looked at him for a moment longer and then her hazel eyes flicked to the video still in Mike's hand. "I want to watch it." She said with determination.

"But El – "

"No Mike. I'm not a baby. I  _want_ to watch it. I love you…but you can't protect me from everything." El all but whispered, looking at him sincerely.

Mike didn't know what to think. He hated the fact that El thought he might be babying her, but at the same time he knew he probably did. He tried to protect her from anything bad in the world, from the biggest threat of the lab to the smallest threat of a Disney film. He realised how ridiculous that sounded and heaved a sigh. "Okay El. But if you want to stop the movie. You know you can, right?" he said biting his lip.

El nodded and Mike hesitantly put the video into the VHS player and pressed play. He went to sit at the very edge of the couch but his girlfriend shook her head and told him she wanted him closer.

After a lot of adjusting, Mike lay on the couch with El half on top of him. She was tucked into the crook of his arm and her head was laying on his chest, with an arm flung over his stomach as she stared at the television screen. Mike's hand was around her shoulders and the other was absentmindedly stroking her delicate curly locks, trying to soothe her for what he knew was coming up in the film.

The duvet covered them both and Mike couldn't help but feel incredibly comfy despite the fit he knew Hopper would have when he got home. But for the moment he didn't care about that. All he cared about was the fact that Bambi's mom was about to be killed and he was terrified he was going to scar his girlfriend for life.

Mike clenched his teeth as the gun shot fired in the movie and Bambi and his mother ran for their lives. He heard El gasp softly and he found his arm tighten around her instinctly whilst his other hand carried on stroking her hair.

He watched on as Bambi's mother told him to keep running and not to look back. Something strange was happening to Mike, as he stared at the screen he could feel a wave of strong emotion hitting him. It only intensified when Bambi's mom didn't come back and the poor young stag called for her in the snow.

"Mike are you okay?" El asked with concern and it wasn't until that moment that Mike realised he had tears down his cheeks. El leaned up slightly from his chest and brushed the tears away with her fingers, so softly.

Mike gulped and blinked, trying to rid his eyes of the water. "Y-yeah I'm okay." He said through a shuddering breath. "It's just…Bambi…well that scene makes me think of you El and your momma. And how unfair the world is…" He sniffed.

El smiled at him sadly, her eyes roaming over his features for a moment. "I know…" she told him calmly. And just those simple words eased his heavy heart. She moved closer to Mike and pressed her lips delicately to his cheek, kissing it once and then twice.

He stared at her, his love so evident in his eyes. He would do anything for her. Mike leaned in and captured her lips in a long and romantic kiss. She smiled against his mouth and her hand caressed his cheek soothingly.

When they finally pulled away El giggled. "Dad isn't going to be very happy that we kissed."

Mike laughed, feeling a hundred times better after kissing El. He leaned his forehead against hers and grinned widely. "Well he doesn't need to find out…"

Only Hopper  _does_  finds out because two days later, Mike comes down with the flu.

* * *

 

"Right time to take your temperature again," Karen said with a sigh as she walked into the living room where Mike was laying on the couch under a blanket. He was pale, sniffling and looking exhausted.

"Okay." He mumbled, opening his mouth just enough for Karen to place the thermometer under his tongue.

"Stay like that." She warned him whilst he rolled his eyes. Karen didn't know how Mike had come down with the flu but was happy to look after him either way. He was her baby boy and in a way that she would never admit to anyone, she liked it when Nancy or Mike got sick because they needed her again. They needed their  _mom_.

Karen removed the thermometer and sighed. "Hmm, still high. I'll get you some more Tylenol sweetie." She commented going into the kitchen and hearing Mike huff. She smiled to herself knowing he'd rather be doing anything else with his Saturday, than being forced to rest.

She was getting him a glass of water when the doorbell rang. Nancy was out with Jonathan, Holly was off at a sleepover, Ted was at a golfing weekend and Mike was incapacitated on the couch, so that only left her to answer. "Coming!" she called before walking over to her son and handing him the Tylenol and water. He gave a measly thank you whilst Karen walked to the entrance hall.

When she opened the front door, she wasn't at all surprised to see who the visitor was. "Hi El," Karen said in a sing song voice as she opened the door wider.

"Hi Karen," El grinned looking very pretty in a light blue sweater and jeans.

"I hope you don't mind me coming over. Dad is working and I wanted to check in on Mike and see how he's doing." El commented with a smile.  _Goodness this girl is so polite._ Karen thought happily to herself. It was certainly a breath of fresh air from the things that could come out of Mike and Nancy's mouths. Mike's especially.

"I'm here. I'm dying…" Mike croaked from the living room much to Karen's amusement.

El looked genuinely worried and started to walk through to where she knew her boyfriend was. Karen followed behind, "ever heard of man flu El? It's when men think they've got something ten times worse." She couldn't help but tease.

"You'll regret saying that if it's the last thing you ever say to me…" Mike groaned as he rubbed at his throbbing head. Karen just watched him playfully whilst El sank to her knees in front of the couch and stroked his cheek.

"Hi," Mike grinned at her, the first smile of the day on his lips. Karen sighed with relief, at least El could cheer him up.

"Hey you," El smiled back warmly, still moving her fingers delicately over his cheek bone.

Karen watched them for a moment but then felt herself becoming uncomfortable as she noticed the utter heart eyes they were both sharing for each other. She had a feeling they had forgotten she was even in the room.  _Probably forgotten there are any other humans on the planet!_

"I'm just going to get your cough sweets from your room Michael." Karen said, standing there a minute longer when she realised her son hadn't even acknowledged her words because he was so captivated by El cupping his cheek. Karen smiled to herself and went to the stairs.

"Now where did he put them…" Karen frowned as she looked around Mike's room for the cough sweets she had bought him yesterday.  _Not on his desk, not on his bed._   _Bedside table?_ Karen opened the draw of his bedside table and smiled when she found the sweets immediately. She grabbed them and was about to shut the draw when something else caught her eye.

Karen pulled out a framed photo with intrigue. She turned it over and read, "Snowball 1984." She looked at the couple and frowned.  _That's Mike and El…_ she thought confused to herself. Her confusion was coming from the fact that the Snowball had taken place in December of that year and Mike hadn't met El until the summer of 85. The poor girl hadn't even been  _adopted_ until that summer.

Karen squinted her eyes to make sure it was definitely 1984 that she was looking at. Her eyes went back to El. Yes, it was definitely her. Those same doe eyes, the same pink slightly pouty lips, the same slender frame only she was shapelier now in the hips and chest. But it was absolutely her.

What next struck Karen was a gasp. Seeing El with shorter hair, much shorter hair then she had now made Karen immediately think back to the photo of the Russian girl they had been shown by those agents. The girl that her son had been hiding in their basement for a week. When she had asked him why, he said she needed help and she wasn't who those agents said she was.

Karen found her hands shaking as she continued to stare at the image of El.  _Could it be?_  She stood there for quite some time until Mike's hoarse voice called from down the stairs asking if she had got the cough sweets yet. Karen jumped back into action, quickly placing the framed photo into her apron pocket and rushing down the stairs with the cough sweets in hand.

She busied herself by making El a hot drink and watched the couple closely. They were very much in love, in fact Karen knew that Mike would do anything for his girlfriend. It was that feeling that made Karen add fuel to the fire that El was the Russian girl, because Mike had done anything to protect her too. Even put his life in danger.

Karen's head swam with possibilities and she felt like she needed a large glass of wine. But that would have to wait because she needed to go to the store later to buy more supplies seeing as Mike seemed to go through tissues like they were going out of fashion. She cringed slightly to herself knowing he had been going through plenty of tissues even before he had the flu.  _I don't need to be thinking of what goes through a 15 year old boy's mind right now!_ She scolded herself.

On a whim, Karen grabbed her car keys, knowing she needed to speak to someone about her crazy thoughts otherwise she was going to go crazy. "Mike, El? I'm just popping out to the store okay?" She asked the two teenagers as she walked back into the living room.

"Okay mom," Mike said whilst El kneeled in front of him and fed him soup she had just warmed up. Despite the endless thoughts and worries currently rushing through Karen's mind, she couldn't help but stop and smile at the couple for a moment. They were honestly so cute.

* * *

 

It only took Karen 10 minutes to get to the police station and she walked into the building feeling ominous. She felt like a fool coming to question the  _chief of police_ about his daughter. She barely even knew what she  _wanted_  to even say but all she knew, was that she couldn't go on ignoring the odd feeling that El was more than who she seemed.

"Oh hello Mrs Wheeler. Can I help you?" Flo asked from her desk, clearly surprised to see Karen Wheeler down at the station. It wasn't exactly a regular hang out for her. She was more likely to be seen at book club, at the beauty salon or at the store, constantly refilling the fridge for her kids, especially her growing boy.

"Hello Flo. I was wondering if the chief was free to see me?" Karen asked rather nervously. She felt even more anxious now about asking questions regarding his daughter. What if he got so offended he chucked her out of the station? She would be the laughing stock of Hawkins.

"Of course Mrs Wheeler. I'll go and see if he's available." Flo said before leaving her desk and wandering off down the hall way. Thankfully Karen didn't have to wait long before Flo told her she was fine to go through to Hopper's office.

"Hi Karen. What can I do for you?" The chief asked from behind his desk. She immediately noticed a photo on his desk of him, Joyce, El and Will at El's 15th birthday and it warmed her heart slightly because it had been a great party, but also made her more confused at the current situation.

Karen all but collapsed into the seat opposite the desk and with shaking hand removed the photo frame from her coat pocket. She stared at it and started speaking. "I don't know what to think chief. I found this photo and it says 1984 and I have no reason  _not_  to believe that it was 1984. But I'm positive it's El. It  _is_  El. But this was before you even – "

Hopper lifted his hand with a chuckle. "Woah calm down Karen. You remind me of your son." He said playfully. He looked at the frame from over the desk. "Mind if I see that?" he asked.

Karen nodded and handed it over to him, so he could see what she was talking about. She stared at him and noted the moment his eyes went wider and he gripped onto the frame more tightly.

"How...did you find this photo?" he asked still staring at the image.

"It was in Michael's draw. I went to find his cough – "

Hopper sighed heavily, "of course it was in his damn draw." He looked irritated, almost exasperated which confused Karen more. It was as if he had known about them being together at the snow ball all along.

"Chief…I'm  _so_ confused. You adopted El in the summer of 1985 didn't you?" Karen finally asked.

Hopper stared at her for a minute as if deciding what to say. He huffed, got up from the desk and went over to his door, not only closing it but locking it too. He came back around to his chair and leaned over the desk slightly.

"What I'm about to tell you Karen  _must_  not go any further. This doesn't just involve El okay? This involves Mike, Nancy, all of the kids. Understand?" He said so seriously that Karen felt her heart quivering with nerves.

"I…I understand." She said through a tight jaw and wide eyes.

And so that is how Karen learnt about El's true identity. Her head swam with lab experiments, government cover ups, interdimensional creatures, the real death of Barb, the real reason Will went missing. The reason why her son was in a deep depression for a year and the reason that he suddenly got out of it.

She wanted to shout at Hopper, call him crazy and tell him he had to be lying to her but with every word he said, she found herself believing him more and more. Nothing else had made more sense, nothing else had slotted all the pieces together unlike this.

Karen left for home two hours later feeling shaky and in desperate need of a glass of wine. She stopped at the store on autopilot buying the things she had needed as well as two bottles of wine that she hoped to consume that night.

She thought about what Mike and Nancy had been through. How Nancy had coped with what had truly happened to Barb, how Mike had suffered missing El for the year and knowing what Will had been actually going through. It shook her to the core and made her feel like she had failed them both. Despite Hopper saying there was nothing she could have done, Karen couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't there for her children. She intended to change that.

When Karen entered the house, she walked quietly and slowly to the living room entrance. She didn't know why she was nervous to see El. She couldn't lie and pretend it wasn't because she knew the teenage girl had more power than Karen could ever understand and what would happen if she lost control and hurt someone. Hurt _Michael_.

But the moment Karen spotted the two of them, that fear immediately drifted away. Mike was laying on the couch under his blanket, his head now in El's lap whilst he slept soundly. El was calmly stroking his curls from his face and staring down at his face with such love and adoration that it blew Karen away. She didn't think she had ever seen anyone look at someone with as much love as that. It was completely overwhelming but it told Karen that it didn't matter what El's past was or where she came from. This powerful girl clearly loved Mike and he clearly loved her. That was all that Karen could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Karen knows the true now! Let me know what you thought of Mike and El looking after each other <3
> 
> And thank you so much for reading :-)


	21. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time for the sexual education class in school and a very awkward time for Mike...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments so far! I love you guys <3
> 
> Warning for moderate sexual themes in this chapter.

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

 

Chapter 21: The Talk

 

_April 1986_

 

It was just another normal school day for Mike and the party. They worked hard, listened to their teachers, ate together at lunch, teased one another for various things and then it was time for 5th period Life Science and Mike went from having a normal day to a mortifying one that he'd remember for the rest of his life.

It all started when the school nurse walked in with a heavy looking box and Mike's stomach just dropped. El was sat next to him at their work station and looking curious as to why they were being taught by the school nurse today and not the teacher. Sadly, Mike knew the reason why and so did Dustin and Max who also shared this class with them. They both turned to look at Mike with matching shit eating grins knowing he'd rather be anywhere else in the world right now.

"Right kids you've probably guessed it. We've got sex education today." The nurse said firmly before dropping the heavy box onto the teacher's desk to the sound of the groans of the students.

"Sex education?" El whispered to Mike in confusion. His cheeks immediately flushed and his eyes widened. He turned to her like a deer in the headlights and just nodded to confirm what she was asking.

"The sex education class is going to be split over two weeks. This week we will be covering the reproductive system, pregnancy prevention and  _consent_." She said staring around at the room, giving a few boys a glare here and there when she mentioned consent.

The class started with diagrams and explanations of the reproductive system that made Mike blush and feel sweaty. What didn't help was how interested El was by it all. Having missed middle school sex ed, she was making notes on everything the nurse was saying with avid attention. Mike stared at her out of the corner of his eye and felt his heart tremble. Of course he wanted her to know about  _all_ of this stuff but he worried about the questions that might follow.

When the diagram of a penis came up Mike shifted in his seat and found that the majority of the teenage boys in the classroom did the same thing. All of them secretly wondering if they were bigger than the diagram photo and if girls really did care about size or not. Mike's cheeks went from pink to red when El looked from the diagram and then looked down at his pants with genuine curiosity plastered all over her face.

Mike cleared his throat to try and remind her that it wasn't exactly appropriate to be staring at his crotch and thankfully El got the message. A pretty blush crept up her cheeks and she focused back onto the teacher.

Mike prayed for mercy when the descriptions of the sexual organs were completed, but the nurse then moved onto consent and went around the class, forcing answers out of blundering students as to what they thought consent meant.

"Michael Wheeler?" The nurse asked looking up from the register. Mike immediately sat up straighter and nodded, unable to speak for a moment. "What do you think consent means?"

"Er…" Mike panicked. A few people had already given quite good answers so he felt like he was running out of options, but he didn't want the nurse or any of his classmates, especially his  _girlfriend_  to think he didn't understand consent, because he  _definitely_  did.

"It's about seeking permission? To not like… _do_  anything until the other person agrees as well?" He offered sheepishly, his voice nervous. Mike noticed out of the corner of his eye that El was smiling at him sweetly and it made him feel slightly better about his answer.

The nurse merely nodded and looked back down at the register. "Maxine Mayfield? What do you think it means?"

Max huffed at being picked and Dustin nudged her with his elbow playfully at her clear embarrassment. "I guess it means that you're both willing participants. Guys too. Because everyone always thinks about the girls." She said before deciding to add irritated, "and it's Max by the way…not  _Maxine_."

"Duly noted." The nurse mumbled whilst making a note on the register before looking up at all of the embarrassed teenagers, except for El who was still looking interested by the whole subject. "The things you need to know about consent, is that it is freely given. That means it's a  _choice_  that has been made without any pressure or under any influence that might inhibit your senses such as drugs and alcohol. It is okay for the person to change their mind, consent isn't set in stone and it should be specific. Saying yes to one thing might not mean saying yes to another." The nurse said writing key terms on the board.

"And consent should  _always_  be informed. You can only consent if you know the full picture. For instance, if you agree to have sexual intercourse because there will be protection, that protection should be used."

Mike felt himself squirm whilst the nurse spoke and wrote her points on the board. He obviously agreed with everything she was saying, but it was the whole informed consent that made him nervous. He thought back to the times him and El had made out, the first time he had French kissed her. He had never said he was going to try and use his tongue, it just happened and then she was kissing him back. What if she hadn't wanted that. Shouldn't he have explained what he wanted to do?  _Shit I'm an idiot. I'm no better than the football players._ He thought to himself with an internal groan of frustration.

"Yes you have a question Miss Hopper?" The nurse suddenly asked making Mike almost jump out of his skin. He didn't even realise the nurse had finished talking and was asking if anyone had any questions, let alone that it was his  _girlfriend_  who was curious to ask something.  _Please god, please don't be about me!_

"What happens if you get…carried away in the moment?" El asked quietly, using her words carefully, still learning new phrases. Mike's cheeks burned as the nurse looked at him for a moment before turning back to El.

"It is completely normal to have sexual urges, especially as teenagers you will all experience a range of hormones that you can't control. What you  _can_  control however is becoming informed on this topic, and that is what we are trying to do. Make you understand sex education, so that when the time comes, you are all aware of what you may or may not choose to do. And this brings us onto our next topic, pregnancy prevention…"

Mike turns to look at El whilst the nurse starts showing them different female contraception options. Despite his embarrassment and need to bury his head in a hole somewhere, he is proud of El for asking her question, for not being mortified like he is. S _he's definitely more mature on this subject than me._ He thought to himself with amazement.

El could clearly feel his gaze on her and she turned to him with a warm smile that melted his heart. He grinned back at her and desperately wanted to hold her hand but the nurse would notice, so he settled for trying to show his love through his eyes, staring into hers for a moment and hoping she could absorb the adoration he had for her. She blushed slightly and finally averted her eyes shyly. It only made Mike love her more.

He felt like he might finally be able to survive this class, but then the nurse brought out the big guns, well the condoms and bananas to be exact and Mike had to supress a groan of horror at what they were no doubt going to have to do.

The nurse handed everyone a banana and a condom packet, giving a demonstration at the front of the class. Mike briefly noticed that some of the boys, the more arrogant ones weren't paying attention with smug grins plastered on their faces. They clearly didn't need the practise, but if Mike was honest with himself, he knew he  _did_  need it.

Mike had never put a condom on before and he desperately didn't want to mess up in front of El. This was clearly going to be traumatising for her as it was, and he didn't want her to see him struggling, especially seeing as he hoped that at some point he would be using protection with  _her._

Thinking about getting this right for El so that in the future they would never have a near miss was the only thing that spurred Mike on when it was time for them to all unwrap the packet and put the condoms on the bananas. With sweaty and slightly shaky hands Mike managed to roll the condom down the banana, he sighed in relief and turned to El to see how she was doing. What he saw made his jaw drop.

El had clearly been watching his attempt because she was only now opening her packet. She grabbed the banana, pinched the tip of the condom and rolled it on with ease. Mike stared at her in disbelief, well more specifically he stared at her  _hands_ on the banana and a cold sweat immediately ran down his spine, his skin suddenly hypersensitive.  _How the fuck did she just make that look so sexy?!_

But Mike knew the reason why. It's because he's imagining her doing that to  _him_  and now he's feeling very hot and bothered. Mike finally manages to tear his attention away from El and her amazing condom skills and stare wide eyed at the board.  _This has been one crazy day…_

* * *

 

It was Tuesday after school when El was walking through the main town needing to do some shopping before she'd walk to the police station and her dad would drive her home. Mike had swim team practice and El didn't think she had the strength to watch him today. Not after their second sex education class had taken place that day.

It had been all about choice today. People's choice of abstinence, people being safe, not being pressurised and knowing when the right time to have sex was. El's mind was completely blown by all the new terms and information because it went into a lot more depth than what Joyce had ever taught her. Equally it didn't cover half of the things Max had educated her in.

El sighed in frustration to herself as she walked closer to the clothing store. Her mind felt like it was racing from the constant stream of thoughts that never seemed to leave her. Those thoughts all concerned Mike. His smile, his dark eyes…his  _whole_  body. El cleared her throat and tried not to succumb to the warmth that wanted to spread by just thinking of him.

She had  _always_  loved Mike for a lot more than his good looks. For his  _entire soul_. But through the years El couldn't help but notice how puberty and being on the swim team had done even  _more_ wonderful things to his body. She found herself staring at his body more and more, and the feeling of craving, something she had only associated with Eggos was now associated with Mike.

Max had told El all about foreplay way back in December, explaining oral sex to her and masturbation. It had been a little awkward and embarrassing for both girls to discuss it, but with enough giggles and cringes they made it through. What bothered El now was that she hadn't been brave enough to bring it up with Mike. Yes, they made out, but they were still very reserved. Mike's hand had made it up her sweater to touch her bare skin and her hand had swept over the growing muscles of his abdomen, but now El craved  _more_.

The sex ed classes were only confusing El more, because now she wasn't sure if she should be  _asking_ Mike's permission before they moved to the next stage of touching and feeling, but at the same time she didn't want it to be so planned that it took the passion out of it.

Feeling very exasperated El walked into the clothes store with the clear mission of buying a new swim suit seeing as her old one was getting a bit worn now. She wasn't surprised, seeing as her and Mike still had a swimming lesson every Wednesday. El smiled smugly to herself knowing that she was getting better at swimming.  _A lot_ better. She could independently swim now and was just perfecting certain strokes and swimming under water.

El riffled through a rack of swimming costumes absentmindedly, until another rack caught her eye and her heart trembled slightly with trepidation. It was a rack full of bikinis. She bit her lip and looked around to make sure there was no one in the vicinity before she hesitantly walked over to the rack and looked at the options.

She didn't own a bikini, she honestly wasn't sure how they worked. They just looked so confusing with all the strings. El picked up the hanger holding up a red bikini and eyed it self consciously. She liked the colour, it was bold and daring, but she quickly put it back on the rack feeling guilty for even holding it. Her dad would have a fit if she came home with that.

_He doesn't need to know. It's not like he's at your swimming lessons with Mike._ A quiet voice in El's head decided to pop up. She frowned and bit her lip, it wouldn't  _hurt_ to try it on…right?

El grabbed the red bikini and headed for the changing room. She stripped down and put the bikini bottoms on over her panties, taking her time to tie the strings. They frustrated her enough that she tied the bikini top even before it went onto her body and then just tightened it once it was over her skin. She looked up at the full-length mirror and gasped.

It felt like she was barer now then she was in her underwear. The bikini top didn't have as much material as her bra but it did seem to push up her breasts which El wasn't complaining at because she was still in the B cups and it frustrated her at times.

She carried on staring at her reflection and moved her hands flat onto her stomach and sighed. El didn't honestly know if she was what you would call pretty. Max teased her that boys in school thought she was hot and Mike had certainly told her she was hot. But didn't he  _need_ to say that because he was her boyfriend?

El chastised herself knowing that Mike was certainly hot and she definitely wasn't lying about that, so why would he lie to her when he said she was beautiful? Mike was so handsome, so hot that it was exactly  _why_  she couldn't go to his swimming practice because she couldn't stop her blood from boiling whilst she had to just sit and observe him thrash through the water so passionately that it shook her to the core.

She ran her fingers across her stomach and wondered what Mike thought when he saw her body. El's stomach was flat with a few lines here and there of tone earned from the track and field team. Her legs were very similar with tone lines here and there but they were quite long now and still thin. She wondered if she wasn't as shapely as other girls. Did her hips go out enough? Or too much? Were her breasts too small? Did they look right? El frowned looking at herself and felt insecurity start to flood in.

El tried not to think about the models in the magazines and could practically hear Mike's voice in her head, ranting about photo shopping. She found herself smiling and feeling lighter as she thought about her wonderful boyfriend, her amazing Mike. He was just perfection in every sense of the word. He could have had  _any_  girl and he chose her!

El's smile turned into a grin and she felt a bit of confidence ease back into her body. The only way she would know what Mike thought about her body was if he actually  _saw_ it. With a surge of determination, El purchased the red bikini with a smile on her face.

* * *

 

Mike hopped off his bike and helped El off too before leaning the bike against the Harrington's garage. He had been teaching El to swim now for almost a year and they had been coming to Steve's pool ever since summer had ended. They all knew the drill by now. Steve was out on his date night with his new girlfriend Robin, Mike and El had free reign of the pool out back and there was a spare key to the house under the plant pot if they needed to go to the bathroom to change.

Mr and Mrs Harrington were always away. There had been one occasion when Steve's mom was in the house, but once her son had explained the situation, she didn't seem to care that they used the pool. In fact she had said she was happy it was getting used because it was so expensive to fit. She then moaned about her husband putting it there in the first place and wandered back into the house.

Thankfully this was one of the days when they had the place to themselves, that was always when Mike enjoyed their lessons the most. When it literally was just the two of them.

They had stopped at his house before going to Steve's so that Mike could scoff down four sandwiches. El had laughed but the hunger that came with a growth spurt was ridiculously real. Although the worst thing about a growth spurt was definitely the pains that came with it. Sometimes Mike would wake up in the middle of the night with horrible cramp like pains that burned and made him have to rub at his muscles. He was way over 6 foot tall now and actually hoped he'd stop growing soon because the pain was hardly worth it.

"I'm just going to get changed…" El said rather hesitantly as she took the key from under the plant pot and hoisted her bag a little higher on her shoulder.

"Okay" Mike said smiling, but also frowning slightly at her oddly nervous comment. He brushed it off once she was in the house. He kicked off his shoes and socks, pulled off the sweat pants he was wearing over his swim shorts and then took off his sweater and t-shirt. It was April and still quite cold, but the moment he got into the water he sighed with relief. Mike loved the heated pool.

He did a quick lap wanting to get in a bit of swimming before starting El's lesson. He dipped under the water to submerge his shoulders and head. When he broke up to the surface again, Mike's hands went into his hair and he pushed back his wet locks so he could see. It was in that moment that he realised that El was back and walking towards him. He blinked and then his eyes almost fell out of their sockets.  _Holy shit._

El was wearing the sexist bikini Mike had ever seen. _Never_  before had he seen her this exposed. He knew his mouth was wide open because his chin was dipping into the warm water surrounding him, but he couldn't shut it. He couldn't  _breathe_.

His eyes dragged up and down her body in disbelief. The first thing his eyes went to was her legs, her long lean legs that he admired so much in her skirts and her dresses. Now he got to see them in their full affection with her silky thighs and he gulped. He quickly forced his eyes to bypass her bikini bottoms but then his gaze was stuck on her torso. Her hips that just looked like they were begging for him to hold them, how her waist curved in so womanly, so  _beautifully_. There was toned lines on her stomach that Mike desperately wanted to kiss and run his fingers down.

His body shuck with desire as his dark eyes roamed up to the bikini top and he saw the tops of her breasts, tucked into the thin red material. His eyes traced across her collarbones and her neck, desperate to kiss every molecule of skin there.

And finally, Mike looked at El's stunning face. She was still walking from the house and giving him a shy smile that it struck through his heart like burning fire because she literally had  _no idea_  how stunning she was. Her curls bounced around her shoulders and Mike desperately wanted to run his fingers through them, grip them and pull her closer.

Instead Mike tried to remember how to breath and realised that he was literally just frozen in the middle of the pool and staring at her like a total mouth breather. He tried to form words, "er…y-you…er…"

El gave him a small smirk that only made burning heat pool deep in his belly as he watched her climb down the pool ladder.  _Holy shit her back! Holy shit her_ ASS _!_ His thoughts screamed just before most of her body became concealed into the water and Mike could  _just_ about breathe again.

"Is…er…is that n-new?" He croaked out as El swam over to him with a smile on her face.

"Yeah I bought it yesterday. Do you like it?" She asked him in her soft and innocent voice.  _Oh! There's nothing innocent about her! She_ knows _what she's doing to you!_

Mike ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of a word that wasn't  _hot, sexy, fit_ but he was failing miserably and so for once he just gave in. "El you looking so fucking  _hot_. You are literally the most beautiful and sexiest woman I've  _ever_  seen." He breathed out, his eyes still glazed over with desire.

El seemed very surprised at his admission if the blush on her cheeks and her wide doe eyes were anything to go by. There was an awkward silence for a moment but then they both laughed nervously, a tension now in the air between them.

"Thanks Mike," El finally said, her voice so beautifully soft and warm.

"Anytime," Mike said with a nervous smile.

There was yet another awkward silence as they just stared at each other whilst Mike's heart simply  _pounded_  in his chest.

"Em…should we start the lesson?" El asked biting her lip and looking around at the water.

Mike was blushing now at his very obvious staring and blinked looking away too. "Yes! Yes let's…er…get started."

It was taking every single once of self-control that Mike had to try and concentrate on the lesson. He tried to remember all of the school nurse's warnings, all of her preaching to the group. But when he asked El to do her back strokes across the pool length, he was absolutely captivated by how her body moved now that he could see her flat stomach muscles moving.

His mouth was hanging open again and his jaw was painfully aware of it but he didn't care. He simply stared at her, drinking her in like she was the only water in the hottest dessert.  _God, I want her so badly._

When El finished her lap she gasped excitedly and bobbed up to the right position in the water. "I did it Mike!" She said happily, swimming eagerly over to him.

"I  _knew_  you could do it!" He told her beaming, also swimming over to meet her in the middle. Mike knew that the back stroke had been the one El was most scared about because it reminded her of being in the sensory pool back in the middle school gym. But she had fought through the demons and persevered. It made Mike see through the haze of lust and all he felt in that moment was pride and love.

When they finally met in the water, El jumped at him which was even easier to do seeing as they were weightless in the pool. Her arms flung around his neck and her legs instinctly wrapped around his waist. She lay her head in the crook of his shoulder and Mike grinned like a fool, kissing her wet hair, his hands flat on her back.

"I'm so proud of you," Mike whispered against her ear before giving it a gentle kiss.

El pulled back from his shoulder smiling and they stared at one another, barely a few inches between their faces. Their smiles soon disappeared to be taken over by intense looks. She was breathing hard, from the swimming or from the proximity Mike didn't know. What he  _did_  know was that the lust was back, his eyes were filled to the brim with it. His blood was bubbling with anticipation as he stared into the hazel eyes that were becoming heavier the longer they stayed in their ongoing gaze.

One of El's hands slowly left the back of his neck and her fingers trailed up and knotted into his soaking wet hair. Mike gulped and his lips parted slightly as his gaze slowly trailed to El's lips, so pink and pouty, so  _kissable_. He licked his lips and was just thinking of indulging in them when El beat him to the chase.

Her lips crashed into his earning a gasp from them both. The kiss was immediately needy, they were  _both_  needy. Mike's hands went crazy, one of them gripping onto El's waist and the other burying in her locks. They were sharing open mouthed kisses now, panting against each other as they tongues met in a furious dance.

El's legs tightened around Mike's waist and he groaned at the feel of it. This was just too much, he wanted to feel her closer. Without much conscious thought, Mike moved his legs against the water until El's back was resting against the pool wall.

Mike felt his brain short circuit as pure instinct took over him. He pressed his body against El's, all while keeping his mouth on hers. She pulled his lower lip between her teeth and he groaned loudly at the sensation as it sent electricity down to his groin.

His hands moved to El's thighs and El gasped and broke the kiss to throw her head back, Mike's lips moved to her throat wanting to ravish her. He kissed at the skin, suckling along the lines of her jaw and down her neck with his mouth and tongue. She moaned and arched her back, causing her chest to push into his bare chest. He quivered and groaned against her sweet neck, slowly moving down to her collar bones.

One of El's hands was gripping his hair quite tightly whilst her other hand was running up and down his shoulder and onto his back, holding him tighter to her as he stroked her collarbones with his tongue, kissed them with his lips and then nibbled at them with his teeth. El gasped in surprise and moaned  _again_. Mike was rock hard and panting desperately.

El pulled his face back up and their lips crashed together again, passionate and hungry kisses being exchanged whilst El took one of Mike's hands off her thigh and placed it on her stomach. He shook at the feeling of her smooth abdomen under his touch. Mike could barely breathe or think through the cloud of passion but he wanted to make sure she didn't regret anything of this moment.

When his hand wanted to snake up, he broke the kiss and stared at El through dilated pupils. "Can I?" he whispered indicating down to her chest. El nodded eagerly, biting her swollen lower lip. Mike exhaled a shaky breath at the untouched territory he was about to explore and wasn't surprised that his hands were shaking.

He gulped and his fingers gently caressed up El's heaving chest until he found the bikini top. His eyes were wide as he ever so softly cupped her one of her breasts making them both gasp loudly.  _Holy shit!_ "Holy shit," El moaned surprising them both at her words and how in sync she was to Mike's thoughts.

She watched through hazy lust filled eyes as Mike nervously touched her chest, hesitant and gentle fingers over her breasts, feeling her hardened nipples under his thumb and almost coming on the spot at the feeling. This was just too much. "Is this okay? Does it feel good?" Mike gulped out, wanting to make sure El was happy with what he was doing.

"It feels  _so_  good." She moaned biting her lip. Mike couldn't help but groan at her words and with her legs firmly around his waist and her pushed up against the pool wall, he felt safe to remove his other hand from her thigh and cup both breasts to which El sighed contently and bit her lip as he massaged them and built some confidence to start kissing her collarbones again. His mouth hot and wet was moving down now, to come closer to her breasts. He knew the material wasn't only thin and it wouldn't take a lot to push it to the side and press his mouth to her chest.

But in that moment El shifted and one of her hands left his hair, everything was a bit awkward for a second as she repositioned herself and Mike stopped kissing her, wondering what she was doing with her hand, wondering what she was reaching for until –

"HOLY  _FUCK_!"

She stroked his throbbing erection though his swimming shorts and Mike  _almost_  went over the edge from surprise. They looked at each other, lust so heavy in both of their eyes and El slowly grinned. "Do you like that?" she whispered and Mike's heart was about to fly out of his chest from her suggestive voice.

"Yes." He pretty much squeaked out because it felt like all of the air had left his lungs.

El stroked him again with delicate fingers and Mike shut his eyes, breathing heavily enjoying the moment. But only for a minute or so because he knew what would happen if she continued and he knew that couldn't happen here. Especially not in  _Steve Harrington's_  fucking swimming pool!

With frustration ebbing at him, Mike reluctantly took El's hand and moved it away from his shorts. When she looked at him confused and uncertain, he knew he had to ease her worries otherwise she was going to think she was doing something wrong, and she was  _definitely not_  doing anything wrong. "I'm sorry El, but if we continue I'm going to…well you know." He said blushing furiously.

El wide eyes soon creased and she grinned knowingly. "Sorry." She said, biting her lip.

He looked at her and smirked, "but you're  _not_  sorry are you?" he asked teasingly but still breathless.

She giggled so beautifully that Mike's heart sang. And she shook her head slowly, her eyes capturing his. "No I'm not sorry." She said gently, the intense look back on her face.

Mike groaned and leaned in again, wanting to drown in his passion and love for her. Her hands were back in his hair and his hands cupped her ass and it felt  _amazing_! All sorts of wild thoughts entered Mike's mind as they carried on being burnt by their heated passion and he wondered if he should suggest they go inside the house. At this point Mike didn't care that was a stupid idea.

But all good things come to an end, and that was with the arrival of a certain guy with the best hair in Hawkins.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Steve's voice came out highly amused which matched the smirk on his lips as Mike and El gasped, jumping away from each other both with extremely guilty faces. El immediately wrapped her arms around her chest as if trying to gain some dignity in the situation.

"You know of all the places to have sex…I  _really_  wouldn't recommend my swimming pool." Steve said in a fake sympathetic voice.

"We weren't having  _sex_!" El gasped whilst Mike just tried to form words but came up with nothing, so shocked and still suffering with an erection he was trying to hide with his hands.

"Ellie dear why don't you go inside and get dressed whilst I have a word with lover boy here." Steve said winking at El who was as red as her bikini.

Mike gave her a pleading look not to be left alone with Steve but she begrudgingly sighed and got out of the pool, almost running into the house to get dressed. He took a deep breath and slowly turned to Steve who had taken off his shoes and was now sitting on the pool side with his feet dipped in the water.

"Well, I'll give it to you Wheeler. You've got some guts. Sex in the pool. I'm impressed." Steve said with a smirk that made Mike want to punch it off his face.

"We weren't having  _sex_." Mike reiterated slowly through gritted teeth feeling more mortified than he had ever felt in his life.

Steve looked down and raised an eyebrow, "well whatever you were doing…I can see your…er  _predicament_. So whilst you're stuck in the pool, let's have a little talk." He said brightly, clearly loving every minute of this torture.

Mike groaned in embarrassment. It was either listen to Steve's  _talk_ or get out of the pool with a very obvious erection that tight swimming shorts are never going to hide. He sighed and looked up at Steve accepting his fate.

"What do you want to talk about?" Mike asked in a low pained voice, already knowing what this little chat was going to be about.

Steve leaned back on his hands and grinned evilly at Mike. "So I don't know if anyone's ever told you about the birds and the bees Wheeler but listen up. You and El, who I will remind you is the  _police chief's daughter_ are clearly getting into some serious business and who knows what would have happened if my pretty face hadn't shown up." He said playfully much to Mike's annoyance.

"And I know you're not  _exactly_  kids anymore, but you're not adults just yet either. So if things are going to get serious with El, you  _need_  to be smart Wheeler."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked feebly, blushing furiously.

Steve laughed like it was obvious. "Well don't _expect_  it to happen but be prepared man. You need to get condoms." He said bluntly staring at Mike who was considering drowning himself instead of getting  _the talk_ from Steve Harrington.

"And don't hurt that girl Mike. She's been through hell and back. And her dad has a gun. More than one gun Mike, probably like ten all lined up with your name on them." Steve said pointing at him.

Mike huffed in frustration, "I'd  _never_  hurt El Steve. I  _love_  her." He said immediately ignoring the whole Hopper gun scenario, even though it did fill him with fear.

"Aw! You  _love_  her? How cute." Steve said smiling and pulling his feet out of the water as Mike finally felt able to leave the pool without embarrassment. This conversation had certainly sobered him up.

"So here's the deal Wheeler. You can continue your  _lessons_  here, if you wanna call it that. But no having sex in my pool okay? And in exchange I won't tell anyone about yours and El's little rendezvous. Including the chief and my little brother Dustin. Deal?" Steve said walking over to Mike who had just got out of the pool and had grabbed his towel.

"Yeah deal." Mike said shaking Steve's hand and feeling a big sigh of relief that this wouldn't get back to Hopper or Dustin.

Steve scrutinised Mike for a moment. "Damn Wheeler. When did you get so tall?"

Mike rolled his eyes but couldn't help but be thankful to Steve for saying he wouldn't rat them out to the chief or to the party. They wouldn't never live it down and Mike needed time with El to talk about their budding intimate relationship and what it all meant. It was only his and El's business and he was determined to keep it that way for as long as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :-) Please let me know what you thought!


	22. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper’s got a confession...

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

Chapter 22: Confessions

_April 1986_

El thanked Steve for the lift home from her swimming practice with Mike and then rushed into the house, feeling giddy, excited and still with a tinge of embarrassment.

Having Steve interrupting her make out session with Mike had definitely not been ideal but that make out session had been _everything._ El couldn't get rid of the plastered grin on her face as she thought about Mike's hands on her thighs, on her hips, on her _breasts_!

She practically skipped into the house in a bubble of happiness not even acknowledging her dad who gave a grumbled greeting from the couch. She entered her room with a buzz of excitement and jumped onto her bed and reached for the super com.

El focused on her bedroom door for a moment and it slowly swung shut. She turned her attention back onto the super com and took it off the station she used with Mike and fiddled until she found the radio she was after.

"Max? Max are you there? Do you copy?" El whispered impatiently into the super com. She had to repeat her words a few times before the sound of static was interrupted.

"Hey El! You okay? You don't usually call me over the radio." Max asked sounding sleepy.

El breathed a sigh of relief that her best friend had answered. "I know, it's just I can't use the phone. I can't have _dad_ overhearing this." She said quietly, keeping her eyes on the bedroom door for a moment.

" _Oh_ I am intrigued! Please, go on…" Max teased.

El bit her lip for a moment, trying to stop her grin from widening any further because it was hurting her cheeks now. "Well me and Mike had our swimming practice and things got… _heated."_ She said unable to keep in her giggle.

She could practically hear Max's grin. "What do you mean by _heated_?"

El's enthusiasm exploded and she happily told Max the story of buying the red bikini, Mike's reaction to it, trying to remain calm and swim and finally giving in and making out. How fiery it had gotten, how he had touched her. El felt a rush of excitement, ready to tell Max what she did next.

"…and _then_ I touched his p – "

"El can I speak with you in the lounge?" Hopper asked suddenly appearing by the door and almost giving El a heart attack, her eyes wide in mortification for what she was about to say and what her dad might have just caught.

"What did you touch El? I didn't catch that last bit." Max's voice sounded through the bedroom causing El to shake and a cold sweat to rush to her forehead.

Hopper was still staring at her, looking oddly anxious and it only added to her mortification.

"Er…t-the hamster! I got to touch the hamster in science class. You know the pet one?" El suddenly blabbed out.

" _What_?" Max's confused voice called.

"Can we talk now El? You can call Max back." Hopper said, a frown on his face before he left the room and went back to the living room.

El quickly grabbed the super com the moment he left. "Sorry Max, dad came in and I had to say _something_."

Max laughed. "That's okay. So…a _hamster_ eh?"

"Oh…it was _much_ bigger than a _hamster_ …" El snorted.

" _El_!" Max exclaimed, shocked at her suggestive tone.

El laughed, "sorry! I'll call you later okay? I need to go see what dad wants."

"Geez good luck! I hope he didn't hear about the _hamster_ …" Max said playfully.

"Me too." El sighed before bidding Max good bye and heading out of her bedroom. She prayed this wasn't about Mike. She begged that Steve hadn't lost his nerve and had actually told Hopper what had happened between them in the pool.

When El walked out of her room it was to find Hopper standing against one of the kitchen counters with his arms leaning on the cold surface as if it was the only thing holding him up. She went to him, terrified she was about to be grounded.

"Dad is everything okay?" she asked trying to sound like his innocent daughter and not the daughter who had been making out in a pool and fondling with her boyfriend.

Hopper looked up at El almost _nervously_. "I just need to ask you a question El…" he said before clearing his throat which sounded thick.

El frowned and nodded slowly. _Damn is he going to ask what me and Mike were doing? And am I going to have to lie to him?_

Hopper took a deep breath and looked her in the eye. "How would you feel if…if I proposed to Joyce? If I asked her to marry me."

El gaped like a fish for a moment, more than pleasantly surprised by her dad's question. Her first immediate feeling was relief that she was in the clear and then she was hit by a rush of excitement and pure happiness.

"Oh dad that would be amazing!" She gasped happily, jumping at him and hugging him tightly whilst he laughed in surprise.

He gave her a bear hug and they both enjoyed the embrace for a moment, no words needing to be said as they both chuckled. When they finally pulled away, Hopper looked at El with a nervous smile.

"Thanks kid. I'm glad that makes you happy. Obviously if Joyce actually says _yes_ then things are going to change around here." He said apprehensively.

"Like what?" El asked curiously.

"Well we would move in with Joyce and the boys. Of course if she didn't want us to move into her current house we may all move into a new house. We can't obviously stay here, it's too small." He said calmly, his eyes flitting around the room.

El's eyes joined his for a moment as she looked at the space that was her home. "Would we still keep the cabin too?" she almost whispered, looking at the familiar space that kept her safe and warm.

Thankfully Hopper smiled and nodded, "of course. This place belonged to my grandfather so I will definitely be keeping it. And it'll belong to _you_ one day." He said seriously.

El grinned at his words and positively beamed. "Really? It will be _mine_ one day?" she asked eagerly.

Hopper laughed, "of course kid. But obviously not until I'm like a wrinkled old man."

"You _are_ a wrinkled old man…" El couldn't help but say in response. It was just the teenager in her, loving the chance to sass at any time.

He glared at her in response but a smirk was on his lips. They had a staring competition for a moment which Hopper won and then they were laughing. He ruffled her hair and sighed, "any more sass Missy and I'll tell Wheeler that you have some contagious disease and he can't go near you!" He teased.

El smirked, "he'd still come near me anyway…"

Hopper rolled his eyes and opened the fridge getting out a beer. "Yeah don't I know it. Let's not repeat the flu shall we?" He muttered grabbing a bottle and making El chuckle.

"Speaking of Wheeler," Hopper began as he took a sip of the cold beer. "No telling him about this okay. It's our secret for now. I've got to talk to Jonathan and Will too."

"Okay…I won't tell Mike." El said smiling warmly at her dad and feeling excited for her growing family.

It took half an hour for El to break her word. She just couldn't _help_ but tell Mike when he radio called her to say good night.

* * *

 

It was Hopper's late shift and probably Mike's favourite time of the week because it meant El got to come back to the Wheeler house and have dinner. She'd stay until 10pm when Hopper would pick her up when he finished work. Mike loved the time they got to spend together, even if it was usually supervised by his mom.

Mike was currently lying on the La-Z-Boy with El. He hugged her from behind as her back pressed against his torso and her legs nestled into between his. They both had their eyes shut, Mike slowly rocked the chair whilst one of El's hands was flung back and playing with his curls.

They were silent for a long time, just basking in the close uninterrupted moment between them. Whilst they both loved making out, because why wouldn't they? Mike and El were more than happy to just be with each other. Soaking up the others presence, basking in the love that they shared.

"Mmm, this is nice." El sighed, a smile playing on her lips as Mike leaned forward and kissed the top of her head.

"It's perfect." He whispered, carrying on rocking them gently which was making El feel comforted and a little drowsy.

"What time will your mom and Holly be home?" El asked yawning and nuzzling her head slightly against Mike's chest.

He pulled one of his hands away from his girlfriend's stomach and looked down at his digital watch. His mom was currently at one of Holly's ballet recitals, probably beaming with pride and telling the other mom's that Holly would go far in dance. "They'll be home in like 5 minutes." Mike groaned like a baby.

El giggled slightly at his moping. "Why are you so sad? Your mom won't mind us cuddling." She asked smirking.

Mike huffed and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to her ear before whispering into it. "Well I was _hoping_ we'd be able to make out as well…" He nibbled at her ear and El tensed against him, giggling at his boldness.

Ever since their swimming pool antics, Mike felt a lot more confident when making out. His ego had taken a boost from where he had found his hands roaming on El's perfect body, and what her fingers had found on his body…

El turned slightly on his chest so she could look at his face. The distance between their lips now much less than before. She had a warm playful grin on his face whilst she stared at him. "Well what are we waiting for?" She whispered cocking an eyebrow up.

A groan escaped Mike's throat because of her flirting, she had no idea the affect she had on him. _Or maybe she does know._ His hands grasped at her soft curls and then Mike was bringing El's lips to his.

They started with slow kisses which lingered and rippled with passion. Mike would _never_ get enough of kissing El. It was hands down his favourite activity of all time. She brought his lower lip between her teeth and nibbled on it slightly, causing Mike to sigh out a frustrated groan. Damn this girl could really drive him crazy.

One of Mike's hands moved from El's locks and slowly trailed down her spine, feeling her shiver under her pink sweater. Her fingers were caressing his cheek bones as they deepened their kiss, heavy breathing now heard throughout the living room.

The hand that was skirting down El's spine found the hem of her sweater and slowly escaped beneath the material, feeling her bare skin against the palm of his hand. Mike smiled against El's lips as he felt the skin of her lower back erupt into goose bumps at his touch. He sucked on her bottom lip and she moaned in response, her fingers escaping into his hair and clutching at the curls.

With one hand caressing circles on El's lower back, his other hand slowly moved down, confident movements that led to El's gorgeous ass. She gasped and pulled away from his lips. Mike looked at her with wide dilated eyes, ready to apologise. But El just giggled at his actions and sunk straight back into the deep kiss. Mike's hand clutched at her ass slightly and he felt his arousal building and building with every passing breath.

"We're home!" Karen suddenly called from the entrance hall as they heard the front door open and the sound of Holly jumping around.

Mike immediately removed his hands from El and she instinctively went back to her original position lying against him. Mike was incredibly thankful at her position because it hid how turned on he currently was. The only _incredibly_ embarrassing part of this was that El was now leaning against his erection with her ass. _Yep…it's never going down._

Holly was the first of the two to bounce into the living room, in all her tutu glory. "El!" She squealed the moment she saw the brunette beauty.

"Hey Holly!" El said still a little breathless. Usually this would make Mike very pleased at the effect their making out had on her but knowing that his mom and baby sister were now in the house definitely didn't make this situation very comfortable.

Karen walked around the corner holding Holly's school bag and smiled at the couple although Mike blushed when he noticed the way she appraised their closeness.

"Hi Michael, hi El. How was school?" She asked as if pretending nothing was wrong and putting down Holly's back pack.

"Same old." Mike mumbled.

"It was really good, we've just started Shakespeare in English. I can't really understand the language but I'm getting there." El said brightly making Mike's chest fill with pride at his smart girlfriend.

He chanced a glance at his mom and was happy to see she was smiling too. Only a month ago his relationship with his mom had taken a dramatic turn when she admitted to Mike and El that she knew about El's past and how she had found out. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to have not hidden the Snow Ball photo more carefully.

Even though Hopper had told Karen everything, there was still a lot of questions she had and as soon as Mike was over the flu, she sat them both down and wanted answers to everything that had been bubbling away in her mind.

Mike had obviously skirted over certain things like how he had kissed El, how he had fallen in love with her. But he did confirm that El had been staying in the house and his mom had gone very pink. He didn't know if it was because her 12 year old son had snuck in a girl or because she hadn't _noticed_.

El had been very nervous about Karen knowing her secrets, worried she wouldn't like her anymore. But it seemed to be quite the opposite once his mom had calmed down. She had a great sympathy for everything El had been through and when she really looked at her tattoo, she seemed to realise that this poor innocent girl hadn't even been a _girl_ , not to the lab, she had been just a number. Treated purely like a test subject. It had been a harrowing moment for Karen and her mother instinct took over. She too wanted to protect El. She wanted her to feel normal just like everyone else did. It made Mike grow a newfound respect for his mom and so their relationship was improving day by day.

"I'm sure you will do just fine with Shakespeare El. And I know Michael will help you." Karen said smiling warmly at El.

"That's right," Mike said grinning down at his girlfriend, his eyes already turning dreamy just by looking at her.

"Mommy what's for dinner?" Holly asked from where she had perched herself at El's legs.

"Meat loaf sweetie."

"Yes!" Mike said grinning because that was his favourite meal that his mom cooked. She gave him a smile in return, a warm glint in her eyes.

"El will you come up to my room. We can do _girl_ things!" Holly said before giving Mike a glare like he had personally offended her by not being a girl. And in her book that _wasn't_ cool.

El giggled and nodded, "of course Holly."

"Hey!" Mike said pulling her back by her arm before she could get off the La-Z-Boy. "What about _me_?" he moaned trying to give El puppy dog eyes.

She grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to his pouting lips. "You'll survive."

Mike sighed and then glared at his little sister as she stole his girlfriend and pulled her up the stairs. His mom had gone into the kitchen to start on dinner and Mike looked down in relief, he had _finally_ calmed down.

He hopped off the seat wondering for a moment if he should pester Holly and El but deciding on a whim to go and see if his mom needed a hand.

"You know, El has a wonderful influence on you." Karen said to her son whilst she prepared the meatloaf and he chopped carrots for her.

He was surprised by his mom's comment but looked up at her with a smile. "You think?"

"Oh definitely, you certainly wouldn't have offered to help me with dinner before."

Mike scoffed and carried on chopping. "Well that's more to do with the fact that Holly stole her and I'm bored…"

Karen rolled her eyes in amusement. "Either way, I'm happy you are with her. You're becoming a wonderful young man." She said ruffling his hair to Mike's protest of " _mom_!"

There was a comfortable silence between them for a while and Mike smiled to himself thinking how this was actually _nice._ Well that was until Karen decided to bring up a certain topic…

"Michael I have to ask…you're 15 now, you will be 16 before we know it. And I want to know how _serious_ your relationship with El is."

Mike almost chopped his finger off instead of the carrot in shock at his mother's words. _Oh god…please_ no _! I can't get 'the talk' from Steve fucking Harrington and my mom in the same week!_

"Well I love her if that's what you mean…" Mike mumbled, deciding to go for straight out denial.

"I know you do Michael. And I think that's wonderful…but you are a teenage boy and you will have certain feelings. Certain _urges_ to – "

"Please mom _stop_!"

"I just need to know that if you are doing anything, that you are _safe_." Karen said giving him a stare that Mike was sure burned through him. Or maybe it was because he was currently the colour of a tomato and you could easily fry an egg on his face.

"Mom we're only 15." He croaked out, staring down at the chopping board and wondering why the hell he decided to be a good son and help his mom prepare dinner. _Never again!_

"I know you are sweetheart. But I also know what it's like to be a teenager…"

Mike immediately shuddered at her words. He did _not_ need to know what she had been up to at his age. He realised that if he was ever going to get out of this kitchen alive, he just needed to tell her what she needed to know.

He tried and failed to meet his mom's eye so kept his gaze on the kitchen counter. "Look mom, I would _never_ pressure El into doing anything she didn't want to do. And when we do…take things to the next level _of course_ we'll be safe."

There was silence for a moment and all Mike could hear was his pounding heart. Finally his mom spoke, "that's all I need to hear Michael. I know you will be respectful to El." She smiled at him and sighed going back to the meat loaf.

Mike finally exhaled in relief thinking it was all over.

"Oh and when the time comes Michael, be gentle with her because girls can – "

" _MOM_! Stop!"

"I'm just saying the first time for girls…"

Mike groaned and lay his head on the cold kitchen counter wondering if it was actually possible to melt from embarrassment.

* * *

 

"Where are we going Hop?" Joyce chuckled from the passenger seat of the police truck.

"You'll see…" Hopper smirked as he kept his attention on the road. Whilst he tried to be his usual cheeky self to Joyce, inside he was actually _quaking_. The engagement ring seemed to burn a hole in his pocket and his hands gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Not too long after Hopper pulled the Chevy to a stop in front of a beautiful vast lake, the forest trees skirting around the edges. It was approaching sunset and the burning orange orb made a beautiful reflection on the rippling water.

Joyce giggled next to him and the sound only seemed to brighten Hopper's entire soul.

"Lovers lake chief?" Joyce asked playfully, her eyebrow raised.

Hopper grinned and shrugged staring at her with love sparkling in his eyes. "I thought it'd be sentimental. We've haven't been here since – "

"11th grade." Joyce finished for him, an amused look on her face.

"Come on," Hopper said, holding onto the door handle and gesturing to Joyce to get out of the truck as well. He grabbed the blanket from the back of the cab and met her at the front of the vehicle.

He lay the blanket on the hood of the car and helped Joyce onto it. She laughed loudly as he tried and failed twice to climb on, all long limbs and flailing arms making him slide off.

"Stop it woman!" He scolded playfully as Joyce continued to chuckle even when on the third attempt Hopper managed to settle next to her on the blanket.

"You make me feel like a teenager…" Joyce said staring at Hopper. They looked into each other's eyes, both filled with warmth and an unyielding love.

"I'd like to think I'm _cooler_ than a teenage boy. I mean have you _seen_ Wheeler around El? He's also gaping mouth and big eyes. I'm going to have to start calling him fish boy." Hopper said shaking his head.

Joyce laughed and hit him playfully on the arm. "You love him really Hop. Mike's a good kid. You're not going to find a better man for El."

Hopper sighed thinking back to the emotions Mike had displayed the night that El had returned. Pretty much declaring his undying love for her in front of a crowded room and the anger he displayed to Hopper at the fact that she had been hidden for a year, hidden from _him_.

"Yeah I agree…" Hopper resounded. "I guess I just want her to be _my_ little girl for a bit longer you know?" The world was a very cruel place and it wasn't fair that Sara had been taken, it was the worst feeling Hopper had ever experienced and there would never be anything worse. But hope had resonated in his second chance with El, but she was growing up quickly, needing him less and less and it hurt.

Joyce's hand moved over his and their fingers laced. "I _know_ you do Hop. I feel the same with the boys. Jonathan is going to be off to NYU in the fall and whilst I am _so_ happy for him, I am going to miss him so much. He has been my rock for so long. And now Will is growing up and wanting to be with Jen all the time. I feel like I'm losing them." She said sadly.

Hopper smiled sympathetically and squeezed Joyce's hand. "You're not losing them. You are honestly the best mother in the world Joyce and I'm not just saying that to get into your pants."

Joyce laughed, and Hopper smirked before continuing. "You would do anything for those boys and you've proved it time and time again. But not just the boys Joyce, you would do anything for El in a heartbeat. I _know_ you would."

She beamed at him and shrugged honestly. "I know she's got her mother, but I do see her like one of my _own_ Hop."

"I know you do. And that's one of the many reasons why I love you." Hopper grinned, staring into her eyes and knowing it would never be enough. Her love was more than he ever deserved but he knew he would spend the rest of his life making her happy if she would let him.

Hopper shuffled slightly nervously for a moment, that ring almost digging into his skin from the pocket of his jacket.

He gulped feeling his adam's apple bob. "Joyce?" He said in a quiet and more vulnerable voice than he expected.

"Yes?" She asked looking at him curiously, clearly having heard the change in his voice too. Her eyes darted over his face trying to pick up on his current emotion.

Hopper slowly unlaced their fingers and reached for his pocket taking a deep breath. His eyes stayed on Joyce the whole time, torn between loving her curious expression and also dying inside from the nerves that were clutching his stomach muscles tightly.

"You are the most _wonderful_ person I know Joyce. You make me happier than I probably deserve. You are a ray of light in my crazy life and you make _everything_ better. I love you. I think I've _always_ loved you since I first bonded with you over a pack of camel's in school."

They both chuckled for a moment, tears in Joyce's warm brown eyes before Hopper continued, feeling shaky at this point as his fingers grasped around the small box in his pocket.

"You are my best friend Joyce, you are the kindest and bravest woman I've ever met. And you are an _incredible_ mother to the boys and to El. But now…"

Hopper exhaled and pulled out the box as Joyce gasped in surprise. Her eyes going from the box and back to Hopper's face, tears starting to slip down his gruff cheeks.

"Now I want more. I want you to be my wife if you'll have me. I love you Joyce. W-will you marry me?"

He had never been more nervous in his entire life than in this moment. He worried she'd think it was too soon. It had only really been a year since they had secretly started dating but Hopper had known Joyce for a long time. She had been his best friend, now his lover and partner and he wanted her as his wife. He _wanted_ to be her husband, nothing would make him happier.

" _Yes_! Yes of course!" Joyce suddenly cried out, her hands shaking as she threw them around Hopper's neck and pulled him in for an emotional kiss.

He shuddered in disbelief that this amazing woman had actually said yes whilst more tears fell. Hopper held Joyce close, scooping her into his embrace as their lips met like a missing jigsaw piece. Everything was perfect with the kiss and their obvious love for one another bounced between them like electricity.

"Do I get to see the ring?" Joyce finally laughed through her tears. Her face beaming with happiness.

"Y-yes sorry." Hopper stuttered chuckling as he opened the box and showed Joyce the white gold ring with a beautiful diamond shiny beautifully. She grinned wide and put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh Hop it's _beautiful_!"

"It's not as beautiful as you…damn that's like something _Wheeler_ would say. But it's true." He said making them both laugh as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on Joyce's waiting hand.

Hopper kissed the hand, thinking the ring looked perfect on Joyce. They looked at each other, with matching wide grins that were going to kill their cheeks but in that moment, it really didn't matter. Hopper felt drunk with love.

Joyce looked down at the ring in amazing, shaking her head in disbelief. She finally looked up at his face and a smirk slowly made its way onto her lips. "So chief…do you _remember_ what people do at lovers lake?" She teased.

Hopper laughed and shuffled closer to Joyce, his hand going to her cheek. "Hmm…you might have to remind me." He grinned wiggling his eyebrows, cutting Joyce's laugh off with a heated kiss.

Much later on when they got back to the Byer's house where El was also waiting, bouncing on the balls of her feet with impatience, they all embraced and laughed, smiling with excitement. Hopper beamed around at the people that truly meant the world to him. He swore in that moment that he would _always_ do his best to be a husband and a father, not just to El, but to Jonathan and Will. Give them all the father they deserved and had never got, make them happy and give them a _family_. Hopper couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the story and for the amazing comments and kudos! :-) I appreciate each and every one of you <3


	23. Don't Touch My Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't get away with flirting with Mike Wheeler...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was one of my favourite chapters to write :-) I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Moderate smut.

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

 

Chapter 23: Don't Touch My Man

 

_May 1986_

 

"I just can't believe the  _chief of police_  is going to be your step dad Will!" Dustin said through a mouthful of pizza as the party and Jen all sat together at lunch.

"I know," Will said feebly, shaking his head in disbelief, but with a clear smile on his face. Jen was holding his hand and had her head lying against his shoulder.

"I just can't believe you and El are going to be siblings." Jen said looking over at El with a smile. Jen and Will had been together since November, so it didn't take long for the girl to realise that  _Jane_  much preferred being called El. Mike sometimes wondered why they didn't make it more of public knowledge, but he knew there was always the risk of people questioning more than they needed to know about her true identity. And his girlfriend's safety was more important than what people called her in school.

"I can't wait to have brothers." El sighed happily before feeding Mike a slice of pizza. He had his arm around her shoulders and they both grinned and kissed between bites. Mike felt like he was getting better at multitasking. Eating, kissing, grinning and checking El out in her short skirt all at once.  _Mom would be proud._

"And  _I_  can't wait to be in college, so I don't have to see Mileven feeding each other…" Max muttered with a disgusted shiver of her body whilst the party laughed.

Mike chewed on his pizza, giving Max a pointed glare and a shrug of his shoulders. He was past the point of caring about his friend's disgust when they saw him and El being the loved up couple. Yes it was true that they could hardly keep their hands off each other, but that wasn't a  _bad_  thing! Not to Mike and El anyway.

"Want me to feed you too Max?" El teased pointing the pizza slice at her red headed best friend who shrunk away from the food.

"No thanks El. If I decide my hands no longer work like Wheeler, I'll just use my own stalker to do my bidding."

"Hey! Who says I'd feed you?" Lucas said affronted.

Max raised her eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. He blushed under her gaze and smiled sheepishly. "Okay  _maybe_  I'd feed you."

"That's more like it stalker." Max smirked, leaning forward and kissing him. Mike made sure to take the opportunity to tell them how gross they were, only to be flipped off by both Lucas and Max.

"So  _anyway,_  back to the wedding. What's happening with living arrangements?" Dustin asked ignoring Lucas and Max who were currently making out next to him, their chairs squeaking as they tried to move closer to each other.

"Well we all talked about it and because Jonathan is going to NYU in the fall, El's going to have his room." Will said eating a few fries off his tray and then offering some to Jen.

"I get to redecorate the room and everything." El beamed making Mike's heart fluttered. He smiled staring at her, loving how happy she was. She should  _always_  be this happy.

Dustin snorted, "man I'd be  _pissed_ if my room was taken off me the moment I left!"

Wil shrugged on behalf of El. "No, it was actually Jonathan's idea. He said he'll stay in my room with me when he's home or he'll stay with Nancy."

"Oh  _great_ …" Mike mumbled shaking his shoulders in repulsion as he realised he was probably going to need his ear plugs again.

"Hey just think Wheeler, you might be able to get revenge on Nancy soon. You and El can compete on the noise level." Max said after resurfacing from her deep kiss with Lucas who looked dazed and giddy.

" _Max_!" Mike and El shouted in indignation, both of them sporting blushed cheeks whilst the rest of the party sniggered.

* * *

 

El was more than happy when it came to the last class of the day. The weather that day had become more humid by the second and everyone was starting to get hot and bothered. El was thankful she opted for a skirt that day, but she could still feel her white shirt sticking to her and her hair felt frizzier than normal. She grabbed a hair tie from her bag and pushed her hair up into a messy bun, relieved when she felt the curls leave her neck.

"So today we will be starting the frog dissection." Mr Turner called from the front of the biology class as he wrote a few things on the board before consulting his register. "You will all be working with a partner today as we only have so many frogs…" He said, his thick brow creased as he kept looking at the names on his sheet.

El and Mike turned in unison to smile at each other warmly. Whilst dissecting a frog was simply  _gross_  in El's book, she was more than happy to work with her boyfriend who always sat next to her in biology.

"I think we'll mix things up today too. So I'll pick your partners." Mr Turner added whilst all of the students groaned in response.

El looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes. She didn't  _want_  to work with anyone else and by the look on Mike's face neither did he. Combine the humid weather, the odd smell in the biology class which El could only presume was essence of dead frog and the fact that she was being told she couldn't work with her boyfriend, El was about 3 minutes away from having a toddler tantrum.

The only small reprieve was when Mr Turner paired her up with Dustin. El smiled in relief at her curly haired friend who shot her a grin and a thumbs up.  _Maybe this will mean Mike is paired with Max._

"Michael Wheeler with…Amanda Miller." El felt her whole-body freeze as Mr Turner announced Mike's partner.  _No anyone but_ her _!_

Amanda Miller was one of the popular girls who hung out with Stacey. Everything about her was long; long legs, long blonde hair, long eyelashes. And what threatened El the most about this blonde insect was that she had taken a liking to Mike over the years, in fact El was surprised she had been able to contain her emotions this far.

To El Mike had been handsome and pretty from the moment she had met him.  _And god don't get me started on those baby pictures!_ But as Mike shot up in height, broadened and grew tone and muscles from swimming, other girls had started to notice too. Or maybe it was his sharp cheekbones, his chiselled jaw line, his dark brooding eyes, almost red pouty lips or mop of dark wavy hair that curled at the ends that made him so irresistible.

All El knew was that she had heard Amanda enough in gym class making comments about how maybe nerds were actual freaks in the bedroom and that Mike was the king nerd, so he'd be the best of all. It had taken Max a lot of restraining to pull El away without an injury on Amanda's part.

Ironically at this moment the only other person who seemed fazed by Mike's new partner was Max. Her eyes were wide as she looked at El almost in a pleading manner, begging her not to start anything. El was pissed but she was  _sure_  she could contain herself. Absolutely positive that she was  _way_ above Amanda's antics.

"What are you all waiting for? Those frogs won't dissect themselves." Mr Turner said when he noticed that no one had moved to sit with their new partners.

Mike sighed heavily and moved a strand of El's hair behind her ear that had come loose from her bun. "I'll see you after class." He said with a loving smile springing up on his lips and making El want to melt quicker than the humid weather could ever cause.

"See you soon," El all but whined as Mike gave her a quick peck on the lips making sure Mr Turner wasn't looking before he grabbed his bag and reluctantly walked over to Amanda's work station.

El didn't even notice Dustin come to sit with her, she was too focused on the stupid little wave and big smile that Amanda gave Mike. She also noticed the shit eating grin that the blonde insect then gave her.  _Oh bitch don't even try._ El thought darkly, her eyes narrowing.

"Earth to El?" Dustin said waving his hand in front of her face and making her finally blink and look at him.

"Sorry," she said offering him a small smile and trying to calm herself down.

"That's fine." Dustin chuckled as he got everything ready. El hadn't even noticed he had gathered all the equipment until she looked down with repulsion and saw the dead frog.

Dustin caught her gaze and smirked. "Don't worry El, I'll do all the dissecting. You do the writing." She smiled at him gratefully and grabbed her pen.

It took all of 5 seconds before El's focus drifted back onto her boyfriend and the blonde insect who were two rows in front. Mike was dissecting the frog and saying something that was making Amanda laugh and touching Mike's arm as if to say, "oh stop!" Anger started to bubble in El's stomach like never before.

Throughout the class she didn't notice her boyfriend's awkward shuffling on his stool or the way he uncomfortably diverted his eyes away from Amanda and the way she kept touching his arm. In fact, this was probably the only time  _ever_  that El was barely even registering her boyfriend. No, her eyes were firmly on the insect that was trying to trap her boyfriend like some kind of praying mantis.

"El what's up with you? You've missed the last three things I said to write down." Dustin said looking at his friend with concern.

"Nothing's  _wrong_." El said through gritted teeth, grabbing the scalpel off Dustin and taking out her rage on the poor frog. " _Absolutely nothing_." She said glaring at the frog like it had personally offended her as she stabbed at its limp body.

"Woah El, if you stab it anymore we won't be able to look at its organs." Dustin said grabbing hold of El's wrist and stopping her frenzied attack. She looked up at him, her eyes so full of fire and anger that Dustin actually recoiled slightly. He frowned and then turned his gaze onto Mike and everything suddenly made sense because Amanda wasn't exactly  _subtle_ with her flirting.

Dustin smiled in relief that he had figured out the reason for El's mad behaviour. "Ellie don't be jealous of  _her_. You know Mike only has eyes for you." He told her calmly but El couldn't  _be_ calm.

"I'm not  _jealous._  I just want  _her_ to keep her hands off  _my_  man." El hissed, her focus back on the insect that she so desperately wanted to swat.

Dustin looked nervously over at Amanda and then back to El who was seething, almost shaking now. He gulped, "El…you've  _got_ to be careful. Look there's only like seven minutes left of class and then she'll be gone okay?" he said trying to appease her.

El tried to calm down, she  _desperately_  tried to calm down, but she was seeing red. Amanda would laugh in a sickly-sweet manner to whatever Mike said, bewildering him. When he cut at the frog she would put her hand over his and it was making El's blood boil.

"Five more minutes El. Just five more minutes. And Mike will be biking you home." Dustin pleaded with her.

El shut her eyes for a moment and exhaled deeply. Dustin was right. Only five more minutes, she could totally do this. Thankfully those minutes went quickly, and the bell rang. Students starting to get up but as Mike and Amanda stood, the blonde insect looked back at El with the biggest shit eating grin  _ever_  before stroking up Mike's arm and leaning in to whisper something to him.

_That. Is. It._

El furiously focused in on Amanda and flicked her head to the side. The insect immediately slipped on air and went down to the ground quickly all flailing limbs, not before catching her chin on the corner of the desk with a loud thud.

There was a gasp in the class and Amanda yelped clutching at her jaw as blood came out of her mouth as if all her teeth had been knocked by the impact.

_Well shit._

Dustin and Max immediately turned to El with their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide. El felt herself panicking and ignored the tinge of blood coming out of her nostril. She turned to look at Mike to see with a wince that he was already staring at her in disbelief. The blood from her nose clearly proving his theory.

He shook his head at her in frustration and then assisted the teacher in helping up a shocked Amanda who was clutching at her jaw.

El felt her eyes welling up and her lip trembling at the look of exasperation Mike had given her.  _He's angry at me._ As she watched him help Amanda to the nurse's office with the teacher, she realised she was angry at  _him_.

She huffed and grabbed her books, forcing them into her bag whilst Max hurried over. "El why did you  _do_  that?!" she hissed quietly whilst the rest of the class started to pile out.

"You didn't see her face Max! She was  _touching_  him!" El said in a furious shaking voice, on the edge of tears but trying to bite them back.

"Amanda's a bitch El. But she's not worth it. What if someone had seen you?" Max said slightly panicked.

El dropped her heavy shoulders for a moment. She knew she had gotten out of control, but she couldn't help it. She still got self-conscious about the way she looked, how she wasn't as smart or as pretty as the other girls. Mike was her one perfect person, so seeing any girl, especially any annoyingly popular and pretty girl being all over him made El want to crawl into a hole and die.

"I've got to go." El sniffed, chucking her backpack over her shoulder and leaving the classroom despite Dustin and Max calling after her. The moment she walked outside she groaned as she looked up at the sky. The heavy humid clouds looked like they were seconds from dropping sheets of rain.

El steadied her backpack and heaved a sigh because it didn't matter if the world was ending, she just wanted to get home and crawl under her duvet.

* * *

 

Mike was highly irritated by his girlfriend's antics as he rushed back to biology in a huff. Why had she done that? He knew Amanda was being ridiculous, even  _he_  wasn't that oblivious that he didn't realise she had been flirting with him. His skin had practically crawled the entire lesson.

But that didn't matter to him now. What mattered was that El had used her powers in public and someone could have  _easily_  caught her in the act. The fact that she had placed herself in danger was infuriating him. His worst fears were creeping into his mind.  _What if someone did see? What if word got back to Hopper? What if he made her go back into hiding? What if they moved out of state? Away from everyone she knew. Away from_ me _._

Mike felt hollow with fear but pressed on towards the classroom where he hoped El and his backpack were waiting for him. He needed to talk to her. Needed to make her see how  _stupid_  that had been.

When he reached the classroom though, it was to find just Dustin and Max hanging by the work station he had been at. His backpack still on the stool and no El. Mike clenched his jaw in frustration. She'd left rather than deal with the problem.

"Mike thank god." Dustin said in relief the moment he walked into the classroom. "You need to talk to El. She's _pissed_."

"Yeah well I'm pissed too." Mike snapped walking towards his backpack.

"Why are you pissed? It's not like some guy was all over  _El_." Max bit back, immediately sticking up for her best friend.

Mike glared at her for a moment. "Do you honestly think I  _care_ about Amanda? I'm pissed because El used her powers and put herself in danger. Her being sent away is my worst fear Max." He said rather abruptly.

Max and Dustin were quiet for a moment, both looking down at their shoes. "I tried to stop her." Dustin finally mumbled out.

Mike sighed in frustration and grabbed his backpack. "I'm assuming she's walking home?" he said ignoring Dustin's comment and looking at his two friends pointedly.

"Yeah she is." Max said before adding, "but go easy on her Wheeler. You have no idea how long Amanda has been planning something like this and El has  _always_  contained her anger. I think it just bubbled over." She shrugged grabbing her own backpack.

Mike felt his stomach tighten at the idea that his girlfriend had been putting up with Amanda's antics for longer than he realised. But he was still mad. Still unable to comprehend how she could just crack like that.

"Go talk to her." Dustin prompted once they got to the bike rack.

Mike sighed and held onto the handles of his bike. "Don't worry. I intend to." He said grumpily as he waved them both goodbye half-heartedly and started to pedal away from the high school.

He looked up at the sky and frowned, it was definitely going to rain.  _Great._ He thought sarcastically.

Seeing as El was walking and Mike was on his bike, it didn't take him long to catch up with her. It also didn't take long for it to start raining either. Sheets of the almost warm water droplets pelted down on him and he had to squint ahead before he saw El walking along the pavement. Even through his anger his heart trembled at the sight of her. Her white shirt was now stuck to her skin, her loose curls clutching to her temples and her skirt drenched.

Mike barely noticed how soaked through he was too. He only focused on pedalling faster until he was next to her. She noticed him out of the corner of her eye but kept her face forward, her arms hugging her chest as she walked.

"El what the hell was that?" Mike immediately asked, not able to hide the clear frustration in his voice.

"Go away Mike." El said moodily which only made Mike huff with exasperation at her behaviour.

"No. I won't  _go away_. I want to know why the hell you just used your powers in a room full of other students. You know you could have been caught right?"

"…I wasn't thinking." El mumbled darkly, still staring ahead and walking as quickly as she could whilst Mike pedalled next to her. The road slick with rain water.

"Yeah no shit you weren't  _thinking_!" Mike almost shouted. El turned to look at him with a glare.

"Just leave me alone Mike." She said her voice breaking slightly. Mike felt his heart immediately stutter at the pain in her words. He sighed in defeat.

"El just let me bike you home. It's hammering down and we're getting soaked." He told her in a calmer voice.

"Go home Mike." El huffed as she tried to speed up her walk.

"No I'm not leaving until you're safely home and we've _talked_  about this." Mike said in indignation.

El halted suddenly making Mike push the breaks on his bike and almost fall off. He steadied himself with his feet on the ground and turned to look at her again, his vision becoming obscured by his curls glued to his forehead.

" _Fine_." She said shortly whilst Mike rolled his eyes at her attitude. He scooted forward on the seat and El got on securely behind him. He noticed that she didn't hold onto him as tightly as she usually would, and he tried to pretend that it didn't hurt his feelings.

Mike focused on biking them safely to the cabin seeing as this definitely wasn't the time to have a crash because of the heavy rain. Water dripped down his face and he blinked it out of his eyes as they got closer to the house.

Once they were outside of the cabin, El immediately got off the back of the bike and walked up to the house without looking back. Mike huffed in annoyance and followed after her. Thankfully she didn't slam the door in his face and he made his way into the cosy living room locking the front door behind him.

El chucked her backpack on the couch and threw off her soaked shoes, Mike mirrored her actions before turning to her. She was stood by her bedroom door, her hands on her hips and her chest heaving through her drenched white shirt. If Mike wasn't so pissed he'd find it incredibly sexy.  _Shit I_ do _find it sexy anyway!_

Mike stared at his girlfriend and sighed in frustration. Anger subsiding as he saw the vulnerability in her eyes. "El…why did you do that?" he asked as calmly as possible.

"She was flirting with you.  _Touching_ you." She said through narrowed eyes.

"So what? I don't  _care_  about her El. I was disgusted myself." Mike said in exasperation. "Do you not trust me or something?" he said feeling a hint of anger dig back into his voice.

"I don't trust  _her_!" El shouted, her voice heavy with fury. A sob ripped from her throat, "s-she is trying to take you from me."

Mike sighed heavily and took a step closer to his girlfriend. "El she will  _never_  take me from you. No girl ever will. I love  _you_. I only want  _you_."

"Mike I'm not as smart as the other girls. I'm not as  _pretty_." El sniffed.

"That's bullshit." Mike said fiercely. "You are the  _smartest_  girl I know. You got into high school after less than a  _year_  of tutoring El. It took me eight grades to get up to that level. You are  _incredibly_  smart."

Mike took another step closer to El, thankful that she didn't step back. She sniffled and stared at him, her eyes soft and slowly warming back up. Mike looked at her.  _Really_  looked at her.

His dark eyes roamed over her expressive eyes, her beautiful cheek bones, her luscious soft pink lips and her cute button nose. Mike's eyes fell down to her neck and collarbones, the skin there begging to be kissed, begging to be marked by him. So everyone would know she was  _his_.

He gulped as he looked down at her chest, the white shirt having gone almost see through, so he could see her white lacy bra standing out against her skin. He longed to touch her there again, to really _feel_  her.

El was quivering under his gaze as his dark eyes filled with animalistic lust. Mike could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was so quiet in the cabin except for their heavy breathing that he wondered if El could hear his trembling heart.

He looked at her abdomen wanting desperately to kiss a trail down her toned skin and his gaze finally fell to her long lean legs. How he wished to have those legs wrapped around his hips. His hands were shaking and a deep fire was boiling within his soaked body.

His eyes, pupils dilated, finally flashed back to El's hazel eyes. Her own golden orbs were heavy and filled with desire. It only added fuel to the fire between them, the tension in the air building by the second.

Mike took another step closer to El, never taking his eyes off her. "You are the most  _beautiful_ woman that ever lived El. You are so pretty, you always have been. I could never want anyone else. I want you. I want  _all_  of you." He said his voice heavy with lust.

El gasped at his words and took a step closer to him too. "I want all of you too." She whispered.

"No one else will  _ever_  have you El. Because you're  _mine_." Mike almost growled, a dominance in his voice that had never been released before came rushing out of its cage.

A beautiful sigh of acceptance escaped El's throat and then she was rushing at him and he was rushing at her.

* * *

 

Their mouths immediately crashed together and there was  _nothing_  innocent about this kiss. Nothing at all innocent about their gasps, moans and how their hands tried to touch the other anywhere they could reach.

The anger El had felt only moments ago had immediately morphed into desire the second Mike had looked at her. His dark eyes so filled with lust had burned at her skin, made her heart fit to burst and for a heat to pool deep in her abdomen.

El's hands were grasping at Mike's hair whilst his hands gripped to the back of her soaking shirt. Their tongues were in a furious battle for dominance, heavy breaths and panting was the only thing that could be heard in the room. El didn't think she had ever felt so turned on before.

"Let's…go…to…my…room," El breathed out between hot kisses. She looked into Mike's eyes for a moment, they were so entranced by _need_  that she felt an immediate ache down below. He didn't speak but nodded breathlessly as he attacked her lips once more. El moaned at his fierce passionate kisses as she slowly walked backwards through her bedroom door, not once breaking their lips away from each other.

Mike knew the layout of her room by now and so El felt him steer them in the direction of her bed making her heart hammer with anticipation. Whatever was going to happen between them, she _wanted_  it. She was ready to release the excitement and longing that was bursting to be set free inside of her.

The back of El's legs collided with the bed and Mike slowly brought her down to the mattress, his body following, and their lips still attached, their tongues stroking in heated passion. He had never been on top of her like this and it was just  _wow._

El pulled at Mike's lower lip and sucked it as a deep groan escaped his mouth. He was leaning his body weight onto his elbows as their mouths slant and they deepen their kiss even further making El's heart race like crazy.  _God I want you so much._ She thinks to herself desperately. But El knows this isn't the moment for them to have sex for the first time. They don't even have protection.

_But that doesn't mean we can't do other things._ A voice, sounding a bit like Max reasons in her head. El smiles against Mike's lips and her fingers go to the bottom of his t-shirt and she starts to pull.

Mike breaks the kiss and doesn't even hesitate to help her take off the t-shirt where it then gets flung to the bedroom floor. El leans up slightly and kisses Mike's chest with her warm mouth, her tongue sneaking out to taste his skin.  _Oh wow!_

" _Shit_ ," Mike gasps his eyes tightly closed for a moment as he takes in the sensation, panting heavily. El's hands grasp at his sides to anchor herself as she trails hot kisses across his chest loving every second.

"W-what time is Hopper h-home?" Mike asks in a shaky voice through clenched teeth, his eyes still squeezed shut.

El smirks against his skin which is covered in goose bumps.  _I put those there!_ She thinks triumphantly. "Another hour or so." She says, her tongue and lips running down his sternum making him quiver and pant.

"Why do you ask?"  _Oh she knows why he's asking._

Mike's eyes slowly open and he looks at her with desire filled pupils. He bits his swollen lower lip looking down at her heaving body pinned down by his own. His gaze flickers back to her eyes. "I…I don't want to do anything you don't want to do El." He whispers breathlessly.

El reaches a hand up to his cheek, gently caressing along his heated skin. "I want to do  _everything_ with you Mike." She whispers making him gasp at her boldness.

She smiles at him, he's so freaking beautiful. "But I know we can't do  _that_ …we don't have any protection." She says, grinning slightly to herself when she sees him deflate slightly. El can't deny that she doesn't love how he desires her as much as she desires him.

El knows exactly what will cheer him up though. Her hand runs slowly down from his cheek, to the column of his neck and back onto his chest. "But we can do other things…" She says giving him a sly smile and quirks up an eyebrow.

Mike all but loses it. He groans deeply and then he's leaning down attacking her neck with his mouth, sucking on the skin and making El whimper with pleasure. Her noises only spur him on as his tongue travels to her collar bones and he nibbles and kisses at the skin whilst his fingers work on the buttons of her shirt. All El can do in the moment is pant and writhe at the overwhelming heat rushing through her body wanting  _more_  and  _more_.

Mike's then opening her shirt and El helps him to push it down her arms. Off it goes to meet his t-shirt on the floor. He pauses and stares at her bra, his eyes so drunk with love and lust that it makes El quiver. She leans back on her elbows and breathes heavily, staring at him, lapping up his attention.

"Do you want to take it off?" She whispers to him.

Mike's adam's apple bobs as he gulps nervously. His mouth is slightly gaped open and his eyes don't leave her chest as if he's in a trance. He slowly nods and a croaked, "yes," escapes his throat.

El gives him a reassuring smile through her pleasurable haze and they both sit up on their knees facing one another. El's hands graze Mike's strong shoulders and she indulges in the feel of his muscles underneath her fingers.  _He's so fucking hot, praise the day he joined the swim team!_

Mike exhales a nervous breath and then he pulls El close to his chest, their warm stomachs just touching and the feel of bare skin on bare skin is almost too much for them as they let out a joint gasp. Their lips meet once more, this time more intimately, deeper and lingering rather than furious and needy. The kiss is intoxicating and makes El desperate for  _more_.

Mike's hands are moving up El's back and meet her bra. She feels him gasp into her mouth, his hot and delicious breath excited and apprehensive about what he's about to do. And El would be lying if she pretended that she wasn't nervous too.  _What if he doesn't like them? What if they don't look right? What if they aren't big enough?_

His fingers find the two clasps and he pulls them. Nothing happens for a moment as they both chuckle at Mike's rubbish attempts to try and unclip the hooks. Finally, he figures it out and then their smiles slip off their faces, being replaced by intense eye contact.

Mike slowly pushes the straps down El's shoulders, his fingers so delicate. She takes a deep breath and pushes the bra the rest of the way and flings it onto the floor. Mike leans back slightly so he can really look at her and El's breath hitches in anticipation.

* * *

 

Mike's completely forgotten his name, where he's from and how to breathe. His pupils are completely blown as he stares unashamedly at El's naked upper body.  _HOLY SHIT._

He's pretty sure he's probably drooling as his mouth is gaped open, but he can't figure out how to close his jaw. Mike can only stare at her perfect soft breasts.  _I really want to touch them._ "Can I touch them?" He gasps out before immediately cringing at his words.  _Shit that was_ really _seductive Wheeler._

El giggles and bites her lower lip with a smile. She nods at him and Mike exhales loudly, not taking this opportunity for granted. His hand slowly reaches out and he brushes his finger down from the hickey he's left on her collar bone to her bare breast. "Oh fuck, you're  _so_ beautiful." he murmurs out, his voice suddenly deeper.

El shuts her eyes and sighs heavily as Mike caresses her breasts, gulping at how they hardened under his gentle touch. His thumbs stroke over her nipples from instinct and she  _moans_ and Mike almost dies on the spot because that is the  _best_  sound he's ever heard from her. He now sees this as a personal challenge to get more moans from her, even more seductive ones than the last one.

Mike leans in, his hands still on her breasts as he kisses the nape of her neck. El flings her head back loving it which only spurs him on more. He nips and kisses her soft skin deeply, breathing her in like never before. She whimpers as his lips brush the top of her breasts and he looks up at her through heavy lidded eyes.

El looks down at him and he almost gasps at the passion that is burning so evidently in her eyes. "Kiss me." She breathes out and he knows  _exactly_  where she wants his lips. A deep groan is ripped from Mike's chest as his mouth goes hot and wet to El's breasts and she practically jumps as the most intoxicating moan yet escapes her lips. Mike has never been more aroused in his life. He can practically feel his erection throbbing desperately. But this moment isn't about him, it's about her and Mike just wants to  _devour_  her.

His tongue and lips caress her breasts one at a time whilst his hot palms crushed onto her back, desperate to just hold her closer. She whimpers, and moans and Mike feels so fucking turned on that he can barely function. "Does that feel good baby?" He whispers against her skin.  _Baby? Where the hell did_ that _come from? Oh who cares, I've got her breast in my fucking mouth!_

"Yes!" She gasped in response, her fingers tangled in his hair, grasping at the curls rather aggressively but Mike literally doesn't care. She can do what the hell she wants because she's his and he's hers and that's all that matters. She can knock all of Amanda's teeth out for all he cares because she's  _his girl_  and he'll protect her to the ends of the earth and beyond.

"Urgh Mike I feel…I _feel_ …" El gasped moaning unable to find the words she wanted. Mike kept on sucking, licking and even nipping at her breasts as she writhed against him, but his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.  _Holy shit am I going to get her to orgasm from this?! It's rare but it_  can _happen, that's what I've read anyway._ Because of course he's been reading up on exactly how to pleasure a woman, all in preparation for this  _exact_ moment.

"Oh Mike!" El's moans are getting louder now, her voice carrying further around the cabin and he is incredibly happy they are alone. He corrects himself from earlier,  _no hearing her say_ my _name when she's about to orgasm is definitely the best sound ever!_

She whimpers and gasps, clutching his hair so tightly that Mike winches but then she's shuddering, and a low moan escapes her lips and she pushes him away from her breasts like she can't take the stimulation anymore.

They stare at each other, both panting, both in disbelief, both  _horny as hell_. And then El's dark gaze turns almost animalistic as her eyes flicker down to his crotch where his desperate erection couldn't be more obvious. "Your turn." She breathes out seductively.  _Sweet Jesus._

Before Mike can even squeak out a breath, El has unzipped his jeans with her powers and her hand just shoves right down into his boxers. "FUCK!" Mike gasps loudly as her fingers reach his erection.

He gulps for air trying to think straight but not one coherent thought can break through how amazing her hand grasping his dick feels. Mike whimpers and shuts his eyes, a sheen of sweat on his forehead. "El…" he barely manages to breathe out in a very deep voice.

"It's so hard." El whispers in fascination and Mike doesn't know if he wants to groan at her words or laugh from her genuine awe. All he knows is that he is  _not_  going to last very long because he's already throbbing like never before.

Mike wonders if El even knows what to do, how could she? But then he loudly groans as her hand starts to pump him and he almost collapses onto her from the pleasure it causes to rush through his body.

"Oh  _fuck_ … _El_ …" He moans withering against her touch as she continues to move her hand up and down and absolutely  _dominate_  him. He is completely at her mercy and he fucking loves it.  _I'm not going to last, I'm not going to last! Shit does she even know it gets messy?_

He feels himself start to twitch, his body shaking, and he groans and groans. "El I'm…I'm g-going to – " But he can't get another word out before he's seeing stars and his vision whites out as he just explodes in ecstasy. El jumps slightly in surprise but her hand stays exactly where it is.

Mike gasps and shudders as he tries to catch his breath. His whole body feels like it's actually on fire. El takes her hand out of his boxers and looks at it with curiosity which only makes Mike flush more, but with embarrassment now. "Er…do you have any tissues?" He breathlessly asks.

El looks at him and he can't believe how thrilled she actually looks. She's smiling, and her eyes are bright once more. The hurt and vulnerability from earlier is  _long_  gone. She giggles and then nods, reaching over for some tissues but then changing her mind and grabbing make out wipes instead. She cleans her hand and Mike does his best to clean himself up knowing that he is  _definitely_ going to need a shower and change his clothes the moment he gets home.

He throws the wipes in her bedroom bin and then turns to her with a dopey grin. He can't help it. That was the  _best_  orgasm he had ever had in his entire life. "That was _amazing_." He breathes out, unable to stop his eyes from growing warm with ecstasy and gratitude.

El beams and sighs contently. "It was better than I even imagined." She said smiling and pulling him down to cuddle with her on the bed.

Something in her words makes Mike smirks. "So, you've imagined this huh?" he teases, leaning down and kissing her warm forehead.

El giggles and lays her head on his chest. "Oh yeah. I've dreamed about it and thought about it loads when masturbating." She said smiling.

" _What_?!" Mike gasped out in shock.  _Holy shit she masturbates too? Whilst thinking about me?! Oh my god this is the best day of my life._

El looks up at Mike's stunned face and laughed. "Girls do it too you know." She smirks poking his cheek and making him grin and blush.

"I do now." He says playfully. El rests her head back on his chest and Mike pulls her closer in his arms, his head lying on top of her curls.

"That was honestly the best orgasm I've ever had." Mike sighed with satisfaction.

"Me too. I didn't even know you  _could_  orgasm from that. Where did you learn that?" El asked curiously.

Mike's cheeks blushed. "Er…from a book." He finally admitted.

He worried that El would laugh or think he was stupid. But instead she sighed and snuggled further into his chest. "Cool. Well you know where I am when you learn some other ways to make me orgasm." Mike gasped wordlessly with wide eyes whilst El giggled at his reaction.

They stayed in the embrace, enjoying the time together, enjoying the intimacy of their bare upper bodies touching. Mike could have stayed like that forever but when they heard the sound of Hopper's truck pulling up they  _just_ managed to get their clothes back on before he walked into the living room looking at them suspiciously.

Mike biked home later that evening with the biggest, dopiest smile on his face. Baffled by having their first argument, amazed at their intense foreplay and smug that he had got away from the cabin without Hopper knowing a thing. Little did he know that his t-shirt was totally on back to front. Oh well!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought :-)


	24. Summer Calls You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and Jonathan graduate high school and Mike and El begin to plan their summer together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! You’re all amazing <3
> 
> This chapter contains sexual themes but not any smut.
> 
> There is more smut to come for those of you who like it! For those of you not so keen, I will try and explain which section of the chapters that the smut is in, so you can avoid it if you want :-)

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

 

Chapter 24: Summer Calls You

 

_June 1986_

 

"Let's all hear it for the class of 1986!"

There was a massive round of applause throughout the stands, but nothing compared to the new graduates who all whooped, cheered and threw their caps into the air.

Mike watched on with his family and friends as he tried to make out Nancy and Jonathan in the large crowd as he clapped avidly and couldn't stop a proud grin from rising on his face. They'd done it. Despite everything, despite Jonathan missing a lot of school when Will was missing, despite Nancy losing Barb and all that grief that came with it. They had graduated high school.

Mike was sat in between El and his mom. Holly was bouncing up and down on El's lap with excitement and clapping. Mike felt his heart flutter madly at how sweet El was with Holly. His little sister absolutely adored his girlfriend and it just added to one of the million reasons why he loved her so much.

The loud noise of someone blowing their nose brought Mike out of his reverie and he turned without surprise to see his mom in pieces, clutching to her tissues. If she was bad, then Joyce was ten times worse. Mike leaned forward to take a look at her, Hopper's arm around her whilst she _sobbed_. Will was stuck next to his mom's other side, but he noticed how his best friend quickly wiped at his own tears, his pride for his older brother so obvious that it made Mike smile.

His dark eyes went back to the crowd and he sighed when he found Nancy who was running at Jonathan with the happiest grin on her face whilst other students started to disperse to find their family. He would not admit it to _anyone_ , well maybe El, but he was really going to miss his sister. They had naturally become closer after the events of 1983 and he was happy with the relationship they had now. Even if it was still a lot of teasing and grudges over the stolen money from the piggy bank that never actually got paid back. _It's not like I promised!_

"You're really going to miss her, huh?" El whispered into Mike's ear making him jump at her warm breath on his skin. He felt a shudder of delight rush through him and he turned to her with a bright smile.

"Yeah I am. But I have you to distact me." He said teasingly, giving her a slanted smile that seemed to add a pretty blush to her soft cheeks.

El said nothing in reply, maybe because Holly was still on her lap, but her face said it all with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. Mike felt his body temperature rise as he thought back to their time in her bedroom after what had been their first argument. _God if she gets that fiery every time she's jealous, I'll have to make it happen again!_

Whilst he could daydream about her getting that passionately angry, he knew he would never purposefully make her that way. She had genuinely felt inadequate to other girls and it was still bothering Mike that she could _ever_ feel that way. El was the most beautiful woman in the world, despite her flaws she was _completely perfect_ for him in every way.

After their heated make out session in El's bedroom had become foreplay, Mike hadn't stopped thinking about it. Thinking about what they had done, what they could do next and _when_. He liked to think he was a gentleman with El and he would never do anything she wasn't comfortable with. But that also didn't stop him from being a teenager. It didn't stop him from hoping that she _did_ want to do everything with him just like she had said in the heated moment. Because he _desperately_ wanted to experience everything with her.

Mike was brought out of his daydream by his mom suggesting that they should all go and locate Nancy and Jonathan to take photos. He whined having known that this part of the day was bound to come.

He stood holding Holly on his hip, his parents either side of Nancy and all of them smiling for the camera. Well Mike was more _grimacing_ than smiling until El who was stood behind Jonathan gave him a disapproving shake of her head and he forced a smile in her benefit. He did finally have a true grin on his face when his mom said she wanted a family photo _including_ El and Jonathan. He didn't know who was more thrilled. Him, El, Jonathan or Nancy. The only person who grunted displeasingly was Hopper.

Mike gave his future father in law a smirk as he put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and she hugged his waist with her arms, bringing him in closer. He knew what Hopper was thinking, that El was too young to be considered part of the Wheeler family. But if Mike had his way, one day she would share that surname with him for the rest of their lives.

"Say cheese!" Joyce sang, probably more for Holly's benefit. But everyone except his dad responded with a loud, "cheese!" Mike knew the photo will have turned out well and he made a mental note to frame it in his bedroom.

Mike nervously took charge of the camera when it came turn for the Byer's photos. There was one of Joyce and Jonathan and then Will jumped in. Then there was a joint one with Hopper and El in too. Mike of course couldn't keep his eyes off his beautiful girlfriend for those shots, and he had a sneaking suspicion that there might be a few bad angled photographs as he was too busy staring at El. He took a deep breath and tried to refocus on getting the best photos for _Joyce_ and not himself.

* * *

 

It was a couple of hours after the graduation ceremony had finished and El stood in the Byers garden with the new graduates and all their family and friends celebrating their success and the end of school with a barbecue that her dad was currently manning with a flapping Karen.

Lucas, Max, Dustin, Jen, Steve and his girlfriend Robin had all come over to join the celebrations as they hadn't been at the graduation ceremony. There was music playing from the boom box Jonathan had set up, a long table filled with food and drinks that Dustin was currently drooling over and the smell of burgers, hot dogs and ribs cooking which was making El hungry. Add that to the warm breeze and the smell of honeysuckle from Joyce's garden and El was beaming. _Summer,_ she thought with a sigh of contentment.

She could hardly believe that she had survived her freshman year of high school, let alone that she had passed her exams with flying colours. And now the summer was finally upon them and there was _so_ much El wanted to do. The smile didn't leave her face once as she helped Joyce with the food preparation and cut up bread rolls.

Her eyes wandered to her boyfriend and she watched him for a moment as he helped his dad to re-pin the "Con _grad_ ulations!" sign that had fallen down on one side. Mike's button-down shirt lifted slightly as he raised high on the balls of his feet and a sliver of his white skin above the waistband of his black dress pants came into view. El gulped and couldn't look away.

El was getting to know Mike's body more than anyone else and she was _more_ than happy with what she was discovering. To put it simply, Mike Wheeler was one _hot_ piece of ass. She yearned for another moment alone with him like they had shared in her bedroom. But in between their extracurriculars and final exams, it had been a miracle if they could even hang out with all of the party. So needless to say, they hadn't really had any time alone, and they were in _desperate_ need of it.

_Well hello summer!_ El thought smugly to herself, because they now had almost three wonderful months where they could do everything they wanted to without school or their extracurriculars. Last summer had been the first one that El had got to just about experience but now she had a _full_ summer break with lots of things she wanted to do.

After watching a ton of summer movies, El had made a list of what she hoped to achieve this summer. She wanted to have sleepovers with the whole party maybe even under the stars, she wanted dates with Mike, she wanted to go to the movies, the ice cream shop, the mall, the quarry and the woods.

Hopper and Joyce were going to get married in the fall and so El was more than excited for the wedding planning she would get to help Joyce with over the summer. Maybe even help Joyce find that very special dress.

But as El kept staring at her boyfriend, she knew there was another reason why she was looking forward to the summer. She knew they needed to have a talk about where their relationship was progressing to, but she also just wanted to experience all of the new and exciting things with him that just felt _so_ right.

Sensing her looking at him, Mike turned his dark gaze onto El and her cheeks immediately blushed, but she managed to give him a shy smile. He grinned back and walked over to her, _god why does my heart race every damn time?!_

"See something you like?" He teased her when he got close enough. Both of them stood either side of the food filled table.

"Hmm you could say that." She said playfully back, her shy smile now turning mischievous. Ever since they had become physically close, Mike had turned into quite the flirt. El didn't know if it was because his confidence had soared, but either way she _loved_ it. His cheeky smile made her skin tingle and her heart yearn deeply for him.

Mike's eyes bored into her own and El felt her heart beat quicken and a sheen of trepidation spread across her skin. They stared intensely at one another for a moment before Mike's dark eyes flickered to the house and then back to her again. "Wanna go inside for a second? It's a bit too warm out here." He said in a tone that gave nothing away to El.

"Sure." She said nervously swallowing as she played with the hem of her blue summer dress and quickly chanced a glance at her dad who was preoccupied with the barbecue looking like he wanted to be shot whilst Ted moaned to him about tax rises.

Once they had both passed the table, Mike took El's hand and led her towards the house. She looked back again to see the party sat on the grass laughing about something whilst they stuffed their faces. The new graduates were chatting happily with Steve and Robin, all of them holding a beer that their parents had allowed for this occasion. Joyce and Karen were talking and keeping an eye on Holly who was doing cartwheels on the dry grass. It seemed like everyone was quite distracted.

With this assurance, El smiled to herself and allowed Mike to drag her into the empty house. She was about to ask him where they were going when they didn't stop in the living room, but he ended up pulling her into Jonathan's room and finally let go of her hand.

Whilst Mike shut the door, El looked around with a smile. She couldn't believe this was going to be her actual bedroom in a few months. Jonathan had already been telling her that he would move out of the room before he even went to college, so he could help her to paint it. She was thinking yellow. She wanted something bright and happy, like sunshine.

The next thing El knew, Mike was hugging her from behind. His head fell into the crook of her shoulder and she smiled contently, leaning back against his hard chest whilst his arms tightened around her waist. She shut her eyes and completely melted as Mike started to pepper warm kisses up her bare shoulder and onto her neck.

Every single kiss caused a shooting sensation in El's abdomen and she bit her lip to try and calm herself down as Mike's lips moved up to her jaw and then slowly back to her ear. "I've been wanting to do this all day." He murmured into her ear before nibbling at the lobe and making El whimper softly.

She sighed, her eyes still closed as she just felt _every_ sensation of his lips against her skin. "You drive me crazy Michael Edward Wheeler." El whispered.

Mike snorted gently against her skin, his nose slightly nuzzling against her ear for a moment. "Since when are we full naming each other Jane _Eleanor_ Hopper?"

"Since…" El couldn't think of words because Mike was now pressing hot kisses to her jaw and dropping down to her neck again. "Since…" she tried again but she could barely breathe as he nibbled slightly where her neck met her collarbone. El moaned quietly and leaned her head back against his chest as he suckled gently at her skin, his tongue and teeth driving her crazy.

El opened her eyes and gasped when she realised what he was going to achieve if they carried on and she wouldn't be the only one to notice either. "Mike stop. You can't give me a hickey." She exhaled out in worry before turning in his embrace and shocking herself at the look in his eyes. _Oh god._

His pupils were blown, and his eyes looked heavy as he stared at her with such intensity that she felt heat pooling low in her abdomen. _He's horny as hell._

Her heart raced madly in her chest, her skin felt so _alive_ and sparking with electricity. She felt herself falling into the pit of desire with him where nothing else mattered, where sense and reason didn't exist. El bit her lip and looked down at Mike's mouth, his almost red lips in contrast to his pale skin were _so_ alluring. She wanted them on her skin again, wanted to feel the pleasure of his touch.

El exhaled deeply and looked up into his eyes, taking his hand in her. "Well," she whispered slowly giving in. "You can't give me a hickey where people can _see_." Her lust filled hazel eyes didn't leave the dark desperate ones as she placed his hand against her breast and they both gasped at the contact.

Mike's face went from shocked to delight so quickly that El almost wanted to laugh at how adorable he was. His fingers brushed across her bra covered breasts and El no longer felt the need to laugh _at all._ "Hmm," he almost hummed, his eyes falling down to her chest. "That sounds like a challenge I am _more_ than happy to accept." He whispered as El had to bite her lip to stop herself from whimpering just from his words.

People might have thought that she was the strongest of the pair, but no one else knew the power Mike held over her body, over her heart and over her pure existence. "Do it then." She urged, goading him, wanting him to touch her. Wanting to feel him _everywhere_.

Mike pushed her gently against the bedroom wall and his lips became feverish against her collarbones as El gasped and clung onto his biceps. He had her so worked up that she knew she was going to need _more_ from him then just a hickey, and she could tell by how his body was pinned to hers, that _he_ needed more too.

"El? Mike? Are you in here?" Joyce's voice suddenly called down the corridor making the young couple both yelp and jump away from each other. Mike immediately rushed to Jonathan's bed, sitting down and grabbing a random book and putting it on his lap, flicking to a page quickly.

All El could do was try and control her breathing and make sure her dress wasn't ruffled before Joyce came into the bedroom. "Oh, here you both are." She said with a smile. "We're about to have some cake. Do you want to come back out?" She asked them innocently.

_No, not really_. El thought glumly to herself but she placed a smile on her face and tried to not look like she was just being ravished by her boyfriend. "Er…yeah sure. I was just showing Mike my new room." She said with a smile that actually wasn't fake.

Joyce's eyes flickered to the book in Mike's lap, but whatever she was thinking, she didn't say. Instead she turned back to El with a warm smile, "just a few more weeks sweetie and we'll all be under one roof."

El exhaled happily, "I can't wait." She said softly, her voice honest and true to her soon to be stepmom. Joyce beamed and beckoned the teenagers out of the room. Mike mumbled about needing the bathroom and El tried not to smirk as she followed Joyce back out to the barbecue.

* * *

 

As Mike came out of the house some ten minutes later he felt frustrated in more ways than one. He was tired of having to sneak away with El, he was tired of not having enough _time_ with her, he was tired of lurking in bathrooms trying to calm himself down and he was tired of coming up with excuses when him and El were caught in the act.

_God if only we could go away together._ He thought, sighing internally. He was four months away from turning 16 so of course he was too young to even get a motel room. Mike hated the lack of options when all he wanted was time with El and preferably _alone_.

He guessed the summer would make it easier to have time with El and he was more than excited to help her complete her 'to do' list for the summer break. _What a shame_ I'm _not on the 'to do' list…_

Mike was thinking about the things El was keen to do this summer when he thought about the fact that she wanted them all to have sleepovers and was desperate to sleep under the stars considering it was something she'd never experienced. It was in that moment that the idea of camping popped into Mike's mind, causing his eyebrows to rise with surprise at the thought.

_Yeah that could work! The whole party could go so El gets the joint sleepover she wants. It'll be warm weather, so we could potentially sleep under the stars one night, me and her might even be able to have some alone time. We could go on a hike or something and swim in the lake properly this time._

Mike was now beaming at the idea and plopped down onto the grass with the rest of the party, telling them his ideas. He was happy to see they all agreed after they had finished teasing him and El about where they had snuck off to.

"Wouldn't we need like chaperones though?" Jen said as an afterthought. All of their eager smiles fell. _Oh, shit didn't think about that._

Mike's eyed Hopper who was tucking into a slab of cake and purposely blowing crumbs at Steve's hair. He didn't exactly like the idea of his girlfriend's father chaperoning their trip. His own parents would be no better and after the look Joyce had given the book in his lap earlier, he knew she wasn't much of an option either.

He was just about to give up when his attention was caught by his older sister who was laughing at something Jonathan was saying to her. Mike gasped at the sudden possibility. "Be right back!" he said to the rest of the party as he stumbled to his feet. _Damn all these long limbs!_

"Nancy can I talk to you for a sec?" He asked his sister the moment he reached her side.

"Sure," she said, her cheeks a little flushed from the alcohol she was drinking. She gave Jonathan a kiss and then wandered off with Mike where they stood away from everyone else.

"Please don't tell me you want sex advice." She said before he could speak. Mike gaped at her embarrassed and recoiled slightly.

"Ew _no_! As if I'd come to _you_ for sex advice!" Mike cringed, immediately disgusted at the thought of his sister telling him the ways to please a woman. He was more than happy with his book thank you very much!

"Does that mean you _need_ sex advice?" Nancy asked scrutinising him and making Mike blush.

" _No_." He said in a huff, feeling irritated and wondering why the hell he had even thought to ask his sister for a bit of help.

Nancy stayed quiet and Mike took his opening. "Look…we, the party I mean, want to go camping. And we're going to need like a chaperone for the parents to even let us go."

"I'm sure Hopper would be _more than happy_ to chaperone and keep an eye on you little brother." Nancy winked evilly.

Mike glared at his sister. "Yes, I'm _sure_ he would." He whispered through gritted teeth. He knew he wasn't going to get her to agree if he got angry with her. So Mike took a deep breath for the sake of the party. "Please Nance. Do you think you and Jonathan would want to come? Pretty please? It'd be really fun and our last time to hang out before you go to college." He pleaded, hoping he was giving her bambi eyes reminiscent of El.

Nancy narrowed her eyes at Mike for a while as if she was thinking through his proposal. Finally she exhaled and nodded her head slightly. "Seeing as you put it so sweetly Michael, yes I will chaperone you guys. Obviously, you'll still have to get the parents to agree."

Mike felt like cheering but contained himself, allowing just a wide grin instead. "Thank you! I _promise_ we'll be good. And I'm sure mom, Joyce and Hopper will be fine with it if you and Jonathan are coming."

"Where are we all going?" Steve suddenly asked cheerfully, walking up to the siblings without invitation. Mike was so happy in the moment that he didn't even have the heart to tell Steve that his hair was plastered with cake crumbs and frosting.

In the end Mike wished he _had_ mocked Steve because only five minutes later their camping trip had gained two more guests. Dustin was over the moon with Steve and Robin coming too and before long word spread to the parents scattered around the yard.

Thankfully with his mom and Joyce saying yes almost immediately, Hopper clearly felt awkward if he said no, so he begrudgingly agreed. Mike however did not miss the pointed look that the chief gave him. _Ah well, another battle for another day._ He thought happily to himself as El fed him cake on the grass, a grin on both of their faces. Mike watched her closely, both of them sharing knowing glances. This camping trip was going to be _interesting_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this short but hopefully sweet chapter :-) The party’s camping trip is next!


	25. Let’s Go Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party goes on their first unforgettable camping trip together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments on the story so far! You are all amazing and your feedback keeps me motivated. :-) 
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains sexual themes and smut about 4 sections down in the chapter.

The Life You Deserve 

* * *

 

Chapter 25: Let’s Go Camping

 

_July 1986_

 

Whilst the camping trip had been Mike's idea, planning it had been _very_ stressful. They had to get all of the parents to agree, which included Max's mom who wasn't very keen on the idea at first. Thankfully El begged Hopper to have a word with Susan and when the idea came from the chief of police, she wasn't exactly going to say no.

Mr and Mrs Sinclair had of course been fine with the idea as well as Mrs Henderson. Jen's parents had taken a while to decide if she could go on the two-day camping trip seeing as boys were going too, namely her boyfriend. But they softened once they realised that the trip was being supervised by four young adults.

Dustin had been dating Maggie off El's track team since El set the two of them up at the beginning of June. He had asked her to come and thankfully her parents had been pretty chilled about the idea. So when all the permissions had finally come in, the whole group were able to plan a weekend date in late July that suited Steve and Robin's work schedules.

They all had a meeting at the Byers soon to be Hopper/Byers house and Joyce had sat at the top of the table making a list for them all of exactly what they would need. Hopper interrupted now again with suggestions and Mike could tell by the way the chief was pacing up and down that he was nervous about this camping trip and he knew _exactly_ why.

It took until the day of the camping trip for Hopper to corner Mike. They had all been piling supplies, tents and equipment into Steve's car when Mike saw a shadow lurking over him and turned to find the chief looking down at him, eyes narrowed and an ominous look on his face. Mike gulped.

"Come on Wheeler. Let's go for a quick walk." He said, not asking but demanding. Mike quickly glanced over at El for help but she was too busy helping Nancy with putting bags into the back of her car. Mike sighed in defeat and gave Hopper a glum nod.

They walked in silence and passed the house and the back garden, their footsteps taking them towards the woods. Mike looked around nervously wondering if Hopper was planning on murdering him.

Thankfully they stopped just shy of the beginning of the trees and Mike could still see the house ( _safety)_ in the distance. Hopper leaned against one of the trees, with a pointed look on his face and his arms crossed over his broad chest. It didn't help that his biceps seemed to flex making Mike even more terrified for his life.

"So Wheeler…I'm just going to cut to the chase. What are your intentions with my daughter on this camping trip?"

Mike's eyes widened so quickly he worried he was going to burst a blood vessel. He felt a cold sweat start to rise up his body and his heart pounded uncomfortably. _Well shit…what am I meant to say to that? I want to literally do everything to your daughter that she will allow?_

"Er…I mean…I want her to have fun?" Mike finally choked out, averting his eyes from Hopper.

"What _kind_ of fun?" Hopper said in a _dangerously_ slow tone.

"Um…well you know, like s-swimming, toasting marshmallows, g-ghost stories…er…like the usual things you do on camping trips…like going on walks and um…"

"Okay quit your rambling." Hopper said lifting one hand up to halt Mike's nervous words. He sighed and looked directly at the young man. "Look kid, I know you and El are getting older but I don't want you taking this trip as a piece of freedom that you _need_ to exploit."

"No sir! I… _we_ wouldn't." Mike said quickly, his palms sweating.

Hopper scoffed clearly finding Mike's words amusing which only added to his anxiety. "I swear we wouldn't like… _exploit_ our freedom." He said hoping to appease the chief. _If El's up for making the most of our freedom, then fuck yeah, I am too!_

The chief shook his head like he was disappointed. "You know Wheeler, you really aren't as slick as you think you are."

" _What_? Um…sir?" Mike asked sheepishly, already hitting himself for even questioning Hopper's words, because he clearly knew something Mike didn't.

"Well let's start with the amount of times I've come into _my_ house to find you with your hands all over my daughter, all the 'bathroom breaks' you need to take, like do you _seriously_ expect me to believe you had mystery meat _three_ days of the week?" He asked incredulously.

Mike was bright red at this point and looking down at the forest floor. "You'd be surprised…" he mumbled thinking of all the disgusting food that the cafeteria served but definitely _not_ about to admit to Hopper the real reason why he was always in the bathroom when the chief came home.

"Or should I mention two months ago when you strolled out of my daughter's bedroom with your t-shirt back to front?" Hopper asked with a raised eyebrow.

_Oh shit. I'm too young to die. I've not even made a will. Not that I even_ own _anything!_

"My point is kid, you really aren't as innocent as you try and make out."

_Yeah well neither is your daughter._ Mike felt the words desperate to come out, but bit on his tongue desperately to keep his thoughts from spilling out. If they did, he had _no_ doubt in his mind that this camping trip would be cancelled.

"I remember being your age. I get it, okay? I just want you to realise that there is no rush. You are both still 15. You're _underage_ and I will have no qualms about putting your ass in jail Wheeler." Hopper said with authority in his voice.

Mike sighed knowing that if he actually wanted to go on this camping trip anytime soon, he just had to do and act like Hopper wanted him to.

"Yes sir. We will… _behave_." Mike said looking at the chief and trying to keep eye contact.

"Good. And jesus kid, stop calling me _sir_. I'm not fucking British you know."

Mike could help but laugh in relief that the tension had finally dropped. "Right sorry…Hopper." He said with a small smile as they made their way back to the house.

"You'll understand when it's yours and El's daughter." Hopper said with a sigh, looking ahead of him as they walked.

His words shocked Mike and he almost went straight first into a tree if it wasn't for the chief grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him out of the way. He barely noticed though, he was more consumed by what Hopper had said. "Y-you think me and El will have _children_?!" he asked with a dry voice.

Hopper chuckled and spared Mike a grin. "You called her for 350 days didn't you?"

"353 actually."

"Potato potarto. Well I've never heard of anything so sappy…and I _guess_ romantic in all my life. So yes, I think you two will do the whole shebang. Marriage, babies. But _please_ no time soon okay?" Hopper said, his last words coming out almost desperate.

Mike blushed but he was beaming. "Yeah, I promise, no time soon." He said cheerfully. Hopper gave him a warm look and the two men carried on the rest of the walk back to the cars in silence, although _comfortable_ silence. Mike couldn't get the grin off his face, he truly felt that the ice that had formed between him and Hopper when he kept El away for almost a year had just cracked. For the first time, he honestly felt like he could maybe have _more_ than just an amicable relationship with Hopper. Maybe they could become friends in a way…maybe even like father and son.

* * *

 

"Are we there yet?" Max asked twiddling her thumbs on her knees. She was sat in between El and Lucas in the backseat of Nancy's car whilst Mike was riding shot gun, his long legs stretched out. That boy was seriously a _tree_.

"No Max." Nancy said calmly.

Max nodded impatiently and looked at El next to her. Her best friend was watching the dense trees they passed with such awe that it made Max grin. She couldn't begin to imagine what it had been like to grow up in a lab, to have never truly seen the _sky_. They really had to make this the best camping trip El would ever go on, she deserved it.

Max looked briefly at Mike who was laying back on the seat, his head to the side where he just stared at El. It didn't even look like he was blinking. Max rolled her eyes in amusement and turned her eyes on her boyfriend, almost jumping in surprise when she realised he was giving her the same look Mike was giving El. She felt her cheeks immediately warm up.

Lucas averted his eyes almost shyly but Max reached for his hand and gave it a gently squeeze until he turned his beautiful warm eyes back to hers. She leaned in so she could whisper in his ear, the music from the radio drowning her out from any pricking ears.

"Are you excited for our trip stalker?" she whispered to him, smiling against his ear and feeling him shudder slightly at the touch.

He gave her a dazed smile and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, are you?" Lucas asked her, his eyes nervous but _so_ sweet that it just melted her heart. Max knew where his nerves were coming from because they fluttered slightly in her stomach too. After months of heated kisses and gentle exploratory touches, Max had decided that it was time to take things further in their relationship. To go the _whole_ way.

When she had mentioned it to Lucas he had of course been more than eager to comply. But now it was said time, she felt oddly shy. He had seen her naked before after numerous make out sessions lead to heated passion, but what if she was crap at sex? What if it _really_ hurt? Like to the point where she couldn't carry on? Lucas was the purest, most wonderful thing in Max's life and she _hated_ the thought of disappointing him.

She didn't even realise she hadn't responded to his question, but her boyfriend's hand gently came up to her cheek, stroking her skin so softly and bringing her out of her daze. She locked eyes with him and felt her heart flutter. He was so perfect and the love in his eyes was more than she deserved.

"It's gonna be okay. If you…you know, change your mind or whatever, that's cool too." Lucas told her quietly, being careful not to be overheard. His warm smile made Max instantly relax and she knew in that moment that whatever happened between them, she would _never_ be able to regret.

"Thank you stalker." Max said softly, leaning in and placing a loving kiss on his lips, that she hoped would resonate how much he meant to her. No one else came close to truly understanding the real Max under all of her armour. El was getting there and the rest of the party were a few steps behind, but Lucas just _knew_ her. And the thought of him being her only one, in every sense of the word was suddenly no longer a scary thought. In fact it was an _incredible_ thought.

She leaned her forehead against his and smiled, keeping eye contact. "It's going to be great. I can't wait." She whispered.

* * *

 

"No pushing!" Steve shouted exasperated, his hands on his hips as the teenagers all rummaged around for their backpacks and tents, all of them excited and hyper to set up their camp near the lake.

"Sorry _mom_!" Max shouted rolling her eyes making the party snigger and for Maggie, Jen, Nancy and Jonathan to look on with confusion.

"Aw Steve can we go in the lake first! _Look_ at it!" Dustin whined, almost jumping up and down on his feet on the soft glass that lead straight towards the dark sand and then to the water front. The water was looking stunning in the hot July day, all deep blue and sparkling.

"No Dustin. We need to set up the tents _first_." Steve said giving him a pointed look.

"But _Steve_!" The party moaned in unison.

" _Oh_! Shit heads! Don't piss your pants. The sooner you get your tents up the quicker you can get out to the lake." Steve said with a huff, his hands still firmly on his hips and Robin giving him an amused look.

"You heard the man." Jonathan chuckled as he passed Nancy some of the poles for their tent. The prearranged plan was that the older couples would obviously share tents, then Mike and Lucas, El and Max, Dustin and Will, and then Jen and Maggie.

El was thankful that Max had an inkling about how to put up a tent because she was completely clueless. She looked on with curiosity as Max fitted the poles together and weaved them through the tent material as she asked El to pass certain tools every now and then.

"Need help ladies?" Lucas's voice called and El turned with a smile to see her friend and her boyfriend coming over, eager to help. She was not at all surprised that they already had their tents up.

"No, we're good stalker, aren't we El?" Max said hammering one of the metal stakes into the grass.

"Yeah totally." El said cringing holding one of the stakes for Max and knowing her input had been mediocre, not that her best friend seemed to care.

Mike chuckled and came over to El, putting his arm around her shoulders and giving her a sweet kiss on her cheek. She smiled happily at him, her chest warming considerably whilst Lucas went over to pester Max and insist on helping her stake the ground.

"Hi." El beamed looking up at Mike as she hugged his waist and snuggled against his chest.

"Hi." He grinned, his eyes warm and loving as he gave her an eskimo kiss.

"Wheeler you're distracting my assistant!" Max said looking up and blowing a strand of red hair from her warm face.

"I'm not even sorry." Mike called back, kissing El on her forehead and making her giggle.

"Don't worry MadMax, I'll be your glamourous assistant." Lucas teased before he went over to El who handed him the remaining metal stakes. Max gave him an amused smirk but said nothing, allowing him to help her, but not take over. Independent woman and all that!

"What the fuck?! Why won't these fit properly?" Steve's voice echoed as he looked frustratingly at his tent.

"It's because you've put your tent on the wrong way!" Dustin shouted exasperatedly, coming over to help his brother whilst Will chucked their sleeping bags into their already completed tent and then went over to assist Jen and Maggie.

"No, I haven't!" Steve exclaimed, running a hand through his sleek hair.

"Dude, the tent door is currently under your feet."

The whole group burst out laughing as Steve picked up one of his feet and realised that yes, his tent door was on the grass.

"How were you expecting us to get _in_?" Robin said laughing as she came over with their sleeping bags.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck whilst everyone else continued to chuckle and wipe at their watering eyes. "I don't know…through one of the windows I guess?" He mumbled.

"You're ridiculous Steve." Mike grinned shaking his head.

"Hey! I won't have any teasing from _you_ Wheeler! Unless you want me to divulge our little secret?" Steve warned him.

"What secret?!" Dustin, Lucas and Max asked in unison, all of their faces hungry for the gossip to be spilled.

"It's nothing." Mike blurted out, his cheeks just as red as El's as she thought back to Steve catching them making out in his swimming pool. Her legs wrapped around Mike's waist and her hand touching his –

"Sorry children but I can't _possibly_ tell you, otherwise I'd have no blackmail over young Wheeler." Steve smirked, winking at a very annoyed Mike whilst Dustin saved his tent.

"So can we get into the lake now?" Mike quickly asked in what El knew was an attempt to change the subject.

"Fine by me." Nancy said already in her swimsuit and putting sun cream on Jonathan's shoulders.

"Yes, as long as you all put on sun cream first." Steve said giving them all a pointed look in turn, like the true mother he was. El really liked Steve and how protective he was over the group. "Protection first. Isn't that right Wheeler?" He teased making the group erupt in laughter and for Mike to freeze, his skin the colour of a tomato. _Scratch that…maybe Steve's actually a big fat jerk!_

El went into her now complete tent with Max and they got changed into their bikinis. Max opting for a blue one tied by strings and El choosing a high waisted pink one which thankfully didn't require the annoying strings. She had pondered bringing her red bikini that Mike had seemed to love so much, but El didn't want to give Steve any more leverage to tease them about the pool incident.

"I'm glad we stuck with the leg waxing." Max suddenly said stroking her own leg. "Look how soft these babies are!"

El grinned and gave Max's leg a little stroke making them both laugh loudly. "You know dad's leg hair hasn't grown back properly." She said playfully thinking back to the poor chief of police having a strip of his leg hair waxed off.

Max cackled with mirth and shook her head. "His stupid fault for not backing down!"

The girls left the tent and chatted away with Maggie and Jen whilst the boys got into their swimming trunks, taking ages because they were all messing about trying to tip the other one's tent. _Boys._ El thought with a sigh.

"Stalker if you don't get out here in _three_ seconds you're not putting sun cream on my body!" Max shouted loudly. The girls all giggled when Lucas appeared a second later and rushed to Max eagerly who then chucked him the sun cream with a smirk.

Jen and Maggie put their own sun cream on and El was massaging the lotion into her legs when Mike came over with a smile. El looked at him and felt like she couldn't breathe. _Swim team rules all._ He was getting more toned every single time she saw him in his swimming trunks and _damn_ was it distracting.

She noticed with a huff of annoyance that he had already put sun cream on. "What?" he asked her amused when he was right in front of her. She straightened up and Mike's dark eyes fell to her body, she blushed momentarily noticing the way he looked at her. _Wow._ But then she remembered why she had been annoyed.

"I wanted to put sun cream on you." She almost pouted.

Mike's eyes finally moved back up to her face and smiled blushing too. "Sorry. It's just…I get kind of _distracted_ when you put sun cream on me and your dad…well I told your dad we'd behave." He said sighing.

El raised her eyebrow at her boyfriend. "When did you tell him that?" She asked half curious and half annoyed that they supposedly had to _behave_ now.

Mike rubbed the back of his neck which was a nervous trait of his. "He kind of cornered me this morning and we had a talk. It wasn't _too_ bad I guess." He shrugged. "But he said that we're still young and there's no need to rush anything."

El was annoyed that she wasn't part of this discussion because she would have told her dad a very different response. What was so wrong with exploring the intimate side of their relationship? She knew Mike was the person she would be with for the rest of her life, so what if they wanted to deepen their relationship. El smirked to herself, _well why not tease him a little._

She sighed and picked up the sun cream. "I guess that's okay. I'll just put this lotion on by myself seeing as we have to _behave_ …" She said as innocently as she possibly could. El heard Mike whine in response but she just squirted the cream into her hands and slowly rubbed it onto her upper chest.

El chanced a glance at Mike whilst she massaged in the cream and had to bite her tongue not to laugh. His mouth was gaped open and his eyes were wide as he stared at what her hands were doing. He hadn't even noticed that she was looking at him because he was too distracted. When she moved onto more chaste areas of her body like her arms, Mike finally blinked rapidly as if he was waking up from a dream.

He finally held her gaze and huffed. "That was mean." He moaned making her smirk. "Well you shouldn't be _promising_ things to my dad." El goaded.

"Well I didn't _promise_ him…" Mike said sheepishly, his resolve already breaking.

"Hmm _interesting_ …" El said softly, giving him a knowing grin.

"Come on Mileven! You two are seriously always the last to get into the water!" Dustin called from the lake where there was already a lot of splashing and laughing going on.

"Well that's odd, because Mike and El _love_ the water. Don't you?" Steve shouted.

"SHUT UP STEVE!" Mike and El shouted back in embarrassment.

El turned back to Mike and grinned shaking her head in exasperation. "Come on let's go." She said before starting to run. "Race you to the water!" she called back laughing to herself.

"Hey that's _cheating_!" Mike shouted already hot on her tail. _Damn his long legs!_ She almost made it to the shore before screeching as Mike lifted her up bridal style and ran into the water with her, throwing her in.

She broke the surface and spurted laughing. "You _jerk_!" She teased hitting a chuckling Mike in the arm before splashing him. El couldn't be annoyed for long though as her boyfriend grabbed her legs and pulled her close to him.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms followed suit around his neck. They rubbed noses and beamed at one another.

"I love you." Mike whispered staring into her hazel eyes and making her heart flood with so much love that she didn't even know what to do with it all.

"I love you too." El grinned, placing a soft kiss on his lips before moving her hands quickly to his shoulders and pushing him down into the water for a second, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

He gasped coming back up to the surface as El started to swim away from him laughing. " _Oh_ you are _so_ getting it!" He shouted as he swam to catch her. Of course she had no chance of out swimming him when he was on the damn swim team but she still giggled like a child when he scooped her up again and spun her around in the water. It was an innocent, romantic and _beautiful_ moment under the July sun.

That was until Dustin declared an epic battle of chicken…

* * *

 

"I swear to god if any of you little shits get water in my hair, I will personally _drown_ you." Steve warned the teenagers as he bobbed in the water, being careful that his sleek hair was protected from the water whilst Robin climbed unto his shoulders to play chicken.

Mike snorted but didn't say anything. Yes, it would be _so_ tempting to push Steve under the water, but he still had blackmail on Mike and El that they didn't want to come out to all their friends. He only hoped that Max would do the honour if her current scheming face was anything to go by.

According to Dustin this was going to be the most epic battle of chicken there ever was, as for once everyone had a partner to play with. It was definitely going to be the biggest version of the game that Mike had played.

"Are you okay to get on?" Mike asked El, turning to her in the water. His heart sang with joy at the look of enjoyment on her face.

"Yes." She breathed eagerly before he grabbed her legs, dipped into the water enough to guide her legs in place before rising out of the water with her sitting on his shoulders. He tried to pretend the fact that her thighs were either side of his face wasn't making him excited.

There were six couples in total and the noise as they began playing chicken was incredible. There was shouting, goading, laughing and screams as the girls fell in the water one after the other.

It was down to Mike and El and Max and Lucas. "No cheating!" Max said to El, giving her an amused glare.

"How could she cheat at _this_?" Jen called laughing. The party, Jonathan, Nancy and Steve just smiled whilst Robin and Maggie chuckled.

"Oi, me and my girlfriend got into the final fair and square." Mike called, grinning as Lucas and Max came closer for the final battle.

"And I'm about to beat you fair and square!" Max teased, her hands already out ready to fight with El.

"As _if_!" Mike scoffed. It turned out Max and Lucas did win, but it was a great final and a lot of near misses when El and Max almost both pushed each other down at the same time. They giggled and fought whilst Mike and Lucas just grinned at each other in amusement at their girlfriends' antics.

Max found a spot on El's side just under her ribs where she was apparently very ticklish because a few seconds later she burst into hysterical laughter before falling off Mike's shoulders before he could even try and secure her. He helped her up and out of the water into his arms whilst Max and Lucas shouted their victory and everyone cheered for them.

"Sorry," El said still chuckling, looking incredibly stunning under the bright sun, her hair more golden than ever and water droplets sliding slowly down her soft skin. Mike found his breath taken as he looked at her. She was an angel.

"That's okay." Mike told her, giving her a dopey grin as his palms found her hips and pulled her closer in the water. El wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs went back to straddling his waist.

"You're not mad that we lost?" She asked him playfully, her eyebrow raised as she studied his face.

He totally wasn't mad at all but what was the harm in a bit of flirting? "Well I mean, I'm a bit sad you know?" He pouted.

El giggled and looked him straight in the eyes, her gaze warm and blinding him with her beauty. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" she whispered seductively as her thighs tightened around his waist.

Mike's heart was _pounding_ in his chest. _Oh hell yeah! I can think of plenty of things you can –_ "How about a kiss?" He grinned.

El gave him a sly grin before leaning in, Mike also meeting her lips eagerly. Their lips moved together deeply and his whole body seemed to shake in trepidation. El slanted her face slightly to intensify the kiss and then her tongue was slipping into his mouth and he could taste her. Mike's groaned into her mouth as his tongue stroked hers and one of his hands left her hip and crept into her hair, clutching it slightly. _Shit, aren't I meant to be behaving?_

They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice that the group had stopped the celebrations of Max and Lucas's victory and they had all turned to see why Mike and El hadn't joined in the celebrations.

Jen and Maggie were giggling, Max was rolling her eyes, the boys were sniggering and Nancy just looked plain disgusted. "MIKE!" She shouted.

The kiss ended abruptly at the sound of his sister's voice and Mike turned to look at Nancy through heavy eyes. "Yeah what's up?" he asked her casually and probably too sarcastically because Steve ripped into him.

"Oh I'm sure _something's_ up!"

Before Mike could retort, his face bright red and before anyone could even burst out laughing, El had narrowed her eyes and a small tidal wave of water raced over Steve, engulfing his whole body and his –

"My HAIR! _Oh my god_!" He shrieked which only then directed the laughter on him as he swam to the shore in a panic at his destroyed hair. Robin was laughing so much she was worried she might drown, so she ended up swimming after him chuckling all the way to the shore.

Mike turned to El and beamed, "did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

She grinned and shrugged her dainty shoulders. "You _may_ have mentioned it." Mike kissed her eagerly but less needy now that he knew that people were watching.

"Come on," He told her playfully, indicating for her to get onto his back. El smiled happily and he swam them around, all of them laughing and joking with the rest of the group.

Mike constantly looked back at El, feeling so incredibly proud of how she had adapted to the water. He remembered how last summer she had barely gone in the lake, too terrified. But now she was a confident swimmer and actually enjoying herself. Her bravery and determination was yet another reason why Mike loved her so much.

* * *

 

The group had been in the lake for _hours_ , sometimes playing games, sometimes just basking in the water as the sun beat down on them. Everyone was now sleepy, sun kissed and content as they sat around the camp fire whilst Steve in his apron galore made them hot dogs.

El had a towel around her shoulders still in her bikini as she watched the flames for a moment. Mike had gone off with Will to collect more wood and Max and Lucas were talking alone just slightly away from the camp site. El watched them curiously for a while. They weren't making out but they were obviously having an intimate chat as they kept kissing and then whispering again with matching smiles.

After a while Steve called them all over for their late dinner and Mike joined El on the log as they munched on their hot dogs whilst Dustin told them all ghost stories. Max interjected now and again with, "yeah like _that_ would happen" and "seriously Henderson? I've heard scarier things from a two-year-old."

"Well if you've got something better, then say it MadMax!"

"Fine Dusty, I will…"

El wasn't really listening, more consumed with how Mike had his arm around her and kept pressing hot kisses to her temple and forehead, his nose nuzzled into her curly locks that were a bit frizzier than usual from the water. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies and her heart raced at how close he was.

That heart pounding feeling stayed with El for the rest of the night until Nancy suggested they all get a good night's sleep after the activities of the day and they all started to part ways.

El couldn't help but kiss Mike with hunger before they went their separate ways. His gentle and hot touches and kisses over the last few hours had been driving her _mad_ with desire. Her hands dove into his hair as she pulled him tightly to her body, pressing her chest against his and hearing him groan into her mouth. It sent fire straight to her belly and she tried to put her feelings into the kiss, her lips moving greedily over his.

She finally pulled away and wasn't surprised to see that Mike looked just as dazed as she felt. "Good night. I love you." She whispered to him breathlessly.

"Night. I love you too." He said sheepishly, his eyes wide and a big dreamy smile on his face. El giggled as she watched him stumble to his tent, almost tripping over his own feet like he was drunk. El sighed with regret that she wasn't following him and begrudgingly went to her own tent.

She had just changed into a tank top and sleep shorts when Max came into the tent, her cheeks flushed. El looked at her in amusement, "You okay?" she asked as she brushed her frizzy hair and put it into a high messy bun.

Max nodded and bit her lip taking a deep breath. El frowned, understanding her best friend enough by now to know she was about to confess something.

"I kind of need you to leave the tent El. Like for the night."

"What?" El laughed in surprise, assuming Max was joking with her. But her best friend crossed her arms and rubbed at her skin nervously for a second.

"You're serious? Why?" El whispered.

Max exhaled deeply and then smiled slightly. "Lucas is coming into this tent to spend the night with me. So can you sleep in Mike's tent?" She asked bravely, surprising El.

Whilst spending the night in the same tent with her extremely handsome boyfriend was _very_ appealing, El needed a few questions answered first. "Are you and Lucas…"

"We might do. But we're going to see where the night takes us." Max answered honestly, picking up immediately on what El wanted to ask.

El couldn't help but smile warmly at her best friend. She understood Max's feelings more than most and she was happy for her, whatever happened, because El knew Lucas would always treat Max the way she deserved.

"Okay then. Well I guess I best…" El said indicating that she should leave.

"If you don't mind." Max grinned.

El stood up and was about to leave when she turned to her best friend and engulfed her in a hug. "Be safe and have a good time. And don't do anything you don't want to." She whispered to Max, not realising until that moment how protective she felt over her.

Max chuckled and nodded against her embrace. "Don't worry El. And I could say the same to you too."

El laughed and shook her head as they pulled out of their hug. "Oh, don't worry I don't think we'll be doing _that_ tonight. Mike told my dad we'd _behave_." She said rolling her eyes in exasperation at her boyfriend.

Max scoffed, "yeah right. We'll see how long that lasts." El giggled and gave her best friend one more hug before leaving the tent. Unsurprisingly, she passed Lucas who was sneaking out of his tent.

They caught each other's eyes and both smiled awkwardly at the situation. "Er…thanks for swapping tents El." He whispered sheepishly.

"That's fine. Just…treat her good. Okay?" She told him, smiling honestly.

Lucas grinned and nodded, "always." He sighed happily. El gave his shoulder a quick squeeze and then they parted ways.

El checked that the camp was indeed quiet and empty before sneaking over to Mike and Lucas' tent and slowly unzipping it with her powers. She snuck in and then zipped it back up quietly.

She turned in the darkness of the room and grinned when she saw Mike laying on his front, snoring softly with his face in the pillow. He had unzipped his sleeping bag and used it instead as a cover that barely covered his sprawled-out body. El bit her lip as she noticed he was just in his boxers and took a moment to appraise his body. _Yum._

El tiptoed over to him and knelt down on her knees, watching the rise and fall of his toned back for a moment, marvelling in the muscles there. She instantly felt that fire deepen in her stomach, _begging_ for something to happen.

She leaned closer to him and slowly pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. He didn't wake up but his breath did halt for a moment before he went back to his snoring. El pressed another kiss in between his shoulder blades and Mike's eyes started to open in confusion. Her lips pressed another kiss just slightly lower and Mike completely froze terrified.

He turned abruptly, his eyes wide before he realised it was her and exhaled a very relieved breath. "What?" she asked him, chuckling quietly at his strange behaviour.

"I thought it had to be Lucas seeing as he's meant to be in the tent!" Mike said rubbing at his sleepy eyes.

El snorted, "sorry. I can go get him if you want?" she teased.

Mike huffed and stared at her deadpan for a moment, not even bothering to tease back. He blinked and then seemed to realise that she was actually there. They were _alone_.

"Where is Lucas?" Mike asked nervously looking over to the side of the tent where their friend should have been sleeping.

El smiled slowly, "well it seems I've been chucked out of my tent in exchange for Lucas."

Mike's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wait…so Max and Lucas are…"

El nodded and Mike's eyes widened in shock. "He could have told me! I wouldn't have been so surprised when you came in."

She shrugged and gave him a playful grin. "So you don't mind me sleeping in here?" she whispered.

"Are you kidding me?! There's no one else I'd rather sleep with." He said quickly with an eager smile before realising what he said and bypassing pink blush and going straight to red.

"I mean sleep as in _sleep_! Not that I don't _want_ to sleep with you. Like I _really_ want to sleep with you. But I'm not pressuring you and I – "

El silenced his nervous ramblings by grabbing his face and kissing him firmly to which he immediately relaxed in her hold, his hands moving up to her waist. She finally broke the kiss and lay her forehead against his. El felt like it was only fair that they talked about what they both wanted to happen, she didn't want to push him and she knew he didn't want to push her.

"Mike I'm not ready to…you know, have sex. But I was kind of wanting to _explore_ some more." She whispered, her eyes not leaving his, making her heart pound as the recognition of her words hit his dark gaze. "How would you feel about that? Is that okay?" she added nervously.

Mike gulped and nodded his head gently so the action didn't push her forehead away. "Yeah…that's more than okay." He said breathlessly, his eyes falling to her lips. El couldn't stand the tension building between them a moment longer. She crashed her lips to Mike's and they both moaned in unison at the hot contact.

Mike pulled El down to him onto his make shift bed and he engulfed her in his arms, his palms flat and expansive on her back. They breathed heavily as they shared passionate kisses, their tongues stroking and fighting for dominance as they became completely consumed by their desire for one another.

Mike's hands were sneaking under El's tank top, the material riding up whilst her fingers dug into his dark curls, tugging him even closer and wrapping her leg around his waist, wanting no distance between them. Mike's fingers moved to her upper back and he gasped against her mouth when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra.

He rolled them over so El was flat on her back and Mike pinned her, his body just off hers by leaning onto his hands as he continued to kiss her desperately. El pulled his lower lip between her teeth and bit down making him gasp with pleasure as his left hand left the floor and moved up her now exposed stomach and under the tank top, cupping her breast and making them both moan.

"You're so beautiful," Mike said in between breathless kisses, his eyes dark and heavy. El panted, staring at him with love and with _want_. He was so perfect and she wanted to feel _everything_ with him. She wanted to explore every possibility only with _him_.

"Mike," El whimpered, clutching his hair and pulling him down for another mind spinning kiss. Their breath mingling, their tongues furious, their lips swollen. Mike's mouth left hers and trailed down to her jaw and then moved to her neck. She gasped as he nibbled and licked at her skin, his breath hot and causing goose bumps as she let go off his hair, letting him explore her body.

Mike's hands found the bunched-up tank top and he started to pull it from El's body. She leaned up slightly to help him and then flung the top off. He stared at her exposed upper body, his eyes dark and animalistic, making El's chest heave with anticipation about what was going to happen.

Her eyes fell down to his body and she bit her lip. _Damn he's so fine!_ She could see how excited he was, how much he wanted her too and it was thrilling. Seeing as Mike was only in his boxers, El decided to join him in the underwear department. Without leaving his lust filled eyes, she hooked her fingers into her sleep shorts and shimmied out of them so she was only left in her white cotton panties. Mike's heavy eyes had followed her actions and his mouth was gaped open as if he couldn't believe what was happening.

"Beautiful," he breathed out, his eyes still staring at her body.

El felt her self-esteem tingling confidently and she slowly leaned up, moving her hands to Mike's muscular back and pulling him back down on the bed with her, this time he was on his elbows and even closer. The moment their hips joined and his erection brushed her heated core through their thin underwear they both gasped in delight. It was _euphoric_.

"Oh _fuck_ , El that feels _so_ good." Mike whispered, his eyes squeezed shut as he slowly moved his hips against hers to feel the friction again, making them both moan in return.

El wrapped her legs around his lower back and pushed her hips up to meet his. Both of them frantically rubbing against each other, whimpering and gasping at each moment of contact. She could feel how turned on she was and she knew Mike was the same, their underwear slightly damp from their joint arousal.

Mike's mouth latched onto her breast and El gasped in delight, shutting her eyes and just _feeling_ what he was doing to her. His mouth was hot, his tongue and teeth getting her closer to ecstasy as they grinded against each other desperately, needing that _release_ that up until recently El had only experienced whilst thinking about Mike. But now he was here and he was pushing her to the edge with his mouth and his frantic hip movements against her core.

She could feel herself getting closer, she was panting and writhing but then –

"Oh _shit_! El I c-can't - I'm…uh _fuck_!" Mike groaned against her breast as he thrust his hips one more time and then gasped in ecstasy. He panted and lay motionless for a moment against her chest, his breath warm on her skin.

El wanted to be _totally_ cool about the fact that Mike had reached his climax and she hadn't. After all, she'd read that it's hard for boys to last long, especially at the beginning. She wanted to be understanding and a good girlfriend but – " _Mike_!" she whined in frustration.

Mike lifted his head up from her chest and there was a guilty expression on his face. He was still panting but coming down from his high. "I'm sorry El." He whispered ashamed. "It just felt _so_ _good_ I couldn't hold it in any longer." He admitted sheepishly.

El sighed not wanting to make him feel bad, he couldn't help his body's natural response. "It's okay." She told him with a warm smile, her hand reaching his hair and stroking it gently out of his face.

Mike shook his head, "no it's not okay." He sighed biting his lip. He looked down at El's almost naked body and his breathing became ragged again. His eyes slowly slide up her stomach, past her breasts and then met her eyes. Mike exhaled with determination, "will you let me try something?" he whispered into the silence of the night.

El could feel her heart tremble and her core tingling at the look in his eyes. She didn't speak but nodded her head in agreement. His lips and hands were back on her in an instance and she shut her eyes moaning as his tongue lapped over her breast greedily whilst one of his hands caressed her other breast, his thumb teasing over her nipple and making her whimper.

She assumed he was going to get her to orgasm this way but then Mike's lips moved lower, making a trail down her stomach and she gasped wondering if he was heading where she _hoped_ he was heading. In fact, she more than hoped, she was _desperate_ to feel him down there. She was tingling and had a burning fire that only he could manage. She needed him.

El trembled in anticipation as Mike's mouth and hot tongue reached her hip bone. His hands moved up her thighs and she was shaking from adrenaline, needing his touch like she needed air.

He looked up from his position, his pupils blown but with a look of determination in the dark eyes still. His thumbs moved to the band of her panties. "Is this okay?" he whispered. _Is this okay?! Are you fucking kidding me!_

"Yes, yes." El nodded frantically, her voice breathless and eager. She was so turned on that she didn't even worry that this was the first time that Mike would see her completely bare for the first time. He however seemed to realise this and so he nervously and slowly pulled her panties down her hips and off her legs.

He pulled back and admired her body. The look on his face was enough to stop El's heart. She had _never_ had anyone look at her like that and she only ever wanted _Mike_ to look at her like that. It was everything.

" _Stunning_." Mike whispered in awe, still frozen whilst El squirmed under his gaze desperate for him to just touch her. He seemed to realise this and blinked, remembering what she needed.

He leaned back down and kissed up her inner thigh, getting closer and closer to where she _really_ needed to feel him. El grasped the covers in her fists and lifted her hips up to him, yearning for him, ready for him.

And then he was there and it was unlike anything El had _ever_ experienced. She gasped and her back arched. He kissed her there, his tongue tentatively licking at her clit like he was hesitant about what he should be doing and if he was doing it right. Her answering moans and whimpers told him what he needed to know and his confidence seemed to grow.

El gasped and thrashed on the sheet as Mike experimented even further, his tongue everywhere, nibbling her gently whilst her thighs squeezed his head, wanting him closer. She now understood _why_ he couldn't last very long because she was having the exact same problem.

And when his lips sucked on her clit she absolutely lost it, not just falling off the cliff but being _hurtled_ off. " _Mike_!" she cried out in shocked delight as her whole body filled with pleasure and her vision almost blacked out.

Mike chuckled against her core which was almost too much to bear because she was incredibly sensitive now. "Damn I hope everyone is a deep sleeper." He teased, his head popping up from in between her thighs with a smug smile on his face.

El reached for him and pulled him up to her lips, kissing him desperately not even caring when she realised the odd taste on his tongue was her. "I don't give a _fuck_ if they heard. That was _incredible_." She said in between kisses, still panting.

Mike laughed almost shyly at her cursing and her declaration. "So you liked it huh?" He asked her playfully, rolling over onto his side and pulling El to him.

> " _Oh yeah_ ," She said seductively, the biggest grin on her face caused by endorphins and love. "You are _definitely_ going to be doing _that_ again." She told him with a smirk as she snuggled into his chest.

They both beamed, so in love and so happy as the cuddled and kissed softly. After a while El turned over and Mike spooned her, keeping her tight to his body. "Hey El?" he whispered through the darkness.

"Yeah?" she asked him sleepily, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"I don't think that's what your dad would call _behaving_."

El snorted and then they were both in hysterics, only calming down when they started kissing again and slowly fell into a content slumber.

* * *

 

The sounds of the birds chirping were what awoke Mike the next morning. He could tell it was still early from the silence of the camp and he smiled to himself, pulling El closer to his chest, her warm naked body making his heart leap. _Holy shit my girlfriend is naked!_ He thought smugly to himself. Yeah, he could totally stay like this forever.

The sound of the tent being unzipped was the next sound Mike heard and he jolted in shock before realising with a slight sigh of relief that it was Lucas sneaking back in. His friend froze when he noticed El, and Mike quickly made sure her bare chest was covered by the sleeping bag.

"Holy shit, are you both _naked_?" Lucas sniggered averting his eyes as he went over to his sleeping bag.

" _No_!" Mike scoffed. "Just El." He cringed when he realised that wasn't any better. Lucas gave him a pointed look and then got into his sleeping bag. There was silence in the room for a moment, just the deep breathing El was making as she slept soundly.

"So…" Mike whispered awkwardly. "Did you and Max…?"

"Yeah we did." Lucas said with a big grin on his face, his arms crossed behind his head as he looked at the canopy above him.

"Wow." Mike said oddly impressed. "Was it…good?" he asked, unable to hide his teenage boy curiosity.

Lucas smirked and turned on his side so he was facing Mike. "It was _awesome_ man," he exhaled happily. His friend's eyes then flickered to El and then back to Mike. "Um…did you two…?"

Mike shook his head, "no we didn't." He said not wanting to really go into detail about what they did do. It was pretty obvious by the fact that El was naked and Mike was only in his boxers that _something_ had happened and he hoped his best friend wouldn't pry. Thankfully Lucas didn't, just gave a nod of his head.

"You should probably wake up El though. She needs to get back to hers and Max's tent before everyone starts waking up." Lucas said with a yawn as he settled into his pillow and turned so he was facing away from Mike and El.

Mike sighed knowing this was the inevitable but not wanting to wake up his sleeping beauty. He gently shook her and whispered her name but it didn't rouse her. Mike couldn't help but smirk to himself, _she's definitely not a morning person._ Making sure Lucas was still turned away, Mike started to pepper kisses on El's face and neck and she began to stir, groaning in annoyance at being woken up. _Damn she's so cute._

She blinked and then focused in on Mike. "Morning beautiful," he whispered to her with a big love-struck smile. He couldn't help it, she was _everything_. El gave him a radiant smile in return that threatened to burst his heart out of his chest. "Morning handsome." She said still sleepy.

"You two are gross." Lucas mumbled from his bed, which alerted his presence to a shocked El who yanked the covers all the way up to her chin.

"Yeah Lucas is back. So you kind of need to go to your tent." Mike said deflated, wanting nothing more than to snuggle with El all day. She sighed and nodded.

El sat up and tucked the sleeping bag under her arms to cover her naked body. But just seeing her exposed neck and collar bones was enough to make Mike have to stifle a groan. She looked around the tent with a frown, "I've just got to find my clothes. I don't know where they ended up."

"I'm pretending I'm not hearing this." Lucas commented and El and Mike tried to act like they hadn't heard him.

Mike got out of the cover and searched around for El's clothes. He handed over her tank top and found her shorts at the foot of the sleeping bag. Mike eventually found her panties just covered over by the end of the sleeping bag and sheepishly gave them to El, feeling his cheeks blush. She grinned at him playfully and thanked him when he handed them over.

El got dressed under the covers much to Mike's disappointment, but he assumed Lucas sleeping only a few feet away was probably the main reason. She finally whipped the cover off her body and stood up.

Mike embraced her immediately. They kissed softly, more intimately than before. "I had a great night El." Mike whispered to her as they placed their foreheads together.

El beamed at him and kissed his lips chastely. "I had a great night too Mike." She said quietly back. He squeezed her hand and gave her another kiss that he hoped was filled with the adoration and love her felt for her, before she snuck out of his tent and rushed back to her own.

Mike sighed heavily, wanting her back in his arms. He ruffled his hair in frustration and launched himself back into his bed, secretly smelling the covers that smelt like her. It made him grin and he finally managed to fall back to sleep.

* * *

 

"Tell me _everything_." El said to Max the moment they were alone that afternoon. She hadn't got a chance to speak to her best friend when she got back to the tent and then when El woke up, Max was already off in the communal blocks having a shower.

The whole group had spent a fun morning trekking through the woods until Dustin swore he could hear a wasp's nest and they all hurried back to camp. The boys had all walked to the boat house and rented boats off the owner to go fishing whilst the girls were sunbathing at the shore. Finally when Jen, Maggie, Nancy and Robin went for a swim, El took her chance.

Max smiled, she was leaning back on her elbows to prop herself up slightly from her towel as she turned to El. "It was like amazing." She said grinning.

El gasped with excitement and beamed. "That's brilliant! Did it hurt though?"

Max pursed her lips in thought. "At first it did. It's like…I can't explain it, but it was like uncomfortable and like a pinching feeling. But then after a while that went away and it was just _really_ nice."

El shook her head in amazement and wondered to herself what her first time with Mike would be like and _when_ it would happen. She kind of hoped they could last until they were 16, but that was just her personal opinion. It didn't stop her being incredibly happy for her best friend.

"So what did you and Wheeler get up to?" Max asked with a knowing grin that made El chuckle.

"Well we didn't have _sex_ if that's what you mean. But we did _stuff._ And oh my god Max it was amazing. He's _so_ good at it." El sighed with a dreamy smile, laying back down on her towel and staring up at the blue sky.

"Go Wheeler!" Max teased as the girls both chuckled. They didn't press the topics anymore, both of them wanting a bit of privacy when it came to their intimacy with their boyfriends.

They talked about looking forward to becoming sophomores and getting back to their sports teams before they were joined by Maggie and Jen. The girls all giggled and chatted eagerly about the movie they had all watched back in June called Ferris Bueller's Day Off, and how Maggie, El and Jen thought that Matthew Broderick was cute.

"No, I'm sorry ladies but once you've had the chocolate daddy there's no going back." Max said smirking.

El had been drinking from her water bottle at the time and water burst out of her mouth as she snorted, only to then be in hysterics by the look on her best friend's face after she drenched her in water. One thing led to another and the girls had a full-on water fight which the boys would later complain that they missed.

"You're just moaning because you wanted to see Maggie's see through t-shirt!" Max teased making both Dustin and Maggie go bright red.

That night the group ate the fish that the boys had caught. Well the fish that Jonathan and Lucas had caught because Dustin, Mike, Will and _especially_ Steve proved to be rubbish at fishing.

"You can't fault my cooking skills though." Steve beamed at the group, his pink apron still tied around his body and a spatula in his hand as the ravenous group tucked into their fish.

As it got later, the weather stayed warm and the group all decided it would be a good opportunity to sleep under the stars. No one was more excited than El.

They all ate toasted marshmallows dipped in chocolate and tried to sing along when Jonathan brought out his guitar and played a few songs. Lucas got teased for his out of tune voice and Mike gaped in amazement at El's singing voice.

"I _told_ you he'd go crazy when he heard you sing!" Nancy teased making Mike only go crimson as everyone stared at him in amusement.

He managed to close his jaw and gave El a warm and slightly shy smile. "You sound like an angel." He sighed contently making it El's turn to blush.

Mike and El managed to get their sleeping bags as close together as possible that night and held hands whilst Mike whispered to El the different constellations, pointing out certain ones that he could make out.

El was in awe, looking at the vast number of stars. There seemed to be a thousand more out here compared to home. "Beautiful," she breathed out softly.

" _So_ beautiful," Mike agreed staring at El, his eyes wide and love struck. She was completely captivated by the stars and Mike was completely captivated by _her_.

El slowly turned to look at Mike and blushed when she realised he was already gazing at her. She snuggled up closer to him and squeezed his hand. "Thank you for suggesting this camping trip. It's been _perfect_." She told him with a loving smile.

Mike beamed and leaned closer, kissing her lips so softly that it made her giddy. "I'm glad you've had fun. That's a few things to tick off your list." He whispered, nuzzling her nose with his.

El nodded and pressed a kiss to his lips, tender and affectionate. Mike and El continued to stare at each other until they eventually fell asleep, too consumed and wrapped up in each other to care about the stars any longer. El could see them reflected in Mike's eyes and it was the most _beautiful_ sight she had ever seen as she felt the connection that had always linked them strengthen.

_I love you Mike._

_I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed their camping trip. Please let me know your thoughts!


	26. I Wanna Feel The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El is feeling a little (a lot) rebellious...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we have a little bit of angst in this chapter! Let me know what you think and thank you for your kudos and comments so far :-)
> 
> Warning: Smut in the last section.

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

 

Chapter 26: I Wanna Feel The Heat

 

_August 1986_

 

"In space, no one can hear you scream!" Max cackled evilly to a skittish Lucas as the party minus Will walked into the movie theatre ready to watch Aliens.

"Cut it out MadMax! I don't even know why I'm here. You know Alien scared the shit out of me," Lucas mumbled to his girlfriend as they waited around the foyer.

Max rolled her eyes and squeezed Lucas's hand. "You're here because I'll protect you stalker. Plus it's your obligation as my boyfriend to love the things I love."

"So does that include myself?" Lucas teased with mirth.

Max huffed half-heartedly, "you're hilarious stalker." She deadpanned before leaning in and kissing him.

El giggled at the pair, loving them both and their relationship. "You excited babe?" Mike whispered in her ear, his arms tightly around her waist as he hugged her from behind.  _Babe_  had been a very recent addition that Mike had started calling El. At first it had confused her but he explained it was a term of endearment that couples sometimes used, she always flushed happily when he said it. Although their friends always teased them whenever the term slipped out a little too loudly.

El didn't know if excited would be the term she would use in regards to seeing the Aliens film. Will had decided not to come, he said it was because the first Alien film had understandably reminded him of the Mind Flayer and he suspected the second film would be just as bad.

"Yeah it should be good." El finally said turning her head slightly so she could smile up at Mike. He grinned back at her and planted a soft kiss on her nose that made her giggle.

"Geez you two are sickly sweet." Dustin teased next to them.

"Hey, what about you and Maggie? I'd say you two are pretty sweet too." El said smiling, happy that her matchmaking skills had worked on her two friends back in June.

"Yeah we are pretty sweet." Dustin reasoned with a smirk before sighing. "Shame she doesn't like horror films though..."

"Have I taught you nothing little bro? You don't bring a date to the movies to  _watch_ the movie." Steve's voice called as he walked up to the group, holding up six tickets.

"I guess." Dustin mumbled whilst Steve ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Right you shit heads owe me seeing as you wouldn't be seeing this movie if it wasn't for me." Steve said pointedly as he gave them each their tickets.

"Thanks Steve!" they all said eagerly whilst their guardian just chuckled in amusement before giving El her ticket and giving her a serious look.

"And remember, no telling the chief that I bought you a ticket to see Aliens okay? He'd rip me a new asshole. He thinks you're seeing Pretty in Pink for the 12th time, _okay_?" Steve reiterated to El, just like he had when he picked her up from the cabin half an hour ago.

"Yes." She told him eagerly before grabbing her ticket. The group all dispersed to get snacks, with Mike buying him and El a bucket of popcorn and a drink to share. She kept holding his hand the entire time and taking in the excited atmosphere of the movie theatre. It had soon become one of her favourite places to go with her friends and her boyfriend.

"Ooh Stand By Me. That looks cool." Dustin commented as the group walked towards theatre 1 and passed a few advertisement posters.

"Yeah we can see that next." Mike said eagerly, as his dark eyes stayed on the poster for a moment as he walked past with El.

They all got seated in the movie theatre, El thankful to get the aisle seat so she was right next to Mike and away from most of her friends prying eyes. He immediately put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into his side feeling safe and warm whilst they munched on their popcorn and sipped at their shared Coke.

As the movie began and El and Mike ate through their popcorn, the bucket was soon discarded off their laps and Mike's now spare hand slowly made its way to El's thigh. She was wearing denim shorts and so feeling his warm fingers on her bare thigh made her shiver from exhilaration.

She reached up to hold the hand that was around her shoulders and gave it a gentle squeeze of affection. Her other hand was looped around Mike's back and she softly made circles with her fingers on the back of his striped t-shirt. Mike leaned down and pressed a kiss to her crown making El sigh with contentment. Not even the aliens ripping humans apart on the screen could take the smile off her face.

El's mind started to drift off from the movie as she thought back to the last time she had really been able to get close to Mike. It had been their camping trip which had been exciting for more reasons than one. They had become closer than ever before, doing things they had never done and El had enjoyed every second. She still shivered with pleasure when she pictured his head moving down her body, leaving scorching kisses in his wake before giving her the greatest pleasure she had ever known. She'd be lying through her teeth if she said she didn't want it again.

But El wasn't stupid, she knew there was things she could do to Mike that she hadn't truly explored yet. He had seen her completely bare and she wanted to see him too. Even the thought of his naked body was making her flush, not helped by the fact that she was currently snuggled into his side, inhaling his scent.

The problem was getting the alone time together to actually  _do_  anything. There was always someone at the Wheeler house and Hopper rarely got out of work late anymore so El couldn't relay on having enough time at home to get frisky with Mike. She sighed to herself, hoping that sometime  _soon_ they would get the time they needed. Because El had an itch alright, and it was an itch that  _she_  couldn't scratch.

* * *

 

Except for being with El and the party, Mike's second favourite thing of the summer had been Driver's Ed. He had no problem with the theory and the practical hadn't been as scary as he thought either. El had been reluctant to learn to drive but Mike had motivated her enough to study for her theory which she passed before she too learnt to drive.

Hopper had told her he wouldn't be getting her car anytime soon, not that El cared, she frequently told Mike that he could drive her around which he was  _more_  than happy to do. In fact, Mike often had day dreams and sometimes actual dreams about driving El wherever she wanted to go, even taking her to Lovers Lake where they could be totally alone, maybe even –

"Oi Wheeler, I was _talking_  to you!" Max huffed making Mike blink and come back to reality. The Paladin and Zoomer were both heading to the driving centre that day in the hopes of passing their tests.

"Sorry?" Mike said turning to the red head.

"I was _saying_ , do you think your parents are going to get you a car?"

"Oh! Um…I'm not sure. They've not mentioned it, so I've just been saving anyway." Mike shrugged as they continued walking.

"Well my dad has said he'll get me a car. Shit I can't wait." Max sighed.

"That's cool. Do you think you'll visit him more then?" Mike asked casually. Max didn't speak about her dad a lot with the group, but when she did, it was very obvious how much she loved and missed him.

Max snorted, "you do realise it's like a 32 hour drive right?"

Mike blushed, "no. But I mean…maybe we could all go at some point to California, like as a road trip. We could take it in turns driving." He reasoned.

Max stopped walking for a moment causing Mike to come to a halt as well. "Wheeler that's actually a  _good_  idea." She said surprised.

Mike rolled his eyes, "I do come up with good ideas  _sometimes_  you know." He deadpanned.

Max shook her head amused, "yeah right." She snorted before they carried on walking in comfortable silence for a while. "So when would we go?" Max piped up surprising Mike by how much she had clung onto his idea.

He thought about the school year and when it was probably possible to go. "Maybe next summer?" he reasoned.

Max pursed her lips, deep in thought and then spoke. "Yeah we'd probably all be driving by then. Sounds like a plan Wheeler!" Max said giving Mike a rare smile.

"You know, you don't  _actually_  look threatening when you smile." Mike couldn't help but tease the red head as they walked towards the doors of the test centre.

Max rolled her eyes, "Jesus Wheeler  _please_  don't flirt with me." She said in a flat tone making Mike laugh.

"That's actually disgusting Max. We're like siblings."

" _Exactly_! So stop being incestual."

Mike snorted, "has anyone told you that you're totally gross?"

"Yes. Many times. Mainly your girlfriend." Max grinned before they walked into the test centre. "But that's usually when I'm talking about my chocolate daddy…"

"Okay Max stop talking now." Mike shuddered,  _really_  not needing any information on Lucas that would make him nauseous.

They continued squabbling until they reached the main desk and gave the woman their details before she paired them both up with an examiner. Mike suddenly felt the colour leave his face,  _shit is it normal to be this nervous?!_

"Good luck Wheeler," Max murmured giving his shoulder a nudge before walking off with her examiner.

"Good luck MadMax." He said anxiously before greeting his examiner with what he hoped was a warm smile.  _I can do this. Come on Wheeler!_

When Mike drove back to the test centre with the examiner, he tried to pretend like he didn't see El, Will, Lucas and Dustin stood eagerly outside of the centre doors. He smiled to himself but hoped it would just come across as confidence.

He spoke with the examiner and filled out paperwork, all the while feeling like he was in a happy bubble. Finally he was released and walked up to his friends and girlfriend in a daze.

"You passed didn't you." El said grinning like this was a statement rather than a question. Mike beamed at her and nodded his head. She squealed and ran at him, her arms flinging around his neck as he laughed and held her at the waist.

"Babe you're too cute," he grinned, nuzzling his face into her curls for a moment and inhaling her beautiful scent.  _Damn she is perfect._

"I'm so proud of you!" El shouted, leaning back enough to look at his face. The brightness in her eyes made his heart flutter madly and all he could do was grin back at her, his eyes alive and happy.  _God I can't wait to get her alone in a car._

"Well done man." Lucas said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah great job!" Will grinned.

"Knew you could do it Paladin." Dustin added with a big smile.

"Thanks guys," Mike said grinning at all of his friends but refusing to let El out of his arms. He always felt complete when she was in his embrace, like they were one entity.

"So we're just waiting on Max now." Lucas said with a sigh, looking around the parking lot.

"She can't be too much longer, I think she left just after me." Mike commented.

The party all moved back to the pavement and kept an eye out for Max. El wrapped her arms around Mike's waist and beamed looking up at him. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Mike murmured, leaning down to kiss her lips softly. He felt his heart sing at the beauty of having her lips on his, he just wanted to melt straight into her.

"I can't wait until you get a car." El whispered against his lips, making his skin erupt into goose bumps. She pulled away just enough so he could see her smirk and raised eyebrow.  _Holy shit she's suggesting –_

"Look it's MadMax!" Lucas called excitedly, interrupting Mike's thoughts. He smiled sheepishly down at El, his cheeks blushed as she gave him a sly smile and then turned her eyes onto the parking lot.

They all watched anxiously as Max talked to the examiner and then finally got out of the car. Mike knew there was nothing to worry about because their red headed friend was sporting a very smug smile as she flounced over to the party.

"They don't call me Zoomer for nothing," She smirked before Lucas rushed to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Well done babe," He grinned, kissing her passionately. The group all thought it was sweet…for like  _three_  seconds but then Lucas and Max started to make out in the middle of the parking lot and it was embarrassing to say the least.

"Geez MadMax put Lucas  _down_!" Dustin shouted to them, shuddering.

There was the noise of wet lips separating as Max and Lucas turned to look at the party as if they had only just realised they were there. Lucas looked apologetic but dazed and happy whilst Max just looked amused by her friends reactions.

"Did you pass too Wheeler?" She asked getting her breath from her kiss.

Mike cringed from her exuberating action but nodded, "yeah I did."

"Awesome! Well let's go celebrate, shall we?" Max said eagerly looking around at the group.

"I say let's go to Benny's. Those triple decker burgers are to  _die_  for." Dustin said rubbing his hands together clearly already thinking with his stomach.

"Yeah that's good with me." Lucas nodded.

"Me too." Max and Will said in unison.

Mike nodded his agreement but then noticed his girlfriend had been oddly quiet. "El? Is that okay with you?" he asked her softly. She looked up at him and he was stunned by the look in her eyes, it was almost _fearful_.

But she seemed to swallow down her nervous and smiled half-heartedly, "yes that's…fine." No one else noticed her change in attitude but Mike frowned wondering what was wrong. She didn't elaborate and he eventually brushed it off when she got on the back of his bike and he became suddenly distracted by her arms tightly around his waist.

He biked with a smile on his face. He could now legally drive and he had his girlfriend securely tucked up to him. Could things get any better?

* * *

 

El felt an anxiousness building inside of her that she hadn't felt for a long time. It wasn't like she had chosen to not talk about Benny, but it had never really come up. She didn't even know if her friends and her boyfriend knew the  _real_ reason why he had died. That thought alone racked El with guilt.

Hopper had made sure Benny's death was avenged and the pay out his family had received was one of the reasons they had reopened his beloved diner in honour of him. But despite the fact that his legacy lived on, _he_  didn't and it was all El's fault.

She clung tightly onto Mike and leaned her head against his broad back, trying to hold back her tears and just breathe him in. His natural scent immediately calmed her and El felt her tight chest ease slightly.

Before long the party arrived at Benny's and El looked up at the diner feeling an ache in her heart. The party had all come here for Mike's 15th birthday when she asked them to distract him, but for El, this was the first time she had come here since the day she ran away from the lab.

"You know, we should come here more often as a party." Dustin commented as he clicked on his bike lock. The others murmured in agreement but El stayed quiet. She didn't even realise Mike had noticed her odd behaviour until she felt a gentle squeeze of his hand on hers and she looked up into his dark eyes. They were filled with warmth but also a question, he wanted to know what was wrong. She gave him a small smile and shook her head gently, hoping he'd understand that she didn't want to talk about it. Mike sighed softly but gave her a warm smile in return.

"El you just wait, they seriously have the best burgers and fries around." Will said grinning at his soon to be step sister as they all walked into the loud diner.

"I know." El mumbled under her breath, remembering the first proper food she had ever eaten, that Benny himself had cooked for her.

They walked into the diner and El was immediately surprised by how different it all looked. Everything had changed or so it seemed, but there was still a warmth, still the smell of amazing food being cooked and the sound of the Jukebox livening up the place. El's eyes went to the counter where a large man was smiling and taking the order of a group of people in front of her and the party. She gasped when she realised how similar Benny's brother looked to the man who had saved her life.

El could feel herself start to tremble, could feel the water in her eyes and her breath catching. "What can I get you lot?" The man asked with a smile, looking between the group, his voice  _so_  similar to Benny's.

The group all started ordering but El could barely breathe. She looked around the diner wildly, remembering where Benny had been shot, at what point on the floor his body had slumped. She could hear the gun shot ringing in her ears and her shaking increased.

"El? El what's wrong?" Mike's worried voice called as if from a distance but she couldn't respond. Her body had gone into fight or flight and she was  _scared_. She couldn't fight, she had to _go_. El ripped her hand from Mike's grasp and fled.

She gasped and cried as she ran out of the diner and raced down the alleyway, her breath tight and uncontrollable. El slumped against the wall and slowly slid down it in a heap of fear.

" _El_?! El!" Mike's panicked voice called from the end of the alleyway. He must have spotted her because in the next moment El could just hear the sounding of his shoes pounding the floor as he rushed to her.

"Oh my god El! What's wrong?!" He cried, kneeling down in front of her, his hands going to her shaking shoulders to try and hold her steady.

El's frightened eyes found his soothing ones and she burst into tears. "M-Mike," she cried out of relief and out of sadness. She wanted him to make everything better, she wanted his comfort, and thankfully that was exactly what he gave her.

"Hey baby, it's okay," he soothed, taking her into his arms and holding her tightly to him, so tightly that she could hear his pounding heart. She sobbed and he rocked her, stroking her hair and not asking her any questions, just shushing her gently and placing sweet kisses to her head. "I've got you," he whispered softly. "I'm here, I love you."

El sobbed harder from the relief of being safe in his arms. Mike would never understand the power he held over her. How his arms were her safe haven, how his voice was as warm and soft as bird song and how she  _lived_  for his beating heart.

Mike slowly shifted their positions so he was sat against the wall and El was curled up in his lap, her head against his chest, his heart beat lulling her into safety and peace. He continued to stroke her hair and kissed her temple so softly it made her exhale deeply. "Do you want to talk about it?" he murmured against her skin.

El gulped and took another deep breath to steady her voice. "It's about Benny." She whispered. She didn't see Mike's confusion or hear the cogs in his head wanting to know how she knew Benny, he simply stayed quiet and waited for her to speak.

"The day I escaped from the lab…I came here." She gasped trying to keep her voice calm. Mike rubbed gentle circles on her back in support. "I was s-so hungry and a-afraid. Benny took me in. He fed me. He protected me." El sniffed before carrying on. "I don't know who he called, I think…I think he called for h-help. But  _they_  came…" She said quietly, her voice becoming increasing darker the moment she mentioned the people who had murdered him.

El could feel Mike's sharp intake of breath as his smart mind put every piece of information together. " _They_ shot him?" he gasped.

She sobbed again and nodded her head frantically. "And it's a-all my f-fault!"

"No El! It's not your fault!" Mike said adamantly, refusing to allow her to blame herself. El cried deeply, her breath shaking and her chest racked with guilt.

"H-he's dead because of m-me Mike! He would still be alive if I didn't come h-here." She wept whilst her boyfriend rocked her, shushing her cries with kisses and soft words of love.

After a while Mike spoke and El was stunned at how broken his voice sounded. "El it  _breaks_  my heart that you think this was your fault. You didn't ask for any of this. Those  _bastards_  are to blame. Not you. You're  _innocent_  El. And so was Benny and so was Barb and Bob. This isn't  _your_  fault. It's theirs. You didn't pull the trigger." He told her fiercely whilst she sniffled and thought of all of the people that had been lost.

Mike's hands cupped her wet cheeks, making her turn her face and look at his eyes. "Baby look at me. I love you  _so_  much. You are the purest, most beautiful person to have ever come into my life. You are so strong, so  _incredible_. I love you with every part of me. I always have and I always will. You don't deserve to feel guilt El. You deserve to have a beautiful life. And I want to  _give_  you that life." He said through a thick voice, so heavy with emotion that it made El gasp as she took in the weight of his words.

"I don't deserve you Mike Wheeler." El sniffed, her heart warm from his beautiful words.

Mike smiled gently at her and shook his head. "You're wrong El. You  _do_  deserve me. You deserve  _more_ than me. But…I know you love me and I love you. Nothing will change that and nothing will come in between us."

El sighed, the heavy weight of guilt slowly leaving her chest, leaving room for only pure love for the boy who had saved her in every way she had needed saving. "Promise?" she whispered to him, hazel eyes locked on dark brown.

" _Promise_." His words were heavy with meaning.

El gasped as the last trace of guilt filtered out of her body. She leaned in closer, their foreheads touching as their warm breath mingled. "Kiss me Mike." She whispered breathlessly.

Mike didn't falter in her wish and his soothing lips were immediately on hers. El sighed feeling herself float away with Mike to a place where no one could be hurt or sad, only love and warmth could be felt. She melted with him, clutching onto his t-shirt desperately with her fists, never wanting to be parted as their lips moved together. His touch was completely healing to El and  _everything_  she needed.

One of Mike's hands left her cheek and brushed into her curls as he pulled her closer to him. Their tears mingling on their cheeks as their breath swirled together from their warm mouths. El tried to open Mike's mouth with her own and he paused for a moment as if wondering if that was the best idea considering her outpour of emotion, but she  _needed_  him, needed  _more_  of him. Mike seemed to realise this and slanted his mouth with hers, their tongues meeting in a delicate stroke.

El deepened the kiss, panting as her body was hit with warm waves of desire. She clutched tightly to his shirt and moaned at his delicate touch, at how his lips and the feel of him could make her feel so  _whole_.

Someone cleared their throat and Mike and El immediately broke their kiss, both of them breathless and stunned.

"Guys, can you kind of do that somewhere else?" The gruff but friendly voice of Benny's brother asked. He was holding a bin bag and clearly heading to the dumpster.

"Um s-sorry." Mike flapped embarrassed as he tried to pull himself up the wall with El still in his lap. He failed miserably and El reluctantly got off his lap and stood up, carefully looking at the brother of the man who had been her first hero.

He frowned looking at her as if he recognised her. "You okay kid?" he asked calmly, taking in her red eyes and wet cheeks.

"Yes." El said softly, looking at his appearance and staring at the name badge 'Eddie'. Mike had stood up too and reached for El's hand, holding it supportively whilst she continued to look at the large man. "You…you are Benny's brother?" she asked nervously.

Eddie looked at her in surprise. "Yeah kid I am. Did you know him?" he said curiously.

Mike tensed next to El and she knew he was worried she was going to say too much. But she felt like she had to say  _something._  "I knew him for a little while. He…he was a great man. He really helped me." She said so quietly it was almost a whisper, wiping a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek.

Eddie watched the tear fall in wonder but then seemed to sober up with a friendly smile. "Yeah he was a great man kid. He would help anyone. It's nice to hear that, thank you."

El sniffed but gave him a warm smile, too overcome to really say anything in response.

"Hey, why don't you kids come inside and grab something to eat. I think your friends have already started but I'll cook you both up something." He said giving them, but mainly El a reassuring smile.

She smiled back at him, feeling the same warmth for him that she had felt for his brother. "Thank you…Eddie."

"You welcome…?"

"El. It's El."

"Nice to meet you El. And this is?"

"Mike." Her boyfriend piped up.

"Well come on in El and Mike." He said grinning before chucking the bin bag in the dumpster and heading back to the kitchen. He paused and turned to the couple. "Oh, and try and reframe from making out in my alley way please." He teased with a wink before going into the warm kitchen with a smile on his face.

Mike was stunned and bright red but El found herself giggling at the situation which soon brought her boyfriend out of his embarrassment. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her into his side. He kissed her head softly and they walked together into the diner. El sighed, finally taking in the diner for what it really was, for what it had  _always_  been. A warm and welcoming place to laugh and smile with her friends, to eat delicious food and chat with the friendly owner. As El got into the booth and looked around, she smiled knowing this place would only hold  _good_ memories.

* * *

 

El huffed as she landed on her bed with a sigh of annoyance. It was a  _very_  warm Saturday in August with no breeze to ease the humidity and nothing to ease El's mind because she was  _grounded_.

Yes, that's right, El Hopper was grounded for the first time in her life.  _Who knew a hickey could get you grounded?_

Okay it probably hadn't been the  _hickey_ that had caused the grounding. Yes that had certainly started the argument between her and her dad when he noticed the purple bruise on her collar bone when her sweater slipped, but it certainly hadn't  _caused_  the grounding.

El suspected the grounding was somewhere on her dad's mind when she spat out, " _you_  can't  _fucking_ talk! I've  _heard_  you and Joyce having  _sex_!"  _Well damn, that probably had done it._

So now she was stuck in the cabin on the hottest day of the year wishing she was with Mike and the party who would be having a round of D&D in a few hours. She was kind of pissed that Mike hadn't got grounded too. Oh no, his mom had just giving him a  _stern_ talking to.  _Yeah well, he probably didn't curse at his mom and scream about overhearing her having sex!_

El huffed and turned towards the fan on her bedside table that was barely doing anything to cool her down. Her curls flew around her face and she crossed her arms over her cropped top with a scowl on her face.  _This isn't fair!_ She moaned internally.

There was a knock at the door and El sighed looking up at the ceiling. "Yes?" she huffed, her teenage hormones not allowing her to act like a normal polite daughter.

Hopper's head popped around the door and he rolled his eyes when he saw her adamant pout and her glare at the ceiling. "Kid I'm off to the station now. You're to stay here, okay? No wandering off to Mike's or Max's." He told her trying to sound sterner then he actually felt.

"Fine." El muttered, not looking at him.  _Great, even dad's not going to be here._ El wouldn't admit it at this very moment, but having her dad's presence around when Mike wasn't there, was soothing and made her feel safe.

"Well I'll be back at 5.15pm kid." Hopper mumbled before retreating with a shake of his head.

As soon as he was gone El exhaled loudly. Annoyed that she was acting like a brat but also frustrated by being cooped up. She swung her legs off the bed and padded her bare feet into the living room. El plonked down onto the couch and flicked through the channels with her mind, only stopping when she found one of her favourite soap operas.

She was 10 minutes into the programme when one of the couples in the show started kissing passionately, the woman not knowing that her boyfriend was actually already married and had twins with another girl.  _It's a good thing soap operas aren't real._ El thought with a shudder.

It was the kissing that intrigued El more than the story line. She felt goose bumps rise on her arms as she thought about Mike and how he kissed her. She bit her lip as she pictured him kissing her neck, kissing her breasts and then going lower and lower. El suddenly felt even hotter and it had nothing to do with the weather.

She cleared her throat and tried to focus back onto the television.  _He's all alone at home._ A voice whispered into her mind and it was actually telling the truth. The Wheeler's, except for Mike were visiting his grandma. Mike had already planned the D&D game for today and had begged his mom to let him stay. She had finally relented and told him they would be home at 7pm.

El's eyes unconsciously went to the front door and then she shook her head looking back at the television. She was grounded and knew the trouble she'd get in if she was caught sneaking out.  _Well I just won't get caught then!_ El huffed at her own thoughts. She tried desperately to concentrate on the programme but now that Mike was in her head, he wasn't leaving. She sighed and without thinking about it, was sliding on her sandals.

El looked around the cabin almost guiltily and then rushed out of her home, jogging lightly to Mike's house. She didn't have to worry too much about being out of breath, after all she was on the track team for a reason, she had grown stamina over the year. The sun beat down on her, but she didn't care because every step was a step closer to Mike.

Much quicker than usual, El was in front of the large Wheeler house barely panting from her excursion. She took one deep exhale and walked up the path with determination. She wanted to see her boyfriend and she was going to. No one would stop her. El knocked on the door with confidence and then suffered a minor blip when Mike didn't answer. She frowned trying to look through the misted glass panels of the door but saw no sign of him.

El lowered her eyes and stared at the lock for a moment before the door opened of its own accord, she didn't even have a nose bleed as her powers required less of her physically. She walked into the quiet hallway and shut the front door behind her.

"Mike?" she called around the bottom floor before heading up the stairs. It wasn't until she got to the landing that she paused with a smile. She could hear the sound of the shower running, but she could also hear the sound of Mike singing… _slightly_  out of tune.

"They're out to get you, better leave while you can. Don't want to be a boy, you want to be a man! You want to stay alive, better do what you can, so beat it, just beat it!"

El bit her lip to stop herself from giggling and walked past the bathroom and into Mike's bedroom. She rolled her eyes when she saw he hadn't even made his bed and made quick work of neatening it up before she slid on top of the duvet.

Mike's room had changed considerably over the years. His bunk bed being swapper for a double bed which was in the centre of the room and faced the door. He still had all his trophies that El loved so much, but he had a bigger desk now which was overrun with textbooks and papers.

El leaned back against the head board and sighed contently. Everything in this room smelt like Mike, it was like being wrapped up in one of his hugs that she loved so much. Of course, nothing would be better than the boy himself.

The sound of the faucet turning off hit El's ears and she waited patiently for him to get out of the bathroom. About 5 minutes later she heard the door opening and closing and the sound of his bare feet on the soft carpeted landing. He was still singing under his breath now but as he reached his bedroom door and saw El sitting on his bed he almost jumped out of his skin.

He wasn't the only one. El hadn't been prepared to see him like  _this_. His black hair which was curling on the ends was still wet and falling into his face, his upper body was completely exposed and small droplets of water clung to the developing muscles in his abdomen. He was  _completely_ naked except for a white towel that clung low on his hips.  _Oh wow._ El gulped staring at him, a raging fire burst into a blaze deep in her stomach.

"El? What are you doing here? I thought you were grounded?" Mike's voice called but El could barely concentrate on his voice when  _that body_  was right in front of her.

In fact, the only voice El could hear was Max's, teaching her about how to pleasure a man. "Listen to your instinct but he'll tell you if you're doing it right, you'll  _hear_  him. Remember to use your hand too for extra stimulation…oh! And no  _teeth_. Like never."

With Max's words of advice ringing in her ears and her eyes plastered on the hot piece of ass in front of her, El wordlessly got off the bed. Her eyes on fire with lust as Mike gaped at her, still weakly saying "El?" But for her, words wouldn't cut it, only actions.

* * *

 

Mike had gone from a normal day to feeling like prey of the most beautiful and sexy predator in the universe. He gulped nervously as El go off his bed, his eyes roamed over her outfit. She was in a cropped top, her toned stomach on display and a short denim skirt that showed off her long lean legs. Mike wanted nothing more than to rip them straight off her stunning body as he felt his dick start to twitch with anticipation.

"E-El?" he gasped as she walked straight up to him and her finger brushed his lips, telling him to be quiet. He swallowed slowly and stared at her like a deer in the head lights. Whatever she was doing was  _hot_.

Suddenly her hands gripped into his dark locks and she was pulling him down to her, their lips crashing together passionately. Mike gasped as El brought his lower lip in between her teeth and bit down. Her tongue then swept into his mouth and he groaned at the sensation. His arms engulfed her and he pulled her against his body, the feel of her denim skirt pushing against the towel over his erection was tantalising and made him gasp with pleasure.

"El," Mike sighed as El's assault on his mouth moved down to his throat where she nibbled and sucked at his slightly wet skin making him tremble with desire. His hands moved to the back of her cropped top as he tried to pull it off her body. She leaned back enough to help him remove the garment so she was in a blue bra. Mike licked his lips as he stared at her exposed skin, but before he could push forward to devour her, he felt himself frozen to the spot.

Mike looked down at his body in confusion and tried to move again but it was like his feet were glued to the floor. He looked up at his girlfriend to find she had a devious grin playing on her lips and his sudden inability to move made sense.

"El?" he questioned, not knowing what either of them were gaining from him being unable to move.

"Shush," she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, her hands flat on his chest. She looked him straight in the eyes and he gasped at the fire burning in the hazel orbs. "This is all about you." She said delicately, her eyes slowly trailing from his eyes to his lips, before she captured them once more. They moaned in unison and Mike felt his fingers twitching, desperately wanting to touch her but unable to.

Her lips moved to his chest and all Mike could do was pant heavily at the sensation of her hot mouth of his skin, licking the water droplets from the shower and nibbling across his body as her hands slowly crept down, closer to where he was  _throbbing_  with desire. Mike bit his lip to try and suppress the  _ridiculously_  loud groans that wanted to escape his throat.  _Calm down, calm down, calm down!_ He begged his mind, knowing that what she was doing was totally arousing him and wanting to last as long as possible.

Her fingers found the edge of the towel and Mike gulped audibly. El's eyes slowly slithered up his heaving chest and met his desperate eyes. "May I?" she asked with a smirk on her face, knowing what she was doing to him.  _So fucking hot!_

"Please El." Mike all but begged her in a tight voice, needing her to _touch_  him. It barely cropped into his mind that this would be the first time she saw him totally naked, until she pushed the towel off him and appraised his body.

Mike's heart was racing as he felt oddly self-conscious for a moment. Stood completely naked with a  _very_  obvious erection as his totally sexy girlfriend looked up and down at his body.

"Shit it's so  _big_." El gasped looking directly at his cock and making Mike equally proud and also embarrassed as she spoke to his dick rather than him.

"El," he begged, unable to stand being frozen to the spot, completely naked whilst she just stood right in front of him. His words seemed to cut through her daze and she looked up at him, a sly smile taking place on her lips, making him more nervous than ever.

He watched stunned as El sank to her knees right in front of his cock.  _Holy shit! This is actually happening!_ Mike's eyes were comically large as he watched his girlfriend move her hand tentatively to his throbbing erection. The moment her fingers grasped his dick, he groaned loudly, unable to keep it in any longer.

She looked up at him again and grinned mischievously, making Mike only moan further, wishing he had her on his bed, wishing he was dominating her. But then her mouth was on his cock and every single coherent thought slipped out of his mind. In fact, his entire  _brain_  forgot how to work.

"Holy fuck!" he gasped in surprise at how incredible it felt to have her hot mouth on his throbbing dick. She sucked on the tip and Mike whimpered watching her, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead as he tried to break the hold she had over him.

She took him out of her mouth and licked him from base to tip, her hand at the base and pumping him as her lips moved around him again, making Mike throw his head back as a deep groan was ripped from his chest. His eyes were heavy with desire as he looked back down at what she was doing to him. "This feels  _fucking_   _amazing_ ," he gasped watching as El's head bobbed up and down his throbbing cock.

Seeing El's mouth sucking his dick, one hand pumping him and the other gripping his thigh was almost too much. It was honestly the most erotic thing he had ever seen and he tried to burn it to memory, knowing this was going to be the cause of  _many_  wet dreams and masturbating.

His fingers twitched again in desperation and he looked down at El, groaning deeply with every movement she made. "P-please El. Please let me t-touch you." He begged, his voice cracked and dry.

El looked up at him from where she was sucking, her mouth full of his cock and he moaned just from the image. He immediately felt his limbs become loose as he was released from the bound she had put on him. His hands instantly went into her thick curls and he gasped in delight as she carried on dominating him.

El pumped her mouth to the rhythm of her hand and Mike flung his head back again letting out a long, withdrawn groan as his fingers tightened in her hair and his hips started to thrust into her mouth. He pretended that it didn't turn him on when she gagged on his cock. "S-sorry." He gasped, trying to stop his hips.

He felt her shake her head as if telling him it was okay before she bobbed faster and her mouth tightened around his cock. Mike moaned as his cock started pulsing and something  _primal_  took over him as he once again thrust into her mouth, trying to be gentle but chasing that amazing release that he could feel building up. "El,  _fuck_ , El" he moaned again and again.

El's hand left his cock whilst Mike panted and thrusted over and over, groaning as she gripped his thighs. He was throbbing and twitching and knew that any second he was going to be pushed over the cliff. Through his cloud of desire and lust, Mike realised that he was going to cum in El's mouth and he didn't know if that was what she _wanted_.

He moaned at the mental image of that happening but at the last minute as he felt himself pulse beyond control, he wrenched his cock out of her mouth and gasped as his orgasm came. His eyes clamped shut and he groaned loudly almost unable to keep himself stood up if it wasn't for his girlfriend's fingers clamped down on his thighs.

Mike was breathing heavy and visibly shaking from what had just taken place. He opened his eyes and gasped, "holy fuck. El you're amazing."

He looked down at his girlfriend and immediately cringed with embarrassment when he realised she was staring down at her chest which was coated in his cum. He also  _hated_  how that turned him on. "Shit! Sorry El!" Mike gasped, grabbing his towel and kneeling down on the floor in front of his girlfriend to rub the warm white liquid off El's chest.

She was panting too but smiled at him shyly, "that's okay. Did you…enjoy that?" she asked quietly, her eyes warm and inquisitive.

Mike dropped the towel on the floor and immediately cupped El's cheeks, bringing her face to his and giving her a hungry kiss. His lips yearning for hers, opening her mouth and seeking her tongue desperately. She gasped against him and they pulled each other closer. He finally broke away breathing heavily, "I fucking loved it." Mike panted, finally answering her question. He stood up and grabbed her hand, giving her a mischievous smile. "But it's your turn now babe." he said biting his lip.

El giggled and allowed him to pull her up, walk her to the bed and then pushing her down before eagerly crawling up her body and showering her with the same love and passion she had just shown him. Her bra was discarded first and he made her moan and tremble with desire before her skirt and panties were flung to the floor as he went down on her, fuelled by his own desires and her moans and gasps.

Two hours later Mike and El were sat around the D&D table, their smug and devious grins not going unnoticed by Dustin and Will who shared confused glances. It didn't help when Max and Lucas came giggling through the basement door, apologising for being late, their hair a mess and their cheeks flushed.

Dustin shuddered, "you're all sick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	27. The Jopper Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El and Hopper move in with Joyce, Jonathan and Will and Jopper get married!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff you might actually explode!

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

 

Chapter 27: The Jopper Wedding

 

_Early September, 1986._

 

"Okay so I'm just checking…there's definitely the promise of pizza in exchange for moving all this furniture, right?" Dustin called breathlessly to El as he tried to push a white wardrobe down the Byer's hall way with the help of Lucas, Steve and Jonathan.

"Yes I promise, and I'm paying!" El shouted from the bedroom where she was currently painting the walls yellow with the help of Max and Will.

"You don't have to pay for us all to have pizza El." Mike said with reproach as he walked into the bedroom with a new pot of paint.

"Speak for yourself, I'm broke." Lucas mumbled wiping his brow.

"Is trying to beat my ass in the arcade affecting you financially?" Max teased from where she was painting just above the skirting boards.

Lucas rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and crossed his arms as he walked into the bedroom, " _no_. I'm saving for a car remember?"

El smiled to herself and carried on rolling sunshine yellow paint on the wall as Max and Lucas bickered with each other about who was going to have a nicer car. The radio was on in the room and the window was open, the smell of early fall in the air making the paint work even more relaxing.

"Well dad's buying me a mustang. You'll be  _begging_  for a ride." Max teased her boyfriend.

"Isn't it  _you_  who always begs for a ride?" Lucas whispered deviously but not quiet enough for Will, El and Mike not to hear.

" _Gross_!" Will shuddered as he continued to paint around the window sill.

Lucas just laughed and winked at Max who had gone almost as red as her hair. She huffed in response and flicked paint at him. He gasped in shock and then reached for a spare paint brush and blobbed paint on her nose.

" _Hey_! Stop it! We've only got so much paint!" Mike shouted annoyed, grabbing the paint brush off Lucas.

"Geez Wheeler calm down, we were only playing." Max said in amusement as she went back to her paint job.

Mike sighed and shook his head disapprovingly at his friends. "Well keep it out of my girlfriend's bedroom." He grumbled.

"Oh sorry, I forgot only  _you_  and  _El_  can play in her bedroom..." Max teased whilst Lucas boomed with laughter and Mike, El and Will cringed.

"Ew! El's almost my  _sister_  Max." Will said shuddering before pouring more paint into his tray. "I  _really_  don't need to hear about their sex life."

"Oh, you'll be  _hearing_ everything once she's moved in." Lucas snorted as Max high fived him for his wit.

Before a bright red Mike could retort, El sighed heavily and spoke over him. "Guys can we drop this? What me and Mike do is  _none_  of your business. Just like what  _you two_  get up to is no one else's business." She said giving them her best glare.

El knew her words had been successful when Max gave her a small smile and just shrugged. She would never divulge to Will or anyone else about what Max and Lucas got up to in the tent, but she hoped they realised that there was only so much teasing she would allow before she started making  _them_  uncomfortable too.

Just to make the situation that more awkward, the song on the radio ended and 'Like a Virgin' by Madonna started playing. The room went completely quiet, Will had frozen in place, Max was desperately trying not to laugh, Lucas was smirking and El and Mike were going red trying not to look at each other. Eventually when Will snorted they all lost it and started to laugh too.

El chuckled and turned away from the wall to look at Mike, to see he was staring back at her, his eyes warm and so inviting. She bit her lip and gave him a smirk that made both of their hearts race. He grinned back and almost ruined the paint job he was doing on the door frame because he was too distracted.

El sighed and finally looked away from her boyfriend, rolling more yellow paint on the wall and unable to take the dopey smile off her face. She knew their time was coming, she could feel it in every kiss and touch. It was like an electricity in the air between them, constantly luring her in and making her heart pound just by thinking about being intimate with him. They had seen each other naked, they had even done foreplay; sex was the next step. And it was a step that El was feeling more and more ready for.

She remembered back when Joyce had first told her about sex and had explained it should be with someone very special. El didn't think there would  _ever_  be anyone as special as Mike and there would never be anyone else that El wanted to explore every moment of life with then her boyfriend, her  _soul mate_.

"Looking good in here." Jonathan's smiling voice called as he walked into the room with a sweating Dustin.

El turned to the man who would be her older brother in a matter of weeks and she beamed at him, feeling so thankful that he had allowed her to move into his old room sooner than expected. Jonathan and Will said they were more than happy to share a room until Jonathan left for NYU after the wedding.

"Yeah the paints doing a good job to hide the boy smell." Max teased from where she was sat cross legged on the floor. Jonathan smirked but didn't bite back.

El put down her paint roller on the tray and then walked over to her older brother and embraced him in a hug, letting out a content sigh when he squeezed her gently in response. "Thank you for letting me move in here."

"Of course!" Jonathan chuckled before adding, "it's all yours now El. I'm glad you're making your own mark on it. You deserve a proper bedroom."

She smiled gratefully and was about to respond when Steve walked into the bedroom in Joyce's apron and a tray full of glasses with a cloudy looking drink inside of them.

"Anyone for a fresh lemonade?" Steve said grinning around at the group.

"When did you make lemonade?!" Lucas asked in confusion as the party started to surround their mother hen.

Steve scoffed, "just a little something I made earlier." He said pleased as everyone grabbed a glass and thanked him. The boys downing the drink before El could even reach her own.

"Got any more?" Dustin asked eagerly.

"Follow me little brother!" Steve said proudly wandering out of the room with the empty tray with Dustin eagerly on his tail.

"That guy never fails to surprise me." Jonathan said shaking his head, his arm around El as they both smirked in the direction of the kitchen where they could hear Steve telling Dustin to calm down and wait for him to pour the lemonade into the glass. "You're not an  _animal_!" he scolded his brother.

The group worked together and got the painting down an hour later. They collapsed in the living room for a break whilst El ordered the pizzas, using a combination of the money her dad had left her and some of her allowance.

Joyce and Hopper were in Indianapolis for the day, choosing and buying their wedding rings. El had taken a few trips to the city with Joyce and Nancy, first to go dress shopping and then shoe shopping. She had enjoyed the change of pace of the city, it reminded her slightly of Chicago. Although going dress shopping had been a lot more exciting then wandering around a city on her own trying to find Kali.

El and Nancy were Joyce's bridesmaids and their dresses were currently hidden in Karen Wheeler's closet as she had volunteered to steam the dresses and make any alterations if needed.

Karen had been a great help when it came to the wedding and Hopper and Joyce were actually getting married at the end of September in the Wheeler's back garden which was much larger and more glamorous than the Byer's. She seemed to enjoy wedding planning, telling Joyce she would help with the food, make the cake and decorate the garden.

El had teased her dad that he wasn't getting to plan anything for his own wedding but he had made her blush when he said, "well she's going to be  _your_  mother in law! Wait until it's your wedding and you're marrying her  _only_  son."

"Yes pizza!" Dustin groaned with appreciation as there was a knock at the front door bringing El out of her day dream. She grabbed her cash and greeted the pizza boy, handing the boxes over to Mike who came to help her.

They all devoured the pizzas and the rest of Steve's homemade lemonade teasing about him being the best house wife there ever was. Jonathan checked that the paint was dry before the boys started to move the furniture into the empty room. They all insisted they didn't need El's help but she secretly made the load lighter with her powers.

When the furniture was all in place, Dustin and Steve left and Will and Jonathan retired to their bedroom to listen to The Clash. Max stayed to help El make her bed and place her possessions around the room whilst Mike and Lucas put her collage on the wall. She had updated it since her 15th birthday, adding photos from Christmas, shots of her in action in the track team and photos from over the summer, including Nancy and Jonathan's graduation and their camping trip.

El looked around the room feeling more in love with her room than she ever thought could be possible. It was everything she had ever wanted, with only one exception. On the trip over from the cabin that morning, Dustin had by accident broken her lamp which meant she was going to have to either sleep with the door open that night or sleep in the dark. El still hated the dark, it scared her and made her think people or monsters were lurking in the shadows.

"Right I think we're done aren't we?" Max said smacking her hands together and looking around at the room with approval.

"I think so." El sighed happily before turning to Mike, Max and Lucas. "Thank you for all your help." She told them sincerely, her heart so full of love for all of the amazing people in her life.

"Of course." Mike grinned.

"It's no problem El." Lucas smiled, his arm going around Max who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it's been fun. And speaking of fun, how cool are our sleepovers going to be now we can share that bed instead of one of us sleeping on that  _floor_!" Max said shaking her head referring to the old wooden floor of the cabin.

El grinned nodding her head before her eyes went to her new bed. It was a double and matched the rest of the white furniture with white and yellow bedding and a silver comforter. Not to mention the cushions and her three teddies.

"It's a shame Hopper won't let  _you_  stay over for a sleepover Wheeler." Max said in fake sympathy as she patted Mike's shoulder whilst he scowled at her.

"Isn't it time you went home  _Maxine_?"

Max flipped him off and then turned to Lucas with a smile, "Wheeler has a point. Bike me home stalker?"

"Of course my little fire cracker." Lucas smirked leaning down and giving Max a chaste kiss. The couple slowly broke apart to hug El good bye and wave to Mike before they left the house together, whispering and giggling to each other. El watched them go with an amused grin,  _those two,_ she thought with a chuckle.

She wandered back to her room to find Mike sitting on the edge of her bed, a warm smile on his face when she walked back in. El sighed and leaned against the door frame, giving him a suggestive grin. "Now it's just you and me…" she whispered.

Mike bit his lip to try and contain his smile but El saw nerves in his eyes. "Actually babe…do you mind giving me like 10 minutes in your room? I've got a surprise for you." He said calmly.

El was surprised but not disappointed, in fact she was intrigued by what he had planned. "Sure." She told him with a smile before deciding to add. "But only 10 minutes…I need as much time with you as possible before dad and Joyce get back."

Mike chuckled, "I promise. 10 minutes then I'll come and get you." He said with assurance. El nodded and gave him a curious grin before leaving her bedroom, shutting the door and walking to the living room. She sat down on the couch and tried to watch some television but she was distracted.  _What does he have planned?_ She kept mulling over in her head.

"Right I'm ready for you." Mike's voice called making El jump. The ten minutes had gone quicker than she had expected and she eagerly got off the couch, excited to see what her surprise was.

Mike was waiting for her just outside of her bedroom and he had a nervous smile on his face. "I hope you like it." He said breathlessly before pushing the bedroom door open and stepping back so El could walk in.

She hesitantly walked in and her eyes went straight to her bed which was opposite the door. She gasped in surprise as her eyes took in the warm glow of fairy lights that had been intricately weaved around the length of her head board.

"So you always have light." Mike almost whispered from behind her.

El beamed and turned to her boyfriend, her arms immediately wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer. "Thank you," she sighed happily. "I  _love_  it." El leaned up on her tip toes and kissed Mike softly. His arms moved to her waist and he held her tightly to his body, their lips moving gently, savouring every tender moment.

Mike finally pulled away and grinned down at El, his eyes warm and amused as if he was hiding something. "There's more." He admitted before adding. "Lay down on your bed."

El raised her eyebrow at him and he laughed and shook his head. "Not like  _that_ …well not this second…" he said winking and letting her out of his hold.

She slowly moved away from Mike, hating being separated from him but her curiosity got the better of her. Just as she was laying down, her head on her pillow, he spoke again, "I'm just going to turn your main light off."

El nodded and the room was plunged into darkness except for the warm light of the fairy lights and another startling site. El gasped and looked up. Looking back at her were  _stars_. Stars that had been placed all over her white ceiling, glowing in the dark, vast and beautiful and reminding her immediately of the night spent under the stars at the camp ground with Mike. The instant feeling of safety, love and comfort overwhelmed El and she turned to her boyfriend with tears in her eyes.

"It's  _perfect_." She gasped as he got down on the bed next to her and lay down too, both of them looking at the stars,  _their_  stars.

Mike sighed in relief and pulled El close, she tucked into the curve of his arm whilst he played with her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you like it."

El looked up at her boyfriend, loving being this close to him, loving how safe it made her feel and just loving  _him_ in every way. It was such an overwhelming feeling that she was too choked to even speak. She moved her hand to his cheek tracing her fingers gently over the slight stubble that lay there.

Their eyes connected, hazel on dark amber. El gasped at the intensity in Mike's eyes and she just  _knew_  that he was sharing the exact same feelings that she was. His love for her was just as overwhelmingly perfect as hers was for him. Their heads lay on the pillows, comfortable in position and comfortable in their company as they shared a private moment of closeness, away from all prying eyes.

Mike leaned in closer so that their noses brushed together and their heavy breathing mingled whilst their eyes never left each other. "I  _love_  you," he whispered, his words speaking straight to El's heart.

"I love you too.  _So_  much." El gasped back, her voice thick with emotion. She used her hand on his cheek to pull him the small distance to her lips. Their mouths met and everything was perfect.

El's eyes slowly shut as her lips moved in sync with Mike's. The butterflies fluttered in her stomach and her heart swooned with every breathless second that Mike captured her mouth, knowing what made her gasp in excitement and sigh in contentment. His free hand moved to her waist and his fingers rubbed circles just under her shirt against the curve of her skin.

Her fingers slipped into his unruly hair and he groaned into her mouth as she tugged at his ebony locks, loving the feeling of them against her hands. The kiss was becoming more urgent and passionate when the distant sound of the front door opening pulled their faces from each other.

"We're  _home_!" Joyce called in a sing song voice from the living room. Mike and El looked at each other, their eyes wide and anxious as they heard Hopper say something to Joyce.  _Shit!_ El thought with annoyance as they both sprang off the bed and smoothed out the comforter and pillows just before footsteps were heard down the hall way.

"Hi!" El shouted in a desperate attempt to make it sound like nothing had been going on. Mike however rushed to sit at her desk and slowly started to put on his discarded backpack.

"Hi sweetie," Joyce said happily as she leaned against the doorframe with Hopper behind her. Her eyes went to Mike and she quickly hid her surprise. "Mike honey! I didn't realise you were still here."

Hopper glared and turned his attention to the teenage boy. "Wheeler…" he said as a greeting and El rolled her eyes.

"Er hi…I was just going actually. I was just…erm – "

"He was showing me the finishing touches to my room." El said quickly, helping her boyfriend out. "He put these fairy lights up and stars on my ceiling so I won't have to be in the dark." El said with genuine love and excitement as she eagerly pointed out the additions to her room to her parents.

Hopper and Joyce seemed to have only noticed the room for the first time. "Oh sweetie it looks  _beautiful_! Everything does. And what a sweet thing of you to do Mike. Isn't that  _sweet_  Hop?" Joyce said nudging her fiancée.

The chief looked at Mike who gulped nervously as he slowly got up from the desk with his bag securely on his back. "Yeah kid…that's actually a good idea you thought of there." He finally admitted to Joyce and El's delight and Mike's surprise.

"Er…t-thanks Hopper." Mike said trying to smile but too amazed at the compliment. He seemed to sigh in relief and then turned his attention to El with a warm grin. "I best get going, mom will be wondering where I'm at."

"As if she's really got to  _guess_ where you'd be…" Hopper mumbled whilst Joyce playfully hit his arm and El and Mike pretended they didn't hear him.

"I'll walk you out." El said reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers. She walked past her parents and just listened as Mike bid them goodbye and they waved at him whilst they went into El's room to inspect the hard work that the teenagers had put in that day.

El walked out of the front door with Mike and down the steps to where he had left his bike. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest for a moment whilst his arms encircled her with safety and warmth. "Will you call me later?" she whispered.

Mike grinned against her hair, "of course babe." He said before placing a kiss on her locks.

El leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, it wasn't long but it was full of lingering passion that left them both breathless. "I love you." She murmured against his mouth.

"I love you," Mike panted back before capturing her lips again and making her moan with desire as she curled her toes at the need that rushed through her body as their tongues met.

They reluctantly pulled away after a while and El watched sadly as Mike mounted his bike. She bit her lip and he was about to leave when she gripped his shoulder making him stop. He turned to her, his eyebrows raised expectantly, waiting for her to speak.

"Max is wrong about us not being able to have a sleepover, just the two of us I mean. Maybe…maybe we can have a sleepover  _soon_ …" El said nervously, already cooking up plans in her head as to how she could sneak over to Mike's or how he could sneak over to hers. All she knew was that she was tired of waiting, she wanted him to realise what the implications of them having a 'sleepover' really meant.

He was quiet for a moment, his mouth gaped open in surprise. He finally closed his jaw and swallowed nervously before nodding his head eagerly. "Y-yeah. I mean I'd  _really_  like that." He admitted with a sheepish grin that made the butterflies flurry in El's stomach.

She smiled at him slyly and stepped back. "Well I'll speak to you later…I love you."

Mike gave her a lopsided smile and gripped his bike handles. "I love you too. Good night El."

"Night Mike."

* * *

_Late September, 1986._

El couldn't believe that her dad and Joyce's wedding day had  _finally_  arrived. It certainly seemed longer than 5 months of planning and organising, but here they were, all set to go. Well, not  _entirely_  all set. There was still hair, make up and dresses to be put on before they would walk down the aisle. This was the first wedding El would ever attend and she was more than excited, in fact she was quite emotional.

Today would symbolise the joining of her small family to the small family of Joyce, Will and Jonathan. And El knew that together they would be _strong_  and they would experience memories that she could have only dreamed of. But today, that would all become a reality.

El and Joyce were at the Wheeler's house getting ready with Nancy and Karen, whilst the boys and Max were helping set up the garden with Hopper and Ted's guidance. El was having her curls pinned into a side bun by Nancy whilst Karen opened a bottle of champagne and the women all laughed when the cork went flying across the master bedroom they were getting ready in.

El had never been in Karen and Ted's room, but it was just as glamourous as she had expected with a large central bed with plush cushions and throws, a large ornate vanity table, a closet almost the size of El's bedroom and an ensuite bathroom with the most luxurious bath tub.

Karen handed Nancy and Joyce a flute of champagne and then looked at El with a smile before glancing back at the bride to be who had her hair in rollers. "Do you think El can have a bit?" she said indicating the bottle of expensive bubbles.

"Sure!" Joyce giggled as she held onto her flute before turning her eyes onto El. "As long as you want to try it sweetie. No pressure."

El who was eager to try new things beamed and nodded. "Yes please," she said smiling at Karen who poured her a smaller glass of champagne and handed the crystal flute over.

"Well here's to the future Mrs Hopper!" Karen called, making all the women chink glasses after El realised what they were doing. She touched flutes with the ladies and then copied them in taking a sip. The drink made her cringe slightly, it was quite sharp and the fizziness surprised her but it wasn't entirely unpleasant.

Karen brought all of the dresses out of her closet and gave them a final steam. El looked up at her dress with a smile. It was a tea length red chiffon dress with a sweetheart neckline and a satin sash around the middle. Her dress and Nancy's were identical and both girls had felt very pretty when Joyce picked them out in Indianapolis.

In El's opinion, when she saw Joyce try on her wedding dress she looked simply  _beautiful_. The dress was a floor length ivory satin gown with a scooped neckline and long sleeves with buttons and a beaded belt around the middle. It made El wonder about what  _her_  future wedding dress would look like. She immediately felt her cheeks blush at the thought of a wedding which always brought her mind back to Mike and she had to take a sip of champagne to distract herself.

An hour later all the girls had their hair done and were putting on make-up which El had perfected over the years and so she was honoured to do Joyce's make-up. Her soon to be step mom didn't want a lot of fuss so El made sure to check before she added eyeshadow or mascara.

"Are you excited sweetie?" Joyce asked El whilst she put a creamy shadow on the older woman's eyelids.

"Yes." El answered immediately, a smile erupting onto her face. "Are you?"

Joyce let out a shaky laugh. "Yes. Excited…but nervous." She admitted.

"Why are you nervous?" El asked curiously.

"I don't know. Just…walking in front of everyone. What if I look silly? What if Hop thinks I look silly." Joyce exclaimed looking down at her manicured hands.

El was surprised by Joyce's confession. She had almost assumed that you wouldn't ever feel nervous on your wedding day because you would be about to marry the person you're meant to be with. She hadn't considered the fact that it was  _more_  than the groom watching you and what if people didn't like your dress or your wedding choices? El suddenly realised where Joyce's concerns were coming from. But when it came to answering her worries, it was very simple.

"Dad loves you Joyce. He would  _never_  think you look silly. And I promise you, you won't _look_  silly either. You look beautiful." El said softly, giving her future step mother a reassuring smile.

Joyce stared straight at El and there were bright tears in her eyes. Her hand came up and cupped her soon to be step daughter's cheek. "Do you remember when we sat in that science classroom before you looked for Will? And I told you how brave you were? I still mean it sweetheart. You are  _so_  brave, you have done so much for us all. But…you've given me the chance to have a daughter and I  _love_  you. I want you to know that." She said as her voice shook with emotion.

El didn't realise she was crying too until she felt her tears fall into her palms that were sat in her lap. She remembered sitting alone with Joyce all those years ago when the woman had told her she would be there for her and if it got too scary to let her know and she would protect her.  _Nothing_ had changed.

Joyce was still always there for her; in her time of need when she needed her hair and make-up doing for the snow ball or when she was scared and had started her period. Joyce was El's first experience of a  _mother_. And whilst she couldn't replace mama, she never tried to. She just wanted to be there for El as a mother figure and she couldn't ask for a better step mother.

"I love you too." El said sniffling before taking a deep breath. "Mama is mama…but can I call you mom?" she asked quietly, oddly nervous at her request.

But her anxiety was for nothing because Joyce's eyes widened in surprised happiness and she had to wipe at her tears. "Of course sweetie!  _Nothing_  would make me happier."

El beamed and the two women immediately embraced, hugging tightly for a while until Nancy and Karen appeared back in the room having gotten the flowers from the kitchen and insisted El and Joyce fixed their make-up. The new mother and daughter giggled at their tears before El grabbed the make-up palette to hide their emotional session.

Joyce had a crown of red, white and burnt orange roses and red berries placed in her hair whilst Nancy and El had a small version pinned just above their side buns. The girls dressed with the help of Karen and then it was Joyce's turn. All of the women gasped as they looked at the bride ready to go. The word that came to El's mind was  _radiant._

* * *

 

"Why do we always get lumbered with setting everything up all the time?" Dustin moaned as he helped to lay out the white carpet that ran down the small aisle of white fold up wooden chairs with Lucas.

"Because we don't need hours to get ready." Mike answered whilst he unfolded a few more chairs. He was already in his grey suit with a red tie that his mom had laid out for him that morning.

"I guess." Dustin mumbled as he made sure the carpet was straight.

"Hey, at least we didn't get stuck with putting up the arch. That looks like a hay fever attack waiting to happen." Lucas snorted as the boys turned to watch Steve and Hopper lifting the floral arch into place at the end of the aisle.

Mike had to admit that even Hopper looked good in his black suit and red waist coat. Will and Jonathan were in the same suits and the brothers were setting up the sound system borrowed from the AV club.

"How's everything going out here?" Mike heard his mom call as she came down the steps of the back porch and inspected everything the men had done so far.

"Boys get the table cloths on the tables please. Time is ticking." Karen said pointing at Mike, Lucas and Dustin whilst she tapped her finger on her wrist and walked back into the house.

"Shit Mike, your mom is a fucking tyrant." Lucas complained.

"Language!" Ted called walking past and dropping table cloths into Lucas's outstretched hands.

"Come on guys, the sooner we get shit ready, the quicker we're done." Mike sighed taking some of the white cloths out of Lucas's arms and heading to the round tables set a little further in the garden by the buffet table which was currently empty of the food and cake that Mike knew would be piled on there later.

As he set the table Mike's thoughts wandered to El. He looked up at his house with a smile, knowing she was in there getting ready. He already knew she would look amazing because she was beautiful no matter what, but of course he was naturally excited to see what she was wearing. El had never been a bridesmaid before, let alone gone to a wedding, so he knew she was going to have a fun time.

Karen came back out of the house, this time dressed up in a gold satin dress, holding a clipboard as she ticked off the jobs the men had done. She set up one of the tables and explained to the boys that was how she wanted each one of them to look. Mike just managed to not get caught rolling his eyes.

Unfortunately for her, Max had taken this moment to arrive, looking nice in a light blue dress and was soon enlisted into helping. Lucas was almost rendered useless now his girlfriend had arrived because all he could do was gawk at her. Dustin smacked him over the head to get him back to focusing on the task at hand.

Once the last table was decorated, Mike leaned back and appraised his work with a sigh of relief. "It looks good kid." Hopper's voice called from behind him.

Mike looked back at the chief and gave him a small smile. "Thanks…" he mumbled before thinking of something to say because Hopper still hadn't moved away. "Er…you excited?"

Hopper chuckled and it was a foreign noise to Mike who looked at the broad man in surprise. "Yeah, you could say that kid." He said now standing next to him. "I'm excited to see her. I'm excited to see El too." Hopper added, keeping his eyes on the table.

"Yeah me too," Mike said almost unconsciously.

Hopper laughed, "yeah I bet you are. But try and keep your tongue off the floor okay? And no drooling. I don't want any droolers in my wedding photos."

Mike went bright red, "I-I won't  _drool_!" He exclaimed whilst kicking himself mentally at the amount of times he had definitely drooled over what El was wearing and how she looked.  _Can he blame me?! She's a goddess._

Hopper sighed and turned to Mike. "Just do me a favour kid. When it's  _you_  standing here as the groom, promise me you'll always look after her."

Mike was so astonished by Hopper's words that he found his mouth gap open in surprise. "I promise." He said seriously, looking at the chief in the eyes for once, wanting him to know just how important that promise was. "Even if she never wants to get married…I will  _always_  look after her. Forever."

Hopper appraised Mike for a moment and then a grin appeared on his face and he clapped the tall teenager on the shoulder. "Good man," he said smiling before walking off to make sure everything else was ready. Mike watched him go and shook his head in disbelief.  _Did that really just happen?_

Mike didn't have much longer to ponder his talk with Hopper before guests started to arrive and he was enlisted to help seat people. He noticed some of the other police officers and the famous Flo who El had told him a lot about. He saw Jen arrive with Maggie, they met up with their boyfriends before taking their seats next to Max.

Mike was happy to see El's Aunt Becky who had come without Terry, saying it would have been too much for her and that Becky's friend was watching over her for the day. Mike was also kind of relieved to see Becky had a plus one, a male 'friend' called Joel. She didn't introduce him as a boyfriend but Mike could see the looks they shared and was happy to see Becky living her life too. She definitely deserved it.

Before he knew it, his mom was coming down the aisle and telling everyone to take their seats. Mike sat in the front row and found himself being caught up by the atmosphere. He watched the pastor speaking with a fidgeting and nervous looking Hopper, saw Steve standing by the sound system, ready to get the signal from his mom to play the music and he watched as Jonathan and Will disappeared into the house, both boys were going to be walking down the aisle with Nancy and El.

Finally, Steve must have had the signal because soft cello music began to fill the fall afternoon and the pastor told the guests to stand for the arrival of the wedding party. Mike had the luxury of being so tall that he could see over the heads of the rows of people and have a clear view of the back door where the wedding party would come from.

First out was Jonathan and Nancy. Mike had to admit his sister looked really pretty, smiling at all the guests as her boyfriend proudly walked her down the aisle, one arm linked with his whilst her other hand held a small bouquet of mixed roses and berries. Jonathan looked happy and gave Hopper a big grin as he approached the arch.

The door was opened again, Mike assumed by his mother, but he barely paid any attention to that fact because Will was walking out with the most stunning woman in the whole world,  _El_. An audible gasp left Mike's throat and his eyes widened in shock as he watched El walking down the aisle, her beautiful face sparkling with happiness as she clung onto Will and held her bouquet.

Mike knew she was wearing exactly the same dress as Nancy, but El made it look  _completely_  different. The sweetheart neckline showed off her slender shoulders and her sweeping collar bones that Mike longed to kiss. The dress clinched in at the waist showing off her modest curves making him blush when he realised he knew  _exactly_  what she looked like underneath that dress. She was stunning in every sense of the word.

As Mike continued to watch El she finally caught his eye as she got closer up the aisle with Will. She beamed at him and his heart pretty much exploded. He felt completely overcome with emotion, struck by how beautiful she looked and how  _happy_  she looked. Mike felt foolish for the tears that fell and he shared a warm grin with his girlfriend as he quickly wiped at his eyes. "You're beautiful." He mouthed to her and he could tell by her bright smile that she had understood.

His girlfriend joined Nancy and Will joined Jonathan just as Mike noticed that he wasn't the only one to get emotional over seeing El. Hopper had a handkerchief out and was dabbing at his eyes, sharing a smile with his daughter who was grinning and clutching her flowers now with both hands, looking beyond perfect.

The doors opened one last time and everyone turned to watch the bride walk down the aisle. Mike allowed his eyes to leave El for a moment so he could see Joyce. His eyebrows rose in surprise, she really did look so beautiful. She was positively floating down the aisle, her happy eyes plastered on Hopper. He was not doing as good. Mike heard a sob come from the chief as he shakenly held onto his handkerchief and didn't dare look away from his bride as she glided to him in her pretty dress.

When Joyce finally reached Hopper, he clutched onto her hands as if they were his life support. Mike felt his own chest become heavy from the obvious emotion coming from the chief, something that  _none_  of them had got to witness before…well except for maybe Joyce. The pastor asked them to all sit and El took her seat next to Mike.

He grinned at her, his cheeks almost painful from how wide of a smile he had.  _Well I best get used to it. It's going to be glued to me all day._ He had to admit to himself.

"You look incredible." He whispered, leaning in and giving El a chaste kiss on the cheek whilst she gave him a shy smile and looked down, her actions reminiscent of how she had been at the snow ball.

Much like the bride and groom, Mike and El held hands throughout the entire service, occasionally squeezing the other's hands at particularly poignant moments in the ceremony like the vows. Mike seriously could  _not_  wait until the day he got to make El his wife, when he could stand up there and declare his love to her in front of everyone they cared about.

One day she would be Mrs Wheeler and Mike vowed in that moment that he would be the husband that she  _deserved_.

* * *

 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The pastor called and everyone cheered as El watched her dad let out a laugh and sigh of relief as he embraced Joyce like he had been itching to, and kissed her so enthusiastically that she was lifted off her feet. There was more claps and cat calls from Lucas and Dustin before he finally set her back on her feet and they grinned at each other like love sick teenagers. El thought it was one of the sweetest things she had ever seen.

Everyone got to their feet and threw confetti at them as they came down the aisle and disappeared into the house to have a moment as a newly married couple. El turned to Mike and embraced him, sighing in happiness because in that moment every single thing was perfect.

"You look so handsome," El exhaled into his shirt with a smile on her face as she inhaled his familiar homely scent.

Mike wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her in closer and hummed against her hair. "And you look so stunning El. Seriously, you are going to give me a heart attack."

They chuckled and leaned out just enough to bring their lips together, enjoying their moment whilst everyone was distracted with talking about the service and milling around in excitement. Karen eventually pulled them apart, insisting it was time for the wedding photography.

El's cheeks hurt by the time all of the photos were finished and laughed when her dad exclaimed that he was starving. By that point Karen had laid out all of the food with the help of Ted and the party and announced that dinner was served.

Hopper and Joyce were first up which was for the best as her dad piled his plate up high and tucked in immediately. El was still a bit of a picky eater, but when it was Karen who had done all the cooking, she found it easy enough to find a lot of tasty options. She sat at the main table with Hopper, Joyce, Jonathan, Will, Nancy and Mike. The party were sat at a separate table with Steve, Robin, Jen and Maggie.

After the dessert, there was clinking of glasses and El watched as her dad rose to his feet and looked around at all the guests with a warm smile that usually was only reserved for her, Joyce, Will and Jonathan.

"Before I thank anyone, I must say that this will be the first and  _only_  time that my wife is going to let me speak on behalf of _both_  of us…" There was a lot of laughter at this statement, especially from Joyce who smirked up at her husband.

"But while I _can_  speak on behalf of both of us, we would first like to thank our wonderful children. Jonathan, Will and El. You three complete our little family and we love you all." Hopper said clearing his thick throat as El reached over and squeezed his hand for a moment, a big smile on her face.

Hopper took a deep breath and laughed lightly, "sorry. I told myself I wasn't allowed to get this emotional. Not when Callahan and Powell aren't going to let me live this down." There was a cheer from the officers who were sat at a table with their wives and other guests.

"Thank you to everyone who is sharing this day with us. It might be our wedding day, but it wouldn't be the same without you all. We would like to thank our groomsmen Will and Jonathan, our bridesmaids Nancy and El, who I'm sure we can all agree are looking very beautiful today."

There was claps at this and Mike whispered, "here, here!" to El who giggled and held his hand under the table.

"Special thank yous of course to Ted, Mike, Dustin, Lucas, Steve and Max for helping set everything up today. It looks great guys. But of course, none of this would have been possible without the generosity of Karen and Ted. Karen we can't thank you enough. This is just a small token of our appreciation." Hopper said as Joyce handed her a large gift bag and the women hugged.

"Oh you shouldn't have!" Karen giggled, having already had her fair share of champagne.

Hopper cleared his throat and turned his attention back onto Joyce. "The person I owe the  _greatest_  thanks to here today is my _stunning_  bride Joyce." There was a loud round of applause and Joyce blushed and beamed up at her husband.

"Well Joyce, we went from trouble making teens sneaking cigarettes away from teachers, to trouble making adults sneaking cigarettes away from El who hates the stuff." Everyone laughed and El rolled her eyes, half annoyed and half amused.

"What can I say Joyce? Along with El, you completely changed my life. You took me out of the darkness, you are my  _light_ , my love, my _best_  friend. You make every day worth living and fighting for. I love you more than I ever thought was possible."

Joyce tried to calm her tears but she couldn't contain them any better than she could contain the bright and happy smile on her face. She held Hopper's shaking hand and only had eyes for him as he spoke as  _only_  to her.

"I've made some pretty bad decisions in my life but marrying you is one of the _best_  decisions in my  _entire_  life. Thank you for letting me be the man who gets to spend the rest of his life with you. Thank you for marrying me and making me the  _happiest_  and proudest man in the world." Hopper took another breath and finally looked up at the guests as he reached for his champagne flute.

"If you will all join me in a toast. To my wife, my best friend and the love of my life Joyce. To Joyce!"

Everyone rose to their feet, their champagne glasses all lifted as they said "to Joyce!" in unison. El took a sip, putting the glass back down on the table and starting a loud round of applause for the couple who were now kissing eagerly.

"Woo! Get it chief!" El heard Dustin called from two tables away before he did his signature growl. Mike, El and Will erupted into laughter at their table.

Hopper had his arm around Joyce and picked up his champagne flute with his free hand. "Now let's all have a great time and get  _drunk_!" He shouted to the cheers of the guests.

It was getting dark when Steve announced on a microphone that it was time for the bride and groom's first dance. El moved with the rest of the guests to the edge of the dance floor as Hopper took Joyce's hand and led her onto the dance floor.

A beautiful guitar solo began to play into the warm evening whilst Mike came up behind El and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head laying on her shoulder. She leaned back against his chest and smiled warmly, feeling immensely happy as El watched her mom and dad start to dance.

El shut her eyes for a moment as Mike started to sing along to the song, the words caressing gently into her ear. "…and then she asks me, do I look all right? And I say yes, you look wonderful tonight." They swayed gently to the music as one whilst they both watched the happy couple, both wondering when it will be their turn.

Mike pressed a soft kiss to the shell of El's ear as he continued to sing just for her. "I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes. And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realise how much I love you…"

The moment was too much and tears escaped El's eyes, falling gracefully down her cheeks. The response she had didn't go unnoticed by her attentive boyfriend. "Are you okay?" he whispered to her.

El sniffed and turned her head slightly, to look into his beautiful dark amber eyes. "Yes. Just happy.  _So_ happy."

Mike's eyes widened with love and adoration and he leaned in, kissing her softly and causing a melody to sing straight to her heart. El knew this was a moment she would remember for the rest of her life.

* * *

 

Mike had long ago discarded of his suit jacket and his tie hung loose as he danced with El spinning her around to the fast music whilst she sang along. He grinned, hot and almost sweating but he would dance all night if that was what she wanted.

He had been to a few weddings in his life, mainly just family ones, but this by far had been the _best_  wedding he had ever been a part of. Mike knew a lot of it had to do with the beautiful woman he got to call his girlfriend, but the day truly had been perfect.

The wedding party was still in full swing with the guests a lot merrier after streams of champagne and other alcoholic beverages. His mom was slurring her words and didn't seem to realise that it was way past Holly's bedtime seeing as his sister was still running around in her party dress. Callahan had drunkenly tried to do the splits to a Michael Jackson song and split his pants, he was now happily dancing in his boxers.

But the biggest shocker for Mike was Hopper. That man had  _moves_. He was on the dance floor swayed his hips in tight circles, bobbing his head to the music and clicking his fingers to the beat. His face was one of concentration. Mike had never seen  _anything_  like it.

"Psst _guys_!" Dustin called through his hands, gesturing to El and Mike. "Come over here!" he added beckoning them over. The couple stopped dancing and followed their friend with intrigue.

Dustin took them over to one of the far tables where Max, Lucas, Will, Jen and Maggie were huddled.

"What's up?" Mike asked a little breathless from all of the dancing.

"Steve's hooked us up with four bottles of champagne! Get stuck in man," Lucas said with wide happy eyes as he shoved a bottle into Mike's chest.

He looked down at the bottle and frowned slightly. They had all had a glass at dinner but not a  _bottle_! "I don't know – "

"I'll have some." El said eagerly cutting him off.

Mike turned to her with concern, "babe, you already had some this morning  _and_ at the meal." He reasoned but his girlfriend just rolled her eyes and took the bottle off him.

"So?" She said mischievously before tilting the champagne bottle and taking a gulp before wiping her mouth and handing it to Mike to take some too. He sighed and looked at his friends who were all tucking in.

"Oh what the hell," He surrendered taking a gulp of the bubbling alcohol.

An hour later the teens were laughing so much they were crying. Will was passed out in the chair, his head in Jen's lap whilst she giggled. Dustin's tie was around his forehead and he was hysterically laughing to Maggie about the word 'banana'. "It's not even a  _word_!" he cried.

"But it  _is_!" Maggie almost shrieked with laughter.

Lucas and Max were making out under the table, thinking they were being conspicuous but every few minutes the other teens heard an "ow!" from Lucas when he hit his head on the underside of the table.

Meanwhile El and Mike were trying to stifle their giggles as they snuck into the house holding hands. Mike was trying to pull El up to his room but they kept stopping and laughing as they fell up the stairs more than once.

They eventually collapsed onto his bed and started to make out. El straddled Mike, leaning on her elbows so there was as little distance between them as possible but with her current poor coordination, she fell straight onto Mike and their foreheads banged.

"Shit!" Mike groaned rubbing at his forehead whilst El hysterically laughed against his chest. He soon silenced her giggles by kissing her deeply, their tongues hot and sloppy as they tried to devour one another.

"Fuck I wish we could just do it  _now_ ," Mike moaned as El nibbled at his neck and he ran his hands up and down the curve of her body.

El's head bobbed up, her eyes slightly unfocused as she looked at Mike. "Why can't we?" she slurred out.

Mike smirked and just watching her for a moment, trying to pull words out of his incoherent brain. "Because we don't have condoms and we're drunk." He stated wisely through the haze of intoxication.

El huffed and grinded against him making them both groan loudly and causing Mike to grab her hips. She looked at him with a sly smile, "then you need to _buy_  condoms don't you!" She tried to move her hips again but Mike stopped her, an odd look of surprise in his eyes.

"Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying it because we're wasted?" Mike whispered, his mouth open slightly and his eyes moving quickly between her own as he tried to focus on them.

El swayed for a moment from her perch on his lap before smiling softly. "I really mean it. I want you to buy condoms. I'm ready." She told him confidently.

Mike's eyebrows rose so high up his forehead he worried he was at risk of losing them. "R-really?!" he gasped.

El giggled and leaned down snuggling into his chest. "Really. So buy them you…you mouth breather."

Mike snorted and nodded, "okay I will do. First thing in the morning." He said stifling a yawn as his head hit his pillow. El grinned satisfied and lay down next to him, cuddling into his side.

They both fell asleep quickly, not even being disturbed when Nancy and Jonathan found them an hour later. Nancy just laughed but Jonathan rolled his eyes in amusement as he hoisted El up over his shoulder and kissed his girlfriend good night before departing with his drunk little sister and drunk little brother, putting them both to bed.

Nancy made sure Holly was tucked up and asleep before putting a bucket by the side of Mike's bed, Tylenol and water on his bedside table and pulling his comforter over him. She shook her head in amusement at him one last time before shutting his bedroom door and collapsing onto her own bed.

She didn't realise that her dad was asleep on three-folded chairs outside and her mom had made it to the stairs before falling asleep on them drooling.

Parents hey?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was my interpretation of Jopper's wedding! Please let me know what you thought :-) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	28. Sweet Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El celebrate their sixteen birthdays...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments. It really keeps me motivated! You're all amazing. 
> 
> Warning: Fluff, bit of angst and smut.

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

 

Chapter 28: Sweet Sixteen

 

_October 1986_

 

Mike rode his bike into town on Saturday morning feeling alert as he looked out for anyone who might know him.

He was on a mission, a mission that he  _really_  didn't want to be caught doing, especially not by one of the noisy women who went to book club with his mom. And  _definitel_ y not by Hopper or Joyce.

He had picked this Saturday in particular because El and Will had let slip that their parents finally had a day off together and they were all going out for breakfast as a family. This meant Hopper wouldn't be lurking the streets and Joyce definitely wouldn't be working at Melvard's that day. It was that particular shop that Mike needed and he really couldn't be caught by someone he knew when he needed to buy a particular  _product_.

He arrived outside of the store and promptly locked up his bike with slightly sweaty palms. His dark eyes roamed the front of the shop and he was relieved to see a bored looking guy behind the till and not Joyce. Mike exhaled a nervous breath and walked into Melvard's, hearing the bell trill above him.

Mike averted his eyes from the shop worker and kept his focus on aisle three which stored pharmaceutical products. He grasped his hands into fists and with determination walked over to the desired aisle.

" _I really mean it. I want you to buy condoms. I'm ready."_

El's words had rung in Mike's head for the past two weeks, making him excited and terrified all at once. They had talked about sex again once they were sober and agreed they still wanted to do it.  _El wants to have sex with_ me _!_ Even the thought in his head was shocking. How could the most beautiful girl in the world want to have sex with  _him_? How could she want to lose her virginity to him?

Mike knew El loved him, she didn't need to always say it because it was like they had a connection where they could feel how the other was feeling. It had always been there, from the moment they met, but it just seemed to get stronger through the years. He didn't doubt their love, not for a moment, but Mike was scared that he would hurt her and that he wouldn't be any good at sex.  _Will I disappoint her?_

He came out of his reverie when he realised he was now standing right in front of the condoms. Mike's eyes widened with panic as he looked at all the different boxes.  _What the fuck?! Why are there so many different ones?!_

Mike's dark eyes quickly went over to the shop worker who was still looking bored reading a magazine and hadn't noticed him. He looked back at the boxes with a frown on his face and a slight blush to his cheeks. With anxious hands, Mike started to pick up different ones, reading the backs and cringing now and again. He just wanted normal ones, was that too much to ask?

Mike couldn't help but snort when he picked up a pack that was apparently "glow in the dark", needless to say he put them back. He looked at another pack that stated they were flavoured and flinched moving his hand away from them. They were going to be used for sex, it didn't matter what  _flavour_  they were!

He couldn't help but be curious by the condoms with the slogan ' _ribbed for her pleasure'._ Mike obviously wanted El to find the whole experience pleasurable, but would those ones freak her out? They didn't look normal. Mike sighed and finally picked a packet that he deemed just normal condoms.  _Maybe I can get the ribbed ones later._

Mike was just turning away from the shelf, condoms in hand when a woman's voice called, "Mike?"

He turned quickly to see Joyce walking up to him with a box full of toothpaste to put onto the shelf. In frozen horror, Mike dropped the box of condoms which seemed to somehow make the  _loudest_  noise when they hit the linoleum floor.

Joyce's eyes slowly went down to the floor, looking at the product and then slowly looked back up at Mike. He honestly felt like he was on fire, there was no other word that could describe his current state. He could almost  _see_  the smoke coming off his cheeks and yet he  _still_  couldn't move.

"Mike?" Joyce asked tentatively. There wasn't anger in her voice, just a question.

"I…I…i-it's not…I thought you weren't working today." Mike finally blurted out. His heart was racing so fast in his ears that he barely heard her response.

"Hop was called in to work so we've changed our day off to next Saturday. I told Donald I'd come in and stack shelves whilst Chuck's on the till."

Mike nodded, eyes comically wide and unsure of what to say. "I um…I've got to go." He squeaked out, avoiding Joyce completely and rushing past her. He could have sworn he left a trail of steam behind him.

"Stupid. So  _stupid_." Mike muttered to himself with anger as he tried and failed to undo the lock on his bike so he could get the hell out of town.  _Maybe I should_  leave _town? Won't Hopper be after my blood?_

Mike finally released his bike from the chain and was just about to leave when the ring of the bell caught his attention. He looked back to see Joyce rushing over to him, a white bag in her hand. He gulped,  _shit does she have a gun in there?!_

Joyce exhaled in relief when she saw Mike was still there. She closed the distance between them and handed him the bag. "Don't hurt her. And don't  _ever_ let Hop catch you." She told him sternly.

Mike's eyes almost popped out of his skull when he took a peep into the bag and realised she had bought him the condoms he had dropped. He looked back up at her and the seriousness in her eyes seemed to control his embarrassment.

"I promise I won't hurt her." Mike said in a clear voice.  _I could never hurt her._ He sighed nervously, "and I'll really try and never be caught by Hopper."

Joyce's serious face turned into a slightly amused smile. "Oh I know you'll try and never be caught by him." She teased before exhaling and patting his cheek softly. "You're a good kid Mike. You all are."

"Thanks Joyce," Mike said with an embarrassed grin. She nodded her head and released him, giving him a small wave before going back into work.

He looked down at the bag and quickly placed it into his backpack, shaking his head at the sudden turn of events. Mike biked home with a smile on his face, yes things hadn't worked out as he had planned this morning but either way, the mission was complete.

* * *

 

_12_ _th_ _October 1986_

 

Mike was having a good dream, a  _really_  good dream when his mom's voice awoke him. He blinked and his bedroom came into focus. His mom's head was just bobbing slightly by his partially closed bedroom door.

"Happy birthday sweetie. I'm making your favourites if you want to take a shower. Should be done in 15 minutes."

"Thanks mom." Mike yawned turning onto his side and almost falling straight back to sleep.

"Michael. It's a school day." His mom's almost sing song voice reminded him in a warning before he could get back to his good dream.

"Yeah I know," He exhaled with slight reluctance.

"Shower then breakfast." She reminded him before wandering off to go and wake up Holly.

Mike sighed and turned on his back, looking up at the ceiling and smiling slightly.  _I'm 16!_ It was a pretty cool feeling he had to admit. He was just about to get out of bed when the phone on his bed side table that his parents had allowed for him to have started to ring.

Mike grinned already knowing who it would be. "Hey beautiful," he said smiling as he lay his head back on his pillow.

"Happy birthday handsome," came El's warm voice and Mike could already tell that she was grinning.

"Thanks babe." Mike sighed happily, a big dopey smile on his face as he played with the cord of the phone.

"I can't wait to see you." She mused.

Mike tried to ignore Hopper in the background grumbling, "you saw him last night and you're seeing him in  _two_  freaking hours El!"

"Ignore him. He hasn't had his coffee yet." El sighed making Mike laugh. He heard Hopper grumble something else but couldn't make it out.

"He's saying happy birthday." El answered for him.

"Tell him thanks." Mike commented and heard El repeat this to Hopper.

"Well, I best let you go get ready for school. But I'll see you soon. I love you birthday boy." El said happily.

Mike grinned and blushed, feeling very thankful this conversation wasn't in front of his mom. "I love you too gorgeous. I'll see you in a bit."

Once they had said goodbye, Mike jumped in the shower with what felt like a permanent smile on his face. He got dressed into a grey sweater and black jeans and wandered downstairs, following the delicious smell of breakfast.

His dad and little sister were already sat at the breakfast table and his mom was putting scrambled eggs onto Mike's plate. "Happy birthday son," his dad said giving him a smile before picking up his newspaper.

"Thanks dad," Mike grinned just before Holly jumped at him.

"Happy birthday Mikey! You're an old man now!" She giggled.

"I guess I am." Mike said sighing sadly before giving Holly a smile, "but not too old for a hug from my baby sister."

Holly beamed and jumped up into Mike's lap, giving him a warm hug. He held her for a moment, knowing that these moments were getting rarer the older she got. Holly was a sassy 6 year old now.

"Aw you two are so  _cute_! Where's my camera?!" Karen gasped rummaging in a draw. Before Mike could even protest, his mom had taken a photo of him and Holly still snuggled up and was shaking the polaroid.

Five minutes later the family were sat down eating breakfast, Mike pouring syrup on his eggs and frowning slightly to himself when he realised he didn't have Nancy here telling him how gross he was.

Nancy and Jonathan had left for NYU two days after Joyce and Hopper's wedding and Mike would be lying if he said he didn't miss his sister. Thankfully Will and even El were in the same boat missing Jonathan, so they all knew how the other was feeling.

As if reading his mind, his mom said, "Nancy is going to ring you after school Michael, before you and your friends go bowling."

Mike nodded and smiled to himself as he ate his eggs. The party and some of Mike's swim friends were all going to the bowling alley for his birthday. He hadn't been for years and this would be the first time El would have ever gone, so he was determined to make sure she had a good time.

He listened whilst his parents mused about their own 16th birthdays. His dad apparently had been away with his dad on a fishing trip and his mom had a big sweet sixteen party. She sighed telling Mike she wished she could have thrown him a big party, but he insisted it wasn't his scene.

In truth Mike wasn't too bothered about a party, but he didn't want his mom dealing with another party after she had just exhausted herself over the wedding. Plus it wasn't worth having a stress head mom at home. Mike was more than happy to go out with his girlfriend and friends instead.

"Are El and the others coming over after school for cake before you go bowling?" His mom asked him as she cut up her pancake. Holly meanwhile was blabbering to their dad that she wanted a unicorn for her 16th birthday and  _no_  exceptions.

"Yeah if that's okay." Mike said through a mouthful of eggs.

"Of course it is sweetie. You know they're always welcome."

The rest of breakfast went just as pleasantly which was a surprise to Mike but he did notice the glances his parents were sharing. They almost looked like they were on edge about something. His worries however were soon squashed when his mom asked him to come outside for a moment. Mike frowned when his dad came too, holding Holly's hand.

"Son tell us what you see." His dad said with a smile.

Mike raised his eyebrow thinking that his parents might have lost the plot. They were all stood by the back door and he was looking straight at his dad's car.  _Damn_ he loved that car. It was a black BMW 5 series. "I see your car dad." Mike finally said stating the obvious.

His mom and dad both chuckled for a moment and then Ted reached into his pocket and chucked the car keys to Mike. "Correction son,  _your_  car."

Mike's eyes widened so quickly that it was actually painful. His jaw dropped and he looked between the car, to his mom, to his dad and back again.  _This has got to be a joke, I am_ not _that lucky._

He looked down at the keys and back to his dad's grinning face. "But…I don't understand. If that is mine – "

"I've got a new car son. It's in the garage."

"We thought it made sense for you to have dad's old car rather than getting you something you didn't like. We know you like this car." His mom said, lifting Holly onto her hip.

"I  _love_  this car! Oh my god is that actually  _happening_?" Mike gulped looking quickly between both of his parents in shock.

His mom and dad laughed and nodded. "Yes son. She's yours now. Treat her well."

"I-I will." Mike said trying to control his crazy eyes. "Thank you, thank you  _so_  much!" And then he did something he hadn't done in a very long time, he hugged his dad. His dad seemed surprise by the embrace but then his hands slowly found Mike's back and he patted him gently.

"Happy birthday." His dad said in an oddly thick voice.

His mom then swooped in and hugged Mike, crying and sniffling that "my baby boy is growing up!" He allowed her tears and tight squeeze because he was insanely happy and feeling so thankful for the parents he had.

Once all the hugs were over, his parents explained the car had a full tank of gas and that they had sorted out his insurance, but they wanted him to consider getting a part time job to help towards costs. "But only if it doesn't affect your studies Michael." His mom assured him.

Mike who had already been wanting a job smiled gratefully. "No, I want to get a job mom. And I promise it won't affect my studies."

He was literally on cloud nine and after getting his parents' permission, he quickly rang El and then the rest of the party to tell them all the good news and that he was picking them up for school.

Naturally El got the passenger's seat and Max, Lucas, Dustin and Will had to squish together in the back seat but this was the teens first real taste of _freedom_. They were all bouncing with excitement and sang their hearts out to every song that came on the radio on the way to school.

Mike grinned like a fool the entire car journey, keeping his eyes on the road, he was a good driver after all, but relishing the feeling of El's soft hand on his thigh.  _I can totally get used to this._ He thought happily to himself as he pulled into a parking space at the high school with his favourite people in the whole world.

* * *

 

The bowling alley was filled with the sound of laughing and shouting teens, the sound of the pins going down barely audible over the music and the catcalls that the party and Mike's swim friends made every time one of the group hit the pins and added to the tally of the two teams they had all split themselves into. Mike and El were on the same team as Dustin, Maggie, Andy and Alex from the swim team and the opposing team was Lucas, Max, Will, Jen, Johnny and Tim who were also Mike's swim team friends.

The waitress came over with pizzas, burgers and fries and the smell was delicious. Mike was surrounded by gifts, one of his favourites being from El and the party who had put their money together to buy him two limited edition X-Men comics he had been wanting for years. He had stored them back into the gift bag and couldn't wait to look at them carefully at home.

His favourite present though was a scrap book El had made for him. He hadn't been able to look at it properly yet, but she told him it was filled with photos of the two of them and all her memories of him. Mike knew he would probably cry when he read it, so that was definitely an activity for when he was home alone.

' _The Heat is On'_ was playing as El took her first go at bowling and Mike watched on eagerly. She had wanted to go last so she could get an idea of how to play and he knew she had been nervous when she saw Dustin, Max and Andy from the swim team get strikes. Mike could tell she was taking a deep breath by the way her shoulders lifted and fell and he admired her for a moment. She looked really gorgeous in black skinny jeans and an old blue sweater of Mike's that hung off one of her shoulders.

She swung the bowling ball and everyone watched as it raced down the alley and hit a good number of pins. She was left with three. Everyone clapped for her and El turned back, eyes locking with Mike's in excitement. His heart fluttered, loving that look on her face and wanting it to stay there forever. He could tell she was having fun and it warmed his stomach and made his heart race.

El collected her ball and took her second go. It would be near impossible to get all three pins as one of them was completely opposite to the other two, but somehow at the last minute, the ball that had hit the two together, skimmed over to the sole pin left and knocked it down.

Mike's team all whooped and cheered for El as she flounced over, looking proud of herself. "Great job El!" Dustin called, high fiving her before he stepped forward to take his go.

"Thanks Dustin," El beamed before she headed over to a grinning Mike. There weren't many places to sit with there being twelve of them, so she sat on his lap, an arrangement that both of them were enjoying.

Mike immediately wrapped his arms around El and brought her closer to his chest as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He felt her naughty smile rising on her skin and he peppered kisses along her jaw and to her ear before whispering playfully. "I know what you did…"

El giggled softly and faked innocence. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, her eyes on the bowling, a big mischievous grin on her face. Mike nibbled her ear and El immediately felt heat rise to her lower abdomen.

"You cheated." He whispered teasingly against her ear sending a shiver down her spine as his breath caught her skin and made her hypersensitive.

She bit her lip and turned her head so she could see the dark eyes that did  _so_  many things to her. He was right of course, because she had used her powers to help aim the bowling ball, especially on the second go.

"You won't tell?" she asked flirtingly, fluttering her eyelashes at him. Mike side smiled at her and shook his head, his lips ghosting over hers.

"Never." He said softly, his words almost breathed straight into her mouth. El gulped feeling the coils tighten in her abdomen.  _How is he so_ hot _?!_

"Promise?" El whispered with a grin.

"Promise." Mike smiled as El leaned closer and moved her palm to his sharp cheek. Their lips met almost immediately and she tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss. It didn't matter how many times they had kissed, each one sent shock waves of electricity through El and made her heart sing. Being with Mike was everything, it was physical and biological like it was  _made_  in their DNA to always be like this. Meant to be.

Their mouths moved in sync and when El gasped with need, Mike's tongue swept over hers sending more fire to the burning coils in her stomach. She couldn't help but move against Mike's lap, her ass against his crotch making him groan right into her mouth, the sound causing goose bumps to erupt onto her skin. The noises they made were completely drowned out by the loud music and the chatter of the group. Mike's arms tightened around her waist and she gasped into his mouth, their tongues getting hungrier and their breath hitched.

"Earth to Mike and El! Mike it's your turn!" Dustin's distant voice called breaking Mike and El away from each other's lips. They turned to the group with dazed eyes, to find their friends all snickering and grinning.

"Oh sorry, didn't you notice us here?" Max teased whilst the others laughed.

Mike huffed and El smirked when she saw his beautiful cheek bones were turning pink. He lay his head on her shoulder and looked at the group. "Someone else can take my turn, I'm happy here." He stated.

"I'll do it." Andy said grabbing a bowling ball which the team didn't object to as he was really good at the game.

When the group had turned back to the game, El moved her head slightly to press a kiss to Mike's cheek. She sighed heavily, "we probably should stop for now otherwise we'll only have a problem."

"I already  _do_  have a problem." Mike cringed, moving his hips slightly against her so she knew exactly what his  _problem_  was. She couldn't help but snort.

"Hey! I can't  _help_  it." He muttered painfully.

"I know baby," El grinned, nuzzling Mike's cheek. If she was honest with herself, she kind of liked her boyfriend's reaction to their make out sessions, it made her feel  _desired_. She wished he could see how much she craved him too, but only words would probably work in her case. El made sure the group were still preoccupied before she leaned in, her breath tickling Mike's ear. "I want you too."

Mike groaned and looked at her with desperate eyes. "That is  _so_  not helping my current problem." He said with despair making El laugh.

"Sorry." She finally apologised. "It's probably best I get off your lap." El added trying to think logically.

"I guess," Mike mumbled sadly. She started to move to the seat next to him when he realised with annoyance that there was still a bulge in his pants. He sighed, "I'm going to head to the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit."

El nodded understandingly, feeling kind of bad with the situation she had caused. She bit her lip and watched the group for a moment, they were all busy with goading each other over the scores and scoffing down fries and burgers to notice much. With a sly smile, El stood up and snuck off to where she knew the bathrooms were.

There was a row of doors all leading to individual bathrooms and El noticed that only one of them was locked. She tentatively knocked and whispered, "Mike?"

El could hear Mike fumbling about before he opened the door slightly, looking sweaty with wild eyes. She felt even worse for his predicament and decided that she couldn't leave him like this.

"El what are you – "

"Need some help?" She asked with a sly smile before edging into the room and locking the door behind her.

Mike sighed and leaned against the sink. "El you don't have to feel like you have to do anything. It's not your fault my body has this reaction to you." He mumbled embarrassed. El looked down at his unzipped pants and the tightness in her stomach was back with a vengeance when she saw the large bulge through his white boxers.

She licked her dry lips and met his eyes, slowly closing the gap between them. "I know I don't  _have_  to, but I  _want_  to." El said softly before smirking playfully. "Besides, it's your birthday." She added as if this was a reasonable present.

El didn't let Mike protest anymore as she lunged at him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she leaned up and kissed him passionately. They moaned in unison as their tongues stroked and swept against one another in hot furious motions whilst Mike's arms gripped to El's back and pushed her flush up against his body.

El's brain seemed to have malfunctioned and she completely forgot what she was meant to be doing until Mike's erection grinded against her lower stomach, causing her to gasp in excitement and remember.  _Oh yeah, he's got a problem I want to fix._

With one hand firmly gripping Mike's dark locks, El's other hand slide down his torso and rubbed against his boxers causing her boyfriend to groan right into her mouth. She smiled against his lips and stroked him gently whilst his eyes clamped shut and he tried to control his panting, leaning his head back.

Whilst he was distracted El knelt down in front of him and yanked at his boxers and jeans, making them fall down his legs and causing his erection to spring free. Mike's eyes opened wide and he looked down at El just as she looked up at him with a smile. She could read a lot of emotions in his eyes. He was surprised at her actions, embarrassed by his eager erection and despite him trying to be a gentleman, he wanted this _bad_. El was more than happy to oblige. She wanted him to feel good, and if he couldn't feel good on his birthday, when could he?

Keeping eye contact with Mike, El slowly licked him from base to tip whilst he whimpered trying desperately to stay quiet. His fingers weaved into her curly hair and El briefly remembered how eager he had been the first time she had gone down on him, pulling her head closer and thrusting, she wondered if he'd do it again.

Her fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and she started to pump his whilst watching his reaction. He would go from cursing and leaning his head back with his eyes closed, to looking down, pupils blown and filled with hunger as he watched her control him.

He was in her mouth now and she used a combination of her tongue and lips to pleasure him, loving the groans and gasps he made as she bobbed and found the speed that he liked the most.  _Max was right, you can totally tell a lot by their breathing._

Mike's breathing was coming out harsh and heavy as he gripped her hair tightly and his hips started to involuntarily move in unison with her mouth. El made sure to breath steadily through her nose whilst she held him more firmly and bobbed quicker. He was coming undone and she could tell by the way he would grunt, " _fuck_ " and how he _really_  started to throb in her mouth.

They had only done this twice now and both times Mike had yanked himself out of her mouth, but now El found herself curious about keeping him in place. Whilst she felt him try to pull away, she moved her hands quickly to his ass making it impossible. He groaned loudly and she pushed him further into her mouth just as he gasped, "Oh  _shit_ , El!"

Thankfully the warm liquid shot right down her throat before she could even worry about what to do with it. She breathed through her nose and slowly released him, looking up at her boyfriend who was quivering, panting but by the look of the huge dopey grin on his face,  _very_  satisfied.

El couldn't help the smug smile on her face that she had made him feel that good and happily accepted his hand when he pulled her up to face him. "Holy shit El." Mike exhaled staring at her through wide eyes.

She bit her lip in amusement and wordlessly pulled up his boxers and jeans and zipped up his pants. El gave his now semi hard cock hidden under his jeans a little soft tap and then gave her boyfriend a wink, unlocking the bathroom door. "See you in a minute birthday boy," she teased before leaving.

Mike stayed stock still for another minute, his mouth gaped open and his eyes still comically wide. He finally blinked and looked down at his pants with a smirk, "we are  _so_  lucky." He muttered with a big dopey grin before finally leaving the bathroom and re-joining the group. He couldn't concentrate on bowling, letting Dustin's competitive ramblings go over his head because he only had eyes for his girlfriend.

El was acting like nothing had just happened in the bathroom, laughing and chatting with Max whilst she ate fries and a slice of pizza. Mike actually wondered if he had dreamt it all until El caught him staring at her and gave him a playfully smirk before sipping at her drink. He stared at her lips on the straw and gulped knowing if he kept looking he was going to have the exact same problem again.

Instead Mike gave El a big thankful grin, hoping she would know how much he appreciated her, how incredible she was and how much he truly  _loved_  her.

She knew.

* * *

 

_8_ _th_ _November 1986_

 

El was having a good dream, a  _really_  good dream when the voices of her dad, Joyce and Will awoke her. She blinked and her eyes focused in on the trio walking into her bedroom, her dad holding a breakfast tray with an Eggo extravaganza placed on top with sixteen candles already alight.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear El! Happy birthday to you!" They all sang as El chuckled and sat up in bed as they crowded around her and her dad placed the tray in her lap.

"Make a wish." Joyce smiled and El looked down at her candles, closing her eyes and blowing them out.

Hopper sat on the edge of her bed and grinned at El handing her over a heavy gift bag. "Damn, one minute you were a cute little girl and now you're a drooling mess with hair that looks like you were dragged through a bush. What happened kid?" He teased as El quickly wiped at the drool stain on her cheek and tried to fix her crazy bed hair.

"Hop!" Joyce said hitting his arm playfully whilst Will laughed at the flat look on El's face.

Her dad chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. "I was joking kid. You're a  _beautiful_ sixteen year old, which actually makes me more nervous then you know." He sighed in defeat.

El rolled her eyes in amusement, "oh  _dad_." She said shaking her head and looking at him. "I'll always be your little girl." At her words Hopper looked up and smiled, his eyes misty.

Because Hopper seemed too overcome with emotion to speak, Joyce prompted, "why don't you open your presents sweetie?"

El didn't need to be told twice, she dug into the gift bag with excitement. The first thing she opened was a new camera jointly off Will and Jonathan. "You guys shouldn't have!" El gasped in shocked surprise.

Will chuckled, "it's your sixteenth, it's special." El leaned forward and hugged her brother, feeling so thankful for him and Jonathan.

She then moved onto a beautiful framed photo of the family from the wedding which she eagerly put on her bedside table to stand proudly next to one of her and Mike taken over the summer and the one of her, mama and Becky at her 15th birthday.

This left her with one more present to open and El thought it looked like a jewellery box only bigger. She tentatively took off the wrapping paper to find that it was a watch, a  _very_  beautiful watch. El gasped as she held the watch between delicate fingers. It was rose gold with a pearly sheen clock face and gold dials.

"Do you like it?" Joyce asked nervously.

El beamed at her parents and engulfed them both in a hug, one after the other. "I _love_  it! Thank you  _so_  much."

"It's not every day you turn sixteen." Joyce said softly as she stroked El's cheek fondly. "Now, get stuck in to your breakfast sweetie. Your dad worked hard on that."

El chuckled and thanked her family before tucking into her Eggos. She put the watch on her left wrist next to her bracelet and smiled to herself as she ate a mouthful of her favourite food, still tucked up in bed.

There was a knock at the front door and El giggled when she heard her dad grumble, "one guess as to who that is…" before he opened the door.

"Hey Hopper. Where's the birthday girl?" El beamed as she heard Mike ask eagerly.

Since the summer she had noticed that her boyfriend and her dad seemed to get on a lot better and ever since the wedding her dad even seemed to  _smile_  at Mike now and again, which was terrifying for her boyfriend but a welcome change for El.

"She's still getting up kid." Hopper answered as El heard the sound of his loud slurping and knew he had to be drinking coffee.

"No I'm up and dressed dad! Come here Mike!" El called from her bed. She heard her boyfriend's footsteps before he was standing in her doorway holding a big bouquet of flowers and wearing a beautiful smile.

"Morning beautiful," he grinned walking into the room and closed the door behind him. He raised his eyebrow at El in her bed. "I thought you were dressed." He teased.

El laughed and put the empty tray to the side and hopped out of bed. "I am dressed." She said with a smile.

"In your pyjamas…which are really cute by the way."

El smirked and shrugged her shoulders as she closed the distance to her boyfriend. "It still counts." She said with a sly smile before looking at the flowers. "Are these for me?"

"No, they're for Hopper." Mike said mock seriously making them both laugh. "Here," he chuckled handing them over to El who eagerly gave them a sniff and smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." She sighed happily, leaning up on her tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss. Mike's hands went to her hips and he pulled her closer to his body, kissing her eagerly before trying to open her mouth but she leaned back and shook her head.

"Nope sorry, I've got morning breath."

Mike whined in protest. "I don't care."

El rolled her eyes at him amused but pulled back anyway, laying the flowers on the bed and going over to her wardrobe to root for something to wear.

Mike plopped down on her bed and watched her trying to decide between jeans and a skirt. "So just checking the plan again babe. We're going to your momma and Aunt Becky's house and having lunch. And then back here before your dinner tonight?" He asked playing with the heart on her teddy Love Bug, which he had given to her for their first Valentine's day together.

El nodded as she threw a pair of dark blue jeans onto the bed and then started to look for a sweater. "Yes, we'll stay with momma and Becky until about 1pm. And then we need to be back here no later than 5pm for the meal."

"Okay." Mike said casually, still fiddling with the sparkly heart.

El bit her lip as she faced her clothes feeling oddly nervous. Mike had met her momma at her 15th birthday and he had seen Becky a few times now, but she was still nervous about him coming with her to their house. She wanted Mike to see where she could have lived if she hadn't been taken by the lab, but it also made her sad to think of a life that Mike might not have ever been a part of.

"It'll be okay." Mike said softly, answering her inner worries. El turned to him with a warm smile, loving that he just always knew what to say to make her feel better.

El grabbed a pink sweater and threw it onto the bed before going to her drawers and pulling out a pair of panties and a bra. She looked up to find Mike looking at her with wide eyes.

"Um maybe I should wait in the living room?" he choked out.

El grinned in amusement at his awkwardness. "It's not like you haven't seen me naked before." She reasoned to him as she pulled down her sleep shorts.

Mike gaped like a fish for a moment, staring down at her current panties and starting to blush. "I-I know…it's just…your dad and step mon are literally one door away." He gasped nervously, his eyes averting to the door.

El turned to the bedroom door for a moment and with a quick flick of her head, the door locked. She turned back to her boyfriend, "better?"

"Not really." She heard him mumble as she lifted her vest top over her head. El tried not to smirk when the sound of Mike gulping at the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra caught her attention.

El milled around her room feigning innocence, spraying deodorant and then going over to her fresh clothes. She started to shimmy out of her current panties when she finally looked up at his face and tried to supress a laugh.

"Something wrong?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly from trying to hold back her giggles.

Mike was bright red and staring at her with comically large eyes and his mouth open so wide it looked like it probably hurt his jaw. He was almost drooling by the time he managed to pry his jaw shut and he shook his head, his eyes very much focused on her getting out of her panties and putting on new ones.

El was putting on her bra when she dared another look at Mike, only to find that he was lying face down on her bed. She couldn't contain her laughter this time. " _Mike_!" she chuckled exasperatedly.

"It's not fair…" he mumbled against her pillow. El snorted and carried on getting dressed before crawling onto her mattress and joining him.

"I'm dressed now." She assured him, her head on the pillow next to his.

Mike sighed and peaked a look at her, breathing a sigh of relief. "You're such a tease you know?" he huffed, glaring at her for a moment.

El grinned and nuzzled her nose with his. "I know. But it's my birthday, I'm allowed to be."

Mike smirked and was leaning in for a kiss when there was a knock at the bedroom door. "Alright you two have been in there alone longer than acceptable. Out you come!" her dad's annoyed voice called.

Mike looked horrified and embarrassed but El just giggled as she unlocked the door with her mind and grabbed her boyfriend's hand, pulling him off the bed with her. She picked up her beautiful flowers and wandered into the kitchen with him to find a vase with Joyce's help.

"Aw you're such a sweet boy Mike." Joyce mused as she filled the vase with water and helped El to arrange the flowers.

"Thanks," Mike mumbled, his cheeks still pink as he tried and failed to avoid Hopper's knowing glare.

* * *

 

"This is it." El said exhaling with relief when Mike pulled up to the house half obscured by trees in a way that reminded him of the cabin. He could see why El's family had chosen this house, it was secluded and set back from the main roads offering privacy.

Mike turned to El and squeezed her hand supportively. He didn't know why she was so nervous, she had been here every month for the past few years and it wasn't like it was the first time he was seeing her mom or Becky.

El smiled gratefully at Mike and then they got out of the car, walking hand in hand to the front door but not getting a chance to knock before Becky had opened it and exclaimed, "happy birthday Jane!" to her niece.

Mike stepped back and let El and Becky have their moment. They hugged and Mike found himself smiling just from the look of warmth on both of the women's faces. With their heads together he wanted to chuckle at how similar their hair was.  _Definitely from her mom's side of the family._ He noted to himself.

"Aw Mike, so good to see you!" Becky finally said once she had released El from her embrace.

"You too Becky." Mike grinned hugging her briefly. By this point El had already made her way into the house and he knew exactly where she would have gone to. Unsurprisingly a minute later, Mike and Becky joined El in the living room where she was knelt in front of her mom with her head in Terry's lap.

Mike instantly felt his heart jump into his throat at the sight. How he wished things could be different. It made him sad and more pissed off then he could explain when he realised just how much that  _lab_  and that poor excuse for a  _man_  had changed El's life.

"Let's give them a minute." Becky whispered to Mike who was quick to nod in agreement and follow her into the kitchen.

Mike sat down at the kitchen table whilst Becky started to prepare lunch. He watched her cut up vegetables to go into the soup and they stayed in comfortable silence for a while.

Finally Mike couldn't help but ask the question that raced around his mind. "How is Terry?" He knew it was a stupid question. It wasn't like she could get better but he worried that she wouldn't be here forever. Mike wasn't a neurologist but he knew that what Terry had been through had clearly caused a terrible impact on her general health as well as psychological.

Becky looked up at him from the carrot she was cutting and sighed. "No better but not worse. I was worried last month though. She had a cold and it really caused problems trying to feed her." She admitted, her shoulders slumped tiredly.

Mike frowned wishing he could do more for Becky. Hopper had told him a few months ago that Becky had won a settlement on behalf of Terry and he knew she could afford to put Terry in a nursing home, but it wasn't an option. Although Becky did now employ a nurse to help out a few days a week with bathing and to oversee any medication changes.

"Are you okay honey?" Becky suddenly asked El who was walking slowly into the kitchen, bringing Mike out of his daze. He smiled up at his girlfriend and she smiled back, but he saw immediately how it didn't reach her eyes.

"Can I show Mike around?" El asked her aunty who nodded whilst adding the carrot into the bubbling soup.

"Of course honey."

Mike got up from the table and followed El around. She took him upstairs pointing out Becky's room before she took a deep breath and moved into a pink nursery. She said nothing and stood by the door whilst Mike walked in with confusion written over his face.

"Whose?" But he didn't need to ask anything else because reality suddenly hit him like a train. Mike looked around and gulped anxiously. This was meant to be  _El's_ nursery. He frowned and turned to his girlfriend who was staring at him with tears in her hazel eyes.

Mike immediately closed the distance between them and held El close. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into her hair as she clung to him and buried her face into his sweater.

They stayed like that for a moment, in complete silence but complete serenity. Mike tried to protect El from everything that could hurt her. He wanted her to feel the warmth and safety of his embrace, hoping she would always know that he would love her and care for her  _always._

Eventually El sniffled and leaned back to look up at Mike. "Do you want to see the garden?" she asked him softly.

He smiled lovingly down at her and nodded, "of course." He said tenderly, taking her hand and letting her lead him back through the house and out of the back door.

He was impressed with the beauty of the garden. There were wild flowers everywhere which led straight out to the woods surrounding the house. El spotted a garden bench swing and pulled Mike over to it with a playful childish grin on her face that warmed Mike's heart.

He sat down on the bench swing his feet touching the floor and swinging them gently whilst El tucked into his side and curled her feet up on the bench. Mike wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up into his chest, cold from the winter air as they swung in silence for a while.

"It's beautiful out here," Mike said quietly, his dark eyes taking in the garden whilst he played with El's curls.

"It's perfect with you," El exhaled happily into his sweater making a dopey grin rise on Mike's face. He leaned down and kissed the crown of her hair.

They carried on swinging for a moment before Mike had the confidence to speak. "Hey El?"

"Yes?" her voice was quiet and soft and she kept her head tucked against his chest listening to his beating heart.

Mike took a deep breath and reached into his jacket pocket, bringing out a small jewellery box. "Do you want your birthday present?" he asked with a smile.

El's interest was piqued and she looked up at him with a grin. "Yes" She said with excitement and her eagerness made Mike chuckle despite how nervous he felt.

He nudged El's shoulder gently with the box to get her attention and she gasped with delight, taking it off him and opening the jewellery box which displayed the promise ring he had bought her and had been saving for a year to buy.

The ring was silver with cubic zirconia stones embedded around the band. The middle of the ring bypassed slightly to make room for two love hearts that held a diamond each. But Mike's favourite part of the ring was the " _promise_ " written in italics on the inside of the band which he had gotten engraved.

Mike was worried that El didn't like the ring as she just stared at it for a good two minutes, a tear sliding down her cheek making him panic. "If you don't like it I'll return it. I mean, I got it engraved but I'm sure I can still return it." Mike quickly babbled feeling like a mouth breather.

"No." El said immediately, her head snapping to look at him. A quiet sob left her throat but she smiled through the tears. "I  _love_  it Mike. It's p-perfect." She said with a shaky breath.

Mike exhaled deeply in relief and smiled goofily. "Are you sure you like it?"

El laughed, "yes I  _promise_." He grinned at the irony and believed her immediately, feeling a heavy load be removed from his shoulders.  _She likes it!_

They both looked at the ring and then El giggled slightly. "What?" he asked her playfully.

"Is this an engagement ring?" she asked grinning.

Mike's eyes widened quickly and his throat dried out.  _Shit! She doesn't know what a promise ring is! She thinks I'm proposing._

"Er…um…well  _no_. Not that it isn't  _special_! And not that I won't propose one day because I  _totally_  will. I just mean…shit…it's a promise ring, it means – "

Mike abruptly stopped when El burst out laughing, he looked at her confused, his eyes still comically wide and panicked.

"I'm sorry. I know what a promise ring is, Maggie told me. I was just teasing you…" she chuckled, leaning in and kissing his lips softly bringing him out of his horrified daze.

Mike immediately exhaled in relief and then mock glared at El. "You're being so mean to me today." He said trying to be serious but unable to stop the smirk on his face.

El beamed with mischief and snuggled further into his chest, looking up at him with those beautiful bambi eyes that got him every time. "I'm sorry." She pouted.

Mike huffed playfully and kissed the tip of her nose. "No you're not." He said wisely.

"You're right, I'm not." She grinned leaning up and kissing him tenderly, their lips moving together like a jigsaw piece making his heart race and his palms sweat. When they pulled away Mike took the ring out of the box and put it on El's ring finger.

They both smiled looking at it sparkle. "It's beautiful." El whispered captivated by how the ring looked and shone.

"Not as beautiful as you." Mike couldn't help but say as he watched his girlfriend. She looked up at him and beamed so brightly he could have sworn he was staring at an angel.

They snuggled and Mike continued to swing them until El looked up at him stopping him as she called his name.

"Yeah?" he answered, looking down at her gorgeous face.

"If you had been proposing I  _totally_  would have said yes." She smirked making his heart jump for joy and his cheeks to burn. She gave him a lively smile at his reaction and lay her head back on his chest, probably hearing his heart pound in her ear.

Mike couldn't stop the love struck grin from playing on his lips even when it killed his cheeks. The fact that El wanted to marry him one day was the second greatest thing he had  _ever_  heard. The greatest being  _I love you_  of course. The dopey smile was still on his face during lunch and on the drive back to Hawkins.

* * *

 

The ride home to Hawkins was quiet but comfortable. El looked out of the window, her hand on Mike's thigh so she could feel his warmth and presence as she zoned out thinking about her momma. She was always quiet on the way home and usually had a feeling of emptiness, but with Mike by her side there was  _no_  way she could feel that way.

"Thank you for coming with me today." El said softly, turning her head to her boyfriend who had been concentrating on the road.

He glanced at her briefly his eyes so inviting and his smile so beautiful that it just melted El's heart. Mike turned back to the road but lifted her hand off his thigh and to his lips. "Thank you for letting me come." He answered before kissing the back of her hand softly and sending goose bumps up her arm.

El bit her lip and let out a quiet breath watching him. "Do you know that you're perfect?" she asked him with a grin.  _How did I get so lucky?_

Mike chuckled and the sound of his laughter sent warmth straight to her chest. "I doubt that." He almost snorted at the idea.

"No I mean it." El said pressing the issue a little. "You are just  _so_  perfect. I really don't deserve you."

Mike chanced a glance at her again to clearly see if she was serious before he looked back out of the windscreen. "Babe I'm  _really_  not perfect. I'm as tall as a fucking giraffe, I curse, I can be a shit son and friend at times, I'm moody and grumpy and clumsy. And my hand-eye coordination is shocking." Mike stated with a slight smile.

El rolled her eyes with amusement and laced her fingers with Mike's setting their joint hands onto his thigh. "Fine but you're perfect for  _me_." She said correcting herself.

Mike gave her a lopsided grin that made her want to swoon. " _Exactly_. So you  _do_  deserve me." He said contently making El laugh at the fact that he had her there.

"I love you," El grinned feeling so happy in the moment.

Mike grinned and peaked another look at her, his eyes light with adoration. "I love you too baby."

They had the radio on and they both sang together, laughing when Mike couldn't reach certain notes but enjoying each other's company. ' _I Want To Know What Love Is_ ' started playing and Mike was trying to sing it. The moment felt perfect…well  _almost_ perfect.

El watched her boyfriend closely, the way he sang so passionately, how his sharp cheek bones swept down to almost red lips which stood out so beautifully against his pale skin. Her eyes fell down to the strong columns of his neck and his toned and long body. El gulped, feeling a heat start to rise under her skin.

"I want to know what love is! I want you to show me!" Mike sang out and El's heart tingled at the idea of his words. At the idea of  _finally_  being able to show him how much she loved him, to really understand the emotion that had raced through her heart and soul from the moment she met him.

El exhaled quietly and bit her lip, keeping her eyes on Mike as her hazel orbs filled with the desire for the boy, now man who had stolen her heart.

"Mike." El said, her lips almost moving of their own accord. His name was said not as a question but as a demand.

"Yeah babe?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road and tapping the fingers of his right hand on the steering wheel.

"Is anyone at your house?" She asked seriously.

"No I don't think so. Dad's at his golfing weekend and mom had to take Holly to a birthday party. But don't worry, mom and Hols are still coming to the dinner tonight." Mike said giving El an assuring smile, having no idea what was flooding into her mind at this very moment.

El took a deep breath, ready to jump. "Let's go to your house." She said confidently.

Mike frowned and looked at her for a second. "I thought you wanted to go back to yours?"

"No." She stated before deciding it was time to plunge. "I want to have sex with you. Let's go to yours."

El realised it probably hadn't been a good idea to say this revelation when Mike was driving as on instinct his foot found the break and they almost did an emergency stop. He was so dazed that he pulled over and turned off the engine.

He was breathing heavy when he turned to El. His eyes wide and serious. "El? Are you…are you sure?" he asked through a thick voice.

El didn't break their eye contact and squeezed his thigh. "I've never been more sure." She told him confidently. She was beyond ready to take the next step in their relationship.

Mike cleared his throat and nodded, still staring at her and looking completely blown away. "O-Okay…let's go." He said in a rushed voice that made El want to giggle.

Now that the awkwardness of her statement was out of the way, she couldn't help but grin at Mike's eagerness to get them to his house. She bit her lip with amusement and enjoyed watching his very animated face for the rest of the journey to the Wheeler house.

* * *

 

Mike and El didn't stop kissing, from the moment they got out of his car, from how El opened the front door with her mind and how they travelled up the stairs finally landing on his bed together.

They were so in the moment that there wasn't room for nerves or anxiety. El sat up on the bed and with Mike's help pulled her sweater off leaving her in the pink bra that she had been teasing him with that morning.  _Never_  did Mike imagine that he would be getting the opportunity to take it off.

He kissed her hungrily, their tongues sweeping and devouring one another as their heavy breath mingled and Mike's hands went to El's bare back, finding the hooks of her bra and unsnapping them in one eager movement.

El leaned back, panting as she pulled the straps down and then flung the bra off whilst Mike licked his dry lips, his pupils widening with excitement as he stared at her breasts.  _I am never going to get used to this!_

Before he could look any longer, El's lips were back on his, lust filled and needy making him groan with excitement. She yanked at his sweater and they broke apart just long enough for him to discard himself of the clothing. Their hands were everywhere as Mike gently pulled El down to the bed. Their fingers eager to explore one another with the freedom they had been granted.

"I love you so much," Mike panted into El's neck as he kissed her skin trying desperately not to give her a hickey seeing as her dinner party was that evening and Hopper owned a number of guns.

"I love you." El moaned against his ear as she nibbled at the lobe making him groan and grind against her. They gasped at the euphoric feeling and moved and rubbed against each other for a while, panting and moaning as they started to give into their desires.

El's hands moved to his jeans and he felt her unbutton them and yank them down his legs. Mike helped and pushed them onto his bedroom floor so he was just in his boxers, trying to ignore how eager his erection was.

Mike watched El with hungry need as she started to shimmy out of her jeans and his fingers went to help her, keeping eye contact with her as he pulled the material off her silky legs. They were down to just underwear now and Mike started to kiss El's foot, moving up her leg whilst she kept moving on the bed, moaning softly as his lips and tongue travelled to her thigh.

He could feel her trembling with desire against his touch and it was fuelling his own passion knowing that he could make her feel so undone. Mike lips moved to the edge of her thrilly pink knickers and he looked up at her to see she was already staring at him, her pupils blown, her mouth gaped open slightly in anticipation.

"May I?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

El bit her lip and nodded vigorously, pushing her hips up slightly in eagerness. Mike pulled her panties down her thighs and off her legs before laying more comfortably on his bed, moving his head in between her thighs and making her moan  _loudly_.

Oral sex had been something Mike was particularly nervous about. Not knowing what he was doing in the beginning but El being vocal allowed him to get to know what really made her moan and shout his name. He would do  _anything_  to get her to shout his name the way she did when he was pleasuring her.

He sucked and licked at her clit whilst El keened and wiggled against the sheet, her head back and her eyes clamped shut as she just went with her feelings. "Mike," she whimpered.

He smiled against her core and the movement only seemed to spur her on to moan even more. Mike knew that when they had sex it was probably going to hurt her and he wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible, so if he had to build up to the moment by making her as relaxed as necessary then he was going to damn well do it.

Mike brought his fingers up but then hesitated, he had never actually entered her before and he was worried it would be painful for her. "El?" he asked looking up at her as she continued to squeeze his head with her thighs. "Can I try something?" he added, showing her what he meant by running a finger by her core.

She whimpered desperately, "p-please Mike. Do it." She encouraged him, looking down with lust filled eyes that were needing release.

Mike nodded and continued to lick and suck at her whilst entering her with one finger and listening with surprise when her moans got louder and her body jerked against him wanting more.

He moved his finger gently against her tight muscles and remembered something he read about curling the finger. He started to do this and she screamed out his name.  _Wow, I'm doing this again!_ Mike eagerly continued with his mouth on her clit and added another finger, curling and carefully thrusting into her. She gasped and he could feel her body starting to shudder.

Mike went quicker, wanting her to experience _everything_  before she fell over that cliff. "Yes Mike," she keened loudly, her eyes shut tightly and her mouth dropping open as her muscles started to flutter around his finger and tightened against him. She screamed out his name once more, her hips tilting up before she collapsed back down against the bed, panting and gasping.

Mike pulled away from her core and looked up at her with a satisfied smile. She looked completely dazed but happy,  _very_ happy. "Come here," she said in a lust filled voice that made Mike go from aroused to rock hard in seconds. He eagerly climbed up her body as she attacked his lips with her own, moaning against his mouth and biting at his lower lip.

El started to nibble and suck on Mike's neck as he pulled back gasping for breath and looking over at his bedside table. "D-do you want me to get a condom?" he asked her through his hungry daze.

"Yes," she breathed against his skin causing tingles to run down his body. Mike reluctantly got off the bed but was smiling eagerly at the fact that this was  _so_  going to happen.

Or so he thought until the front door opened and Mike froze in horror as he heard his mom and Holly enter the house.

He turned in shock to see El very much naked on his bed, her eyes as wide as his.

"Mike? El?" His mom called up the stairs.

" _Shit_!" Mike whispered in a panic realising that she would have seen his car outside. He knew they didn't have time to get dressed or hide his erection. "We need to hide." He whispered to El, already hearing his mom starting to walk up the stairs.

El nodded in agreement, jumping off the bed and helping Mike to kick their clothes underneath his bed before he grabbed her hand and ran straight into his closet with her, closing the door behind him.

Mike held his breath as he heard his mom enter his bedroom, Holly hot on her heels. "Hmm that's funny. I thought they'd be here." His mom said absentmindedly, more to herself than Holly.

"Mommy I'm hungry!" Holly moaned clearly not bothered where her brother was.

"Holly you had pizza and cake at that party." Karen sighed walking out of the bedroom with her youngest.

"But I want something  _now_  mommy." Holly said eagerly.

"Well let's see what we've got." Karen's voice was more distant as she walked down the stairs and got further away from Mike's bedroom.

He exhaled deeply in relief and turned to El with a grin on his face at the ridiculousness of their situation, but the smile soon wiped off his face when he saw her.

El was sitting on the floor of the closet, her knees to her bare chest, her arms wrapped around herself, breathing heavily in a panic.

"Shit," he whispered realising how much she hated enclosed spaces. Mike knelt down in front of her, his hands going to her shoulders gently and getting her to look at him. Her eyes looked wild and scared.

"Baby it's okay. Just breathe with me." Mike said softly, not breaking eye contact as he slowly exhaled and inhaled, making El copy him until she calmed down.

"I'm sorry." She finally sobbed out, wiping at her tears.

Mike smiled understandingly at her and leaned in kissing her tear tracks. "Don't _ever_  say you're sorry. It's okay. I love you." He told her tenderly, _never_  wanting her to apologise for something she couldn't help.

El started to smile again and Mike finally relaxed knowing she was okay. He decided it was probably alright to make a joke. "So…my mom totally ruined the moment."

El snorted and grinned, "just a bit." She said honestly.

The couple eventually snuck out of the closet, getting dressed as quietly as possible and sneaking out of Mike's window, knowing that they couldn't go down the stairs. They re-entered the house 15 minutes later pretending they had been on a walk.

That night at El's birthday dinner Mike couldn't help but be disappointed that the moment when he _truly_  felt like they were going to lose their virginity had been taken from them. But what the moment _had_  left was a tension in the air, it was a feeling of knowing, knowing that the moment was coming and it was coming  _soon_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought and thank you for reading :-)


	29. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party go to Homecoming and make memories that will be special forever :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments on this story :-) It blows my mind and I'm really grateful for all of your support! 
> 
> Okay so it's Homecoming and time for Mike and El's first time <3 I hope you enjoy this chapter as it was one of my favourites to write. 
> 
> Warning: Smut in the last section of the chapter.

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

 

Chapter 29: Homecoming

 

_November 1986_

 

Homecoming was two weeks away and whilst it was just  _obvious_  Mike and El were going together, he wanted to officially ask her. So that was what he was doing, hovering in his kitchen waiting for the Eggos to pop up whilst El was getting a movie set up for them in the basement.

"Michael why are you making Eggos? Dinner is in the oven, should be ready in an hour." His mom said walking into the kitchen to check on the pot roast.

Mike blushed slightly, leaning back against the counter near the toaster. "I know mom. But they're for El…" he said shrugging.

Karen turned to her son and smiled. "I should have known." She commented playfully. Her eyes lingered on the squirty cream, chocolate sauce and candy. Karen raised her eyebrow, "you're going to spoil her appetite before dinner."

"No I won't. Anyway, this is important." Mike mumbled turning to the toaster which had just popped up the steaming Eggos.

Karen chuckled and leaned her hip against the counter, her arms crossed as she assessed her son. "Why is it so important?" When she noticed the way her son blushed, she added "you can tell me Michael."

Mike sighed and put the Eggos on a big plate. "It's my way of asking her to Homecoming.  _Okay_?"

His mom blinked confused and then looked at the added ingredients as understanding hit her. "Oh I  _see_. You're going to write something on the Eggos?"

"Yeah that's what I'm planning…" Mike muttered feeling embarrassed as he turned to the Eggos and waited for them to cool down slightly. He tried to pretend his mom wasn't stood nearby until he heard an odd sniffling noise and turned around to look at her quizzingly, confusion hitting his face when he realised she was crying.

"Mom why are you  _crying_?" Mike asked slightly bemused by this strange turn of events. Why would him asking El to Homecoming on a bunch of Eggos upset his mother?!

Karen shook her head, chuckling softly to herself as she wiped at her tears. "It's just…you're growing up so quickly Michael. You're such a  _wonderful_  son and such a gentleman with El. I couldn't be prouder."

Mike stared at her for a moment, trying to bite back the way his throat suddenly closed up with emotion and how tight his chest felt. He knew he wasn't a perfect son and his mom and dad weren't perfect parents, but they had all been trying over the years to make things better. It certainly helped that his mom knew about El and everything that had happened in 1983. And Mike's change in attitude had  _everything_ to do with El. She made him want to be a better person, a better boyfriend, friend, brother and son.

"Thanks mom. That…that means a lot." Mike croaked out, looking down at his shoes as he scuffed them slightly on the floor feeling awkward and stupid for how much he wanted to sob at how his mom felt  _proud_  of him.

Before he could look back up, he felt the warmth of his mother's embrace surround him and he patted her back gently as she kissed his cheek. "I love you sweetheart." She told him through a thick voice.

Mike sighed accepting his mother's love and returning it. "I love you too mom."

Karen finally released her son and patted his cheek softly. "I best let you get back to surprising your sweet girlfriend." She told him with a bright smile.

Mike couldn't help but grin at the mention of El. "Thanks mom." He said giving her a look of appreciation before he grabbed the squirty cream and tried to make to do justice to the Eggo extravaganza that El loved so much.

* * *

 

_He's going to hate me._ El thought playfully to herself as she pulled the Grease video tape out of her bag and put it into the VHS player.  _Well he did say I could pick the movie._ El grinned to herself and sank into the couch as the animated opening sequence of Grease started to play. El knew Mike wouldn't care about her starting the movie seeing as it wasn't  _exactly_  his favourite.

El's eyes were glued to the television screen as she blindly reached for the blanket on the back of the couch and wrapped herself in it, her lips moving in sync to ' _Grease is The Word'_. Her foot was tapping against the arm of the sofa when the basement door opened, and Mike started to walk down the stairs holding a tray.

El's gaze moved to her boyfriend and she smiled in surprise. "An Eggo extravaganza?! I thought we were just going to have an Eggo each!" she giggled watching Mike trying to carefully carry the tray, his jaw tight as if he was tense and worried about dropping it.

He caught her eye and smiled bashfully. "I know but this is special…" he said as a beautiful pink blush crept up his sharp cheek bones.

El's eyebrow rose with curiosity wondering why this Eggo Extraganza was so special. She got her answer a moment later when Mike placed the tray strategically on her lap and she gaped down at his creation whilst he tucked himself up to her on the couch and waited for her response.

The Eggo extravaganza consisted of four Eggos piled on top of each other, with candy surrounding them and on the top which also had squirty cream on the sides and in the centre written in chocolate sauce, it read " _You + Me = Homecoming?_ "

El giggled and smiled like a fool at Mike's invitation and was surprised that he would have  _any_  doubt that she was going to Homecoming with him. She already had a date arranged with Max to go dress shopping and was already daydreaming about a night of dancing and fun with her boyfriend and friends.

"So what do you think?" Mike asked nervously, making El realise she hadn't said a word as she stared down at his Eggo creation.

El took the knife and fork off the tray and cut herself a piece of Eggo. She turned to her boyfriend, a happy grin playing on her lips. "I  _think_  you have yourself a date to Homecoming." She said feeling warm and fuzzy inside at the look of sheer joy on Mike's face before she took a bite of her Eggos.

Mike heaved a sigh of relief and leaned into the cushions of the sofa, smiling dopily as he watched her eating for a moment, taking the bites of Eggo that she would offer him every few minutes.

When El and Mike finished eating, he finally seemed to realise what was on the television and whined loudly. "Not  _again_!"

El snorted at his complaining and placed the tray on the floor. "But it makes me so  _happy_." She pouted at him knowing he couldn't resist it when she gave him what he called ' _the eyes'_.

Mike stared at her and within a few seconds heaved a heavy sigh and nodded in acceptance. El grinned in triumph and then cuddled up to her boyfriend. Mike lay the length of the couch and she pretty much lay on top of him with her arm tightly around his waist, her head on his chest and her leg draped over his hips.

"You're such a koala bear." Mike teased, stroking up and down her bare arm tenderly as he held her to his body.

El rolled her eyes in amusement but didn't take her eyes off the movie. "You love it." She said playfully.

"I do." Mike whispered against her forehead, his breath warm and tickling her skin as he pressed his lips there, sending a shiver down El's spine.

She tried to concentrate on the film, but she was becoming less interested in the sleepover Sandy and the Pink Ladies were having and more excited by how Mike was placing kisses around her face, his breathing heavy as he fingers gently caressed her skin and his hips shifted slightly against her jean clad leg.

El bit her lip and tried to swallow through the sudden dryness of her throat as her heart started to pound and her thigh which was covering Mike's crotch started to slowly rub against him, eliciting a groan out of his chest. The sound of Mike's pleasure sent ripples of blazing fire through El, a heat flaring up quickly between her legs.

She lifted her head and was barely able to supress her gasp when she saw the animalistic hunger in Mike's eyes as he stared at her. Her breath hitched and then they were kissing,  _really_  kissing. His arms tightly around her body and her hands clutching at his hair as they deepened the kiss and let themselves be consumed by their desire.

El moaned as Mike captured her lower lip between his teeth and bit down on it, sending shock waves of pleasure from her mouth right down to her core which seemed to be  _blazing_ with need. El quickly readjusted her body so she was straddling Mike's lap and he sat up without breaking their kiss whilst they chests crushed together.

She rubbed herself against him causing them both to whimper, so on edge, so ready for  _something_ to happen. Mike's lips left El's mouth as he left a trail of burning kisses down her jaw and her neck, sucking gently at the skin of her collarbone and making her moan and arch her back.

Mike's hands went up the back of her shirt and clawed at her bra hooks whilst he ravaged her collarbones, making her pant and for her chest to heave. El felt her bra undo and then his fingers were hurriedly moving to the front of her shirt, his hands quickly disappearing up the material as he cupped her breasts making her whimper desperately.

"I want you so bad," Mike groaned against her skin his breath hot and heavy. El bit her lip and moved against him, causing him to grind back in response as their passion only seemed to build.

El was  _seriously_  considering giving in. Did it matter if she lost her virginity on a couch?  _No it doesn't matter. It's Mike, even the bathroom would be romantic!_

But there was a loud siren going off in her head that she couldn't ignore despite how desperate and horny she felt for her dream of a boyfriend.  _His parents and little sister are upstairs._

El groaned with disappointment and pulled back just enough so that Mike couldn't kiss her skin unless he lurched forward. He looked at her confused through blown pupils and heavily lidded eyes.

They were both trying to catch their breath still when El finally spoke. "We can't. I want to… _badly_. But your parents and Holly are upstairs." She sighed in defeat.

Mike watched her with sad eyes as sense and understanding slowly filled back into his dark eyes. He swallowed and nodded his head looking displeased but knowing that she was right.

El stared at him watching his sadness and tried to lighten the moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him warmly. "When we finally have sex Mike. I want it to be romantic…I want us to be able to take our time and not worry about anyone walking in." She said softly.

Mike looked up as she spoke and El's heart fluttered at the loving smile that appeared on his slightly swollen lips. His hand came up to stroke her cheek as he looked between her eyes, captivated with her and making the butterflies go mad in her stomach. She loved that he could  _melt_  her with just one look.

"I want it to be romantic too. I want it to be perfect for you." He whispered, his words almost like a caress to El's pounding heart.

She loved him so much that she almost wanted to cry at how thankful she was for this perfect human. El exhaled softly and leaned in, their warm foreheads connecting as she stared straight into his eyes, admiring the amber streaks in his irises.

"It will be perfect, because it will be with  _you_." El answered Mike in a soft voice, which she hoped was full of the love and adoration that she felt for him. She would give anything for him to understand just how much he meant to her.

Mike's eyes filled with wonder at her confession and the big wide smile on his face was so beautiful that it caught El's breath. "I want it to be special." He finally said, looking at her almost seriously, clearly having given this a lot of thought.

El wondered about his words. She wanted it to be special too. Of course, it would be because it was him, but she wanted every moment of their first time to be memorable just like Homecoming…

She quickly gasped as an idea came into her head the moment she had thought of the dance.

"What?" Mike asked amused, staring at her comical face where she had frozen and was staring in the distance as a plan formed in her mind.

El blinked and stared at Mike, "what if  _I_  told my parents that I'm staying at Max's house Homecoming night? And  _you_ tell your parents you're staying at Lucas's house?" she said, unable to hide her excited grin.

It took Mike a moment to understand what she was getting at and El waited impatiently for him to latch onto the idea. He smiled and his eyes widened with enthusiasm. "So you're  _technically_  at Max's and I'm technically at Lucas's but we're actually – "

" _Together_." El finished for him with a satisfied grin.

Mike practically beamed at her with excitement at the idea but then his smile faltered. "Where would we go? I mean I can maybe afford a motel room. But it'd be a bit shit…"

El pursed her lips deep in thought trying to think of somewhere but unable to in the moment. Just at that second Karen shouted them for dinner making them both jump in each other's embrace.

When they got up from the couch El reached for Mike's hand and squeezed it gently. "We'll think of somewhere. It's  _going_  to happen." She assured him, giving him a wink when she noticed his eager smile creeping on his face.

El was happy to see that the mischievous grin on her boyfriend's face stayed on his face for the rest of the night and the rest of the school week.  _This is happening._ She told herself.  _We are doing this!_

* * *

 

Mike hesitantly parked up outside of Max's house, knowing he didn't have long before she went dress shopping with El later that day. He felt awkward coming over to her house unannounced but his love for El outweighed his embarrassment at seeking guidance from her best friend.

He exhaled a deep breath and got out of the car, locking it and heading up the short drive, thankful that Billy was long gone in California.  _And may he forever stay there the jerk._

Just before Mike was working up the nerve to knock on the front door, it opened, and Max stood there with a smirk on her face and a raised eyebrow. "Well, well, well. Michael Wheeler." Her teasing tone was almost enough to make Mike want to walk back down the drive and leave as fast as he could.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked instead of running away. Curious how she could have possibly known he was stood outside of her house before he had even knocked.

"It's called a window numb nuts." She deadpanned.

_Oh._ "Oh shit, yeah sorry." Mike mumbled turning pink.

Max appraised his for a moment, her arms crossed as she leaned against the door frame. "What's up Wheeler?"

Mike sighed in defeat. It was now or never. "It's about El. I…I kind of need some help."

Max's eyes lit up with intrigue and she moved to the side to let him through. "Now I'm interested." She said playfully as Mike ducked through the door feeling like his face was on fire with embarrassment.

Five minutes later Mike was sat on the living room sofa clutching a bottle of water whilst Max was sitting crossed legged on the arm chair and watching him with a frown. "Okay so are you going to speak? Or do I have to guess what you need help with?" She said vaguely.

Mike hesitated from saying anything. The whole idea of coming to Max for help felt so  _stupid_  now. This was all Lucas' fault. Mike had privately asked him what sex had been like, if it was normal to not last long and if there were any particular moves he should do. And while Lucas gave him answers, he told him something that now terrified him.

" _Just be careful dude. Because if she's not totally relaxed you'll hurt her. Like it might hurt so much she gets you to stop."_

Mike had been mortified and asked if that had been the case with Max, which had made Lucas snorted and shake his head saying more about Max then Mike  _ever_  cared to know. But what he did take from the conversation was that Max had a good time and he was latching on to that in the hope that El could too. It would _kill_  him to hurt her in any way. If having an uncomfortable conversation with Max prevented that, then that was what he was going to do.

"Me and El…we're um thinking of…" Mike was nervous and now he was wondering if it was an invasion of El's privacy for him to discuss their sex life.  _Will she be mad?_

"You're thinking of having sex. Yeah I know, El told me." Max said matter of factly.

Mike blinked at her with shocked wide eyes for a moment.  _So El's already told her?_ He felt embarrassed and uncomfortable all over again but knew deep down that there was nothing wrong with friend's sharing private information. After all, Mike had just done so with Lucas and he was about to do the same with Max.

He cleared his dry throat and decided to cut to the chase. "Yeah we're um planning on having sex and I just…I want it to be special you know? I don't want to…to  _hurt_  her." Mike said the last words with finality.

Max stared at him for a moment and then recognition appeared in her blue eyes. " _Oh_  you're worried about hurting her and you want some tips." She said in an understanding tone that made Mike soften until he saw the amused smirk that sprung up on her face.

"You're totally coming to me for sex advice Wheeler. Who would have thought!"

Mike huffed and glared at her. "I'm so leaving." He went to get up when she put a hand out to him chuckling.

"No stay mouth breather, I won't tease you too much. How else are you going to learn the tricks of the trade to please our dear El?" Max said with a shit eating grin on her face.

Mike rolled his eyes and sat back down, crossing his arms defiantly whilst Max who looked a lot more comfortable then him, shuffled slightly in her chair so she was sat up.

"Right okay, so first things first, before you even consider getting to the sex part you need to get her lubricated." Max said plainly whilst Mike felt his cheek burn dangerously.

She gave him a lopsided grin of amusement. "So I'm hoping I don't need to explain foreplay to you Wheeler?" Max teased whilst Mike continued to flush red.

"No of course not." Mike almost hissed with embarrassment.

"Ah good, at least my girl is getting  _some_  then." Max joked before bursting into laughter at the glare on Mike's face.

When she had calmed herself down, Max continued. "Okay so now that you've got her nice and wet and put on a condom because protection is  _very_  important Wheeler – "

"Yes I know." Mike said impatiently, waiting for her to get to the good stuff.

"So basically, you're ready to have sex and I think what you need to realise Mike is that it probably  _will_ hurt her."

Mike groaned before Max continued, " _at first_  Wheeler. I know you don't want to hurt her okay? But you just need to understand basic biology, you're meant to be a damn scientist after all." She said rolling her eyes.

"Did it…did it hurt you?" Mike mumbled looking down at the floor, unable to meet Max's eye.

She shrugged casually, "yeah it did a bit at first. You've got to remember that it's like a bit of an invasion on our body, it's bound to feel  _weird_."

"It felt weird?" Mike asked cringing, wanting El to feel _good_  not weird!

Max laughed and rolled her eyes at his uncomfortableness. "Okay so at first it's obviously like a lot of stretching, so it was like a burn and pressure. So make sure that when you get in there Wheeler, give her body a chance to get used to you before you go on a frenzy." She told him wisely.

Mike spluttered, "I wouldn't go on a frenzy!" he said feeling half offended and half mortified that Max wouldn't even think he would do that to El.

Max chuckled and shook her head, "oh Wheeler you just wait…" Her tone was one of a woman in the know and it made Mike slightly jealous that her and Lucas had been experiencing sex for months and him and El hadn't.

"Okay so I've got her  _wet_ " He cringed at the words, "and I've been careful and waited for her to adjust. Then what?" Mike asked nervously.

Max looked at him exasperatedly. "Then you make her feel good dumbass!"

Mike huffed, "yes I know! That's why I'm here, to  _learn_!"

She snorted and gave him a smirk. "And learn you shall my young apprentice. I'm going to tell you about the thing that's going to turn things from okay to  _wow_."

"The clitoris?" Mike asked eagerly, feeling relieved that he knew  _something_  about what she was going on about.

In response to his words Max just laughed in surprise. "Dude if you've done foreplay, I'd like to think you already  _know_  about the clitoris."

"Yeah I do. I just thought you meant – "

"I am _talking_  about the G spot." Max said interrupting him, clearly tired of his helplessness.

" _Oh_." Mike said as realisation hit him. He had briefly read about the G spot in magazines he stole off Nancy but he didn't know how to find it or even where to start.

Max began a very long winded tale of how Lucas found her G spot which Mike could have lived a  _very_  happy life without knowing, before she explained to him the location of the G spot and what positions were best to find it.

"So Wheeler I'm going to assume you'll probably do missionary for the first time? The G spot is a _little_  difficult to find in that position, so you're going to have to lift her hips…"

Mike listened with baited breath to everything Max said, feeling as if he should have brought a notebook and pen to write notes. But instead he was just going to have to remember all of this and hoped it helped in the moment with El.

"And it's actually quite rare for a girl to have an orgasm the first time she has sex. Contrary to what your pornos might say." Max said rolling her eyes in annoyance.

" _Hey_! I don't watch or read pornos." Mike stated indifferently.

"I doubt that." Max snorted.

Mike was about to argue that thinking of El was _more_  than enough to come during masturbation but decided very quickly that he did  _not_  need to share that information with the red head who would never let him live it down.

When Max was finally finished talking, Mike was in desperate need of a drink and gulped down his water feeling relieved that their awkward conversation was over.

"So when are you two planning on sealing the deal?" Max asked with interested, acting like the stereotypical teenage girl hungry for a bit of gossip.

Mike wasn't going to tell her but knew she would figure it out anyway. "Homecoming night."

"Yeah I figured that's why she's going to pretend to be staying at mine." Max said with a devious grin. She softened slightly when she saw the anxious look that Mike was giving his water bottle. "Are you feeling any better after our talk Wheeler?" she asked more calmly.

"Yeah I guess. It's just hard to accept I might hurt her. I can't bear to think of her in  _any_ pain Max." Mike confessed looking at the red head with vulnerability in his eyes.

Max sighed, "I  _promise_  you Wheeler, it's not the same kind of pain. It's  _very_  different and it won't last. It'll start to feel good for her." She told him with an encouraging smile that made him feel slightly better.

It was in that moment that Mike looked at Max and realised he had never apologised to her. For trying to keep her out of the party, excluding her and making her feel like an outsider whilst being verbally rude to her. He flinched at his cruelty.

"Max?"

"Hmm?" She asked distracted flicking through a magazine she had picked up from the coffee table.

"I'm really sorry." Mike blurted out, his eyes sad whilst Max looked up at him in confusion.

"What for? I mean I know this conversation was awkward but Jesus Wheeler, you don't have to be  _sorry_." She assured him.

Mike shook his head, "no, I'm talking about how I acted towards you when you came to Hawkins. I was  _so_  rude. I know I was pretty messed up at the time over El, but you didn't deserve how I treated you. I'm  _really_ sorry Max." He said with genuine guilt pulling at his stomach.

Max looked at him in surprise for a moment, too stunned for words which was unlike her. Finally the shock left her face and she smiled. "Yes you were a dick, but I'm over it Wheeler. When I got to know El, I know how _I_  would be if she ever left. So I get it." She told him casually.

Mike felt his friendship with Max grow tenfold in that moment. She didn't hold resentment to him even after he had treated her so poorly and was only apologising now.  _Yeah three years later because I'm a total wastoid._

"So you forgive me?" Mike asked needing clarification.

Max rolled her eyes in amusement. "Yes numb nuts, I forgive you."

Mike exhaled some of his anxiety of the situation, not just the apology and the guilt that came with it, but the relief that maybe he could make El's first time just as enjoyable as his was going to be.

He gave Max a sheepish grin feeling oddly grateful for her. "Thanks, Mad Max."

"You're welcome Wheeler."

* * *

 

"I _love_  this car!" El shouted over the booming of the radio in Max's white Ford Mustang as the girls headed to the mall on a mission to find their Homecoming dresses.

"I know right?! Dad did an awesome job." Max said proudly, her fingers running over the steering wheel appreciatively as she literally zoomed them to the mall in record time.

Despite the bitter cold November air, the girls had the windows all the way down as their hair flew back from their faces and they sang their hearts out to Cyndi Lauper's ' _True Colours'_.

"If this world makes you crazy and you've taken all you can bear. You call me up because you know I'll be there!" El sang happily, swaying slightly to the soft yet powerful tune.

She didn't notice how Max kept looking at her with emotion in her eyes and tried to swallow down the thickness in her throat. It wasn't until Max reached for El's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze that she realised her best friend looked so affected.

"Max? Max are you  _crying_?" El asked in shock, gaping at the red head who was quickly wiping at her eyes and keeping her focus on the road.

"No," she scoffed, neither of them even remotely believing her words.

"Max?" El questioned again a bit more persistently.

Max sighed, "it's just…you've been through so much El and yet you still  _smile_  and laugh and  _sing_." She sniffed before clearing her throat loudly.

El felt so touched by her best friend's emotions, especially when she realised it was directed at her. She smiled warmly and answered honestly, "it's because I'm happy. You, Mike, the party, my family, you _all_  make me happy."

Max looked at her for a moment and El was relieved to see there was a grin again on her face tugging her lips up. "You deserve it El." She sighed heavily as if getting a load off her shoulders.

El beamed and squeezed Max's hand back. "We  _all_  deserve it."

The girls went back to singing and enjoying their car ride, screaming their heads off with excitement when ' _Billie Jean'_  started playing. El tried to control her laughter at Max's incredibly funny dancing but failed miserably.

The whole afternoon was spent going through racks and racks of dresses, Max and El overwhelmed by lace, tulle, sequins and satin but feeling satisfied when they found  _the_ dress.

Max was the first one to find her dress and El told her how stunning she looked. The dress was a dark purple tea cut dress with a satin sweet heart neckline and a full lace skirt which puffed out due to layers of netting underneath.

"Yeah I can totally imagine my chocolate daddy taking this off Homecoming night." Max said mischievously as she spun around in front of the mirror making El giggle.

"Where are you two going Homecoming night?" She asked her best friend curiously.

"Lucas has booked a motel room." Max said, her eyebrows wiggling with excitement. "What about you and Wheeler? Decided where you're going yet?"

El sighed dreamily and picked at a flower on one of the dresses she was trying on. "He says he's found somewhere but wants it to be a surprise."

Max smirked, "I'm sure he's going to make it very special for you El." She told her with an ounce of knowing. El having no idea that Max had helped Mike come up with the perfect place for them to spend the night.

El grinned and tried on the next dress. "I know he will." She said with confidence. She focused on the white dress that she was stepping into and pulling up her underwear clad body.

It was one of the most simple dresses she had ever worn. Crisp white, tea length, a tulle skirt pushing out making it sway when she moved and a smooth satin straight bodice with a silver sash around the middle. It was simple, no glitter, no sparkle but when El looked at herself in the mirror she grinned, she felt  _beautiful_.

Max gasped when El came out from behind the curtain. "This is the one! You look  _stunning_." Her best friend grinned, her blue eyes roaming over the dress.

El exhaled in relief and caught a look in the mirror again. She was smiling and looking happy.  _This is the one._

* * *

 

The bell rang throughout the high school signifying the end of lessons for another week but also with the promise of an exciting weekend. El smiled to herself as she packed her textbooks into her backpack and left French with Dustin.

Mike was waiting outside of the classroom for her and the moment he saw her his eyes lit up. El knew she had to have a similar reaction because Dustin chuckled saying that he would see the couple tomorrow at Homecoming and left to find Maggie.

"Hey," Mike exhaled with a big dopey grin on his face.

El smiled bashfully, feeling oddly nervous in the moment. "Hi." She said softly, walking over to her boyfriend who was leaning against a locker opposite the classroom. Mike reached for her waist and pulled her closer whilst El's arms wrapped around his neck.

They met in the middle and kissed tenderly, their lips leaving a long lingering question of more. Now that they knew they were going to spend Homecoming night together, there was an electricity in the air that only seemed to build with every moment that they spent together. Neither one of them could contain their excited grins for more than a few minutes.

"Ready to go?" Mike asked when he slowly pulled away from El's lips, his eyes slightly glazed over.

"Yes." El exhaled, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. They walked in step with one another as they exited the now almost empty high school.

When Mike parked in front of her house and they unbuckled their seat belts, he looked nervously around to make sure there was no sign of Hopper or Joyce before taking a deep breath.

"So just checking all the details." Mike said clearing his throat and looking down at his and El's joined fingers. "You're going to bring an overnight bag for Max's house and put it in my car? And then we'll go to Homecoming and…um leave when we want…together."

El loved his shyness over the topic and nodded avidly. "Yes. I can't wait." She said smiling, biting her lip in anticipation.

Mike looked up and beamed at her, his dark eyes sparkling like the stars she loved so much. "I can't wait either." He whispered, lifting her hand and kissing it softly.

El immediately felt her heart begin to race at the look in Mike's eyes. It was entrancing, and she couldn't look away. Instead she found herself leaning in quickly, her free hand going straight to Mike's wild dark locks as she pulled his face down to hers. He met her lips with a passion and soon they were completely caught in the moment, kissing like they were starved of oxygen and the other was the provider.

Mike released El's hand to be able to pull her closer, his arms wrapping around her body in a tight embrace that made her blood boil and body temperature rise. El was in half a mind to tell Mike to drive them somewhere and screw the whole Homecoming idea and just do it  _now_.

But the sharp knock on the passenger window and the loud exclamation of "Wheeler! Extract your lips  _off_ my daughter," was enough to ruin El's plans.  _Damn it!_

Their kiss abruptly ended with a loud smacking noise as El and Mike turned with wide eyes to see Hopper stood right next to the car looking  _very_  annoyed with his hands on his hips, his eyes shooting daggers at Mike.

El was blushing feeling embarrassed at being caught making out by her dad, but it was  _nothing_  compared to Mike. He was  _so_  red that he resembled more of a tomato than a 16-year-old boy at the moment.

She sighed knowing that their moment was well and truly over. El turned to Mike and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. "See you tomorrow." She said innocently more for her dad stood behind her, but the wink was purely for Mike. He seemed too mortified by their current situation to respond fully.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered, giving her a weak smile and running a hand through his hair as El reluctantly got out of the car and stood next to her dad trying to act as normal as possible. Once she had waved Mike off, who needless to say didn't linger, she turned to her dad.

"You shouldn't have interrupted us." 5 foot 5 inch El told her 6 foot 3 inch father who gaped at her like a fish at her comment.

" _Excuse_ me?! I'm the parent. I don't want to be seeing things like _that_." He told her exasperatedly.

"Well don't watch then." El shrugged before hurrying into the house, a mischievous smile on her face as she heard her dad gasping for air at her sass.

El greeted Joyce and then went to her room, chucking her bag on her bed and trying to pretend she couldn't hear her dad moaning to Joyce about what he had just caught Mike and El doing. She rolled her eyes in amusement and went to her vanity table to brush her unruly locks that had been even more tangled by Mike's fingers.

She smiled to herself softly as she brushed the curls, looking at her reflection and wondering if tomorrow night she would feel any different. Would she go to sleep a girl for the last time? Would she wake up on Sunday morning as a woman? Only time would tell.

* * *

 

It was the day of Homecoming and Mike felt excited, nervous and apprehensive all at once. He had woken up that morning, lying in bed and staring at the ceiling thinking about whether he would feel physically or emotionally different that night.

He wondered if his and El's connection would strengthen or if it was already at its tilt whether they had sex or not. Mike speculated to himself what the difference between making  _love_  and sex was, and if he would know the difference when they finally did it.

Mike contemplated the things that could go wrong and stop him and El from having sex. What if Hopper found out she was lying about her sleepover? What if his mom found the condoms that he had stashed at the bottom of his duffle bag? What if El changed her mind? What if he sucked at it and she got bored?

Mike groaned at all of the 'what if's' and heaved himself out of bed, going straight for a shower and trying to forget about his concerns and worries. He put the shower radio on and tried to relax, bobbing his head to the music as he washed out the shampoo. He focused on the fact that no matter  _what_  happened that night, he would be seeing El and he couldn't wait.

Of course his girlfriend was busy for the  _entire_  day, telling him over the phone that morning that Max was coming over and they were going to do face masks and paint each other's nails to start off. He insisted she didn't need anything like that to look beautiful, because she was  _always_ beautiful. She giggled and told him she wanted to look her best and nothing he could say would change that. Mike kind of understood, he wanted to look his best too.

At 3pm Will, Lucas and Dustin came over and for a couple of hours it was like they were all those 12-year-old boys back in 1983 playing D&D laughing and making Star Wars jokes. It was hard to believe that they had made it through puberty, let alone got girlfriends!  _Wow, we're so mature._

At 5.30pm Karen came down the stairs ushering them all upstairs to eat some dinner before they got into their suits. Mike rolled his eyes at his mom's persistence, she was determined for the boys to be ship, shape and ready to go by the time the girls arrived at 6.45pm.

The boys all got ready together in Mike's room, making jokes with each other about their clothes, chucking socks at one another to see whose were smellier.  _Okay, maybe we're still a_ little _immature._

"Are you ready for tonight dude?" Lucas asked Mike, clapping a hand on his shoulder whilst he tried to tie his silver bow tie which apparently matched with something on El's dress.

Mike glanced at Lucas and was thankful that Will and Dustin were too busy trying to help each other with their ties, arguing about which method was best.

"I'm as ready as I can be." He answered honestly, gulping slightly as he stared at his own reflection and tried to not think about how his evening might be ending.

Lucas grinned and gave him a wink in response.  _Seriously, how did this guy always look so damn cool?_ Mike finished his bow tie and then gave his reflection one last look. He was wearing a classic black tux and hated to admit it but kind of liked the look on himself, only hoping that El would agree.

He tried and failed miserably at controlling his hair and then brushed his teeth and sprayed a little cologne, not wanting to use too much and have El not want to come near him.  _Yeah that would kind of suck considering what we're planning for tonight._ He put his leather bound bracelet that El had given him for his fifteenth birthday back on and he was ready.

The boys were all jabbering excitedly when there was a knock on Mike's partially open bedroom door and he looked over to see his dad stood there give him an appraising look. "Looking good son," Ted grinned leaning against the door frame.

"Thanks dad," Mike said feeling a bit embarrassed and awkward about having this interaction with his father in front of his friends who were all sat on his bed and looking curiously between Mike and Ted.

"Do you mind coming with me for a moment?" His dad asked only making Mike feel on edge.  _Shit. Is this about El? Has he found out?_

"Um yeah sure." Mike said hesitantly, making sure to not look at his friends gawking faces as he followed his dad down the hall way and into his parents' bedroom.

"Sit down son." Ted said, gesturing the bed to Mike who very slowly and casually sat with his hands wringing together in his lap.

"So…um what's up dad?" Mike asked anxiously as he watched his father walk over to his large chest of draws and pull a small box out of the sock draw.

Ted crossed the room and sat down next to Mike, turning to him slightly. "Son, I know we don't always talk very often, but I want you to know your mother and I are very proud of you. Your report card over the summer was excellent and you seem very happy with Jane."

"El" Mike corrected him quickly but was too captivated and stunned by his dad's words to feel annoyed.

"El, sorry." Ted said shaking his head before continuing. "So I know tonight is your prom - "

"Homecoming." Mike said smiling.

"Right Homecoming. And I was clearing out my sock draw yesterday, you know how your mother feels about odd socks. And I found this…" Ted said handing Mike over a small slightly battered black box.

Mike took it carefully and opened the box with a building curiosity. In the box lined by velvet were two gold cufflinks. They looked old, slightly scuffed but magnificent in colour with a slight brushing of blue in the centre.

"They belonged to your grandfather. He gave them to me when I was a teenager and well, I thought you should have them now." Ted said smiling slightly at his son's reaction to the family heirloom.

Mike picked up one of the cufflinks with delicate fingers, terrified of causing any damage. His chest felt tight and he had to clear his throat and blink quickly to try and dismiss the tears that wanted to fall.

He had  _always_  loved his grandfather, sharing a close bond with him and always wishing that he would meet someone who would give him even a fraction of the happiness that his grandparents had throughout their marriage before their deaths. Mike knew El was a gift sent to him straight from heaven and he wondered for a moment if his grandparents had helped with that.

Mike smiled, not reserved and not afraid to show his emotions as he turned to his father. "Thank you, dad. It means a lot to me that you want me to have these." He said choked.

His dad gave him a side smile and patted his back affectionately. "I understand if you don't want to wear them tonight. I suppose they aren't what you kids would call fashionable anymore – "

"No dad. I want to wear them." Mike immediately insisted. The idea of wearing any other cufflinks seemed ludicrous.

His dad immediately brightened up, especially when Mike asked for help putting them on. He watched his father pushing the pins of the cufflinks through the small holes in the white shirt Mike was wearing before clipping on the underside of the golden heirlooms as they were secured into place.

Mike lifted his hands and moved his wrists slightly with a grin. "I'd say they're pretty cool." He said turning to his dad with an amused grin.

"Cool." His dad agreed with a chuckle.

* * *

 

"Right stand all together and say  _Homecoming_!" Karen practically sang as her son and his friends all stood in front of the house.

"Homecoming!" They all shouted, mostly eager except for Mike's mumbled response. Karen shook her head with amusement as she took the photo, not sure why her son had never really liked having his photo taken.

Karen was taking a few more shots when Dustin shouted playfully, "ooh look whose here!" She turned to see the chief pulling up with El and Max in the car, both of them looking excited. Karen turned back to her son to see him impatiently lifting his head to try and see his girlfriend, it really was so sweet.

Max got out first and looking very beautiful and very grown up in her deep purple dress. Her dark make up complimenting the gown and her red hair set in a side plait. Karen chanced a glance at Lucas to see him opening and closing his mouth continuously, but no words were coming out.

Karen looked back just in time to see El getting out with the help of the chief who took her hand. Her eyes widened as she looked at how stunning her son's girlfriend looked. She was in a pure and beautiful white dress and her curly hair was pinned up in an elegant bun, a silver heart locket displayed proudly against her exposed collarbones.

"Breathe Mike," Will's amused voice broke Karen out of her daze and she turned immediately to see her son completely awestruck and so obviously in love that it made her gasp. Karen knew Mike loved El, he had said it many times, but seeing the love-struck expression on his face and seeing it mirrored on the beautiful brunette's face was almost too much. It made Karen almost jealous that such a pure love could exist. But if anyone got to experience it, she was happy that it was her sweet son.

"Tongue back in your mouth Wheeler." Hopper warned as he came forward to the group with El and Max. Both girls only had eyes for their boyfriends and vice versa.

Karen tried not to laugh as her son tried and failed to control his gaping mouth. Instead she turned to Hopper and gave him a warm welcoming smile. "Hi chief. Don't they all look wonderful?" she mused looking around at all of the teenagers that had gathered together.

"They certainly do Karen." Hopper answered giving her a grin before turning his attention back onto his daughter, almost with concerned eyes.

Karen watched their children together, clearly hearing Mike croak out to El, "y-you look s-so beautiful."

"They're good kids chief." She said quietly to Hopper, nudging his shoulder slightly to get his attention. He blinked and turned to her, sighing heavily.

"I know. I just kind of want them to  _stay_  kids." He admitted making Karen chuckle.

She turned her eyes onto her son, her tall, handsome, charming and wonderful son. Her baby boy. "I know the feeling." She exhaled before placing a smile on her face and calling to the teenagers, "photo time!"

* * *

 

"Holy  _shit_  this place actually looks amazing!" Dustin called as the group all walked into the school gymnasium.

Mike with his arm around El, looked around impressed, having to agree with Dustin's sentiment. The room was dimly lit, brightened only by the glowing disco lights the DJ had set up at the far end of the gym and by white walls of fabric adorned with fairy lights. There were flowers in every corner of the room, a large floral tiger displayed proudly for the jocks of the Homecoming game. Not that Mike cared or ever wanted to go to a Homecoming game.

There was a large buffet table that Dustin was already eyeing up and cosy looking tables littering the walls and surrounding the large dance floor and stage set up to announce the Homecoming royal court, not that Mike was particularly interested in that either.

' _Danger Zone'_ by Kenny Loggins was playing and Lucas tapped his foot to the beat before turning to the group and suggesting they all grab a table. Lucas put his arm around Max and they led the way, followed by Dustin and Maggie who were whispering and giggling with one another and Will and Jen who were holding hands and throwing each other shy playful glances.

El made a step forward but Mike caught her wrist gently, tugging her back teasingly. She turned to him with a happy smile and his heart all but exploded. "You are the most  _beautiful_ woman in the whole world." Mike said breathlessly, his eyes roaming over El's face and down to her gorgeous dress.

She giggled and leaned in closer, her breath tickling his ear as she held onto both of his hands. "And you are the most  _handsome_  man in the whole world."

Mike gave her a bashful smile and shook his head. "I highly doubt that." He snorted with laughter.

El raised her eyebrow, "you are." She said with meaning, her eyes fixed on his in a serious manner.

Mike smirked and leaned in closer so that their foreheads were grazing against one another. "So you're saying I'm more handsome than Tom Cruise and Danny Zuko?" he asked her sceptically.

El grinned and nodded eagerly, her lips ghosting over his as she spoke. "Much more handsome. And  _hotter_."

Mike's dark eyes didn't leave her mischievous hazel orbs and he gulped nervously.  _She is going to be the end of me._ "I love you," he exhaled dreamily.

"I know." El said softly, a teasing smile playing on her lips.

Mike's eyes immediately widened and he gasped in shock. "D-did…did you just quote Stars Wars to me?!" He spluttered, whilst his heart raced.

El giggled and dipped her head down almost shyly. She looked back up at his stunned face and bit her lip playfully. "What do  _you_  think?" she asked seductively raising her eyebrow.

Mike groaned loudly which was thankfully not noticed by anyone else because of the volume of the music and the chatter of the students milling around. He grabbed El by her waist, pulling her closer, the skirt of her dress pushing against his suit.

"You're  _so_  hot. Can we leave now?" he moaned in desperation making El grin mischievously and shake her head.

"Nope sorry. Not just yet." She said taking his hand and dragging him around the dance floor to where their friends had found a table.

Mike whined in protest but let her pull him along, taking the moment to admire her from behind. The dress was very beautiful but the girl inside of the clothing was  _more_  stunning. He loved how much of her shoulders and back was exposed by the dress, especially with her hair tied up showing off her neck. Mike licked his lips and tried to control himself from wanting to ravage that pretty neck.  _Later._ He told himself.

The evening turned out to be actually really enjoyable. Mike wasn't much of a dancer but enjoyed watching El and Max dancing around laughing their heads off as they moved to the groove. In every song Mike found something that reminded him eagerly and apprehensively of what could be in store for his night with El.

If it was ' _Oh can I touch you? And do the things that lovers do?' or 'I want to love you, pretty young thing. You need some loving, tender loving care and I'll take you there.'_ Mike was constantly finding meanings in songs that he hadn't noticed before. He watched El closely with baited breath, wanting to hold her, touch her and give her the best time of her life.

Lucas had found that the punch had been spiked and eagerly handed around plastic cups of the orange looking liquid to the group. Mike, Max and Dustin who were driving reframed from drinking, but it was funny to see Will let loose. He was more brazen with Jen than ever before, kissing her on the dance floor and she seemed to be enjoying his confidence boost.

El told Mike she would only have a little bit as she didn't want to be "distracted" from the night. He had blushed and agreed. He was all for El having fun, but he had better plans then nursing his drunk girlfriend tonight. Mike was relieved when she did only take a sip and got rid of the drink, replacing it with water.

The familiar opening to a new Bon Jovi song 'Livin' On A Prayer' started playing and the whole room went  _crazy_ , all the students rushing to the dance floor with their friends and partners. The party seemed to form a circle and took it in turns to dance in the middle. Mike was embarrassed but did a little robot dance when it was his turn. Lucas did the splits impressively making Max gasp with excitement and they ended up making out in the middle of the floor whilst the rest of the group tried to dance around them.

Mike loved watching El dancing, she really got into the beat having natural rhythm unlike him. When the chorus came up, Mike grabbed her around the middle and swung her around in a circle making her squeal and giggle whilst he sang, "woah, we're half way there! Woah, livin' on a prayer! Take my hand, we'll make it I swear. Woah, livin' on a prayer!"

He finally put El down and chuckled with her, their warm foreheads pressing together as they held onto each other, drowning out the rest of the world. The music fading out and the beating of their hearts replacing the noise as they made out within the crowd of enthusiastic dancers. Mike's lips just as eager as El's, their mouths hot and their touches yearning and persistent.

The music slowly changed to  _'Take My Breath Away'_ by Berlin and it broke Mike and El out of their daze for a moment. He smiled at his beautiful girlfriend, squeezing her hand gently as he looked into her bright hazel eyes. "Can I have this dance?" he asked softly.

El exhaled dreamily and nodded smiling. "Always."

* * *

 

El was having the best night of her life, she couldn't deny it. The anticipation of what was to come and being in Mike's embrace as they swayed to the music was making her heart pound with exhilaration.

His hands were on her hips, slowly rubbing circles with his thumbs against the satin of her dress whilst her fingers played with the dark locks at the nape of his neck. El's head was on Mike's chest and his fast beating heart was against her ear, lulling her into a sense of peace and  _home_.

They moved softly to the music, feeling as if they were quite alone. Just El, Mike and the music pulling them closer as they listened to the words and felt the sense of longing build between them.

El slowly lifted her head from Mike's chest and looked up at him, her lips parted slightly as she took in his beauty. With his dark eyes that sparkled, to his sharp and chiselled cheek bones to his soft red lips, he truly took her breath away.

Mike started to lean down just as El pushed up and their lips met in an instance, a romantic lingering kiss that was a promise of  _more_. It sent sparks of electricity and heat through El's body, she could feel the tingle of magic from her toes to her head. And she asked herself,  _what are we waiting for?_

El broke the kiss slowly and caressed Mike's warm cheek, staring straight into the dark eyes that truly captivated her in every way. "Let's go." She exhaled.

Mike slowly smiled, still caught in the moment. "Yeah." He agreed in a slightly thick voice. He reached down for her hand and they started walking out of the gym, too in the moment to say good bye to their friends.  _They know what we're doing._ El thought to herself with a smirk.

El had only told Max about their plans and she knew Mike had spoken to Lucas, but Dustin, Will, Jen and Maggie weren't stupid, and they weren't blind to the looks and knowing smiles that Mike and El shared.

As the couple left the warm and slightly sweaty gym, they grinned at each other feeling giddy and free. They all but ran to Mike's car feeling eager and excited. El was especially curious about where they were going because her boyfriend had been very vague about his plans.

El practically jumped into the passenger seat, Mike making sure all of the tulle skirt was safely in the vehicle before shutting the door for her. He raced around to the driver's side and they shared an apprehensive smile before they buckled their seat beats and Mike drove them out of the parking lot and down the quiet roads of Hawkins.

El didn't know what to do with herself because she was _full_  of nervous excitable energy. She played with the radio, finding a good channel before leaning back in the seat and looking out of the window. She knew Mike was trying to concentrate on getting them to their destination, but his tight grip on the steering wheel and his shaking left leg didn't go unnoticed.

When they passed a sign for Denfield El couldn't help but giggle, feeling foolish that she hadn't guessed their destination earlier. She turned to her boyfriend to see he was biting his lip trying to control his smirk at her reaction.

"Really?" she asked him with a smile.

Mike shrugged, "I might have made some minor changes…" he said nonchalantly, intriguing El as to what he meant.

About five minutes later Mike was pulling up outside of the dark cabin and El beamed when she looked at her first proper house. She exhaled contently, yes she would be more than happy for this warm cabin to become her and Mike's special place.

Mike cut the engine and turned to El, looking suddenly nervous. "Will you just stay here? Only for like a few minutes. I'll come back for you, I just want to check on some things…" He said unable to hide his warm smile that made El's heart tremble with adoration.

"Of course." She told him as an answer, knowing that at this point he could literally ask her to do anything and she would happily oblige.

Mike gave her a quick chaste kiss before unbuckling his seat belt and practically jumping out of the car and hurrying up to the cabin. El watched him for a moment, feeling slightly bemused about how he got a key to the house in the first place.

El pulled down the screen visor and inspected her make up in the small mirror. Her lipstick was pretty much gone, not that she had expected anything different from the hungry kisses they had been sharing all night. But her mascara and white shimmering eyeshadow was still in place. She looked at herself one last time, taking a deep breath of courage and pushed the visor back up just as Mike was coming out of the cabin looking pleased with himself.

He walked around the side of the car and opened the door for her, holding out his hand. El smiled foolishly at his chivalry and gladly took his hand and stepped out of the car shutting the door behind her. Mike entwined their fingers and then lifted her hand to his mouth, his eyes never leaving her. There was excitement in them and a lust that El couldn't  _wait_  to explore.

They travelled wordlessly to the cabin and Mike opened the door for El letting her walk in first. She gasped at what he had done, speechless and completely blown away. The first thing to catch El's eye was the trail of red rose petals from the front door leading to the bedroom. The deep red of the flowers highlighted now again by a number of candles that Mike had lit.

El moved slowly into the room and Mike locked the front door behind them. He stood anxiously behind her, watching her every move as she slowly followed the rose petal trail into the bedroom,  _her_  bedroom.

She felt her heart pounding and her skin almost felt static from the electricity in the air. El could hear soft music coming from the bedroom and as she reached the door frame she noticed that Mike had set up a boom box and a mixed tape was playing ' _Every Breath You Take',_ of course it was the first song to fill the quiet of the room, adding peace and serenity to the moment as wonderful memories flooded El's heart.

Her hazel eyes noticed more candles here and there, and then followed the rose petals which led to the bed. Mike had arranged the petals on the bed in the shape of a love heart and El all but sobbed by how perfect it all was.

He was stood right behind her now, his warm breath tickling the back of her neck before he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her back against his chest. Mike's lips moved softly to where El's jaw met her neck and she instantly closed her eyes at the beautiful sensation. She lay her head back against him, lifting her chin to give him more access.

El reached back and stroked Mike's cheek as he continued to leave hot kisses against her flushed skin. His teeth nipping slightly at her flesh and his tongue and mouth soothing the tender skin. El's breathing was becoming heavier and she bit her lip wanting more.

She turned around in Mike's embrace, their chests now pushed together as they stared at each other through heavily lidded eyes. El felt so overwhelmed by the feeling that she couldn't help but whisper, "I love you," with more meaning than she ever had before because in this moment everything felt heightened.

"I love you too El." Mike gasped, his voice choked with emotion as his eyes widened taking in her equally emotional state.

And for the moment no other words needed to be said. It wasn't about talking it was about  _feeling_. They truly wanted to show each other what their love meant and in that moment it was all about tantalising touches and hungry kisses.

Their kiss was powerful, their tongues meeting in a furious battle of desire whilst groans and whimpers were elicited from both of their mouths. Mike's hands were roaming up and down El's back, needy fingers scraping against her dress whilst El's hands moved desperately to Mike's shoulders, pushing his suit jacket off his broad frame so it fell down his arms.

He was quick to shake it off and then they were back in their hot embrace, their mouths greedy as El started to unbutton Mike's shirt, becoming increasingly annoyed that it was taking her fumbling fingers so long. In frustration she yanked at the remaining buttons and they ripped falling to the floor but giving El the thing she had wanted, a shirtless Mike.

He burst into nervous laughter as he yanked the rest of the shirt off his body. "You're lucky that wasn't rented." He teased before El's mouth was on his again and they were once more wrapped up in the passion that engulfed them.

El's fingers roamed over Mike's bare chest, causing goose bumps to erupt on both of their skin. She broke the kiss and looked up at him, panting as she parted her swollen lips. Without breaking their eye contact, El's hand reached awkwardly for one of Mike's hands on her back and pushed it up so it grazed the zip of her dress.

His eyes widened and he swallowed anxiously, but it didn't deter him from gripping at the zip and slowly pulling it down until it ran its course by El's hips. She moved out of his embrace to shimmy her body out of the dress and it fell to the floor in a puff of tulle and satin.

Mike gasped as El stepped over the dress, now naked except for her panties. She smirked at his face, his pupils blown by the fact that she hadn't been wearing a bra all night. El walked forward, her hands trailing down Mike's torso eliciting a shudder out of him. They looked into each other's lust filled eyes as El found the zip of the smart black trousers and undid them, pushing them down Mike's long body.

He blinked back to reality for a moment and kicked the trousers off his legs and chucked off his shoes and socks whilst El unstrapped her small heels and kicked them into the corner, not caring where they ended up.

They both stood in their underwear staring at each other, nervous and anticipating what was to come. El made the first move, stepping closer to Mike again and brushing her fingers against the obvious erection in his boxers. He gasped and his eyes clamped shut for a moment as her finger tips caressed his length.

"El," Mike exhaled, his chest heaving.

She took his hand and moved it up her stomach where it landed on her breast and she closed her eyes too, enjoying the sensual moment of him touching her, his thumb brushing over her nipple whilst she moved her hand into his boxers and squeezed his cock gently.

They were breathing hard and heavy when they slowly opened their hungry eyes to stare at one another. "I want you," El breathed in a commanding voice, no longer feeling anxious or nervous. Feeling powerful, feeling needed and feeling  _ready_.

Mike groaned and the next thing El knew, her hand was out of his boxers and he was lifting her up before she fell back onto the bed, the rose petals scattering everywhere before he crawled on top of her.

* * *

 

Mike's mouth was in a frenzy, needing to please El but  _wanting_  desperately to pleasure her. It wasn't some chore to make sure that their sex was amazing, it was something that he also felt blissful gratification in doing.

"M-Mike," El moaned whilst his lips ravished at her neck, the combination of her natural scent and her hot skin drying him insane with lust.

His hands kept him from crushing her but his lips wanted to claim every single inch of her skin, his tongue, teeth and lips taking it in turn to pleasure her as his mouth moved down from her neck to her collar bones and then onto her breasts.

She whimpered in desire as he sucked at her left breast whilst cupping her right breast. The noises coming from her were only making him hungrier for her. His erection was already throbbing and leaking, and he hoped to god he would be able to last long enough to give her what she wanted.

Mike switched breasts wanting to give them equal attention as his nipped gently at her nipple causing her to thrive underneath him and gasp loudly in pleasure. He smiled against her breast, loving that he could do this to her and knowing there would  _never_  be another man to know her like he did. She was all his,  _forever_.

El continued to shift against the duvet, her legs wrapping tightly around Mike's waist and bringing his hips into contact with hers. They both cried out in passion as his rock-hard erection met her wet burning core and they rubbed against one another desperately trying to ease the burning ache.

"I want you. I want you  _so_  bad Mike." El whimpered, her fingers tightening in Mike's hair causing him to groan with hunger at her dominance and her control. It was  _so_  sexy.

Mike's mouth sunk lower than her breasts, his tongue teasing down her stomach as she arched her back into his touch and muttered curse words under her breath as her desire started to take over her.

El leaned up slightly, her chest heaving and her eyes desperate as she watched Mike through a gaping mouth as his teeth connected with the lace of her panties. He looked up at her through wide hungry eyes as he slowly pulled at her underwear. She groaned and tilted her hips up to help Mike pull her panties down her legs.

Mike pushed them down the rest of the way with his fingers until they were thrown onto the floor. El was gasping with need and Mike was filled with lust as he slowly pushed her legs apart and dipped his head in between her thighs causing El to shriek with surprise and pleasure.

Her legs went over his strong shoulders and Mike was able to get closer, licking at her, nibbling at her clitoris whilst she trembled and moaned loudly underneath him. He awkwardly moved his fingers to her hot core and gently curled two fingers inside of her, smiling to himself when he felt the G Spot that he had been taught about.

El practically screeched and Mike smiled as he continued to lick and suck at her, knowing he was driving her mad with desire. He felt her inner muscles start to flutter and suddenly they were clamping down on his fingers as her body shook and her hips bucked up at him as her orgasm hit  _hard_. She screamed his name and the feeling went straight to his throbbing cock which was desperate for some attention.

Mike lifted his head up as El's legs fell off his shoulders whilst she tried to catch her breath. "Did you like that baby?" he teased her knowing the answer already.

El practically huffed in indignation at his question and grabbed him by the shoulders, yanking him up fiercely to her mouth. Mike gasped into her kiss as her mouth practically  _devoured_ his. Her teeth pulled at his lower lip causing him to groan from the sheer pleasure that raced straight down to his needy erection.

"Now Mike." El gasped between desperate kisses. "I need you  _now_."

Mike nodded breathlessly, needing her too. He was shaking with lust as El's fingers reached for his boxers, yanking them down and freeing his dick which was so hard it was almost painful.

El's gaze fell down his body, her eyes darkening and a hungry look overtaking her hazel orbs. Finally, their eyes met and she nodded, laying her head back on the pillow, her breathing ragged as she waited as patiently as she could.

Mike exhaled a shaky breath, barely able to think straight as he reached over to the bedside table where he had stashed the box of condoms. He took one of the square packets and was about to rip it open when El sat up and took it off him.

He looked at her questioningly, but then his heart pounded hard when he watched her rip it open with her teeth and reach for his erection. "I was much better at this then you." She teased him, her voice low and sultry making Mike groan as he remembered their sex ed class together.

Mike gaped, his breathing uneven and sharp as she gripped his cock and pulled the condom down it just as well, if not better than she had done in the sex ed class with the banana. Mike looked down at the condom covering his erection and he suddenly felt nervous.  _This is really happening._

El moved her arms around Mike's shoulders and brought him down with her. His body was pretty much crushing her so he slowly repositioned himself, sitting between her thighs as he leaned on his elbows, bringing their bodies together but not suffocating her. Mike could feel El's pounding heart against his chest and it felt like electricity all over again.

Mike looked down at El, she was watching him. Her eyes so full of lust but there was something else in them. Was it nerves? "Are you okay? Are you sure?" he asked her softly, knowing he would stop right now if that was what she wanted.

El nodded, a beautiful and trusting smile on her lips that met her eyes instantly. She reached up and moved his sweaty hair out of his face. "Yes, I'm sure. I want this Mike. I want  _you_." El whispered as the music in the background played soft melodies, one after the other.

Mike exhaled a deep breath, willing himself to calm down as he stared into the beautiful eyes of his girlfriend, soon to be lover.

He reached down and very slowly pressed the tip of his erection to her heated core making them both gasp in surprise at how  _good_  it felt. Mike slowly pushed forward, entering El slightly easier than he expected because of her wet and lubricated muscles but he immediately choked at how incredible it felt. She was so _tight_  it was dizzying.

They both elicited a loud gasp. Mike because of the utter euphoria of her muscles closing around him, squeezing his erection  _hard_ , whilst El gasped because of the immediate pinch and pressure that crept into her lower abdomen at the feel of something so big entering her for the first time. It was an intrusion all right, but it wasn't exactly unwelcome.

Mike's eyes had clamped shut, desperate not to come right then and there but he knew he needed to look at El, to check she was okay. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision slightly blurred from the ecstasy he was feeling. Mike immediately sobered up at the look on El's face. She had her eyes shut and was winching slightly.

"El I'm sorry. I'll stop." Mike panted as he tried to reassure her.

"No." El said immediately opening her eyes and staring up at Mike. Her shaking hands went to his shoulders and she pulled him down for a kiss. It was loving and needy and Mike completely sank into the feeling of her lips against his.

Her legs slowly wrapped around his hips and she pushed him in more, making Mike gasp in surprise as he finally hilted, breathing hard. He looked down at her through wide eyes.

"I just…I just needed to get used to it." El said breathlessly, her cheeks flushed.

Mike nodded, his eyes heavy as he stared into her own, needing the reassurance that she was okay and he wasn't hurting her.

"Please Mike. Move." El said softly, looking at him with trust.

He nodded and then leaned forward to kiss her again, his hands finding hers and entwining their fingers as he slowly began to move, finding a rhythm after a few stuttered and awkward movements.

They kissed, their mouths catching each other's whimpers and moans as Mike started to thrust slightly and El arched her back, moving her hips against his, matching every movement making the moment heat up considerably.

Mike felt like he wasn't going to last long  _at all_. The fire was burning in his groin, never having experienced anything close to this before and desperate for release. He tried to remember everything he had learnt and took one of his hands out of El's grasp to grab at her thigh and pull her hips up higher causing her to gasp in pleasure and for Mike to groan loudly.

He felt the angle change and he could tell by the look on her face that he had found what she needed. Mike continued to thrust, his jaw tight as he desperately tried to control himself, not wanting to pound into her although he  _really_  wanted to. There would be other times for that, but right now this was their first time. It was  _special_  and every movement was new.

"Mmm M-Mike," El started to gasp, her head moving from side to side on the pillow as her body really started to build up the heat once more.

Mike panted, desperate to give her that release before he himself was thrown off the cliff. "I love you El," he gasped out in between thrusts, their chests stuck together with a hew of warmth and sweat whilst he grasped onto her hand and thigh tightly.

"I love you," El cried out as her spare hand gripped at his ass, pushing him in even further and making them both moan in pleasure.

Mike clawed at El's thigh pushing it up further as the position tilted her hips even more and she screeched out his name again and again.  _If she can say my name like that forever, I'll never ask for anything ever again._

"Mike! Mike I'm…I'm!  _Fuck_!" El screamed out as their movements pushed her over the cliff and her orgasm hit.

It was unlike anything Mike had  _ever_ experienced. Having her wet, hot muscles tighten immediately around his sensitive and hard cock was too much and he gasped one more time, shouting out her name and grunting as his orgasm came quick and hard.

Mike all but collapsed on top of El, their joined hand the only thing keeping him from crushing her. His head fell straight into the curve of her shoulder and he kissed the skin softly between his panting breaths. His whole body was shuddering and sweaty and he could feel that hers was too.

After a while, Mike pulled his flushed face out of the crook of El's neck and peppered sweet and soft kisses around her face whilst she still tried to catch her breath.

" _Holy shit_." El gasped shaking her head in amazement whilst Mike smiled against her cheek.

"My sentiments exactly." He panted, continuing to kiss at her jaw.

"We are doing _that_  again." El said with a thrill of excitement in her voice that made Mike chuckle.

"Give me 10 minutes okay?" he panted, finally pulling out of her and collapsing on the bed next to her.

El giggled and tucked into his side whilst Mike moved his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She lay her head on his heaving chest and pressed soothing kissing to his hot skin.

"Fine. 10 minutes." She sighed, grinning against his skin, feeling the happiest and whole she had  _ever_ felt in her entire life.

"I love you so much," Mike whispered into her slightly sweaty hair.

El beamed feeling as if a light was shining from within her heart and basking the room in its glow. And finally, _finally_  she knew the full extent of love. She knew every aspect of the emotion and in that very moment she realised something that had always been true but hadn't been evident until that moment. Mike was  _always_  going to be it. She didn't need anything else as long as he was by her side. She needed  _nothing_  but his love.

El lifted her head from Mike's chest and smiled at him with all of the complex and powerful feeling that she had for him, and said with the greatest of certainties, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I hope you liked that :-) Please let me know what you thought and thank you for reading!


	30. Our Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El has a good think about her future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments. You are all amazing! 
> 
> Warning: There is smut in the last section of this chapter.

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

 

Chapter 30: Our Future

 

_February 1987_

 

The sound of continuous splashing and the occasional whistle from the swim team coach was reaching El's ears as she leaned back against the bleachers, resting on her elbows as she watched Mike's practice.

The echoes of sound coming from the swim team reverberated around the indoor swimming pool and the air hung heavy with stifling heat and the slight aroma of sweat. But El didn't notice any of this. Her attention was completely focused on the gorgeous dark haired boy powering through the water, his body streamlined and strong.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she watched him with a dreamy expression as he moved through the lane, completely focused on beating his best time.

Ever since Homecoming El and Mike had become closer than ever before. Physically of course, but also mentally. Their bond had always been strong but now it seemed completely unyielding, like nothing could  _ever_  break them apart. Just as the party had once teased that they were one entity, El couldn't help but agree that the term seemed to be correct in describing their relationship.

They had a way of sensing each other's feelings like never before. Sometimes just a quick glance and they knew what the other was thinking and feeling in that moment. El knew it didn't all have to do with making love, but they had given everything to one another and it had solidified their relationship to the full. They had reached levels of intimacy that they knew would never be experienced with any one else. And that thought made El feel confident, happy and loved beyond all measure.

Another aspect to making love was that El now experienced desire on a  _whole_  new level. She had thought she couldn't want Mike more than she did, but sex had been a new step to their relationship, a part of their being that wasn't  _essential_ for the survival of their love but an important aspect of the closeness and trust that they shared.

In El's heart it was all very  _poetic_  and  _beautiful_ but this new desire had certainly taken it's hold on El's sense of normality. Before they had sex, El could quite happily watch Mike swimming, feeling warm and fluttery but in control of her emotions. And now...well frankly she just wanted to jump his bones.

She felt better about her vulgar thoughts because she  _knew_ Mike felt the exact same way. Sex was new and exciting and they took  _every_  opportunity to do it again. If it was hot and heavy in the back of his car, a quickie in her bedroom before any one got home, or romantic and sweet in their pillow fort. To El, no matter what or where, it was  _always_ amazing because it was with Mike.  _Not to mention it feels incredible!_

"Um...El? I think you're drooling." Max teased bringing the curly brunette right out of her complex thinking and tunnel vision of Mike.

She blinked and quickly wiped at her mouth, feeling guilty that she had completely forgotten her best friend was even sat next to her. Lucas was in a closed baseball practice so Max had decided to hang out with El instead, however she felt like she was a pretty poor host drooling at her boyfriend instead of interacting.

"Sorry." El cringed giving Max an apologetic smile.

Max just shrugged and smirked for a moment as her blue eyes followed El's previous line of sight to Mike who was doing a quick front crawl.

"It's okay." Max began, sighing dramatically. "I can see you were distracted." She added with a wink making El blush and groan in embarrassment.

"I can't help it! He's just so... _so hot._ " El whined making Max burst into laughter at her admittance.

Once the red head had calmed down from her chuckles, she turned to El with a warm curious smile. "So how is everything going in the  _bedroom_ department?" Max asked whilst wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

El flushed pink but she couldn't help the glint in her eye and the smug smile playing on her lips. She looked back to Mike in the pool, marvelling at the way his body moved and sighing. "It's amazing." She hummed in contemplation. "Like we should always be doing it."

Max smirked and nodded her head slightly, leaning back against the bleachers and looking up at the window panelled roof. "Yeah I know what you mean. I wish me and Lucas could be together more." She exhaled softly, something in the way she mentioned Lucas raised El's curiosity.

"Do you not get a lot of time together?" El's asked frowning.

Max exhaled a heavy sigh and shook her head slightly. She looked down and sadness filled her face. "It's not like we can be together at his folks house. They're religious and would be  _pissed_  if they knew what we were doing. And at my house..." Max laughed bitterly before continuing. "Well there's Neil. Enough said."

El gave Max a sympathetic smile as she thought about what her best friend had been dealing with at home. Things were definitely easier now that the wastoid Billy had moved away, but El knew Neil was abusive, especially to Max's mom and it made both girls sick.

"Why doesn't she leave him?" El asked frustrated, unable to understand why someone would stay with a person like that.

"Because my mom is an idiot." Max said harshly, her jaw set as she glared off into the distance for a moment. El said nothing, waiting for Max to reply, knowing she wanted to say more but was trying to control her emotions.

Eventually Max's tense shoulders lowered and she turned to El. "I don't think it's as easy as leaving him. Maybe she thinks he'll change. Maybe she's so blinded by love that she doesn't see him as abusive. I don't know, maybe it's a financial thing." Max sighed with a sad smile. "It's not like she talks to me about it."

El pondered this for a moment, never having to have thought about this kind of situation before. Her empathy towards her best friend tripled and she leaned across squeezing her hand gently. "If you need anything, you know I'm here for you don't you? If you need to sneak out, even if it's the middle of the night, come to my house." El said seriously, wanting Max to know she meant it.

Max smiled slightly and squeezed El's hand back. "Thanks El. You're the best."

El grinned feeling pleased. "And if you need me to go all telekinetic on Neil I can." She suggested with a playful smirk.

Max burst out laughing just as El had hoped. "Thanks El. But I don't think I could ask you to do that. Wheeler would kill me for putting you in danger."

El just shrugged with indifference. "I could take Neil." She said honestly, knowing that if it did come to it she could definitely give Neil a taste of his medicine. El was naturally protective of the people she loved and if Neil laid a finger on Max then he was going to pay.

"Anyhow, in just a couple of years I'll be able to get away from that shit house and move back to California." Max sighed with longing, a far off look on her face.

El watched her for a moment, a small frown creasing her brow as she thought about losing her best friend. She bit her lip and watched Mike wondering where he wanted to go to college and if they would be separated too. Even the idea was just too painful. College hadn't even been a thought in El's mind. Their teachers mentioned it often, their voices drawling as they repeated that college applications would be happening before they knew it and they should be ready.

But was El  _really_ ready to leave the home that was still so new to her?

* * *

 

"So how can I help you today Miss Hopper?" The friendly female guidance counsellor asked from behind her oak desk.

El was sat in a hard plastic chair looking around the unfamiliar office that according to the plaque on the desk belonged to  _Mrs Wendy Walker - Guidance Counsellor._

She shrugged shyly looking down at her joined hands held loosely in her lap. "I want some advice on my future." El started, slowly glancing at the blonde woman.

Mrs Walker appraised El for a moment in the silence of the office, waiting for El to continue but she didn't seem to be able to find the words. "Okay Miss Hopper. We can certainly discuss that, but can you elaborate on what kind of advice you need?" She asked kindly.

El sighed and nodded, her hazel eyes connecting with the dark blue ones staring at her curiously. "I don't know what I want to do after I finish school." She explained.

Mrs Walker smiled, seemingly relieved that they had found the root of the problem. She started to rifle through pamphlets but kept her attention on El. "That's okay Miss Hopper, we can certainly discuss your options and if college is something you are thinking about. But first, have you ever thought about what you would want to  _do_  as a job? What interests you?"

El didn't answer for a while, thinking of the limited experience she had in her life and trying to pinpoint exactly what made her happy outside of her family and friends circle.  _Maybe I can make Waffles for a living?_ She sighed realising that whilst she loved to eat Eggos she rarely had to make them herself, so maybe that wasn't the best choice.

"Um...I like to help people." El finally mumbled. It was the truth of course, helping others was very important to El. Especially caring for those who meant so much to her.

"Any particular age of people you like to help?" Mrs Walker asked curiously as she picked up a shiny blue pamphlet.

El scrunched her nose in thought before shaking her head. "No, I'd help anyone."

"And have you ever thought of going into the health care field? Helping people who are perhaps sick or need care? Either physically or mentally." Mrs Walker asked with a warm smile, holding onto a few more pamphlets.

Working in a health care profession hadn't ever been something El had pictured before. The idea of white lab coats and sterile hospitals had terrified her. But the idea of  _helping_ someone, perhaps a child who had been hurt or an elderly person who needed care was more of a comforting realisation than El expected.

"I think it would be something that I'd like to look into." El said feeling more confident with her words.

Mrs Wilson smiled brightly, her eyes friendly and warm. "Well let me give you these then to read over the weekend." She said as she handed four pamphlets over to El who noticed ' _Bachelor of Science in Nursing'_ written in a bold red that stuck out on the white paper, accompanied by a photo of a woman in a starch white fitted dress and an odd hat. The woman was smiling for the camera and El immediately grinned, imagining herself in the same uniform, milling around a hospital helping patients.  _Maybe this is something I could do._

"So once you've given these a read, why don't we schedule another appointment and see if anything sparked your interest or if we can find another avenue to look at?" Mrs Wilson asked, leaning back slightly in her chair in a relaxed manner.

El nodded, smiling with relief that maybe the future wasn't as scary as it seemed. "Yes, I would like that. Thank you." She responded gratefully, clutching to her pamphlets and eager to read them when she got home.

"Anytime Miss Hopper. Have a good weekend." Mrs Wilson smiled, neatening up her desk and getting ready for her next student appointment.

"Thank you, you too." El replied as she got up from the hard plastic chair and picked up her back pack. She gave Mrs Wilson one last smile and then left the office, exhaling in relief that the appointment hadn't been as scary as she had made it up to be in her head.

The opportunities in front of her suddenly seemed wider and the feeling was exciting and terrifying all at once.

* * *

 

"Okay so if you can take these Walkman's, they live on aisle 3 about half way down the shelving." Mike's new boss Harry told him as he listened avidly, wanting to give a good impression at his new and  _first_ ever job.

True to his word, from the moment his parents had bought him his car, Mike had been looking for a job. It hadn't been easy with Hawkins being a small town and a lot of the teenagers competing with each other for work. But when a position came up at Radio Shack, Mike  _knew_ he needed to get the job. Not just in honour of Bob but because Mike was the  _biggest_ nerd going and being around all this technology was genuinely making him grin with excitement.

"Yeah no problem," Mike smiled in response to Harry's request, picking up the heavy box filled with new Walkman's and taking them over to aisle 3. It was Saturday and instead of being in the arcade with his friends and girlfriend, he was working. He did enjoy his new job but he  _definitely_ missed El more.

As Mike knelt down on the linoleum shop floor and started to put the new shiny boxes on the shelf, he thought about what he would do with his wages. He was going to help out with costs towards his car but there was still going to be money left over that Mike wanted to spend on El. He daydreamed about dates he could take her on, perhaps outside of Hawkins, maybe something fancy and romantic.

He was due to finish at 5pm and the rest of the shift went rather enjoyably. Despite it being relatively quiet in the store, Mike and Harry got to have a nerd-a-thon eagerly discussing Star Wars, their favourite comics and the new movie RoboCop.

It was two minutes to 5pm when the bell above the door rang and Mike sighed internally, having hoped he would be out on time to go and see El. His annoyance immediately disappeared when he looked up and saw who was walking into the store.

Mike's eyes widened with happiness and his cheeks almost ached with the wide grin that sprung up onto his lips. This was all because his beautiful girlfriend, looking gorgeous in a blue pleated skirt and a soft white sweater was suddenly walking up to him. His heart immediately fluttered from the sweet smile on her face and the excitement in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked smiling from behind the counter.

"I need a reason to see my boyfriend?" El teased moving up to the counter and placing her hands on the surface leaning forward for a kiss.

Mike glanced towards Harry's office to see the door was firmly closed and so met El in the middle, their lips brushing in a chaste linger kiss that sent electricity straight to his heart.

When they broke their kiss, they pulled back just enough for their foreheads to touch, a dopey grin on both of their faces.

"Hi," Mike breathed out happily, his eyes firmly planted on El's.

"Hi," she grinned in response, nuzzling their noses.

"Ah so this is your girlfriend!" came an amused voice making Mike and El immediately jump away from each other and turn to the source of the voice.

Mike gulped feeling mortified as he stared at his boss.  _Shit! Am I going to be fired on my second day?!_

Harry however was smiling as he approached a blushing El who looked just as awkward as Mike felt. "So what's your name?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"El." She squeaked, her eyes averting guiltily to Mike. He tried to give her a calming stare, wanting her to know that if he got fired it wasn't her fault. Her kisses were  _always_ worth it, no matter what.

Harry stuck his chubby hand out for El to shake, which she did slowly as he smiled at the couple. "Well nice to see you El, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around here again?"

"Probably." Mike and El said in unison.

Harry chuckled and turned to Mike. "Good work today kid, I'll see you Tuesday. Enjoy the rest of your weekend."

Mike exhaled in relief.  _I'm not fired!_ He thought happily. "Thanks Harry. See you Tuesday." He smiled reaching under the counter to grab his jacket and then joining El, reaching for her hand and waving Harry goodbye with the other.

Once they were out of the store and the door was firmly closed, Mike and El burst into relieved laughter.

"I'm so sorry," El said smiling in amusement as she wrapped her arms around Mike's neck, pulling him down so they were closer. "I thought I had gotten you in trouble." She added with a cringe.

Mike chuckled and kissed her nose. "It's okay babe. Even if you had gotten me in trouble I wouldn't have cared." He admitted, giving her a foolish smile.

El raised her eyebrow sceptically at his words and closed the distance between them to kiss his lips with a bit more heat than earlier. "Oh yeah?" She finally asked when they broke the kiss.

"Definitely." Mike grinned, his heart pounding from their close embrace. His mind raced with all of the fun they had been having over the last few months. The secret moments filled with breathy gasps, heated touches and passionate kisses. Even the memory of those moments made Mike's skin tingle with excitement.

Still in their embrace, Mike leaned in, his lips brushing over El's ear, his teeth nibbling gently on the lobe as she shivered against him. "Wanna go for a drive?" He whispered teasingly against her skin. Mike could almost feel the wide mischievous smile on her lips as her hands rubbed gently against his biceps.

"Mmm sounds like a great idea." She exhaled breathily before adding with a smirk, "but can we go eat first? I think I'm going to need some energy."

Mike grinned at her flirty nature, his skin heating up as he stared at her.  _She is so fucking beautiful. "_ Let's go." He exhaled, feeling overwhelmed by her proximity.

They joined hands and walked to his car, Mike eagerly telling El every part of his day of work and loving how excited and genuinely interested she was by his words.  _It's official, I have the best girlfriend in the world._

* * *

 

Two hours passed by, and in that time Mike had taken El to Benny's where they ate burgers and fries, laughing with Eddie who always gave them free milkshakes.

They had waved him good bye with innocent smiles before hurrying to the car, that  _look_ in El's eyes that told Mike to hurry up and get them to Lovers Lake  _now._ Whilst Mike definitely wanted to get to their make out destination, he didn't want to get caught speeding,  _especially_ not by Hopper as Mike took his daughter to Lovers Lake without one innocent intention. It also didn't help matters that El's hand was over his crotch whilst he drove. He groaned and gripped the steering wheel tightly, knowing that she was enjoying every single second of this.

The moment Mike shut off the engine, they were rushing into the back seat, El crawling over to Mike and straddling him. They kissed with wild abandonment, sexual frustration and desire fuelling their movements. El's hands were tightly weaved into Mike's hair whilst his fingers disappeared inside of her sweater as he palmed the soft curves of her waist and pulled her even closer to his chest.

Mike broke their intense kiss to move his mouth and tongue along El's jaw line before dipping down to her exposed throat where he could feel her pulse jumping with excitement. He grinned against her warm beautiful skin as she threw her head back and panted.

"I love you," El hummed making Mike's heart tingle with happiness as he sucked at the skin of her collarbone.

"I love you too baby." He whispered against her skin before giving it a little nibble, leaving behind a mark of his love and desire for her.

El pulled Mike's head back to hers and they kissed passionately, their lips warm and teasing before their tongues joined in, adding sizzling fire to the abyss of hunger they were both feeling.

Mike felt El's hands moving to his work shirt, her delicate fingers making quick work of his buttons. He groaned against her mouth as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders and raked at his chest and torso with her nails.

Mike leaned back just enough to push the shirt off his arms and then he was helping El out of her sweater. His lips going to the swell of her breasts as his hands reached back and unclipped her bra in one movement.  _I'm getting better at this!_ He thought proudly to himself.

El pushed down the straps and flung the bra forward where it collided with Mike's hair. They both snorted in laughter whilst Mike extracted the bra out of his dark locks and then buried his head into El's chest.

She keened and whimpered in his lap as he sucked on her right breast and cupped the left breast, his thumb working the nipple whilst his mouth teased the other. El's back arched and she shifted against his erection making them both gasp in pleasure.

Mike's hands gripped at her hips and moved her back and forwards against his crotch, all while still having his mouth attached to her breasts. El moaned loudly and grabbed at his hair almost painfully but it just added to the burning desire that Mike felt.

"I can't wait any longer." El whimpered. "I need you  _now._ "

Mike nodded against her chest, giving both breasts a chaste kiss before looking up at El through wide pupils. "I'll just get a condom." He panted, gesturing towards the glove compartment.

El smirked and reached into the pocket of her pleated skirt which had ridden up from their eager grinding and rubbing. She held a brightly coloured packet and grinned mischievously at Mike.

He couldn't help but laugh in surprise and gave her a playful smirk back. "So you  _did_ have a reason as to why you visited me at work?" He teased.

El giggled and shrugged her shoulders, her eyelashes fluttering as she looked into his dark eyes. "Maybe I did. What are you going to do about it?" She asked in a seductive whisper that made Mike groan.

He brushed his lips up against hers and stared right into her hungry hazel eyes. "I'm going to give you what you want." He exhaled the words straight into her mouth before their lips crashed together in a fiery embrace. El moaned and pulled at Mike's lower lip, working it in between her teeth and sending sparks of arousal straight to his already rock hard erection.

El pushed back on his lap enough to reach for his black pants and unzip them with urgency. Mike shuffled his hips in assistance when El pushed his pants and boxers down to his knees where they fell of their own accord to his ankles.

She reached for the condom packet, opening it quickly and pushing the rubber down Mike's shaft. He groaned at the feeling of her hand on his cock and his blood boiled with anticipation.

Whatever fire fuelled in El was impatient as she quickly gave up on taking off her panties and instead pushed them to the side. Her hands moved to Mike's shoulders and she started to lower herself, Mike guiding himself in gently and slowly. They both gasped in relief and pleasure at  _finally_ joining as one.

" _Fuck,_ you're so tight." Mike whispered through clenched teeth as he tried to calm down his twitching erection. The feeling of being inside of El was incredible. There was nothing like it and Mike knew it was something that would always be special. He would  _never_ need or want anyone else.

"It feels so good," El said breathlessly, her eyes closed and her lower lip between her teeth as she slowly moved up and down Mike's cock. They groaned and Mike's hands went back to her hips, helping to guide her as they found the right rhythm.

His forehead felt sweaty, his body clammy and the windows of the car had steamed up. But none of that mattered or was at all important when he was with El. Even in the most passionate moments of love making Mike could still marvel at the amazement of being one with El. They fitted like a lock and key, like they had been made for each other.  _Soulmates._

El held tightly onto Mike's shoulders and used them as leverage to bounce, causing them both to moan loudly at the new sensation. El did it again and Mike's hips thrusted up to meet her movements making it all the more tantalising. Their movements became more needy and hot as they whimpered and groaned into each other's mouths.

Mike could feel the build up of heat rushing to his erection and he bit into El's shoulder, trying to hold back his orgasm as she bounced on him, a passionate, panting, mess of desire. He was shaking from trying to hold it back.

"El...El I c-can't..." Mike gasped before a low groan was ripped from his chest as he started to see stars and came hard.

El was still moving and moaning and he could tell she was close. Out of desperation of wanting her to orgasm too, Mike reached down and rubbed at her clit with his thumb giving her double stimulation.

She shrieked and closed her eyes as she panted and moved against him. Mike could feel her walls tightening quickly around his cock and then she was moaning loudly, throwing her head back and in complete ecstasy. Mike couldn't help the groan at the back of his throat as he witnessed her in the peak of her orgasm. It had to be the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

El collapsed against Mike's chest. They were both breathing heavy, their bodies warm and exhausted. Mike could feel the high of endorphins rushing through his bloodstream and a sappy grin was firmly planted on his face as he left soft and tender kisses against El's shoulders.

They finally moved, cleaning up and then laying on the back seat together, a blanket from the back of the parcel shelf flung over their semi naked bodies.

Mike was laying flat on his back with El tucked into his side, her head resting on his warm chest. They basked in the silence for a moment, just enjoying being together. Mike drew slow circles on El's bare back and she left tender kisses on his chest.

It had to have been a good fifteen minutes before the silence was broken by El's soft voice. "Mike?" She asked in almost a whisper.

"Yeah?" He answered gently, not wanting to ruin the serene bubble they were in.

"Do you know what you want to do when you leave school?"

It wasn't exactly the question Mike had been expecting and he stared at the roof of the car for a moment in contemplation. "I mean, I don't know  _where_ I want to go when I finish school. But I think I want to study biology. You know, to become a science teacher." He said almost self consciously. Mike hadn't shared these thoughts with anyone yet. But if he were to discuss his dreams, it made sense to tell El because in his mind she was always a part of it.

El smiled against Mike's chest, he could tell by the way her cheek lifted slightly against his skin. "You will be a wonderful teacher," she mused quietly making Mike's cheeks blush.

"Yeah?" He asked her needing validation.

"Yes." El said with a grin, crossing her arms onto Mike's chest and resting her chin on top of them so that they were eye level.

Mike watched El closely, knowing there was more she wanted to say but not wanting to force her to speak. He waited patiently until she found the words.

"I met with the guidance counsellor Mrs Walker. She was really nice. I told her that I didn't know what I wanted to do when I left school and she's come up with some suggestions. I read the pamphlets last night and so far I like the sound of nursing." El said almost nervously as if she expected Mike to criticise her.

That would of course never happen. Instead Mike's eyes widened with love and a warm smile sprang to his lips. "El you would be such an amazing nurse. You're so caring, and smart and sweet."

El blushed and smiled shyly. "You think I would be a good nurse?" She asked hopefully.

Mike grinned and nodded, leaning forward to kiss her nose. "I think you would be an incredible nurse." He told her before a playful smirk found its way to his lips. "And you'd look so gorgeous in the uniform." He winked making El laugh and hit him playfully.

They smiled softly at one another until Mike's lips haltered as a new thought came into his head. "Have you, um had any thought about where you want to go to college then?" He wanted to sound nonchalant, like the thought of being perhaps hundreds or even thousands of miles away from El didn't scare him. But his thick and shaky voice gave him away.

"No. Have you?" El asked in almost a hushed whisper, the same fear playing in her eyes.

"No not really. My mom doesn't want me too far away but I guess I would like a change from Hawkins." He admitted with a sad smile.

El pondered this for a moment but then gave him a smile. "I'll follow you, wherever you go."

Her words almost caused tears in Mike's eyes at the unexpected devotion that shot straight to his heart.  _She would follow me? Wherever?_ Mike had always known that El was it for him, that there would be no other girl but he had always worried that she would find someone better. But her words signalled to Mike's heart that she felt the same way and the feeling of joy that gave him was indescribable.

"I don't know where the future will take us El. But all I know is that I  _need_ you with me. Maybe we don't have to go to the same college if you don't want, but I can't be hundreds of miles away." He told her seriously.

El nodded and smiled softly, "I feel the same." A warm expression reached her eyes and then she was grinning. "Although I  _do_ know what the future holds for us."

Mike looked at her with wide eyes and his breathing hitched in his throat. "Can you...can you see the future? Is that part of your powers?" He whispered in awe, completely dumbstruck by her words.

El just stared at him confused and then giggled. "No silly. I just meant I know what our future looks like." She said smiling brightly and making Mike's heart yearn for her.

"Okay, what does it look like?" He asked her with a loving grin, curious as to what she had planned out for them.

"Well," El began, sitting up slightly to look at him properly. "After we graduate we will go away to college together. After college we'll get engaged and find a nice house. Then we'll get married and have children of course." She said brightly making Mike blush slightly at how much of their life she had mapped out. But he didn't find it scary, in fact he loved it.

"So children huh? How many would we have?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

El beamed, "Well we're definitely having two. Maybe a third. But I've already chosen their names." She said matter of factly making Mike chuckle.

"You have?" He asked amused.

"Yep." El said playfully.

Mike sighed dramatically, "right okay, lay it on me. What will our children be called?"

El grinned and spoke enthusiastically. "Okay so if it's a boy, I want it to be James Michael. After his grandad and daddy. And if it's a girl I want Ivy Jane. My mom's surname is Ives so I like Ivy. And if we have another son, I'm thinking Benjamin Edward."

Mike listened avidly as El talked about their future children. It made his heart leap at how excited and happy she looked and he felt like he was falling in love with her all over again.

He reached forward and stroked her curls tenderly. "But what if the third baby was a girl?" He asked playfully.

El pondered on this as if the thought hadn't occurred to her. "Hmm, well maybe you could choose." She finally said giving Mike a warm smile.

He thought for a moment, the only cool girl name he could think of was Leia and he wasn't sure if El would like that. "I'll give it some thought." He said softly, grinning and leaning forward to kiss her lips.

After their soft kisses came to an end, Mike leaned his forehead against El's and closed his eyes breathing her in. "No matter what happens, I want all of that with you El." He whispered.

She smiled and nodding her head gently, making his forehead move with hers. "We'll have it then." She said with determination.

"Promise?" He whispered to her, his heart lulling with warmth and happiness.

"Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As always please let me know what you thought :-) Feedback is so useful and really appreciated!
> 
> I do have a question for you all.
> 
> Someone had messaged me to say they would have liked to have seen Karen confronting El about her powers. So I have been thinking that once the story is over, I'll do a small selection of missing moments. Are there any moments you would like to have seen?
> 
> Also even though I have planned out the next 15 chapters, is there anything you would like to see or want me to write about? I will try my hardest to slot it into the chapters. Who knows I may already be planning on doing it! :-)


	31. At Death's Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When El's world falls apart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who responded to the missing moments suggestions. I will certainly do my best to give you those moments that you've requested :-)
> 
> And thank you to everyone who has given this story a kudos and a comment! <3
> 
> I do have to tell you to buckle your seat belts, as we are about to have the angstiest of the chapters so far! :-(

The Life You Deserve

 

* * *

 

 

Chapter 31: At Death's Door

 

_May 1987_

 

El rarely felt the need to go into the void anymore, unless she was wanting to speak with Kali which she did every few months, always eager to check up on her sister. But on this humid May night, it seemed that for once the void called for  _her_ …or at least  _someone_ called her to it.

El opened her eyes as the familiar endless darkness of the void filled her senses. The water that swept over her feet could almost be invisible as it didn't make her feel wet or cold. She looked around in confusion, curious as to what had brought her here. In the distance the image of a house, more specifically a front door, captivated her attention.

She walked slowly to the door, quickly realising that she recognised it. It was _mama's_  door. El moved with enthusiasm now that the familiarity of the house had set in. She pushed opened the door and was intrigued to find that a dark replica of the house was coming to life in front of her.

El walked silently, not needing prompts to know where she would find mama.

She turned the corner by the kitchen to find mama sat in her rocking chair, but she looked  _different_. El's eyes widened with joy as she stared at her mother, looking more like the woman from the dream cycle than the mama she had known over the last few years.

"Mama?" El whispered, too scared to even talk loudly in case the beautiful blonde woman disappeared into a wisp of smoke.

The breath in El's throat caught as Terry turned towards her daughter, her eyes alive and warm, her smile welcoming and loving. "Jane," she exhaled in relief.

A sob broke from El's chest and then she was rushing to her mother, even at the age of 16 she cuddled immediately into Terry's lap. "Mama," El cried out as a heavy weight left her chest.

Terry's arms wrapped around El and she pulled her closer, El's head tucking under her mother's chin, her tears falling onto Terry's chest. She shushed her daughter gently, kissing her soft curls and rocking them slowly on the chair.

"I'm so proud of you Jane." Terry said softly, stroking El's cheek as she sniffled and looked up at her mother through adoring wet eyes.

"I love you mama. I have m-missed you s-so much." El sobbed through a shaking voice, unable to comprehend that she was  _finally_  being held by her mother.

"I love  _you_  baby." Terry said kissing her daughter's forehead and snuggling closer. "I had to see you one last time." She added in a whisper, her warm cheek against El's curls.

El just caught her words and looked up at her mother in confusion and fear. "Why can't I see you again?"

Terry smiled warmly, her eyes so full of love for her daughter, her _greatest_  love. "You will one day Jane, but not for a _very_  long time. I will always be with you though, I will  _always_  love you…"

El sobbed, "I love you mama. P-please don't leave me!"

Terry didn't answer but cradled El, a soft hum coming out of her throat as she lay her head on top of El's and lulled her to sleep as she rocked them in the chair. The fear of her mother's words seemed to slip away as the sweet sound of mama singing a distance melody El had longed forgotten, calmed her heart.

"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms. But when I awoke dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and I cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away…"

* * *

 

"Should we wake her up?" came a warm, concerned female voice that El knew was Joyce even as she was slowly pulled out of her dream.

"No. Let her sleep, poor kid." Her dad said, his voice etched with emotion that El didn't understand. But the sorrow of her strong father's voice was enough to make El wake up.

She blinked, staring up at her starry ceiling. The stars were slightly tinged green in the morning light and as her sight came into focus, she looked over to her bedroom door which was open ajar, her dad and Joyce both hovering in the space, staring at her with sympathy.

"What time is it?" El mumbled rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"It's just gone 9am sweetie." Joyce immediately said, walking straight into the room and dropping down onto the mattress next to El. Her dad hesitantly followed, closing the bedroom door quietly behind him.

El looked at him and frowned, noticing the sadness in his usually warm eyes. "What's wrong?" she said slowly and cautiously, looking between Hopper and Joyce.

Her mom had tears in her eyes and wiped at them clumsily. She looked to her husband, unable to speak and needing him to break the news.

He sighed and sat down on the other side of El. He took her hand, enveloping it completely between his two. "There's no easy way to tell you this El…but Becky called this morning and…"

"It's mama isn't it?" El asked, her voice starting to crack with emotion. She immediately thought of seeing mama in what she had assumed was a dream, now she wasn't too sure.

Hopper hung his head and then nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry kid. Your mama, she's passed away."

"G-gone?" El cried, tears rushing down her cheeks as she looked between her dad and mom, needing confirmation but not wanting it to be true.

Hopper's heart broke as he remembered lying to El about her mother, wanting to shield her from the pain of what the lab had done to Terry. But he couldn't shield her anymore, despite how desperate he was to wrap her up in cotton wool.

"Y-yeah. Gone." He choked out, tears beginning to fall down his own cheeks.

El cried out painfully, her chest feeling like it had been ripped open. She was immediately in Joyce's arms, her mom crying with her and  _for_  her, rocking her and trying to tell her it was going to be okay.  _How is it ever going to be okay?_

Hopper sat there, completely numb and unsure of what to do, so he continued to hold El's hand in his. Her parents stayed by her side, not leaving until she finally fell into an uneasy sleep two hours later.

Joyce lay on the bed with her, stroking her curls whilst Hopper sighed heavily and told his wife that he was going to ring Becky and see if there was any more news and if she needed anything.

The moment Hopper left the bedroom, it was to find Will sat in the corridor facing the door, looking pale and nervous.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately, stumbling slightly as he got to his feet.

Hopper exhaled, trying to rid his chest of the tight feeling that ebbed at him. "El's Aunt Becky called this morning to say that Terry died in the night." He finally said.

Will's eyes widened in horror and he went even more pale then before. "Her mama's d-dead?" he gasped.

Hopper nodded his head and patted Will's shoulder. "Yeah son."

"Why? What killed her?" Will said in a rush, unable to comprehend how this could happen.

"We don't know yet. Becky said the doctor was there when she called, so I'm going to try and call her again now and get more information." Hopper said pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Will nodded and there was silence between the men for a minute, neither one of them knowing what to say until a sudden thought occurred to Will. "Does Mike know? Should I tell him?" he asked quickly.

Hopper pondered this for a moment but then shook his head. "No, not yet. He'll need to know of course, but El is sleeping anyway at the moment. Your mom is with her. Let me speak to Becky and then we'll go from there." He said calmly, trying to rationalise everything.

Will nodded and then followed him to the kitchen, making a pot of coffee whilst Hopper punched in the numbers for Becky's house.

"Hello?" a dry croaking voice asked when the phone was finally picked up.

Hopper sighed sadly, "hi Becky it's Hopper. Any more news? How are you holding up?" he asked whilst rubbing at his forehead anxiously.

"The doctor left about twenty minutes ago. H-he…he is suspecting a m-major s-stroke." Becky began but took a moment to control her shaking voice. Hopper waited patiently for her to continue, which she finally did. "They always warned me this could happen. Something to do with her blood vessels being narrowed from the electroshock therapy…"

Becky took a moment and Hopper could practically  _feel_  her anger through the phone line, and if he was honest, he was mirroring the same fury.

"How could they fucking  _do_  that to her!" Becky screamed out. "She only wanted her  _daughter_! Those bastards took  _everything_ from her! EVERYTHING!" Her anger soon subsided to sobs and Hopper felt his heart clench for her.

"And they _really_  think  _compensation_  money can make up for what they  _did_?! They've fucking KILLED her Hopper! They've _killed_  my s-sister!"

Hopper closed his eyes trying desperately not to cry any further but knowing it was a lost cause. "I'm…I'm so sorry Becky. I'm sorry we couldn't give Terry better justice." He croaked, turning away from Will who was staring at him, his mouth gaped open and his hand shaking as he clutched onto the coffee pot.

Becky said nothing for a while, her sobs evident in Hopper's ear as he leaned against the wall and tried to take his own steady breaths. After a while Becky's sobs calmed back down, and she took a shaky breath.

"How is Jane?" She whispered as if the words were too painful to be spoken any louder.

Hopper let out a sad chuckle. "No better than you Becky. But she's sleeping at the moment. Joyce is with her."

"Not Mike?" Becky asked confused.

Hopper rolled his eyes,  _of course even Becky has noticed how close those two are._ "No…well not  _yet_. I haven't told him because I wanted an update from you first. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to bring Jane to you? Or do you want to come here?" He asked trying to find the best solution, trying  _desperately_  to make everything better.

Becky sighed, "no that's okay Hopper. She's better being in her own bed and with you all right now."

"But we don't want you to be alone in this Becky." Hopper said with assurance.

"Don't worry, I'm not alone. My erm…well my boyfriend Joel is here. He arrived an hour ago." Becky mumbled, sniffing slightly as she regained her composure from crying. Hopper's eyebrows raised with interest. He remembered Becky introducing Joel as a friend at his wedding, but obviously things had progressed.  _Definitely not the time for gossip Jim._

"Okay well, if she's up to it, would it be okay for me, Joyce and E- _Jane_  to come over tomorrow? See if we can help at all?" He asked calmly as he turned around to see Will had placed a coffee down for him. He smiled gratefully at his step son who gave him a sheepish grin back and then fiddled his thumbs, just as on edge as everyone else in the household.

"Yeah sure Hopper. It would be good to see her, if she's up to it." Becky said taking a deep breath.

"Right well, I'll speak to you later okay? And if you need  _anything_ , you just call us."

"Thanks Hopper."

"Anytime Becky. Take care."

"You too."

Hopper put the phone down and turned to Will, exhaling deeply. "Well that was tough." He admitted, before grabbing his cup of coffee and almost downing the whole thing, suddenly feeling thirsty from his dry throat.

"I know. I could hear her screaming…" Will mumbled, looking down uncomfortably at his feet as if he was embarrassed for overhearing Becky in her time of grief.

Hopper gave his step son a sad smile and patted his shoulder affectionately. "It's going to be okay Will. Look, I'm going to see if El is up, I think she deserves to know what happened." He said exhaling in regret.

Will nodded and followed his step dad into El's bedroom. She was awake, her eyes red and weary as she lay her head on her pillow and stared out of her window. She was barely blinking, and she looked as if she was somewhere else with a far off look on her face. Joyce was laying behind her and stroking her curls from her face where they had stuck to her wet cheeks.

"Hi sweet heart," Hopper said in a soft voice as he inched slowly into the room and sat at the end of El's bed. Will hoovered just inside of the bedroom door.

El's blood shot eyes slowly left the window and she looked at Hopper, with an almost blank expression. He frowned, worried she was keeping it all back and that at some point she would just  _snap_.

"H-have you spoke to B-Becky?" El whispered, her voice cracked and wavering.

Hopper nodded, keeping his eyes on her. He wanted her to feel the warmth and love he felt for her and wished that she could see it in his expression. "Yes I have. She's…she's doing as well as can be expected. Joel's with her and the doctor's left now." He said as calmly as possible.

El nodded for a moment, her lips held tightly together as if she was trying to stop herself from asking something, but it finally came out against her will. "How? How did she…?"

Hopper took a deep breath and his gaze flittered to Joyce for a moment. She gave a small nod that told him that El needed to know the truth. She  _deserved_  it.

"Well nothing is confirmed at the moment, but the doctor is thinking it was a major stroke." He said looking at his daughter, his heart aching when he saw the confusion in her beautiful hazel eyes.

"I…I don't understand." El said sitting up, brushing Joyce off her slightly. If this upset Joyce, she didn't let it show and sat up too, a look of mother's love and concern on her face.

Hopper scratched the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable having to explain a stroke but not wanting to _ever_  lie to El again. "Well kid I'm not a doctor or anything, but I know a stroke is when the blood supply to the brain or part of the brain is cut off."

" _Why_  is it cut off?" El asked immediately, her voice sharper as her full attention was focused on Hopper, who was feeling more worried by the second as a tension crept into the bedroom.

"Well, it's to do with a build-up in the vessels, so the blood can't get to the brain El." Hopper said, trying desperately to keep things calm but he could almost  _see_ the electricity sizzling around El as her eyes grew darker.

She took a deep breath and her teeth gritted, "and how exactly  _did_ she get a build-up?" She asked the question almost viciously and Hopper realised she knew exactly what had happened and why, but she needed the confirmation.

"El listen – "

"NO!" El shouted, scandalised as she threw back the duvet and got out of her bed. Hopper and Joyce both stood up slowly in unison and looked at her, their hearts breaking for their daughter.

"I  _need_  to know dad. Just tell me.  _P-please_." El cried out, her arms flailing helplessly at how frustrated and angry she felt.

Hopper shut his eyes to try and calm his beating heart before he opened them again and stared at his daughter, his brow creased and his jaw taut for the tension he felt in the air.

"Sweet heart…the electroshock therapy caused it." He finally admitted, hoping that if they just said it, El would at least know the truth and  _maybe_  then it would calm her down enough for them to get through to her.

That didn't happen.

Instead the tension in the room just  _snapped_. Every light bulb in the house blew, the sound of glass smashing as Will, Hopper and Joyce instinctly covered their faces against the glass fragments that shot from El's light.

The moment Hopper uncovered his face from behind his arm, it was to find El storming out of her bedroom. He rushed after her and could faintly hear Will and Joyce calling her name, trying to beseech her.

"El! Kid! Come back, we  _need_  to talk about this!" Hopper pleaded, panicking as El flung the front door open with a loud bang, her face furious and etched with grief as hot tears raced down her cheeks.

El was stomping down the steps and just before Hopper could catch her, she was running into the woods. He kicked the supporting arch of the porch harshly and then grunted with frustration as he watched, helplessly as El's form completely disappeared into the woods. He knew he wouldn't be able to catch her, not when she was the star of the track and field team.

There was rushing footsteps as Joyce and Will joined Hopper on the porch. All of them pale and staring out at the woods desperately.

"Now what do we do?" Will asked helplessly.

Hopper exhaled slowly and stared at the trees without blinking. "We call Wheeler."

* * *

 

It was a lazy Saturday morning for Mike as he lay on the couch with Holly, watching  _The Care Bears_  and feeling full after a stack of pancakes. His dark eyes would occasionally flick to the clock and he would smile to himself, counting down the minutes until El was coming over for lunch.

Whilst Holly laughed at the cartoon, Mike couldn't get into it. Something was just  _off_. He couldn't explain it, but his chest almost felt  _tight_  like something was constricting it and he became more on edge as the morning went by.

By 10am Mike got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, ignoring Holly's protests and grumbles that he was missing the best part of the cartoon.

"Are you okay Michael? You look a bit peaky." Karen's voice suddenly distracted Mike for a moment as she wiped her hands on the dish cloth and came at him, her hand going to his forehead.

"Mom, I'm fine." Mike grumbled, although he _did_  feel weird. "I'm just gonna call El." He added, gesturing towards the phone.

His mom smiled in amusement and went back to the dishes. "She's going to be here in _two_ hours Michael." Karen teased her son who rolled his eyes and decided not to answer the jibe.

Just before Mike could reach the phone, it started to ring. He huffed in annoyance,  _great, it'll be one of mom's friends and she'll be on the phone for three hours._ He picked up the phone anyway, thinking that he'd just use his super com if he needed to.

"Hello?" Mike asked, playing with the phone cord and shuffling from one foot to the other.

"Mike?!"

" _Will_? Are you okay?" Mike asked with a frown, his best friend sounded breathless and edgy.

"Is El with you?" Will said seriously, ignoring Mike's question. Not that he was offended, because the moment El's name was mentioned and he deduced his best friend's weird tone, Mike began to worry.

"No. She's not due for a couple of hours…why? Where is she? What's going on?" Mike asked, beginning to panic as his heart sped up.

Will sighed loudly. "Her mom died last night…"

"WHAT?! Why am I only hearing about this now!" Mike shouted in shock and fury.

"Michael!" Karen gasped, staring at her son, surprised by his tone but Mike just ignored her.

"Well Hopper thought – "

"Screw what Hopper thought Will! _I_  should have  _been_  with her! Not fucking watching  _cartoons_  in my living room thinking everything was okay!"

"MICHAEL! Language!" His mother shouted, but once again her complaints went on deaf ears.

Will huffed, "Mike this isn't the point. The point is that Terry's death was caused by what the lab did to her. Hopper told El and she ran off into the woods. We were  _hoping_  she was with you."

"She's MISSING?! Are you fucking  _kidding_  me?!" Mike shouted, terrified and furious that he hadn't been involved sooner. Maybe she would still be safe in her bed right now if he could have just been there for her.

This time Karen didn't scold Mike for his shouting and cursing. She stared at him, worry filling her eyes as she pieced together everything she had heard so far.

"Mike do you have  _any_  idea where she could be? We need to bring her home, make sure she's okay before she does something _stupid_." Will pleaded, breaking immediately through Mike's anger, because they both knew that  _nothing_  was more important than El's safety and wellbeing to Mike.

His heart was in his throat, he was shaking with fear over losing her and his palms were sweaty as he struggled to hold the phone still. "You said she ran into the woods?" he asked through a thick voice.

"Yeah."

Mike took a deep breath; his heart pounding madly was the only sound for a moment reaching his ears. "I know where she is. I'll find her." He said with certainty.

Will sighed in relief. "Bring her home Mike." He said, his voice shaking with emotion.

"I will. I promise." Mike said firmly before putting the phone down.

He raced out of the kitchen, chucking a hoody over his polo t-shirt and trying to ignore the fact that his mom was following him around. Just before he picked up his car keys, Karen grabbed his arm.

"Michael! What is going  _on_?" She asked with frustration as if she had been asking him this question for the past few minutes and he had completely blanked her. In fact, she probably had been but all Mike could focus on was finding El.

"El's mom has died. She's ran off and I  _need_ to find her. She could be in danger." He stated to his mom, not leaving time for a response and pulling his arm out of her hold, grabbing his car keys and rushing out of the house.

Mike jumped into the driver's side of his BMW, slamming the door closed and turning the engine on. He couldn't calm down, he couldn't relax until she was safe in his arms. As he drove at speed, he tried not to focus on the tears desperate to prick at his eyes. Mike felt terrible guilt for not being there for El, the idea of her grieving and feeling such heartache absolutely  _broke_ him.

His hands were clammy on the steering wheel, but Mike tried to force all of his attention on driving and getting to his destination. The moment Will had said El had ran into the woods, Mike knew where she had gone. It was like they were connected in a way. His magnet was pulling at him, leading him to her.

It was a good five minutes before Mike was driving more slowly up the long road that tried to obscure the location that started it all. The railings surrounded the land were rusting now but had done a good enough job at keeping trespassers out. Until now.

"Shit." Mike moaned with despair as he squinted ahead to the front gates which were caving in on themselves in a loud clanging noise. El stood in front of them, her arms out stretched and her screams of fury and anger already hitting Mike like shards of ice through his heart.

His foot found the break immediately and he was quickly shutting the car off and getting out, running down the rest of the drive towards his girlfriend.

"EL!" Mike bellowed in a panic, trying desperately to get her to stop. The fear of someone hearing her and the terror of someone  _seeing_  her use her powers was freaking him out.  _What if the government find out? What if they take her away!_

El's hands were stretched out, her fingers clenched almost painfully. She didn't stop but she slowly turned her head to look at Mike as he rushed to her. He immediately gasped at how  _devastated_ she truly looked.

Her eyes were red, not from using her powers but from sobbing. Her hair was wild and sticking to her cheeks and there was blood coming out of her nose. Mike gulped, needing to stop her before she either hurt herself or got caught by a stranger.

"El," Mike said desperately. " _Please_  let me take you home."

El sniffled, her face set in a grimace of pain as she shook her head, making blood from her nose smear onto her cheek. "N-no." She answered bluntly, her voice quaking.

Mike watched helplessly as El turned back to the gates, her face furrowing in anger as she flung her hands out further and the gates gave in with a loud echoing bang.

"El! Come on baby, don't do this." Mike followed her in a panic, as his girlfriend stepped through the now open fencing and walked with purpose towards the building.

"I'm going to destroy it.  _They_ destroyed mama. They destroyed mama  _here_." She spat out, her eyes fixed on the building.

Mike hurried to El, now standing next to her. "Baby please – " He pleaded, reaching for her hand before he felt an invisible force push him back from her. Mike was stunned that she had used her powers on him like this, to keep him  _away_  from her.

"You need to stay back Mike. It's not safe." El said with determination, her eyes still trained on the building as she took a deep breath and pushed her hands out.

Mike's eyes widened as he realised she was going to try and bring down the whole lab. Whilst he supported her whole heartedly,  _completely_  understanding her reasons, he still couldn't let her do this. Not only was it the biggest exposure risk, it could  _kill_  her to use her powers to this extreme. Even if Mike got hurt, he knew he had to keep her safe.

El was focused on bringing down the building, a few bricks and rumble fell down here and there leaving behind clouds of dust that Mike coughed through. He blinked clearing his eyes as best as he could and turned to El to see she had moved closer, her jaw set in cold focus and her eyes icy and uncaring as she worked to destroy the building that had caused her and her mama so much pain. Mike knew she would hate him for stopping her.  _She can hate me as much as she wants, as long as she's alive and safe that's all that matters._

Taking a deep breath for courage, Mike moved forward, closing the gap between him and El and without warning wrapping his arms around her waist and whipping her around so she faced away from the building. Her arms were still outstretched and the fencing in the distance got hit by her powers, the now feeble metal scraping and scratching as it immediate bent in on itself.

"MIKE!" El screamed in fury, fighting against his hold.

"I'm sorry El." Mike said through gritted teeth, as he tried to desperately hold onto his girlfriend who was writhing in his arms furiously.

"Let me  _go_! Let me pull that  _fucking_  building down  _brick_ by  _brick_!" She shouted, her voice shaking from her anger and grief. Mike squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, feeling the tears starting to flood in again. He hated himself for stopping her.

"I'm  _s-sorry_  El." He choked out. "I  _love_ you. I can't let you do this.  _Please_  don't do this."

El's back was pushed against Mike's chest and he could feel her quivering as sobs started to break through her rage. The sound of her heart breaking was the  _worst_ sound Mike had ever heard in his life, and it  _always_  would be.

Her legs started to buckle, and the next thing Mike knew, they were both lowering to the floor. El crying out in pain and agony as she turned in Mike's hold and collapsed into his chest. His arms wrapped her up tightly in his loving embrace and Mike's tears finally escaped. He exhaled in relief that she was safely in his arms and he felt like he would never be able to let her go again.

Mike bent his head and kissed El's forehead as she cried loudly into his hoodie, her fists clutching onto his hoodie. "I'm s-so sorry baby. I'm  _so_  sorry," He whispered, his voice coming out as a croak as he tried to control his breathing through his own shaking.

He closed his eyes and lay his cheek against El's curls, breathing her in and feeling his heart calm down that she was with him. Mike wished more than anything that he could take her pain away, he would gladly feel that heart break a million times over if it prevented her from even feeling one ounce of it.

"I love you so much," Mike murmured against her brunette locks. He nuzzled his nose gently against her, one of his hands rubbing against her shaking back and the other going to stroke her wet cheek. "I'm here baby. I'm here."

Mike continued to speak soft words of love and comfort to El, rocking her gently, wanting to always keep her safe and warm in his arms forever. After a while El was too exhausted to sob and began to hiccup quietly, whilst her whole body weight leaned into Mike as she felt too weak to even hold herself up. Mike didn't mind, he would gladly shoulder her weight for as long as she needed him to. He continued to rock her slowly, whispering words of comfort against her forehead before placing soft kisses to her skin.

"It's my fault..." El whispered into his hoodie. Her voice so cracked that Mike only just caught her words.

His eyes widened in horror at her admittance. "It's  _not_ your fault El. How can you even think that?" He asked desperately, pain etching at his heart that his girlfriend, the love of his life, could  _ever_  think this was her fault.

El sniffled and lifted her head weakly to look up at Mike and his stomach dropped at the utter despair written all over her beautiful face. "They used that electricity on her because she came back for  _me_. Because she was trying to bring me  _home_." A sob escaped El's throat and then she was burying her head back into Mike's chest as she cried and he pulled her even closer.

" _No_. This is  _not_ your fault. Terry didn't know she was pregnant when she was using those drugs right? So she didn't want this for you and there was nothing you could do about having powers. It's all  _them_.  _They_  did this to her…they did this to  _you_." Mike said bitterly as his own course of rage rushed through his veins like fire.

El's looked back up at him slowly, her eyes dark and powerful. "Then let me destroy it." She said fiercely, and Mike had to sigh, shaking his head at her consolingly.

"You know there's nothing more I would  _love_  then to see that building collapse to the ground El. But…but I love _you_  more. What if someone saw you? Wouldn't they wonder how a building like that just collapses? And what if there is still some of the Department of Energy around? They would put two and two together and then try and take you away from everyone…from  _me_. I c-can't lose you again El." Mike said in a flurry of panic as he voiced his worst fears.

El just stared at him for a while, her eyes wide and imploring as she listened to his words and allowed them to fill her, awakening her common sense through the cloud of grief and agony.

"M-Mike?" Her voice cracked.

"Yeah?" he asked softly, his eyes not leaving hers.

"Take me home." El sobbed out.

Mike nodded and hugged her tightly, kissing her forehead again and exhaling slightly in relief. After a while, he pulled away just enough to stand up clumsily and hold out his hand for El. She took it but struggled to stand, her body weak and exhausted from the physical and emotional trauma of what she had been through that day.

"I…um I can try and carry you?" Mike offered, feeling embarrassed that he wasn't as buff as Dustin and Lucas but hoping her could still hold his petite girlfriend in his arms.

El nodded and Mike bent down, tucking one arm underneath the back of her legs and the other went to her back. El's wrapped her arms around his neck and then he slowly lifted her off the floor. His arms shook slightly at first, but years of swimming had strengthened them and he managed to carry El bridal style to his car.

She tucked her head into his neck and then when they were in his car, she collapsed into his side. Mike put his arm around her and drove to the Hopper house with one hand on the steering wheel.

"Oh thank god!" Joyce cried as she and Will rushed down from the porch and met Mike by his car just as he was lifting El out.

"S-sorry mom." El said weakly from Mike's embrace as he started to walk with her towards the house.

" _Please_  don't say you are sorry sweetie. We're just glad you're home and safe." Joyce said wiping at her tears before clutching Mike's arm gently. "Thank you for finding her." She whispered to him with a grateful and relieved smile.

Mike smiled politely in return but felt too drained to really say anything. He clutched onto El tightly and bent down to kiss her cheek. "I'm going to take you to your bed." He whispered just for her and she nodded slowly in return.

"Will, radio Hop and tell him she's back safely." Joyce said calmly to her son who nodded and grabbed his super com, which Mike realised meant that Hopper was out looking for El in the woods and must have taken her own super com.

Mike ignored the hustle and bustle going on around him and just focused on getting El to her bedroom. He walked down the corridor and then pushed her door open wide with his foot which unsteadied him for a moment. Once Mike's balance was back he moved to El's bed and slowly lowered her down onto the mattress.

She immediately curled in on herself in a foetal position and Mike was about to put the duvet over her to tuck her in when she stopped him, her hand on his wrist. "No. I  _need_  you with me. Please." She whimpered as a single tear escaped her wet and red eyes.

Mike's heart went into his throat and he immediately nodded, not caring for one second if Hopper caught them in bed together. He kicked off his shoes and crawled under the duvet, pulling El to him and bringing the blankets up to cover them.

El immediately sank straight onto his chest, her arms wrapping around his waist almost painfully, but Mike didn't care. His arms enveloped her, and he stroked her hair soothingly.

When Joyce came in a moment later with cups of hot tea and two glasses of water on a tray, she didn't even seem phased to find the couple cuddling in El's bed. She placed the tray on El's bedside table nearest Mike and leaned forward to ruffle El's hair as she was slowly lulled to sleep by Mike rocking her gently and speaking words of comfort.

"Thank you, Mike." Joyce said smiling sadly at the young man who gave her a weak smile in return. He nuzzled his face into El's hair and sighed deeply. Joyce left them alone, closing the bedroom door.

Mike continued to stroke El's curls and she finally fell asleep, hiccupping now and again against his chest. He heard Hopper return, his relieved voice from the living room as Joyce explained that Mike had found El and they were in the bedroom. Unsurprisingly, the heavy footsteps of the chief made their way down the hallway and Mike prepared for a battle.  _There is no way I'm leaving her._

Hopper opened the door quietly and looked into the room, his eyes immediately meeting Mike's before he looked down at his daughter, tucked up to Mike for comfort and finally sleeping soundly.

He looked back at Mike again, a serious expression on his face as he spoke. "You're staying here tonight. I'm going to ring your mom and explain."

Mike was stunned. He had expected a shouting match, insisting  _why_  he had to stay with El but no battle had come. "O-Okay." He finally answered in surprise.

Hopper rubbed at his tired eyes and exhaled wearily. "Thank you for finding her kid." He said, his voice pained and etched with worry.

"You don't have to thank me." Mike said, holding onto El like his life depended on it. "I would do anything for her."

Hopper smiled slightly, his eyes warming as he looked at his daughter. "Well it's good to see we've got something in common."

He left them alone after that and Mike moved down the bed slightly, so his head was against the pillow whilst El was using his chest as her cushion. It was the middle of the day, but the worry, panic and relief, combined with El's warm body and comfy bed caused Mike's eyes to droop and before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

 

The whole day had been like a dream to El, a  _very_  bad dream. She stayed in bed, only feeling comforted by Mike's embrace as her parents and Will flittered around, bringing her drinks and trying to get her to eat. It all seemed surreal and the anger that El felt earlier was now replaced with denial. How could her mama be gone? She had fought and fought and now…she was just  _gone_?

The next time El opened her eyes she could tell it was the middle of the night. The whole house was quiet, the only sound she could hear was Mike's soft snoring from where he was cuddled up to her. She smiled slightly, feeling so warm and safe in his arms.

El turned slightly in Mike's embrace so she was sharing a pillow with him, their noses almost touching. Her eyes poured over his face greedily, feeling comforted by his familiar and beautiful features. She hesitantly reached out for him, her fingers brushing against his sharp cheek bone, following it down to his pink soft lips.

At the movement Mike's eye lids fluttered open and he stared back at El, a soft and loving smile spreading on his lips. "Hi beautiful," he whispered into the silence of the night. His face illuminated by the warm glow of the fairy lights that he had wrapped around the headboard.

"Hi handsome," El whispered back, her nose nuzzling Mike's for a moment as she exhaled in relief that he was with her. She continued to stroke his cheeks as they stared at each other, both drawing comfort from the others presence.

"I love you." Mike gasped out in a choked voice, emotion tight in his throat.

"And I love  _you_." El smiled sadly as a tear fell down her cheek. Mike leaned in and kissed the tear off her skin. Her heart pounded at his proximity and she moved her hand into his hair, bringing his face back to hers, causing their lips to seek the other out.

The kiss was soft, familiar and  _perfect_. It made El's broken heart warm and start to slowly patch back together. In his arms, with his scent filling her senses, El realised she  _needed_ him. She needed his love to fill her in every way, to make her feel whole once again.

Their kiss became more desperate and urgent and Mike pulled away, panting slightly as he stared at her cautiously. "El we shouldn't do this." He said softly, his eyes beseeching her.

El shook her head and looked at him. "No. I need this Mike. I need to feel how much you love me. I…I need to feel  _loved_." She sniffed as her boyfriend wiped gently at her tears.

"We can cuddle?" he suggested, but they both knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Please Mike. Let me feel you, make me feel good." She whispered to him softly, her lips ghosting over his. He finally exhaled and nodded his head, his forehead brushing against her own.

They kissed more passionately, but always gentle and always loving. Every part of their movements were together, _always_  together as they made love in the most gentle and tender way. Every hitched breath made El feel lighter, every gentle caress caused a shiver of pleasure down her spine and every kiss and movement made with a whispered "I love you" filled El's heart with such warmth so that Mike's love for her was the _only_  thing she could feel. And it was  _beautiful_.

Over the next few weeks there would be things El would finally forget. Like the black dress she picked out with Mike, Max and Joyce by her side. Or the way the church looked on the morning of the funeral and what songs they sang.

But she wouldn't forget seeing her mama at the chapel of rest, how peaceful she looked. She wouldn't forget sitting with Mike and Becky as they went through family albums and smiled, laugh and cried at different photo memories. El captivated by how much she looked like her mama as a child.

And then when the funeral did arrive, El would always remember arriving at the church with Becky, Joel, Mike and the Hopper's/Byers to find Max, Dustin, Lucas, Nancy, Karen and Steve all waiting for her. The teenagers having skipped school that day and insisting it didn't matter, that they were there for  _her_.

El would always remember that in her time of grief, her family and friends rallied around her, supporting her, making her smile and above all making her realise how  _loved_  she truly was.

As she stood beside mama's grave, her hand holding Becky and the other being laced with Mike's, she knew that she had to live her life to the full. She deserved it, she deserved every single second of it. And she would  _always_  chase her dreams, for herself but for her mother who had fought until the end to give her the life she had deserved. El would  _always_  fight for that life, for her and for mama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for putting you on that angsty journey if you're not a fan of angst! But this needed to happen in my story, poor El has experienced such loss but Mike is always going to be there for her <3
> 
> I promise the next chapter will be filled with fun, fluff and smut as the party are off to California! :-)
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you thought!


	32. California Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party take a trip to California...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! 
> 
> Now the angst rollercoaster is over, let’s have some fun! :-D

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

Chapter 32: California Dreaming

 

_August 1987_

 

"Are you _sure_ you have everything?" Hopper said, his voice gruffer in the early morning and his eyes a little sterner before his first coffee of the day.

" _Yes_." El and Will reiterated for the tenth time.

It was almost 6am and all of the moms of the party and Hopper were stood outside of Dustin's house to wave them off on their California trip to visit Max's family.

Claudia Henderson had allowed them to use her large station wagon for their road trip because she was due to buy a new car and didn't mind them putting mileage on her older one. The party would all take it in turns to drive, although El was hoping to skip her turn as she still wasn't keen on driving even though she had passed her test.

The car was packed, and all of the teens were excited for their 31-hour drive to San Diego. Max had planned it all out, their first stop would be in Missouri for lunch and to fill up the tank, then another stop in Oklahoma for the restroom and more fuel, then a motel stop in Amarillo, Texas.

The next day would be another early start from the motel and they would have lunch in Albuquerque, New Mexico and dinner in Phoenix, Arizona. They were due to arrive at Max's dad's house around 10pm.

"Have fun you guys," Jada Sinclair said in a warm tone as she hugged Lucas and Max in turn.

"Thanks Jada," Dustin grinned moving forward to also get a hug whilst Lucas cringed at his best friend for being too familiar with his mom.

"And make sure you ring at _every_ stop, okay?" Karen was saying to Mike, gripping his arms and panicking about letting her baby boy go on his first trip without her.

"Yes mom." Mike huffed feeling embarrassed at being treated like a baby in front of his girlfriend and friends. He tried to pretend he didn't see the devilish smirk on Max's face when his mom smothered his face in kisses.

"El honey, I made you some cookies for the journey." Karen said smiling at her future daughter in law when she finally released Mike from her hold. Her son now looked at her aghast.

" _What_? Where are _my_ cookies?!"

El gladly took the cookies with thanks and grinned at her boyfriend with amusement. Karen smiled at Mike and rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm _sure_ El will let you have some." She patted his cheek lovingly whilst El debated with herself if she was nice enough to share the cookies or not.

"Have a good time everyone and stay safe." Joyce said sighing with nerves at letting her son and daughter go on their big adventure. She flitted around the group, giving them all a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

When it hit 6am Max announced that they needed to get going if they wanted to stick to their schedule and Dustin took the first shift of driving with Will next to him, reading out the directions from the map that Max had illustrated.

The two couples went in the back and the group all waved to their mom's and Hopper as they finally got moving.

"We're free!" Max laughed with glee, her legs on Lucas's lap.

"Let's run away." Mike joked, his arm around El as she tucked into his side comfortably.

"As long as we pick up Maggie and Jen along the way." Dustin called from the front.

El knew that Dustin and Will had wanted their girlfriends to come along, but Jen was on vacation in Florida and Maggie's parents hadn't allowed her to go on a road trip with her boyfriend.

"Hey how's everything going with Maggie?" Lucas asked with interest, his hands placed casually on Max's legs.

El watched Dustin's smirk in the rear-view mirror. "Oh it's going _very_ well…but you know me, I don't kiss and tell."

"Whatever," Lucas mumbled, rolling his eyes at the lack of gossip.

"Speaking of people's relationships…" Will said pointedly, turning with a shrewd look on his face as he appraised the two couples in the back. "No doing it in the motel room seeing as we are all sharing."

Dustin burst out laughing and Mike, El, Lucas and Max went instantly bright red.

"We would _never_ – " Mike spluttered.

"As if!" Lucas shuddered.

"No promises…" Max muttered before snorting with laughter when everyone turned to her looking mortified. "I'm _joking_!" She chuckled. "Or am I?" she added with a wink to Lucas just to unnerve him.

"Quick, someone put some music on, so we can _please_ move away from this conversation." Mike said with a cringe.

"Good thinking Wheeler. Has everyone brought their mixtapes?" Max said looking around at her friends who all nodded eagerly.

Seeing as they had a long journey ahead of them, Max had thought it was a good idea for them all to make and bring their own mixtape and take it in turns to have it playing in the car.

"So how should we do this?" Will asked routing in his bag for his tape.

"Well how about whoever's driving gets to play their tape first?" Dustin said eagerly.

"You're only saying that because _you're_ driving." Lucas scoffed.

Dustin shrugged, "so?"

"I think Dustin's right." El said trying to appease her friends before they started world war three. And of course, the moment she made a decision, Mike was there to back her up.

"Yeah Dustin and El are right. The driver gets to have their mixtape on." Mike said firmly whilst El and Dustin both smiled feeling pleased.

"You're only saying that to get into El's panties." Max rolled her eyes.

" _What_?!" Mike spluttered, flushing with embarrassment.

El snorted at her best friend's vulgarity and decided to tease her back. She looked up from Mike's chest and turned to Max, "oh he doesn't _need_ to do much for me to let him in my panties..." She teased before kissing a stunned Mike full on the lips.

It got the effect she had hoped for; Max was pretending to vomit, Lucas was cringing, Will was shouting and Dustin was barking with laughter.

"Someone put the damn music on quick!" Max yelled, whilst Will hurriedly put Dustin's tape in the player and El continued to make out with Mike who bless him, was just willing to do anything she asked. When she finally broke the kiss, she was pleased to see a pretty pink blush on his cheeks but a dopey grin on his beautiful lips.

" _All the leaves are brown, and the sky is grey. I've been for a walk, on a winter's day…"_

"Seriously Dustin? California Dreaming? Could you be more _obvious_?" Max asked, her face deadpan.

"What?! We're going to _California_! I thought it would be cool." Dustin shrugged before adding with a smirk, "Beach Boys are on there too Maxine!"

Whilst Dustin and Max continued to bicker, El and Mike readjusted their position in the back seat. Mike leaned against the door and El tucked herself mostly in his lap with his arms wrapped around her, holding onto ' _The Hobbit'_ which he was reading quietly to her whilst they munched on cookies. El hung onto every word Mike said and could imagine every scene he whispered to her with enthusiasm in his warm deep voice.

The moment the party reached their stop at Missouri, the group sprang out of the car, all of them desperate to pee and rushing into the McDonald's that they were having lunch at. Ten minutes later, the more relieved party members were sat around a booth eating fries and burgers whilst Max explained what they would be doing each day of their trip in California.

El knew they were going to Disneyland because all of their parents had bought them tickets and she had made sure to get up to date on all of the Disney films in preparation. Needless to say, El was extremely excited to go to the magical location she had only dreamed of visiting.

But she was also enthusiastic to see all that San Diego had to offer, as well as the day trips Max had arranged to Hollywood and the two days they would spend in San Francisco with Max's grandma Dotty.

There was a pit stop in Oklahoma and now Max was driving them to Amarillo, Texas where their motel for the night was. Of course, Max's mixtape was mainly Michael Jackson, not that El minded at _all_.

The girls moved their shoulders to the beat of ' _The Way You Make Me Feel'_ and eventually the boys couldn't ignore the rhythm before they joined in with their own little bops of their heads. Lucas was by far the best dancer and did a cool swivel from his left hand that moved like a wave over his arm, shoulder to his other shoulder and ended with his right hand.

"I never felt so in love before, just promise baby you'll love me forevermore! I swear I'm keeping you satisfied, because you're the one for me…" El was singing happily and noticed that Mike was watching her with sultry eyes and a smirk.

She blushed but carried on singing, subtly singing the words to _him_ whilst a heat rushed through her body. _Oh man, how am I meant to behave on this trip when he gives me that look!_

El worried that she would be the gross party member trying to seduce Mike whilst their friends slept, but thankfully by the time they made it to their motel room they were all _exhausted_.

Mike collapsed onto one of the three double beds and El lay with him, her arm flung over his torso before they both fell asleep. Max and the boys all chuckled, but didn't tease them, just threw the blanket from the end of the bed over their bodies instead.

* * *

 

Lucas's alarm on his digital watch beeped at 5am as scheduled and he lumbered around the room, half asleep waking up the party. Max had always been an early bird, so he had no problem waking up his girlfriend, peppering her beautiful face with kisses whilst she giggled.

Going back to California had been something Max had been itching to do and Lucas was so glad it was finally happening because seeing his girlfriend this happy was just amazing.

Lucas woke up Will next which was easier, his friend just mumbled but dressed without complaint. Dustin was a little more difficult and Lucas ended up opening a bottle of water and pouring it over his friend's face.

"You _ass_ hole!" Dustin shouted in shock.

Lucas, Will and Max snickered whilst Mike jumped up at the sound. "Well at least you don't have to wake up Wheeler now." Max reasoned.

Lucas went to wake El up, but Will quickly grabbed his hand and shook his head frantically. "Dude do _not_ wake up El! She is like the _worst_ morning person ever. Just let Mike do it." Will said seriously, making Lucas's humour of the situation turn to genuine curiosity as to how bad El could be in the morning.

Turns out quite bad.

It took a lot of effort on Mike's part to wake her up. A lot of kisses, cuddles and sweet words in her ear. But she still groaned and complained and then almost threw a fit when Dustin had to break the news to her that the motel didn't do Eggos.

In the end she begrudgingly had pancakes and then hung onto Mike like a koala bear when they walked to the car. He put her seat belt on her, then she snuggled up to him and fell asleep. The rest of the party exhaled a relieved sigh and Mike tried not to laugh at his girlfriend's antics and just stroked her hair lovingly.

As Will drove, the car was filled with mainly The Clash, not that Lucas minded too much, he kind of liked the punk band. The party played a half-hearted game of I Spy, El waking up halfway to New Mexico and joining in. Although Lucas wasn't sure if her I Spy of "the piece of fluff in Dustin's hair" really counted, no matter how much Mike tried to protest that it did.

The party was happy to get out of the car at Albuquerque and eat their burritos at Taco Bell and listen to Max assuring them that the Mexican food in California was ten times better. Dustin mumbled that it would be twenty times better in Mexico.

They were getting closer to Phoenix which was their next pit stop for dinner and to fill the tank, but Dustin wouldn't stop insisting that he was desperate to pee.

"I _seriously_ can't hold it in guys! This isn't _healthy_!" Dustin moaned from the back seat, rubbing at his sweaty forehead whilst Mike rolled his eyes and carried on driving.

"Don't worry Dusty, we'll be at Phoenix soon and you can have your pee. And then a nice cold drink of water. Mmm, think of that _lovely_ water dripping – "

"STOP IT!" Dustin howled, a pained look on his face.

"What?" Max laughed, pretending to be innocent and making Lucas grin at her antics. He loved how she would tease them all, it was cute. Apparently, Dustin didn't think so.

"I swear to _god_ I will pee on you Maxine if you don't make Mike stop this car _right now_!"

Max huffed, finally giving in. "Fine. Wheeler, stop over there." She said pointing to a small rest area that looked like it just housed a vending machine and a pay phone.

The moment Mike pulled up, Dustin rushed out of the car and into the bushes. Will was shaking his legs and then admitted that he too begrudgingly need to pee and left too.

The couples were all silent for a moment when El broke the quiet. "I wish _I_ could pee like a boy." She sighed dejectedly.

Mike, Lucas and Max immediately looked at her in surprise and then they all burst out laughing at her statement. Before any of them could tease her, there was a loud screech and all of their heads whipped to where Dustin was running back to the car screaming, "shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" And Will was jogging behind him in fits of laughter.

"We need to leave _now_! I just saw a mountain lion." Dustin panicked, jumping into the car and fastening his belt straightaway.

"It was a _wild dog_ Dustin..." Will chuckled shaking his head as he got back into the car and closed the door.

"How the hell did you confuse a lion for a dog?" Lucas asked Dustin, rising his eyebrow in amusement as Mike just shook his head in disbelief and got them moving again.

"Well…it…it was far away okay?" Dustin said turning pink as he wiped at his sweaty brow.

Max scoffed and moved closer to Lucas whilst he put his arm around her. "You need to get glasses Dusty…"

The party continued with their light banter until they reached Phoenix and parked outside of Wendy's.

It was Lucas's turn to drive for the final leg of the journey once they'd had dinner. The Pointer Sister's ' _I'm So Excited'_ was playing on his mixtape and the party cackled with laughter when they assumed Lucas had put this song on his tape.

"The little _witch_! This is _Erica's_ doing!" Lucas shouted, his cheeks turning so red he wondered if there was steam coming off them. Max teased him from the passenger seat and he eventually started to laugh too when the party started to sing along to the song and danced too enthusiastically.

"This is actually a great song!" El called from the back as she moved to the beat, her arms moving so much she was almost hitting Mike in the face, but he didn't have the heart to stop her.

Dustin was whipping his curls around and Max did a little shimmy for Lucas's benefit. She grinned at him and he gave her a smirk but tried to concentrate on the road.

' _Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now'_ by Starship was playing as they drove over the state line and into California. The whole party all cheered with excitement even though they still had just under three hours to go before they would get to San Diego.

The car was getting quieter as the rest of the journey continued. Dustin was snoring with an hour left of their car ride, Will was quietly drawing on his sketch pad and _Mileven_ as Dustin and Max had so aptly named the couple, were asleep with their foreheads touching.

As they got closer to San Diego, Lucas felt the nerves starting to creep in and he gripped onto the steering wheel a little tighter. After he had adjusted his position for a third time, Max who had been relaxing next to him in the passenger seat, turned to look at him with concern.

"What's wrong stalker?" she whispered, not wanting to wake up the others.

Lucas sighed, keeping his eyes on the dark roads, lit up by artificial lights, all causing an orange hue in the night sky. "What if your dad doesn't like me..." He finally blurted out, the worry and panic coming to the surface.

Max chuckled and shook her head with a smile. "There's no way he couldn't like you." She assured him, moving her hand onto his thigh and squeezing it gently.

Whilst Lucas appreciated Max's words and felt a blush creep up his cheeks at how sweet she was being, he still couldn't believe the truth in her words. "Max, your dad probably expected you to bring home some white guy..." He mumbled.

Max scoffed and looked at him with wide eyes. "You think he's not going to like you because you're black?" she asked him in surprise.

Lucas bit into his lower lip wanting to say no but knowing that would be a lie. He exhaled a shaky breath and nodded his head in response.

"Oh stalker," Max sighed, squeezing his thigh again. "First of all, my dad _knows_ how happy you make me because I tell him all the time. Second of all my dad isn't Neil the fucking dickhead racist. And third of all, my soon to be step mom Lucy is black, so I'm gonna guess my dad won't have a problem with you being black either."

Lucas gasped at all of the revelations Max was telling him, but none of them made him happier than the first one. "You tell your dad that I make you happy?" he asked softly, a big grin on his face as he chanced a glance at Max who was turning red.

"Er…well, when I said – "

"Max?"

" _Fine_! Yes, I tell him how happy you make me stalker." Max finally relented and a warm smile filled her face, making her shine brighter than the lights in the darkness of the night.

Lucas reached for her hand which was still on his thigh, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it softly. "Thank you babe. I love you." he breathed against her skin.

"I love you too my chocolate daddy." Max breathed out calmly, giving him a big smile and making him chuckle at his other nickname.

It was just after 11pm when they _finally_ reached Max's dad's house. Lucas felt like his hands were clammy and sweaty from nerves, but his girlfriend was practically bouncing with excitement.

Lucas shoved the others in the back, getting them to wake up and they were all more than happy to be woken up to their destination, even El. "We're here!" she squealed eagerly.

"That's an impressive house." Mike commented, his eyes wide as he took in the large property. Lucas had to agree. The house was big but welcoming, with white walls and a burnt orange roof. The front of the house had a sizable porch and a small balcony on the second floor. He knew the place had two guest bedrooms from what Max had told him, and a pool out back.

The party all got out of the car and started to unpack just as the front door opened and Max's dad and soon to be step mom appeared, shouting welcome to them all. Max took off from by the car, rushing to her dad and jumping into his arms. Lucas felt himself grinning despite his nerves, he loved seeing this side of Max.

"God you're looking so beautiful honey! Stop growing!" Lucas heard Max's dad chuckle to her, his voice full of warmth and affection as he embraced his daughter tightly in his arms.

"Oh dad!" Max snorted into his shoulder before slowly breaking away and giving his fiancée a hug too.

"Your dad's right sweetie. You look wonderful, and considering the long trip you kids have had, that's _definitely_ a compliment." The dark pretty woman said with a tinkle of laughter.

Max beamed and beckoned for the couple to come down and meet the party. Lucas quickly wiped his hands on his jeans anxiously whilst Max introduced Mike, Dustin and Will.

"This is my best friend El." She said with enthusiasm whilst El shyly shook hands with the man and woman.

Max turned to Lucas and grinned widely. "And this lovely man is my boyfriend. Lucas meet my dad Greg and Lucy my soon to be step mom." She said happily, instantly making Lucas a little less nervous.

"It's nice to meet you sir." He smiled politely, shaking hands with Greg and trying desperately to ignore the amused smirks on Mike, Dustin and Will's faces at him meeting his girlfriend's dad.

Greg shook his hand enthusiastically. "It's good to finally meet you Lucas. Max talks about you _all_ the time." He said with amusement and laughing when Max shoved him in embarrassment.

Lucas stopped himself from saying "so I've heard" and instead just chuckled at his girlfriend's embarrassment and then shared a brief polite hug with Lucy. It only took seconds of meeting the couple for Lucas to realise that they were cool and relaxed people, nothing like Max's step dad and mom. They seemed _accepting_ of him and acceptance wasn't something that Lucas had got to experience a lot in his life.

That night Max and El slept in Max's old bedroom, Will and Dustin shared one of the guest bedrooms and Mike and Lucas were in the other one.

"They seem really nice." Mike said getting into the bed and yawning.

"Yeah, they are." Lucas said with a grin, smiling up at the ceiling and feeling truly happy in California before he had even explored it. He hadn't decided on colleges yet, but he knew he _definitely_ wanted to explore this state a bit more.

* * *

 

_Day 1_

The first day of the trip was the most relaxed. Still tired from their two days of travel, Max wanted to go easy on the party. It started with a leisurely breakfast all catered for by Lucy who was an excellent cook. Max knew El could have cried at how happy she was with the homemade waffles.

They all jumped into her dad's large car, and he took them on the short drive to the harbour. Max didn't really listen to her dad's tour guide behaviour about the USA Pacific Navy Fleet because she was familiar with the area. But she did enjoy looking out at the harbour and seeing the look of wonder on El's face.

She imagined it was probably very overwhelming for her best friend who had never left Hawkins before. Her mom had only passed away three months ago, so she still had her down days, but this trip was going to be a great memory for El, Max was _determined_ to make it so.

In the afternoon, her dad and Lucy had taken all of the party's food requests and headed to the supermarket whilst Max walked the group through the neighbourhood of Point Loma Heights where she grew up.

They reached the local community park and hung back by the railings, watching kids playing soft ball.

"Is this where you learnt all your tricks?" Lucas asked in her ear, his arms wrapping around her waist. She grinned and placed her hands over his.

"Yeah you could say that." She replied with a smile.

Max had always been into soft ball and after kicking ass on the high school team, she was now the captain.

"Ooh foul ball. Go kick their asses Max!" Dustin joked.

"They're like 6." Max snorted.

"Yeah and?" He teased in response.

The group all laughed and carried on walking, taking in the new sights and sounds. For Max it _truly_ did feel like coming home. This is where she had been happiest and bringing her friends and her boyfriend here, the people she loved the most to her real home was just perfect.

* * *

 

_Day 2_

"Wow this beach is awesome!" Dustin said, holding onto his rolled-up towel as the party descended onto the golden sand.

"So this one is Mission Beach and at some point we'll go and see Pacific Beach which has a bit more going on." Max told the group as they found a spot to lay out their towels.

Mike looked around and smiled. He could smell the ocean, hear the waves crashing onto the shore and could see people laughing and shouting as they played Volley Ball. He had only ever been to the beach in Orlando where his grandparents lived, but this one was pretty cool.

Mike rolled out his towel and then placed El's next to his. The boys chucked off their shirts, already in their swimming trunks and Max shimmied out of her shorts and tank top whilst El lifted her yellow summer dress over her body. Mike tried not to drool in front of his friends, but his eyes raked over El's body with hunger. _She is so damn hot!_

El was wearing a white bikini and looked like a goddess. Mike's temperature was rising, and it had _nothing_ to do with the warm California sun. El caught him staring and gave him a playful smirk that only made Mike want to groan even more. Her confidence was ridiculously sexy.

He had no idea how and when it would happen, but Mike was secretly praying that at some point during this trip, him and El would get some alone time because he honestly didn't know how he was meant to control himself when she was wearing stuff like _that_.

The group raced into the water, El a bit more reluctant so Mike gave her a piggy back ride as they all crashed into the waves and laughed with glee as the warm current hit their legs. They went out a little bit deeper and El relaxed, floating on her back, Mike's hands underneath her body as he spun her around in the water.

His heart raced watching her, her body was completely exposed to him except for the bikini. Her skin was sparkling in the sun and her eyes were closed as she smiled, taking in the sounds and smell of the ocean. She looked _astonishingly_ beautiful.

They swam for a while both independently and then with El on Mike's back, leaving oh so very distracting kisses along his neck as he moved through the water.

The party all met up again to eat their sandwiches and drink bottles of water on their towels, laughing at Dustin's refusal to wear sun cream as he was now supporting the lobster look.

The Volley Ball net was free, and Max begged the others to play even though they never had before. El and Lucas were good, but Mike, Dustin and Will were hopeless. They ran all over the sand trying to hit the ball, more frequently than not falling face forward into the golden sand. But it was still _fun_. They laughed and teased and had the time of their lives.

When they all got back to the house, they all took it in turns to use the three showers in the house. Mike went for his shower, not realising the way El's eyes followed him up the stairs. He got in the shower, not knowing that she was making excuses to go to hers and Max's room, but really grabbing a condom out of her bag and rushing to Mike's bathroom.

He was humming to himself, not hearing the door be unlocked as he washed his hair under the stream of cooling water. The sound of the curtain being pulled back abruptly, caused Mike to almost jump out of his skin and immediately cover his more intimate area.

His eyes were wide from the interruption, but they were fit to bursting when he stared at his naked girlfriend smirking at him. "Wha…wha…um what?" He gasped, his heart pounding.

El said nothing but just moved into the cubicle and wrapped her arms around Mike's neck, bringing her body flush to his. All the blood seemed to rush immediately to Mike's lower body as his cock brushed up against El's toned stomach.

Her fingers quickly yanked at his hair and before he could say anything else, she was kissing him passionately and he was groaning into her mouth, _finally_ feeling like his sexual frustration was going to be dealt with at long last.

Mike's hands moved down the curve of El's body and then he was hoisting her up, using the tiled wall to try and stabilise her because whilst he could hold her, he still needed a bit of extra support. Her fingers were still gripping at his dark locks and he moaned into her hot wet mouth at the sensation. He could feel something in between her fingers but was too wrapped up in the moment to wonder what it was.

Her legs wrapped around his hips and he rubbed himself against her, the skin to skin feeling was almost too much. She whimpered and then bit his lower lip causing shots of electricity throughout Mike's body.

Her mouth moved to Mike's neck as he continued to rut against her, feeling himself get harder by the second. "I've want you so much," she whispered into his ear before nibbling at the lobe and making Mike groan at not only the feelings she was giving him but her dirty talk.

"God El I want you too." He panted, rubbing himself against her, the rush of the shower spray hitting them and making water drip down their bodies.

"Then have me." El said breathlessly, her eyes wide with lust as she moved one hand to his shoulder and ripped open the condom packet with her teeth. Mike realised what had been in her hand and laughed at her eagerness but adored how smart she was to always have protection.

Mike brought El back down to the ground long enough to roll the condom on securely and then they were kissing again, panting as their tongues danced furiously, craving and hungry to every breath and touch. Mike's hands went to the back of El's thighs and he hoisted her back up the wall. She was even lighter than before and he chuckled knowing that she was helping him with her powers.

They both knew that they couldn't take all day seeing as the whole party was in the house and Max's parents, so there wasn't any formalities. Mike checked El was okay and then pushed into her, both of their foreheads meeting as they gasped in pleasure at the contact. Mike gritted his teeth, still feeling like he was having to control himself over the immediate desire and blazing fire that raced to his erection.

Mike thrust hard and slow at first, kissing El and jolting her up the wall with every move. Her breast moving were too tantalising and Mike bent his head, kissing and sucking at them whilst he continued to move quicker, making El keen and writhe against the wall.

"F-faster," she gasped, and Mike started to pound her, knowing he wouldn't last much longer but by the look in her eyes she wouldn't either. The hunger in those stunning hazel orbs made Mike grunt with pleasure as he moved his hips quicker and with more emphasis.

They both moaned and panted, their breaths sharp and heavy as Mike really pounded into El, so overwhelmed by how amazing it felt and how hot having sex in the shower with his totally stunning girlfriend was. He knew they wouldn't get a lot of chances to do this over their vacation, so he wanted to make it worth it.

Mike attacked El's lips with his own and she moaned into his mouth as her tongue sought his out. They moved as one, El bouncing on him eagerly, meeting every thrust before he felt her tighten around his throbbing erection and he came undone too. They both let out a long moan, their sweating foreheads touching once more as they pushed each other off the cliff.

"Holy shit." Mike gasped as he slowly let El down the wall.

She panted and grinned, looking satisfied, spent and happy. "We are _definitely_ doing that again." El said trying to catch her breath.

"Definitely." Mike said nodding eagerly, a dopey smile rose up his lips as the endorphins hit.

"But for now, we best get showered." El sighed with a grin on her face. She looked up at Mike and smirked, "so…do you want to get me all soapy?" she asked with a coy raised eyebrow.

"Fuck yes," Mike groaned whilst El giggled.

* * *

 

_Day 3_

El was a big fan of history. She loved her lessons in school, learning about the past, things she could have never realised had happened in the world and it all just fascinated her. So when Greg and Lucy took the party to visit Old Town, she was immediately mesmerised by the history, the costumes of the tour guides and the amazing looking saloons. It was like going back in time.

It was a big contrast to downtown San Diego, which they explored that afternoon. It had beautiful heritage buildings and the water front made El feel warm and happy. The lights that lit up the pier illuminated its beauty as the group sat outside of a Mexican restaurant and tucked into their spicy food whilst the smell of the water and the sound of soft Spanish music played through the speakers of the restaurant.

Max dared the boys to a pepper eating contest to see which one of them could cope with the hottest one. Dustin and Lucas didn't do too bad, Will gave up almost immediately but Mike _really_ tried.

El watched him with sympathy knowing that he was trying to impress her and trying _desperately_ to hide the fact that his nose and eyes were streaming, and he barely choked out "I'm just gonna go wash my hands."

He was still in the restroom ten minutes later when Will came back from a bathroom break and smirked saying that Mike was drinking cold water straight out of the faucet and it didn't look like he would be moving anytime soon.

Greg had laughed and ordered a dessert called Cajeta that he explained to El was made out of caramelized goats milk and might help to soothe Mike's throat a bit.

Her boyfriend returned five minutes later looking pale but forcing a smile on his face. He didn't need to be told twice to eat the dessert and seemed to sigh in relief when it helped his throat a little bit. El tried not to laugh or smile too much, loving her boyfriend and all his crazy behaviors.

* * *

 

_Day 4_

The moment that the Belmont Park opened, the party were eagerly in line buying their tickets and looking around at the fairground right on the ocean front. Mike held El's hand and let her pull him around to go on whatever she wanted.

The party all went on The Giant Dipper, shouting and screaming as the rollercoaster dipped them over the horizon, a stunning view of the Pacific Ocean in their eyesight as the wind rushed over them and their hair was whipped back in the exhilaration of the ride. El lifted her hands up in the air and screamed and laughed all at once. Mike found himself grinning, his heart fluttering happily at seeing her so wild and free.

The group jumped into bumper cars; Mike and El, Max and Lucas and Will and Dustin all battling against each other. Of course Max was the best, she wasn't their Zoomer for nothing! Dustin felt sick on the Tilt-A -Whirl, El gave them all Bambi eyes to go on the carousel with her and Will ate so much funnel cake that he swore he would never eat it again.

After lunch the group all split up. Max had planned on them all going to Sea World, but when Mike had explained it to El she wasn't keen. She couldn't understand how it would be good for a killer whale to be stuck in a pool and not in the ocean. Mike didn't want to go without her and so with her words in mind, he planned a little surprise for her.

When they waved off the party, Mike took El's hand and they strolled along the front, stopping to kiss now and again and smile at each other as they took in everything about beautiful San Diego.

"Where are we going?" El asked playfully, pulling on Mike's hand impatiently.

He chuckled and shook his head, "it's a surprise El. Trust me." He told her with a warm amused smile.

"Always." She exhaled with a happy sigh and went up on her tip toes to kiss his lips softly. Even the slightest touch of her lips was enough to make him melt into a puddle. Mike almost tripped over his own feet as he tried to recover from the kiss and continue to their destination.

Mike took El down to the harbour and she looked around curiously at all of the boats. They joined a queue for a boat ride and Mike handed tickets over to the captain. Mike helped El onto the boat and they were handed life jackets, which he helped his girlfriend into and assured her she wouldn't need to use the jacket when he saw her concerned face.

They sat together on one of the benches of the boat and Mike wrapped his arms securely around El, laughing when she squealed as the engines came to life and the dozen people on the boat all smiled as they were whizzed out of the harbour and out to the open ocean.

It didn't take long for Mike's surprise to show up in the form of a pod of dolphins moving in sync. Mike pointed them out to El and beamed with happiness when she gasped in awe and excitement. She watched them with a brightness highlighting her eyes that made Mike dizzy with how beautiful she was.

"Aw look at them Mike!" She squealed with glee as they watched the beautiful animals move gracefully through the water.

Mike was smiling until he heard El sniffling and he looked down at her in a panic. _Shit was this a bad idea?_

"El what's wrong?" he asked her immediately, his eyes wide with worry.

She looked up at him and was smiling through her tears. "N-nothing. It's just…they're so beautiful. And they're _free_." Mike didn't know what to say but knew what to do.

He engulfed El in his arms making her feel warm and safe as the cool breeze of the wind rushed through their hair, causing the salt water smell to linger on their skin. She nestled into his chest, happy and content as her eyes stayed on the dolphins.

Mike kissed her forehead and snuggled closer to her, smiling to himself and feeling blissfully happy. _Home. This feeling is home._

* * *

 

_Day 5_

El was hesitant to go to San Diego Zoo, worried that all she would see was a bunch of animals trapped in cages. But she could feel how much Mike was wanting to go and so took a deep breath and agreed to go.

She was honestly glad she did, because the zoo was nothing like she had expected. It was more like a safari than anything else as they walked through the different habitats of the animals.

El gaped at the majestic animals, stunned by their beauty, especially the elephants. She enjoyed the tour, thinking the guide was very happy with his job explaining all about conservation.

Dustin snorted when they all reached the lions enclosure and saw the proud lion lying flat on his back basking in the sun.

" _Wow_ check out the size of his c – "

" _Dustin_!" Mike, Lucas and Will shouted in unison whilst El and Max cackled with laughter.

El fawned over the lion cubs, watching as the lioness licked her cubs and watched people walking past with a protective look in her dark eyes. El's heart panged slightly as she was reminded of mama. She took a deep breath and kept on walking, feeling Mike's warmth next to her as he reached for her hand. He didn't say anything but gave her a loving and supportive smile that just melted any ice straight off her heart.

* * *

 

_Day 6_

Day six marked the activity El had been _most_ excited about. They were off to Disneyland! They set off early from Greg and Lucy's, Max driving the hour and a half drive to what El would think of as the greatest place on earth.

Everything about Disneyland was perfect. From the bright colourful buildings, the gardens that didn't have a flower out of place, to the excited faces of children, to the excited faces of _adults_ , to the incredible rides and the wonderful parade.

El's mouth was wide open for most of the day as she tried to take everything in. They bought souvenirs and had photos with Disney princesses and Mickey and Minnie Mouse. They queued for the longest times but then would whole heartedly agree it was worth it when they got off the rides. They walked and walked, captivated by everything.

But the starring moment for El was that evening. They all gathered in front of the castle, El sitting on Mike's shoulders and Max on Lucas's. Everything went dark and quiet but there was a buzz of excitement in the large crowd.

Suddenly the castle lit up in a flash of glittering and beautiful colours. The familiar Disney songs started to play and the fireworks behind the castle blazed into technicolour. It was all too overwhelming, too beautiful and too perfect that El gasped and felt tears of happiness rush down her cheeks.

Mike gripped onto her hands and although he couldn't see her, she knew he understood. He _always_ did.

When they got home very late that night, Max and El decided to switch beds quietly. Lucas sneaking into Max's bedroom and El joining Mike in the guest bedroom. He held her close as she recounted how amazing the day had been and how beautiful the fireworks had looked.

Mike stroked her cheek and murmured that _nothing_ was more beautiful than her. She smiled, feeling her heart flutter as she closed the distance behind them and they made sweet love into the night.

* * *

 

_Day 7_

Hollywood was unlike _anything_ Mike had ever seen before. Everything was done on bigger scales, including the women's chests. El eyed him suspiciously and Mike quickly averted his eyes from the blonde women walking towards them on the avenue. He didn't think they looked good, he was just curious _why_ they had clearly altered their bodies so much.

Mike put his arm around El and nuzzled his nose against her cheek to make her smile, which she did. He wanted her to know she was the only one for him. It didn't get better than El. It wasn't possible, she was _perfection_.

Mike had to bite his tongue to hold back the laughter that wanted to erupt from him when they reached the Walk of Fame and Max started crying when they saw Michael Jackson's star. The girls had photos in front of it, doing peace signs and then trying to do a moon walk which made all the boys chuckle.

Lucas did a successful moon walk and of course Max had to jump him, too incensed by his dance move that she had to make out with him in the middle of the Walk of Fame. El, Mike, Dustin and Will pretended not to know the couple.

The party went on a tour bus and enjoyed the views and sights of Hollywood from the top deck. The bus took them past celebrity houses as the tour guide gave them all interesting and funny facts about the locations they passed.

Before it was time to go back to Max's dad's house, she drove them up to the Hollywood sign and they all took photos in front of it, asking another tourist to take a photo of the six of them. They all jumped up into the air, their hands up, laughing and smiling as the photo was taken.

That night Greg and Lucy did a cook out and the group all laughed, being allowed a little bit of red wine except for Lucas who was driving them the next day to San Francisco. They danced along to the tunes on the radio and then in an act of wildness, the party all held hands and ran forward to the swimming pool, jumping in together, fully clothed.

They all laughed and splashed each other, exhilarated after an amazing time in San Diego.

* * *

 

_Day 8_

It took eight hours to get to Max's grandma Dotty, who lived in the Haight district of San Francisco. When they _finally_ got to her house it was worth the long drive because she was a hilarious and vivacious woman and the party immediately knew where Max got her sassy side from.

They all ate pizza that night even though Max insisted to her grandma that she was meant to be on a low-carb diet after her scare with heart disease. Dotty had snorted with laughter and shook her head, "you only live once my girl! If I want to eat a damn pizza with my favourite granddaughter, then no man or his dog is going to stop me!"

Max immediately gave in and the party was impressed to see that there was someone in the world that actually even got Maxine Mayfield to relent.

And Lucas needn't have worried about whether Dotty would like him or not, because to be frank she more than liked him, she thoroughly enjoyed flirting with him.

Max and Lucas almost choked to death on their pizza slices when Dotty randomly asked, "is it true what they say about black men Max?"

Dustin had howled with laughter and high fived Dotty, forming a lifelong friendship with the cheeky older woman.

* * *

 

_Day 9_

El _immediately_ fell in love with San Francisco. She couldn't pinpoint it, but she just loved everything about it.

They had gone to the union square and enjoyed a morning of shopping, looking around the vibrant and colourful wide streets, El picking out a San Francisco t-shirt off a stall and Mike grabbing a hoodie that he insisted El would steal at some point anyway. She smirked knowing he was right.

El was captivated by the cable car system and enjoyed her first ride on the urban transportation as they made their way to China Town for lunch. El had to blink a number of times when they reached the exotic streets.

It was like she had been transported to China, well what she could only assume China was like. She enjoyed the sights and new smells and tucked into noodles with the party, all of them laughing as they tried to navigate chop sticks.

They ended their day on Pier 39, looking over at the Sea Lions basking against the rocks and then out to Alcatraz and Golden Gate Bridge. A question was annoying El and she had to finally ask it.

"Why is it Golden Gate Bridge when it's _red_?" she asked the group.

"It's technically orange." Will said.

"And it's actually named for the Golden Gate Strait, you know, the entrance of water between the Pacific Ocean and the San Francisco bay. The explorer and US Navel – "

"Oh my _god_ Dustin, El doesn't need to be bored with all of that." Max said shaking her head and leaning against the railings as she continued to look out at Alcatraz.

"Oh sorry, was that annoying? Maybe we should talk about Lucas's di – "

"SHUT UP!" Lucas and Max both shouted, cringing in embarrassment whilst the others chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to get an answer for your grandma." Dustin laughed before running away from Max who launched herself at him, trying to hit any part of him she could reach.

El giggled at their antics and happily snuggled up to Mike as he wrapped his arms around her whilst they watched the activities on the bay.

* * *

 

_Day 10_

On the last day of their vacation the party wanted to go to Alcatraz, but Mike and El weren't too keen. It all worked out quite well though as it meant that Mike and El got to have a date before meeting up with the party later on in the day.

Mike popped to the local supermarket that Dotty directed him to and set about making up a picnic for him and El, full of all of their favourites, including Eggos _of course_. Dotty told Mike that if he wanted somewhere romantic, the Golden Gate Park was really beautiful, so he thanked her for advice and decided that the park would be a great idea.

As they walked towards the park, hand in hand, Mike noticed how El was looking at the University of California, San Francisco with interest. He felt a panic rise in his chest for a moment because so far Mike was unsure of where he wanted to go to college, but this one seemed to have captivated El.

"You like it here, huh?" He asked her softly, causing her to move her gaze from the building and onto him instead.

El smiled sheepishly. "I love it here." She admitted.

Mike nodded but didn't say anything, too scared of the future and being far away from El.

Dotty hadn't been lying about the beauty of Golden Gate Park. It contained a large conservatory of flowers and a stunning Japanese Tea Garden that made El and Mike's jaws drop.

"Wow." They said together, looking around at the vibrancy of the vast flowers in the park and the beautiful lagoons and ponds, filled with water lilies.

They found a nice spot by a fountain and ate their picnic, El moaning with satisfaction when she bit into an Eggo. Mike tried to pretend the noise didn't turn him on.

Once they had eaten, they wandered around the park for a little while longer, before dropping down into the grass. Mike sitting up and El laying down with her head in his lap.

He played with her hair and picked up a few loose flowers on the ground here and there and placed them in her hair, just like that gentle hippy song suggested.

Mike leaned down and kissed El's forehead. "You're so beautiful," he whispered against her skin, making her open her eyes and beam up at him.

"I love you." She sighed happily, her hand moving to the back of his neck to pull him down the rest of the way for a romantic and lingering kiss that Mike felt all the way down to his toes.

"I love you too." Mike said gently once they had broken their kiss, nuzzling her nose with his and grinning against her mouth.

"You really suit flowers in your hair. Maybe you could have some in your hair when we get married one day?" He said without even feeling scared of his own words.

El looked thrilled and bit down on her lip trying to contain her big grin. She nodded, "okay." She said exhaling happily.

The party caught up with El and Mike later that afternoon and they all walked along Golden Gate Bridge in wonder at the incredible view. They all rested against the railings and waited for the sun to go down over the bay.

Out of nowhere Max let out a big shout, startling the others. She giggled and turned to them with a grin. "I've always wanted to do that. You know, get like all of my frustrations out."

El beamed and joined her, both of the girls shouting before the boys joined in. Their echoed shouts moving across the bay before they all burst into laughter at the exhilaration that came with letting it all out.

They all went quiet as the sun started to go down, all looking at each other with big grins. This had been the best trip _ever_ and Mike knew it would be the first of many. But this adventure had just solidified that they really could do anything, they could be whoever they wanted.

Mike put his arm around El and his other arm around Will who did the same with Dustin, who did the same with Lucas who then wrapped his arm around Max. They all looked at each other with knowing smiles, wherever life was going to take them in the future, they would always be this forever. _The party_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you thought :-)


	33. Mike's Ultimate Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mike's 17th birthday and El has a surprise for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! I really appreciate them <3
> 
> More smut has been requested so I've combined that with a silly idea that I had, and I hope it's turned into something enjoyable! ;-)
> 
> Also shoutout to Calpurnia011 for doing a double proof read for me. Thank you, it was needed!

The Life You Deserve 

* * *

 

Chapter 33: Mike's Ultimate Fantasy

 

_October 1987_

 

"Why am _I_  always the one who has to help you find a present for Wheeler?" Max whined as she walked into the bustling mall with El who was staring around at the shop fronts with purpose.

"Because believe it or not, you _help_ me." El insisted before linking arms with a reluctant Max and dragging her around the shops trying to find the perfect present for her boyfriend's 17th birthday.

"Okay, so has he actually given you any hints as to what he might like?" Max finally asked when they had walked out of the seventh store.

El smirked but shook her head. "Well  _no_ …not any present ideas, but other things…" she said trying to sound innocent, but Max still gagged at the insinuation.

"God you two are gross." Max shuddered as they continued to walk towards the joke shop.

"We are not!" El bristled making the red head laugh.

"Well why don't you just give him what he wants then?" Max finally stopped walking and turned to El like it was obvious.

The brunette blushed and shrugged her small shoulders. "I'll obviously give him  _that_ …but I want it to be special, you know?"

"But sex _is_  special." Max stated before blushing at how romantic she sounded.  _Holy shit, never let stalker hear me talk like that._

El raised her eyebrow at the very un-Max comment but didn't tease her best friend. She sighed feeling defeated. "It's always special, but this is different because it's his birthday…"

"Well why don't you liven things up then? Costumes or like role play?" Max snorted, shaking her head as she tried to not think about El and Mike dressed up as their D&D characters doing god knows what.

"Do you think he would like that?" El gasped with excitement, looking at Max with a sudden eagerness.

Max recoiled slightly, "shit I don't know El. He's  _your_  boyfriend! You've got to know what he  _likes_."

El's gaze went onto the joke shop and she focused in on costumes that Max couldn't see. She smirked to herself, her eyes giving off a faraway look.

"Yeah…I know what he likes…"

* * *

 

"Oh come  _on_  Maxine! You're not even going to let me win on my _birthday_?" Mike shouted incredulously as Max easily beat his new high score on Dragon's Lair.

"Nope. Especially not when you call me  _Maxine_ …" Max shuddered but didn't take her blue eyes off the screen as she annihilated all other competition.

The party were all stood around the game, Mike opting for a relaxed and nostalgic birthday in the arcade. They all had school that day and then had gone to Benny's for dinner, before heading out to one of their regular haunts.

Mike's annoyance at Max was wiped away the moment he felt El's arms wrap around his waist and he found himself beaming like an idiot whilst caressing her hands with his fingers as they planted against his stomach.

She was a lot shorter than him, but El managed to whisper in his ear by going on her tip toes. "Tonight, I want you to sleep in the basement…" she said softly against his ear, her breath warm on his skin and sending goose bumps down his neck.

Mike swallowed nervously but kept looking at the game, not wanting to arouse suspicion between their friends. "And why is that?" he asked her quietly, a slight tease in his voice.

"Because I'll be joining you at 11pm…" She nibbled his ear to reiterate her words and Mike had to stop himself from visibly shuddering with excitement.

Mike's eyes quickly glanced around the group to make sure they were all distracted before he turned in his girlfriend's hold, so he was facing her. El grinned up at him with that mischievous smile that instantly made Mike want to groan.

His fingers played with her curls as he cupped her face in his palms and he smiled at her lovingly. "I can't wait," he sighed with longing.

That evening Mike ate birthday cake with his family and told his mom that he was going to sleep down in the basement for old times' sake. She dismissed it as him being sentimental on his birthday and told him good night at 10pm.

Mike found himself nervously pacing the basement. He didn't want to  _assume_ they would have sex and even though every time they made love Mike felt so _whole_ , they were still young, and he didn't want El to feel pressured to do anything that maybe she wasn't up for that time. After all, they'd had a long day in school, been for dinner and to the arcades.  _Perhaps she just wants to fall asleep with me?_

And whilst the teenage boy in him was praying that it included sex, Mike would be more than happy to just cuddle up with El and fall asleep with her in his arms. His heart fluttered at the thought and Mike distracted himself by making sure the blanket fort was clean and tidy. On a whim he grabbed a few condoms too,  _just_ in case.

* * *

 

The moment that El got back from the arcade, she explained to her dad and mom that she was staying at Max's that night for a sleepover.

"On a school night?" Joyce asked curiously as she set about making her and Hopper's lunch for the next work day.

El shrugged trying to feign innocence. "We thought it would be cool because then Max can drive me to school."

"What and not Wheeler? He drives you to school every day." Hopper said suspiciously, giving his daughter the same gaze that he questioned suspects with.

"Well, I haven't been to school in Max's mustang before, so we thought it would be cool." El said, starting to flutter her doe eyes at her dad as he slowly relented.

Hopper sighed and rubbed at his tired brow. "Well I don't have a problem with it. Do you need a ride to Max's house?"

"No, she's picking me up." El said cheerfully, inside she was dancing with triumph. "Thanks dad." She beamed jumping forward to hug Hopper who gave Joyce a puzzled look but enjoyed the embrace nevertheless.

When El practically skipped to take a shower, Hopper turned to Joyce with a nervous frown. "You don't think she's going to Wheeler's do you?" he asked, not really wanting the answer.

Joyce looked at her husband with pity, never having told him about Mike attempting to buy condoms almost a year ago. El had come to her when she lost her virginity, telling Joyce how special it had been and so she had never pestered any further on her love life, knowing that Mike loved and cherished El. That was all she needed to know. She didn't need to terrify her husband.

"No honey. She said she's going to Max's." Joyce said as vaguely as possible, even though she had her own suspicions on El's destination, especially with it being Mike's 17th birthday.

Hopper exhaled in relief and grabbed a beer from the fridge, giving Joyce a soft kiss that made both of them grin.

* * *

 

"I don't think I can do this Max." El gasped nervously as she sat at best friend's vanity table, whilst the red head hovered behind her and smoothed her curls into a side plait.

She was already in her costume which was currently covered by Max's dressing gown.

"Then don't do it El. There's no pressure." Her best friend said calmly, playing with the plait she had just created.

El sighed, "no I want to do it." She said confidently but then cringed. "But what if it's not how he pictured it?" she added nervously.

Max snorted, "oh  _please_! I don't think any of us can forget his tongue dragging when he saw you dressed as Princess Leia for Halloween. This is going to blow his  _mind_."

El grinned despite her reservations and looked at Max in the mirror. Her best friend seemed to have a lot more experience than her in the sex field and El was always intrigued to be taught new things.

"Max?"

"Yeah?" Her best friend answered, distracted with hair spraying the braid.

"How do you talk dirty?"

Max almost choked on laughter. She shook her head in amusement, "Jesus El. I think I know you and then you go and ask something like  _that_."

"I just want to know." El huffed feeling embarrassed.

Max took a moment to control herself from grinning too much and exhaled to calm herself down. "Well, if you've never done dirty talk with Wheeler before, then just start in the shallow end of the pool. Don't be all like  _I wanna suck your cock_  if it's only going to freak you both out."

Both girls giggled, feeling stupid and awkward, but being the good friend she was, Max continued. "I guess just don't force it. Like there will be stuff that you and Wheeler like, that is completely different to how me and Lucas would talk to each other. So say what feels right in the moment."

The girls were quiet for a while before Max finished the braid and put her hands on El's shoulders in support, giving her a warm smile. "You've got this El. Just be confident in yourself and your body. You  _know_  Wheeler worships you."

After Max had helped El with her makeup, she dropped the dressing gown and looked in the full-length mirror at her costume and hair. El bit her lip and took a deep breath. She  _totally_  looked the part, Mike was going to love it.

* * *

 

Mike was watching Star Wars in the basement whilst he waited for El to arrive. She had told him that Max would drop her off, so he wasn't caught sneaking out after hours to pick her up.

He hated to admit it but as he watched ' _Return of the Jedi_ ' he could feel his eyes drooping. It had been a long day and he had school tomorrow. The only thing keeping him awake was the fact that El would be here soon, and thankfully, just before 11pm he heard her little knock at the basement door.

Mike jumped up from the sofa and rushed to the door, an excited smile already playing on his lips at seeing his beautiful girlfriend. He pushed the door open and beamed at El who was looking really pretty with a side plait and a little make up on that illuminated her natural beauty.

He looked down and noticed she was wearing a long coat that was done up just under her chin all the way down to her ankles. Mike had never seen her in the coat before but with it being October he wasn't surprised that she was tucked up in something warm.

"Hey you," El breathed out with a sweet smile as her eyes searched Mike's face making heat rush to his cheeks and for his heart to feel giddy.

Mike responded by pulling El into the basement by her wrist and leaning down to kiss her. His arms encircled her waist and El's hands moved instinctively to the back of his neck, where her fingers played with his dark locks.

The kiss was soft and tender, but Mike could feel his longing for El seeping into the way his mouth moved against hers as they shared breathy kisses.

El finally broke the kiss and Mike whined at the loss of contact, dropping his forehead against hers whilst she giggled at his pouting.

"I've got a surprise for you." She whispered, nuzzling his nose with hers.

"What kind of surprise?" he asked her excitedly, his dark eyes gazing into her hazel eyes, trying to find the answer. All he found was a mischievous glint that made his heart pound.

El chuckled and pecked his lips for a moment. "You'll find out soon enough. But first, go sit on the sofa… _please_." She said batting her eyelashes whilst Mike sighed happily, knowing she could ask him to walk off the edge of the earth and he would do it in a heartbeat.

Mike slowly pulled away from El, doing as she asked and walking over to the sofa, sitting down with his hands flat on his thighs watching her impatiently.

She closed the basement door and locked it with her mind, her eyes not leaving Mike's as a playful smirk appeared on her red lips. Mike gulped as he watched her lips for a moment, desperate to kiss her.

El made her way over to Mike slowly but with confidence that was making his blood boil with anticipation. "Now, I want you to close your eyes and cover them." She told him with a certain authority that Mike couldn't ignore. It was  _hot_.

"Okay," he said grinning, shutting his eyes and then placing his hands over them for good measure. Of course, he wanted to sneak a look at whatever she was hiding from him, but he loved her surprises and decided to behave.

Mike's loss of sight seemed to heighten his other senses and he could distinctly hear the sound of her undoing the buttons on the coat, folding it up and placing it on the armchair. He heard the rustle of fabric as if she was adjusting something and then he felt her come a little closer to him.

El exhaled a breath of determination and Mike could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. "Okay, you can look now..."

Mike eagerly moved his hands away from his eyes and opened them, a big grin on his face for half a second before he saw what El was wearing and his brain went to complete shutdown.  _Error, complete brain failure!_

He was certainly no longer tired. His mouth was open wide, not that he could feel the ache in his jaw, and his eyes were going to pop any moment if he didn't get control over them. All the air left his lungs in one hoarse exhale as he stared at his girlfriend,  _his_  El dressed as Princess Leia. But not just Princess Leia, Princess Leia's slave outfit. The  _sexiest_  gold bikini of all time!

This was every dirty dream Mike had  _ever_ had, combined into one perfect fantasy. He found the ability to blink and used it quickly, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Mike's mouth was still gaped open as his eyes hungrily took in El's appearance.

His eyes started down at her feet which were in soft fabric boots so similar to those worn by Princess Leia in the film. His gaze trailed up her toned legs, looking incredibly bare and smooth. He gulped and shook with excitement at the bottom half of the bikini. The way the mauve coloured cloth just covered her lower half and how it gaped open at the sides just enough to tease him.

Mike was practically shaking as his dark eyes slid up El's stomach, admiring the lines and curves of her form before he lingered on the bikini top. Not really taking in the metallic gold design or the choker around her neck attached to a chain, only staring at the swell of her breasts pushed up seductively by the bikini tie.

But  _nothing_  was more stunning than El herself. Her hands were planted on her hips in a confident manner, her beautiful lips were teasing and welcoming as she realised the effect she was having on him and her eyes were almost as dilated and hungry as his own.

Mike realised he still hadn't said anything and he tried desperately to form words, but all he could feel was the sheen of sweat making its way to his brow, the way his fingers were clenched into fists to stop him from pouncing on her and the painfully obvious way that his jeans had tightened, his erection  _way_  too eager.

"Y-you…you…I… _holy_ … _fuck_ …" Mike gasped, his voice trembling and weak as he took in the most erotic sight in his entire life.

El grinned seductively and took a step closer to him, playing with the chain in her fingers, twirling it around. "My name is Princess Leia. And tonight, Michael Wheeler, I am  _your_  slave." She whispered in a husky voice.

"M-my slave?" Mike whimpered, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes, your slave." El nodded with a small smirk before closing the distance between them, her knees landing either side of his thighs and her hands going to his shoulders.

She leaned forward to his ear and Mike shivered before she even spoke, her proximity too much for his senses as he felt the brush of the metallic bikini top against his chest and the soft mauve fabric stroking across his thighs.

"What do you want me to do first… _master_?" El murmured into Mike's ear, her breath hot and tickling his skin, causing Mike to groan and close his eyes as he tried to process what was happening.

"I'll do anything." El added for good measure, whispering to him, her words like a passionate caress as she took his ear lobe between her teeth and nibbled on it.

Mike whimpered,  _this can't be real. This seriously can't be real!_ But his pounding heart, El's scent and the feel of her body against him reminded his brain that it  _was_  real, and she was wanting him to play along too, to indulge in his dirty fantasy.

His shaking hands found her naked waist, his palms hot against her smooth skin. Mike's fingers traced along the curve of her torso for a moment before El pulled back slowly from his ear and started to leave hot kisses across his jaw line that caused Mike to close his eyes as he just took in the sensation.

"How can I please you?" El whispered against his skin as she bucked her hips against him, making a low groan escape Mike's mouth as his jean covered crotch brushed against El's hot core as he simultaneously realised she wasn't wearing any panties underneath that cloth bottom.

In that moment the realisation Mike needed hit strong. El was _completely_  up for this. With this confident knowledge, he let all insecurities and inhibitions go out of the window and just went for it.

"I want…I want you to undress me first." Mike said through a thick voice. "A-And touch me and um kiss me whilst you take my clothes off." He added quickly, wanting to make the most out of this amazing situation.

Mike looked at the choker around El's neck and the chain attached to it as she kissed his jaw. Whilst he knew it was part of the costume, he frowned and shook his head. "But first, let's get this off." He mumbled as his hands reached for the clasp and he undid the choker, chucking it with the chain attached away from El. There was no way he was going to use a chain and choker on his girlfriend.

El's lips left his jaw line and she leaned back enough to be able to see Mike's face, giving him a pleased grin. "As you wish master," she said softly, making him bite his lip to try and hold in the raw animalistic need to just  _ravish_  her.

El moved her hands down to the bottom of Mike's hoodie and pushed it up, Mike helping her to remove it off his torso before his t-shirt followed suit. As he sat bare chested, his heart beating loudly, El's lips moved across him, leaving a scorching heat where her mouth had been.

She started at his throat and Mike's adams apple bobbed as he shut his eyes and licked his dry lips, feeling euphoric at the feeling of her tongue teasing his skin and her teeth nibbling on him, sending shots of electricity throughout his body at the pleasurable pain.

"El," Mike moaned in a deep voice as her head sank down to his chest and she kissed and licked a trail down to his abs, leaving sweet and sloppy kisses across his blazing skin. Mike adjusted his hips, feeling his erection throbbing, desperate to be with her.

As she went lower, El slid off Mike's lap and kneeled down in front of him. His half-lidded eyes met with her dark and powerful gaze as she undid his belt and jeans and shoved them down his legs. He helped by lifting his lower body off the sofa slightly so that she could remove the clothing.

El threw off his socks and shoes and then her lips were moving up his ankle, shin, knee and then onto his thigh.

" _Fuck_ ," Mike groaned watching through dilated pupils as his girlfriend kissed over the waistband of his tight boxers and then placed one lingering kiss on the bulge in his underwear. She gave him a sexy little smirk as her fingers dug into the waistband and pulled them off Mike's body, causing his erection to spring free with relief.

El who was still kneeling on the floor pushed Mike's legs out slightly so that her body was cradled by his thighs. She ran both hands up his legs, stopping either side of his erection but painfully close to it. She looked down at his cock and then her eyes slowly found Mike's, a hunger in her eyes as she bit her lip.

The image was almost enough to make Mike come right then and there. He thought he was done for when she gave him a playful smile and said, "what would you like me to do next master?" she asked coyly, her lips purposely getting closer to the tip of his erection which was throbbing almost painfully.

Mike wanted to be embarrassed, he wanted to cringe for the words that were spewing around his brain. But he was too in the moment, he was too aroused and too damn horny to give a shit anymore.

"I want you to suck my cock." He said in a deep growl, his body shaking with desire.

A little pleased blush crept up El's gorgeous cheeks and she didn't reply with words but actions. Still keeping eye contact with Mike, she kissed the tip of his erection making a low moan of pleasure leave his lips.

He watched, panting and desperate as she licked from the base of his cock to the tip before her mouth was on him and Mike groaned, his head falling back and his eyes closing tightly. He was trying so hard to control himself but when he opened his eyes and watched her sucking him and pumping him, it was almost too much to bear.

Mike was breathing heavy as El's mouth dominated him, making him grunt and gasp with pleasure. Her bobbing head and eye contact was driving him insane. Mike's hands moved to her head, stroking gently over her soft hair.

"You're so fucking hot. You have no idea how fucking gorgeous you look." Mike said in a low voice that almost didn't sound like himself. It was as if all of the hunger and animalistic want had taken over.

His words made El moan against him and the vibrations rippled over his erection in a tantalising wave of ecstasy. " _Fuck,_ " he groaned loudly.

El's hand pumped quicker and her lips seemed to tighten around his cock, or maybe his cock was tightening because he could feel the build-up of heat, pushing lower and lower and he knew that if he really wanted his ultimate fantasy with El, then he was going to have to stop.

"B-babe, I c-can't take any more," Mike gasped, pushing at her shoulders slightly. There was a popping noise as El pushed off his cock abruptly and just staring at her made Mike groan with desire,  _she is beautiful._

Mike quickly bent down, his hands cupping El's warm cheeks as he crashed his lips to her. She moaned into his mouth and then their tongues were dancing ferociously, fighting for control as their senses became overwhelmed by one another.

He would never know what he had done to deserve such an incredible girlfriend, but Mike would be damned if he didn't let El indulge in this fantasy too.

"Lie down…on the table," Mike gasped between heated kisses, feeling El nod within the palms of his hands.

He released El and she helped him up, holding his hand as she walked towards the table and dragged him along. Mike took a moment to catch his breath; his brain capacity was completely gone but he could still admire El's bare back, only a few ties of the bikini covering her upper back and the drape of the mauve material covering her ass. Mike groaned staring at her with hunger, which was not helped when she looked behind her shoulder at him and smirked at the desperate look on his face.

* * *

 

El knew this was Mike's birthday presents and his fantasy, but god she was enjoying herself. Her body felt on edge and sensitive to the touch, whilst her heated core was warm and wet, ready for Mike, _desperate_  for him. Seeing him groan and whimper at her touch, naked and fuelled with lust was the hottest thing El had ever seen.

With relative ease she lay on the table, her heart racing with anticipation and excitement as Mike stood in front of her, his eyes glazed over with pure hunger as he stared down at her body.

"You are the sexiest woman in the world," he whispered hoarsely as he pulled her legs apart and stood in between her thighs.

El could feel her confidence soar and she tried to bite back the dopey smile and just get back into the fantasy she was exploring with him.

"What are you going to do to me master?" she pouted, feigning innocence as she looked at him through doe eyes. The expression in his eyes seemed to burn like fire and El found herself gasping, longing for him to touch her.

Mike leaned over her, his naked body pressing against her semi naked one. His erection against the silky soft material of the bikini bottom. His lips ghosted over hers as he spoke in a low animalistic growl, "I'm going to devour you."

El couldn't help the whimper that escaped her lips before Mike's lips crashed onto hers in a hot and passionate battle. She moaned and gasped into his mouth as his tongue swept over hers before he pulled at her lower lip with his teeth and she felt the sensation go straight to her already burning core.

She wanted to snap her thighs closed but Mike's body was stopping the action, making the sensations amplified as his lips left her mouth and started an urgent trail of hot and needy kisses and nibbles down her body.

El wasn't surprised when Mike didn't remove her costume, clearly enjoying how she looked in it too much to see it as a barrier to get to what he wanted. His fingers moved over her chest and snuck under the flimsy bra to cup her breasts whilst his thumbs stroked over her hard nipples.

She writhed against the table, craving him, wanting  _more_  but knowing she would do anything he needed. El panted and bit down on her lower lip as Mike's mouth and hands caressed down her stomach, which was moving as violently as her chest was.

Mike's tongue felt divine sliding down her dewy skin and El lifted her head to watch, her eyes wild and desperate as she prayed that he would go lower. Her wish was granted a minute later when Mike was pushing the mauve material out of the way and his head nestled in between her thighs making her cry out in pleasure.

He sucked on her clit and she whimpered, thrashing against the table whilst one of his hands was flat on her stomach trying to keep her in place. The other hand snuck up her thigh and she moaned in delight as two of his fingers entered her, curling and hitting that spot that just made her  _crazy_.

"M-Mike, Mike it f-feels so g-good!" She whimpered, her head falling from side to side and her back arching as she completely gave into the feeling of Mike fulfilling her own desires.

His fingers pumped quicker, her tight muscles beginning to flutter as Mike's tongue and mouth continued their assault on her clit, making her completely lose it. "O _hhh_   _Mike_. Fuck, yes _, fuck_!" El completely let go and she was well and truly over the cliff and floating in a bubble of euphoria.

"You are… _so_  good at that." El said in a hazy voice, her eyes heavily lidded as a very smug Mike crawled back up her body and kissed her lips passionately. El moaned into his mouth, her hands clutching at his hair and trying to show some of her gratitude in the kiss, nibbling his bottom lip and tilting her head to deepen the kiss.

They finally broke away, both breathing heavily as their sweaty foreheads pressed together, their eyes bright and wide, full of love and desire. One of El's hands left Mike's hair to gently stroke down his face before it moved softly down to his shoulder.

El nuzzled her nose with Mike's and ghosted her lips over his, her hot breath mingling with his as a smirk rose onto her swollen lips. "What would you like to do now master?" she asked him in a teasing seductive voice.

She watched as the fire only grew in his eyes, the intensity had her heart pounding and made her want to squeeze her thighs together.

"Turn around," he said in a deep hoarse voice that made El's heart tingle with excitement and caused the fire in her belly to reach ginormous proportions.

Mike moved off El's body so she could turn herself around on all fours, biting her lip and looking over her shoulder at her boyfriend who was eyeing up her body, his dark eyes raw and animalistic as his gaze swept up and down her back. He licked his lips and El all but lost it.

She watched as he went over to his jeans, rushing to grab a condom and sliding it on before getting back to her side in record time. El leaned down on her elbows and shimmied her ass closer to his hips, tempting him. Mike groaned loudly at her movement and El gasped as his hands made quick contact with her hips, dragging her to the edge of the table. She felt a thrill of excitement and heat rush over her body and she waited, on the cusp of anticipation for him to make the next move.

El felt the weight of Mike leaning against her body, his hands planted either side of the table to stop himself from pushing her down any further. His mouth moved to the back of her neck, leaving desperate and needy kisses down her spine as he groaned against her skin, his tongue tasting the dewiness of her skin.

Mike finally straightened up and El could feel the tip of his cock against her wet folds and she moaned, her head dropping on her crossed arms.

"Do you like that baby?" Mike whispered, his voice dark and completely aroused. El knew that all his barriers had broken down, he wasn't scared to say the things he was feeling or thinking in the moment and she wouldn't be either.

"Yes. Fuck me Mike." She moaned, already forgetting to play the slave and just wanting her boyfriend to bring them together, to give her what she needed and craved as much as he did.

Mike growled at her words and then he plunged into her, making the couple gasp in relief at finally being one as their bodies flooded with pleasure. His hands gripped at her hips and El honestly didn't care if they bruised. She was aroused and horny and she wanted Mike to do whatever he wanted.

He was being gentle, his hips rolling slowly and whilst it felt  _amazing_ , El knew he was holding back because he was scared to hurt her. But El had learnt that there was definitely a difference between actual pain and pleasurable pain.

She lifted her head enough to look over her shoulder at him and felt her own eyes dilate further at the look of ecstasy on his face. His eyes dark and brooding met her lust filled ones. "Let go Mike. Fuck me." She said provoking him as she bit down on her lower lip and pushed her hips back to meet his.

He groaned and then he was leaning down, his body hot and gorgeous against her back, his hands grasping her breasts as he jolted her closer to him and went deeper, making them both shout out in pleasure.

Mike pounded into her hard and the angle was  _perfect_ , El's hips tilting, her legs almost off the table as he thrust again and again, as they moaned and gasped in unison. The passion and the pleasure was unbearably perfect and El found herself quivering as she keened and panted whilst her body was jerked back to Mike with every delicious thrust of his hips.

" _Fuck_  you feel so good El. So fucking _tight_." Mike grunted, his pounding become more frantic as he gave into his fantasies.

"You're fucking hotter than Princess Leia. My gorgeous princess." He groaned and then slapped her ass making El gasp in unexpected pleasure.

"Do that again," She moaned, pushing her hips back to him as her legs shook from the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

Mike growled and gripped at her ass, his fingers digging into the cheek for a moment before he slapped it and El let out a low moan, loving every second.

He continued with his rhythm, her body trembling with ecstasy as she was completed filled with him. The feeling of him pounding against her hot and tight walls, the sound of his heavy breathing, the feel of his warm skin on hers and his scent in the air was too much.

El cried out in pleasure as her walls started to flutter. "Mike!" she moaned again and again, as he thrust harder, and she could feel him throbbing, knowing he was chasing his orgasm too.

"Mike fuck me! Pound me!" she almost sobbed in ecstasy, wanting to push him over the edge with her words.

"Fuck El, you're so beautiful."

Mike collapsed onto her back, his hands still holding tightly onto her hips, whilst he moved so fast that El's body jolted back and forth in a punishing rhythm against the table. He was stimulating her again and again, and she couldn't take anymore.

"Yes! Mike!  _Mike_!"

El completely came undone, leaping off the cliff into complete and utter bliss. She cried out as her walls tightened around Mike and she knew he was going too by the groan against her ear and the heat of his sharp breath.

"Fuck! _El…_ "

Mike gasped and shuddered as his orgasm hit hard and then he was falling onto El's back, pushing her further onto the table. She didn't mind though, enjoying the feeling of his weight on her, especially when he was still inside.

They panted, unable to speak, unable to even _think_  for the moment as the night flashed through their minds in bright and wonderful memories that neither of them could believe had actually happened.

"El," Mike finally gasped, his head on her shoulder and his lips near her ear as he peppered her skin with soft kisses. "That was the best birthday present _ever_."

El giggled from under him and Mike finally pulled out, pushing off of her body and helping her to turn around and sit up on the table whilst he disposed of the condom.

Mike walked back over to his girlfriend, a loving and grateful smile on his face and a glint of pure happiness in his eyes. He leaned down and embraced El, his arms clutching to her tightly whilst she sighed contently and lay her head on his chest whilst his forehead rested on her shoulder.

"I love you," He whispered before kissing her skin gently. El felt goose bumps erupt from the point of contact and rush across her body.

"I love you too." She sighed happily, snuggling her cheek into his chest and hearing his pounding heart.

"And for the record," Mike began, a smile on his lips that El could feel against her skin. "You are a hundred times sexier than the real Princess Leia."

El giggled and pulled Mike closer to her. They stayed like that for a while, Mike completely naked and El in her costume. After a while Mike begrudgingly pulled away to put on his boxers, but his eyes roamed over El and the desire started to awaken again.

"What?" she asked him teasingly, still sat on the table and swinging her legs over the side as she watched him.

Mike blushed, "I'm just trying to memorise you like this." He admitted, looking bashful and shrugging.

El grinned and bit her lip, knowing seeing her like this was probably the best outfit, if you could call it an outfit, that he had ever seen her in. He obviously wanted to remember it.

"Well, if you want, you could take a photo of us? As long as you keep it safe of course." El said smiling warmly at her boyfriend and giggling at the excited look on his face.

"Really? That would be okay?" He asked eagerly but clearly being respectful of what was acceptable in their relationship.

El nodded and smiled, "of course it is Mike."

He beamed and rushed over to the shelves that littered the back wall opposite the stairs. He grabbed the camera and walked over to El. He leaned down for a loving kiss, thanking her.

"Why don't you put the timer on, then we can get a better shot." El suggested, jumping off the table and taking the camera out of Mike's hands.

She walked back over to the shelves and found the best angle where they would be able to stand up for the photograph. Once she had it set up on ten second timer she hurried back to Mike.

El faced the camera and Mike stood behind her, his arms wrapping around her bare stomach. She smiled for the camera but then giggled as the shot was taken because Mike swooped down and kissed her cheek as the flash went off.

The photo came out perfectly. The laughter, love and happiness of the couple frozen in time. El handed it to Mike and grinned, "now you don't have to imagine what I look like in that outfit." She teased him.

Mike's cheeks went pink and his eyes widened. "I-I don't think about you in the gold bikini!"

El snorted and rolled her eyes, "yeah right." She said playfully.

Mike grinned, unable to feign innocence any longer. "Okay maybe I do..."

The couple laughed and kissed, El admitting to Mike that the bikini was actually really uncomfortable, and he quickly insisted on her getting into her pyjamas. El knew her sleepwear wasn't exactly a gold bikini, but she loved how Mike still gave her that same look, of utter adoration that made her want to melt.

They cleaned up the basement and snuggled together in the pillow fort with Mike setting an alarm for 5am and promising that he would sneak her back to Max's house. They were just started to welcome sleeping when Mike started laughing.

"What?" El asked with amusement, curiosity stopping her from drifting off.

"How am I going to be able to concentrate playing D&D ever again when I know that I've had sex with you on that table, whilst you were dressed as Princess Leia?!"

El snorted and then they were both laughing, laughter that then turned to kissing which turned into touching which turned into making love in their blanket fort. They finally fell asleep, completely spent, satisfied and head over heels in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a very smutty chapter with not much depth, but I hope you enjoyed it all the same :-) Let me know what you thought and thank you for reading!


	34. El's 17th Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El turns 17 and Hopper comes to a few realisations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. They are so appreciated! :-) <3

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

Chapter 34: El's 17th Birthday

 

_November 1987_

 

Hopper woke up on El's 17th birthday feeling melancholy. His love for El had blossomed from her being the strange and dangerous girl with the telekinetic powers who had an obsession over Mike Wheeler; to the young teenager filled with hormones that Hopper did  _not_ want to understand…and now to the beautiful seventeen-year-old who had her whole life ahead of her, and yes, you've guessed it,who  _still_  had an obsession over Mike Wheeler.

As Hopper prepared El's now traditional Eggo Extravaganza birthday special, he felt a pang of sadness when he realised he would only get to do this for her, for one more birthday. He had been in denial thinking that she wouldn't want to go to college, that he would get her a job working alongside Flo where he could protect her and keep her under his wing.

When the brochure advertising University of California, San Francisco came through the mailbox, Hopper had immediately chucked it on Will's bed and assumed nothing more until his step son chuckled saying it had El's name on and not his.

Needless to say, Hopper was shocked. He stole the brochure at first and skimmed through it in his office, trying to see why El wanted to go so far away. He knew she had an amazing time on her road trip to California, but he  _never_  expected her to want to  _move_  there.

He ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his brow, wondering if it was acceptable to chuck the brochure away like it had never been sent. But he knew his daughter, or so he thought, and she would just send for another one, her determined mind not giving up at the first hurdle.

So instead, Hopper bit the bullet and sat down with El in her room, asking her why San Francisco. She told him how much she had fallen in love with the city and how it interested her, from the wide city roads that didn't feel as claustrophobic as she had imagined, to the cultural differences in China Town and the beauty of the bay.

El had then told Hopper how she wanted to become a nurse and he found a rush of pride squeezing at his heart. After everything she had been through, she still wanted to go right back in the lion's den and help people at their most scared and vulnerable times. She was incredible.

"Just don't forget about your old dad." Hopper had choked out as he held El close.

She had laughed softly and shook her head against his broad chest. "I couldn't. I promise."

So now he was making her second to last birthday Eggo Extravaganza and trying not to feel sorry for himself whilst Joyce teased him that he didn't suit the pout look.

El finally dragged herself out of bed, she was certainly a force to be reckoned with in the mornings. Her hair sticking up and wild, her eyes tired with an edge that told you not to mess with her and her usually smiley lips pulled tight. It would almost be comical if Hopper wasn't afraid of her temper.  _And may the teenage years soon be over!_

When El awoke from her daze and remembered it was her birthday, she seemed to perk up enough to smile for photos and blow out the candles on her Eggos. She loved her present of some hair product that Joyce had picked because El had been apparently "dying for one" to straighten her hair and crimp it.

Hopper got an excited squeal, a hug and a kiss on the cheek before his seventeen-year-old went rushing to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready before she had school.

He had wanted to buy her a car seeing as she'd been able to drive for about a year now, but El wasn't that bothered about having her own vehicle. She said there was no point because she only had another year at home before she went to college, but Hopper suspected it had more to do with a certain dark haired, tall and skinny boy who picked her up every morning and brought her home every night.

Speaking of Mike Wheeler, another half hour later and he had arrived, a big bouquet in his hands and a bright smile on his face making Hopper want to roll his eyes. He stood back and listened to Joyce and El swooning at his sweetness, his wife assuring Mike and El she'd put the flowers in water before El waved at her parents and left the house with her boyfriend.

Whilst Joyce was handling El's bouquet, Hopper stood by the window and glared watching El and Mike together in the car. They had just put on their seatbelts and Mike was leaning forward, whispering in El's ear whilst she giggled.

Hopper's jaw clenched, and he scowled wondering what could possibly be so funny. He crossed his arms and looked away with a shudder when he saw his daughter practically launch herself at Mike, kissing him in a way that Hopper wanted to  _permanently_  erase out of his memories.

" _Stop_  spying on our daughter." Joyce's amused voice appeared by Hopper's ear as she pulled him away from the window and then wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him with a smile.

"I wasn't…I was just thinking that we could do with cutting back those bushes by the drive." Hopper lied, cringing at how lame his excuse was. Clearly Joyce thought so too because she rolled her eyes, very reminiscent of the little spit fire  _Maxine_.

"She's seventeen Hop. You've got to let her live her life." Joyce told him seriously, but there was no malice to her words.

Hopper sighed and nodded at his wife, leaning down to kiss her softly. "I know," he said as he broke the kiss. "It's just she's growing up so fast and I worry about her and Wheeler."

Joyce cleared her throat and averted her eyes but didn't say anything. Hopper frowned wondering if she knew something he didn't, and he realised that it was time for something he had been putting off for years, hoping and praying it wouldn't come. It was time for  _the talk_ with his daughter _._

* * *

 

" _Mike_ " El giggled as she tried to walk to her locker before homeroom; the task proving difficult because Mike was stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist and his lips pressing sweet and ticklish kisses to her neck as they attempted to move down the hallway together.

"What?" Mike grinned against her skin. "I'm just trying to give you seventeen kisses for your birthday." He teased making El bite her bottom lip to try and contain the ridiculous love-struck smile on her face.

"Well I think we're on thirty now..." El laughed whilst Mike chuckled against her skin.

"Mmm an older woman…" he teased making El snort and hit his arm playfully.

Mike finally released her and moved to her side, giving her a dopey grin as their fingers laced together whilst they walked to El's locker.

"I can't believe we're going roller skating tonight." Mike shuddered, "did we forget about the ice skating fiasco?!"

El laughed, thinking back to when they were fifteen and had gone ice skating at the town hall's skating rink. They had soon realised that their coordination and balance was  _terrible_  on the blades and after the twelve bruise, they had given up.

"Max  _assured_  me that it's easier than ice skating…" El told her boyfriend as they reached her locker.

Mike sighed and leaned against the cool metal of the neighbouring locker. "Yeah well Max said ice skating was easy…" he mumbled whilst El put in the combination of her locker.

She stepped back just in time as a helium balloon on a white string floated out of her locker and she blinked in surprise to see a small homemade banner had been placed in the small compartment as well as a cake and streamers.

"Something wrong?" Mike asked with a mischievous smile.

El shook her head in playful surprise and immediately launched herself at her thoughtful boyfriend. Her arms went around Mike's neck and he held onto her waist looking pleased with himself.

"Hmm…I wonder who else knows the combination to my locker?" she said thoughtfully, pretending to really try and ponder it whilst Mike just snorted.

"Do you like it?" He finally asked, a sweet smile on his face that melted El on the spot.

"I love it and I love  _you_." She sighed happily, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss Mike's soft lips. He responded enthusiastically, his arms hugging her body to his as they moved their mouths against each other.

Mike slowly pulled away and nuzzled their noses together. "I love you too," he exhaled with a big grin on his face, showing off his boyish charm that made El weak at the knees.

"But I was looking at your locker, and you  _definitely_  need to update the photos of us." He told her, pulling away to point at a few of them.

El scoffed in indignation, "Homecoming was only a year ago!" She looked at the photo, Mike in his black tux looking  _so_  handsome and El in her white tea length dress.

She smiled thinking of what happened on Homecoming night and turned back to her boyfriend. "Besides, it's got too much emotional value."

Mike beamed, also thinking back to that night. He leaned forward and kissed El's forehead. "I understand."

"But we can still take some more photos." El said eagerly, her hands holding onto Mike's arms as she looked up at him.

He nodded and smiled softly, "of course. I need some more for my locker too."

El scoffed, "well as long as a certain photo of me in a certain costume doesn't end up in there." She teased as she caught the balloon by its string and stuffed it back into her locker as she grabbed a couple of textbooks.

"As if!" Mike laughed before leaning down to whisper in El's ear, "I'd never share that photo with anyone. It's all  _mine_."

El couldn't help the pleased blush on her cheeks and bit her lip feeling thrilled as she closed her locker. She took Mike's hand just as the school bell rang through the busy hall.

"Do you um…still have that outfit?" Mike muttered, his cheeks pink in embarrassment at his question as they walked to home room.

El looked up at him in surprise and grinned mischievously. "Of course I do. Why do you ask?" she said trying to sound nonchalant.

Mike cleared his throat and looked down at the floor unable to meet her eye. "Nothing…it's just um…well, Valentine's day is in three months…"

El giggled and shook her head in amusement. She stopped walking and brought Mike to a halt in the process. El leaned up to give him a chaste kiss on the lips, her mouth lingering just away from his.

"Well you've got three months to wait and see if I'll be taking you to a galaxy far, far away…" she said seductively, giving him a quick kiss and dragging him along to home room, not seeing the heart eye gaze he was giving her and the dopey grin on his blushing face.

* * *

 

It was two hours before El's roller skating party and she was busy crimping the strands of her hair that had come loose from her high pony tail whilst singing along to ' _La Isla Bonita_ ' by Madonna.

"Tropical the island breeze, all of nature wild and free, this is where I want to be, La Isla Bonita…" El sang to herself in the mirror as she looked over her outfit. She was wearing black tights, a short denim skirt, a white tank top and a matching denim jacket. She just needed to put on a bit of make-up and then she was ready to go.

There was a knock at her bedroom door and El reached for her radio, turning down the volume and simultaneously shouting, "come in!".

Her dad poked his head around the door and took in El's outfit with a smirk. "Are you going as Madonna or something?" he teased.

El rolled her eyes and continued to crimp her hair. "She _is_  a fashion icon dad…"

"Jesus, you'll be wanting those lace gloves next..." Hopper mumbled as he walked into the room and hesitantly sat on the end of the bed. The duvet was covered in clothes that El had passed aside when looking for an outfit.

El grinned and turned to her dad, "how do you know what Madonna wears?" she asked sceptically.

Hopper crossed his arms self-consciously. "You've either got MTV on or you leave those magazines lying around and I need  _something_  to read on the toilet…"

" _Ew_  dad! That's gross." El cringed, immediately thinking that she needed to bin all of her magazines.

"Anyway, I'm not here to discuss Madonna and her latest trends…" Hopper mumbled before shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

El looked at her dad in the mirror reflection and frowned. "Is this about California again? Because dad we've – "

"No. It's not about California…" Hopper said with a deep exhale.

El who was now starting to feel apprehensive and worried for her dad, quickly put the hot hair iron back onto the heat proof mat and turned to him. "What is it then?" she asked more softly.

Hopper rubbed at his forehead which was slightly sweaty. "You might want to sit down." He muttered before patting the duvet cover next to him.

"Oh my god is mom  _pregnant_?!" El gasped with excitement as she bounced straight onto the mattress next to her dad. She knew they weren't planning on having children, El had pestered them about it before, but surprises still happened right?

" _God_  no!" Hopper laughed, shaking his head with mirth.

"Are you retiring?"

" _Hey_! I'm not  _that_  old!"

El huffed starting to feel impatient and wanting to get herself ready for her party. "Well what is it then?"

Hopper coughed awkwardly and El noticed the blush on his cheeks. "I um…I need to talk to you about Wheeler. Well…um about your relationship…"

El frowned with confusion but then the sweat on her dad's brow and the twitching of his blue eyes made her cringe.  _Oh god. Is this –_

"I need to give you the talk." Hopper blurted out much to the horror of both father and daughter.

El immediately remembered getting the talk from Joyce when she started her period and she tried to stop her dad's misery. "Look dad – "

"No. Kid you've got to hear me out. I know this is uncomfortable for both of us.  _Believe_  me. But we need to talk about this stuff, you know?"

"But dad – "

"No El." Hopper said seriously, giving El his most solemn stare that made her roll her eyes.  _Well this is going to be fun seeing as I've been having sex for almost a year…_

"Okay…okay I can do this." Hopper exhaled whilst he wrung his hands out in his lap, still shifting his position every few minutes.

El sighed and tried to look at her dad seriously, wondering whether she should just drop the bomb shell and get it over with, or listen through this talk and  _not_ get Mike shot.

"So…boys and girls are  _different_  – "

"Dad I know about human anatomy…"

"Shit, yeah I forgot you're like a genius." Hopper mumbled before trying again.

"Okay so um you and Wheeler have been dating for a while now..."

"Almost three years." El prompted.

"Yeah almost three years. And you're both seventeen and you may have these  _urges_ – "

"Dad I – "

"El it's okay. I understand it's natural for you to have these urges." Hopper said, chancing a glance at El who was desperately trying to interrupt him to let him know he  _really_  didn't need to do this.

"When I was your age I was already up to no good. And I mean  _no_ good from like the age of fifteen. It's a surprise I can even show my face around here! Not that Flo's forgotten of course, the old bird…"

"So I just, well I know at some point…your relationship may become sexual and I want you to be prepared." He breathed out, clearly relieved to have gotten that part of the talk out of the way.

"Listen dad – "

"So I want you to _always_  use protection. Don't assume Wheeler has gotten the goods with him. Be responsible."

"With condoms you mean?" El asked impatiently.

Hopper spluttered, and his eyes went wide. "You know about  _condoms_?!"

"Yeah mom gave me the talk about three years ago and I did do Sex Ed in school…"

Hopper gaped like a fish for a moment and there was an awkward silence in the bedroom. "So…what you're trying to tell me, is that I didn't need to humiliate myself with this talk?"

El tried not to smile too much and knew she would laugh if she spoke, so instead she nodded solemnly.

"Why didn't you  _say_  something?!" Hopper burst out, his humiliation written all over his face.

"I  _tried_ to tell you!" El said grinning so much it hurt and shaking from the laughter that was begging to be released.

Hopper's head fell into his waiting palms and El giggled when she heard him groaning in embarrassment.

"Dad it's okay. It was… _informative_." El said softly, patting his arm sympathetically and trying to cheer him up.

Hopper finally lifted his head and El bit her lip to not smile in reaction to her dad's beetroot face. He exhaled deeply and looked at her finally. "Just…when it happens make sure you're safe. And make sure Wheeler never hurts you okay?"

"He never hurts me dad." El assured him before her eyes widened slightly at her own words.  _Shit._

Her dad was looking at her suspiciously, noticing the panicked expression in her eyes and how her words could be construed. They stared at each other for a moment, both of them sizing each other up, seeing who would crack first.

"You…you've already had sex, haven't you?" Hopper asked weakly, sighing in defeat.

El thought about lying for a moment but what was honestly the point anymore? It's not like she would actually _allow_  her dad to shoot Mike.

"Yes." El said, wanting to sound mature and not foolish. She didn't want to fight about this, especially on her birthday.

Hopper stared off for a moment at her vanity table, his eyes unfocused. He shook his head and exhaled an almost shaky laugh. "Damn, Wheeler's got more guts then I thought."

El rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Not wanting to anger her dad whilst he was trying to process this new information.

He eventually turned to El with a frown. "And he's good to you? Like you use protection and he doesn't hurt you?" he asked concerned.

El smiled slightly, "We _always_  use protection dad. And no, he's never hurt me. He loves me."

Hopper sighed and nodded. "I know he loves you kid."

There was another awkward silence and El looked over at her hair irons. "Um dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I continue getting ready for my party?"

"Of course!" Hopper chuckled, shaking his head in amusement and slowly standing from the bed. He looked at El and she was more relieved than she could explain because he didn't seem to be judging her. He only looked at her with love.

"I'm um…I'm glad we had this talk." He blurted out and El scoffed.

"No, you're not."

"Okay I'm not. I don't want to talk about this _ever_  again." He said shuddering and walking towards the bedroom door whilst El giggled.

"Dad?" El called after him before he could disappear out of the room.

"Yeah kid?" He looked nervous as if she was going to question him about the trouble he'd got himself into as an adolescence.

"I love you."

Hopper grinned despite the embarrassing situation he had gotten himself into. He looked at his daughter and she smiled softly back at him. "I love you too El."

* * *

 

Mike knew  _something_  was off when he got to El's house to pick her and Will up for the roller skating party.

When he knocked on the door Joyce let him in with a smile and a greeting, but he was immediately distracted by Hopper who was cleaning out his guns at the kitchen table.

"Michael  _Edward_  Wheeler…" The chief said slowly and dangerously, but with a smirk on his face that alarmed Mike more than being full named.  _How does he even know my full name?!_

"Um hi Hopper." Mike said awkwardly, his palms sweating as he shoved them into his jacket pocket.

"You've got guts Wheeler. I'll give you that." Hopper said pointing the dish cloth at Mike, who was immensely relieved that he wasn't pointing one of the guns at him, even if it was unloaded.

"What?" Mike asked confused, but both men were distracted by the arrival of El and Will talking animatedly until they caught sight of a very awkward Mike and Hopper.

El's eyes widened and she grabbed her puzzled boyfriend's hand. "See you later!" she called to her parents before manhandling Mike out of the front door whilst Will followed behind with a playful smirk.

"Have fun kids!" Joyce called.

"Not  _too_  much fun! Isn't that right Michael _Edward_  Wheeler!" Hopper shouted, but the teens were already outside of the house, although there was nothing wrong with their hearing and Hopper had been pretty loud.

"Why does your dad keep full naming me?!" Mike immediately asked El as they got closer to his car. It didn't help that Will was chuckling, clearly in on the joke.

El sighed and opened the passenger door. "Dad found out that we've been having sex." She said promptly before jumping into the passenger seat, leaving Mike horrified and gasping for breath by the car.

Will got in the back and couldn't contain his laughter at his best friend's misfortune. Mike finally found the ability to move again and joined his girlfriend and best friend in the car. He made no plans to drive yet though and turned to El.

"H-how?" He practically squeaked.

El exhaled deeply and leaned back against the seat. But it was Will who couldn't contain himself any longer. "He tried to give her the  _talk_!" he snorted gleefully.

Mike looked at his girlfriend who nodded solemnly. "What? Why now?"

"I don't know." She said honestly, turning to look at her boyfriend and giving him an amused smile as she took in his pale face and wide shocked eyes.

"I told him I have the talk like three years ago, but then he was asking about sex and I didn't want to lie to him…" El admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

Mike blinked and tried not to choke. "You told him  _willingly_?!"

El and Will both laughed at Mike's voice crack. "He was honestly cool about it. Well as cool as he can be." She finally said.

Mike frowned and looked towards the house. He sighed miserably, "yeah sure. Cleaning his  _guns_  in front of me and full naming me is definitely  _cool_."

El giggled and reached for his hand. Mike looked down at their entwined fingers and he breathed a sigh of relief as her touch grounded him.

"He's only messing with you Mike." She said softly before leaning in with a smirk. Will took that moment to pretend to be looking at something interesting through the window.

"Besides, I would  _never_  let him hurt you." She whispered into his ear before giving the lobe a little nibble and making Mike shudder.

He couldn't help the grin on his face and the foolish expression in his eyes. He was head over heels in love with this extraordinary girl and if he had to put up with Hopper and his weird ways, well he guessed he best just grab a helmet…and maybe a bullet proof vest.

* * *

 

"Wow look at this place." Max gasped as the party, including Jen and Maggie this time looked around at the roller rink illuminated by strobes, a disco ball and florescent lighting.

The lights were otherwise dim in the building, but Mike could make out a small arcade area, a pool table and the bright food and drink facilities with fitted booths. The music was booming around the building, the sound of Guns N' Roses, vibrating off the deep purple walls.

"Why have we never been here before?" Dustin asked with wide eyes as he took in the arcade machines on the other side of the room.

"Well it's out of town and none of us could drive." Will said shrugging, his arm around Jen as they looked around at the space which was already bustling with teenagers and young adults spinning and roller skating on the hard wood floor.

"This is  _so_  awesome." El sighed happily, looking around with awe filled eyes. Mike found himself smiling just from seeing her so excited. He held her hand and caught her attention.

"What do you want to do first? Presents or roller skating?"

"Roller skating!" El answered eagerly, a cute childish grin on her lips. Mike nodded with a dopey smile and rounded everyone up seeing as Dustin, Maggie, Lucas and Max had wandered over to the arcade machines and Will and Jen were looking at the food options.

The party queued for their roller skates and then sat down on the benches, goading each other about who was going to fall first.

"A hundred percent Wheeler." Max said confidently as she tied her laces.

Mike rolled his eyes but didn't argue, because let's face it, she was going to be right.

"It could be me first." El reasoned with a smile as she leaned back on the bench and let Mike tie her laces.

"Yeah, you weren't much better at ice skating." Max sighed as if she was disappointed. Her tone made El giggle before she retold the fateful ice skating escapade to Maggie who chuckled at the story.

"Right let's get this party started!" Lucas shouted, clapping his hands together before moon walking in his skates and making everyone laugh, except for Max who just stared at him alluringly and bit her lip.

' _And The Beat Goes On'_ by The Whispers was playing as El took Mike's hand and helped him onto the skating rink. He put his free arm out to try and balance himself, almost sweating from the effort.

It turned out it was a bit easier on roller skates then it was on ice skates. Well for Mike and El at least. Max got her wish about five minutes into the party when Mike had a spectacular fall, flying head over heels when he'd got a bit too cocky with his skating. But overall, him and El were holding their own.

By the time Katrina and the Waves came on twenty minutes later, Mike was actually enjoying himself and even doing a little robot dance for El's benefit to ' _Walking on Sunshine_ '.

Whilst Max and Lucas zoomed past, Will and Jen were more reserved and skating slowly. Dustin was spinning Maggie around, laughing his head off and Mike was holding onto El's waist for dear life as she started to  _really_ skate, her legs make huge strides around the rink, her smile brightening up the dark room from how much fun she was having.

When she went a little too fast, Mike lost his balance and his skates rolled him forward as he fell, still clutching onto El's waist and bringing her down into his lap on the floor. After Mike got over the  _excruciating_  pain of her landing hard on his crotch and insisting he may no longer be able to have children, El grabbed his hand laughing and suggested they all got some food.

The group took a booth that had been decorated in honour of El's birthday with balloons on the ends, confetti on the table and ridiculous party hats for each person. The waitress brought them large silver plates of steaming and greasy pizza and buckets of fries whilst the party eagerly tucked in.

"Someone get El's presents!" Max said almost bouncing in her chair with excitement. Mike gave her a knowing look, hoping she'd calm down and not spoil the surprise. The group had all got El a small individual present, but they had all chipped in for a joint present that wouldn't just include El but the whole party.

Mike and Will went out to his car where all the presents had been stocked up in the trunk. They balanced the wrapped gifts and bags and made their way back in, both whispering in excitement about the surprise they had planned.

El was sat between Max and Mike as she was eagerly prompted by the group to open her gifts whilst Mike held back the envelope that they all wanted her to open last. He barely paid attention to the other gifts she had been given, but he noticed make up off Max, books from Will and Dustin and a couple of CD's off Lucas.

Mike started to feel a little nervous about giving her the individual present he had bought in front of the others. The present had been inspired by El's new favourite film Dirty Dancing which came out the month before. Mike had been to the cinema with El twelve times because she was so desperate to see it again. He honestly felt like he could recite the  _whole_ film, but it was totally worth it for the look of wonder on El's face.

There wasn't any more time to feel nervous or embarrassed as El ripped the paper off the slim box to reveal a colourful card lying on top of pink tissue paper. El picked up the card in confusion and Mike quickly sat up to explain.

"It's a voucher for six weeks of Latin dance lessons. Um you know like the type of dancing they do in Dirty Dancing?" He said feeling anxious that she wouldn't like it and feeling a blush creep up his cheeks with all his friend's eyes on him.

He needn't have worried though because El squealed with excitement and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she gasped whilst peppering his faces with kisses. Mike tried to hide the bashful smile, but it was seriously taking over his face.

"Will you be coming with me?!" El asked eagerly, her eyes so excited and wide.

Mike's stomach dropped, and he went bright red. That had  _not_  been part of this present! He could literally picture the dance teacher shaking her head in disgust at his dancing skills and chucking him out of the class.

"Um…well…" Mike began, ignoring the shit eating grins on his friend's faces, who were all watching him avidly like he was an exciting television show.

"Please?" El whispered, her doe eyes drawing him in and making all of his defences crumble.

"I mean…yeah, okay. I'll call them and say I want to join too." Mike mumbled before El jumped at him again. He guessed he could live with the jokes and ridicule that was bound to come from his friends if it made El happy for him to join the Latin dance class. And who knew, maybe he'd learn a few moves?

"Okay now that twinkle toes present is out of the way, it's time for the surprise!" Max said jumping up and down in her seat, her eyes so big and her smile so wide that she looked crazy.

Mike rolled his eyes at her behaviour but grinned at El and happily handed her the envelope.

El raised her eyebrow at Mike with a playful smirk on her lips as she slowly undid the envelope, not realising her friends were watching with baited breath.

Mike watched her too and he bit his lip with excitement as she pulled out the tickets and stared at them, her mouth dropping open and her eyes sparkling with happiness. Her hand went up to cover her mouth and she looked wildly around the group.

"T-this…this is tickets to see Michael Jackson's Bad World Tour in March. Is this  _real_?" She asked quickly and desperately around at her friends and boyfriend as if expecting them to say they were pulling a prank.

"It's real." Mike assured her with a pleased grin.

"We're _all_  going El! Market Square Area, Indianapolis!" Will said beaming, unable to control himself.

"And Steve is coming as our guardian!" Dustin added with excitement.

Lucas was next, "and we're thinking of staying the night at Indianapolis after the concert."

"At like a _nice_  hotel!" Maggie grinned.

"El…" Max began, her voice shaking so much that the whole group looked at her in amusement. "We're going to see Michael  _freaking_ Jackson!"

The girls squealed and were hugging, both of them now jumping down as they immediately discussed what songs they thought he would play.

Once the initial shock was out of the way, everyone got out of the booth and El went around the group with glee, hugging each member of the party and practically screaming with excitement.

Mike was the last person she came to and she flung herself into his arms. Mike laughed, only just catching her as she wrapped her legs around his hips and his hands planted on her back to keep her in place.

Her hands stroked at the back of his neck and he beamed at her. "So, you're happy then babe?" He teased.

El nodded, her smile so radiantly bright that Mike's heart was racing. She closed the gap between them, her lips ghosting over his. "I'm  _so_ happy.  _You_  make me so happy."

Mike exhaled in relief and kissed her lips softly. "I love you El."

"I love you Mike." She smiled against his mouth before deepening their kiss. Their tongues met, stroking in a warm caress. Mike could have stayed like that forever if it wasn't for their friends fake gagging next to them.

"Geez stop boning in the middle of the arcade!" Dustin shuddered.

Mike and El rolled their eyes in unison as they leaned out of their kiss. Before El got back down, she whispered to her boyfriend and made a shiver run down his spine. "Want to sneak into my bedroom later and I'll  _show_  you just how happy you make me?"

Mike swallowed nervously, his palms sweating again and his heart about to crack into his rib cage. "Fuck yeah." He gasped out making El giggle.

It turned out that their night of passion in El's bedroom was one of the last times it would be made easy to sneak around for a while.

Two days later Hopper decided that the garden needed doing up and planted thorn rose bushes…only under El's window.

After Mike got scratched up from the rose bush they worked around it. El snuck him through the bathroom window and occasionally through Will's bedroom window much to her step brother's embarrassment and displeasure.

After an incident where Mike almost broke his ankle falling over the trip wire that Hopper had set up near the house, Joyce gave her husband a stern talking to and he finally relented, deciding to turn a blind eye to the goings on of his daughter.

Hopper decided it was time to accept that El was becoming a woman now and could make her own decisions. Even if those decisions included trying to sneak in a very loud and clumsy Michael  _Edward_ Wheeler…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought!


	35. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party all experience their first concert...

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

Chapter 35: The Concert

 

_March 1988_

 

It had been four months since the party had presented El with tickets to see Michael Jackson's Bad World Tour on the 19th March in Indianapolis, and not a week had gone by without  _at least_ one of the party members mentioning it.

When Mike mentioned the concert, it was to discuss which hotel was best to stay at; Dustin was all about the food they would serve at the concert and Lucas was debating whether to buy a silver glove as well as a Michael Jackson themed jacket.

The girls were the most excited though. Maggie and Jen would giggle with Max and El about whether Michael Jackson would do some of his more  _notorious_ dance moves like grabbing his crotch and thrusting. El and Max could barely contain themselves as they pictured what the concert would be like and how it was going to feel seeing one of their idols live.

Disaster almost stuck a week before the concert when Michael Jackson cancelled his St Louis performance due to illness, but the news reporters stated that the singer was insisting he would be well by the time the two concerts in Indianapolis took place.

A stroke of luck took place when Ted Wheeler won one of his golfing tournaments and used some of the money to put Mike and the party up in a nice hotel rather than the run-down motel they were planning on staying at.

He had booked five rooms, assuming Steve and Robin would share and that the four boys would pair off and vice versa for the girls. Of course, known of them mentioned that they were all planning on sharing with their respective partner instead.

Mike and El were ecstatic about the idea of sharing a hotel room. They had rarely been able to sleep in the same bed, only that time in California when they had sneakily swapped with Lucas and Max and the occasions in the pillow fort. But this was a nice hotel with a large room, an ensuite and a big bed. Mike was already day dreaming about the things they could do when they were alone…

"Which pyjamas?" El asked Mike, bringing him out of his day dream. He was sat on her bed whilst she packed her case for Indianapolis the night before the concert. "The yellow nightie or your old Star Wars t-shirt and these sleep shorts?" El added whilst holding up the options to her boyfriend.

Mike looked at them in thought for a moment but couldn't help the teasing and immature smirk on his face. "How about my Star Wars t-shirt and  _nothing_  else?" He asked whilst wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

El giggled and shook her head at his playful flirting. "What if I get cold?" she said, her eyebrow rising questioningly.

Mike shrugged and smiled warmly. "Then I'll just warm you up."

El rolled her eyes but her pleased grin gave away her true feelings. She threw the pyjamas back on the bed and walked over to Mike where he was lounging at the headboard. "You Mr Wheeler are a  _tease_." She said whilst poking him gently in the chest.

Mike laughed and wrapped his hand around hers, pulling her in one swift movement onto his lap sideways. El wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought her closer to his body with his hands on her thin waist and her legs dangling off the bed.

He lifted one hand to her cheek and caressed it gently, his eyes moving hungrily over her beautiful features. "I mean it though. I'll warm you up."

"You  _already_  make me feel warm though." El admitted, leaning forward and nuzzling his nose with hers.

Mike snorted, "what like in a sexual way? Or in a warm and fuzzy way?"

"Both." El said grinning, their noses touching and their breath mingling.

Mike's expressive eyes lit up with love, he didn't have any control over it and wouldn't stop it even if he did. "When is your dad home?" he whispered as his dark eyes slowly glanced down at El's luscious lips.

She smirked, knowing his train of thought. "In like an hour. But Will's here..." She said sighing.

Mike shrugged, "so? At least we're in your bedroom this time."

El snorted and cringed in embarrassment. "I really don't think he expected to see that when he walked into the bathroom." El said shuddering.

"Well he should learn how to knock!" Mike laughed, shaking his head as he tried to suppress the memory.

"You're going to get me into  _so_  much trouble." El exhaled and Mike grinned knowing that she had given in.

"Oh, you bet," he whispered before making El squeal in excitement as he flipped her over so her back was on the mattress. Mike crashed on top of her and their mouths met in a passionate kiss.

Mike felt the heat rising in him feeling El's body against his as he drank her in, filling his senses and inhaling her taste as their tongues met and stroked.

Suddenly there was a knock at the bedroom door and Mike and El jumped apart from each other. "Come in!" El gasped trying to catch her breath whilst she made sure she looked presentable.

Will entered, his eyes going to Mike and then glaring at the couple suspiciously but deciding it wasn't worth the battle. He sighed and smiled at the pair, "El, Jen just rang and wanted to know what you're wearing for the concert?" he said reiterating his girlfriend's message.

Mike huffed silently, feeling annoyed at being interrupted before reminding himself that tomorrow night he would be sharing a hotel room with El and they would be all alone. The thought set a dopey grin on his face and he shuffled back to the head board feeling calmer.

"Well Dustin said it's going to be really warm in there so I'm wearing denim shorts and just a tank top because we're all buying the concert t-shirts, right?" El said calmly, having hopped off the bed to continue her packing. Mike noticed that she packed just the Star Wars t-shirt for sleepwear and he tried to hide his knowing smirk.

"Okay that's cool." Will said nodding and then looking at his best friend. "What are you gonna wear?"

"I'm wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt. I'll swap it over with the Michael Jackson one when we've bought it." Mike said having already packed yesterday…well okay his  _mom_  had done most of his packing.

"I can't  _wait_  to see Max and Lucas." El said with an amused grin as she folded a pair of jeans for Sunday morning.

"Do we know what costumes they've gone for?" Mike asked smiling as he thought about the effort Lucas and Max had gone to and the squabbling the couple had done to choose the ultimate costumes.

"No, they're keeping it a surprise." Will answered before chuckling. When he had finished laughing, he sighed. "Right, well I'll let you get back to your… _packing_." He said with an uncomfortable glance towards Mike when he said the last word. El blushed but nodded silently.

The moment the bedroom door closed, El gave Mike a seductive smile and they were once again tangled up in each other's embrace until five minutes later when the sound of Hopper's truck pulling up ripped through their intimacy.

"Fucks sake!" Mike whined in defeat, his head sinking into the pillow.

El grinned at his moaning and kissed his cheek quickly. "Don't worry. We've got tomorrow night." She whispered to him, perking Mike up enough to lift his head from the pillow and smile at her lovingly.

Hopper chucked Mike out ten minutes later insisting he was distracting El from her packing which he guessed wasn't  _that_  far from the truth.

Mike had dinner with his family and read Holly a bed time story, telling his eight-year-old sister about Michael Jackson and what he imagined the concert would be like. After promising her that he would buy her a t-shirt, she finally fell asleep and Mike crashed onto his own bed.

He looked up at the ceiling and smiled to himself, getting the feeling that tomorrow was going to be one of those memories that they would always remember for the rest of their lives and tell their children about. Mike dreamed that night about his future family with El and smiled in his sleep.

* * *

 

The short journey to Indianapolis was a fun one as the party, Steve and Robin split into two cars and sang throughout the car ride to a Michael Jackson tape, of course.

The city was already getting busy with streams of people arriving on trains, buses and by car. The group drove straight to their hotel and Mike checked them all in at the welcome desk with the details his dad had given him.

He handed out room keys to the group and then they all suggested having a bit of a chill before getting ready for the concert. Steve and Robin who had been to concerts previously, suggested that they be ready two hours before as they imagined they would be queuing for a while to get into the arena at Market Square.

Mike carried El's suitcase and his bag whilst she unlocked the door and held it open for him as he walked in with their things. She closed the door and smiled eagerly as she took in their hotel room. It was all very neutral, painted and decorated in creams and white with oak furniture, but it had a fresh feeling and looked comfy and clean.

El held back her laughter as Mike slung his bag onto the floor, let go off the suitcase and collapsed onto the bed head first. She had insisted on bringing up her own luggage up, especially because she knew it was heavier, as she'd brought a couple of outfits in case she changed her mind, as well as make-up and hair pieces. But Mike being the valiant boyfriend he was, insisted on taking the bags even though he was now clearly exhausted.

El jumped onto the bed next to him, making him lift his head slightly to give her a warm smile that made her heart flutter and her breath catch at just how  _beautiful_  he was. She shuffled closer to him and Mike turned onto his side, his hand running slowly up and down her sweater clad stomach.

She shut her eyes for a moment and sighed contently, just _feeling_  Mike's soft touches and the way it made her skin tingle with anticipation. El could feel Mike's hand stutter to a stop as he leaned in to kiss her. Instinctively, her hand rose up to the back of his head and dug into his curls as their lips met.

This kiss wasn't as urgent as the one they had shared yesterday. It was long, lingering and hot. It made her toes curl as Mike's breath mingled with hers and every touch of his lips on her was purposeful yet tender.

He shifted again so that he was half on top of her. Mike's hand ghosted over her breasts and down her stomach as El panted against his mouth, her body heating up quickly. His hand reached the waistband of her denim skirt and he played with the button for a moment whilst their kiss turned more frantic and needy.

El bit down on his lower lip causing a groan to be ripped from Mike's chest as he finally unbuttoned her skirt and his hand slipped over her panties. She moaned into his hot mouth as his hand cupped her heat before his fingers moved slowly under the panties. His hand on her warm skin caused El to shudder with desire.

Just as he reached her clit there was a loud bang on the door and both El and Mike groaned loudly at the interruption. El was about to tell her boyfriend to ignore the caller until Max's voice shouted from the hall way.

"Stop fucking each other and help me get ready Miss Hopper!"

Mike and El snorted despite the frustrating situation. "She's so polite..." Mike grumbled with an irritated sigh as he got up and looked down at the obvious bulge in his pants. "I best go to the bathroom." he exhaled in defeat whilst El gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Come  _on_! You can bang later!" Max groaned.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" El shouted back as she jumped off the bed and did up her skirt.

"You better _not_  be coming!" Max called back and El almost died of embarrassment. With red cheeks she chucked open the door, giving her best friend a death glare.

Max chuckled holding onto her outfit and make up bag and strolled into the hotel room looking smug.

"So…I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Max asked innocently, but the shit eating grin on her face said it all.

El rolled her eyes and got her make up bag out of the suitcase. "Well Mike's hiding in the bathroom, so what do you think?" she deadpanned making her best friend snigger.

Teasing was soon dropped as the girls became excited all over again about the concert and discussed what make up complimented their outfits. Mike appeared out of the bathroom ten minutes later looking dishevelled and mumbled about heading over to Lucas's room.

It was a good decision on Mike's part, because only five minutes later Jen and Maggie arrived at El and Mike's room to get ready with the two girls. They all sang and danced around the room, practicing some of the dance moves they would do that night whilst shimmying into their outfits.

All of the girls except Max were going to be wearing the merchandise t-shirts so just dressed in plain tops, El in her jean shorts, Jen in colourful leggings and Maggie in a skirt.

Max though was going all out with her outfit. She was wearing tight black pants with white strips down the sides which ran down to white sparkly socks and black heels. She had on a white t-shirt and a sequined black jacket complete with a black hat and one sparkly white glove. To sum it up, she looked  _amazing_.

When the girls met up with the boys and Robin, El gasped in delight at how great Lucas looked too. He had gone for the full-on Thriller look with red jeans and a red sweater underneath a replica red Thriller jacket.

"Looking good stalker," Max said with a flirtatious smirk to her boyfriend who eyed up how amazing the red head's legs looked in the tight black pants and heels.

"I could say the same to you Mad Max." He winked at his girlfriend before they launched at each other and started making out whilst everyone else groaned and looked away.

"You know you're both going to sweat to death, right?" Dustin laughed.

"Totally worth it." Max and Lucas said in unison, breaking their kiss to answer before meeting back together in a tight embrace.

Mike rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around El from behind. He leaned down and kissed her ear before whispering, "we should interrupt them seeing as  _Maxine_ was kind enough to interrupt us…"

El grinned and leaned her head back to give Mike a sweet kiss. "No let them be." She finally said, taking his hand and smiling. "We've got tonight." She winked at her boyfriend who blushed bashfully and nodded.

"Right!" Steve said clapping his hands together to get the attention of the group. "What are we waiting for? Let's go see MJ!"

The party all cheered with excitement and made their way out of the lobby and into the busy street filled with other concert goers. The atmosphere was electric as they all walked in the direction of the Market Square Arena.

* * *

 

"Can I have one extra small, five smalls, two mediums and three large t-shirts please!" Mike shouted to the vendor over the noise of the massive crowd around the vast welcome hall.

"Sure thing, that'll be $187." The vendor called back, and Mike nodded, turning to his friends and girlfriend who were all surrounding him and handing over their dollar bills.

Once the t-shirts were handed out, Mike put Max, Lucas and Holly's tops into his backpack and the group dispersed to the bathrooms to change.

They meet up by the entrance and asked another concert goer to take a photo of the group. Max and Lucas stood in the middle doing different Michael Jackson poses whilst the rest of the party stood either side of them and smiled.

The concert goer was so impressed by Max and Lucas's costumes that she begged for a photo with them which they happily granted.

Dustin insisted they all got hot dogs and Pepsi before going onto the arena floor and then before they knew it they were handing their tickets over to be stamped and finding their seats.

The concert was sold out and according to the news reports there was expected to be 17,500 people descending on the arena. Because of this Mike had been coaching El over the months about what to expect and assured her that she would be near the end of one of the rows.

They had floor seats where chairs had been placed rather than up in the stands. It meant better views and a bit more space to dance. It was an hour to go and the arena was already starting to feel packed, well that's how it felt to Mike at least. He chanced a glance at his girlfriend but breathed a sigh of relief that she was too excited to really feel claustrophobic.

"It's gonna get really loud in here. If you need me just squeeze my hand okay? At  _any_  time, whenever, I'll go outside with you." Mike assured El as they took their seats. He was on the end of the aisle so that El and Max could sit next to each other. Then it was Lucas, Will, Jen, Maggie, Dustin, Steve and Robin respectively.

"Thank you, sweetie," El said leaning in to give Mike a chaste kiss and making his heart feel all fluffy and whole.

"You're welcome." He said blushing because she was just  _so_  beautiful and sometimes it was hard to cope look into those stunning eyes without wanting to act like a fool.

"Programs! Get your programs! $10!" A few of the vendors who were walking around the seating area began shouting.

"Yes! Over here!" Max shouted eagerly, grabbing her purse.

"Do you want one babe?" Mike asked El who beamed and nodded.

"Yes please." She said gratefully.

Mike paid the vendor for a program for himself and another for El. He passed it to his girlfriend who kissed him in thanks.

"You're too good to me." El sighed happily, stroking Mike's cheek and making him grin like a fool. "Dad said you'll turn me into a brat." She added with a smirk.

Mike gave her a mock shocked face. "I  _will_ not!" he teased making them both laugh. He sighed smiling at her and shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I guess I just like spoiling you. You deserve it."

El leaned in again and kissed Mike softly, their lips moving tenderly and always together like a match made in heaven. When they finally pulled away, El touched her forehead to his and smiled so brightly that Mike felt his heart pounding.

"I love you so much." She whispered in a gentle caress.

It didn't matter how many times he heard her say those words because it  _always_ felt like the first time. Those beautiful words sent the butterflies in his stomach into a mad flurry, whilst his heart beat pounded, and his breath caught in his throat.

"I love you too. More than  _anything_." He said softly, his dark eyes on her hazel ones.

All the lights went down, and Mike jumped realising how much time had passed and that the concert was about to begin. The buzz of thousands of people was insane, and everyone screamed loudly with unbated excitement.

Mike grinned at El loving the exhilaration so present in her eyes. "Here we go!" He shouted to her over the noise of the crowd and the whole row all stood up, ready for an amazing night.

* * *

 

El had never seen so many people in her entire life, and whilst the stifling heat in the arena was almost difficult to ignore, she found it easy to ignore the thousands of people because everyone's attention was on the stage.

People were screaming as they impatiently chanted, "Michael! Michael! Michael!" Max and El giggled as they joined in the chanting and then the whole group was shouting his name too.

Deep shades of blue and purple lights pointed at the stage and smoke poured all over the area, hiding whoever was entering the space. The call and movement of thousands of people couldn't break anyone's focus when the drum beat came in and the smoke started to clear to show five men.

El could feel Max shaking next to her as she frantically looked to see which one of them was Michael Jackson through the still cloudy area. Suddenly the man in the centre stepped forward revealing himself as the famous singer and flicked out his hand with purpose as the starting tune of ' _Wanna Be Startin'_   _Somethin_ '' began.

The crowd went crazy and El found herself being swept up in the excitement too. She screamed along with everyone else and jumped up and down watching the performer with avid eyes.

He was in a black and silver studded outfit and exuding confidence. El had seen the music videos on MTV but  _nothing_ could prepare her for seeing Michael Jackson dance live. One minute he was swinging his ankle across the floor, holding his crotch in another minute, thrusting his hips, doing a high kick and then running around the stage, singing amazingly, all the while  _still_ full of energy. He truly was a legend.

It was clear he was having fun and when he sang out to the audience, they all sang back. "Mamase, mamasa, mamakusa!" El shouted back whilst dancing next to Mike and Max. She went to smile at her best friend and realised the red head was crying because she was so overwhelmed at seeing her idol.

El grinned and then threw her arms around Max. Both girls sang out the tune whilst dancing together in each other's embrace for ' _This Place Hotel'_ and  _'Another Part of Me'._

The crowd all screamed and buzzed with excitement as the stage went pitch black for a moment, lit only by a disco ball. The soft melody of  _'I Just Can't Stop Loving You'_ began to play and Michael Jackson stood in a spot light singing softly and with emotion.

El listened to the words and turned to look at Mike, only to realise he was already staring at her. His eyes were watery but filled with adoration as she had a flash back to the first time she had seen him again in 1984. It was that same look of love, of knowing that neither of them would  _ever_  give up on each other.

Mike closed the distance between them and El all but forgot about Michael Jackson as her boyfriend wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her hands went to his shoulders and they swayed to the song, their foreheads together as they stared into each other's eyes. The beautiful lyrics raced into their hearts, deepening their understanding of their love.

" _You know how I feel, this thing can't go wrong, I'm so proud to say I love you. Your love's got me high, I long to get by. This time is forever, love is the answer…"_

El didn't even notice the female singer joining Michael Jackson on stage because she only had eyes for  _her_  Mike as the words to describe him suddenly resonated straight to her heart.  _Soul mate_.

" _At night when the stars shine, I pray in you I'll find a love so true. When morning awakes me, will you come and take me, I'll wait for you. You know how I feel, I won't stop until I hear your voice saying I do. This thing can't go wrong, this feeling's so strong. Well my life ain't worth living if I can't be with you…"_

As the chorus reached its climax, Mike's slightly parted lips caught El's in a romantic and passionate embrace. She exhaled with complete happiness and fulfilment as their lips melted into almost one entity and her heart burst with love.

Her fingers slid into Mike's thick locks and she pulled him closer, missing the whole of ' _She's Out Of My Life',_ too consumed by the feel and touch of her soul mate.

A Jackson melody began to the delight of the crowd and Lucas and Max who had allowed Mike and El's distractions during the slow songs, now shoved their best friends to get their attention. El broke from her kiss, a dazed look in her eyes as she blinked at Max and Lucas, taking in their outfits and remembering where she was.

El giggled almost shyly at Mike who beamed back at her, a very similar dopey expression on his face too. The memorable and fun instrumental sounds of ' _I Want You Back'_ started to play and El heard Dustin gasp from six seats away.

"It's our  _song_!" He shouted with excitement to Lucas, Will and a very embarrassed Mike.

" _No_!" Mike and Will said resolutely.

"Oh come  _on_!" Lucas and Dustin laughed whilst El and Max raised their eyebrows at each other.

"This was our band song. Come on Mike it's about to  _start_!" Dustin pleaded to the paladin who blushed but finally nodded to a cheer from his friends and a shudder from Will who resigned himself to join in.

" _Band_?" Max asked El in confusion. But their question was soon answered as their boyfriends and friends started a little routine together that had clearly been perfected over the years…well except for Mike who was sort of doing his own thing.

"When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around!" Mike shouted out to El's shock and amazement.

"Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd!" Dustin sang, his smile eager and excited as Maggie's jaw dropped.

"But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took." Lucas's soft tone rang through the group as he gave a stunned Max a cheeky wink.

"Now it's much too late for me to take a second look!" Will said getting into the routine and dramatically clutching at his heart whilst Jen giggled.

" _Oh my god_!" Max shrieked with amusement at their boyfriend's enthusiastic little routine whilst Steve and Robin cheered them on.

"This…is  _everything_." El gasped, wide eyed as she watched her boyfriend and friends.

When the song was over Mike looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out.

"That was… _amazing_." El said in awe whilst her boyfriend's eyes nearly popped out.

"You actually _liked_ that?!" he asked gobsmacked.

"Um  _yeah_!" El shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "When were you lot in a band?!"

Mike cringed but seemed pleased at his girlfriend's reaction. "I'll tell you about it later…" he mumbled before they went back to paying Michael Jackson their full attention as the opening lyrics to ' _Rock With You'_ began.

The crowds of thousands were all singing and dancing, not one of them sat down in their seats as they shouted and screamed at every move their idol made. El was captivated by Michael Jackson's performance of ' _Human Nature'_ as he made small and yet purposeful movements across the stage. The beat was amazing, and he looked so joyful as he sang.

The highlight of the show came next for El when the beginning beat of ' _Smooth Criminal'_ began to play. She squealed and jumped up and down with excitement as the legend danced behind a blue sheet that caused a large silhouette of himself in the centre of two similar silhouettes of two of the dancers.

The rhythm and the beat were  _alive_ in the arena and El danced like crazy, her eyes wide and full of awe as she watched the incredible routine and completely let herself go with the music.

Whilst his performance of ' _Dirty Diana'_ was more subdued, it was still mesmerising. The singer stayed by his microphone stand, dancing around it and singing passionately whilst a fan machine billowed his white shirt.

"YES!" Max and Lucas screamed at the top of their lungs as the opening tune of Thriller boomed around the ecstatic arena. Everyone literally went insane for the song, trying to imitate the dance. The lights went down at one point and the famous singer and his dancers' jackets all lit up in a surprising turn that had the crowd screaming more.

Dustin, Max and Lucas had the dance down, completely in step with Michael Jackson and the zombie dancers whilst El, Jen and Maggie were a bit tamer. Mike, Steve, Robin and Will just laughed and did their own version.

Mike insisted El had a break from dancing and screaming during ' _Bad Groove'_ and  _'Working Day and Night',_ handing her a bottle water which she had to admit was needed because she suddenly felt very dehydrated.

At the end of the song Michael Jackson went into a silver shoot and it appeared to take him away, or so the crowd thought until he appeared on the other side of the stage on a crane. Everyone screamed with excitement as the crane came over the audience.

"I  _need_ to touch him!" Max screeched, trying to jump up with her arms outstretched as ' _Beat It'_ started to play.

Everyone was dancing and shouting the singers name as they all stared up at him whilst he sang the song from the crane, waving at the audience who all waved back. He finally made it back onto the stage and the dancers took over for a moment whilst he broke up their fake fight. The synchronisation was incredible and El knew she would  _never_  see anything as spectacular as this again.

It was Max's turn to completely lose it when ' _Billie Jean'_ started playing. The crowd burst with energy and noise, especially when the idol who Max was currently dressed just like, started to moon walk.

El was astounded once again by his dance abilities during the musical interlude. He moved like he was completely weightless and had a talent that El couldn't even begin to comprehend.

The last song was ' _Bad'_ and whilst everyone was clearly loving it, there was a growing atmosphere of sadness that the concert was almost over. Thankfully Michael Jackson surprised them all by giving them an encore.

The beautiful melody of ' _Man In The Mirror'_ started to play and Mike and Lucas insisted that their girlfriend's get on their shoulders.

After a little effort they managed it and Max and El looked at each other, happy tears in their eyes as they held hands whilst their boyfriends kept them safe. They sang their hearts out together, the dark arena filled with warm lights from wavering lighters, surely looking like stars from the stage.

" _I'm gonna make a change, for once in my life. It's gonna feel real good, gonna make a difference, gonna make it right…"_

* * *

 

There was a lot of cheering, screams and shouts for "Michael!" before the superstar finally managed to leave the stage and then there was tears in the audience and people shaking from adrenaline.

The party finally made their way out in a sea of people, Mike keeping El safely by his side, holding onto her hand tightly whilst she held Max's with her free one. The girls were trying to sing but as soon as they all got out they realised that their ears were ringing, and their voices were croaky.

"Jesus!" Dustin coughed before rubbing at his sore throat.

"That was  _incredible_!" Steve tried to shout but his voice came out more as squeak.

"I just want to go  _again_ ," Max practically sobbed, wiping at her eyes. No one had the heart to tease her because they all pretty much felt the same way.

"Wow…that was just… _wow_." El said with wide and bright eyes as she shook her head in amazement. Mike grinned at her expression and squeezed her hand gently.

It was already dark out, but the streets were alive with people singing and dancing as they walked. Lucas moon walked for most of the journey back before Max complained about her high heels and her boyfriend gave her a piggy back ride.

"Ooh that looks fun," El said eagerly, giving Mike her doe eyed expression. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Hop on Hopper." He teased whilst she jumped at his back and he caught her legs. She kissed his neck in thanks and Mike tried desperately to concentrate on walking and not shivering from her warm lips on his skin.

The group all walked up the stairs to their floor and then waved each other good night, not before they all heard Max saying to Lucas, "come here my sex man!" before their door shut. Everyone laughed and shuddered before heading to their own rooms.

Mike had just let El down from his back and was closing the hotel room door when she was jumping at him again, but this time her legs were wrapping around his hips and her arms were holding onto the back of his neck as her lips crashed into his.

Mike responded eagerly, holding her tight to his body and walking her clumsily over to the hotel bed, dropping her onto the mattress and then crawling up her body to meet her eager lips once more.

They gasped and moaned as they threw off their clothes and made passionate love, rolling around the sheets and whimpering in pleasure whilst their hands and mouths wandered.

Sexual frustration had been gnawing at both of them for over a week now, so after the third round they finally crashed onto the messy covers, sweating and panting but with the biggest grins on their faces.

" _Holy shit_ …" Mike gasped with wide eyes, as he tried to catch his breath.

"You can say that again." El exhaled in a shaky breath whilst her chest rose and fell heavily.

"Holy shit." Mike reiterated making his girlfriend chuckle and roll her eyes.

When they finally caught their breath, El lay on Mike's chest with a smirk on her face and he sighed knowing what was coming.

"So…you were in a band?" she teased, and Mike blushed.

"It wasn't exactly a _band_. We were like eight and when that song came on the radio Dustin said that we could be the next Jackson Five…well like four, and then I was like  _absolutely_  not. So, he wanted to prove me wrong." Mike said snorting as he remembered eight-year-old Dustin.

"I think Dustin's right. You could have made it." El said softly making Mike laugh.

"Did you not  _see_  that routine?!"

"Yes I did and you all looked well-rehearsed." She said accusingly, humour in her smile as she looked up at Mike.

He sighed and averted his eyes, playing with the white sheet. "We might um have rehearsed…a few times."

El giggled, her laughter so contagious that Mike got completely consumed in it before rolling her around in the sheet and eagerly swooping in for a fourth round. Needless to say, not a lot of sleeping happened that night.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I hope you enjoyed that! :-) 
> 
> I really try and do as much research into each chapter as I can, to make sure they are as historically accurate as possible. So I got the joy of watching the Bad World Tour on Youtube and researching into the concerts he did in Indianapolis and I hope I gave it justice because it looked incredible! 
> 
> As always let me know what you thought and thank you for reading :-)


	36. The Road Has Many Turns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El realise that not everything they go through can always be together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! A while ago I asked for any requests of what you might like to see in the story or missing moments you wished you had seen, so I'm working on incorporating them into the story.
> 
> There was a request from IVVIX to see how Mileven would deal with a pregnancy scare. This chapter sort of derailed a bit from that, but I hope you enjoy anyway! :-)

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

 

Chapter 36: The Road Has Many Turns

 

_May 1988_

 

It was a Friday night and instead of playing a campaign or hanging out at the arcade, the party were all lounging around Mike's basement flicking through college brochures. The only noise was the scratch of pencils on paper and the occasional turn of a glossy page.

Mike was sat on the end of the couch, using the arm of the sofa to flick through a brochure on MIT, which was on top of another shinny book advertising Stanford University. He felt like he was thirteen years old and had blinked, and suddenly he was having to make all of these big decisions.

He knew the party were all being a little hasty looking at their college choices and starting to draft personal essays so soon, but Mike wanted the summer before senior year to be relaxed and fun, not stressful and tense because they were having to make last minute decisions.

Mike absentmindedly stroked El's soft curls from where her head rested in his lap, whilst she looked up at her well used brochure for the University of California, San Francisco. It had shocked Mike that his girlfriend, the one who had lived most of her life in captivity, was the first of the party to decide where she wanted to go to college.

But then again, maybe she was ready to get away from Hawkins and the memories and dark secrets that it held. What scared Mike the most was being parted from her. After spending practically every day together for almost four years, he had no idea how he was meant to go to a different college and not be around her all the time.

Everyone said a bit of distance might be good for the couple, but Mike never agreed with that notion. He remembered clearly what it had felt like to be away from her for 353 days. Could he honestly do it?

Mike's eyes went to the brochure in El's hands and he frowned wondering whether he should just apply for the same college as her. He wanted to do a bachelor's degree in Biology to later become a teacher and had been researching the best colleges for his specialist field.

Whilst University of California, San Francisco was a great school, it didn't have the same appeal to Mike as it did to El for Nursing.  _But does it matter which college I go to? As long as I'm with her I'll be happy._

Max sighed lazily from the floor and chucked the brochure she had been scanning onto her stomach. "I don't even know why  _I'm_  looking at all of these. I've already decided I'm taking a year out from studies." She said to the group who all nodded in understanding.

Max had made it  _very_  clear that she couldn't wait to get back to California. She hated living with Neil just as much as the party hated to see her going home to that asshole.

What had surprised them all though was when she explained how she wouldn't go and live with her dad, but with her grandma Dotty in San Francisco instead. "She's old and lonely." Max explained with a shrug. "Plus, she's fucking hilarious."

Lucas who had been talking to Hopper about the process of joining the law enforcement career path was revising for the entrance exam to the Police Academy.

"Isn't it a bit early to be revising?" Will had asked him, his head popping up from the armchair where he had already started his draft personal essay for NYU where he wanted to study Art.

"Hopper said it's never too early to prepare for the entrance exam. And if I wanna get into San Francisco Police Academy then I need to start somewhere." Lucas said solemnly, going through a practice test paper.

Dustin snorted, "hmm, I wonder  _why_  you want to go to San Francisco?!" he said dramatically whilst tapping his lip with his finger.

Lucas and Max both rolled their eyes but didn't confirm his very obvious theory. The fact that they were going to be in the same city only reinforced Mike's belief that he shouldn't leave El on her own.

"Where is Maggie wanting to go?" El asked casually from her lying down position.

"Columbia. I've already done the math, and if I get into MIT then that's only like three and a half hours away." Dustin said looking up from his brochure.

" _Only_ three and a half  _hours_?!" Mike squeaked in surprised. The whole party turned to look at him and he suddenly felt embarrassed for his outburst.

"Yeah, three and a half hours. If Jen gets into Brown, she'll be four hours away from Will." Dustin said almost defensively.

"Yep. Four hours." Will nodded as he went back to his draft.

" _F-four_  hours?" Mike choked, rubbing at his suddenly dry throat. He didn't notice El looking up at him in concern.

"What's up with you Mike?" Lucas asked with a frown.

Max snorted, "isn't it obvious? He doesn't want to be away from El. He's got separation anxiety." She confirmed, and whilst Mike was sure she meant to say it in a teasing way, her words actually came out seriously.

_Separation anxiety_. Whilst Mike would have scoffed and said it wasn't true, he realised how  _real_  her words actually were. She had hit the nail on the head and Mike understood that all of the years of suppressed emotions over El's disappearance had caused him to suffer anxiety at the idea of being parted from her again.

The rest of the party went quiet and awkward, unsure what to say when they saw the look of realisation on Mike's face. El dropped her brochure and looked back up at her boyfriend, reaching her hand up to stroke his cheek gently, making his dazed eyes flick to her beautiful hazel orbs that grounded him.

"Um whose up for ice cream?!" Dustin blurted out, clearly seeing that El and Mike needed a minute to talk.

The others all mumbled and nodded in agreement, and practically raced up the basement stairs before eating the Wheeler's out of house and home.

"Mike," El began seriously, her eyes full of concern and tenderness.

"I'm sorry El." Mike blurted out, embarrassment creeping up his cheeks as he hid his face in his hands. "I'm a shitty boyfriend. I'm anxious and so clingy. I'm  _really_  clingy."

He heard El sigh and sit up onto his lap. Her warm hands captured his and she pulled them from his face. Mike kept his eyes shut for a moment, feeling too ashamed to look at her.

"Mike. You're  _not_ a shitty boyfriend. You couldn't be a shitty boyfriend if you tried, because you are honestly the  _best_  boyfriend in the whole universe." El said seriously, but a warm smile was starting to form on her lips.

Mike slowly opened his eyes and looked at El to see her features filled with a soft and understanding expression that made his heart skip a beat. "But I  _am_  clingy…" he mumbled with a cringe.

El chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm clingy too and I get jealous really easily. I want you to myself all of the time and I  _hate_ sharing you." She admitted making Mike's eyes widened with surprise.

"What are we going to  _do_  El?" Mike suddenly gasped as the weight of separation hit him.

El exhaled a slow breath and looked at him with a small but reassuring smile. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I thought you were holding yourself back Mike. So, I…I want you to look at the colleges that you want to go to. Even if it's half way across the world, I promise we will  _always_  be together. I'm not about to give up on us now." She said softly, stroking his cheek and looking straight into his eyes with beautiful sincerity.

Mike sighed and then nodded solemnly. "You're right. I wouldn't want to hold you back either El, I love you so much."

El beamed and leaned in to press a sweet kiss against Mike's lips. He closed his eyes slowly and kissed her back, their mouths moving together knowing exactly what to do as the feeling of love rushed through Mike's veins at the contact.

El slowly pulled back enough to smile against Mike's lips. "I love you too. I always have, and I always will." She whispered tenderly.

Mike couldn't stop the euphoric joy that swept through him at her words and he pulled her close in a tight embrace, just feeling her in his arms and nestling his head into her curls, breathing in her scent.

"Do either of you nerds want any ice cream before Dustin's engulfs the rest?" Max called from the top of the stairs, her head popping around the door.

"Hey! I would have left them some!" Dustin's shout of indignation could be heard.

Mike and El laughed, untangling their limbs and getting off the sofa. Their hands entwined as El beamed up at her boyfriend, "lead the way Paladin."

He smirked and then pulled her up the stairs, his chest warm and fuzzy and his heart pounding. As they all ate, El got ice cream on her nose and Mike kissed it off whilst she giggled. The sound of her laughter went through him like bird song and as he watched her smile and have fun, he knew that he was always going to love her. If they were minutes or miles apart.

* * *

 

El would have stayed in bed early Saturday morning if she could, but today was different. Mike was going out of state for a few days with his parents to visit colleges and she wanted to see him off.

She showered half asleep and then pulled her wet hair into a French braid that Max had shown her how to do a couple of months ago. El fidgeted with her bra, her breasts feeling annoyingly sore and heavy.

El yawned as she padded into the kitchen and chucked a few Eggos in the toaster before going to wake up Will, who was going to come with her and see Mike off.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty," She teased him playfully as she pushed his shoulder gently.

Will groaned but woke up, yawning and rubbing at his eyes. "Morning sis," he croaked, his voice still sleepy.

"Good morning. I'm making us Eggos for the road." El smiled at her brother who scoffed.

"It's like a five-minute drive El…"

"So? You know I can eat Eggos quicker than  _that_."

Will sighed and sat up, "true." He admitted with a sluggish shrug before chucking his sister out of his room, so he could get dressed.

"Michael! Put El down now please," Karen scolded her son slightly as she looked over at Mike who had El's legs around his waist whilst he held onto her, giving her kisses that his mom  _desperately_  hoped the neighbours wouldn't see.

Mike groaned into El's mouth in annoyance at his mom and El giggled in response. They finally broke away, their lips swollen and wet. He sighed and leaned his forehead against his girlfriend's. "I'm going to miss you." He pouted.

El rubbed her nose against his and smiled softly, "I'm going to miss you too. But have fun okay? And what time do you get back?"

"Late Sunday night." Mike sighed.

"Will you be okay to pick me up on Monday for school? Or do you want me to ask Will?" El said considering her options and not wanting a tired Mike to have to worry about getting her to school.

"No, I want to take you!" He practically whined before adding with a smirk and a whisper, "besides, I'm hoping to see you Sunday night anyway. Maybe you can sneak over? Or I can come over to yours?"

El gave him a knowing grin and nodded eagerly. "Super com me Sunday night and we'll figure it out." She promised as Mike beamed in response.

" _Michael_!" Karen insisted again and El exhaled sadly, slowly sliding down from Mike's body and letting a very awkward Will who had sadly heard most of Mike and El's conversation, give his best friend a hug.

Ted locked up the house and then got into the car with Karen. Holly was staying at her grandparents because Hopper had refused to let El stay at the Wheeler's and watch the eight-year-old all weekend by herself, no matter how much she had begged.

Mike was heading over to the car before changing his mind and rushing back over to El, engulfing her in a warm hug, kissing her cheeks and whispering, "see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too." El choked, trying not to cry because she knew it was ridiculous as technically she would see her boyfriend  _tomorrow._

Will put his arm around his sister and they both waved off the Wheeler's, staying in the same position until the car was out of sight.

El sighed, her eyes on the road as she realised how much she already missed Mike. She felt the tears in her eyes and she wiped at them foolishly, wondering  _why_  she was so emotional.

"Want to go to the mall with me and Jen?" Will asked his sister in the hopes of cheering her up.

El sniffed and shook her head. "No thanks. Dustin said he'd treat me to ice cream."

"Okay, want me to drop you off at his house?"

El gave her brother a grateful smile, he honestly was so good to her. "Yes please." She said softly, squeezing his hand as they walked back to Will's car.

* * *

 

"What do you  _mean_  you have never tried bubble gum ice cream?!" Dustin gasped to El from the other side of the booth they were currently sat at in the ice cream parlour.

El rolled her eyes, "I  _mean_ I've never tried it." She repeated feeling on edge. She didn't know if it was missing Mike, exams or the loaming prospect of college that was stressing her out more.

"Well we need to change that right this second." Dustin said eagerly, grabbing a clean spoon, sinking it into his bright blue ice cream that was starting to soften from the heat and then passing the metal spoon over to El.

She eyed up the spoon almost disdainfully, not sure if she wanted to try it or not. Dustin's puppy dog eyes won her over, so with a huff El picked up the spoon and ate the ice cream. She shuddered from the sweetness melting in her mouth and swallowed the dessert.

" _Well_?" Dustin asked on the edge of his seat, his eyes bright and excited.

El sighed and muttered, "it was okay I suppose," before going back to playing with the long spoon that was sinking into her chocolate ice cream.

"What's wrong El? Are you missing our Paladin?" Dustin asked sympathetically, trying to search her eyes for the answer.

She continued to dip her spoon into the ice cream but nodded slowly and solemnly. "I miss him  _so_ much." She admitted before shifting in her seat feeling uncomfortable, her bra was tight, and her body temperature felt too high. Her stomach was queasy, not even the appeal of chocolate ice cream helping. "And I feel…I don't know, like  _weird_."

"Is it that time of the month?" Dustin said so compassionately that El couldn't stop herself from snorting.

" _What_? Do you keep track of that or something?" She teased back, Dustin having finally pulled a smile out of her.

"Actually, I do." Dustin said eagerly, fishing around in his bag for something whilst El's eyebrows raised dramatically on her forehead.

" _Excuse_  me?!" El asked half scandalised, and half impressed.

"Well not just  _yours_ ," Dustin reasoned as he grabbed a planner out of his bag and started to rifle through it. "Maggie and Max's too." He added as he found the current week in the book.

"And can I ask  _why_?" El said with an amused grin, her arms crossed as Dustin studied the planner.

He shrugged and smiled kindly, "well mainly to see if you girls need anything, like snacks or whatever. Also…um to make sure I'm not in the firing line when you all go crazy." He added with a teasing wink, making El roll her eyes.

"So anyway," Dustin began tracing the diary with his finger. "You're on day four of your period, so only a couple more days or so and you'll be feeling well again." He said cheerfully before putting his planner away. Dustin continued to eat his ice cream like nothing had happened and talked eagerly about the next D&D campaign.

El however had frozen in horror. She was meant to be  _four_ days into her period?  _It hasn't even arrived yet!_ Her mind screamed with panic. A sweat was appearing on her forehead and she felt even more queasy. What did this mean?  _Am I preg –_

She refused to even let her brain come up with the theory and instead scoffed down her chocolate ice cream, desperate for a distraction but only making herself feel sick.

When Dustin offered to drive home an hour later she politely declined and said she could do with a walk home to clear her head.  _Understatement of the century._

El was making her way home in almost a daze, wishing more than anything Mike was with her. He always helped her when she was scared, he always knew what to do or say. She suddenly felt very alone with a thought that was breaking her from the inside out.

She couldn't talk to her parents knowing that her dad would  _probably_  have a heart attack if she told him she thought she was pregnant. And Joyce would insist she took a test and El wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

El pulled at her plait nervously and changed her direction at the last minute, heading to the other side of town and not caring how long the walk was.

By the time she arrived at the Mayfield/Hargrove household, she was a sweating and terrified mess. El hammered at the front door desperate to speak to Max.

Mrs Hargrove answered the door and looked surprised by El's appearance. "Hi El, Max is in her room." She said immediately opening the door wider whilst the teenager nodded in thanks and rushed to her best friend's room.

"Max I – " El sobbed the moment she opened the bedroom door, before quickly bringing her hand up to her mouth to supress the squeal of surprise at seeing Max straddling Lucas on the bed, both of them  _completely_ naked and only half hidden by the surrounding bed sheets.

They both snapped their heads towards the noise and jumped at the arrival of El who was now turning her back to them and muttering an embarrassed "sorry!" over and over again.

" _El_! What the hell?!" Max hissed in embarrassment as her and Lucas quickly dressed.

"I'm sorry," El cringed looking at the wall. "I  _really_  needed to talk to you and your mom let me in."

Max sighed, a bit more patiently this time. "That's because my mom doesn't  _know_ Lucas is here."

"And she's not going to find out. I'll go through the window babe." Lucas assured Max, giving her a soft kiss. The sound of the embrace made El sniff, holding back tears as she missed Mike ten times more.

"Okay El, we're dressed now." Max said calmly and when El turned around it was to find her best friend smoothing out the bed sheets with a very obvious blush on her cheeks.

Lucas didn't fare any better, he couldn't meet El's eye and was keeping his hands in his pockets, shifting from one foot to the other.

Only a few moments ago El was ready to spill her worries with her best friend, but now she found herself looking down at the floor, not wanting to say anything in front of Lucas. He seemed to get the message and turned to Max.

"I'm gonna go babe. Call me later?" he asked, his arm around his girlfriend who smiled and nodded.

"Of course." She said softly, leaning up to kiss him goodbye.

Once Lucas had successfully escaped out of the window, Max bounced onto the mattress and patted the duvet next to her for El to sit. She reluctantly walked over to the bed that a little while ago was being used for something  _very_  different.

"Are you missing Mike?" Max asked immediately with an understanding smile.

El bit her lip trying to hold the tears that were threatening to fall. "Yes." She said in a sharp breath, trying desperately not to cry.

Max exhaled and rubbed El's back supportively. "It's going to be okay. He's back tomorrow night." She assured her in a sweet voice that not many people got to hear from the red head.

El sniffed and could no longer stop the tears from spilling down her cheeks. "I-It's not just that." She admitted with a shuddering breath.

Max frowned but didn't say anything, El had her undivided attention and she waited patiently for her best friend to say more.

"My period is late." El finally blurted out before she began to sob.

Max froze in shock for a moment, her breath caught in her throat and she blinked rapidly to try and refocus. "How late?" she asked seriously, trying to break through El's hysteria.

"F-four days." El said shaking as she wiped at her tears.

"El, it could just be  _late_ you know. It might come in a few days" Max reasoned, trying to get the brunette to calm down.

El wanted it to be as simple as that, but now, everything that had been bothering her over the last week seemed to become a symptom. "I've h-had sore boobs and I'm moody and I feel n-nauseous." She sniffled in admittance.

Max pursed her lips deep in thought for a while before asking softly, "have you taken a pregnancy test?"

El shook her head immediately. "N-no. I know I need to take one. But I'm scared Max. I'm  _so_ scared! I want Mike to be here. A-And what if it  _is_ positive? I've ruined his future." She was sobbing again, and Max brought her straight into a tight embrace.

" _Hey_! I won't have any of that El. It takes  _two_ to tango. This isn't just down to you, it's Wheeler's damn swimmers that have got us in this mess." Max huffed whilst rocking El.

"B-but we  _always_ use condoms Max." El gasped, looking up at her best friend from the hug. "I don't  _understand_."

Max shrugged with a sigh of patience. "El they're like 98% effective and I don't know, maybe it broke or something?" She reasoned before shaking her head. "Why are we even  _talking_ about this?! We don't even  _know_ if you're pregnant yet."

El sniffled as Max took her wet face in between her palms and stared down her best friend. "El we  _need_ to get you a pregnancy test.  _No_ exceptions."

El sighed, nodding her head solemnly before she grimaced in thought. "We can't go to Melvard's because Joyce is working today." She moaned in defeat.

"What about the mall?" Max reasoned.

"Will and Jen have gone there today. What if they see us?" El said, panic and bile rising up in her throat.

Max stared off into the distance in thought and then smiled slowly, turning to El. "Do you still have those wigs?"

* * *

 

"Don't say I don't do anything for you…" Max muttered to El as she adjusted her long straight black wig in the rear-view mirror of her mustang from where they were parked outside of the mall.

" _Thank you_  Max." El said almost desperately. Max turned to her best friend and frowned, the poor girl was an absolute wreck. The situation wasn't helped by the fact that Mike was out of town.  _Damn you Wheeler, you sure pick your timing well!_

She reached over and squeezed El's quivering hand. "It's going to be okay El. No matter what happens." She tried to assure her with a confident smile because she knew that even if El was pregnant, things _would_  be okay.

Okay, Hopper would  _definitely_  lose his shit, but Mike would never let El down, he'd be there for her every step of the way, that was obvious. Well, that was unless Hopper  _did_ actually murder him first…

"I love you Max." El sobbed quietly, wiping at her eyes.

Max smiled sadly and gave her best friend a quick cuddle. "I love you too. Right, let's get this show on the road!" She sighed before putting on a pair of dark sunglasses.

"Wish me luck." Max turned to El with a smirk.

"Good luck." El mumbled weakly.

If Max could pride herself on anything, it was that she could be pretty stealthy when she wanted to be, and she hoped that skill would come into play today.

She walked slowly into the entrance of the mall and lowered her glasses slightly, her blue eyes darting around the large shopping centre, trying to look out for anyone she might know.

Almost immediately she spotted Will and Jen, laughing and kissing as they ate fries at the Burger King that was centred in the mall.  _Damn I could go for some fries right about now…focus Max!_

With a suspicious look towards Will and Jen who looked pretty much wrapped up with each other, Max practically sprang towards the pharmacy shop, her head aching from how quickly she was looking around the lobby to make sure no one was following her or had noticed her.

Max exhaled a sigh of relief, walking into the pharmacy, getting a few odd looks for her sunglasses.  _Maybe they'll think I'm a celebrity._ She reasoned with herself.

She looked around the vast shelving aisles and her eyes zoned in on the aisle named ' _Family Planning_ '. Max tightened her fists in determination and walked with purpose to the merchandise.

Her eyes roamed over all the weird products on ovulation and then finally she came across a large display of pregnancy tests. Max turned to look around the shop once more, thankful that it was pretty much empty, except for an older woman in the corner looking at antifungal nail cream and the bored looking shop attendant.

Max wanted El to be sure, so picked up three different brands of pregnancy tests and then went to check El's purse to see if she had enough cash on her. Max snorted when she opened the wallet to see a photo of  _Mileven_.

Her eyes glared at the smiling image of Mike. "I swear to god if anyone sees me buying these Wheeler, Hopper will have to get in line to kill you." She whispered threateningly to the photograph of her friend.

She counted the dollars, then with the three tests in hand, went to go towards the check out. It was then that Max's eyes widened in horror as Maggie and Dustin walked into the pharmacy, giggling and holding hands.

"Shit!" Max gasped quietly, immediately ducking down and doing an almost crab crawl to leave the aisle which Dustin and Maggie seemed to be heading towards.

She just rounded the corner when she heard their voices, they were whispering and snickering. Curiosity got the better of Max and she slowly leaned her head over the edge of the aisle to see what they were up to.

Max immediately regretted snooping when she realised that they were looking at condoms. She had to stop herself from gagging in disgust and quickly crab crawled over to the back of the store where the old lady was still debating her antifungal cream options.

She looked down at Max in confusion and then disgust when she noticed the three pregnancy tests in her hand.

"Can I  _help_  you?" The red head, well currently dark-haired teenager snapped from her squatting position. The woman looked disgruntled, her chin in the air as she walked off.

Max waited five minutes before peeping another look up over the shelves. Thankfully Dustin and Maggie were at the check-out with ribbed and glow in the dark condoms in hand.

It took  _everything_ to not cackle with laughter at their purchases as Max went back to her hiding position and wiped at her mirthful tears.  _I'm never going to be able to look at them the same way_ ever _again._

It was another five minutes before Max made a mad dash to the check out and handed over the tests to be scanned, whilst she gazed outside of the shop window and took a look around the mall lobby to check for any other unwanted visitors.

Max handed the cash over to the shop attendant and thanked them when they handed the products over in a white paper bag.

She left the shop, getting closer to the exit and  _finally_  allowing a big smug grin of success to take over her face.  _I fucking made it!_

"Max?"

_Shit._

Max came to an abrupt halt at the sound of her boyfriend's confused voice. She sighed internally and slowly turned around to look at him. He was staring at her with a slightly gaping mouth, looking over her wig and sunglasses with amusement and confusion.

"H-how did you know it was me?" Max blurted out nervously, unconsciously tightening her grip on the pharmacy bag.

Lucas smirked, "I'd know that fine ass anywhere." He joked making Max roll her eyes behind her glasses. "And I did think I saw your car outside too. I think El was in there but when I glanced again she was gone." He said with a slight far off look as he recounted the memory.

"Well that's um cool. I've gotta go stalker. Talk to you later." Max said in a hurry, already turning away.

"Wait!" Lucas called and annoyingly walked into step with her because his damn tall legs carried him further.

"Look stalker, this isn't the time. I've got places to be." Max mumbled, keeping her eyes on the exit.

Lucas frowned and looked at her wig again. He reached for her wrist bringing them both to a stop. "Max what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing." Max said quickly,  _too_  quickly.

Lucas's suspicious glance lowered down to the bag. "What's in the pharmacy bag?"

"Nothing for your concern!" Max shouted, feeling a sweat appear on her brow. She knew that if Lucas looked in the bag then he'd immediately think that the pregnancy tests belonged to her.

Lucas laughed and made a grab for the bag which Max quickly swiped away before turning a glare on her boyfriend, who immediately stopped chuckling.

"Lucas Lesley Sinclair if you look in that bag so help me  _god_ I will  _never_  have sex with you again!"

Just as she suspected Lucas's hand immediately snapped away from the bag and he put his hands up in surrender. "Woah, okay I won't look! Also, you  _know_  my middle name isn't Lesley, right?"

Max ignored his sentence, too relieved that he hadn't caught sight of the stupid colourful boxes.  _Mileven owe me their first-born child for this._

"But can you tell me why you have a wig and sunglasses on then? And remember friends don't  _lie_  Max." He told her, promptly making her guilty with their damn party rules.  _Yeah friends don't lie, but girlfriends fucking do._

"It's antifungal cream okay?! For um…for El's feet. You know what track team is like!" Max laughed nervously before continuing with her lie. "El was too embarrassed to get it herself and I said I'd go in for her, as long as I was in costume. Because who seriously wants to be caught buying antifungal cream?!" She finished with another fake chuckle.

Lucas still looked suspicious but nodded in defeat, clearly not wanting to start an argument over something so stupid.

"Well anyway, I best get back to El. She's probably hiding in the footwell of the car by the sounds of it." Max said briskly and almost business like.

Lucas laughed and nodded. "I'll see you later babe" he said in amusement, leaning forward to play with her wig before giving her a kiss. Max clung onto him for a moment, appreciating him and relieved that he was going to pry any further.

"I love you stalker." Max sighed happily, giving him a smirk.

"And I love you Mad Max, and all your crazy ways to be an amazing friend." He said with a warm grin that made Max blush.

When she got back to the car it was indeed to find El crouched in the footwell with her knees up to her chest and looking around shiftily. She only seemed to relax when she saw Max.

"You have  _no_  idea what I've just been through to get these for you." Max shuddered as she put her seat belt on.

El climbed back into the seat and then reached for Max, bringing her into a tight hug. "Thank you Max. Thank you  _so_  much." She exhaled some of her anxiety.

"You're welcome." Max said pulling off her wig and starting the car. She didn't talk again until she was pulling away from the mall.

"But before you even _consider_  taking those tests, I need to tell you some gossip about Dustin and Maggie and then you need to know that the next time you see Lucas, he um might ask you how your fungal infection is doing…"

* * *

 

El had wanted to take the pregnancy tests the moment she got home with Max, but fate seemed to intervene. She tried the first one, locked in the bathroom with her best friend. She was so nervous that she peed on the stick for a lot longer than the five seconds and ended up ruining the test.

"That's impressive breaking a pregnancy test." Max said looking down at the completely blank screen.

After that first test, El couldn't pee  _at all_  for three hours, despite Max fuelling her with water and juice. And when she was finally able to take it, her dad arrived home.

El realised in that moment that she was only meant to take this test with Mike, so hid them in her room and had an afternoon of moping around with Max, watching Dirty Dancing and eating out of a pint of Ben and Jerry's.

She cried some more, her best friend cuddling her while she wailed about ruining her future, having had it all planned out and now having to change  _everything._

"M-Mike's looking at colleges right  _n-now_  and I'm going to hold him back!" El sobbed whilst Max patiently tried to reassure her that wasn't the case.

Max rang Lucas to tell him she was staying over at El's and the two girls fell asleep together. And whilst it wasn't Mike's hold, having a snuggle with Max was still nice. She loved her best friend who had clearly proved her loyalty and friendship a million times over.

El finally managed to get some sleep, a little relieved smile on her face knowing she always had Max. More than her best friend, her _sister_.

The next day the nerves were back with a vengeance. Her mind ripe with images of Mike's horrified face when she told him she was pregnant. She imagined him getting acceptance letters to the most prestigious colleges and having to decline because he was going to be a father instead. And then she imagined the look of disgust on Karen and Ted's faces, them shouting at her for ruining their son's future.

She pictured her dad chasing after Mike in outrage and what would happen if Mike decided that El and a baby was too much, and he'd prefer to leave them and go to college.

El wiped at her tears whilst the warm waters of the shower got rid of the evidence of her worries and anxieties. She couldn't let her dad and mom see her like this, they'd know instantly something was wrong and El didn't know how long she'd be able to keep this a secret.

There was a  _very_  small part of her brain that whispered to her, telling her that there was a chance the pregnancy test could be negative. But the more nauseous she got, the more her hope started to die.

Max tried to distract her for most of the day, the girls taking a walk to the quarry, re-organising El's closet and having a girly movie marathon.

At 9pm Max sighed saying she had to get home or her mom and Neil would get mad. El understood and couldn't explain to her best friend how much her support meant to her. She hugged Max, trying to hold back the tears of gratitude and once again told her how much she loved her.

Just after 10pm El was sat on her bed, super com next to her and biting the skin around her thumb in a nervous trance.

"El? El are you there?" Mike's voice called through the super com and El almost collapsed into tears at the relief of hearing her boyfriend's soothing voice.

El grabbed at the super com. "Mike? Mike I've missed you  _so_  much!" she immediately gasped, her heart pounding as adrenaline rushed through her veins.

"I've missed you too babe. It's been horrible without you, not hearing your voice or seeing you. Do you want me to come over? Or I can bring you to mine?" He asked in a static rush.

"Come over here, if that's okay? Dad's working the night shift so he's not around." El assured him, knowing that the absence of her father would help Mike make a decision.

"I'll be ten minutes." He said quickly and El's quivering heart swooned as she heard the smile in his voice. He sounded so happy and she was about to ruin  _everything_.

El ran a shaky hand through her hair and got off her bed, pacing her bedroom for a moment whilst her thoughts once again took over her being. After a while, she took a deep breath and tip toed outside, so she was sat on the porch and ready to welcome Mike.

She saw his car coming down the drive and as usual he parked it a small distance from the house, so the sound of the engine couldn't be heard. El tried to control her breathing, torn between utter panic and utter relief that he was here.

Mike's silhouette appeared and El stood up, walking down the rest of the steps, impatiently ready to see him. The moment he got closer and the moonlight hit his face, basking in his beautiful features, El began sobbing.

"Babe what's wrong?" Mike called with worry, rushing to her just as she ran to him. She crumbled in his waiting arms, crying into his warm chest, inhaling his familiar scent that made her feel safe and at home.

She couldn't speak for a while and Mike just held her, his arms like the softest blankets and his heart beat under her ear lulling her into a sense of security and peace. His cheek was laying on her curls and he would occasionally lean down to kiss her forehead and murmur words of love that brought her strength and courage.

Slowly, El pulled away from Mike's chest and looked up at him. She became momentarily distracted by his beauty, the slope of his nose, the sharp cheekbones, the red lips and the dazzling starry eyes.

"W-we need to talk." El tried to say calmly but her shaking voice was giving her away.

Mike frowned, looking nervous and anxious but nodded his head all the same. He took her hand and let El lead him quietly into the house and to her bedroom where they both sat down on the edge of the bed.

El knew Mike was looking at her expectantly but all she could do was look down at her hands that she was wringing together in her lap. Eventually he put his hands over hers, stopping their movement before his thumbs stroked the back of her hands.

"Whatever it is El, you can talk to me.  _Always_." He whispered softly, causing El to look up at his face and see the love and strength in his eyes that gave her the ability to talk.

"Mike I'm…I think I  _might_ be…" El was trembling, Mike's hands on hers the only thing keeping her from falling over. She gulped and took a deep breath, "I think I might be pregnant."

There was complete silence for a moment, not even a breath could be heard as El's eyes beseeched Mike's for his reaction. His dark eyes had widened, and his mouth had fallen open slightly but otherwise he looked frozen.

His shock only made El cry more, she looked down at their joined hands and shuddered with her tears.

" _P-Pregnant_?" Mike asked in a hoarse voice as his breath finally came out of his frozen lungs.

El sniffled and nodded her head in shame. One of Mike's hands released from her grip and he lifted it to her chin, gently moving her face up to look at him.

His eyes were imploring her, he looked lost and confused and it broke El. "Are you sure?" he finally whispered.

El shook her head, "n-no. I have the symptoms and my p-period is late. But I've not taken a test yet." She sobbed.

Mike nodded, his eyes wide. "Do you have a test?" he choked out, gulping.

El looked at him and nodded, "I've got two. Well there was three, but I messed one up…" she rambled foolishly.

"What? How?" Mike asked confused.

"It doesn't matter. Just…do you think we should do the others now?" She said sniffing and gasping as she tried to control the flood of tears.

Mike raised his hand to her face and slowly wiped away the tear tracks with the utmost care and affectionate. "If you're ready to." He said in a soft whisper.

El leaned into his hand, closing her eyes and soaking in his affectionate before nodding her head in agreement.

She grabbed the tests which were hidden at the bottom of her underwear draw and then took Mike's hand, both of them tip toeing to the bathroom.

Whilst El tried to pee and not ruin the tests this time, Mike leaned against the sink staring at his reflection in the mirror, his skin even more pale than usual.

"Okay," El said exhaling a heavy breath as she laid the two sticks onto the bathroom counter and washed her hands.

"How long?" Mike whispered, picking up the box to look for himself.

"Three minutes." El said answering anyway, drying her hands on a fluffy white towel.

Mike nodded, his jaw tight and his leg bouncing in nerves whilst he set a timer on his watch. He caught sight of El looking forlorn and he sighed.

"Come here babe," He said softly, his arms open and welcoming. El sank immediately into them and tucked up as close to Mike as humanly possible. A fresh round of tears sprang from her eyes whilst her boyfriend slowly rocked her in comfort.

Mike's chin rested on top of her head and she could feel his heart pounding. El bit her lip in guilt and couldn't help the words that spilled out of her. "Do you…do you hate me?" she asked in a weak voice.

Mike's body practically jolted at her question. " _What_?! Of course I don't hate you! I could  _never_ hate you El!"

El felt herself being pulled out of the embrace by Mike, whose hands had moved to her shoulders as he looked down at her firmly. "I  _love_  you El. Fuck, I'm  _so_  in love with you. If that test is positive it won't  _ever_ change that. How could it? You could be…you could be carrying my,  _our_ baby." He said in a choked voice and El was stunned to see he wasn't mad at all.

"Y-You…you don't mind if the test is positive?" El gasped in shock, her eyes wide as she looked up at her boyfriend.

"Well, I mean I was  _hoping_ this wouldn't happen until we were married and had good jobs. And yeah it would change things like college and stuff. But I love  _you_  and I would  _love_  our baby." Mike said gently stroking El's wet cheek.

"I'd be holding you back Mike. Everyone would hate me." She blurted out, shuddering from the overwhelming emotions.

Mike shook his head and smiled slightly, "that's bullshit El. No one would _hate_  you. Hopper would probably hate  _me_." He said before adding in contemplation, "shit, he'd  _kill_ me actually…"

His words broke through El's panic and she found herself chuckling softly at his words which caused a warm grin to erupt on Mike's soft lips that she was finally calming down.

He leaned forward, their foreheads resting together. "Whatever that test says El, you're  _always_  my number one priority. If it's positive, then we'll make a few changes and we'll figure it out okay? And if it's negative, we'll carry on as we are…and maybe get better protection." Mike said, smirking slightly at his last remark.

El couldn't help but smile because it was  _Mike_  making her smile,  _Mike_ making her happy and  _Mike_  telling her that they would figure it all out and everything  _was_  going to be okay.

"Michael Edward Wheeler I love you  _so_  much." She gasped out in love, leaning up on her tip toes to press a longing kiss to her soul mate's lips. Mike smiled against her mouth and then wrapped his arms around her once more, protecting her from the worries of the outside world.

Mike's watch timer went off and he quickly dismissed the ringing by turning a button and looking down at El nervously. "You ready?" He choked.

El took a deep breath and slowly nodded, "yes." And she was ready, because she  _knew_  Mike was by her side no matter what.

She grasped his hand and they hesitantly walked towards the bathroom counter, slowly peering at the two tests.

El's eyes didn't immediately go to the test with the one line, her gaze drawn to the more expensive one that boldly stated  _ **'negative'**_.

The relief washed over El like a wave and her breath came out in one hoarse gasp of elation. She heard Mike let out a similar noise and then they stared at each other, beaming.

"I'm not pregnant." El exhaled out in relief.

"You're not pregnant." Mike smiled before pulling her abruptly into a passionate kiss.

Things could have easily turned steamier, but Mike slowly pulled away, chuckling that they didn't want to cause a  _positive_  test result after all of the stress El had been under.

El wholeheartedly agreed but still asked Mike to go to bed with her, wanting him to hold her, because after all, she had missed him so much the past two days. He told her all about his trip to the different colleges and seemed to be beaming, desperate to tell her something.

"What is it?" She asked him with a chuckle, finally feeling as if a million weights had dropped off her shoulders.

"Well I think I've found the college I want to go to. Stanford University." Mike said bracingly before quickly adding, "I know it's like really hard to get in, but my GPA is pretty good, and I just loved it there El." He sighed, a far off look on his face that made El smile and stroke his cheek.

"If anyone can get in Mike, it's you. You are _so_  smart." She whispered in a loving caress that earned her an affectionate kiss.

"You wanna know another great thing about Stanford?" Mike said smirking slightly in boyish amusement.

"What?" El asked playfully, nuzzling his nose with hers.

"It's like forty-five minutes away from the University of California, San Francisco." He said teasingly, making El chuckle.

"Hmm, I think we could live with that." She said beaming, looking at his starry eyes and just  _knowing_ that this amazing and beautiful man had her whole heart.

Two days later, with the worry of Mike being gone out of the way and the relief of knowing she wasn't pregnant, her period of course arrived. The nauseous caused because of the anxiety and the soreness of her boobs just a normal part of that time of the month.

Dustin was not so happy when he learned of her late period, mumbling that it had messed up his planner as he scrambled to update El's menstrual cycle days.

Max had been over the moon that her best friend wasn't expecting the Wheeler spawn and took great pleasure in attacking Mike with her shoe, exclaiming that he had  _no_ idea what she had subjected to having to get those pregnancy tests and he owed her fries.

Just as Max had suspected, Lucas with a grimace on his face had asked El how her feet were doing and if the fungal infection had cleared up. She had only just kept a straight face, assuring him she was doing just fine now.

Three weeks later El, Mike and Joyce went to the clinic and saw a doctor who explained different protection methods to Mike and El. In the end, El decided to go for the pill, feeling like she had made the best decision for her body.

As they approached the summer with a confidence of knowing where they wanted to go to college, the anxiety over being separated was slowly leaving Mike and El as they tried to gain some independence.

Mike used his job at Radio Shack as his alone time and El got a job at Benny's for her own alone time, though of course that didn't stop the party coming in to eat and her dad appearing at any given moment for coffee and contemplation.

El felt like she was finally getting the balance right and started to day dream of the memories her and Mike could make in California, both individually and together. She couldn't help but smile as she thought,  _only a year to go!_

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! It's been a few chapters now since some smut and next chapter is the group's first high school party, so expect some smut!
> 
> Someone has requested Mileven's first time without using a condom, so just to assure you that will be one of the chapters in the missing moments series, in case you were wondering now that El is on the pill. 
> 
> Guys we are in the single digits now. 9 chapters left!


	37. The High School Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the party's first High School Party and El wants the full experience...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thank you for your feedback on the last chapter, I appreciate it so much!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. I can't say I'm 100% happy with it, but hopefully it'll be received okay! 

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

Chapter 37: The High School Party

 

_August 1988_

 

It was the height of summer; the party were all sat around a picnic bench in their wet swimsuits which were starting to dry under the blazing sun. They were at the community swimming pool and licking ice cream out of waffle cones, their fingers sticky from the melting dessert.

Mike and El were still in the water playing with Holly whose swimming skills were getting better every time her brother and his girlfriend brought her to the pool. The rest of the party could hear Holly's squeals of happiness and excitement whilst Mike swam after her pretending to be a crocodile.

"They're so cute." Dustin grinned watching them as he bit into his waffle cone.

"They really are." Maggie agreed with a smile as she leaned her head on Dustin's broad shoulder.

The party continued to watch Mike, El and Holly for a moment before Max turned to the others and lazily licked at her ice cream. "So, what's the plans for this weekend?"

Lucas shrugged, his arm around Max and his head resting on the top of her red locks as the heat made him drowsy. "Arcade?" he suggested lazily.

"No. We go there too much." Max insisted.

Will snorted, "coming from  _you_  MadMax?!" Jen was snuggled into his side and seemed to be debating whether or not to suggest something.

"The movies?" Maggie proposed, looking around at the group with bright eyes.

"We've already seen Beetlejuice like seven times now." Lucas mumbled, nuzzling his head more comfortably into Max's hair whilst she tried to swat him away.

"Jen have you got any suggestions?" Max asked the pretty brunette who was definitely pondering something if the frown on her face was anything to go by.

She blushed slightly at everyone's attention on her and bit her lip before speaking. "Well there's something that we could do this weekend that's a bit different." She began looking around at all of the attentive faces.

"Alana Lodge has invited me to a party this weekend at her house. It's sort of like a 'welcome to senior year' kind of thing. And she told me that all my friends can come too. I didn't mention it sooner because I didn't think anyone would want to go." Jen said softly.

Dustin snorted, "you've got that right. We definitely wouldn't want to go." He shuddered even at the thought.

"Why not?" Maggie asked her boyfriend with a slight frown on her face.

"Babe, us nerds and the popular kids don't mix." He said calmly.

"That's not entirely true. Jen and Maggie are both popular  _and_ me and El." Max said with a slight smirk whilst her boyfriend rolled his eyes.

"Dustin's right. We don't belong at those kinds of parties. They'll only be thinking 'what the hell are the nerds doing here'." Lucas said with slight disdain at the painful memories over the years inflicted by the likes of Troy and Stacey.

"Well Alana was fine with me inviting you all, so I don't think people would be questioning why you're there." Jen said kindly, her eyes flicking to her boyfriend and trying to give him a smile filled with reproach hoping he'd cave.

Will shifted uncomfortably. It was clear he didn't want to go to these kinds of parties, but he also knew all the sacrifices Jen had made to be with him, even if  _she_  didn't call them sacrifices.

"I mean…how bad could it  _be_  if we went?" Will finally said reasoning with his friends before giving Jen a warm encouraging smile.

"I think it would be really fun actually." Max said in thought.

"What would be really fun?" El asked walking up to the party whilst she ruffled her long hair in her towel trying to dry it slightly. Mike was at the concession stand with Holly on his shoulders, getting ice cream cones for his two girls.

"Going to a party this weekend." Maggie said bursting with excitement whilst Dustin cringed, his mind still set.

"We've been invited to a party?" El asked in amazement, her eyes darting between each of her friends for confirmation.

"Yeah Alana Lodge has invited us. It's at her parent's house this Saturday while they're away." Jen said smiling at El who took the end seat of the picnic bench next to Dustin.

"So, are we going then?!" El asked the group eagerly.

"Yes," Maggie and Max spoke in unison whilst Dustin and Lucas said a resolute "no".

"Why no?" El scoffed at her friends who immediately erupted with their reasons why, explaining about the type of people at the party and how they've never been invited before, so why now.

"I think you're reading too much into it." El said with a chuckle. "It's just  _one_ high school party. We might actually have fun and it's something to tick off the list. One of those things they do in the movies and on tv. I'd like to think I ticked off the experience with my  _friends_."

Dustin and Lucas started to waver under El's innocent and yet not so innocent reproach. Thoughts of their friend getting the whole high school experience nicked at their conscious and it would only be a matter of time before they caved.

It took Dustin thirty more seconds. "Okay, okay _fine_! I'll come." He huffed whilst Maggie gleefully squealed and thanked him with an enthusiastic kiss.

Lucas hung on for another minute but having Max's piercing blue eyes  _and_  El's bambi eyes on him was too much. "Fine! We'll go." He sighed in defeat whilst his girlfriend smirked at his lack of resolve.

Jen who seemed happy that everyone was deciding to come to the party, turned to her boyfriend. "Are you sure you want to go?" she whispered to him, their fingers entwined.

Will looked at her, his dark green eyes bright and warm as he took her in. "Yeah, I want to go with you." He said quietly back with a beautiful blush on his cheeks.

Jen beamed and leaned up to kiss him, the touch of his lips sending electricity straight to her pounding heart. When they pulled away, Will stroked her cheek gently and kissed her again, nuzzling their noses whilst they drifted off into their own little world together.

"So, we've just got Mike to convince then." Dustin said with a sigh, his eyes looking over at their tall friend who was now walking over with Holly on his shoulders, her ice cream cone dripping the dessert into Mike's black floppy hair.

"Good luck convincing Mike." Lucas scoffed. "He'll be the one most against going to a party."

El watched her boyfriend, water droplets still dripping down his well-toned chest. She bit her lip as a heat that had  _nothing_  to do with the weather started to rise within her.

"Let me handle Mike." She told her friends who cringed and made vulgar suggestions. But she wasn't listening or looking at them, too hypnotised by her boyfriend.

* * *

 

That afternoon Mike and El were relaxing on the La-Z-Boy with two fans pointing at them. They were in their usual position, Mike lying back on the fabric chair and El lying against him, using his chest as her pillow.

Mike didn't care that her additional warmth was almost too much on the hot and sticky August day, he'd rather melt than separate from her.

He had his eyes shut and listened to El's gently humming, the melody so beautiful and soothing that he knew he could drift off at any second. The only thing stopping him was hearing his mom bustling around in the kitchen and talking to Holly.

"Michael?" Karen called, making Mike snap open his bleary eyes to see his mom stood in the living room doorway, holding a rather reluctant looking Holly's hand.

"Yeah?" he answered lazily whilst El shifted against him, paying attention to Karen more than he was.

"Me and Holly are going to the store. Do you need anything that's not on the list?"

"No, I'm good. I'm assuming popsicles are already on the list?" Mike asked with a grin.

His mom nodded amusedly. "Of course." She turned her attention onto El and smiled warmly at her son's girlfriend. "El honey do you want anything?"

"Eggos?" El asked sweetly whilst both Mike and Karen smirked.

"Oh, don't worry honey, I've already got Eggos on the list." She said giving her an affection wink. "I'll be back in like half an hour."

They waved his mom and Holly good bye and just as Mike was about to close his eyes again, El turned around in his lap and he eyed her suspiciously.

"Hmm," she hummed whilst tapping her chin in thought. "What can we  _possibly do_  in half an hour?" Her eyes were alive with mischief, mixed with a knowing smirk on her perfect lips.

Mike chuckled at her teasing smile and bit his lower lip, his heart racing as he stared at her. His eyes locked on hers and he felt them get darker as El crawled up his body slightly, to get closer to his face.

Their noses touched, and their breath ghosted over one another, their eyes never leaving the others. Mike could feel heat beginning to pool to his lower half and he gulped, seeing the lust filling El's hazel eyes.

He just barely brushed his lips against hers and smirked. "Maybe _twice_  if we're quick…" He whispered against her mouth and felt her breath hitch in anticipation.

"What are we waiting for?" El said eagerly with a sexy little grin that made a raw passion rip through Mike's body.

They hurried off the La-Z-Boy clumsily, in a rush to feel some relief from the sexual tension building between them. Mike took El's hand, fully intending on pulling her up to his bedroom, but she shook her head and with a mischievous smile dragged him towards the kitchen.

Mike's confusion ended when El hopped up on a cool counter and bit her lip seductively. "I've been wondering what it'd feel like for you to fuck me on here." She whispered.

Mike spluttered, his heart racing and all of the blood blazing straight down to his growing erection. His pupils were increasing rapidly, and his breath was quick and harsh. "You're about to find out." He said in a low voice as he walked with purpose over to his eager girlfriend.

Their lips crashed together in a furious passion. El gasped in delight as she wrapped her bare legs around Mike's hips, bringing him closer to the counter as she shuffled closer to the edge.

He jutted his hips against hers, desperate for some release as they kissed hungrily, their tongues stroking and their breath heavy with every touch. Mike's lips moved to El's neck and she leaned her head back to give him better access.

He licked and sucked at her dewy skin whilst she panted against him, her chest brushing his and causing goose bumps to erupt over his skin. One of Mike's hands was flat on the counter, bracing his body whilst he leaned over El, and the other was on her lower back, pulling her closer.

El's fingers were tightly knotted in Mike's hair and he groaned with desire every time she pulled on it, causing an animalistic lust to be fulfilled within his body at the passionate pain. He nibbled at her collarbone in response and El keened against him, the sounds of her moans going straight to Mike's erection.

Feeling hungry and desperate, his hand from her back ran up her bare leg, up her soft thigh and underneath her skirt. He reached her panties and El moaned loudly, leaning back even more as Mike cupped her heat, rubbing her through the thin material.

"I need you now Mike," El gasped, writhing slightly with the pleasure that was building inside of her. He looked up at her, taking in her blown eyes and her swollen lips as his fingers dug into her panties and pulled them hurriedly down her thighs and off her legs.

They were too in the moment, too wrapped up in their needy lust to care about their clothes. They could just work around them. El leaned forward, her fingers making quick work of Mike's shorts, pushing them down along with his boxers, enough to release his eager erection.

Mike attacked El's neck again whilst she gasped in anticipation, her scent so overwhelming that he just couldn't get enough as his hands gripped at her skirt and bunched it, shoving it further up her thighs.

"You're so fucking hot," Mike growled, completely taken over by his undying passion for his soul mate. He wanted her so badly and made it very clear, grabbing at her waist and bringing her right to the edge of the counter before entering her in a wave of desire, relief and love.

They groaned in unison at the contact and El wrapped her arms around Mike's neck, securing her grip on him whilst he gripped at her hip and held onto the counter, his hips thrusting into her with power and need.

Their lips met in a needy and messy kiss, their breath shaky and making the kiss more intense as Mike started to pound into El. She cried out in pleasure and Mike groaned deeply, the feeling of being inside of her tight warm heat was indescribably amazing.

El was just as desperate as Mike and soon she was tightening her legs around his waist and lifting her hips to meet his, their movements slightly staggered and messy from their insistence but still causing them both to gasp at how good it felt.

Mike leaned further over El, his hips slamming forward making her be pushed harder into the counter top as she cried out in pleasure. "Yes! Mike!" she whimpered loudly.

Her head against his warm chest whilst he nibbled on her ear, his heavy breath tickling her skin whilst he pounded into her and squeezed his eyes shut tight at the way she started to squeeze his cock, the feeling so damn good that it threatened to push him over the edge.

"I love you," Mike gasped into El's ear as they moved roughly against the counter. "I love you, so much and I love fucking you," He added with groan of desire as she started to flutter around him and moaned low and long at his words.

Mike knew he couldn't last much longer and he wanted El to get there too, so he moved his hands to her ass, grabbing it roughly between his fingers and making her gasp in surprise and need as he used his hold to pound into her even harder and made her meet every desperate thrust.

"Oh Mike! F-fuck me!" She shouted whilst experiencing the peak of her pleasure, Mike knew she was done and he'd soon be following when she squeezed him so tight that he had to gasp to get air into his lungs.

"Mike!" El moaned and started to shudder against him as her orgasm hit. Mike thrust into her three more times, his brow sweaty and his hands holding her ass so tightly he worried he'd mark her skin.

" _Fuck_! El!" Mike groaned, deep and low as he came inside of her, still loving how it felt  _a million_  times better without a condom. Not only that, it felt more intimate, like there literally was no barriers between them.

They both collapsed into each other's embrace, panting madly and sweating profusely. When Mike finally caught his breath, he looked at El's flushed and pleased face. "So?" he asked in response to her earlier wonderment about what it would feel like to have sex on the counter top.

El giggled, her body relaxed and at peace in the afterglow of her orgasm. "Amazing.  _Fucking_  amazing." She gasped making Mike snort in amusement, but he couldn't help but agree.

"That's the only thing I'm ever going to be able to think of in this kitchen now." He said smirking whilst El blushed smugly and shimmed her skirt back down.

Mike pulled up his boxers and shorts and then picked up her panties from the floor. He was just about to hand them back to El when she looked up at him with a suggestive smile.

"How about we go take a shower? To cool down of course." She said batting her eyelashes at him.

Mike beamed, "what did I ever do to deserve you?" he mused, not giving her a chance to reply before grabbing her hand, pulling her off the counter and hurrying up the stairs, both of them giggling and grinning all the way into the shower.

* * *

 

After their "shower" they lay down on Mike's bed, fully clothed and somewhat clean. El was leaning against Mike's chest, sighing happily whilst her boyfriend played with her hair lazily.

They heard Karen and Holly return home and shouted a greeting. El wasn't surprised when Mike's mom came to check in on them five minutes later to make sure that they weren't doing anything inappropriate.  _Oh, if only you knew what just happened in your kitchen and your shower Karen…_

With Mike's fingers gently stroking through El's hair, she found herself drifting into a light sleep, her boyfriend joining her with his cheek against her forehead. They slept on and off for around an hour before waking up to the sound of a bird chirping by Mike's window which distracted them for a while.

It was in the peace and quiet of Mike's bedroom that El remembered the conversation she'd been having with the group that morning at the pool about a party that weekend. El had never been to a high school party before, well none of them had.

But it was something she was eager to try after seeing plenty of them in movies and on her favourite soaps. Usually something intense would happen at the party but she assumed that was just because it was needed for the drama of a show. El was positive that a _real_  high school party couldn't have as much drama…right?

"Mike?"

"Yeah babe?" Mike answered in a husky, still sleepy voice that sent a thrill through El and distracted her for a moment before speaking.

"Would you do anything for me?" She whispered, the intensity of the question heavier than she expected.

Mike's eyes widened in concern, worried about why she was asking such a question, but he couldn't lie. "Yes of course I would. Why?"

El sighed and propped her chin on Mike's chest so that she could look up at his handsome face. She needed to look into those stunning starry eyes and be honest.

"Well Jen said this morning that there's going to be a party this weekend, and we're all invited…" She noticed the slight annoyance appear into the almost black eyes that she loved so much and quickly continued her speech.

"The party have all agreed to go. And I  _really_  want to go Mike. And I _really_  want you to go too."

Mike shut his eyes and exhaled deeply for a moment. "Whose party is it?" he asked without opening his eyes. El would have been worried if it wasn't for his soft and considering tone.

"Alana Lodge. I know she's like a cheerleader, but I've got English with her and she's actually really  _nice_." El said eagerly.

Mike cringed and opened his eyes, "so does that mean like Troy and Stacey will be there?" he practically whined.

El shrugged, "I guess so. But does it matter? Troy practically pisses his pants all by himself when I'm around and Stacey wouldn't even  _dream_  to try something on me." She said with a fierce passion that impressed Mike despite his reservations about the party.

Mike appraised El for a moment and a softness appeared in his eyes as he reached up to caress her check. "You're so bad ass." He murmured making her blush with pride.

El looked at Mike, her heart pounding because he was just so perfect and  _so_ beautiful. She grinned slowly, "I'm just a bad ass girl who wants to go to a high school party with her boyfriend." She said with humour but pouted and fluttered her eyelashes with hope.

Mike sighed heavily and chuckled. "Okay, okay I'll go." He grinned warmly and leaned in to kiss her nose softly.

El practically beamed as she sat up, flapping with excitement. "You  _will_? Oh my god this is so exciting! We can dance, make out, maybe find an unoccupied bedroom, drink and play like beer pong. That's what they do in the movies. In – "

"Woah. Skip back to the find an unoccupied bedroom bit." Mike laughed, a mischievous smirk playing on his full lips that made El practically  _swoon_.

"Well," El began softly, her fingers playing with Mike's shirt in slow and purposeful movements that made him gulp. "In the movies the couple go find an unoccupied bedroom and have like mind blowing sex. Does that…does that interest you?" El teased, biting her lip to stop the giggles that were trying to come to the surface at the speechless look on Mike's face.

"Y-yeah." He breathed out, his adams apple bobbing. "I-I could  _definitely_  go for that." Mike slowly smirked at El and flipped them over whilst she squealed in surprise. "In fact, I could go for that _right_  now…" He murmured against El's neck before kissing her so tantalisingly that she shuddered as a new wave of desire rushed over her body.

"M-Mike?" El gasped in pleasure as Mike's tongue swept down the line of her neck towards her collarbone.

"Mmm?"

"Your mom and Holly are downstairs…"

"So? We'll be quiet..." Mike whispered against her collarbone before sucking on the skin whilst his hand wandered up her leg.

El giggled and shook her head in amusement, "I don't think the words mind blowing sex and quiet really mix. Do you?"

Mike sighed in defeat and lay his head on her collarbone. "I suppose not." He grumbled against her skin.

El rolled her eyes and grabbed him by his shoulders, pulling him up her body and cuddling up against him.

Mike wrapped his arms around El, bringing her closer to him and kissing her forehead softly. "I love you my sweet little Mage." He whispered delicately making El grin, her eyes closed, and her mind and body relaxed.

"And I love  _you_ , you sexy ass Paladin."

Mike snorted and then they were both chuckling, holding each other tighter, feeling immeasurable happiness before drifting into another peaceful sleep.

* * *

 

"Clock strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade," El sang as she pulled up the silver sweet heart tube dress she was going to be wearing to the party.

"Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away," Max joined in from Jen's vanity table where she was applying a deep red lipstick.

"I've done alright up till now, it's the light of the day that shows me how." Maggie chanted whilst back combing her hair.

"And when the night falls, loneliness calls!" Jen sang softly into her hair brush.

"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody, somebody who loves me…" The girls harmonised as they got ready for Alana Lodge's party.

The plan was for the girls to get ready at Jen's house and the boys to get ready at Mike's. The two hosts were the designated drivers for the evening out of their own choice. Jen would drive the girls to the party and then meet up with the boys there, all of them going back to Mike's for a sleepover after the party.

Convincing her dad to allow her to spend the night at Mike's hadn't been as hard as El thought. But she guessed it was more to with the fact that there would be six other teenagers in the basement too.

None of them had mentioned to their parents that they were going to a party though. Most of the parents assumed they were over at the Wheeler's having a movie marathon, whilst Jen's mom and Karen thought that the group were going out for dinner before the sleepover and had just put  _a lot_  of effort into their outfits.

"Is this a bit like…slutty looking?" El cringed, trying to pull the tube dress down slightly. It was so figuring hugging that it barely moved when she tried to lower it over her thighs.

Max scoffed from her position at the vanity table and turned to look at her best friend who was appraising herself sceptically in the full-length mirror. "You look _hot_  El and definitely not slutty."

"You're no slut honey," Maggie said seriously, pointing her comb at El who smiled slightly in relief.

"You look beautiful El. Mike will lose his mind." Jen grinned cheekily before tying the ribbons at the back of her white floral v neck summer dress.

"You look beautiful too Jen. In fact, you  _all_ look stunning." El said honestly as she smiled around at her friends. Max had gone for a bit of a punk look for the party, with a black tank top tucked into a short leather black skirt and fishnet tights. She had her Michael Jackson shimmery jacket on and black studded ankle boots.

Maggie was in high waisted ripped jeans, with white lacy tights on underneath that peaked out of the holes of the denim. She had on a cropped lace top, so a section of toned abdomen was on display.

El did up the straps on her silver heels and then played with her hair in the mirror, Max took over, adding a bit of hair mousse to make the curls stand out more and have a teased look.

"So is there going to be a lot of people at this party?" Max asked as she put her lipstick in her purse.

"Yeah I think so. Alana said pretty much all of the new seniors are going." Jen said as she sprayed hair spray into her long brunette locks and then brushed at her bangs.

"It's gonna be really fun." Maggie said with excitement as she rooted with her top, lifting her bra up.

El laughed at what she was doing before snorting when Max did the same thing and then Jen joined in with a giggle. El rolled her eyes and adjusted her bra too, giving her breasts an extra lift.  _God bless the push up bra._

Blondie's  _'Call Me'_ started to play on Jen's boom box and the girls all squealed doing a sassy dance around the bedroom, practising their moves for the party, all of them jittery with anticipation.

The party started at 9pm but Jen insisted that they get there at 9.15pm so that they didn't look too eager. She parked her little Ford on the road slightly away from the house and the girls piled out, checking their outfits and hair.

El looked up at Alana's house in awe. Jen's house was pretty big, but Alana's home was  _huge_ , with a large drive, a wraparound porch and what looked like a large garden at the back.

But El's gaze was soon distracted by the pounding noise of music playing loudly, the hustle and bustle of teenagers walking in and out of the house and some already with red cups in their hands.

"Let's go in!" Max said with a big grin on her face as she reached for El's hand.

The girls all walked as one, keeping hold of each other, not wanting to lose anyone in the crowd of students piling into the warm house.

El tried to look around, her heels giving her a bit more height. The large living room seemed to be the dance area, with the sofas pushed back against the walls where some couples were already making out.

Some people had piled into the dining area and were setting extra spirits out on the ornate table whilst some of the more bulkier guys that El thought might be on the football team, were yelling in excitement about the beer pong table outside by the pool.

' _Sweet Dreams'_ by Eurythmics was playing, the unique beat bouncing off the pristine wall paper as Max pulled El, Maggie and Jen towards the kitchen which was at the back of the house.

There was a large island in the middle of the tiled floor and it was being used to house most of the drinks. El eyed up the punch bowl apprehensively where the orange liquid was currently being scooped into a plastic cup by Alana.

She saw the girls arrive and gave them a big grin, "good to see you girls!" She said coming over and giving them all a one arm hug whilst holding onto her punch. Max gave her an awkward pat, not knowing the girl.

"Get yourselves a drink and have fun." She said with a smile before waving to them and being pulled away by another group of girls wanting Alana to come and dance.

"Well you heard the woman!" Max shouted eagerly over the music, looking at the punch bowl with enthusiasm.

El followed with Maggie whilst Jen looked around for a non-alcoholic drink and finally located some Pepsi. She sipped at her can whilst the others swarmed around the punch bowl, Max handing El and Maggie a generous portion of the drink.

El held onto her cup and looked down at it nervously, not knowing what to expect. She gave it a quick sniff and crinkled her nose at how strong it smelt.

"Right," Max said sighing contently once she too had a cup. "Here's to our first high school party!"

All the girls, Jen included, tapped their drinks together and took sips. El was surprised that whilst the alcohol was definitely strong, the sweetness of the drink was actually nice. She took another drink out of the cup and smiled. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 

"I can't  _believe_  you made us late!" Mike moaned to Dustin as he drove the boys to the party. It was already 9.30pm and they were nowhere near Alana's house yet.

"Hey, I can't help it that my hair wouldn't do what I wanted it to do." Dustin grumbled defending himself as he touched his recently sprayed hair.

"Yeah but you didn't need to call  _Steve_  for back up." Lucas snorted from the front seat, shaking his head in amusement.

"Well he fixed it didn't he?!" Dustin snapped back.

Mike sighed and clenched his jaw, trying to keep his attention on the road and not on the idiocy of his friends. After spending an hour in the bathroom, Dustin had concluded that his hair wasn't right, and before the others could stop him, he called Steve Harrington and asked him to come over.

Steve had fixed Dustin's hair and gave the other boys tips on parties. "Oh, and don't let the girls out of your sight and  _never_  let them drink too much. Shit I remember this time with Nancy and the punch…it did  _not_  end well." He shuddered spraying at Dustin's hair with Farrah Fawcett spray.

And now here they were, late to the party with no control over how much and  _what_ their girlfriends could be drinking.

"You don't think they'll be drunk right?" Will asked nervously, as if on the same train of thought as Mike.

"No. Absolutely not, it's not even been an hour since the party started. There's no way you could get drunk  _that_ quick."

Oh, how wrong he was.

Mike stood in the doorway to the living room of Alana's house, Lucas, Will and Dustin stood next to him with their mouths gaped open in surprise.

Maggie was dancing in a circle, spinning around and around to  _'Footloose'_ almost hitting into the furniturewhilst Jen tried to stop her and not be hit on at the same time by some douche bag called Chad from the football team.

Max was doing the weirdest footwork Mike had ever seen, and even more concerning was that El was sitting on Max's shoulders her arms up in the air, her dress hiking up as she moved her upper body to the beat and sang out the words.

The climax to the chorus was coming and Mike and Lucas watched in horror as Max tapped her feet and prepared to spin around, probably not even  _realising_ that El was on her shoulders.

"No!" Lucas and Mike shouted at once, rushing forward as she span and El almost toppled off her shoulders.

" _Mike_!" El gasped happily, trying to get off Max's shoulders as if she would just drop gracefully to the ground. In reality Mike and Lucas had to extract her off Max's body and help her down.

El jumped into Mike's arms the moment she was free, knocking the air out of him in the process. "I missed you  _so_  much! I can't believe you're here!" She squealed, a bright smile on her face as she tried to lean up and kiss him.

"Woah El, are you  _drunk_?" Mike said in response, leaning away from her lips slightly as the smell of alcohol on her breath swirled into his face.

"No not drunk." She said solemnly before whispering in his ear. "Maybe a little tipsy." She giggled and covered her mouth to try and supress her laughter.

Mike sighed, "what have you drank El?"

She shrugged, "just some punch…"

"How  _much_  punch?"

"Like four cups?"

" _Four_  cups El!"

"It's okay Mike." El shushed him, bringing her finger to his lips. "It's okay because they were really  _small_ cups." She whispered.

Mike sighed, looking over at his friends for help but they all seemed preoccupied. Jen seemed relieved that Will was there and was whispering to him in the corner, Dustin now had a cup of punch in his hand and was spinning a giggling Maggie around and Lucas was following Max into the kitchen arguing with her that she didn't _need_ todo any shots.

"Ooh shots! They sound fun!" El said eagerly, going to join their friends after overhearing them.

Mike quickly grasped her wrist. " _No_  El, no shots." He told her seriously, shaking his head at her.

El frowned at him, her slightly unfocused eyes taking him in before she slowly smirked and leaned in again, her chest against his.

Her lips brushed his ear and Mike tried to remain in control. "Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are?" she murmured, her breath hot and swirling into his ear.

Mike gulped and shut his eyes for a moment. "We need…we need to get you some water." He finally said in a resigned voice. El huffed but let Mike take her hand and lead her into the kitchen.

El leaned against the counter whilst Mike poured her a glass of water. He looked over to see Lucas being convinced by Max to take a shot with her. "Push over," Mike shouted over to his best friend.

"Shut up," Lucas mumbled back before downing the shot.

"Here baby, this might help." Mike said passing the glass to El.

She took the glass and lifted it in salute to her boyfriend, a playful grin on her face before she downed the water. Mike watched her, wondering whether she was a light weight or if the punch was just  _really_  strong.

The start of  _'Mickey'_ by Toni Basil began to play around the house and El squealed with excitement, putting her glass down on the counter and grabbing Mike's hand.

"It's  _your_  song Mike!" El said trying to pull her boyfriend into the living room to dance.

Mike snorted and shook his head, "babe, it's not _my_ song."

"But it's about  _you_!" El insisted before dancing around him and singing, "Oh Mickey, you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey!"

Mike shut his eyes and exhaled deeply wondering what he should do with his drunk girlfriend and what could sober her up. El had grabbed two red cups and were using them as pompoms when Mike opened his eyes and looked at her, torn between wanting to laugh in amusement with her and wanting to protect her.

He appraised his girlfriend whilst she did a little cheerleading routine for him, Max cheered her on thinking it was the best thing she'd  _ever_ seen.

Mike wondered if he was being a bit uptight. El wasn't causing any harm, she wasn't so drunk that she didn't know what was going on. Maybe he should just let her have some fun. Maybe this was the high school party experience she wanted?

He tried to lighten up, smiling at his girlfriend and clapping for her when she took a little bow at the end of the song. Mike grabbed a Pepsi can and then took El's hand, letting her lead him around the party.

She was fascinated watching Dustin and Maggie playing beer pong and insisted that next time Mike shouldn't be the driver so her and him could play the game instead.

When Prince's  _'Kiss'_ started to play, practically every girl, and some guys screamed with excitement and rushed to the make shift dance floor.

El was no exception, and pulled Mike with her to the living room, finding a space in the middle to dance. Mike cringed, not really knowing how to dance to a song like this. But he didn't have to worry for long, because he just stood in awe whilst his girlfriend danced around him and  _on_  him.

Mike gulped, his eyes widened as he watched El sway her hips against his hands, her fingers tracing up and down the button up shirt he was wearing. Her eyes were full of mischief as she turned around in his hold and backed her body up to his.

Mike let out a gasp of air that he didn't realise he was holding as El rolled her hips making her ass rub against his crotch. He was shuddering, his heart pounding in his ears and his palms sweaty from their grip on her hips.

He was _trying_  to be a gentleman and look after her, but she was making it  _very_  difficult with her ass being right  _there_  and leaning her arms back to wrap around Mike's neck. The subtle music and the catchy beat of the song was nothing compared to El's sultry movements, how her whole body moved to the rhythm. Mike felt completely captivated by her, as stunned as a deer in the headlights.

Mike leaned down and kissed El's bare shoulder, she shivered in pleasure against his lips and he felt more heat rush down to his groin with every movement she made against him.

He couldn't take it any longer.

Mike grabbed her hips a little firmer this time and brought her all the way back against his crotch, gently grinding against her as they swayed to the beat. He let one hand wander from her hips and moving up and down her stomach, feeling the softness of her dress.

In this moment he really  _looked_ at what she was wearing. He'd been too distracted when he walked into the party, too scared she'd fall off Max's shoulders. But now every aspect of how she looked was flooding his brain with blinding desire.

Her sexy legs looked even longer in the tube dress, her curves magnified by the figure hugging material and her breasts and ass looking fucking amazing. Mike breathed heavily and kissed up her neck, a haze of lust taking over them both.

"You're so hot," Mike murmured against her skin making El grin mischievously and turn in his hold, her hands pressed up against his chest.

"Do you want to go upstairs and find that unoccupied room now?" she whispered seductively making Mike want to groan.

But no matter how intoxicated with lust and love he was, he wouldn't take advantage of his girlfriend.

"How drunk are you?" he asked her, hoping she would answer honestly.

El poised her lips and shrugged her dainty shoulders. "I'm drunk enough to not care about what people think, but I'm in control and know what I'm doing." She said reasonably.

Mike sighed and bit his lower lip deep in thought. El seemed to catch onto his train of thought, "why don't we go and find a room and if you don't think I'm sober enough then we won't do anything."

"Do you promise?" he asked her softly.

El grinned and nodded, "I  _promise_."

Mike smiled, feeling more comfortable with the situation. He took El's hand and started to lead her through the crowded dancefloor. Everything felt good, they were having fun, El had got to experience alcohol and it seemed that she was finally sobering up a bit.

The next song started playing and everyone went crazy for Queen's  _'Another One Bites The Dust'._ Mike was just making it to the edge of the dancefloor when a manicured hand pressed to his chest and stopped him.

He looked down and immediately cringed with mortification that it was that girl from biology that had flirted with him and caused his first fight with El. Mike couldn't even remember the girl's name to make things worse.

"Mike Wheeler…looking very sexy tonight." The girl drawled, and he flushed with embarrassment realising that she was drunk. But what made his heart pound was that El was currently holding his hand and stepping out from behind his back.  _Shit._

" _Amanda Miller_." El said slowly and dangerously, her eyes narrowing at the blonde who was glaring back at her. "What the  _fuck_  did you just say to  _my_  boyfriend?" El added in an incredulous anger.

Mike's eyes widened, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he looked around the room for help. He spotted Lucas who thankfully caught his gaze.

" _Help_!" Mike mouthed to his best friend who nodded and grabbed a dancing Max, pulling her along, but struggling to get through the crowd.

Amanda stood up a bit taller, much taller in statue to El. "I said he looked very  _sexy_ tonight. Got a fucking problem with that?" She spat out in response.

El was glowering and Mike helplessly tried to pull her away, but her feet were firmly planted on the floor. "Oh, I've got a big problem with that  _Amanda_. A  _big_  fucking problem. You see, he's my boyfriend, he's  _mine_ bitch."

Amanda scoffed nastily, "I don't know what he sees in you. You're just some little _freak_  that was adopted because no one fucking  _wanted_  you. Why would  _he_  want you?"

El opened her mouth to speak but it was Mike's rage that fired first. "How  _dare_  you speak to my girlfriend like that! I love her. I don't want anyone else, so  _fuck_ off."

"What, has she got some weird type of voodoo on you or something? Troy said she's a fucking  _psychopath_." Amanda shouted back at the couple.

El laughed harshly, taking a step closer to the blonde. "Oh, you have  _no_ idea what I could do to you if I wanted to!"

Mike felt his heart pounding in panic and he tried again to pull El back. He could practically feel her powers rising, could see it in the way she shook and the way her eyes were darkening. "El babe, she's not worth it, come on." He said hastily, trying to tug her back.

El ripped her hand out of Mike's hold. "No! I'm not letting her  _win_ Mike. Her and fake fucking blonde hair." She seethed pointing at Amanda who looked like she'd just been slapped.

" _Fake_  blonde hair?!"

El's hands curled into fists and she nodded with a little evil smirk. She made sure her voice was loud for the forming crowd who were watching on. "We all  _know_  you have extension! You're just fake!"

Amanda gasped, embarrassment flooding her face. "You little bitch!" She screamed lunging for El.

Mike made a grab at El but she had already moved forward, jumping at Amanda, both girls trying to scratch at each other and pull each other's hair.

"Yes El! Get the bitch!" Max's voice called through the crowd just as Lucas broke through to help Mike try and prize El off Amanda.

She had pushed the blonde to the floor and was straddling her, "you stay _away_  from him! Do you hear me?!" El screeched at Amanda who was trying to fight back.

"El  _stop it_!" Mike shouted, trying to pull her off but she was thrashing too much.

Mike growled in frustration, he'd had enough of this stupid fight. He leaned down, his arms wrapping around El's waist firmly whilst her flailing arms caught him in the face as he pushed up from the ground with her in his arms.

"No put me  _down_  Mike!" El screeched as he hoisted her over his shoulder and walked away from the dance floor with his girlfriend kicking and screaming in anger.

El pointed from Mike's shoulder at Amanda who was still on the floor, "don't even  _look_  at him bitch! If you do, I will fucking _end_  you!"

El's parting words was coupled with her flipping Amanda off and being escorted out of the living room to the Queen song that seemed to act like her victory march.

" _Yes_  El! You fucking tell her!" Max's triumphant voice shouted from somewhere in the crowd.

Mike clenched his teeth hoping El didn't actually mean that, knowing how easy it would be for her to just flick her head slightly and break Amanda's neck. He said nothing, too irritated and annoyed, just climbing the stairs with El huffing in annoyance from his shoulder as he held onto the back of her thighs.

After a few embarrassing moments of walking in on people making out, and worse having sex, Mike finally found a vacant bedroom and dropped El off his shoulder and onto the mattress which bounced her petite body for a moment.

He stood in front of her, too incensed by what had just happened to do anything else. " _Seriously_ El?!"

"What?" El asked shrugging nonchalantly before inspecting her nails.

Mike gaped at her, "you're serious right now? You almost used your powers on Amanda in front of  _everyone_!"

El scoffed, "no I  _didn't_! Did you not see me beating her bitchy ass to the floor  _without_ my powers?"

Mike sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. He dropped onto the mattress next to his girlfriend. "Yeah I did see you kicking her ass… _without_  powers." He said slowly, shaking his head in amusement that he couldn't stop the almost proud smile on his face.

"You know you didn't have to fight her right? I'm never going to leave you for any other girl." Mike said softly, turning to El and taking her hand in-between his. "There aren't  _any_ other girls in the universe as far as I'm concerned. Only you."

El looked up at him slowly, a playful smirk on her face. "She wanted something of mine, and I had to tell her she couldn't have it." She teased.

Mike chuckled and shook his head.

"Plus, it felt fucking amazing to  _finally_ get revenge on her." El sighed smugly, leaning her head against Mike's shoulder.

"You knocked three of her teeth out last time with your powers. Not revenge enough?" Mike snorted.

El rolled her eyes and smirked, "well last time it was  _actually_  an accident…kind of. But this time, I beat her ass all by myself." She said proudly.

Mike shook his head and put his arm around El, bringing her in closer to his hold. "What am I going to do with you Miss Hopper?"

El looked up at Mike, her lips slightly parted as she searched his eyes lovingly before they turned darker. "You can kiss me."

Mike's heart was pounding all over again and his skin tingled with anticipation. "As you wish," he whispered tenderly before leaning in and capturing El's lips in a long and passionate kiss.

She pushed him back against the bed and they made out, their bodies tangled together and their mouths teasing and tantalising any area of skin that they could reach.

It wasn't until Lucas knocked on the door and said that Max was throwing up, Dustin had lost his shirt and Will wouldn't stop jumping on the table and singing, so could they please leave.

Mike agreed wholeheartedly and took El's hand, piggy backing her to his car and then helping to round up his friends.

That night they all laughed and conversed in the basement. Max who was feeling better since throwing up, wouldn't stop going on about the fight and what a "damn hero" El was. Lucas fell asleep first, too tired from running after his girlfriend all night. The rest of the party followed suit.

Mike tucked El up in the blanket fort and then joined her, snuggling up to her and finally drifting off to sleep when she announced that she needed to be sick. Mike only had time to sit up before El hurled straight into his lap and he begged all the gods for mercy.

Another hour later Mike finally lay back down after having cleared El up, changed his pyjamas, got her a bowl and some water, took her to the bathroom when she wanted to hurl again and held her hair back.

Mike exhaled a very long and relieved sigh that the night had finally come to an end. He glanced down at El in his arms and smiled to himself. She had managed to dance, drink, watch beer pong, make use of an unoccupied bedroom, be sick  _and_ get in a fight. He sure as hell hoped that had ticked off her need to go to a high school party.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please comment letting me know your thoughts! :-) Lots of love to you all!


	38. Spooky Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El and Mike decide to have a joint 18th birthday and Will decides that he can't lie to Jen any longer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This chapter is a bit of a filler, but I do hope you like it anyway :-)

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

Chapter 38: Spooky Birthdays

 

_October 1988_

 

"So, you want a _joint_  birthday party?" Hopper asked El and Mike.

"And on Halloween?" Karen clarified.

"Yes." Mike and El said in unison.

It was early October and Mike had been pestered for the last two weeks on what he wanted to do for his eighteenth birthday. And whilst he had insisted that he was more than happy to just go bowling or to the arcade, his mom had point blank refused.

"Michael you didn't  _let_  me throw you a sixteenth birthday party. At least give me the chance to throw you an eighteenth birthday." Karen had practically begged, but Mike had been resolute in the fact that he didn't  _want_  a party. That was until his mom brought out the big guns.

"B-But it's my last time to  _ever_  throw you a birthday party. Soon you'll be at college and I'll miss you s-so much." Her voice had wobbled, her eyes filled with unshed tears and Mike broke because of course he did.

"Fine!" He had huffed, feeling guilty for her tears, knowing that whilst she was  _definitely_ playing him to get this party, she  _was_ going to miss him when he left for college.

The planning had been agonising and Mike had moaned to El about it for days until she came up with a solution. "Well why don't we just have a joint eighteenth birthday party?"

"You'd want to?" Mike asked in surprise, the thought never having occurred to him before.

"Why not?" El had said, sitting up on his bed and turning to him with a smile. "Our birthdays are less than a month apart, we could find a date somewhere in the middle to celebrate together."

Mike's eyebrows raised eagerly when he thought of his favourite holiday and the perfect day for them to celebrate their birthdays. "What about Halloween?!"

"Perfect." El had beamed.

Their parents didn't seem to think so though.

They were sat in the Hopper house, the chief and Karen sitting opposite the young couple at the kitchen table. Mike had his arm over the back of El's chair and was watching Hopper and his mom exchange looks.

"I guess it would mean we could pool more money into it being one hell of a party." Hopper mumbled quietly to Karen as if their children couldn't hear them.

"But Halloween? Are they expecting everyone to dress up in  _costumes_?" Karen asked in a whisper, cringing clearly at the thought of everyone dressed in Halloween attire instead of formal wear.

"Yes, we  _are_  expecting everyone to dress up." Mike said trying to interject his opinion into the conversation. His mom and Hopper spared him a lot before turning back to each other.

"I don't know what Ted would think about this Jim. I mean, what do they expect him to dress as?" Karen said exasperatedly.

Hopper snorted, "he could go as a couch potato. He'd feel right at home…"

Karen gave him a sharp look and embarrassment flushed her thin cheeks. "He  _does_  work you know."

"I know, I know. I was pulling your leg." Hopper chuckled, waving his comment off.

Karen sighed in defeat and turned to the two teenagers who had been watching their parents closely. "You  _both_  want this joint birthday party to be on Halloween?" She said, eyeing them both up and making sure neither of them were just being forced into a party they didn't want.

"Yes." El said with a warm smile.

"Definitely. It'll be cool mom." Mike said with a grin, as he squeezed El's shoulder gently.

Karen looked at them both for another minute before exhaling. "Fine, fine. You can have your joint party on Halloween and everyone will dress up."

"Thanks mom!" Mike immediately said in jubilation.

"Thank you, Karen." El smiled softly, ignoring the indignation from Hopper who shouted, "hey what about me?!"

The rest of Saturday morning was spent planning out the party; where it would be held, who was on the guest list and what kind of food they wanted to serve.

Mike and El were flummoxed when asked what _they_  would be dressing up as, realising that they hadn't discussed it yet. But knowing the way every Halloween had gone so far, they both knew it had to be perfect and their costumes couldn't be a rash decision.

Karen had gone home around lunch time and Hopper was in the garden trimming those damn rose bushes that Mike despised so much.

El was lying on her stomach, flicking through Vogue magazine on her bed and Mike curled up next to her, his eyes closed, feeling relaxed and tranquil in her presence.

The peace and quiet was interrupted with the sound of the phone ringing in the hallway. Mike peaked through half lidded eyes to see if El was getting up to answer it, but they soon heard Will leaving his bedroom and trudging down the hallway.

The phone call was muffled but Mike could tell that Will was talking to Jen which didn't surprise him. What _did_  surprise him was his best friend's panicked and hurried tones.

Mike sat up and turned to El who was frowning at him, equally deep in thought over Will's clear anxiety.

"I'm sorry Jen, I've gotta go. I'll speak to you soon." Will could be heard, slamming the phone down before the house was filled with silence once more.

Mike watched as El sat up, clear concern written all over her face as she pushed off her bed and began to leave her bedroom. Mike scrambled over the duvet and made to follow her but stayed back by her door whilst she spoke softly to her brother.

"Will what's wrong?"

Mike heard Will sniffing and his stomach tightened painfully as he realised his best friend was crying.

"I-I c-can't do this anymore El." He choked before El rushed over to him, bringing him into a hug.

"Can't do what? Is this about Jen?" El was breathless in her own panic and worry as her brother clung onto her.

Mike couldn't see Will nod into El's shoulder, his eyes wet and his body shuddering with sobs. But he could hear him speak.

"I-I c-can't  _lie_  to her anymore."

El sighed deeply as she rubbed Will's back soothingly. "Come on," She said to him after a while. "Let's go to my room and we can talk about this."

Will nodded in defeat, sniffling as El took his hand and pulled him along to her bedroom.

Mike's eyes widened, and he fidgeted as he looked around the room. He was torn between hiding, not wanting Will to think he was eavesdropping, even though he kind of was. And yet he didn't want to force his presence on his best friend either.

Before he could take any more time to internalise his own awkwardness, El and Will entered the bedroom. Mike gave the boy a hesitant and yet supportive smile and he was relieved when his best friend smiled weakly back.

El dragged Will towards the bed and he slumped down on the mattress. His eyes red and a defeated look on his face.

Mike feeling oddly nervously sat at El's vanity table, facing the siblings whilst his girlfriend sat slowly next to her brother, grasping his hand still.

"Tell us what's wrong Will. What can't you lie to Jen about anymore?" El said in a soft and considerate voice. The melody of her voice so beautiful and soothing that Mike knew he'd confess anything to her.

Will took a shuddering breath, looking down at his hands. "I…I can't lie to her anymore about what h-happened to me. About the Upside Down."

There was silence in the room for a moment as the trio all took in the weight of Will's words. Mike felt immediate panic eat at his heart. The more people that knew about what happened to Will and the Upside Down, the more danger El was in.

El on the other hand was gazing at her brother, her eyes softening as she slowly nodded. "I understand." She said sympathetically.

Mike gaped at his girlfriend for a moment, unsure if he should say what he was thinking. He trusted Jen, he _really_  did. But what if she freaked out? No one could guess how someone would react to that kind of information. And what if some day Will and Jen broke up and ended things on such a bad note that she'd want revenge on him?

"Y-you do?" Will gasped at his sister, clearly stunned that she hadn't put up a fight about his girlfriend learning the truth.

El nodded solemnly. "I could _never_  lie to Mike or any of my friends.  _You_ shouldn't have to lie to your girlfriend either."

Will looked more terrified than ever, his eyes wide and panicked as he took in her words. "What if she…what if she thinks I'm a freak or breaks up with me?" he asked hoarsely, pain so evidently hung in his voice.

"She won't think you're a freak." Mike blurted out making El and Will turn their attention on to him.

He sighed, knowing that if he liked it or not, it was time to tell Jen. Her and Will had been together for three years now and she was a loyal friend who didn't seem to have a mean bone in her body.

"She loves you Will." Mike said simply, knowing first hand that there was no stronger emotion. "And if she truly loves you, she will accept it. Maybe not straight away, but in time."

El was still looking at Mike and he caught her eye. She was staring at him with a proud and loving smile on her face that immediately made him feel a million times better.

"You're right." Will exhaled heavily, wiping at his tears. "I just don't want to lose her."

"You won't lose her. We won't let that happen." El said immediately, her eyes now back on her brother.

"Really?" Will asked vulnerably, a pleading in his eyes, a despair lurking between his green eyes at the fear of losing the girl he loved.

" _Really_. We promise." El said with a warm and encouraging smile that seemed to immediately lift the spirits in the room.

"Thank you," Will gasped in relief, leaning forward to hug El. Mike joined in a minute later and the trio stayed like that until Hopper popped his head around the door, looking at the three of them in bewilderment before offering to order a pizza.

* * *

 

"I don't understand. Why are we here?" Jen asked with slight nerves in her voice as she looked at her boyfriend and then to El and Mike.

El learnt from Will that him and Jen had been arguing for a week after they had fallen asleep together, only for Jen to have to wake up her boyfriend who had been having one of his violent reoccurring nightmares about the Upside Down and the Mind Flayer.

El knew her brother was subject to the nightmares, which granted had become few and far between as the years went by, but they were still understandably terrifying for him. And to think Jen had to witness him in the middle of one of these episodes must have been horrifying for the both of them.

The couple had gone through a week of heated discussions, Will insisting nothing was wrong and Jen becoming upset because she  _knew_ he was keeping something from her.

After a discussion with the rest of the party, it was decided that Jen was allowed in on the most protected secret of the group. Dustin was slightly annoyed at first when he was voted against for Maggie finding out too.

The party as a whole came to a compromise that if one of them was in a serious relationship for three years or more, then it was okay to tell the respective partner the truth about what happened to them all back in 1983, as long as El and Will were comfortable with it. Dustin had another year to go if he chose to tell Maggie the secret.

So here they were, standing next to the quarry, hoping that the open and wide space would make Jen feel not as suffocated and yet giving them the privacy that they needed.

Will was sweating despite the cool fall air. His hands alternated gripping on the edges of his sweater and wringing together with the nervous energy that was coursing through his body.

"You were right. I…I wasn't being honest with you." He blurted out whilst his voice shook, and his eyes filled with fear.

El and Mike stayed quiet, sitting on a large boulder, holding hands and praying that Jen would be okay. El was of course there to demonstrate her powers if needed and to back up Will's story, whilst Mike had the same motives, as well as reiterating to Jen the importance of keeping the secret.

Jen exhaled slowly, gulping anxiously as she looked at her boyfriend. Her eyes never faltered from him and there was a strength in them that El admired. "Will, you can tell me."

And so, at the quarry on that bright October afternoon, Will opened up his heart and his deepest secret to his girlfriend. He didn't skip any details, a flurry of words racing out of him like vomit that had been held in for too long.

Jen had stayed quiet, her eyes widened and her usual rosy cheeks paling as the minutes went by. El watched her carefully, noticing how her mouth opened wordlessly but no words would come out because she was too enraptured by Will's story. To stunned by  _finally_ hearing the truth.

When El's part in the story came to play, Jen's eyes momentarily left Will's and she looked at Eleven in shock and amazement before going straight back to her boyfriend. It was like she was in a daze, as if she wanted it all to be a dream but with every rapid blink of her eyes and every rushed breath of air into her lungs, she realised that this was all real.

As Will's story finally came to an end, there was tear tracks down his face that matched the ones sliding down Jen's pale cheeks.

"Should we give them a bit of alone time?" Mike whispered to El, breaking the silence they had been sharing whilst watching Will and Jen.

El quickly nodded and hopped down from the boulder, Mike following rather clumsily before they headed for the edge of the woods.

They stood by the large trees, the smell of grass and nature hitting El's nostrils as they watched Will and Jen break out into sobs before embracing.

"She didn't even ask to see my powers." El said slightly stunned.

Mike smiled softly and exhaled, "it's because she believes Will. She doesn't  _need_ proof."

Telling Jen the truth had gone better than El could have imagined. And as she watched Will stroke his girlfriend's wet cheek, their foreheads together and their sobs easing, El couldn't help but smile, knowing her brother had found his  _one_  person. The person who would never judge him, the person who would always  _love_  him.

And as the group all walked back to the house, it was Jen who inadvertently came up with the winning suggestion of what the group should wear to the Halloween party.

It had been as she was looking at El, smiling in relief that she was in on the secret and _finally_  felt like one of them. "So, you're like the X-Men!"

El had snorted and looked over at Mike and Will, both of them beaming and giving her a look of pride.

"She our  _favourite_  X-Men." Will said with a grateful smile to his sister, before wrapping his arm around Jen and bringing her in closer, a relieved breath leaving his lungs.

* * *

 

_31_ _st_ _October 1988_

 

The community hall had been transformed from a conservative space usually needed for the knitting club to a Halloween paradise.

There were orange and black drapes on the walls, paper bats and skeletons hanging from the ceiling, a DJ booth erected on the small stage, complete with smoke machines that currently billowed across the dance floor and multi-colour strobe lights that flashed around the space.

Carved pumpkins littered the corners of the rooms and black lanterns had been placed in the centre of the tables that had been covered in lacy black sheets with matching chair covers.

Karen had excelled herself on the buffet table, with each food item having a Halloween theme. If it was cookies iced as ghosts, pigs in blankets that had been made to look like miniature mummies, pumpkin cinnamon rolls or the chocolate cream pie with a spider web design. There was a large bowl of candy and then another bowl filled to the brim with non-alcoholic punch. The biggest attraction of the buffet table was the three-tiered birthday cake placed in the centre, iced in dark chocolate to give an almost black glaze with " _Happy Birthday Mike & El!_" written in orange icing.

The DJ started to play music fifteen minutes before the party was due to start and Mike, Will, Lucas and Dustin walked into the room looking more than impressed.

"Woah," Mike gaped his eyes trying to take everything in. His mom and dad were dressed as vampires and making sure everything was set on the buffet table and Holly who was looking  _really_  cute as a bat was running around in circles on the foggy dance floor to  _'Monster Mash'._

"Dude you didn't even dress up!" Dustin shouted to Hopper, bringing Mike out of his daze from staring around at the amazingly done up room. He turned to the chief and rolled his eyes.

Hopper in his police gear came over to the boys with a frown on his face. "What do you mean I haven't dressed up!"

"You're just in your work gear." Mike said affronted as he pointed towards the uniform.

Hopper snorted, "actually I  _am_ dressed up."

"Okay, who are you then?" Will asked with an amused smile to his step dad.

"I've come as a lieutenant." Hopper answered with a smug smile at the look on Mike's face.

"That doesn't…that doesn't  _count_." Mike scoffed.

"I believe it  _does_." Hopper said pointing a pig in its blanket that he stole from the buffet table at his future son in law.

Hopper finally appraised the boys' costumes and then burst out laughing. "What the _hell_  are you lot dressed as?!"

"We're X-Men." Lucas said slightly offended, as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah I'm Wolverine," Dustin piped up with excitement. "Mike is Cyclops, Lucas is Forge and Will is Ice Man." The boys all nodded enthusiastically.

Hopper looked like he was on the edge of laughter but graciously bit into his bottom lip to try and control himself. "That's um…that's  _wonderful_."

"Hop! Can you give me a hand with lighting these lanterns!" Joyce called from across the room. She was dressed as a convict, the white of her black and white stripped costume almost illuminating under the strobe lights.

"Ah duty calls!" Hopper said in slight relief. "See you Z-Men later..."

" _X-Men_!" The boys shouted back in indignation as they watched the chief, sorry "lieutenant" walk away.

Mike huffed and fidgeted with the yellow shorts that gave him  _a bit_  more dignity in the tight costume. "Do we look like idiots?" He finally blurted out to the boys as they walked further into the room.

"No, we look awesome." Dustin said proudly as he played with the fake claws which clung onto the knuckle area of his gloves.

"At least your skin isn't painted icy blue." Will snorted as he looked down at his hands. In fact, the whole of Will was icy blue to accommodate his X-Men character.

"I just hope we didn't make the wrong decision." Mike mumbled as he played with his visor.

There was an intake of breath from Lucas, Will and Dustin.

"Oh, we  _definitely_  made the right decision…" Lucas gasped out in a hoarse voice.

Mike looked up confused and his jaw fell to the floor. The girls had just arrived in their costumes and Mike was positive, _completely_  positive that he'd forgotten how to breathe the moment he saw El.

She was in a skin tight black catsuit with panels of yellow, knee-high yellow heeled boots, a long red wig, long gloves and an eye mask. In every way possible, El was Jean Grey tonight. And she…was...HOT!

Mike didn't need to look away from El to know that the boys were all having similar reactions to their girlfriends. He could hear them gasping and spluttering.

Max was dressed as Storm, complete with short black catsuit, black cape and boots and a large white wig.

Jen was in the same catsuit as El with yellow panels, her usual straight hair now curled and a black eye mask covering the top half of her face, as she embraced Kitty Pryde.

Maggie had on a short red wig, her skin painted deep blue and her eye make-up yellow to reflect Mystique's eyes. She had on a fitted white dress that made her blue skin even more apparent.

The girls were staring at the boys too, appraising their boyfriends' outfits with smirks and pleased eyes. They recovered quicker than the boys and made their way over, the four of them walking together and looking like a force to be reckoned with.

"Hi Cyclops," El grinned up at Mike as she got closer. "Or should I call you Scott Summers?"

"Y-you can call me Mike." He whimpered out in response, his eyes scorching over El's body unashamedly.

"Nice bandana Stalker," Max smirked, reaching up to tap the red material on Lucas's forehead.

"It's from my personal collection." He said with a ridiculously foolish grin.

"Y-You look ho - I mean…beautiful." Will said to Jen, quickly trying to correct his lapse of brain power.

Jen blushed but leaned up and whispered into her boyfriend's ear so no one else would hear. "You look hot too."

Will's red cheeks were practically visible from underneath the light blue paint.

"Wowza," was all that came out of Dustin whilst Maggie snorted in amusement.

"Hey Z-Men! Are you _meant_  to be ignoring your guests?" Hopper looked over at the boys drooling at their girlfriends, his gaze falling on Mike with a ' _get your shit together Wheeler!_ ' look.

Mike quickly snapped his open jaw shut and blushed bashfully at El who was still eyeing him up and gave him a wink before they all went and welcomed their classmates, friends and family.

* * *

 

El hadn't realised how much this Halloween/Birthday party had been needed until she found herself dancing with her friends, chatting with classmates, eating Karen's delicious creations, sneaking into dark corners to make out with Mike and laughing at her dad's attempts at suave dance moves.

She was on the edge of the dancefloor, smiling playfully at her parents and Ted getting down to  _'Bat Out of Hell'_ when there was a tap on her shoulder.

El turned around with a gasp of happiness to see her Aunt Becky dressed as a witch and her new Uncle Joel in a devil outfit. The couple looked happy and there was a brightness in Becky's eyes that El didn't think she'd ever seen before.

"Look at you Jane!" Becky called tenderly as the women embraced. "You're getting even  _more_  beautiful every time I see you."

El snuggled into Becky's shoulder for a moment, "you too Becky. You look  _so_  well."

The women separated and El and Joel shared a quick polite hug and conversation before Becky asked if they could talk somewhere quiet. El nodded and followed her Aunt outside of the community centre, both of them shivering slightly from the cold of the night.

"Sorry to pull you out of your own party Jane." Becky chuckled before biting down nervously on her lower lip. "I just…I wanted to tell you something."

El's smile slipped off her face as she stared at her Aunt, her heart beginning to pace as she immediately worried over what could be wrong. She swallowed nervously, her eyes widening slightly as she waited for whatever news Becky had to give her.

Her Aunt took a deep breath and reached for El's hand. She looked at her niece and her nervous eyes softened to something gentle and excited. "Jane, I wanted you to be the first to know, other than Joel of course. That…I'm pregnant. You're going to have a cousin!"

The words took a moment to break through El's panicked brain, but the moment that they did, she was immediately ecstatic. "Becky!" El squealed loudly, lunging at her Aunt and pulling her into a tight hug, before worrying it might hurt the baby and loosening her arms slightly.

"This is  _amazing_!" El gasped, unsurprised when her eyes filled with happy tears. "I'm going to have a…" She wanted to say cousin, but in a way, this meant  _more_ than the word cousin could even  _begin_  to comprehend. Another flesh and blood? Another beautiful and positive reminder of where she came from?

"A cousin." Becky said with a warm smile, touching El's cheek gently. "I never thought that this would ever happen to me. I'd accepted it in a way. But then Joel came along and it just…happened." Her tone was light and happy and El felt her heart beating madly, she was excited and so thrilled for Becky who deserved every happiness.

"You deserve this Becky. I love you." El reiterated her thoughts, wanting her Aunt to know how much she appreciated  _everything_ she had done for mama. Words would never be enough for El to explain how grateful she was that her mama had such a wonderful sister, and that  _she_  had such an amazing Aunt.

The women stayed out for a little while longer, El full of questions she had never been able to ask before. When was the baby due? Did she know it's gender? Where would they live?

Becky chuckled and answered every question, explaining the baby was due in May, that they were going to have surprise in regard to gender and they would be living in the same house that should have been El's first home.

"Are you going to use my old room?" El asked, without malice or judgement. She knew the house wasn't that big.

Becky looked hesitant, "I mean, if that's okay with you? I would like to think Terry would want that room to be filled by a child. Like it should have always been." She said softly and with a sad smile.

El nodded, emotion tight in her throat. "I agree. I think that would make mama happy…and it makes  _me_  happy too."

The women shared another hug, chuckling when they both started crying, feeling foolish but happy as they held hands and re-joined the party.

Steve who was dressed as Danny Zuko was sneaking alcohol to the boys and Max, his eyes skirting the room whilst Robin dressed as Sandy and Nancy and Jonathan dressed as a zombies danced with Holly.

El rolled her eyes but skipped over to her friends and boyfriend, having a sneaky drink of the beer that Steve had provided. She crinkled her nose in disgust and let Mike have her share.

She couldn't remember seeing her boyfriend intoxicated because at her parents wedding she had been tipsy too. So, El found herself laughing at how lively Mike got on the dance floor, even rocking out with Hopper who was clearly trying to pretend he didn't know that the teenage boy was drunk.

El enjoyed Mike's slurred words of love as he hugged her tightly from behind whilst she tried to move along the buffet table and fill her plate with food. "I love you, I l-love you, I love y-you…" he murmured against her ear whilst she giggled. In the end she shut him up by stuffing a cinnamon roll into his mouth.

The DJ put  _'Thriller'_  on and practically everyone raced to the dance floor, everyone getting into lines to try and do the routine. Max, Lucas and Dustin at the front, beaming with pride as they reminded the guests of the Michael Jackson concert they had gone to. El beamed thinking about that night with the best nostalgia.

Seeing the Wheeler's, her parents and her drunk boyfriend with their hands on their thighs as they did the zombie walk was almost too much for El, who was trying desperately to dance and not splutter with laughter. She couldn't _wait_  to ask Ted when he'd learnt the routine so perfectly.

Half way through the song, Mike suddenly grabbed El by the waist and she squealed, chuckling as he spun her around.

" _Mike_! Put me down!" She laughed before he slowly put her down and kissed her passionately in the middle of the floor, whilst everyone else danced like zombies to the very catchy beat.

"Hey, tongue out of my daughter's mouth please!" Hopper called to Mike, but El was glad to hear there wasn't any seriousness to his words, just plain teasing.

Mike huffed and leaned out of the kiss but kept his hands cupping El's cheeks. "Fine, fine  _lieutenant_." He said slightly slurred.

One of his hands left El's amused face and he tried to point it at Hopper, but it swayed slightly, knocked back once again by people dancing around them.

"But just remember, that one day she is going to be my  _wife_. And then you can't stop us kissing. So there!"

El knew Mike was only saying this because he was drunk, but she couldn't help the pleased grin and the flush in her cheeks.

Hopper snorted and called over, "well until then, she's still Miss Hopper. So, deal with it Wheeler!"

Mike opened his mouth to say something in response but El just rolled her eyes and pulled him off the dancefloor to get some non-alcoholic punch. His arms wrapped around her once more and she snickered trying to walk backwards for the both of them.

El forced Mike down into a chair and got him a cup of the cold liquid, sitting down next to him, with a raised eyebrow. "So, when do you plan on us getting married?" she teased whilst he gulped at the refreshing juice.

Mike wiped his mouth and looked at her through drowsy eyes. "I'd marry you  _right now_." He said leaning closer with each word.

El giggled and rested her chin in her palm, appraising him. "So, you'd marry me in these X-Men costumes?"

Mike nodded eagerly, "hell yeah." He said before his slightly unfocused eyes took in her outfit again, and despite his intoxication, El still felt warm and tingly at the fire he started in her belly.

"You look  _so_  fucking  _hot_  babe." Mike said smirking, slowly bringing his hand up El's knee. She stopped it when it reached her thigh, giving him a knowing grin.

"Michael Wheeler behave yourself." She playfully scolded him.

Mike chuckled and gripped onto her hand, "sorry." He said with a smirk that made it _very_  clear he wasn't sorry in the slightest.

El went to say something flirtatious but then the words died in her throat at the look Mike was giving her. His eyes were swimming over her face, adoration taking over his features as his mouth gaped open slightly, his eyes filling with tenderness and a warm smile starting to twitch at his lips.

El's heart was pounding and her skin felt hypersensitive as he slowly stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. She watched him too, gazing at those luscious lips, the smooth lines of his jaw and the sparkly eyes that captivated her every time she looked at them.

Finally, Mike spoke, and his words were  _not_ what she expected to come out of his mouth. "Damn…we're going to have some  _beautiful_ babies…"

El gasped and snorted in response, shocked and stunned by his words. The music changed and everyone on the dance floor shouted happily as  _'Time Warp'_ began, bringing Mike out of his daze.

He jumped up in excitement and grabbed El's hand, "let's go!"

El rolled her eyes and laughed at how he could go from sincere and tender, to bouncy and boyish in a matter of seconds.

But as they all did the Time Warp, making a big circle on the dance floor and taking it in turns to go into the middle, El couldn't help but beam when Mike danced in the centre, doing the  _craziest_  moves she had ever seen. In fact, she didn't know if it would qualify as dancing.

But if he was being sincere, tender, bouncy, boyish or dancing like a fool, only one thought swam around her mind and heart, it didn't matter if she was twelve or eighteen because it was always the same.  _I love you so much._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was okay. Please let me know! Thank you for reading :-)


	39. They Call It Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has a visit from the green eyed monster...

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

Chapter 39: They Call It Jealousy

 

_January 1989_

 

Mike walked to the cafeteria with what felt like the weight of the world on his shoulders. More specifically it was the unopened letter from Stanford that he had stuffed into the glove box of his car that was making him so anxious.

He knew it was ridiculous not to even open the letter that had arrived that morning, but he was so  _sure_  that it was a rejection and he wasn't ready to give up yet on his dreams of living in California with El.

Mike sighed to himself, knowing that he couldn't keep the letter unopened forever, it felt like it was burning a hole through his car and the weight of the decision was hanging heavy on him.

As Mike walked towards the lunch table that the party had ate at throughout high school, he made a firm decision that before he drove El home after school, he'd open the letter in her presence. If it was a rejection as he suspected, then she'd know what to say to make him feel better.

He practically collapsed at the lunch table, throwing his brown lunch bag down in front of him whilst Dustin eagerly told the others about his acceptance letter to MIT. Mike was so proud and happy for his best friend, but the talk of college only reminded him of the letter that seemed to be stabbing straight into his subconscious.

"What about you Mike? Have you heard back from Stanford yet?" Dustin asked the dark hair teenager with a warm and enthusiastic smile.

Mike jumped slightly, feeling on edge by the question. "Um…no, not yet."

"You'll get in," Lucas said patting Mike's shoulder from where he sat on his left.

Mike gave him a weak smile and glanced down to his right where El always sat. He looked around the cafeteria for her, but neither she nor Will seemed to have come out of English yet. He didn't think too much of it, knowing that Mr Reynolds never let any student out early, even at lunch time.

What did confuse Mike however was when Will came walking into the cafeteria by himself, grabbing lunch and walking over to the table with his tray.

"Where's El?" Mike asked the moment Will had sat down opposite him and next to Jen who leaned in to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek.

Will looked up at Mike, "she's on her way. We all got assigned our new projects today, so I think she's just dealing with that." He said before prodding at the mystery meat with a slightly disgusted face.

Mike nodded, his jaw tightening in worry as he scoured the lunch room once more. He tried to calm down and remind himself that she was safe, and more importantly that she could protect herself better than Mike or Hopper could only dream of doing.

He exhaled quietly, shuffling forward in his seat to open up his lunch bag and take a look at what his mom had packed him. He was just pulling out a chicken wrap when Dustin spoke up.

"Ah here she is! And she's with….?"

Max looked up too, her eyebrows raising in amusement. " _Ooh_ she's with Matthew Watson."

Mike's head wiped up and he immediately saw his girlfriend walking through the cafeteria doors with the captain of the baseball team. They were talking animatedly, and she was  _laughing_.

He instantly went from calmed down and cool, to heated and annoyed. His dark eyes darting from his girlfriend to this  _Matthew_  who had annoyingly broad shoulders, sleek blonde hair, bright green eyes that the girls always seemed to swoon over and a dazingly smile that made Mike _sure_  that this dude had to have bleached his teeth.

El was still laughing as she got into the lunch line with her tray, Matthew next to her, still talking energetically.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Maggie asked curiously, all of the party watching the scene in front of them.

"Something _clearly_  fantastic, seeing as he's got her  _laughing.._." Mike said moodily, ripping off pieces of his chicken wrap.

Max snorted turning to him, "Woah Wheeler, chill with the green-eyed monster."

"Yeah you're like the definition of jealous right now." Lucas teased before the rest of the party turned back to Mike, making him blush furiously under their knowing smiles.

"I am  _not_ jealous. I just…I just don't see what can be so fucking funny about whatever he's saying to her." Mike said shrugging his shoulders, trying to be nonchalant but his glaring narrow eyes burning a hole into the back of Matthew's head didn't seem to help his case.

"Well you need to get your shit together because they're coming over," Dustin muttered urgently.

Mike let go of his decimated chicken wrap and his fingers clenched into fists as he watched El walking over to the group holding her tray and chatting away to dear old  _Matthew_ who was currently receiving one of her warm smiles, the lucky bastard…

_Calm down you idiot._ Mike's inner thoughts pleaded with him, but the cave man instincts of his species were starting to take over. This dude needed to back the fuck up and realise that El already belonged with someone and it sure as hell wasn't  _him_.

As they approached, it was as if Mike could only see through tunnel vision, everything else in the cafeteria drifting away. He stood up abruptly, his eyes locking onto El as he moved away from his chair and ignored the calls and pleads from his friends to sit back down.

Mike walked up to El despite the fact that she had arrived at the table now with the jerk behind her. He took the tray out of her hands, pushing it onto their table and then turned back to her slightly confused face.

"El," Mike breathed out in relief, his hands quickly moving to cup her soft cheeks and bring her forward into a long and passionate kiss.

El froze at first whilst Mike's mouth did all the work, but the she melted against him with a breathy sigh of contentment and then her hands were moving into his hair as they made out in the middle of the cafeteria.

There was catcalls and wolf whistles, but Mike just pulled El nearer, one hand staying on her cheek and the other moving to her slim waist, drawing her closer to his body. Mike could have stayed like that forever, his jealously dissolving and the beautiful and pure love he felt for El sweeping in.

"Yeah get it Wheeler!" Chad from the football team shouted from a table filled with jocks and cheerleaders.

His words brought Mike back to reality and he slowly released El, his heart pounding madly at the happy and dazed look on her face and her slightly swollen lips.

Mike's eyes moved to the guy stood behind her and then the jealousy came flooding back in when he realised why he had been so mad in the first place. Matthew was stood with his mouth slightly gaped open at what he'd just witnessed, and Mike couldn't help but smirk slightly.  _That's right douche bag. She's mine._

Mike tried to ignore Max's quiet mumble from the lunch table, "if you wanted to mark your territory Wheeler, you should have just pissed on her…"

Mike put his arm around El and pulled her in close to his side not taking his eyes off the competition. Her hand went around his waist and she smiled at the guy that so clearly wanted to be in Mike's place right now.

"Matt this is Mike my boyfriend." El said with a warm smile as she looked up at her man.

Mike resisted the urge to roll his eyes in contempt that El was using a nickname for this guy. He didn't like how familiar they had become.

Matt cleared his throat and nodded towards Mike, "nice to meet you."

"Like wise." Mike practically deadpanned.

There was an awkward silence when no one spoke, El finally picking up on the tension and clearing her throat. "Anyway, I'll see you later Matt!"

Matt blinked, coming back into the conversation and nodded with a dazzling smile at her. "Of course. See you later El!"

Mike's annoyance at El nicknaming this guy tripled at the fact that he used her more personal name, that only those closest to her used. His stomach dropped, and he watched through gritted teeth as Matt retreated over to a table of jocks, looking back now and again at El.

"What's wrong?" El asked her boyfriend the moment the baseball player had left.

Mike jumped back into reality and stared down at his girlfriend to see a concerned look on her face.

He coughed, looking down at his shoes for a moment. "Why does he…why does he call you El and not Jane?" he finally blurted out, his tone more annoyed than he had planned.

El shrugged, moving out of Mike's hold to sit down at the table and join their friends. "I just thought it would be easier for him to call me El, now that we're going to be partners…"

Mike's eyes almost popped straight out of his skull. "P-Partners?!" he choked on the words and scrambled to sit down next to her, whilst their friends watched them both like it was their favourite television show.

"Yeah we've been partnered up for English. We've got this super long assignment to do." She said rolling her eyes slightly at the mention of the paper she had to write.

Mike just stared at her, trying to remember how to breathe. When he felt the movement of air again in his lungs, he dared to speak. "So, you are going to have to like work together?  _Outside_  of class?"

El nodded as she cut up her vegetables. "Yeah we're starting today. We're going to meet at the library after school. And I thought it was perfect because you'll be working so it's not like it'll take time out from us."

Mike wanted to appreciate how sweet El was for picking a day when he was already busy, so they didn't miss out on a date night or studying together. But all that was racing around his mind was El studying  _alone_  with Matthew Watson. The same Matthew Watson who was the captain of the baseball team, the same guy who all the girls swooned over and the same bastard who was  _still_  staring at Mike's girlfriend from across the room.

All Mike could do was nod solemnly in response. His chicken wrap was long ago destroyed, so he tried to eat his mom's home-made cookies, but even they didn't taste the same. He chewed and swallowed slowly, a far off look on his face as the reality of losing his girlfriend to the captain of the baseball team started to hit him.

He had  _never_  felt good enough for El, even from the beginning when he realised he was in love with a real life super hero. High school had only solidified his fear, from the way other guys looked at El and the talk in the locker room over the years.

Mike was nowhere  _near_ popular, but his position on the swim team had meant most of the jocks gave him some aspect of respect. The talk in the locker room had never been too bad when it came to El, but the jocks would frequently nudge his shoulder, laugh and ask how he got so lucky. He honestly didn't know how to answer them.

And now one of these jocks was trying to make his move on  _Mike's_  girl and he didn't know what to do but fight back. He might have been selfish or crazy, call it what you will, but Mike was not ready to let  _anyone_ take his girl and never would be ready.

"Are you okay?" El blurted out as if she had been holding the question in for most of the lunch hour.

Mike turned to her so quickly he wouldn't be surprised if he got whiplash. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Lucas snorted, "he's just got a case of jealousitus El."

Mike flushed red and glared at his so called best friend. "No, I do  _not_." He said through gritted teeth.

El sighed and Mike felt her soft hand fall onto his, stroking it gently and immediately calming him down as he turned back to her.

"You do trust me, right? With Matt?"

Mike stared at her, guilt ripping at his insides at the almost vulnerable expression on her face. "Yes El, I  _do_  trust you." He said telling the truth, but not adding that he did  _not_ trust Matt or his intentions.

El exhaled in relief and leaned up to kiss his lips softly, causing his heart to flutter with happiness. She then cuddled up to him and they ate the rest of their lunch in comfortable silence.

Mike had his arm around his girlfriend as he glanced over at Matt who was still staring on and off at El. He caught Mike's eye and gave him an almost menacing smirk.

The jealousy and anger rippled right back into Mike's chest and he glared back at Matt, wondering if he was petty enough to call in sick from work and keep an eye on his girlfriend and the captain of the baseball team, the most handsome guy in school, the damn  _dream boat._

Yeah, he was totally gonna call in sick.

* * *

 

"So, have you had any ideas what book you want us to write this assignment on?" Matt asked as him and El dropped their books onto an empty circular table at the Hawkins library.

They had been partnered up in English to do a joint presentation and essay as part of their British Literature elective.

"Well ideally I want to stay clear of Shakespeare because I know three groups are already covering him." El said as she sat down and pulled out her notebook so that they could brainstorm some ideas.

"Okay, gotcha." Matt nodded with a grin as he grabbed his own paper.

They spent the next fifteen minutes braining storming ideas until El came up with the winning suggestion.

"What about Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë?" El said eagerly as she thought about the Gothic tragedy.

Matt frowned, "isn't that a song by Kate Bush?"

El snorted, wondering why Matt was even taking the English Literature elective if he'd never heard of the Brontë sisters.

"There is a song about it yeah. But no, it's an amazing novel about Catherine and Heathcliff. It's romantic and totally heart-breaking and has this supernatural element to it." El said in a rush as she spoke with passion.

"Well we can do that if you want. Whatever you want is fine with me." Matt said with another glowing smile, which did nothing to El who was already busy writing down ideas.

El grabbed a copy of Wuthering Heights off the shelf and set Matt to work reading it whilst she started to plan out what aspects of the book they could talk about in their presentation.

They worked silently, the only sound coming from El's scratching pen and Matt turning the pages of the novel. Eventually he looked up at the brunette, a curious expression in his eyes.

"So how long have you and Wheeler been together?"

El was surprised by the question but found a smile immediately spring to her lips at the mention of Mike. Her mind flooded with thoughts of her amazing boyfriend and she practically swooned.

She had to stop herself from blurting out the truth of how long they had been together and remembered the lie they always had to tell fellow students. "Since the summer before high school started. I'd just moved here, and I met him." She said with a happy sigh.

"So you fell for the first guy you saw?" Matt said teasingly, as if she hadn't given it enough time or given more guys a chance.

El scoffed, "It didn't matter that he was the first guy I saw. I fell in love with him, I didn't  _need_ to look for any other guy."

She took a breath and practically beamed as she thought about her boyfriend once more. "And now we've got it all planned out. We're both going to go to California for college and then move in together when the times right." She said in a dreamy voice, distracting herself with daydreams of days on the golden sand with Mike, walks along the San Francisco bay and long, warm nights wrapped up in bed together.

Matt pursed his lips staring at El for a moment as if being careful with what he said next. He finally exhaled and smiled softly, "Wheeler's a lucky guy."

El wanted to cringe at the gentle look in Matt's eyes when he gazed at her, it was as if he was flirting or something. But she wasn't interested, they were partners in English  _only_. She was Mike's in every other way and that was how it was going to stay,  _forever._

"No, I'm the lucky one." She said with a smile before going back to writing.

* * *

 

"Remind me how you roped me into this again?" Dustin whispered next to Mike from where they stood in the reference section of the library. They snuck another look at El and Matt from the tiny sliver of space they had made between two encyclopaedias.

"Because Maggie is busy with choir and I promised I'd buy you Nilla Wafers." Mike muttered quietly, keeping his eyes on El. Her and Matt had to have arrived about an hour ago and she was currently writing in her notebook whilst he read a book. Mike squinted to try and see what the book title was, but it was too far away.

"Still, I think we should have asked for back up. You know, cover more bases in the library." Dustin said in a hushed voice as he tried to take a peek at El and Matt.

"Is that why you brought your super com?" Mike asked Dustin with a small amused grin, despite the awkward and kind of inappropriate situation.

Dustin nodded and held up the radio, "yeah. Like old times."

Mike snorted, "Dustin we never stalked around a library making sure some douche bag wasn't trying to steal one of our girl's."

"Yeah well…" Dustin shrugged, his words trailing off.

The boys were silent for a while, checking in on El and Matt and then leaning against the bookshelf looking around for a distraction.

"So what did you tell your boss?" Dustin asked Mike, smirking slightly.

"I told him I had food poisoning." The Paladin cringed in mortification. He had never faked being sick before and the only reason he didn't feel too guilty about it was because he had never had time off work before and was  _usually_  a good employee.

Mike took another look through the sliver of space and felt his heart beat quickening at what he saw. He couldn't hear what Matt was asking El, but it was how her face lit up and how she spoke so passionately that made him nervous.

He gulped and rubbed the back of his neck. "Do…do you think she likes him?" he asked Dustin, cringing the moment the words left his mouth.

"You're serious?" Dustin asked with a snort. When Mike said nothing in response, but only looked more anxious, Dustin sighed and shook his head. " _No_ Mike. I don't think she likes him. I think he's just her English partner."

"But do you think he likes  _her_?" Mike blurted out in a panic.

Dustin's words halted in his throat so just a short breath came out. He suddenly looked uncomfortably and stared down at his shoes, "well…I mean, he probably does. From what I've heard anyway…"

"What have you heard?!" Mike's eyes widened, and his jaw felt tight as he waited for Dustin to confirm what he already knew.

"Well I've heard him talk about El in class, saying how hot she is and that maybe she should…be with someone like him." Dustin finally admitted, looking ashamed for what he had said to his best friend. "But don't worry! It's not like she'd ever go for a guy like  _him_."

Mike felt deflated. He felt insecure, like at every turn there was going to be a guy trying to get with El and then maybe one day, one of them would be the lucky guy who would make her turn her head. He also felt ashamed and guilty for spying on her. Yes, he was technically making sure Matt didn't try and make a move, but in the process, he was being stupid.

"I think we should go." Mike mumbled to Dustin, feeling forlorn.

"What? I've just radioed Lucas, he's on his way over." Dustin whispered back.

"What?! Why have you called Lucas?"

Dustin shrugged, "just an extra pair of eyes. Plus,  _someone_ needs to knock some sense into you that you're  _not_  going to lose El."

Mike smiled weakly in thanks and then went back to looking at El and Matt. They weren't talking any more, both of them focused on their own tasks.

Quicker than he expected, Lucas arrived slightly out of breath. Mike groaned when he realised his friend wasn't alone. Stood next to him, of course, was a very irritated looking Max.

" _Really_ Wheeler? You're spying on El?" Max asked scornfully, her hands on her hips. "And shouldn't you be in work?"

"I'm not spying on El. I'm spying on _him_!" Mike bit back, although his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and his stomach churned with guilt. "And I called in sick…"

"Can't you get it into your thick skull that El loves  _you_. She's not interested in Matthew Watson."

"I know she loves me and I love her too. _So_  much. That's why I can't let this guy come in and try and steal her away." Mike said desperately, trying to beseech Max.

She glared at him for a while, her eyes finally softening enough to huff in exasperation. "Well what's your plan then?"

Suddenly Mike felt ten times more foolish. He guessed he didn't  _exactly_ have a plan. "Well I'm just, you know, keeping an eye on them…" He mumbled looking down at the ground.

Max exhaled a weary breath. "Have you ever thought about  _talking_ to your girlfriend instead? Maybe telling her that you're jealous and insecure might help."

Mike was as red as a tomato at this point. "I am  _not_ jealous! Or…or insecure."

"You're totally insecure Mike." Dustin sighed sadly.

"And  _really_  jealous." Lucas added.

"Look it doesn't matter okay?! What matters is some jerk has come out of nowhere and is trying to romance  _my_  girlfriend! Dustin already said how this Matt has been saying that he thinks El is hot."

"Well she is." Max reasoned almost playfully.

"This isn't the moment  _Maxine_." Mike snapped flatly at her.

Max glared at him and stepped closer. "If you call me  _Maxine_  one more time, I will take that stupid dinosaur toy you still have and stuff it right up your – "

Someone cleared their throat and the teenagers span round, their faces filled with embarrassment and guilt. They all let out sighs of relief when they realised it was Will, looking at them all with amusement.

"What is this?" he asked them, chuckling slightly.

Mike coughed with nerves and just stared at his shoes. Dustin put his hands in his pockets and shifted his feet. Lucas looked away awkwardly and Max rolled her eyes.

"Oh nothing, it's just Mike spying on El and Matt because he's jealous and insecure." The red head said sternly, giving Mike another glare when he looked up at her in indignation.

Will shook his head in disbelief and turned to the Paladin. "Really Mike?" he said in a voice filled with pity. He frowned before adding, "and I thought you had work?"

"He called in sick." Lucas teased, shaking his head in amusement.

"Yeah, food poisoning." Dustin said eagerly, nudging Mike's shoulder playfully.

"Look Will, I  _know_  this looks crazy, but I needed to be sure that she was okay and not being hit on by Matt." Mike said finally looking up at his best friend who was giving him a look of annoyance.

"And what would you have done if he  _did_  hit on her? Just jump out from behind the bookshelves?!" Will asked him exasperatedly.

Mike opened his mouth, but no words came out. Will was right of course, because if he did just suddenly appear next to their table how would he explain his presence? And he highly doubted he'd even hear Matt flirting with El from where he stood.

He decided to deflect the question by asking one of his own. "What are  _you_  doing at the library?"

Will snorted and raised his eyebrow, "I'm here to pick up my sister and  _your_ girlfriend, seeing as you are  _meant_ to be working…"

Mike blushed once more, feeling like an idiot all over again. "So, um, she's leaving now?"

"Yeah she asked if I'd pick her up at 6pm." Will said, giving Mike a small sympathetic smile.

He exhaled and looked around at his friends, "guys, I'm sorry for all of this. I should have never come here. I should have just known that even if he would flirt with her, that she'd turn him down." Mike said, cringing in embarrassment at his own stupidity.

"Yes, you _should_  have known." Came an angry voice that made the whole party freeze with horror before slowly turning their heads to see El stood at the end of the aisle, her backpack already on and a hurt look on her face that just  _killed_ Mike.

"What the hell were you playing at Mike?" El asked sharply, making him want to cower in a corner, but instead he pushed forward from the group.

"El I'm  _so_  sorry. I just wanted…I was stupid okay?  _Really_ stupid and I'm sorry." Mike's voice shook, and his hands trembled, wanting to hold her but knowing that she was too angry right now.

"You should have trusted me Mike." El said in a whisper, her voice not angry but disappointed. It hurt Mike more than he even could comprehend. She huffed with frustration and then stormed off.

"El!" Mike shouted, rushing after her, not even thinking about the others who were still stood shocked in the reference section of the library.

Mike ignored the librarian who told him to be quiet as he raced across the library trying to catch up with his girlfriend, calling out her name.

* * *

 

El was walking quickly down the street, the cold chill of the winter air harsh on her face as she tightened her scarf around her neck and seethed with annoyance at Mike.

How could he have been so stupid? How could he even _think_ she'd want Matt?

"El I'm  _so_ sorry! Please talk to me." Mike begged, finally catching up with her because of his long legs. He hurried in front of her, his arms holding gently onto her upper arms and causing her to halt.

El's looked up into his face, her chest tightening at the look of agony etched into his beautiful features.

"Baby, I'm  _so_  sorry. I  _do_  trust you, I  _promise_. I was just so jealous and insecure that he'd steal you away from me." Mike gasped, his voice wavering with emotion.

El frowned, just looking at him for a moment. She wished she could take away his self-esteem issues, but she knew she had them too and they were impossible to control at times. After all, she had been the one to have a fight with that bitch Amanda because of her own jealousy.

She sighed, her annoyance easily turning into a softness and warmth for the boy she loved more than anything. El reached up with her hand and stroked Mike's cheek, surprising him at her loving nature despite the stupidity of his actions.

"You don't need to be jealous Mike. Matt would never steal me away, no one will. I only want to be with  _you_." El spoke tenderly, her words coming out in puffs of steam in the freezing cold evening.

A tear escaped down Mike's cheek and El soothingly stroked it away with her thumb. He gasped, like a huge weight was pulled straight out of his chest. He leaned forward, their foreheads brushing against one another.

"I am  _so_  sorry El. I won't be that stupid ever again." He whispered softly, his warm breath heating her skin.

"Do you promise?" El asked with a playful grin as she stared up into her favourite eyes. The dark amber and sincere gaze filling her with love.

He sniffed out an amused breath. "Well, I don't know if I can promise that I'll  _never_ be stupid again…"

"Fair enough." El murmured before closing the very small distance to Mike's lips. The moment their mouths grazed together, her heart fluttered with a thrill of happiness. He was the only one who could  _ever_ make her feel like this.

As their kiss came to a close, Mike's lips remained against El's as he smiled, causing the corners of her mouth to lift too before she giggled against the ticklish movement.

"Do you want to take me home? I'm sure Will won't mind." El asked her boyfriend, her words soft and gentle, just like the moment they were sharing.

Mike sighed happily and nodded, "I would love that." Their fingers entwined of their own accord and the couple made it back into the library, ignoring the stressed looking librarian's glare and finding their friends to explain that everything was okay. Mike apologised once more and then led El to his car.

Just as he was buckling his seat beat, El noticed that Mike looked towards the glove box and gulped. He turned to look at her and there were nerves written all over his face.

"El do you mind if we go for a drive before I take you home?" He asked apprehensively.

El nodded and smiled brightly, "of course babe." She said as she moved her hand to his thigh, keeping it there as Mike sighed in relief and gave her a look filled with adoration as he turned the engine on and drove away from town.

It didn't take long for El to realise where they were headed as the surrounding areas became more remote and the trees more populated. The quarry soon came into view, the usual sandy landscape filtered over by a layer of icy dew and the water gentle and dark from the approaching night.

Mike pulled up and took a deep breath, looking out at the view whilst El watched him curiously, wondering what had him so on edge. She hoped he wasn't about to tell her about other times when he'd stalked her.

"What's wrong?" she finally asked him, unable to cope with the weird tension in the air.

Mike turned to her, his cheeks paler than usual and his lower lip pinched in between his teeth. He didn't say anything in response but leaned his arm out in front of El and opened the glove box, taking out a thick envelope.

El looked down at the envelope whilst Mike twiddled with it nervously in his hands. It had a stamp on it with a logo, and she just made out the words  _Stanford University_.

El gasped, her eyes flicking immediately from the envelope and up to Mike's face. "How long have you had this?!"

He gave her a shy lopsided smile. "Since this morning. I've been too nervous to open it, you know, in case it's a rejection…" Mike cleared his throat awkwardly and El realised  _why_  he was so nervous.

She smiled at him lovingly and reached for his shaking hands, grasping onto them with her own and steadying him as he slowly looked up at her. "No matter what that letter says Mike, you can still come to California. Even if I get rejected, I'm still going to San Francisco."

Mike looked at El for another minute, she could feel that her presence was giving him comfort, just like his did to her. He took a deep breath and opened the envelope, his hands trembling as he unfolded the letter. El waited with baited breath.

His darks eyes began to sweep across the page until his gaze froze during the midsection of the letter. He said nothing, completely stunned, his mouth gaping open slightly.

El squeezed his free hand, trying to remind him that she was there and impatiently waiting. Mike gulped looking up at his girlfriend, a beautiful dopey grin of disbelief sinking into his features.

"I got in." He croaked.

El practically screamed and jumped forward, her arms wringing tightly around the back of Mike's neck as she pulled him into a close embrace. "I  _knew_  it! Mike I'm  _so_  proud of you!" She squealed, her heart racing and a big foolish grin on her face.

Mike buried his face into her shoulder, breathing her in as his breath became shaky. She knew he was crying so she held him closer, kissing his cheek and along his jaw. "I love you so much Mike." She whispered to him.

His arms tightened around El and he sniffled, "I love you too El. More than anything. This is…this is all for you, so I can give you  _everything_  you deserve." He gasped into her sweater.

El beamed and snuggled into his neck, no words could truly describe what Mike meant to her. Because it was _more_  than feelings. It was physical, emotional, ethereal and almost a part of her DNA, like they were intricately made specifically to be together. And no Matt or Amanda would _ever_  be able to change that.

Mike pulled away just enough to look at El, his eyes watery but so happy. "I've still got those blankets in the trunk, do you want to watch the stars? It's been so long since we did that." He asked softly.

El grinned and nodded her head, "yes." She felt so warm, so happy and  _so_  in love that even the bitter cold of the January night couldn't put her off.

They put down a blanket on the ground in front of the car and then lay down, cuddling up before throwing two thick blankets on top of their bodies.

Mike was flat on his back and El was snuggled into his side, her head on his chest and her hand on his stomach whilst his arms wrapped her up cosily. He planted loving and warm kisses to her forehead as he whispered to her about the different constellations and chuckled at some of the things that El thought she saw in the stars.

It was a perfect moment. The full moon brightening the landscape enough that the ice glistened like diamonds, looking like a winter wonderland. The sky was like a black canvas, so dark that every star sparkled proudly.

But to Mike none of them sparkled more beautifully than El. And to El, no constellation was more perfect than Mike. They turned to look at each other in that same moment, their eyes filled with love, their breath hazy and their skin tingling in anticipation.

Their eyes fluttered closed as the distance between them ended and their lips met like they had been made to do. Their mouths moving as one, their blood boiling with growing passion as they moved closer, the cold soon forgotten in the heat of the moment.

Their clothes were discarded, their bodies and the blankets keeping them in a cocoon of heat as Mike moved on top of El. With every panting breath their bare chests touched as their hips met and they chased their joint ecstasy.

Mike's hands found El's and their fingers entwined and just like the first time, this felt like something new. Like a new level to their intimacy and to their love as they made sweet love, completely captivated and devoted with one another.

Afterwards, they rested their foreheads together as they controlled their breathing and came down from the high of their pleasure. El looked up at Mike and smiled softly, nuzzling his nose with her own.

The silence and peace of the moment was broken when a naked El finally exclaimed, "Let's go to the car. It's freaking  _freezing_!"

Mike snorted and then they were both chuckling as they helped each other get dressed and hurried to the car, blasting on the heating and turning up the radio. Staring at one another with love and adoration when  _'Every Breath You Take'_ started to play.

El leaned her head against Mike's shoulder and he gently lay his cheek on her curls, they listened to the words and thought of their future. In just over six months their lives would be changing forever, but no matter where they ended up, it was  _very_  clear that they would  _always_  be together. It was in their DNA, their hearts and their souls.

" _Oh can't you see, you belong to me…"_

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for the kudos and comments! They mean so much to me <3
> 
> I'm emotional today because I just love Mileven SO much! Bring up season 3! 


	40. Good Bye School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party discuss their plans for summer and Mike and El start to say good bye to school...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! You're all amazing <3

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

Chapter 40: Good Bye School

 

_March 1989_

 

The stands next to the track field were getting filled with supporters, not just family and friends of the Hawkins High Track and Field team in attendance, but the other local high schools gathering for the invitational competition.

The cheerleaders were out in force, doing a routine that had the audience clapping along. The shouts of "Go Tigers!" could be heard as Mike gathered onto the stands with the rest of the party and his parents and Holly. He found Joyce and Hopper waving them over from where they'd found good seats.

"Nice shirt Wheeler," The chief smirked when Mike sidled over next to him.

"Thanks," Mike grinned, rather pleased with his "Team Hopper" shirt that his mom had helped him to make last night. Of course, the moment Holly had seen what they were up to, she had to have one as well.

"So which competitions is El doing again?" Dustin asked from his side as he started to unfold the banner that the party had been working on for the last few days. Will being the most artist had to pull the slack and do most of the work for them, but it was still a group effort.

"She's doing the 200-meter race, the 100-meter hurdles and the relay race." Mike recited confidently, remembering clearly the races El was competing in and when.

Dustin nodded, "yeah Maggie's in the relay with her. And I think Darcy and Kelly?"

"Yeah I think that's right." Mike said with a nod, trying to remember her other team mates' names.

"Shit! They're coming out, quick unfold the banner." Max said spotting the girls and hurrying Dustin along to hand her part of the long-connected cardboard. The party all scurried around for a moment making sure the banner which read  _"Go El & Maggie! Team Tigers!"_ was clearly visible.

Hopper looked down at the party's masterpiece and grinned with approval, he kind of felt bad for just being in his Hawkins PD hoodie, but he knew El wouldn't mind. He had swapped a shift to be here for his daughter and whilst it was of course for her, he couldn't lie and pretend that watching her compete didn't make him smile with pride.

Mike looked up as he saw El coming out onto the field with her female team mates, all of them dressed in their uniform, talking avidly as they stretched. Just like El seemed to have a thing for Mike's swimming team trunks, he had a thing for her Track uniform. She was in the pale blue colours of Hawkins High, the tank top made out of lycra with a tiger printed in the centre was skin tight, showing off El's beautiful figure. Mike tried not to drool, especially not in front of Hopper, but when his eyes raked down her body how could he  _not_  salivate when he saw the tiny shorts she was wearing?!

As if sensing his eyes on her, El looked up at the stands and found Mike straight away. He waved, beaming with pride as she smiled brightly and waved back. Her eyes then went to the banner and her gaze lit up even more. She nudged Maggie and both girls stared at their banner, excited and waving to their friends in thanks.

The cheerleaders did another little routine and the school band played whilst the Hawkins tigers met with the other high schools, shaking hands and socialising whilst the coaches and referee talked.

There was a blow of a whistle and the crowd cheered as the invitational begin. The sound of the gun going off to start the 100 meters race made Mike jump slightly, gunfire was  _definitely_ not one of his favourite sounds. But somehow, he found himself getting into the moment, he wasn't sure if he was channelling El's adrenaline, but he found his heart was pacing and his palms were sweating as he eagerly awaited El's competitions.

The 200 meters was next and El stepped up to represent Hawkins High. She went to her marker, giving Mike one final smile before she got into the zone. Leaning down in position and breathing steadily.

"Come on El," Mike whispered, his eyes focused on his girlfriend as the referee lifted his hand in the air and the gun shot went off. El practically bolted from the starting line and Mike found himself shouting and cheering loudly along with Hopper, Joyce, his family and friends as she quickly took the lead.

"YES! That's my girl!" Hopper shouted through cupped hands as El raced to the finishing line.

"You've got this Hopper!" Max screamed competitively.

"Come on babe!" Mike yelled, grinning at how well El was doing and ignoring the raised eyebrow and smirk that Hopper gave him.

El crossed the finish line first and the Hawkins crowd went wild, not as wild as Mike and the group though, all of them jumping up and down and hugging each other. There was an awkward hug between Hopper and Mike, but they just brushed it off and smiled slightly.

The rest of the races flashed by, the 400 meters, 1 mile and 3000 meters which Maggie got second place in. The group went just as crazy for her, shaking their banner in excitement.

El got second place in the 100-meter hurdles but the group still screamed themselves hoarse in celebration of her. Mike giving her a loving and reassuring smile when she looked up at him in the crowd, slightly disappointed. He didn't know how she could be upset with second place, but then he remembered with a shudder when the boys got third place in the science fair and how much they still seethed about it.

It was time for the relay and El was in the first position, then Darcy, Kelly and finally Maggie. The gun shot sounded once more and El was off, running as fast as her legs would take her towards Darcy who was screaming in encouragement, her arm out ready for the baton when El reached the exchange point.

Darcy was off like a shot and then passing the baton to Kelly who raced to Maggie, shouting spiritedly when the last runner grabbed the baton and bolted to the finish line. When Maggie was the first one to go over the finish line, the squeals of glee from El, Darcy and Kelly could be heard as they rushed to their friend, all of them screaming and huddling together with excitement.

Mike and Dustin hugged, bouncing up and down on their feet in delight for their girlfriends, almost dropping the banner before they hastily picked it back up.

El and the other track stars went off to the side, still supporting their team mates but starting their cool down as they were no longer required on the field. Mike tried to pay attention to the shot put, discus, high jump, long jump and pole vault but he was too distracted staring at El as she did her cool down stretches.

Hopper nudged Mike and he startled, worried he was about to be told off for gawping. But the chief was actually smiling, a proud expression written all over his face. "She's a star."

Mike grinned back at Hopper and nodded, before turning back to look at El, a lovestruck smiling taking over him. "Yeah she is…"

* * *

 

When the invitational was over, Hawkins High had faired really well in the scores. The boys' races had helped in adding up the points too and the whole team huddled around for a photograph with their coach.

Everyone was sweaty and exhausted, but happy.  _Really_  happy. El had just finished hugging Maggie when Rob Martinez one of the stars of the team came up behind her with a smirk, his eyes set on her ass.

"Good game Hopper, you looked pretty damn hot out there."

El and Maggie turned around in repulsion, looking up at Rob.

" _Excuse_ me?" El asked in disgust whilst Maggie folded her arms against her chest, giving the boy a similar look of revulsion.

Rob shrugged, a smug grin on his face. "Just stating a fact sweet cheeks." He winked and then wandered off to the other boys.

"Ew, what a prick." Maggie shuddered whilst El watched the boy with distain.

She knew that most guys, especially Mike, Lucas, Will and Dustin treated women with respect and dignity. So El found it hard to fathom sometimes how other boys could talk to her and other girls like they were a piece of meat. Like they were something to be stared at or taken advantage of. It was sick, and it made El feel dirty and uncomfortable.

"El! Maggie!" There was a shout of voices and she turned with a relieved and bright smile as her friends and family descended the stands and rushed over to her in celebration.

Holly reached El first and jumped up into her arms. It was getting harder to carry the eight-year-old, but she loved it anyway.

"El you were  _so_ good! I want to be just like you." Holly said happily into the brunette's shoulder as she clung onto her, her legs wrapped around El's waist tightly.

El couldn't help but chuckle, but she felt emotion tighten her chest at the admiration that Holly had for her. It was so incredibly sweet. "You are perfect just as you are Holly Wheeler." She said fondly. "But if you like Track and Field, maybe it's something you can do in a few years?"

Holly beamed and nodded eagerly, "okay!"

"Are you done stealing my girlfriend now?" Came an exasperated voice that made El grin like a fool as she looked up at Mike, who was stood impatiently nearby.

Holly stuck her tongue out at her older brother but jumped down out of El's hold. Before Mike could get closer to his girlfriend though, Hopper swooped in and pulled her into a tight hug, laughing in her annoyed boyfriend's face.

El rolled her eyes at her dad's immaturity but hugged him close, a grin on her face whilst he kissed her forehead. "You did good kid.  _So_ good." He mumbled in a slightly hoarse voice from all of the shouting and screaming he had been doing.

"Thanks dad," El said softly against his chest, feeling loved and warm.

Everyone else started pestering for hugs, so Hopper pulled away huffing in amusement as Joyce interjected, kissing El on the cheek and snuggling her. El was then greeted with Max, the boys and Karen and Ted.  _Finally,_ Mike got his girlfriend all to himself.

El squealed in surprise when he picked her up, his arms tightly around her waist as he spun her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned down to kiss him, ignoring the grumbles and moans of her family and friends when she deepened the kiss by tilting her head slightly. She felt a sigh of contentment leave her lips being this close to Mike, his arms being her favourite place in the  _whole_  world.

He finally brought her back down to the ground and she cuddled into him, her face nuzzling into his neck as he murmured, "I'm so proud of you."

She breathed in his homely scent and pressed a kiss to his neck. "Thank you." She said sincerely, not just thanking him for today, but thanking him for always supporting her and  _always_  being there.

"Right ladies, are you ready to celebrate?" Dustin called enthusiastically. He had his arm around Maggie who was still buzzing with adrenaline.

El giggled against Mike but then lifted her head enough to look around at her friends and family. "Totally, but I  _definitely_  need to shower first."

"Amen sister." Maggie agreed with a tired grin.

The girls parted ways momentarily with the group and headed to the locker room, changing out of their uniform, showering and getting dressed into the clothes they had arrived in that morning. It was quite chilly in March so El had on dark blue jeans, converse trainers and a tank top underneath Mike's San Francisco hoody which she had stolen over the winter.

When the girls got back to the rest of the group, Karen and Hopper suggested that the party enjoy dinner without their family before giving Mike and El some money to go out. They thanked their parents and waved them off when they finally left the track.

Mike took El's hand and they talked fervently about the competition as they headed to his car with Will and Jen, whilst Lucas drove himself, Max, Dustin and Maggie. They all quickly decided to head to Benny's for celebratory burgers, fries and milkshakes.

"I would like to propose a toast to the stars of the Hawkins High School Track and Field team!" Dustin said in a deep important voice, clearing his throat so the amused party would all pay attention.

"To Maggie and El, although your days on the varsity team are now complete. May you forever have toned asses and lean legs - "

"DUSTIN!" The party shouted as they hit him mostly playfully except for Mike whose hit was a little firmer.

"To El and Maggie!" Lucas interrupted with a shake of his head in Dustin's direction.

"El and Maggie!" The rest of the party cheered, lifting their milkshakes into the air. Once they all drank, they burst out laughing at Dustin's antics and went back to teasing one another, a few fries here and there getting chucked at each other.

El snuggled into Mike's side, his arm around her and his hand drawing gentle circles on her back that made her relaxed and drowsy whilst she listened to her friends talking.

"So last year we went to California, and Jen and Maggie couldn't come. This time, I think we should try and go on a trip again  _with_  the girls." Max said before nodding in Maggie and Jen's direction.

"Yeah I was sad I missed out on that time." Jen admitted from where she was leaning on Will's shoulder.

"And my parents can't say no  _this_ time seeing as I'm eighteen now." Maggie added with reproach.

"Would you want to go back to California?" Lucas asked Max as he played with her hair.

"Well I'm moving back to California at the end of the summer…so maybe somewhere different." Max shrugged, clearly not too bothered about where they went, but just wanting a good fun trip.

"I would love to go abroad." Will pitched dreamily.

Mike snorted, "that would be awesome. But do you really imagine Joyce and Hopper would agree to that?"

"Why wouldn't they?" El asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"Because none of us have left the country before." Mike reasoned. "They'll get scared and think it's too much."

"Well we've got to be treated like adults at _some_  point." Jen said before reaching for one of her fries. The party all went quiet for a while as they mulled over the idea about leaving the country for a vacation.

"Well, where would we want to go?" Dustin finally asked, looking around at his friends with interest.

"I don't want to go on like a relaxing holiday to a beach when I can just do that in California." Max interjected.

"Okay so like a touristy holiday?" Lucas questioned and the others all nodded in agreement.

"And maybe somewhere that has a different culture, but not  _too_  different. This will be our first time out of the country after all." Mike reasoned looking at his friends before grabbing his burger.

El considered this for a moment, thinking of the many places across the globe that she would want to visit. She thought about similar cultures and languages and tourist activities and grinned to herself. "What about London?"

The rest of the party looked at her in surprise. "That's not actually a bad idea." Dustin reasoned.

"Yeah that could work." Max said smiling.

Mike grinned and looked at El, "I'd be happy with that."

When everyone agreed that London would be a good location for their first time abroad, they started talking logistics, such as flights, hotels and money.

"We'd need  _a lot_  of money." Dustin insisted. "Like we'd all need to be saving our wages, but we need to try and do extra activities to raise the funds too."

"Like washing cars and mowing lawns?" Lucas asked to which Dustin nodded solemnly in response.

"My mom was asking me what I wanted for a graduation present, maybe I can ask her for cash?" Mike suggested eagerly.

The others all murmured in agreement and decided they would mention the trip to all their parents that evening and hopefully get the go ahead to plan their vacation. What El didn't know, was that the cogs were already turning in Mike's head to extend their time on vacation, to make sure that him and El also got some alone time on their new adventure.

* * *

 

School had gotten to an odd stage where they had all received their acceptance letters for their colleges of choice, their varsity team events were over and now they just had to graduate. Mike couldn't quite believe that in three short months he would be done with high school forever, when it only seemed like yesterday that he was leaving middle school.

He was in history class and Mrs Jenkins was droning on about US government, but Mike couldn't help but be distracted by the beautiful brunette next to him. El  _appeared_  to be listening to Mrs Jenkin's lecture, writing notes now and again, but she gave Mike a side glance and a little smirk that told him she was just as distracted.

Mike found himself staring at El more than he was looking at the board, but he couldn't help it. He wasn't just filled with love when he looked at his girlfriend, he was filled with immeasurable pride at how she had taken on high school. She had never experienced school before that, never been around hundreds of students either, and yet her strength and courage had made her excel. It was one of the many reasons why he was so in love with her.

El glanced at him again and gave him a side smile that showed off her cute little dimples. He smiled back at her, resisting the urge to sigh loudly in contentment. She then gave him a teasing and scolding expression, pointing down to his notepad, wanting him to focus. Mike chuckled quietly and then regrettably tried to concentrate on the lesson.

It was around ten minutes later when a small balled up piece of paper landed on El's desk. Mike didn't notice it being thrown by Rob Martinez or the deep snickers of his friends sat around him.

He did notice her opening the piece of paper hesitantly and turned to look at her, noticing the way she frowned when her eyes fell onto the drawing that Mike had to lean over to see. It was a badly drawn picture of El in her varsity uniform. Her curves even more pronounced and obvious in the drawing.

El's face filled with disgust and she shot a glare back at the boys who snickered even more. Mike however felt himself shaking with anger, how  _dare_ they treat her like that. He turned in his seat, ready to open his mouth when he felt El's hand frantically reach over and touch his.

Mike turned back to her and she was shaking her head urgently. "Don't rise to their level." She whispered to him softly, before shooting the boys another look of disdain.

El lifted her chin and went back to her work. Mike admired her bravery because he was still seething and struggling to concentrate, his ears seemed to be picking up on everything those jerks were saying, and it was making him sicker by the minute.

"I'd tap that ass." Jake Parker whispered sniggering to his friends as they all shoved each other shoulders and grinned as they watched El.

"Yeah imagine just bending her over and – "

"What the  _fuck_ did you just say about my girlfriend?!" Mike had lost it.

He couldn't take it anymore and he swung around in his chair. Yes, he might have been tall and still quite lanky but the look on his face was venomous. Not even these jocks seemed willing to answer. Sadly, he hadn't exactly been as  _discreet_ as he thought.

"Mr Wheeler! How dare you curse in this classroom." Mrs Jenkins called in astonishment.

Mike wanted to say he was sorry, but he wasn't. He pointed to the jocks, a furious look on his face as he turned to the teacher whilst the whole of the class stared at him in shock. "Those  _jerks_  have been spending  _your_ lesson harassing my girlfriend!" Mike shouted indignantly.

"Detention Mr Wheeler." Mrs Jenkins said crossly. "I do  _not_  accept cursing in my classroom or this blatant  _attitude_."

"No!" El exclaimed, as the class now turned to her in surprise. "Mrs Jenkins, those idiots have been saying stuff about me all lesson and Mike was just protecting me. Look, they passed this to me..." El said picking up the paper and shoving it into Mrs Jenkins hands when she got closer.

The teacher studied the crude drawing and frowned looking up at the boys who were now the picture of innocence. "Did one of you boys draw this?" She asked tiredly looking at each other.

"No." They said in unison, making El and Mike roll their eyes at the obvious pack mentality of the boys.

"It wasn't us Mrs Jenkins." Jake said seriously, a softened expression written all over his face that El and Mike knew was complete bull shit.

"Yeah, it could have been Wheeler for all we know." Rob said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. "He  _is_ after all her boyfriend, maybe he thought it would be fun…"

" _What?!_ " Mike asked disgusted. "I would  _never_ draw something like that you mouth breather!"

"It wasn't Mike Mrs Jenkins." El said, furious even at the insinuation. "It was one of  _them,_ probably Rob seeing as this isn't the first time he's made sexist comments."

When Rob looked shocked and put his hand to his chest as if he was stunned at any accusation, El lost it too. "Stop pretending you  _asshole_!"

"Right that's it, Miss Hopper it's detention for you too." Mrs Jenkins scolded.

"Are you serious?! She's the victim in all of this!" Mike shouted in frustration. "It's those dickheads you need to punish."

Mrs Jenkins closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Mr Wheeler and Miss Hopper, take your things and go see the principal… _now_."

Mike was furious and started to pack up his things roughly, whilst El huffed and had a bit more dignity in collecting her things. Mrs Jenkins wrote out a note for the principal irately and sealed it before handing it to the couple.

The moment Mike and El moved into the corridor and the classroom door shut, she turned to her boyfriend, a look of pain on her face. "Mike I'm  _so_ sorry!"

Mike practically flinched at her words and shook his head, "sorry? What are  _you_ sorry for? It's those mouth breathers fault, not yours." He said beseeching her, closing the distance between them to pull El into his arms.

She melted into his chest and sighed against his sweater. They stayed like that for a while until El looked up at him with a soft smile, "thank you for protecting me."

Mike grinned bashfully, "I'll  _always_  protect you. I love you." He stroked her cheek and looked deeply into the hazel eyes that he adored.

El blushed slightly because his intense gaze  _still_  gave her goose bumps and made her heart flutter. "I love you too." She answered tenderly, before going on her tip toes to kiss Mike's lips. They grounded her, made her feel loved and respected rather than a piece of meat or someone to be ridiculed.

Mike continued to caress her cheek gently as they kissed. After a while he started to chuckle and El pulled back in surprise. "What?" she asked him playfully, enjoying the entertained look on his face.

"This is like my first detention of high school..."

El giggled, "mine too." She smiled but then flinched as a thought occurred to her. "Shit do you think college will care about this?"

Mike shrugged, putting his arm around El as they headed towards the principal's office. "Well we've both been offered our places already  _and_ we've accepted. I think they just care about our grades at this point. But even if the school told them, I don't think the one detention would make a  _massive_ difference."

Thankfully Mike was right. Because this was their first ever detention and their records were so clean, the principal who believed El's story, was more than understanding and explained that this wouldn't go down on their school records.

However, they still had to complete the detention and apologise to Mrs Jenkins for cursing in class. Mike and El gladly agreed to the terms and went back to class, feeling more upbeat than earlier.

Mike managed to keep a straight face when after class the jocks went into the bathroom and one of the sinks just _happened_  to explode. The screams of the boys were heard throughout the corridors as they came running out of the bathroom, soaked head to toe whilst the rest of the upperclassmen laughed and jeered at them.

El had discreetly wiped her nose and smirked with Mike in joint conspiracy when he swooped down to kiss her before they headed off to lunch.

* * *

 

"So  _this_  is detention?" El asked looking around at the old classroom with a look of boredom.

Mike chuckled as they moved forward to take two seats next to each other. "What, did you expect something glamorous?" he teased as they dropped their bags to the floor.

El smiled at him and shook her head. "It just looks better in the movies…"

Mike grinned in response and took his seat, pulling his homework out of his bag and trying to get started on it whilst El looked around with interest.

She eyed up one of the rebel girls that she sometimes saw graffitiing the back of the gym. She looked kind of cool, her dark hair slicked back and reminding El immediately of Kali.

It had been a few months since El had spoken with her sister in the void and she made a mental note to talk to her soon. Things for Kali seemed to be changing, she was having less of an urge to cause trouble and seek revenge, and more of an impulse to actually live her life. El hoped she would find true happiness.

The teacher who was overseeing the detention came in the room looking forlorn and tired. He was grasping a coffee cup, his eyes heavy as he took in the three students and grumbled about them getting some work done.

El got out her notebook and worked on her English Literature homework, smiling to herself as she thought about going abroad over the summer with her friends. Surprisingly her dad had caved and agreed to the party going on the trip,  _unsurprisingly_ Joyce had to persuade him to say yes.

Dustin had come up with plenty of suggestions to raise money for the trip, from car washing which he suggested might earn them more money if the girls wore bikinis. Needless to say, he was once again pounced on for his proposal, Max pummelling him until he chuckled and apologised. He then suggested a bake sale which was all well and good until they all realised they couldn't bake, except for El who had learnt off Karen.

When El had approached Karen and asked if she would help, her future mother in law was more than willing. So it was decided that as well as the kind contributions from their parents and their own wages, the girls would set up a bake sale stand, the boys would wash cars and they would all take it in turns to mow lawns. Even Holly said she'd help with doing a lemonade stand when the weather got warmer. All El knew was that she was  _more_ than excited for the summer and incredibly grateful for her friends and family.

The rest of the detention flew by and Mike and El left with looks of relief on their faces that they had survived what would be their one and only detention of high school.

As they were walking out of the doors, El looked over the now empty parking lot and her gaze focused on the middle school. She halted, making Mike stop too and looked up at him with a mischievous grin. "Want to do something fun?" she asked him teasingly.

Mike snorted in amusement at her playfully manner. "Always." He grinned.

El grabbed her boyfriend's hand and practically ran with him across the parking lot, the logo for the middle school getting larger as they approached the gym. She glanced over her shoulder and looked to the sides to make sure they were completely alone before moving her head slightly, unlocking the side door to the gym.

Mike looked at her nervously, his eyes widened slightly. "El…I don't think this is a good idea." He mumbled anxiously.

El smirked and looked up at him, "you'll be fine, as long as you're with me." Her words were said with such confidence that Mike nodded, a warm smile filling his beautiful features as he trusted her words.

They headed into the gym, closing the door behind them and looked around at the space, their footsteps echoing in contrast to the silence.

El stood still and smiled as the memories of the Snow Ball seemed to play out before her eyes. She could see it now, see the space filled with kids, the buntings, the sparkly foil hangings and the balloons. She could imagine walking through the door, anxious and excited before her heart skipped a beat when she saw Mike.

A younger version to the man stood next to her now. Shorter and not as broad, but still as handsome and still as beautiful as her boyfriend was now. El beamed looking up at Mike to see he was already staring at her, the same look of adoration and love written on his face too.

"I can practically hear  _Every Breath You Take_ , and I can remember us moving to this spot to dance…" He said softly, making El's heart flutter when he took her hand and led her to an area of the gym.

She grinned up at him, her heart so full. "And I think it went a bit like this," she whispered into the quiet of the room as she moved his hands to her waist and then slid her fingers up his shoulders before they wrapped around the back of his neck.

Mike beamed at her, his eyes twinkling with happiness just as they had that night as they slowly swayed together. Not needing music, not needing anything but each other and the memories playing so vividly in their minds.

Just like that memorable night, Mike's eyes softened, and he leaned down, his mouth slightly parted as El met his lips in a loving kiss that filled her heart and soul with a warmth unlike any other.

They swayed for a little while longer before Mike grinned down at El, a dopey expression of adoration on his face before he playfully pulled her along. She giggled and let him lead her out of the gym and into the empty corridors.

Mike made a stop at the AV room. His heart in his throat, a heavy emotion that he associated with the feelings of his childhood hitting him. El unlocked the door for him and they went inside, looking around at the equipment, some of it now updated, but the room still looked the same.

El watched on kindly as Mike gazed at the room that had been his only solace in middle school. He could picture a younger version of himself, Will, Lucas and Dustin. All of them gathered around the equipment and learning new skills  _together_. He chuckled thinking about trying to contact Australian radio stations and then turned to look at El with a grin. She understood his emotions, she _always_  did.

They walked quietly down the corridors, their hands entwined tightly and gripping firmly when either of them was reminded of the blood shed that had happened in these halls. How they had ran, how they had tried to hide. Mike knew he would do it all again if it meant having El in his life. In fact, he would do it again until the end of eternity.

Without even directing themselves, they reached the cafeteria and grinned at each other,  _knowing_ why their hearts had pulled them to this location.

The layout was completely the same, and as if it was rehearsed they walked in unison over to the table where they had shared their first kiss, where El had first told Mike she loved him and where he had asked her to be his girlfriend.

They sat down, practically in the same seats and positions, facing one another with looks of adoration. Mike's eyes swept over El's face, taking in how much she had changed since they last sat here.

Her face had lost some of its child features, thinning out, her cheek bones and bone structure more prominent and her lips fuller. But those eyes remained  _completely_ the same. And Mike smiled, knowing he was in love with every part of what made his girlfriend who she was. He was in love with Jane, Eleanor, Eleven and especially El.

The distance was closing between them without either of them being aware of it, like their bodies were moving of their own accord. Their lips met, and it was once again like a joining of two souls into one. Their mouths _knew_ each other, and they always had.

Mike's hand moved into El's hair, whilst the other moved to her waist, bringing her closer. El's hands were flat against his chest, hearing his heart beating just for her as they kissed tenderly. They melted into the kiss and Mike knew that he could have stayed like that forever.

Of course, reality was a very different thing, so when they heard the janitor in the hallway buffing the floors, they grabbed each other's hands and bolted out of the cafeteria door. They ran and laughed, stopping to catch their breath because El was giggling so much she couldn't even walk.

They shared a grin and then Mike was piggy backing El across the Middle School parking lot and back to the high school where he was parked.

El propped her chin on Mike's shoulder and sighed happily. "Good bye school," she said gently looking at both buildings.

Mike paused, his gaze softening as he took in his past, present and then turned to El,  _his future_. "Good bye school." He whispered.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm a bit emotional that we've reached Chapter 40, and I've always imagined Mike and El retracing their steps in the Middle School :-) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you thought! 


	41. Hello, Au Revoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party graduate high school and go on an adventure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're arrived at Chapter 41! And this one is dedicated to my big sister who was born in June 1989, the same month of this chapter :-) 
> 
> Enjoy! 

The Life You Deserve 

 

* * *

 

Chapter 41: Hello, Au Revoir

 

_June 1989_

 

The weather couldn't have been more perfect on graduation day. As the proud friends and family of the graduates took to the stands, there was a light breeze cutting through the heat and making the air bearable and have that floral scent of summer.

Dressed formally and looking incredibly proud as they stood next to each other was the parents of the party. Max's dad Greg and step mom Lucy had flown in for the celebration and they stood slightly awkwardly next to Max's mom Susan. The Sinclair's and a bored looking Erica were next to Claudia Henderson who was crying into a tissue whilst Steve patted her back.

Hopper had his arm around Joyce who was dabbing at her own tears whilst the Chief of Police kept clearing his throat, trying to not sob before El had even walked across the stage.

Jonathan stood next to his mom with his hand entwined with Nancy's. They both beamed with pride for their siblings and grinned at each other. Holly was next to her big sister, bouncing up and down on her feet trying to get a better view, whilst her parents took photos and tried to take a peek at Mike through the crowd.

And then there was Becky with a proud and emotional smile on her face. But she wasn't alone. Her husband Joel has his arm around her whilst she cradles their one-month old son Daniel, El's baby cousin.

The party were all spread out according to surnames, having walked into the stadium in a mass of students and taking their assigned seats. El was wearing a white floral summer dress underneath her graduation gown and she fiddled with the tassel on her cap nervously.

Dustin was only a few seats away from El and leaned forward to give her one of his signature smiles and a thumbs up. She grinned back, feeling a bit more assured that one of her best friends was so close.

Will was in the second row from the front, looking around anxiously for a familiar face in the hundreds of students. He turned in his seat and locked eyes with Jen who was beaming back at him. He sighed happily, thanking every force in the universe for sending him such an amazing girlfriend.

Lucas was the most chilled out of the group, leaning back in his seat and looking up at the stage with interest, wondering how sore his hands would be from clapping by the time he was walking across for his diploma.

He caught a flash of red hair in his peripheral vision and turned to see Max fidgeting with her gown. She twisted around in her seat and caught his eye. They smirked at each other and then she gave him a wink.

Mike wasn't taking in anything but El. He was in the back row, but he would always be able to find her in the crowd, no matter how big it was. To Mike it was like El had a spotlight on her, no matter where she was his eyes found lock onto her.

He smiled dopily, his heart so full and his chest tight with pride for not only El, but for all of the party. They were doing it, they were really graduating high school.

El looked over her shoulder and their eyes found each other. Mike beamed at her and she flashed him a radiant smile that made his heart hammer inside of his chest. It almost felt like the first time he'd ever seen her smile at him and how that had caused a flurry of butterflies to be born. Those butterflies were  _still_  alive today and flapping around madly in his stomach.

The graduation ceremony began but it was almost surreal to the party. People weren't lying when they told you that life just flashes by before your eyes. One day it's your first day of kindergarten and you're making your first best friend. And then a cool beyond his years boy is moving in next door and you've suddenly found your second best friend. Flash forward to fourth grade and your brotherhood feels complete when you make your third best friend, complete with crazy curly hair and the best gaping smile in the world.

But then you fall in love. You found the _one_  and your whole world becomes ten times bigger and your views completely change. You realise your heart has been stolen and you're more than okay with it. You understand that the party isn't as closed off as you once believed it to be.

The love of your life joins and then a red headed spit fire comes along and forces you once again to accept that maybe first impressions aren't everything and you should be kinder. You never know what other people might be going through.

And then loves hits everyone else and the party only expands more. But you're okay with it because you know that whilst life is flashing by, you are getting to make the most amazing memories with the ones that you are so lucky to call your friends. The party.

Mike doesn't take in the speech that the principal gives, but he does notice individual students getting their diplomas.

He sees Maggie Anderson, a big confident smile on her face as she crosses the stage, impressively considering her high heels and shakes hands with the principal Mr Mendel as he hands her the diploma.

Mike claps madly when William Byers is called to the stage and walks anxiously but pleased with himself as he shakes hands with the principal. Mike smirks because he's pretty sure he can hear Joyce, Hopper and Jonathan even from where he's sat.

Mike doesn't clap when Troy Harrington bounds onto the stage, but he does snigger to himself when the bully trips over thin air and almost stumbles into the principal. Mr Mendel shakes his head exasperatedly at Troy whilst Mike glances over at El and grins when he sees her nonchalantly wipe her nose.

It's Jennifer Hayes turn now, and she looks so happy and relieved to be finally getting her diploma after getting into her dream college. Mike claps avidly for her, thanking her for looking past stereotypes and following her heart to Will.

Dustin Henderson strides onto the stage, the epitome of confidence and instead of shaking hands with the principal, he hugs him. Mike claps cheerfully for him, chuckling to himself about his best friend's antics.

And then it's Jane Hopper's turn and Mike can't contain himself. He stands up in his row and claps so much and cheers so loudly that El catches his eye. She notices that he's not the only one to stand. In fact, the whole party and their friends and family are giving her a standing ovation, prouder of her than anyone. Mike can feel her emotions, can practically hear the sob choke in her throat.

She somehow manages to keep smiling though and shakes hands with the principal who smiles at her warmly and says "well done" as he passes her the diploma that she's worked her ass off for four years.

Mike wipes away his tears and takes a deep breath as he sits back down. He can't believe he gets to experience this day with her.

"Maxine Mayfield" is called next out of the party and Mike tries to stifle the laughter from the venomous look on Max's face as she exhales loudly and stalks across the stage in her heels. She yanks the diploma out of a stunned Mr Mendel's hands and mutters, "it's  _Max_."

Lucas Sinclair, just like the day Mike met him, oozes confidence and looks suave as he walks across the stage. He has a charming grin on his face as he shakes hands with the principal and takes his diploma. He winks at Max who is still looking flustered and leaves the stage.

Mike queues up with the last two rows of students ready for his turn. He shifts from one foot to the other, suddenly feeling nervous. He knows all he needs to do is shake hands with Mr Mendel and take his diploma, but he's terrified of messing up. He looks around at all the other students, thinking of all of the years that he has embarrassed himself in front of them. He thinks of how some of them ridiculed and bullied him, making him feel inferior.

But as his eyes find Dustin who gives him a thumbs up, he remembers that he's always got someone to remind him that he's a leader for a reason. He looks at Max and he knows he's always got someone to tell him when he's out of line. He exchanges a smirk with Lucas and reminds himself that he's always got a sparring partner. Will gives him a grin and he remembers he's always got someone who has his back. And then he looks at El and he can't stop looking at her. She smiles at him, softly,  _warmly_  and he remembers that he's got the best thing in the  _whole_  world. He's got love.

"Michael Wheeler." The lady at the stand calls and Mike takes a deep breath before walking up onto the stage. He can practically hear his mom crying and he is surprised by the cheers coming from Hopper, he can't contain his smile as he walks towards the principal.

There's a "that's my boy!" from Dustin and a "go Wheeler!" from Max. But as Mike shakes hands with Mr Mendel and grasps his well-earned diploma, he looks into the crowd and sees El, stood up and clapping for him. Her eyes watery and her smile bright. "I love you," she mouths to him.

"I love you too." He smiles back as he continues to walk, and he can't cover his enthusiasm any more. He's proud. He's proud of himself and he's proud of his girlfriend and friends. They all worked hard despite the adversities they faced and now they are going to the colleges of their dreams. They deserve this, they  _all_ deserve this.

* * *

 

One of the main things that El will remember from high school graduation is the photographs. Lots and lots of photographs.

There's the formal one when she's holding her diploma in front of a blue screen and smiling for the professional cameraman. This one is her least favourite.

And then there's the photos with her family, one with Hopper and Joyce, one with her parents and brothers and one with Becky, Joel and baby Daniel who El coos over. She really loves these ones.

But her favourite photos of that day are with the party and are taken by Jonathan. The boys line up and pick up their girlfriends, all of them giggling and throwing their caps in the air. There are silly ones like Max and El pulling tongues and doing peace signs. There are romantic ones of El and Mike, kissing and cuddling. There's cute ones of just the boys, of Dustin stretching out in Mike, Will and Lucas's arms and then one of them all jumping up ecstatic and happy in their achievement.

The whole group head back to the Wheeler's where Ted and Karen, but mostly Karen, are hosting a large graduation party in the back garden. There's plenty of food, buntings and balloons and the boom box is out, the groovy beat of  _'Celebration'_ is playing.

"Celebrate good times, come on!" Dustin shouts as he spins a very giggly El. She enjoys dancing with her friends whilst Mike is over by the buffet and talking to Becky.

El takes a break from the dancing to get a drink from Karen who is pouring her a glass of orange juice with a splashing of champagne in it because the parents have allowed their eighteen-year-old graduates to have a drink.

Max sidles up next to her with a smirk and nudges El's shoulder slightly as she picks up a premade glass of champagne. "If you look over there I think your ovaries might just explode…"

El cringed wondering what she was talking about, but when her and Karen turned in the direction Max pointed out, El's heart went straight into her throat. Mike was cradling baby Daniel, holding him to his chest and rocking slightly.

"Told you." Max snorted before wandering back to her dad and step mom.

El practically swooned, her eyes softening immediately as she watched her boyfriend being so good with her cousin. Daniel's head control was getting better and whilst Mike supported the back of his neck, he was still rooting around having a good look at the scenery with interest.

"He's going to be such a good daddy one day..." Karen sniffed, wiping at her tears.

El smiled, melting from the scene in front of her. She let out a happy sigh and nodded her head, "he will…" she whispered as hopeful thoughts of the future popped into her mind.

After finishing off her drink, El went and joined him. Mike grinned when he saw her coming, "he's  _so_  cute." He said in whinny voice, as his nose nudged against Daniel's mane of brown hair. "And he's got that baby smell."

El giggled and watched Mike fondly. He looked up at her and smirked, "what?" he asked innocently.

She sighed and shook her head, "you're just so adorable." Mike beamed and leaned forward to kiss her forehead softly.

Becky came back from filling her plate at the buffet and chatted with her niece whilst Mike handed Daniel over to El so she could cuddle him. She looked down at him in wonder and rocked him gently. She stroked his cheek and beamed, "he's so beautiful Becky." El didn't realise that Mike was watching her with the baby with as much admiration and awe as she had with him.

Her Aunt grinned with pride and smiled, despite her tired eyes. "Isn't he just. Although he doesn't feel that beautiful when he's had a poo explosion in the middle of the night..."

El giggled and cradled her cousin until he needed nursing and Becky took him over to one of the chairs to feed him. She sighed happily, so relieved and thankful that her Aunt was getting her happy ending.

Mike and El got some food and joined the party at one of tables, laughing and chinking their glasses in celebrations.

As the evening progressed everyone was letting loose a bit more and Karen, with the help of Joyce dangled Christmas lights around the garden pillars and trees to give them some more light.

Hopper was chatting with Ted when El came up to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him away towards the trees where it was a bit quieter. He chuckled, "what's this about?"

El didn't say anything until she was satisfied they were alone. She let go off her dad's arm and turned to face him. Now that she was looking at him, the words she had rehearsed seemed to slip out of her mind because she was hit by emotion too strong to comprehend.

She took a deep breath, trying to contain her feelings enough to get through this moment. "Dad, I just wanted to thank you…" She began, swallowing anxiously.

Hopper looked surprised and smiled slowly, "thank you? For what?"

El sniffled, trying to keep the emotions at bay was a losing battle. "I wouldn't have  _any_  of this if it wasn't for you. I…I wouldn't have been able to have a life without you. I wouldn't have a…a dad."

Tears sprang to Hopper's eyes and they fell without shame. "I'd do it all over again El. You made me a dad again. I just…I know I don't do everything right, but I just love you _so_  much kid." He choked out whilst El wiped at her own tears.

"I love you too dad." El gasped, as she flung herself at Hopper and he engulfed her into the bear hug that she loved so much. He swayed them slightly and nuzzled his wet cheek against her flowing curly locks.

When they pulled out of the embrace El was smiling and wiping away her tears as she looked over at the party. "We um, we got you something." She said to Hopper's surprise before shouting Will, Jonathan, Mike, Lucas, Dustin and Max over.

They all walked over grinning because they were of course in on the secret. Hopper raised his eyebrow at them in amusement and Will stepped forward shyly, passing a thick leather box to his step dad.

Hopper looked amazed as he opened the box and looked at a beautiful watch, with an engraving underneath the clock head. It read, " _Don't be stupid dad. We love you!_ "

El beamed at her dad and looked at Will and Jonathan with a smile. "We all chipped in, the party included."

Hopper choked, his hand holding the watch was trembling and there were fat tears rolling down his face and into his beard. He shook his head in amazement and looked around at them all, "god this might be the champagne talking, but I love  _all_ youkids. Even you Wheeler…and Henderson and Sinclair. And of course,  _Maxine_."

Max rolled her eyes, "Hopper I  _swear_ to god – "

"Just, all of you come here and give me a hug before I regret this." Hopper laughed through his tears as the party descended on him, all of them chuckling when he complained that they were suffocating him.

From where she stood in the embrace, El looked over at Joyce and gave her the nod. Her step mom smiled and pressed play on the boom box.

The unforgettable beat of  _'You Don't Mess Around With Jim'_ by Jim Croce started to play.

" _Oh_! It's my tune!" Hopper chortled from the centre as the party all laughed and released him. He grabbed El's hand and led her to the make shift dance floor.

El tried not to cringe as Hopper 'danced', his face in concentration, his spare hand clicking to the beat whilst he shimmied his hips. She burst out laughing but joined him, copying his movements. Before either of them knew it, the rest of the party, Joyce and then all the parents were dancing and laughing.

It was one of the best night of all of their lives.

* * *

 

_July 1989_

 

"London baby!"

"Dustin, we're still in Indiana…" Lucas grumbled, whilst Will, Max, Jen and Maggie nodded in agreement. They were all tired from their very early morning wake up call to get to the airport.

"Well we're on our way." Dustin reasoned with excitement.

"We're not even on the  _plane_!" Max shouted back before the two of them started to squabble whilst Hopper was talking to Mike and El on the other side of the truck where he had just helped them get out their suitcases.

"I mean it Wheeler, I want you watching her at all times." Hopper said pointing at an exasperated Mike.

"Of course!" He said for the tenth time that early morning.

El rolled her eyes, "I'm right here dad and I  _won't_  wander off. And I  _will_  behave myself and I  _won't_  use my powers. I promise." She insisted once again in a hushed whisper.

Hopper sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he glanced at Mike again. "And you've got the passports, tickets and money, right?"

" _Yes_." Mike said praying for patience.

"Okay," Hopper said exhaling a shaky breath. He smiled slightly when he looked at El impatiently moving from one leg to the other. "Have fun kids. And call me the minute you get to the hotel okay? I don't care how much it charges."

El looked up at her dad and smiled thankfully that he was finally accepting that this trip was happening. "Of course we will dad. Love you." She said as she leaned up and hugged him.

"Love you too kid. Now go and have an amazing time." Hopper said as he almost crushed El to death with the tight hug he was giving her. When he finally released his daughter, she gave him an affectionate smile and wheeled her suitcase over to the party.

Hopper's hand on Mike's shoulder stopped him from following. The chief looked back at El before turning back to her boyfriend. "You've got the extra tickets?" He whispered to him conspiringly.

Mike nodded and smiled, "yep. I've put them separately from the others."

Hopper eyed him up suspiciously for a moment, "you're not planning on proposing to her whilst you're away, are you?"

Mike almost choked on air. "No!" He said blushing madly.

Hopper sighed and patted his shoulder, "good, because you're still a bit too young. And I don't want you asking permission when you are ready to propose. Because it's up to El if she says yes or no. But just let me know when it's gonna be okay?"

Mike was frozen for a moment, stunned that Hopper didn't actually seem to have a problem with him proposing to El at some point in the future. It kind of made him wish he _was_  going to propose to her on this trip, especially because he had planned a few days away with her as a secret. But he didn't have the money for a ring even if he wanted to ask her to marry him right now.

He cleared his throat and nodded at Hopper, the blush still firmly planted on his cheeks. "T-thanks Hopper."

The chief gave him a gruff smile, "no problem kid. Now just look after her and bring her home safe okay?"

Mike nodded solemnly, "I promise." And he really meant it.

The party all queued at check in, feeling relieved when their loads were lightened as their suitcases were sent off down the conveyor belts. Security was a bit more of a problem for El who didn't like the look of the guards. Whilst they waited in line, Mike held her hand, whispering assurances and explaining how the opposing men and women were actually  _protecting_  them. This seemed to ease El's worries slightly and Mike sighed in relief when she got through the security system.

Dustin was the unlucky one to beep, getting flustered as he insisted he wasn't carrying metal. The party all chuckled five minutes later when their friend came stomping out of security, mumbling that he was over the metal allowance for his hoody, hat, braces and shoes and had to almost strip off to get through the detector without it alerting.

The party had fun in duty free, looking around at all the stores before going to their gate. El grasped Mike's hand and he noticed how scared her eyes looked. He pulled her over to the side by the floor to ceiling window.

"Babe what's wrong?" he whispered to her softly.

El took a deep breath and looked out of the window, "I'm scared…of the plane."

Mike exhaled, knowing this would be the case. He took both of her hands in his and stroked her knuckles with his thumbs comfortingly. "It's going to be okay El. I'll talk you through the whole thing and it'll be fun okay? You can't even  _imagine_ the view of the clouds from up there." He said smiling warmly.

He was pleased to see that El was calming down and taking soothing breaths as she looked out of the window and watched a plane taking off. She smiled slowly and looked back at Mike, her eyes brightening with excitement.

The boarding call for their plane began and the party kept hushing Dustin who couldn't contain his excitement. Will joined him in a quiet rendition of  _'London Calling'_ by The Clash.

"Do you want the window seat or the aisle seat?" Mike asked El as they moved down the aisle of the plane and found where they would be sitting.

El scrutinised both options. She liked the idea of being on the aisle because she was able to get up easier and go to the bathroom if she needed a breather, but she liked the idea of having the window on one side and Mike on the other. Like a safe little cocoon.

"The window seat please." El said gently. Mike grinned and nodded, letting her in and putting their carry-on bags in the overhead compartments. He jumped down into the seat next to her and explained the seat belts and showed her the safety card.

El leaned back into her chair, breathing more calmly when Mike had done her seat belt and then took her hand in his. Dustin and Maggie were behind them, Max and Lucas in front and Will and Jen in the middle of the plane.

"Here you go El, you don't want your ears popping." Dustin said passing El and Mike some hard candy.

The thought of her ears popping made El's eyes widened in fear but Mike who had scolded Dustin with a look, turned to his girlfriend with a smile. "It's okay, if you just suck on the candy when we take off and when we land it helps with ear pressure. Or you can just pinch your nose and blow gently out of your mouth."

El nodded but then smiled slightly at how sweet Mike was trying to help her out. "I think I'll go for the candy."

Mike grinned, "I thought you might."

Once everyone was on the plane and they were moving away from the gate, the flight attendants did their demonstration which the party all made attention to except for Max who stated she'd been on planes more times than she could count.

The engines roared and sprung to life, the noise getting louder as El grasped onto Mike's hand for dear life and gripped the arm rest with the other. He continued to soothe her and explain what was happening as the plane started to gather momentum and before they knew it, they were in the air.

El gasped out in relief, sucking on her hard candy and looking out at the window with awe as the land got further and further away, cars becoming dots before it was the buildings that became dots. And then suddenly all of that disappeared and they were above the clouds, but El gaped in awe because they didn't  _look_  like clouds. In fact, it looked like an incredibly welcoming and thick white blanket that spread out as far as the horizon would take it.

Mike grinned watching El take in the experience for the first time. "Are you okay babe?" he whispered to her gently. She turned to him and beamed, nodding her head before laying it on Mike's shoulder and staring out at the view in amazement. She suddenly felt like a very small part of a very big world.

* * *

 

It was strange arriving at Heathrow Airport to a night sky. Mike fumbled with his watch which was on Indiana time of 5pm, which meant that it was 10pm in London. He stretched out in his seat, his legs feeling crammed after the 10-hour flight as the plane started to come to a stop.

El let out a sigh of relief and he couldn't blame her. It had been a long flight and a big thing for her to handle. Mike put his arm around her and she snuggled into his hold as he nuzzled her head with his cheek. "You do so good babe."

"Thank you," she smiled up at him, making Mike feel like he'd done something really important. In reality all he had tried to do was be there for her and understand her emotions. That appeared to be more than enough for El.

Of course, it wasn't over yet, they had to go through Passport Control which was made harder than normal by Dustin trying to strike up a conversation with the annoyed looking Immigration officer.

"I've got a Great Aunt whose British. Her name is Anne Jones, do you know her?" Dustin asked eagerly.

The officer just stared at Dustin as if wondering what he'd done to deserve this on the start of his night shift. "No." He said abruptly, stamping a disappointed Dustin's passport and thrusting it back at him harshly. "Next!" he shouted.

Baggage claim was stressful as the group struggled to rush after eight suitcases, but thankfully they soon had them piled onto three trolleys and left the airport. Even though it was coming on 11pm the airport parking lot still seemed to be bustling. Mike and Lucas tried hauling a taxi and a black car which had been parked up, drove over to them.

"Is that a  _cab_?" Max asked suspiciously, staring at the big black car.

"Yeah it's a London taxi." Jen said with a smile, looking up from her London tourism book.

Mike looked at all of their luggage and sighed, "I think we're going to need two…"

They arrived at their hotel around midnight, Mike collapsed onto the bed and El scrambled over to the phone, confused by how she was meant to call internationally.

"Want me to ask reception?" Mike mumbled from where his head was already on the pillow.

El grinned at him and shook her head, "no it's okay." She picked up the phone and focused her powers on what she wanted to do. To her surprise the dial tone started to ring, and her dad picked up. They chatted about the flight and the airports and she explained how late it was in London, Mike had already fallen asleep at this point.

El was still feeling wide awake and unpacked hers and Mike's suitcases, putting their clothes away and putting their toiletries in the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and changed into her pyjamas, getting under the sheets and snuggling up to Mike who had crashed in his travel clothes. El smiled and sighed contently, excited to explore the British capital.

* * *

 

The party enjoyed an English Breakfast the next morning, El was slightly annoyed that they didn't do Eggos. In fact, when she asked the waiter he just looked confused.

The sun was shining in London and because of the vast buildings being in such close proximity to each other it felt even warmer, like the heat was trapped in. El changed into shorts and a tank top and took Mike's hand as they all followed Jen who was holding the map of tourist activities.

They started on a double decker bus tour and clambered up to the top deck to see the sites. They enjoyed all the tales of Kings and Queens, of beheadings, of the Great Fire of London, The Black Death and Jack the Ripper, all told by a funny Cockney called Dave.

The party got off the bus at Buckingham Palace and looked at the impressive location with awe. They took photos in front of the gates, Max grabbing onto the bars and pretending to cry because she wanted to get in. El looked at the architecture and smiled, "I wish  _I_ was a queen."

"You're _my_  queen." Mike smirked.

"You did  _not_ just say that?" Lucas asked disgusted. The boys bickered whilst Dustin tried with all his might to get the Queen's guard to laugh.

"What do you call an Italian with a rubber toe?!" Dustin said to the guard eagerly. But the guard wasn't looking at him, staring stonily in front of him and holding onto his weapon.

"Roberto! Do you get it? Rubber toe!  _Roberto_!"

There was silence, not just from the guard but by the whole party who couldn't believe that Dustin thought  _that_ was funny. They swiftly moved along.

They walked all day, taking photos of every interesting thing they saw, from the cathedrals to parliament, to the red phone boxes. They walked through Hyde Park and took pictures of Marble Arch.

The party arrived at Abbey Road and Jen insisted on the boys getting into the same positions of the Beatles on the road crossing, so she could take a photograph of them.

They went to a pub for lunch and got excited that they could all legally drink. Dustin bought them all a pint of bitter at the suggestion of the barman, but El practically spat it out and opted for a lemonade.

On their second day they stormed the museums, Mike enjoyed the Natural History museum whilst El was more captivated by the British Museum.

They went on a ghost tour that evening and enjoyed the tales of the Tower of London where Anne Boleyn had lost her head and where the crown jewels were now kept.

"Quick El, use your powers and grab the crown jewels!" Dustin whispered snickering, whilst El and Mike rolled their eyes in exasperation.

The next day the party all dressed up in their smartest attire and went to Afternoon Tea at Claridge's which had cost a fortune.

The pretentious waitress didn't take kindly to Max trying to put on an English accent that somehow came out sounding Canadian. But the party did enjoy the small finger sandwiches, cakes and scones. And they all tried to supress their giggles as they drank their tea from little china cups with their pinkies in the air.

The London trip seemed to be going too quickly for El and she wished they had had more time to explore other parts of the country. Mike promised her that someday they'd come back and see Scotland and Wales too, as well as the rest of England.

They had fun on London Bridge and laughed when Dustin bought a hat, shirt and shoes with the union jack printed all over it.

"You couldn't look more like a tourist if you tried." Max said shaking her head in embarrassment after Dustin had changed into his new British flag clothes.

Mike bought a plastic crown off a street vendor and El giggled when he placed it on her head and said, "see, I told you that you're my queen." She smiled in amusement but kissed him deeply in thanks.

On their last day in London the party all went on a boat ride along the River Thames. The tour guide explained parts of the city to the captive audience whilst Mike put his arm around El and snuggled closer to her.

"I've got a surprise for you." He whispered against her temple.

El's eyebrows rose with interest and she turned to Mike with a smirk. "You  _do_?"

Mike nodded eagerly and bit his lip in thought, worried she wouldn't like his plan but hoping she would see that he was trying to be romantic. "When everyone flies home tomorrow, we won't be going with them…"

"We  _won't_?" El asked in shock.

Mike tried to supress the amused grin that was threatening to take over his face, but he was failing miserably. "No, we'll be going somewhere else for a couple of days before flying home."

"Are you going to tell me  _where_?" El teased with a loving smile.

Mike wondered if he should just want until they got to the airport but then she'd only see it on the signs and on the ticket he'd have to eventually give her. He grinned and leaned in slightly so their noses were touching, "Nous allons à Paris."

El gasped, her breath warm against Mike's lips. "We're going to Paris?! Are you  _serious_?" she asked in amazement, her eyes looking wildly over his face as if trying to find a lie.

Mike chuckled and nodded, "yeah we're going to stay in Paris for two days. Just us two…"

El squealed with excitement but most of the tourists ignored her and carried on listening to the tour guide. She grasped his face in her palms and kissed him enthusiastically. Mike smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her.

"So you told her then?" Will asked amused.

El broke the kiss to look at her friends who were all grinning. "You all knew?!" she asked half way between impressed that they had kept a secret and half humour that she had even doubted that  _of course_ they knew about this.

"Hell  _yeah_  we knew!" Max said grinning.

The party all spoke enthusiastically about Mike's surprise, making him blush whilst El gave him loving glances and kisses. Once they were off the boat they got fish and chips and sat on benches near the water, taking in the city on their last night.

El was still energetic and lively from her surprise and couldn't keep her hands off Mike. Kissing him, hugging him and cuddling up next to him on the bench.

"Wheeler is totally getting it tonight…" Max snickered to Lucas.

She was right.

* * *

 

The plane journey from London to Paris was thankfully short, giving the young couple the whole day to explore the city of love.

Mike had rented a small apartment in the centre which had come up ten times cheaper than staying in a hotel on the Champs Elysees. It was cosy and had everything they needed for their two-day trip.

"What do you want to do first?" Mike asked when he put their luggage down. El was stood by the window looking out at the famous Parisian avenues. She turned to look at her boyfriend with a smile, "eat."

He laughed, already having known that would be her answer. They went down the stairs and onto the busy and bustling Champs Elysees. Mike pulled out his camera and immediately started snapping away, the couple joked and played as he asked El to pose here and there like she was a model.

El spotted a café called La Patisserie des Reves, her eyes widened as she took in the store window, the beautiful and intricately designed desserts enticing her. "Let's eat here." She said with excitement, grabbing Mike's hand and dragging him along whilst he laughed.

"Oh my god these are amazing." Mike said in between bites of a chocolate macaron.

"Mmhmm," El agreed digging into the strawberry and cream macaron she had just tasted.

They drank proper lattes and Mike explained all the sights and things to see in Paris according to his tourism guide. El knew they wouldn't be able to see  _everything_  in the two days they had, so she discussed with Mike the top places he would like to see considering this trip was all down to him.

With that in mind they ventured back onto the Champs Elysees and headed to the Eiffel Tower. Once at the base of the iron lady El jumped in the air and posed for Mike who grinned when he took her photograph.

They asked a couple if they would kindly take their photo together which they of course agreed to. Mike and El kissed under the tower before taking the other couples photo in return.

El and Mike then walked up the Eiffel Tower, breathing deeply is they made their way up the stairs. "Are you okay?" El called to her boyfriend who was panting behind her, every step he made was heavy on the metal stairs.

"Yeah." Mike gasped wiping his brow. "It's just…there's a reason you were on the track team and I wasn't." He mumbled making El giggle.

The incredible views of Paris when they reached the top of the Eiffel Tower was completely worth the exertion. "Wow." Mike gawked, looking around at every angle of the city he could take in.

"It's beautiful." El sighed happily as she leaned against the railings and looked down at the river. Mike came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her back against his chest.

"It's beautiful. But you're stunning..." He whispered in her ear before nibbling her earlobe. El tried not to giggle too much, feeling giddy and  _so_  in love that she was bound to act like an idiot.

She leaned her head back and her lips met with Mike's. "I love you." She murmured against his mouth.

"And I love you." He said with a warm grin, kissing her nose softly before moving back down to her lips. Their kiss deepened and El moaned against Mike's mouth, their tongues meeting in soft yearning strokes.

After a while they broke off their kiss and Mike took a number of photos of the view, some more of El and then stretched the camera out with his hand whilst they took photos together, smiling, laughing and kissing.

Later that afternoon El and Mike snuggled up together on a river boat taking in the sights of Paris from the River Seine. The wind whipped around them, and they nestled under a blanket together provided by the boat company.

The lights of Paris shone beautifully and for a long time the couple stared at the city in amazement. They passed the magnificent Gothic Cathedral of Notre Dame and Mike couldn't help but be reminded of what Hopper had said to him about proposing.

He looked at El, watching the lights of Paris reflecting in her eyes like stars as she took in the beauty of the city. He knew he would never want anyone else, it would always be her. El Hopper. And hopefully someday El Wheeler.

Mike smiled to himself, knowing that whilst he didn't have a ring, it didn't mean that he couldn't start  _saving_  for one. He knew what he wanted, his whole future was currently sat right next to him, making beautiful memories in a city of love.

That night they tumbled into bed together, Mike kissing down El's body, showering her with the intense love that raged at his heart. He threw off his clothes and touched her skin softly and with care as he pulled her shorts and shirt off.

Mike stared down at El with such adoration that she gave him a watery smile, so secure and happy in their love. He worshipped her body that night, their hands entwined as they moved together. All Mike could think about was that one day this amazing woman would become his wife and if anything, it only intensified their love making.

The next day Mike chuckled as he watched El eating cake…for breakfast. They have returned to the La Patisserie des Reves after having enjoyed it so much the day before.

"What?" She laughed as she tucked into the spongey dessert.

"You realise it's breakfast time, right?" he teased.

El shrugged and stuffed her mouth with cake, taking a moment to chew and swallow. "I'm on vacation. If you can't have cake for breakfast on vacation, when can you?" She grinned sweetly making Mike's dopey smile widen.

He bit into his croissant and continued to admire his perfect girlfriend and her cute little ways. He laughed when he snuck a bite out of her cake and she swatted his hand away in indignation.

Mike felt so wrapped up in his love for El that he almost walked straight into a lamp post as they explored Paris. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other as they walked down the Champs Elysees, feeling as if they were honeymoon.

They went to the Lourve Gallery and El looked around in amazement, insisting to Mike that Will would have loved it there. They bought him a few items from the gift store before heading out.

Mike took El's hand and purposely led her to the Pont des Art bridge. She had no idea why this bridge was so interesting to him but smiled contently anyway.

"Oh wow!" El said as she took in the sight of the bridge filled with tourists all looking at locks that had been clipped onto the steel.

Mike chuckled and pulled El along further up the bridge. "So, this bridge is nicknamed Lock Bridge." He said to his girlfriend before pulling out a lock and key out of his pocket and making her smile knowingly.

"We place our love lock on to the bridge and chuck the key in the water. I thought it would be cool…" Mike said suddenly feeling nervous as if El thought his idea would be totally stupid.

"It's perfect." El answered in a tender voice, squeezing Mike's hand and smiling at him with admiration.

He exhaled in relief and took out a sharpie, writing " _Mike & El Forever_" onto the lock. El giggled and watched on happily as Mike knelt down and secured their lock onto the middle section of the bridge. He stood back up and handed El the key with a smirk.

"Would you care to do the honours?"

El grinned and carefully took the key out of Mike's palm. "Of course." She said brightly, before grasping hold of the key and flinging it into the River Seine. She narrowed her eyes to make the key fly further away before it finally fell into the water.

Mike and El finished their adventurous tour of Paris with a chocolate crepe they purchased off a street food merchant and made their way back to the apartment.

"This has been the best day ever." El said joyfully as she bit into the hot crepe.

Mike looked at her and smirked playfully, putting his arm around her dainty shoulders and pulling her closer. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "The night's not over yet…"

She giggled and bit her lip, giving him a mischievous look as she pulled him along the avenue, excited to get back to the apartment where she could show him just  _how_ grateful she was for this romantic trip.

And she did. Not just her actions showed her love to Mike, he could see it in her eyes, see the love radiating there, so beautifully reflected in his dark eyes. And any worries about college, distance or the future immediately drifted away. They were young and in love and in that moment  _nothing_  else mattered.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Mike fitted in a sneaky trip to Paris for him and El, because he's Michael Wheeler! I'm not going to lie, the thought of them graduating did have me choked so I'm sorry if it was too angsty! 
> 
> SnowMione17 you requested Mike and El had a date, so I hope Paris technically counts as that lol 
> 
> And summer_of_1985 you wanted El to have cake for breakfast, so I hope you enjoyed that! :-) 
> 
> I am hoping to have the next chapter out tomorrow, but it's going to be a bit of a long one so I'm not making any promises!


	42. The College Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party experience four years of college...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wanted to have this out to you all a few days ago, but it's taken three days to write because it's a beast! Yep 18 thousand words! 
> 
> I hope it's not too much and that you enjoy the college years :-)
> 
> Warning: Smut, Angst and ridiculous amounts of Fluff. 

The Life You Deserve

 

* * *

 

Chapter 42: The College Years

 

_Summer 1989_

 

It was three days before the party were going to be separating for college, and most of them were dealing with it by pretending it was no big deal. As if they weren't going to be thousands of miles away from one another.

El was the first to crack.

She was packing up the contents of her bedroom into boxes, only taking what was necessary to college but every item in her room had a memory attached to it. She wiped at her tears and smiled through watery eyes as she looked down at the Michael Jackson concert ticket, remembering how fun that night had been with the party.

El took a deep breath and put it in the pile of things to stay home. She picked up her teddys, Love Bug from Mike, Eggo from her dad and Terry that she was given for her fifteen birthday from her mama and Becky. It was meant to have been for El when she was a baby.

El smiled sadly down at Terry and stroked the soft fur of the bear. Her chest always felt tight when she thought about mama. She wondered if she was proud of her, if she was happy with the life that El had experienced now and whether she would have agreed with the choices that her daughter had made so far.

Smiling down at her teddys, she scooped them up and placed them in one of the boxes named 'college'. El got up from the bedroom floor and went over to her wardrobe, rifling through the different clothes options, making sure to leave her real winter clothes at home where she would need them. Max had already told her that whilst California in winter was rainy, it wasn't exactly cold in San Francisco.

Once El had gone through the majority of her clothes, she went over to her dresser intending to sort through her underwear when the collage that hung above it caught her eye. She initially smiled looking at the photographs that she had swapped and changed over the years.

Some of the originals from Mike's gift to her still had their place. Like their Snow Ball photo, their first Halloween and the party all being silly and pulling faces at the young age of fourteen. But now it had photos from her parents wedding, one with the track girls, Homecoming, Prom, the party's trips to California and London, their graduation and Mike and El's romantic time in Paris. El wondered what other memories she would be adding to it during her four-year degree to become a Registered Nurse.

El's hazel eyes moved over the images, looking closely at Will and Dustin. She sniffled, feeling more warm tears rush down her face when she realised how much she was going to miss them. She was hoping to see Max and Lucas at least once a week in San Francisco and her and Mike had already promised to spend every weekend together when El wasn't on elective placement. But Dustin and Will were going to be over 3000 miles away and the reality was really starting to hit.

Dustin was always and forever going to be one of El's best friends and Will had become her brother. How could she possibly be that far away from them? She breathed shakily through her tears and reached out at their photos, stroking Will's cheek on the glossy photo.

"Hey El, can I borrow your walk – " Will had walked into his sister's room and froze when he spotted her staring at her collage board. His eyes followed her finger to the photograph and he couldn't help but snort. "El why are you stroking my cheek?" He asked playfully.

El turned to look at him, her eyes were red, and her cheeks soaked. Will's eyes widened, and he felt his chest constrict painfully. They stared at each other for a moment before El was sobbing and Will rushed to his sister, engulfing her in a hug.

"Hey, hey it's going to be alright El." Will said rubbing her back whilst she cried into his shirt. He tried to comfort her, but his own voice was wavering and his eyes prickled daring to spill his own tears.

"I'm j-just going to m-miss you s-so m-much…" El whimpered, gasping for breath as she wept.

Will looked up at the ceiling daring for his tears to stay at bay. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his throat before replying. "I'm going to miss you too El. You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you all."

El continued to cry and Will rocked her wishing he knew what to do or say. Thankfully the answer came ten minutes later when Mike walked through the door and Will couldn't help but sigh in relief.

Seeing as Mike was at the house every single day, Hopper had given in and gave the Paladin his own key, telling him to come around at any time…social hours of course.

"El?" Mike asked with concern the moment he walked into the bedroom and saw his girlfriend sobbing into Will's chest. He turned to his best friend with confusion and worry.

Will moved his hands to El's shoulders and gently turned her around, so she melted straight into Mike's waiting arms. She cried heavier and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and burrowed her face into his shoulder.

Mike snuggled her closer to him and kissed her head, nuzzling his cheek against her hair and closing his eyes. "What's wrong baby?" he whispered gently.

El hiccupped and tried to control her crying enough to speak, "e-everything's c-changing. I'm going to m-miss Will, D-Dustin and e-everyone."

Both boys gave her a look filled with sympathy knowing exactly how she felt. Things certainly were changing and whilst Will was excited to start at NYU, he worried about his mom who was becoming more frantic by the day at suddenly having both of her teenagers out of the house and thousands of miles away.

Will was scared about being alone in the big city and what he would do if he didn't make friends. Did he even  _want_ to make friends when he already had the best ones in the world? He was worried it would put pressure on his relationship with Jen, and he  _really_  didn't want to lose her. Jen was the best thing to have ever happened to him. She made him feel worthy of love, she made him feel important and safe.

Mike was just as anxious. There was no one in Stanford that he knew, and whilst he trusted El with his whole heart, he was nervous about college boys being around her. He was terrified about the thought of Will, Dustin and Lucas not being down the road anymore, unable to just super com with them if he wanted. He was worried he wouldn't be able to live up to his parent's expectations and he was nervous about leaving Holly behind.

He sighed and held his girlfriend closer, "it  _will_  be okay El. We're  _the party_ , we will always be best friends, college isn't going to change that." He assured her, kissing her forehead and stroking her hair with one hand whilst the other rubbed her back.

El finally sniffed and wiped at her tears, trying to control her emotions enough to deal with the task at hand. She turned in Mike's hold to smile softly at Will, "I'm sorry I went all crazy."

Will chuckled and shook his head, "you didn't go all crazy. We all feel the same way." And he truly meant it. As the trio all hugged, he could feel the build-up of emotion again, close to choking him.

The boys got El smiling again, even laughing when Mike plucked out a notebook, opened the first page to find out what it was and snorted when he saw ' _El Wheeler_ ' ' _Mrs Wheeler_ ' ' _E J W_ ' and ' _Mike & El Wheeler_' written all over the first page and decorated with love hearts.

"Well, well, well Mrs Wheeler. When did you write  _this_?" Mike teased with glee as he waved the page at El and Will. Will chuckled not at all surprised by his sister's scribbles.

"Give me that!" El gasped in embarrassment, racing after her boyfriend when he ran to the other side of the bed, still clutching the book. "I wrote that when I was like fourteen." El huffed as she leapt onto her bed to reach Mike's side, but he backed away quickly.

"So I'm  _guessing_  you might want to marry me Mrs Wheeler?" Mike smirked playfully.

El rolled her eyes and jumped off the bed. "Not anymore," she mumbled threateningly as flipped her hair at Mike and went back over to sit on the floor where she had been sorting through CD's.

" _What_?!" Mike practically yelped and whilst the other two thought he was joking, he was genuinely worried that his teasing had been too much for El. After their time in Paris, Mike had started an engagement ring fund, and whilst it only had $20 in it so far, it was still a start.

El was resolutely not looking at him and fiddling with a CD instead, but he could see the small smirk on her face and he rolled his eyes knowing that she was going to give him the silent treatment until he apologised.

He chucked the notepad on the bed and made his way over to his girlfriend, avoiding Will's grin from where he was tossing El's old magazines into the trash pile. Mike got down on the floor in front of her, sitting back on his knees and putting his hands together in a grovelling action.

"El, baby, love of my life. Please forgive me for being a mouth breather and teasing you." He said pouting and doing his best to flutter his dark eyelashes.

El kept her chin down but her eyes slowly looked up at him, suspicion and amusement playing in her hazel eyes. "You won't tease me?" she questioned him.

"I won't tease you." Mike said solemnly, shaking his head for extra affect.

"And you'll marry me someday?" El added with a mischievous grin.

"A-And I'll marry you someday." Mike answered slightly nervously, but he was unable to hide the warm and loving smile for his girlfriend. He'd propose to her right now if he could, but he already had ideas and plans forming in his mind about getting her the perfect engagement ring. So for now, his adorable and beautiful girlfriend would just have to wait a while longer.

El didn't seem disappointed with his answer though because a second after he had replied, she flung herself at him, beaming as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a soft kiss. Will had the good grace to not gag and just turned around shaking his head in amusement.

The rest of the day went without much more teasing and Mike even recommended that El made a memory box, so all the little things she had kept over the years, like her Snow Ball ticket, Valentine's day cards and Birthday cards could be kept securely. El loved this idea and Will found a large shoe box and helped his sister to decorate it.

When Joyce and Hopper got home from work they ordered pizza and they all watched television together. El was sat in between Mike and Will and she smiled warmly, looking around at her parents and how her dad had his arm around her mom whilst they laughed in unison to the funny moments on the television show. The warm laughter eased the tight feeling on El's chest as she reminded herself that they would be okay, they  _all_  would.

* * *

 

Dustin and Lucas were the next ones to be hit by reality.

The four boys were at the arcade, wanting a bit of brotherhood time whilst El and Max went clothes shopping.

They had all thought it would be fun to dust off their bikes and ride over to the arcade for old times' sake. Of course, it hadn't exactly gone to plan when they took into account how much they had grown over the years. They still managed it with a combination of standing whilst pedalling the bikes, but Mike and Lucas in particular still had leg cramps when they finally arrived at the arcade.

They walked into the large entertainment space, all of them grinning as they looked around at the arcade that just seemed to be frozen in time. It was exactly like the day they had first walked into the room; dark walls, yellow and blue fluorescent strobe lights and spotlights which shone on the game machines that beckoned to the boys with bright screens and colourful displays. The machines were a promise of stealing your money but giving you a damn good game in the process.

' _Whip It'_ by Devo was playing and Will chuckled shaking his head as he looked at his best friends. "Do you think they'll ever change the CD?"

The boys laughed before eagerly heading to Centipede, their first arcade game of the day. They were only five minutes into cheering Dustin on when Keith came over, Cheetos in hand, a smug smile on his face and a badge stating  _'Manager'_ placed proudly on his work shirt.

"Where's rogue warrior today?" He asked the boys, dipping into his Cheetos and spearing orange dust on his fingers.

Lucas rolled his eyes, knowing exactly who he was referring to. "She'll be here tomorrow." He muttered before continuing to watch Dustin.

"You never did get me that date Wheeler…" Keith said to Mike, pointing a Cheeto at him.

The Paladin cringed looking at Keith who honestly hadn't aged at all. "For one I never  _promised_  a date, Lucas did." Mike huffed crossing his arms and glaring at the manager. "And for two, it's a bit late now. She's in a relationship with Will's brother."

"Yeah." Will said for good measure, crossing his arms too.

Keith looked at their stance with an amused grin on his face. For a moment he just continued to stare at them whilst slowly chewing on his Cheetos.

"Well if the situation ever changes, get her to give me a call." Keith said with a shit eating grin as he winked at Mike and sauntered off.

The boys all shuddered and tried to refocus on the game. Dustin was pulling out  _all_  of the stops, his brow becoming sweaty and his eyes narrowed as he focused on each game. His hands slammed down on the machine knobs and levers and he practically screamed with joy when he won back the highest score on Dig Dug.

The boys all clapped him on the shoulder and they celebrated, none of them having the heart to tell him that Max would probably be beating that score when she got to the arcade tomorrow.

The boys moved on to Dragon's Lair, Mike and Will playing feebly when it came to Lucas and Dustin's performances. They were at war; the teasing was at a new height as the boys shoved and cursed at each other as they tried to beat Max's highest score.

Finally, after what felt like hours and eight empty pockets of quarters later, Lucas was victorious.

"Yes!" He shouted, his fist punching the air. He turned to Dustin with a smirk, "sorry dude, you can have Dig Dug and Centipede, but Princess Daphne is _still_  mine."

Dustin scoffed and shook his head in defiance. "You just wait until next weekend, I will kick your – "

All the boys immediately froze. Will and Mike stopped snickering, the smirk on Lucas's face slid off and Dustin's glare immediately softened into something much worse, shock and almost  _grief_.

There wouldn't be a 'next weekend' in the arcade, they would  _all_  be at their new homes. The reality swept into the arcade and hit the boys like a cold breeze.

Dustin cleared his throat and lowered his eyes to the floor, "um…I'm just gonna…" he mumbled indicating to the arcade door and then left without another word.

Lucas watched him go, a frown on his face before he sighed and followed his best friend out. He found him just outside standing on the pavement wiping his eyes with one hand whilst the other was stuffed into the pocket of his jeans.

When he noticed Lucas's presence, he hastily coughed and looked down at the floor. "I um…I had something in my eye…"

Lucas rolled his eyes impatiently but crossed his arms, suddenly feeling empty and vulnerable. The boys were quiet for a moment, both of them inspecting their own shoes, unsure if they were prepared for the emotions that were ready to lunge at them.

"I'm…I'm really going to miss you. All of you." Lucas mumbled, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

Dustin sniffled and nodded his head still looking down at the pavement. "Y-yeah, yeah me too."

"And I'll miss beating you at Dragon Liar's  _every time_ …" Lucas added with a hopeful smirk, lifting his head just as Dustin raised his. Both boys smiled at each other, their eyes suddenly watery and their chests tight.

"Fuck it, I'm gonna miss you man!" Dustin gasped, tears springing down his eyes. Lucas gulped on his own tears and then the boys were embracing, crying into one another's shoulders.

The sound of the door opening and closing filled the air but neither boy pulled away and within seconds they found the arms of Will and Mike joining in on the hug.

All of the boys' shoulders were shaking, their eyes wet and tears streaming down their cheeks as the actuality of them being separated suddenly became real.

"I'm going to miss you shit heads so much." Dustin sobbed.

"You sound like Steve." Will chuckled through his tears.

" _Shit_! Don't get me started on how much I'm going to miss  _Steve_!" Dustin howled, his head on Lucas's shoulder whilst Mike patted his back.

"We're going to be okay." The Paladin said, true to his character, trying to rally the boys together. "We're the party." He added simply, but the words weren't  _simple_. The party stood for their friendship, it stood for every trauma they had been through together and most of all, it stood for their bondthat was going to last a life time.

* * *

 

With all of the bags packed, boxes sealed, and some items having been shipped, the party were ready to celebrate their last night in Hawkins together.

There had been a big leaving meal at the Wheeler's house, Karen having to step outside every few minutes with Joyce to have a good cry. If she wasn't crying, then she was kissing Mike's cheek or hugging him tightly.

All of the parents were in attendance, including Max's mom Susan who still seemed a little awkward in front of the other moms and dads. Maybe it was because they all knew what Neil was really like behind his façade but couldn't say anything to the woman who stubbornly stuck by her husband.

Even Erica was at the meal, and whilst she insisted that she was only going to miss Max, Mike noticed how down she was and when she came out of the bathroom with red eyes. Holly however was  _not_ hiding her emotions, which in a way made Mike feel worse because he could see what the move was doing to her.

She cried that she wouldn't have him to read her stories at night and that she didn't have El to do her hair. Karen tried to assure her that she would do all of those things for Holly, but his little sister insisted that their mom was not as cool as El and not as good of a story teller as Mike. Karen sighed exasperatedly but had promised her son that Holly would be okay.

Maggie wasn't at the party, but it had been tough for them all to say goodbye to her the day before. Especially having to watch Dustin and her crying, as they hugged and kissed before she finally waved goodbye and got into her parent's car.

Tonight, Mike was having to witness the same thing, but with Will and Jen. They were gripping onto each other in the back yard, their heads laying in the crook of each other's necks and their sobs obvious by the shaking of their bodies.

Seeing these departures was only making it more real for Mike, but he was _trying_  to be strong. Strong for El, his mom, Holly and even his dad who kept clearing his throat and excusing himself.

El was sitting on Hopper's knee and he was hugging her, telling her to call and to never be afraid to ask for his help or his money if she was stuck. She wiped at her tears and nodded her head, snuggling into him and telling him how much she loved him. Hopper's watery eyes were too much for Mike and he went up to his bedroom to have a minute.

What he didn't expect was to find his dad in his bedroom, looking at the framed photos Mike had placed at the top of one of his college boxes. His dad looked up, a tear down his cheek whilst he held onto Mike's framed photo of the party winning their science fair.

They didn't say anything, because Mike didn't need words to understand. Instead they met each other in the middle of the room and hugged, gripping onto each other and shuddering from the emotion of the moment shared between father and son.

Later that night most of the guests went home, Jen hugged them all and gave Will a tearful last kiss before leaving. Karen was sniffling whilst she finished off the dishes with Joyce and Ted and Hopper were having a small glass of whiskey in the dining room. Holly was in bed after Mike had read her a story that he wrote especially for her, he put the notepad filled book on her shelf afterwards and kissed her cheek.

Now it was just Mike, El, Max, Lucas, Dustin and Will, all staring at each other almost shyly. Max was the only one really keeping it together. She insisted that she was fine because Lucas and El were going to be in San Francisco, she was gonna live with her grandma, Mike was 45 minutes away and she would ring Dustin and Will as often as possible. Max didn't see the problem, assuring them all that it wasn't like college would break up their friendship.

The party moved down into the basement, the table already set and ready for their final game of D&D before college. Mike had really tried to make it the best one yet, spending weeks and weeks on the campaign, changing and crossing out details until it was perfect.

They all sat down in their usual places and Mike picked up his guide, placing it upright in front of himself and taking a deep breath. But as he stared at the page, he could no longer see his own writing as his vision blurred. His hands started to shake and all it took was for El's hand on his leg and her soft voice asking him if he was okay, for the band of emotions to snap. He had tried to be strong and hold it in, but he couldn't anymore.

Mike started to sob, dropping the guide onto the table and covering his face with his hands. He was immediately engulfed by warm hugs from every angle of the table. He could hear snuffles, gasps and cleared throats but he didn't know who they belonged to.

"I j-just going to m-miss you all and I'm s-scared it won't be the s-same." He admitted through his own sobs.

"Oh, for fucks sake Wheeler, now look what you've done!" Max shouted before bursting into tears, as her true feelings finally cracked. The party chuckled at her reaction through their own sobs and then they were all hugging, all of them squeezing each other as tightly as possible.

"P-promise me that we'll always be best f-friends. That we'll a-always be the party no matter what." Mike gasped, leaning back enough to look at the wet faces of El, Will, Dustin, Lucas and Max.

His best friends all looked at each other, watery smiles and red cheeks, before turning to him with sincere expressions. " _Promise_."

* * *

 

_Fall 1989_

 

Mike, El, Will and Dustin all started at their respective colleges and it was everything they imagined it would be and everything they  _weren't_  expecting at the same time.

They had expected the adjustment period of getting used to their campuses and learning their new class schedules. They all had room mates and tried to make new friends to ease themselves into their degrees, their heads pounding with all the new skills they were having to take on.

But what they weren't expecting was how home sick they would feel, how lonely college could be, how overwhelming the new courses were and how they would be living off ramen noodles and Eggo's in El's case, but only when they were on offer. Being on a student budget  _sucked_.

And missing each other was even worse. El spent every weekend with Mike without fail, even if they were just studying together, the time was precious. Lucas was in Police Academy and had a busy schedule, but any spare moment he had, he spent with Max alone and occasionally with Max, El and Mike. El didn't have any late classes on a Wednesday and so that had soon become her official dinner night with Dotty and Max. The cool grandma was a decent cook and it would be the most nutritious thing El would eat all week.

And whilst the beauty of San Francisco constantly awed El, she missed Hawkins, but mostly the people in it. She found solace in having Mike, Max and Lucas so close by because she missed Will, Dustin and her parents terribly.

But El loved her course and was giving a hundred and ten percent to her work. Her roommate Tina, who was a short haired blonde with a similar attitude to Max was also on the Bachelor of Nursing program, so the girls would always walk to class together and could have a moan about what they were finding difficult.

Tina's least favourite class of the first semester was Written Communication whilst El was struggling with General Psychology. It wasn't the actual work that made El battle with the topic, it was learning about traumas and what affect that could have on someone that unsettled her. A lot of the childhood trauma cases made her think of her own background, and she found herself thankful for the positive mindset that she had adopted.

"Do you know what your first placement area is yet?" Tina asked El whilst they walked back to their dorm, their arms laden with anatomy textbooks.

"Yeah I'm going to be at the Limited Stay Unit." El commented whilst shifting her books in her arms to stop them from falling. "What about you?"

"General Paediatrics." Tina answered, popping her bubble gum as they walked past some of the closer residence halls.

"I'm just excited to start." El said with a happy sigh. It was all well and good learning the theory, but now she was ready to experience the practical, witness RN's first hand providing the care that El wanted to give patients.

"Have you tried on your uniform?" Tina asked with a smirk.

El chuckled and nodded her head, "yep. That starch makes it so stiff, it's like cardboard!" The girls laughed, thinking of their crisp white dresses with the sewn-on logos for their college.

"Hey, I've actually heard a rumour that we might be getting scrubs next year. You know like what they wear in surgery?" Tina said making El smirk at how much gossip her new roommate seemed to be in the know about.

The girls talked about their course and their families, dropping off their books on their beds and then going into the communal kitchen to start a pot of coffee. The topic got onto boyfriends, Tina explained that her boyfriend Wes had broken up with her before college because he "didn't want to be tied down".

"What an ass." El bristled whilst she took the pot of coffee and poured the aromatic drink into two mugs.

"Tell me about it." Tina said with a dramatic sigh as she reached for the milk and sugar. "But what about your guy, Mike? Still going strong?"

El couldn't help but beam at the mention of Mike. "Yeah, we're going strong." She said with a happy sigh before blushing at her obvious adoration for her boyfriend. She stirred her coffee once she added her milk. "I do miss him though.  _So_ much."

Tina grinned and thanked El when she passed her one of the mugs. "Well, if it helps you out, I'm actually going home this weekend. So, you'll have the dorm room to yourself…" She said, raising an eyebrow teasingly as she sipped at her coffee.

El's cheeks reddened and she tried to pretend that her heart wasn't pounding madly at  _finally_  having a weekend alone with Mike in the dorm. They had been at college for four weeks now and Mike and El  _still_  hadn't had any alone time to be intimate. She swore she was burning up from the anticipation.

It wasn't like they hadn't  _tried_. They had been almost caught in the act by Tina twice and then tried to sneak off to the shower blocks at Mike's dorms, but a guy had already been in there. It left them both pretty antsy and on edge.

So of course, the moment that Tina grabbed a few books and headed to the library, El was punching in the numbers for Mike's dorm room and sitting impatiently on her bed for him to answer.

Mike was sitting on his bed, one hand bunched in his hair and the other hand busy writing his paper for Chemical Principles class when the phone began to ring. He quickly threw down his pen and reached for the phone, hoping it would be El.

"Hello?" he asked embarrassingly eager.

"Hi," came a sweet voice and Mike's heart melted in thanks that it was his beautiful girlfriend. The one person's voice he really needed to hear right now after writing such a gruelling paper.

"Hey babe, how are you?" Mike let out a content sigh as he readjusted himself on the bed, his back against the headboard and his long legs stretched out in front of him.

"I'm better for hearing your voice." El said with a big grin so evident that Mike could practically feel it through the phone.

"Me too. El I miss you so much." 'Miss' didn't even cover it in Mike's opinion. Whilst he loved seeing El on the weekends, it just wasn't enough. He wanted to spend every waking moment with her, so having a full week with just telephone communication was tough.

"I miss you too Mike." El exhaled before continuing with a more uplifting voice. "But I do have some good news. Tina is going away this weekend…"

Mike immediately picked up on El's suggestive tone and found himself grinning whilst his eyebrows raised in surprise. "She is?" he asked before clearing his suddenly thick throat. "So that means you and me…alone in your dorm room  _all_ weekend?" he asked slowly, flirtatiously but also with a slight doubt, just in case in his lusty haze he was missing something.

El giggled and the sound sent shock waves of pleasure straight to Mike's heart and made him smile instantly. "That's exactly what it means. So um…will you get here as soon as possible on Friday night?" she asked tentatively.

Mike chuckled, "El I'm considering not showing up to my last class on Friday to get to you  _sooner_." He wasn't even joking. It had been  _way_  too long since they had been intimate, he was longing to be with her and his body itched impatiently.

"Mike you can't skip class." El said teasingly. "Besides, I have class until 2pm anyway and then I'll wanna take a shower…"

"How about we shower  _together_?"

"Mike!" El laughed, although she was seriously considering his suggestion.

"God why do we have to be lumbered with Friday classes, it's not fair." Mike huffed and El grinned knowing that he was pouting.

"Hey, count yourself lucky, I know it's out of the question for me because of my placements, but you won't have Friday classes in junior or senior year." El reasoned whilst Mike sighed, giving in because she knew his class schedule and course program better than he did.

"I guess. Just two more years of it though." He said as he looked down at his assignment glumly. Biology at college level was fucking hard.

"Anyway," El exhaled as she got more comfortable on her bed, her head sinking into her pillow. "So Friday, what time can you get here?"

The excited smile returned instantly to Mike's face and he put his arm behind his head to support it. "I can probably get there for 4pm. I could take you out to dinner if you want?" he asked hopefully.

El beamed and bit her lip to try and supress the lovesick smile that threatened to overtake her face. When she remembered that Tina was at the library, she gave in, smiling foolishly. "That would be lovely." She sighed happily before quickly adding, "but nowhere expensive! We're students now."

Mike nodded, not that she could see him and considered some options before speaking. "Don't worry, we'll find something better than just ramen noodles and Eggos in your kitchen…"

"Hey, Eggos are awesome!"

"And you're adorable." Mike said playfully in response to El's indignation. He ruffled his hair slightly and smiled up at the ceiling, "I can't wait to see you on Friday. We're going to have an amazing time."

El smirked, "care to elaborate on what kind of amazing time we're going to have?"

Mike grinned, trying to control himself when he heard El's evocative tone. When her voice went all low and sultry like that, it just  _floored_ him. "Well…" he began mischievously, shifting his hips in the process. "Let's just say there's a lot of things I want to  _do_  to you…"

El giggled softly and Mike had to bite his lip, shutting his eyes and pretending she was next to him. "And what do you want to do to me?" Her low husky voice made Mike groan, he had no idea that El was just as equally affected, her hand trailing down her stomach slowly, excited for what he would say next.

Mike tried to clear his throat to no avail and wasn't surprised that his voice came out hoarse. "I want to undress you and then kiss your hot body all over…" His hand was slowly reaching for his pants, his breath becoming heavier.

"I really want you to do that…" El sighed, closing her eyes as her hand moved lower than her abdomen.

"El I miss you so much," Mike said roughly as he started to unbutton his pants.

"I miss you too." She whimpered in response, listening to his voice and replaying all the times when he had been there with her, when he had been able to express his love in actions and not just words. "I want you to…I want you to kiss me and touch me and…"

"And?" Mike gulped, his eyes still closed as his hand reached into his boxers were his erection was eager and desperate.

So it was of course this moment when Mike heard the sound of his dorm room being unlocked and he practically jumped up into a sitting position, muttering " _fuck_!" as he scrambled to button up his jeans and chuck his notepad over his crotch.

"Mike?" He heard El ask in confusion, her voice quiet from the phone that he had dropped on the bed. Mike was just picking it up when his roommate Brian was walking in.

The moment the boys had moved in together and Brian pulled out a large Star Wars poster for his side of the room, Mike knew they would get along just fine. But right now, he kind of wanted to murder the red headed nerd.

"Hey Mike! I was just talking with Dean and he was suggesting that we watch…oh sorry, are you talking to El?" Brian said in a quick rush, his green eyes finally noticing the phone clutched in Mike's hand.

"Yeah I was," Mike said feeling resigned, him and El hadn't exactly been doing phone sex but it was the closest they had gotten to doing  _something_  intimate, and having it interrupted was not going down well with him.

He sighed and put the phone to his ear, "sorry babe, Brian's just got back. I'll call you back later okay?"

El sighed, feeling more sexually frustrated than ever before. "Okay Mike, I'll speak to you later. I love you." She said holding the phone close and closing her eyes again, wanting to hear those three words and imagine he was in front of her saying them.

Mike smiled softly, "I love you too. Speak soon El."

"Bye babe." El exhaled longingly before disconnecting the call. She huffed in annoyance and chucked a pillow over her face in exasperation.

Mike put down the phone and turned to Brian who was unpacking his backpack. "Sorry what were you saying about Dean?"

Brian turned to look at Mike and smiled slightly, almost apologetically for walking in on his conversation with El. "Dean was just suggestively that we have a Star Wars marathon this weekend." He said excitedly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mike smirked, whilst that would have been cool, there was no way in heaven, earth or hell that he was cancelling his plans with El. "Sorry man but I'm actually going to spend the weekend with El." He said with a grin, feeling light and happy at the prospect.

"The  _whole_  weekend?" Brian asked impressed as he jumped onto his own bed and faced Mike.

"Yep. Her roommate Tina is gonna be away, so I'm going to stay with her." Mike said sorting through his papers and reorganising them to how they were before his telephone call with El.

" _Dude_! You're  _totally_  gonna bone each other!" Brian gasped in awe before chuckling to himself.

Mike snorted and raised his eyebrow, could he even argue with that point? "Well um it has been like four weeks…" he mumbled whilst clearing his throat and finding his page in the biology textbook.

"Have you had sex a lot?" Brian asked with interest, stretching his legs out and getting comfortable as if he was about to watch his favourite movie.

Mike gave him an amused look, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go into the depths of his sex life with his roommate. Hell he didn't think he wanted to discuss this with  _anyone_  but El. He shrugged in a nonchalant way, "well I mean we've been together um _intimately_  for almost three years now, so what do you think?"

Brian smiled with glee and shook his head in amazement. " _Dude._  Damn I wish I was you." He muttered, but when he noticed Mike's questioning glare he spluttered and quickly added, "not to like h-have sex with El! Not that she isn't hot, because man is she  _hot_. But um just like because you've  _had_  sex…" he rambled in a panic.

Mike stared at him for a moment, a crease in his brow as he took this information in. He guessed it made sense that Brian was a virgin, the poor guy was more socially awkward than even Mike was. He went bright red around girls and could barely hold a sentence without shaking and once or twice Mike had to steer the red head away from the other girls in their class because all he was doing was stuttering at them.

"Well it's not a contest." Mike said giving Brian a supportive smile. "Maybe you just haven't found the right girl."

His roommate sighed, "I don't even think the right girl  _exists_. Who would even  _want_  a lovable nerd?" He shrugged miserably and reached for his rubix's cube, fiddling with it absentmindedly.

Mike grinned and watched him for a moment, "well  _I'm_  a nerd, all of my friends are and we've all found amazing girlfriends. You can too."

Brian looked up tentatively and smiled slightly, "you think there's still hope for Brian the Wizard?"

Mike snorted, "not if you introduce yourself as Brian the Wizard…"

"I  _am_  a Wizard! I can totally do magic tricks, here watch this…" Brian said eagerly as he jumped off his bed and rushed over to his drawers to pull out a stack of cards. Mike rolled his eyes in amusement and put his biology book to the side, happy to humour his roommate even when he already  _knew_  what real magic looked like and who could perform it so incredibly.

* * *

 

Friday couldn't have arrived sooner in El's opinion as she practically ran to her dorm room, chucked her books on the desk and then rushed into the shower. She took a bit more time than usual to pamper herself, wanting to look her best for Mike.

She blow dried her hair and picked a nice yellow summer dress that showed off her tanned skin. El put on a small amount of make-up and even had on a matching pair of underwear for the occasion.

She was filled with nervous energy as she flitted around her bedroom, making sure everything was neat and tidy including Tina's side which if she was honest was kind of messy. El made-up Tina's bed and washed her dirty cups, wanting everything to be perfect for when Mike arrived.

El sat down, tapping her fingers impatiently on her thigh before pacing the room and then going back to sit on the bed in a nervous flurry. She didn't even know  _why_ she was nervous. It was Mike, her boyfriend of almost five years who knew her through and through…but it was also  _Mike_ the stunning angel who she badly wanted to feel all over her body and make her reach a state of ecstasy that she hadn't felt in four  _long_  weeks.

When there was a knock at the door, El jumped up, suddenly not sure what to do with herself. She fiddled with her dress hem and then ran a hand through her curls, hoping they looked nice. She swallowed nervously and then sprang to the door, pulling it open the moment her hand reached the handle.

Her heart fluttered like mad the second her eyes locked on Mike. He was wearing khaki shorts, a blue and cream striped shirt and sporting a gorgeous smile whilst his eyes twinkled with adoration. "El," he breathed out.

El didn't think she could possibly talk because he was  _here_ , in her bedroom looking beautiful and so fucking sexy. She grabbed at his wrist hauling him into the room, slamming the door shut with her mind and throwing the duffle bag he had been carrying to the other side of the room.

Mike's surprised laugh at her sudden ferocity was silenced as she jumped at him, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs finding his waist and tightening around him. Mike's laugh turned immediately into a deep groan as his hands gripped at her ass and squeezed it gently as he walked her to her bed.

El whimpered in between their hungry kisses, their tongues stroking passionately and their breath hitching as they shared hot sharp breaths. Mike's knees found the edge of the bed and they tumbled onto the mattress, chuckling playfully when they landed awkwardly. But the moment Mike climbed up El's quivering body, the fire was instantly reignited.

Their clothes were soon discarded and El had  _no_ idea why she was so worried about what she was wearing because all she needed to be right now was naked. She griped at Mike's back, panting heavily and moaning whilst his mouth started a scorching assault down her body. His tongue teased her dewy skin and his teeth promised mischief as they nibbled at her, making El's back arch and breath catch.

"You're  _so_  beautiful," Mike murmured in a haze of lust as he kissed down El's stomach, his hands cupping her breasts and his thumbs caressing over her hard nipples whilst his mouth sunk lower.

The teasing continued until El was keening and gasping for more, loving how he was pleasing her but wanting to please  _him_  too. She sat up abruptly and grabbed at Mike's face from where it was in between her thighs. She kissed him deeply, not even caring about the taste on his tongue before turning them over.

It was Mike's turn to gasp and writhe against the mattress as El's tongue made a hot and needy trail down his toned body, loving the feel of his muscles and lean skin against her mouth as she breathed in his gorgeous scent. He sat up on his elbows, his pupils blown and his gaze hungry and desperate as he watched El get to her destination, taking him all the way in her mouth and making him groan loudly as she pumped and sucked him.

He couldn't take too much of the teasing, it felt _incredible_ and the image of seeing her do it was just as hot. But it had been four weeks and Mike needed her  _now_.

" _El_ ," Mike panted, unable to come up with words, but as she slowly released him and looked up at him through half lidded eyes he knew she understood. El's eyes were just as ravenous and dark, and it was only adding to Mike's desperate need to take her right now. If he didn't he would go insane.

He reached for her, grabbing at her waist and pulling her up his body so her hot centre met his throbbing cock. They both groaned at the contact, even just the skin against skin was incredibly overwhelming, but Mike needed more, and he knew El did too. His hot palms went to her hips and then he was lowering her quickly onto his erection, both of them crying out in pleasure as he thrust up at the same time.

"Fuck!" El moaned as her hands flung forward, her palms flat on Mike's warm chest and her legs tight against Mike's thighs as she started to ride him.

His eyes were glazed over with desire as he held onto El's hips and pounded into her, captivated by watching her body on top of his. The bounce of her breasts, the toned lines of her stomach and the intoxicating look on her face as she sought out her pleasure. His fingers tightened on her and he became more desperate.

"I love you so much," Mike growled in lust as his hands found El's ass and he gripped it, squeezing and moving her hurriedly. She was panting but she looked at him through desire filled pupils before leaning down to kiss his lips.

Their mouths met in an instant, a yearning and needy kiss as they both gasped whilst Mike pounded into El and she bounced onto him, their bodies meeting as one to elicit a rapidly building fire that had no control.

El sat back up, her fingers digging into Mike's chest causing them both to gasp in pleasure. "I love you Mike," she whimpered, and he could feel her fluttering around him as she  _really_  started to moan, again and again, filling Mike's testosterone fuelled body with hot flames of desire and before he knew it, he was joining her in ecstasy.

"Fuck! _El_!"

" _Mike_!"

El collapsed onto Mike, their hearts racing and their minds spinning as they gasped for breath, sweaty and satisfied as the beautiful hue of endorphins tickled through their boiling veins, soothing the desperation and leaving a happy and content glow behind.

When she had enough energy, El rolled off Mike and lay next to him, matching dopey grins on their faces as they turned to look at each other, their heads sharing the pillow. "Hi," El said beaming at him as she tried to supress a giggle.

"Hey," Mike chuckled, moving onto his side and pulling El closer. "I missed you," he murmured into her hair before kissing her forehead.

"God, I missed you too." She sighed snuggling into his hold and _finally_  feeling at home. They napped for a while, waking up to take a shower, El laughing when she told him it would be her second shower of the day. But this one turned out to be a  _very_ different type of shower and she was immediately thankful no one had walked into the shower stalls.

As promised Mike took El out to dinner, finding a cute little Italian which wasn't too expensive. They talked about their colleges and their roommates and laughed as they shared silly stories over things that had happened in the week. They ended the night with a romantic walk along the bay and wrapped up in each other as they made love in El's bed. It definitely wouldn't be the last time that weekend.

* * *

 

_Winter 1989_

 

Max had been right about winter being different in California to Indiana. It was genuinely warm and El rarely needed a jacket when she walked to her classes. But as the build-up to the holiday's arrived, the lack of snow and bitter cold nights didn't get El in the Christmas mood.

Tina and El had put up a small artificial tree in their room and decorated whilst wearing Christmas jumpers, but it only took ten minutes before they were sweltering and stripping off the woollen sweaters.

The best thing about California in winter though was the sunsets. El found herself at the bay, sat on a bench with Mike, Max and Lucas. They had all been hanging out after Max finished her shift on the boats when El became captivated by the sky. They all sat down and watched in awe as the sun sunk beyond the horizon. The sky was a deep purple that bled into a centre of pink that dipped almost orange until it hit the horizon which was a luminous red stretching as far as the eye could see. The Golden Gate Bridge added a black silhouette to the sky and El thought it looked picture perfect.

And whilst the beauty of San Francisco stunned El every day, she found herself itching to get back to Hawkins where her family was waiting. She had plans to get a real tree with her dad, go Christmas shopping with her mom, bake Christmas cookies with Karen, visit Becky, Joel and baby Daniel, give Holly all the attention she needed and hang out with the party at any given opportunity.

The whole gang had reunited at Thanksgiving and it had been  _everything_  El had been hoping it would be. They all ran to each other, hugging and laughing, talking like nothing had changed and as if they had all been hanging out together just yesterday. Winter break was even better because they had three weeks to spend time together.

And the Christmas holidays were just what El had been dreaming off. The first day back was spent with family, El and Hopper singing in the truck to old Christmas songs as they went and picked a tree for the living room. Will was in charge of decorating it and ordered an amused El and Jonathan about as he told them where to place the baubles and tinsel.

Mike spent the first day of his holidays with Nancy and Holly, the two older siblings thinking it might be fun to take their little sister ice skating at the town hall. Holly loved it and had a natural talent whilst poor Mike was still awful and clung onto the sides for dear life whilst his sisters laughed at him. He'd say it was worth it though to see Holly so happy.

The next day El was over at the Wheeler's, baking cookies with Karen until Holly stomped into the kitchen and insisted that she just  _had_ to talk to El and Nancy about her current boyfriend Shawn.

The girls all gathered in Holly's room and Mike spluttered in indignation when his nine-year-old sister slammed the door in his face stating that this was "girls business".

And in between all the dramas of little sisters and decorating Christmas trees, the party spent as much time together as possible. They walked around town head to toe in their winter gear whilst sipping hot chocolate and talking about their different colleges and what was going on in their lives. Dustin admitted that Maggie and he were having some problems because of the distance but they were trying to make it work.

There seemed to be an odd tension between Dustin and Maggie even when they were together, but the party tried to keep everyone happy with snow ball fights, Christmas movies, sleepovers in Mike's basement and late-night D&D campaigns.

On Christmas day Mike and El spent as much time together as possible. Karen let El stay over so that her and Mike would be there for Christmas morning to see Holly's excitement that Santa Claus had been. None of them realised that it would be the last year that the cute blonde would believe.

They had Christmas lunch at the Wheeler's and Christmas dinner at the Hopper's household and by the time the evening set in, Mike and El crashed on her bed, bellies and hearts full as exhaustion set in.

But it was New Year's Eve that turned out to be the most amazing night of the winter break. Everyone was gathered in the Hopper's backyard, blankets draped around shoulders and sparklers in hand whilst the chief and Steve went to the bottom of the garden and set off fireworks.

El had no idea that this spectacle had been planned in advance for one very  _special_ reason. She thought nothing when Jonathan grabbed Nancy's hand and pulled her closer to look at the beautiful array of sparkling fireworks.

He took her hands in his and turned to face her, everyone else's eyes leaving the fireworks as they turned to the couple who were now in the middle of the yard. And then Jonathan was going down on one knee and everyone was gasping.

El's mouth was gaping and she turned to Mike to see if he knew about this, but his stunned face gave her the answer she needed. She watched on, her eyes brimming with tears as Jonathan pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a beautiful and delicate engagement ring.

El couldn't hear Jonathan's question over the bangs of glittering fireworks but she  _did_ hear the excited squeal of a "yes!" from Nancy before she was falling onto her knees and embracing Jonathan in a long romantic kiss whilst everyone else started whooping, clapping and shouting with excitement.

Joyce and Karen were crying, Mike and Will were hugging each other, both feeling excited and overwhelmed and El, Max and Holly were jumping up and down squealing like little girls.

A proud Hopper who clearly was in on the surprise came out with bottles of champagne and a happy Ted followed him with glasses. The group all gathered together chinking the flutes of bubbly champagne and toasting to Nancy and Jonathan, who only had eyes for each other and looked giddy and happier than ever before.

It was the  _best_  way to welcome in 1990, and no one would forget that night. The fireworks, the proposal, the fizz of the champagne, the laughter and celebrations that went on way into the night.

* * *

 

_Spring 1990_

 

El was dancing around the bedroom to  _'Vogue'_ by Madonna and still in her nurse uniform after finishing placement an hour ago. She ignored her burning feet, more excited about having three consecutive days off after doing a bunch of shifts one after the other.

Tina walked through the door talking to someone but El was too distracted with dancing and singing as she folded her freshly dried laundry. She had no idea that her roommate had faltered by the door alongside Mike. They both watched her for a moment, amusement playing on their faces.

When El did a dramatic turn she almost jumped out of her skin to see her boyfriend and Tina staring at her playfully. Her eyes widened, and she spluttered looking between the two of them before the initial shock disappeared.

"Mike! What are you doing here?" El asked, gulping as she tried to hide her embarrassment at being caught singing and dancing like an idiot by the love of her life.

Mike hoisted up his duffle bag and beamed at El, "I know you've got three days off now and I'm free for the next two days, so I thought I'd surprise you." He said happily trying to hide the amused smirk that was fighting with his smile.

"And I think you saw more than you were bargaining on." Tina teased, giving El a playful wink before she went over to her bed and collapsed onto it happily.

El huffed and pushed her hair out of her face, "what you just saw – "

"Was adorable." Mike said with a grinning, finishing off her sentence as he moved into the room and chucked his duffle bag on the floor. His eyes scanned over El, taking in her white dress. "You look  _really_  good." He said grinning, his eyes darkening.

El blushed and bit her lip, dipping her head shyly. She didn't think much of her uniform, but it was nice,  _really_ nice to know that Mike liked it.

Tina watched them both and coughed awkwardly, "o _kay_ …so before I leave to give you two some privacy, El I just wanted to let you know we've been invited to a party tomorrow night."

El turned to her roommate in surprise, "by  _who_?" she asked in amazement. There wasn't usually a big party scene between the nurses, all of them too tired to think of planning and hosting a party.

"Tim from our Public Speaking class. And he said we can invite friends and partners," Tina said gesturing towards Mike who raised his eyebrows and turned to El.

"What do you think?" he asked his girlfriend casually.

El poised her lips and thought about the options. She hadn't been to a college party yet and she knew Lucas was off this weekend, so it might be a nice idea for the four of them and Tina to go out.

"I think it could be fun." El said smiling at Mike lovingly. "And we could invite Max and Lucas."

"Yeah I'm up for it," Mike said sitting on the edge of the bed before an idea occurred to him. "Hey! Do you think I could bring my roommate Brian? He like never gets out, I think it would be good for him." He added thinking with a cringe about how Brian's plans for this weekend was to rearrange his comics.

Tina nodded, already getting up and grabbing her bag to go to the library. "Yeah totally, that'll be fine." She took a few books off the desk and turned to the couple giving them a knowing grin. "Well I'll be gone…for like three hours. So um have fun."

Tina wiggled her eyebrows at the blushing couple and left the dorm room. There was silence for a moment as El and Mike slowly turned to look at each other with shy smiles.

Mike's slowly scooted closer to El and reached out with his hand to stroke her cheek whilst she sighed happily and shut her eyes, just enjoying the serene touch for a moment.

"I've missed you," Mike whispered as he moved even closer, his warm breath tickling El's face as she swallowed and licked her lips. Her heart was suddenly racing, and she was taking in the delicious sensations of having Mike so close.

His lips ghosted over hers and she gasped at the tingly shots of electricity that it caused. "I've missed you too…" she murmured against his mouth as her breath hitched.

Mike couldn't take it anymore and his lips crashed onto El's, the pressure hard and perfect as their mouths moved together, knowing one another and fitting like puzzle pieces. El hummed in pleasure at the sensation and her hands moved up into Mike's hair, tangling in the gorgeous dark locks.

"You look…so…gorgeous…in this…dress…" Mike panted in between intense kisses that made El's toes curl as she tilted her head back to deepen the kiss even more and stroke Mike's tongue with her own.

"But you…would look…even better…naked…" Mike grumbled against her lips, his voice dark and laced with desire that it made El's blood boil.

She broke from the kiss, her chest heaving and her skin tingling from being so close to her soul mate. Her pupils were blown, and her lips swollen as she stared at picking, her eyes greedily sweeping over him and noticing the hunger in his eyes. "Well do something about it then," El urged Mike, her sultry tone turning into a squeal of excitement as he lunged at her and pulled her down to the bed.

Needless to say, they made the most of the three hours of privacy.

* * *

 

"So, this is a college party…" Max said looking around with interest as the group arrived at Tim's house. El had waited for Mike to get back with Brian and then they waited for Lucas to pick them all up as he was the designated driver for the night. He had opted for the role as he didn't want to be seen embarrassing himself and getting stupidly drunk when he was training to be a cop.

"This is  _awesome_." Brian said in wonderment as he looked around at the dark rooms, the smoky plume of what El was going to assume was drugs by the smell, tables filled with alcohol, people dancing and couples making out in corners.

"I'm going to pretend I've not seen that…" Lucas said, gesturing his head towards the smoke and rubbing at his forehead tiredly.

Max smirked and grabbed his hand, "you can watch me drink and then try to seduce you instead stalker…" She teased, giving him a playful wink as he snorted, and she pulled him over to the table laden with liquor.

"El!" Came a familiar voice and the brunette turned to see her roommate had already arrived. Tina was dressed in a short red dress with high heels that made her slim legs look even longer.

"You look beautiful." El said smiling at her new friend. Tina grinned and looked at her roommate.

"You do too El.  _Love_  the dress." El smiled gratefully looking down at her own black tube dress, feeling confident and pretty already, because all night Mike had been noticeably drooling over her. In fact, her boyfriend's hands were currently on her waist from where he stood behind her.

It was then that El noticed that Tina was staring at someone just off to the left, her eyes unreadable as they raked up and down someone's body as if appraising them. El turned and realised that poor Brian was just standing there waiting to be introduced.

"Tina, this is Mike's roommate Brian. Brian this is Tina my roommate." El said kindly gesturing to the both of them, but they were already gazing at each other anyway.

Green eyes met blue eyes and they both blushed, "Er…um…i-it's nice to meet you Tina." Brian said anxiously, reaching out his hand to shake.

Tina watched him and then slowly smiled, "it's nice to meet you too Brian." She said softly, her hand clasping gently with his. El and Mike don't see or feel the fireworks between their roommates, but Brian and Tina do.

It was two hours later, and the shots had made their way around more times than El could count. In fact, she's not even sure she'd remember  _how_  to count right about now. She was drunk, like drunk enough to be practically boning Mike with her eyes in the middle of the make shift dance floor. But it's okay because he's totally drunk too.

' _Black Velvet'_ by Alannah Myles was playing and El got lost in the subtle and sexy rhythm of the song. Her hands moving up and down her body and above her head whilst her hips swayed slowly and in time to beat.

Mike had stopped to grab a bottle of water and he chokes on it when he sees El. She's mesmerising and when she sees him watching her sexy and purposeful movements, she gestures to him with one finger curling in a 'come hither' movement that has Mike practically running over to her if it wasn't for the liquor that makes it more of a stumble.

"Jesus, is that like her mating call or something." Lucas snorted turning to Max to find that she had passed out against the counter. He rolled his eyes in amusement and sighed, lifting her up bridal style and taking her to the car before he attempted to gather up the two animals on the dance floor.

Mike's hands caught El by the waist and he pulled her to his body, _tight_  and close. In his drunken haze he wanted to feel all of her and he wants her to feel all of him, and he really doesn't care what other people think.

El's smirked, her hips still moving to the beat as she brushed them against Mike's body causing him to groan and only hold her with a firmer grip.

"You're so hot…" He told her, slurring his words but meaning them nonetheless.

El smiled dreamily as she stared at him through blown pupils. Her fingers move up to his cheek bones and she traces them gently. "And you…Mr Wheeler…are an  _angel_."

Mike smirks and slowly shakes his head, her fingers moving with his face. His eyes were dark and lidded as he leaned down and placed his forehead against El's. Their eyes locked and she gasped as the animalistic want in the dark orbs lured her in.

"I'm no angel." Mike murmured, his eyes flicking down to El's lips. She practically melted into him as they made out in the middle of the floor. Her hands fisting into his shirt and his hands on her butt as he pulls her taut to his crotch.

"Okay, okay children break it up," Lucas muttered in embarrassment as he pulled Mike and El off each other, cringing at how they were two seconds away from doing it right on the dance floor. The couple giggled and held hands, allowing Lucas to lead them out to the car.

"Hey what about your friend Brian?" Lucas asked Mike once he's helped him into the back of the car next to El.

Mike snorts and shrugs his shoulders hazily. "Lost him  _hours_ ago…"

Lucas sighed, feeling slightly bad but he doesn't even know the guy and hopefully he's just passed out in the bath tub or something and Mike will come back for him tomorrow.

The car ride consisted of Mike and El singing loudly to MC Hammer and trying to do the foot movements in the back seat which consisted of them kicking the front seats, causing Lucas to have to shout at them to stop it because he was getting a sore back. He's more than happy when he's dropped them off and only has to deal with a passed out Max.

Mike and El giggled and snorted with laughter as they climbed the stairs to her dorm room. He tries to give her a piggy back ride but his coordination is shot, and then El tries to give Mike a piggy back ride in return and they can't stop laughing at the ridiculousness of the 5ft 5 woman trying to carry her 6ft 3 boyfriend.

They were so enamoured with each other and too distracted to notice the sock on the door as El and Mike barged into the bedroom to witness the shock of their lives. Because Tina and Brian were totally doing it on Tina's bed and El didn't think she'd  _ever_ wipe this memory from her mind.  _Just slot it next to Max and Lucas_ , her thoughts sulked at her for her own stupidity.

Mike held back his shock enough to grab El's hand and pull her out of the room. They stared at each other, too stunned to speak for a moment before they cackled with laughter and had to spend the night in Mike's car to sleep because the dorm room was  _definitely_  occupied.

* * *

 

_Summer 1990_

 

Summer break was fast approaching and Mike and El found themselves tied down by papers and finals. They worked together in the library whenever they could, Mike sneaking El into the Stanford building which had a better selection of Biology textbooks. And whilst Mike worked on Structure and Reactivity of Organic Molecules, El worked on Applied Pathophysiology and Pharmacology.

"Why did we do this to ourselves?" Mike said rubbing at his tired eyes as he stared down at the same Molecule description for the fifth time.

"Because you want to be a teacher and I want to be a nurse," El reasoned as she reached for her take out coffee cup and downed the rest of the now lukewarm drink.

Mike's brow creased slightly as he bit his lip in worry. He looked up from his textbook to glance at his girlfriend who was surrounded by about twenty books whilst she wrote feverishly. "El, do you really think I should be a teacher?" he asked quietly, his own worries apparent in his voice.

El stopped writing and looked up at him with a frown. "Of course, I do. You'd be a great teacher." She said softly, giving him a warm and supportive smile. She watched him worrying his lower lip between his teeth. "Why? Do you not want to do it anymore?"

Mike sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's not that I don't  _want_  to do it, because I really do. I've wanted to be a teacher ever since Mr Clarke first taught me." He said smiling slightly at the memory of being captivated by his science teacher.

"Then what's the problem?" El asked in confusion as she reached for Mike's hand and stroked over his knuckles with her thumb.

"You don't earn that much money El." Mike blurted out, his cheeks blushing at his confession. "Like you're doing it more for the passion then the money I guess. And I want to be able to support  _you_ …"

El chuckled and shook her head in amusement, "Mike I just want you to be  _happy_. And it doesn't matter if your job isn't the best paying job in the world, registered nurses do quite well after all."

Mike sighed and looked at El, wanting her to understand that he didn't want to live off her. He couldn't have her working all hours of the day and night just so he could do his passion. "Yeah but shouldn't I be like the provider?" he asked cringing slightly.

El raised her eyebrow and smirked, "now you're just being  _sexist_ …"

Mike spluttered in shock but the giggle from El made him realise she was only joking with him. She entwined their fingers and looked down at their joint hands, a soft smile on her face.

"If nursing makes me happy and teaching makes you happy, then that's all that matters. Who cares who earns more?" She said simply, looking up at Mike and meeting his loving gaze.

He grinned, feeling like a weight had been pulled off his shoulders. He lifted their joined hands and kissed El's skin tenderly. "You're the best." He sighed happily, his breath tickling her skin.

"I know." She teased making them both chuckle. "Now let's get back to studying, otherwise we won't get the jobs of our dreams."

Mike nodded and grinned, slowly releasing her hand but continuing to stare at her. He didn't understand how he had got so lucky to be with El. But he definitely wasn't going to take it for granted. He would  _never_ take her for granted.

Summer break soon came, and it was crazy to think that freshman year was already over. Whilst the six weeks should have been for relaxing, most of the party found themselves doing seasonal work for additional cash.

El did shifts at Benny's and Mike got a job as a life guard at the community pool. This meant that the days El wasn't at the diner, she was swimming or relaxing on sun loungers with the rest of the gang whilst eyeing up Mike in his swimming trunks.

"You are such a perv El," Max teased, rolling her eyes when she caught El staring at Mike for the tenth time that day.

He was walking around the edge of the pool and telling off a child who had pushed another kid into the deep end. But El was more focused on what he was wearing then what he was doing. His red swimming trunks were such a contrast to his pale skin and for reasons she couldn't explain, she loved the whistle around his neck and was having fantasies of using it with him in more compromising positions.

El blushed and looked away from Mike for a moment. She turned to Max and sighed, "I can't help it. I mean, have you  _seen_ him?!"

Max snorted but obediently turned to look at Mike. She appraised him for a moment but then grinned, "sorry El but you know I only have eyes for a certain chocolate daddy."

"I should hope so," came the teasing voice of Lucas as he joined Max on her sun lounger and leaned over for a kiss with his girlfriend.

El rolled her eyes in amusement, but her face fell slightly when she turned to Dustin next to her, looking glum on his sun lounger. Her heart ached for him because only a month ago, him and Maggie had broken up.

"How are you doing?" she asked him quietly. El knew it was a rubbish question to ask at a time like this, but she wanted Dustin to know she was always there for him.

He turned to her from where he had been watching Jen and Will laughing and splashing each other in the water. "I just…I'm lonely I guess. I want what all you guys have." He mumbled with a sigh.

El smiled sympathetically and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "And you  _will_  have that. Maggie is a lovely girl but maybe she wasn't  _the one_  for you. Maybe the one is out there somewhere just waiting to be found."

Dustin smiled sadly, "yeah well, where do I find her?"

El shrugged, "give it time. And if you're not happy then I'll come up to Massachusetts and find her for you." She teased playfully.

Dustin chuckled and hugged his friend, "thanks El." He exhaled, feeling slightly better for being around the party.

"You're welcome." She said smiling into his shoulder.

Two days after comforting Dustin, El spotted Maggie in one of the few clothes stores in Hawkins. The girls hugged and caught up, it was only slightly awkward when Dustin was mentioned, and it seemed that Maggie was accepting things a little easier.

"We had a really good chat and just decided that we were becoming more friends than boyfriend and girlfriend." Maggie admitted with a sad smile. "I guess sometimes you just fall out of love…"

The idea of falling out of love had terrified El. She couldn't imagine a universe where she didn't love Michael Wheeler, where he wasn't her soul mate and the one person she was always meant to be with.

But the worries and fears followed El around for a couple of days, and she found herself watching Mike even more than usual. How he was with Holly, reading her stories and keeping a close eye on her when she came to the pool. How him and Hopper would sometimes go fishing together, bickering all the way there and bickering all the way back, always playful of course. She smiled when she would see how happy he was to be playing D&D again with the party and how he would always cuddle Danny when they went to visit Becky.

If anything, El found herself falling more in love with Mike every day. Every kiss, cuddle, smile and hug just opened her heart even more and she knew there would never be a day in  _any_ universe when she did not love Michael Wheeler.

* * *

 

_Fall 1990_

 

"Thank you, have a good day." Mike said for what felt like the millionth time that morning. Being a student was  _hard_ , mentally, physically and definitely financially. As the second year of his course started, he found himself living in a house share with Brian and some of the other guys from the Biology program and getting a part time job to help with the rent.

So here Mike was, working in a coffee shop in Stanford and wishing he could have been spending that time with El instead. He was cleaning the coffee machine when he heard someone clearing their throat to get his attention.

Mike turned, ready to put on his fake customer service smile but was instantly taken back when he saw his girlfriend stood behind the counter with a big beautiful grin on her face.

"I'll have an iced caramel latte please. Oh, and a kiss too…" El said with an amused smirk.

Mike blushed and looked around the shop, happy to see it was nice and quiet after the morning rush. "I'm more than happy to oblige." He grinned before placing his palms on the counter and leaning forward to give El a soft chaste kiss.

She smiled and hummed happily, whilst he got to work making her coffee. Mike couldn't stop grinning as he made her drink and then put in the details on the register, making sure to put in his staff discount before she paid.

"Here you go beautiful," he said with a lopsided grin as he passed El the plastic cup.

"Why thank you." She answered with a playful smile before taking a sip out of her drink and settling onto one of the stools at the counter. "So do you call  _all_ your customers beautiful?" she teased, her eyes so bright that Mike's heart went mad with fluttering butterflies.

He made sure that there was no one nearby before leaning closer to El with a love-sick smile. "No, just the stunning brunette with the telekinetic powers."

El chuckled and smiled against the straw whilst Mike watched her, happy and content now that she was here. His thoughts reminded him to ask the question, "not that I'm not ridiculously excited that you're here, but don't you have work this weekend?"

Mike wasn't the only one to get a job, El had just started working as an orderly at the Children's Hospital and loved helping with the kids, brightening their days and reading to them. It only made her  _more_ adorable if that was even possible.

"Well I was already off Sunday, so I switched the Saturday with Helen." El said putting down her iced coffee and placing her forearms on the cold counter. "I've already been to your apartment and dropped my bag off with Brian."

"So I get you _all_  weekend?" Mike asked, unable to hide his excitement as his eyes widened and his smile deepened.

El bit her lip to try and control her wide smile, but she nodded warmly. "Yes, you do."

Mike sighed, leaning closer to her and already planning all the things they could do. Of course, most of them consisted of not leaving his bedroom. Getting a house share certainly helped in regard to their intimate relationship, because now Mike and El both had their own rooms and didn't have to worry about dorm mates. Not that Tina and Brian weren't still their friends. In fact, Tina and Brian had been dating since the night of the house party when El and Mike had caught them having sex. Mike loved seeing the two of them together, they just  _worked_  and mellowed each other out.

Mike couldn't help but wish that it was just him and El living together though. And whilst it was something they had definitely looked into, it would have needed to be a location that was ideally 20 minutes away from both of their campuses to even be in with a chance of working. And El didn't have a car and relied on the transport system of San Francisco to get her to the different medical centres she was required at.

They always wished they were together though, some moments more poignant than others. Like when El came home crying from her shift, explaining tearfully to Tina in the kitchen of their apartment that a young boy who she had been reading to had died of leukaemia. He was the first child El had cared for and the first to see pass away.

She cried in the shower and sobbed as she put on her pyjamas and tucked herself into her bed, grabbing hold of a pillow and wishing it was Mike. She didn't respond when there was a knock at the front door, hearing Tina rush down the hallway to answer the door.

There were hushed voices and then silence for a while, until there came a soft knock at El's door and she jumped up in bed, tear tracks down her face but suddenly alert as she would know that knock anywhere.

"Mike?" she sniffed, her voice wavering as paranoia set in and made her think that she was imagining it was his knock because all she wanted right now was him by her side.

But when the door opened, Mike walked in with a plateful of just toasted Eggos, a bouquet of flowers tucked under his arm and a tender smile that filled her sad heart with warmth.

"Hey baby," He said softly as he moved the flowers to the desk and then sat on the edge of the bed with the plate.

"H-How?" El gaped, wondering if she was dreaming.

"Well I had a weird feeling, so I called your landline and Tina said you were in the shower but told me what happened at work." He said gently, his hand reaching for hers and caressing it affectionately.

El hiccupped before a new round of tears gave way. Mike took off his shoes and tucked into the bed with her, both of them eating Eggos whilst El snuggled into his side and explained what had happened and why she was so upset. Mike's presence soothed her as he stroked her back, his fingers moving in small circles whilst he murmured words of love against her forehead and kissed her skin lovingly. After a while she closed her eyes, feeling safe, warm and  _home_.

* * *

 

_Spring 1991_

 

El arrived back to her apartment feeling disgusting. She had just finished her night shift in the emergency department, having helped a young man who was having his stomach pumped after drinking too much liquor. He had thrown up all over El and whilst she had changed her scrubs, the sick smell was still lingering on her skin and mixing with the sweat caused by the heat wave they were experiencing in San Francisco.

She peeled off her clothes, more than ready to have a nice long shower when the phone started to ring. El jumped onto her bed and smiled tiredly knowing it would be Mike and he'd be able to make her feel ten times better.

"Hello?" she asked, just in case it wasn't Mike and she answered the phone with "hi sexy" like she had two months ago, only to have Max snicker and say, "hey gorgeous, what are you wearing?"

"Hey babe," came a deflated voice. El was stunned to find that it was Mike, but he had never sounded so down.

"What's wrong?" she immediately asked him, her mind going into overdrive wondering if he was missing home, or if someone they loved was sick, or maybe that something bad had happened to him. Every possibility was plausible, and it terrified her.

Mike sighed, "nothing I guess…"

El wanted to roll her eyes. She loved Mike more than anything, but she felt gross and tired and wanted to shower badly. She hoped he would just be open with her about what was bothering him so she could help him. He was her main priority, even if she did stink of puke.

"Mike you can tell me." El said with patience and concern.

"It's just…we got our grades back for Organic Chemistry of Bioactive Molecules and I got an A minus…"

El haltered in confusion, her brow furrowing as she tried to take in what Mike had just said.  _Surely, he can't be upset over an A minus?!_

"Mike, an A minus is really good." She said trying to reassure him whilst still feeling confused.

"It's close to a B El. My parents are going to be pissed." Mike huffed in frustration.

"And what's wrong with a B?" El said feeling slightly prickly seeing as she had a couple of B's herself and had never thought of them as a bad grade. "Are you saying it's a bad grade?"

"No!" Mike said quickly, and she knew he had realised that he had offended her. "There's nothing wrong with a B, it's just my parents…they except more from me. I've always had straight A's."

El bristled further, "so should my parents be expecting more from  _me_?"

Mike sighed heavily, "don't turn this into an argument El."

"I'm not!" she shouted feeling frustrated. "I just wish you would realise how smart you are Mike and that your parents will be more than proud of your grades."

"Well I'm not proud of my grades." He mumbled, infuriating El as she thought once again about her own B grades.

"Michael Wheeler stop acting like a moany child and call me back when you've grown up." El huffed slamming down the phone. The moment the call disconnected she felt immediately guilty and started to dial his number in a panic. She pressed the phone to her ear and moaned in despair when the engaged tone beeped.

El tried again, and again and again before sniffling as she made her way to the shower, feeling like a terrible girlfriend. He was probably talking to Will, Lucas or Dustin, telling them how unsupportive and mean she was to him. El cried in the shower wishing she could take back her words and had been there for him more. She stood under the water until it turned cold, eventually resigning herself to get out of the tub and dry off.

El dried her hair as best as she could and then wrapped the towel around her body, her feet padded against the floor as she made it back into her bedroom. She stared at the phone and chewed on her lip nervously.

It took all of ten seconds before she was reaching for it again and dialling Mike's number. She sat on the edge of the bed, holding onto her towel and waiting impatiently for him to answer. It was ringing this time, but he wasn't picking up.  _He's ignoring me._  El cried internally before real tears sprang into her eyes and fell down her cheeks.

El sobbed into her hands, wondering if she should get a cab to go and see him, maybe even ask Max to borrow the mustang so she could get there faster. But it was at that moment that there was a pounding at the front door.

"EL! El open up!  _Please_  I just want to talk!"

El practically jumped out of her skin in shock as Mike's voice boomed through the apartment, the desperation and fear evident in his tone. El stood up abruptly, clutching onto her towel and rushing out into the hallway. She scrabbled with the lock and opened the front door.

Mike was stood there, panting like he had physically ran all the way there from Stanford. His hair was wild as if he had been pulling at it and his eyes were full of regret. "El, I am  _so_  sorry." His voice trembled as he closed the small distance between them.

His hands went to her wet cheeks and his eyes traced over her face desperately. But it was El who felt like she was in the wrong and she started to cry.

"N-No I'm s-sorry. I should h-have been supportive and understood. I'm a t-terrible girlfriend." She sobbed, her body quivering under Mike's gentle hold.

He shook his head resolutely, "no El you're _not_  a terrible girlfriend. You're perfect. I was just being a fucking baby and you were right. I was just moaning and caring too much about what my parents thought about me. I'm sorry." He said his voice cracking as he stared into El's eyes begging for forgiveness.

But there was no forgiveness needed, from either of them. El gasped in relief and leaned up on her tip toes, pressing her lips firmly to Mike's, needing to feel him close.

He groaned at the contact and his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her into his chest as their mouths moved together, more passionately with real need and urgency. El's fingers moved up Mike's arms and clutched at his dark locks, moaning into his mouth as his tongue stroked hers with a building stir of desire.

"Is Tina home?" Mike murmured against El's lips, his voice dark and husky.

"No…she's at class." El managed to say breathlessly as Mike's lips dominated hers with hard and lust filled kisses.

"Good." Mike said deeply before he yanked at the towel and it fell to the floor. El gasped for a second at the sudden coldness of the air against her naked body before Mike was hoisting her up and pressing her hard against the wall.

Her legs and arms wrapped around him and his body surged against hers, their chests and hips making contact. Their kisses only deepened and soon it was skin on skin, hot touches, mouths wandering and loud gasps and groans. Every movement acting as an apology and every racing heart beat proving their love for one another. They didn't make it to the bedroom.

* * *

 

_Spring 1992_

 

A lot can happen in a year, especially at college. Despite the assignments and practical work becoming more difficult, El finally had that moment when everything just  _clicked_. Medical terminology was all starting to make sense and it gave her additional confidence when doing a simulation lab in front of her professors. She now knew where all of the equipment was in the different hospitals she had been placed at and her stomach no longer turned when she got to go into theatre to observe surgery.

Mike, Dustin and Will were also excelling at college. The group had all reunited in New York to go to Will's first art show and El had been amazed and overwhelmed by the big apple and all that it offered.

Max had got an internship at a journalism office, where they loved her so much that they asked her to stay on when the role was meant to finish. She was happy there and taking night classes at the community college to aid in her writing skills.

Lucas had graduated from the Police Academy, completed his field training with a senior officer and was now specialising in criminal Intelligence, although he would frequently moan that the other cops still treated him like a rookie.

Lucas had moved in with Max into Dotty's two-bedroom townhouse and helped with the bills, especially when Dotty started to get ill. Dustin frequently would chat away with her on the phone after speaking with Max and Lucas and teased that she was invincible and wasn't going anywhere.

But sadly, he was wrong.

To make matters worse, El was on shift at the emergency department following her mentor around when Dotty was rushed through the doors, a sobbing Max following her whilst Lucas tried to hold his distraught girlfriend up.

El's eyes widened in shock as Dotty was pushed through to resus and her mentor explained to Max and Lucas that they couldn't go through. Max spotted El and crumbled into her arms, her heart breaking whilst El stared at her mentor beseechingly until she allowed her to stay behind with her best friend.

El took the couple to the family room and Lucas explained that Dotty had collapsed in the kitchen and they had called 911. She assured them that they had done the right thing whilst cradling Max in her arms. Lucas's eyes were watering but El didn't know if it was for Dotty, Max or both. He choked on his breath and crushed his arms around both El and Max.

Dotty didn't make it through and there was a large adjustment period needed for Max. At first she went through denial, then blame, thinking it was her own fault and that she should have insisted that her grandma stuck with her diet constantly. Her dad assured her that wasn't the case and he knew how stubborn his mom had been.

Then came the surprise that Dotty had left Max the house in her will along with a good sum of money. But Max didn't care about the money, just missing her grandma and hating to see the now empty bedroom in the house. The solution was simple, but it took a while for El to accept moving in with Max, worried that she was stepping on the couple's toes.

But living with Max and Lucas turned out to be more fun than El could have ever imagined. Mike would be over more often than not, and the two couples would order pizza and have Star Wars marathon, laughing at the moments that Dustin would have interrupted with commentary.

Of course it also meant that the two couples saw  _a lot_  more of each other than they had ever wanted to. There was the time that Mike and El got Chinese take-out food and were just walking into the town house to find Lucas and Max having sex in the kitchen. And then Max had popped into the bathroom when El was showering to grab her eyeliner, only to hear Mike and El having rough sex behind the curtain. It was memories like these that they never tended to discuss unless they were drunk.

In April Mike was meant to be coming over for the weekend but he was too sick to drive. He had caught the flu and could barely get out of bed so El decided to go to him instead.

"So…do we get to play nurse and patient?" Mike teased in a sore voice. El would have thought it was a more exciting prospect if it wasn't followed by a loud coughing fit and then a snotty nose.

El simply rolled her eyes in amusement and continued to feed Mike his soup before tucking him in and taking his temperature again. She already had all her vaccinations for working in the hospitals, including against the flu so she hoped she was safe from catching the illness.

Instead she got to enjoy playing the dotting wife, making sure Mike was fed, clean and well looked after. He enjoyed it too, probably more than he should have seeing as he had the flu.

He constantly teased that he was  _positive_  he would feel better quicker if she was naked or at least in her underwear. When El obliged, Mike spluttered so much in delight that he brought on another coughing fit and El sighed putting her pyjamas back on.

Max was the last one out of the party to turn twenty-one and the group decided to reunite for the occasion seeing as their red headed friend had been through a lot that year. Dustin, Will and Jen all flew in and the party was whole once more.

They went clubbing for the first time on Max's birthday, all of them excited to legally buy alcohol and get into the club with their ID's.

"Well I hope you're getting the first round Mr Cop seeing as you have a proper wage." Dustin teased Lucas, nudging his shoulder slightly.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "I was going to  _anyway_  seeing as it's my girlfriend's birthday."

"You bet you are!" Max teased, looking beautiful in a short blue dress as she leaned in and kissed Lucas. He caught her by the waist and pulled her closer whilst the rest of the party made gagging noises.

"So what should we start with?" Lucas asked the rest of the group when he'd finally broken his kiss with Max, his lips now coated in lip gloss that the others neglected to tell him about.

"Shots!" Max and El shouted in unison, both of them smiling with excitement.

Lucas complied and then Mike was buying the round, then El, Dustin, Will and Jen. All of them very drunk and tearing up the dance floor, especially when Michael Jackson came on.

The floor was sticky and wet from spilt drinks, but it didn't stop Lucas from doing the moon walk and Max jumping at him passionately.

Madonna's  _'Crazy For You'_ started to play and El slow danced with Mike, singing the words to him before she was blubbering unable to hide her emotions. "I'm crazy for you! Touch me once and you'll know it's true. I never wanted anyone like this, it's all brand new. You'll feel it in my kiss, I'm crazy for you…"

El was sobbing into Mike's chest whilst he kissed her sweaty forehead softly and smiled happily.

"Oh come here Ellie it's okay!" Max slurred grabbing El from Mike's hold much to his annoyance and hugging her best friend.

"I just love him  _so_  much Max!" El wailed. "I just want to have his babies."

Max patted El's back sympathetically, "We know you do."

The emotions were soon gone when  _'I'm Too Sexy'_ by Right Said Fred started to play in the club and everyone went wild, doing their most provocative moves. Mike did a sexy version of the robot swinging his hips whilst El shimmied over to him and they opted for making out instead whilst she tried to climb up his body. Max and Lucas were doing a better job of actually looking like they were dancing and Jen and Will were laughing as they sang along to the song. Dustin was going for it though, pretending to walk down a cat walk and trying to take off his shirt until Jen and Will rushed over to stop him.

Overall it was a great night, and they all left laughing and ordering pizza in the middle of the night before continuing the party back at the townhouse, turning on the big boom box in the living room. Max and Dustin cried that Dotty would have totally come out clubbing with them too and they all hugged each other, dancing in a big circle to the new Bryan Adams song  _'Everything I Do, I Do It For You'._

And whilst they all swayed together and sang out the words that none of them would admit they knew off by heart, Mike stared at El and sang every word to her. He thought of the large pot of savings he now had for her engagement ring and he hoped he would soon have enough to ask her to be his wife.

" _Look into your heart, you will find there's nothing there to hide. Take me as I am, take my life. I would give it all, I would sacrifice."_

The party all moved shoulder to shoulder, their hands on each other's backs as they smiled and belted out the song to one another.

"Yeah, I would fight for you! I'd  _lie_ for you! Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you. You know it's true, everything I do, oh I do it for you…"

* * *

 

_Winter 1993_

 

El yawned loudly as she pressed the ground floor option on the elevator at the end of her shift. She pulled out her tissue and wiped at her nose feeling exhausted and run down. It was to be expected though, she had been pushed to the limits with college, elective placements and orderly shifts. She was so glad it was the last day she'd be in the hospital before leaving for Hawkins for the Christmas holidays.

All she had to do was get on the bus, get home, pack, sleep and then head home tomorrow with Mike. Max and Lucas were staying in California this year because Max wanted to spend it with her dad and Lucas couldn't get the time off work. The Sinclair's were going to be travelling down to California to spend the time with their son and his girlfriend.

The elevator door opened and El walked two steps into the lobby before coming to a stop when she saw Mike stood by the entrance, his hands in his jeans pockets and looking around for her. His dark eyes finally locked on her hazel eyes and she beamed before quickly hurrying over to him.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked with excitement whilst jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly. "I thought you were just going to pick me up in the morning?"

Mike chuckled and then sighed happily as he pulled her closer. "And miss the opportunity to have a night with you? No chance."

El grinned and leaned back enough to give him a chaste kiss. He smiled against her lips and then looked down at her pale blue scrubs. "You look so cute."

El giggled and did a little twirl for him before remembering that she was still in her place of work, even if she had finished her shift. "Let's go." She said happily taking his hand in hers. Mike laced their fingers together and grinned at her over his shoulder as they headed to his car.

When El sneezed into her tissue for the third time in the car, Mike looked at her, a frown on his brow before he looked back at the road. "What's wrong babe? Are you sick?"

El sighed and shifted in the seat slightly to get more comfortable. "I think I'm just run down. You know what's it like." She admitted, closing her eyes for a moment as the glow from the street lights flashed in front of her eyelids.

"Yeah I do." Mike mumbled thinking of his own exams and how difficult they had been. But he would be the first to admit that El had it ten times harder and he was incredibly proud of her work ethic.

"What about when we get back to the house, I'll run you a nice hot bath and then start packing for you." Mike said, knowing El's sense of fashion by now to know that he could pick out some pretty good outfits for her to take home.

El hummed happily at the prospect before thinking of a better one. She opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Mike with a soft smile. "How about you take a bath  _with_  me, there's nothing more relaxing then that."

Mike blushed and chanced a quick glance at El, a smirk playing on his lips. "Y-Yeah um that would be nice." He said hoarsely before coughing to clear his throat. "And then I'll tuck you in bed with some Eggos while you direct me to what you want going in your duffle bag."

El sighed happily and reached for Mike's hand, stroking the slightly rough skin with her thumb. "That sounds perfect. Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome." Mike said with a sweet smile before looking at El once more. "I love you."

"I love you too." El said beaming, her eyes staring dreamily at her perfect man.

That night when El was sound asleep, Mike snuck out of bed and tiptoed into the kitchen, rooting in the draws until he found the measuring tape that he had been looking for.

He walked quietly back into the bedroom and sat down next to El, she was so exhausted that she didn't stir. Mike got distracted just gazing at her for a moment, taking in her naked beauty and sighing contently. She was all his and he loved her more than anything.

Mike blinked remembering what he should be doing and took the measuring tape and carefully lifted her hand, wrapping the tape around El's ring finger, mumbling to himself her measurement when he had it.

He quickly wrote it down in the back of one of his notebooks out of his bag and snuck back into the kitchen to put the measuring tape back. He was just crossing onto the tiled flooring when the lights came on and Max came down the stairs holding an empty glass.

Her blues eyes went from his embarrassed face, to his boxers, to the measuring tape and back to the blush of his cheeks.

"Oh my god Wheeler, _please_  don't tell me you were measuring your dick…" Max shuddered as she continued into the kitchen to fill up her water.

" _What_?!" Mike gaped in mortification. "Of course not." He said cringing uncomfortably.

"Yeah sure," Max snorted, sipping at her water. "I know the weird things you boys do, but I must admit I thought that was more of a  _high school_  thing – "

"I'm going to ask El to marry me." Mike blurted out to his and Max's surprise.

She almost dropped her glass of water in shock. " _What_?! Are you serious?!" Max gasped, her excitement practically palpable.

Mike smiled sheepishly and nodded, "yeah. So, I needed her finger measurement before I start going ring shopping."

Max's eyes widened with enthusiasm and she put her glass of water on the counter. "Oh my god Wheeler you  _have_  to let me come with you!"

Mike considered Max for a moment. It had been something he kind of wanted to do alone, but he had to admit that having a female's opinion, especially El's best friend who knew the kind of jewellery she liked would be beneficial.

"Yeah okay, thanks Max."

Mike and Max waited until after the winter break to go ring shopping, choosing a day when El had a long shift to give them both more time. Mike spoke with Hopper over the Christmas holidays to tell him that he was going to be buying a ring, and the chief had surprised him with a hug and a gruff, "it's about time".

Whilst Mike and Max were both excited to find the perfect ring for El, Mike was immediately hit by a surge of nerves and anxiety when he stared at the hundreds of rings. He was terrified that he was going to pick the wrong one and El would hate it.

Things went from bad to worse when the store owner came up to Mike and Max and instantly thought they were a couple. They both recoiled in horror and quickly corrected him whilst Max kept throwing around the term " _incest!_ "

They looked for over an hour, the store owner showed Mike every style of ring whilst he decided if he could imagine giving it to El and seeing it on her finger. Max complained that he was taking too long and decided to go and choose her own future engagement ring instead.

When Max left to go and grab a coffee Mike wandered over to some of the rings he hadn't seen yet and he zoned in on one in particular. It was  _beautiful_. A white gold band with a cushion-cut diamond in the centre set among four slim prongs with a set of smaller diamonds encrusted into the band.

Mike heard the shop owner throwing around terms like "a timeless ring with a feminine spirit, with clean and contemporary lines…" but all Mike could think about was bending down on one knee and presenting El with this ring. He could imagine it on her finger and felt emotion hit him like a truck.

Mike could see El's tears, he could imagine his own whilst he tried to get the words out, whilst he tried to explain to her how much he loved her, how she was his world and his soul mate. And now he wanted her to be his wife. He wanted  _forever_  with her.

Mike cleared his throat and looked up at the store owner, "I'll take it."

* * *

 

AN: I'm sure you all feel like you've aged a bit after that, I sure do! :-) Thank you for reading and please review! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you all feel like you've aged a bit after that, I sure do! :-) I also want to apologise that I know a lot of my spellings and terms are British English and not American English. Blame my keyboard and Microsoft Word for not accepting anything else haha ;-) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and please review!


	43. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El and Mike reach an important step in their relationship...

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

Chapter 43: Memory Lane

 

_June 1993_

 

Time flies by when you're having fun. That's what Hopper's heard, and it's true. But time goes by even faster when you love someone and watch them become the person they were always meant to be. That's how Hopper feels about El.

One minute she is a scared little girl with telekinetic powers, then she turns into a powerful teenager torn between her own anguish and her hormones, then she flourishes into a young lady adored and loved by all that meet her and now…well now she's graduating from University of California, San Francisco and has become a woman. A woman he is so  _incredibly_ proud of, a woman who he loves unconditionally and a woman who he isn't afraid to admit will always be his little girl at heart.

Watching El makes Hopper realise how much he missed out on Sara, and he misses her even more and grieves for her, because how can you _ever_ get over losing your child? But if there is a God, he thanks them for bringing him El. She hasn't replaced his love for Sara, oh no, instead there is a section in his heart split equally between his biological daughter and his non-biological daughter. But genes aside, they are both his daughters and he loves them both _always_  and _forever_. He will always be their dad.

So Hopper feels no guilt whatsoever getting to witness El graduate. He is stood in between Joyce and Mike, Becky to the tall dark-haired boy's side, holding onto her four-year-old son Danny, El's cousin. Hopper can't help but smile down at the young boy, his honey locks just like El's.  _Definitely comes from the Ives family then._

He then glances over at Mike Wheeler with a smirk, because the young man has dark eyes on the edge of tears and a big love-struck smile as he watches El in the large crowd of graduates. And watching Mike's obvious love for El makes Hopper love the young man like a son. Because from day one it has been so obvious that Mike and El were going to end up together. Their love is infinite and unbounded and anyone in the proximity of the couple can practically  _feel_  the endless love just pouring off them. Hopper couldn't wish for a better man for his daughter.

"Jane Eleanor Hopper." The lady stood at the podium calls out and El takes the stage, walking with a proud and happy smile on her face as she reaches the man dressed like a fool in a floppy hat and long robes and shakes his hand.

Hopper, Joyce, Mike and Becky go wild. All of them cheering, clapping and whooping whilst Danny shouts "Hi Ellie!" waving his little hand frantically.

"She did it." Mike says, exhaling proudly and turning to look at Hopper with a big grin.

The chief smiled and patted Mike on the shoulder affectionately. "You  _both_  did." Because in a week Mike will also be graduating but from Stanford and his family will be flying in for the occasion.

Hopper knows that the rest of the party would have been there for El's graduation too, but there were only limited tickets, so they have to settle for a celebration at Max's townhouse afterwards. And there is certainly a lot to celebrate, like Mike getting onto a Master's program whilst working as a Teaching Assistant and El securing a job as a Registered Nurse.

But only Hopper and apparently Max know that soon there is going to be even  _more_ to celebrate. Because over Christmas Mike had come to Hopper to let him know that he was going to buy El an engagement ring and that he would be proposing. Hopper had wanted to tease Mike, tell him that he didn't have permission to ask El. But he had seen the excitement, love and nerves mixed into Mike's expression and just felt nothing but happiness for the young couple.

"So when are you doing this thing?" Hopper whispered to Mike, nudging his shoulder slightly as he leaned in.

Mike blushed and tore his eyes from where El was sitting back down and clapping for her fellow graduates.

"Over the summer I think. When we're back in Hawkins…I've got some ideas about how I want to ask her." Mike mumbled back quietly before his eyes went back onto El.

Hopper smiled with amusement, "I can't believe you've been holding onto that thing since  _January_."

Mike chuckled shaking his head. "Tell me about it. I can't tell you the amount of times when I almost just _asked_  her."

Hopper rolled his eyes, "kid, you know that no matter how you ask her, she is going to say yes."

Mike sighed, his dark eyes warm and loving as he stared at El. "I hope so…"

Hopper snorted, "there isn't a  _universe_  where she won't say yes!"

Mike turned to look at his soon to be father in law and the two men shared a grin, both of them just as excited as the other about the proposal. Because Hopper knew that the engagement would come and he highly doubted that they would waste much time before getting married. That's why Hopper has been saving for the last few years to give them money towards the wedding of their dreams. He wants it to be perfect for not just El, but for Mike too. And if this is going to be Hopper's only chance of being father of the bride, then he wants it to be incredible for everyone involved. But with the bride and groom being El and Mike, he's pretty much assured that it  _will_ be incredible.

* * *

 

_10th July 1993_

 

The 10th July 1993 would forever be remembered as the day when El got closure. The day would have been uneventful if it wasn't for her dad calling her two weeks before to tell her that Hawkins Lab, her prison, the place that represented her lost youth and her fallen mother was going to be demolished. And there was no way that El wasn't going to watch the building collapse brick by brick.

It seemed that she wasn't the only one to want to witness the demise of the lab as she walked up a grass mound in unison with Becky, Mike, Hopper, Joyce, Steve and the whole party.

Hopper didn't want them to get too close for safety reasons, both in regard to the structure falling but also for peace of mind that El wouldn't be caught by any prying eyes. Lucas came up with the best solution, a large grass embankment hidden by trees that he had once climbed to spy on the Department of Energy all those years back in 1983.

"When is the demolition due Hop?" Joyce asked her husband whilst she kept her eyes on the building. Her gaze was cold and unmoving, she too had suffered greatly because of the lab and it had taken years for her anxiety about letting Will out of her sight to settle. In fact, the nightmares were still very real for Joyce, Will and El in particular.

Hopper glanced down at the watch that he had been gifted from his children and the party in 1989. "It's due in about ten minutes." He said gruffly before squinting down at the workmen who were starting to clear the area around the building.

It had been the Mayor who had come into Hopper's office to explain that the building which had been unused since 1984 and was in a terrible state of disrepair would be demolished. It was certainly bittersweet. Whilst no one would miss the building, it was a statement to what had really happened, so no one would forget. But Hopper felt it would be an important part of El's grieving process to watch the building she loathed so greatly collapse into a thousand pieces.

There was the sound of murmured voices and the group all turned to see a pregnant Nancy walking up the embankment holding hands with Jonathan and walking beside Mr and Mrs Holland. Hopper sighed, feeling thankful that they had come when he explained about the demolition, but also feeling a heavy amount of guilt on his chest when he thought of how he had known their daughter was dead long before they did. El seemed to be having a similar reaction and quickly dropped her gaze. Thankfully Mike was there to take her hand and give her a soft smile that clearly lifted her spirits.

The entire group all turned to the building and waited. There was complete silence, the only sound was of the soft summer breeze gusting gently through the trees and making the bright green leaves rustle.

El was stood in the middle, her chest rising and falling heavily as she stared at the lab, a million memories and nightmares flashing before her eyes. She imagined herself in her tiny room, that she now came to think of as a cell. She could see Brenner manipulating her into tests and experiments. She could see herself in the bath, the fear and terror that ripped at her tiny body when she touched the Demogorgon. And then she saw the lab through someone else's eyes. She remembered her own mother's memories, shooting the guard and  _desperate_  to get to El. She could hear the relieved and comforting sound of her mama saying, "Jane," when she finally found her in the nursery. And then the screams and terror before her mama was silenced.

A tear rolled down her cheek in the same moment that Becky squeezed her hand supportively and Mike from her other side leaned down and kissed her head gently, a soft murmur of "I love you," echoing again and again through her trembling heart and easing it gently. His arm around her shoulders grounded her, making her feel safe and warm. She could do this.

And then there was a series of loud bangs and Hawkins lab collapsed almost in slow motion to El, but she was sure it must have been much quicker. She watched the windows smash and the concrete give way as it sliced to the floor with a loud boom and a large cloud of dust following in its wake. El continued to watch it, walls crumpling in on themselves and so much glass shooting through the air that it looked like glitter. It was a  _very_ satisfying feeling to see the building be destroyed.

Close by Joyce was sniffling, wiping her wet eyes with a tissue as she thought about Bob. She thought about how he truly was a superhero but also the injustice of his death. Hopper understanding her emotions, wrapped his arm around her small shoulders and she smiled sadly, clutching onto him and just knowing that all Bob hadever  _wanted_  was for her to be happy.

She exhaled heavily hoping that he would have been happy with the life she now had, because it  _was_ a good life. She had a wonderful husband who she loved with everything in her and she didn't just have her two boys to be proud of, she had a daughter; beautiful, caring and smart El. And now she had a wonderful daughter in law who was making more dreams come true by making Joyce and Karen grandma's. They were so excited to welcome the new addition to the family and it felt like a beacon of light in many years of darkness.

Mr Holland had his arms around his wife as they stared at the building crumble to the ground with looks of righteousness and integrity. They had fought through their grief and with the pay-out from the government, they had started a charity in Barb's name. The Barbara Holland Foundation. The organisation provided free grief counselling to parents who had lost their children. Seeing the Department of Energy turn to dust was the final step in getting closure.

The group were all quiet for some time, staring out at the new view of the other side of Mirkwood. Dustin heaved a sigh and smiled weakly turning to El, "well I'd say that's a much better view. Wouldn't you agree?"

El's eyes widened and she turned to Dustin, a grin creeping onto her still lips and her soul lifting. "Yes, I would."

And then the party were chuckling, smiling and celebrating that the lab was no more. Jen was wiping at the tears on Will's face and kissing him softly before he engulfed her in his arms. Everyone was hugging in relief and Mike stepped up behind El and wrapped his arms around her waist whilst she stared out at the view. Her hands felt his and she breathed in relief and serenity whilst he kissed her cheek lovingly and propped his chin on her shoulder.

El sighed and a weight that had been clutching onto her chest for her entire life, cold and dirty, slipped from her body as easy as water. Gone were the days of fear, gone were the days of going home getting a glimpse of the white lab in the distance and feeling so scared and trapped. This was day one, a life without the Hawkins lab, a life without ever feeling like a test subject again. This was a goodbye to 011.

And one day the tattoo would follow, being replaced by a butterfly with the names of Mike and their beautiful children being imprinted on her body for the rest of her life, the only names that she truly belonged to.

* * *

 

_11th July 1993_

 

Of course, the 10th July 1993 wouldn't be the  _only_ memorable date that month. Mike knew that more than anyone as he awoke feeling nervous, excited and terrified all at once.

He turned in his teenage bed and smiled softly as he watched El still sleeping. It was early morning and a beam of sunlight was coming through the gap in the curtain and highlighting the golden tones in her beautiful hair.

Mike got comfortable on the pillow and just gazed at her, taking everything in about her that he loved so much. He thought about how brave she had been the day before when they watched the lab be demolished. His mind flashed with images that he sometimes wished he could forget. Like the Demogorgon in the classroom as El kept Mike back, stopping him from getting hurt as she fought the monster. Her soft and heart breaking, "goodbye Mike" would stay with him forever.

He remembered the first time he ever saw her in the woods, the moment the torch had found her face and her hazel eyes had drawn him in like a magnet. Their connection had started then, and it would  _never_  end.

Mike sighed happily and carefully lifted his hand to El's face, slack and completely relaxed in sleep. His fingers brushed down her soft cheek, his heart fluttering as he remembered the thousands of times he had got the pleasure to touch her like this and to know that no one else would touch her with as much tender love as he would.

His thumb brushed ever so gently against El's bottom lip and he smiled staring at her perfect pink mouth and all the times he had seen heaven when he touched her lips. They matched like a jigsaw piece and he knew he would never get over the incredibly overwhelming and mesmerising feeling of kissing El. It was like they had been made to always be kissing one another. It filled Mike's whole body with warmth, like he was bathing in light that had been perfected for just the two of them. It was unique, it was special, it was  _them_.

El's eyelids fluttered slightly and then she nuzzled her face into the pillow they were sharing as she slowly opened her eyes and found Mike mere inches away from her face. She grinned softly and the happiness and security in that smile just floored Mike.  _I love her so much._

"Good morning beautiful," Mike whispered in a choked voice. He didn't honestly think he would be able to speak any louder, the intimacy of the moment was attacking his voice box and making his heart pound erratically in his chest.

Their eyes locked on one another, dark amber meeting hazel as El moved even closer and their noses brushed in a soft nuzzle. "Good morning handsome." She sighed, feeling so warm and comfortable.

As Mike stared at her, the question that he was so desperate to ask her was on the tip of his tongue. And the ring, hidden within its box at the bottom of Mike's duffle bag started to burn a hole through the material reminding him of what would be happening today if everything went to plan and he didn't screw up.

"What's wrong?" El asked gently, her eyes filling with soft concern as they danced around Mike's face, taking in the sudden anxious edge that gripped at his skin and tightened his jaw.

He looked back at her and grinned slowly, shaking his head gently against the material of the pillow. "Nothing…it's just…I just love you so much El."  _So_ much that he just wanted to ask her the question now, naked and in bed together. But he had been putting too much thought into the proposal to just let himself get carried away with asking El to marry him in bed.

El smiled warmly as her eyes brightened with happiness. "I love you too." She whispered softly, leaning in so her lips ghosted over Mike's. His breath hitched and then he was kissing her, his fingers sliding into her hair and pulling her closer by the waist, getting lost in their embrace.

El moaned against his mouth as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss, rolling them over so he was on top of her. His lips moved to the smooth column of her neck and he inhaled the scent of her skin as desire started to pool low in his abdomen. Her fingers raked across his bare shoulders and down his spine, pulling him closer with every hot kiss that he trailed on her skin.

Mike put everything into making love to El that morning. There was the passion, love and desire that always fuelled their veins but there was also the promise of forever, the excitement and hope that maybe by the end of the night she would be his fiancée.

* * *

 

"We haven't done this in ages!" El laughed warmly as her and Hopper walked up the steps of the stadium and took their seats before the football game started.

Hopper had started a tradition with El to take her to a game every football season, just the two of them as a fun bonding experience. It turned out that she got into the game just as much as he did, and they shouted in support for their team whilst drinking soda and either scoffing down hot dogs or large pretzels.

"Yeah it  _has_  been a while kid. That's what happens when you move to California." Hopper teased, ruffling El's hair as they sat down next to each other.

El tried to playfully move away from his rough hand messing up her curls before sighing in defeat and leaning her head on his shoulder and sipping from the straw in her soda cup.

"I don't think we will be in California forever dad." She said honestly, looking out at the cheerleaders who were getting the crowd riled up before the football players came out.

"Is that right?" Hopper asked glancing at his daughter and taking a bite out of his hot dog.

El sighed, "well it's beautiful and everything, but dad it's honestly so expensive in San Francisco. I think a few more years and we'll be back in Indiana."

Hopper smiled, chewing on his food for a moment and secretly loving the idea of El and Mike being back in the state. He was already thinking about the future and the grandchildren he'd now hopefully get to babysit.

He swallowed his food and turned to El with a smile, "well you do what's best for you and Mike kid. If it means coming back to Indiana, then you know me, and Joyce and the Wheeler's would be more than happy with that."

"Love you dad." El said beaming up at Hopper, her hazel eyes just making him melt with warmth and happiness.

"Love you too kid." Hopper said as he leaned in and placed a kiss to El's forehead.

The booming voice of the commentator echoed around the stadium as the players came running out on the field and everyone stood up clapping and whooping.

"You got your foam finger?" Hopper shouted to El over the noise.

"Yep!" She called back quickly pulling on the foam hand and rising it in the air as Hopper did the same with his. Both of them in matching baseball caps and shouting encouragement to their team.

Hopper tried to get into the game and just enjoy his time with El, but truth be told he was anxious. While it was tradition to go to a game with his daughter, he couldn't pretend this day wasn't orchestrated to keep El away from Mike, so he could do whatever it was he was doing to prepare for the proposal.

He found himself grinning foolishly for most of the game, thankfully he was able to pretend that his enthusiasm was because their team was winning. But really, he was just so excited for El and the surprise she had coming to her. No one deserved this more than her and he felt excited about the notion that he knew her life was about to change for the better. She was on the verge of a beautiful moment and had no idea.

* * *

 

The moment Mike kissed El goodbye and waved her off whilst she got into Hopper's truck and they drove off, he dropped the calm act and turned straight into a mad man. He ran back into the house, palms sweaty and heart erratic.

"Michael you need to calm down." Karen told him fondly whilst she offered him a glass of water which he declined.

"So you, dad and Holly are going to be out all day,  _right_?" Mike asked his mom in a panic, choosing to ignore her comment about being calm.  _Yeah right! Like I can be calm right now, I'm asking the love of my life to marry me!_

Karen sighed patiently, "yes Michael. We're going to make ourselves scarce for the whole day. We're going to take Holly out for lunch and then to the roller blade disco." She said in a tone that proved she had been reciting the same sentence to Mike at least twelve times for the last half hour.

Mike took a deep breath and consulted his list, ticking off a few things he'd already done like shower and try to eat something. "Okay, okay that's good…" He mumbled to himself like the nervous wreck that he was.

Karen watched him for a moment in amusement but then slowly placed the palms of her hands on his shoulders and made him look at her. She gave him a stern look when his wide and anxious eyes met hers. "Michael listen to me. You need to calm down and breathe sweetheart. It's going to go perfectly and El is  _going_ to say yes."

Mike stared back at his mother wondering if it was best that everyone already knew about his planned proposal or not. In the beginning it had only been Hopper and Max who knew but then when Mike decided that he also wanted to throw a surprise engagement party for El, he had to let the rest of the party and the families in on the news.

Will and Dustin had cried, happy tears he hoped, and Lucas had hugged him and shouted that he "called it in 1983!" His mom and Joyce had also cried, both of them saying how happy they were and that Mike and El would have a wonderful future together. It had made Mike so happy but now he was just petrified. Was he being arrogant to assume that El would say yes?

Okay when he considered the evidence, she had said on more than one occasion that she wanted them to get married some day and have children. She wanted a future with him. But what if she thought they were too young to be getting engaged and turned him down? He could just imagine the embarrassing phone call he'd have to have with Hopper to cancel the engagement party.

But through the dark clouds of insecurity and worry, Mike's heart beat like a red beacon reminding him that El  _loved_ him and that there was a high possibility she would say yes. And if she didn't because she wasn't ready, then he could live with that because he loved  _her_ , so much.

When his parents and Holly finally left the house, Mike got to work. He started off in the basement, cleaning up and making space. He perfected the blanket fort, making it twice the size and changing the blankets to new and soft white fluffy ones.

He then started on the lights, beautiful white glowing fairy lights that he so carefully entwined around the banister all the way from the top to the bottom. Then he hung more lights from the beams in the basement and across the ceiling where he could fit them. He turned off the main lights just to check how they looked and found himself smiling at the wonderland of mystical warm tiny glows of light beaming around the room romantically.

Mike then collected the candles and glass holders that he had shipped to the house and which his mom had hidden behind a few sheets in the basement for him. He smirked remembering her begging him to "not burn down the house". He hoped he could get through the proposal without burning the house down to a crisp.

After he had arranged the candles just so, he went to the flower shop and picked up the dozens of red roses he had ordered and thanked the store owner before rushing back to his car.

When the room was complete Mike found himself so nervous that he had to rush up to his room and change his clothes again. He was now wearing a white button-down shirt and smart black pants. He went down to the basement and forced himself to take a few deep breaths whilst he tried to decide exactly what he wanted to say to El.

It was then that he remembered the ring was still hidden in his duffle bag. "Shit!" Mike proclaimed before pounding up the stairs once more and running to his room. He took the soft velvet box out of his bag and cursed himself for almost forgetting the most important part of the proposal. He huffed at his own stupidity and trudged back down to the basement.

If he got through this without having a heart attack, then he would be a  _very_  lucky man.

* * *

 

Hopper pulled up in the Wheeler's drive and El turned to him with a warm smile, still on a high for the win of their football team. "Are you coming in for a drink dad?"

Hopper cleared his throat and smiled cautiously, "um no not this time kid. I best get back, I'm sure Joyce has missed me." He teased.

El chuckled and smiled, "yes I'm sure she has!" Although she was sure Joyce had been spending some alone time watching the soap operas that Hopper still detested. Really El was to blame for getting her step mom into the television shows, but what could she say? They were addictive!

"Okay dad, we'll probably see you tonight then?" El asked as she leaned over to kiss her dad on the cheek. His beard scratching at her lips before she pulled away with a cringe.

He chuckled but nodded, "you sure will."

El opened the passenger door and jumped out, waving him goodbye as she closed the door and walked up the driveway to the Wheeler house, foam finger and cap in hand.

She was humming to herself when she unlocked the door and immediately focused on putting her sports regalia onto the side table and trying to fix her curls in the long ornate mirror that was hung above the dresser.

It was then that El realised how quiet the house was. No sound of the television whilst Ted snored in the La-Z-Boy, no hustle and bustle from Karen in the kitchen, no huffs and sighs from thirteen-year-old Holly whilst she gossiped to her friends on the phone. But most noticeably no  _Mike_.

"Mike?" El called turning around in confusion and gasping at what she found.

There was a path of deep red rose petals lined out by candle after candle burning delicately in shiny glass lanterns. El's breath hitched and her eyes widened wondering how on earth she could have missed this.

The silence was broken as she heard a soft melody of a  _very_ familiar song that drew her down the path, the path that she  _knew_  would lead to Mike. Just as she knew her eyes would find him in the gymnasium the first time she heard this song playing.

El could barely register that she was trembling as she followed her rose path whilst her heart pounded with anticipation. Her thoughts were immediately roused by the memory of how Mike had decorated the cabin for their first time and she found herself smiling.

In a way she didn't  _need_ the beautiful rose petal path to know where the destination was. She could almost feel Mike like a magnet pulling her along, drawing her ever closer. But she happily followed, the candles lighting the way to the basement door as her heart went into her throat and her palms sweated slightly.

The rose petals carried on down the stairs, including the candles that were shimmering softly in their lanterns by the edge of each step. Her eyes went to the bannister and she found herself grinning even more as the glowing warmth of the fairy lights reminded her of when Mike had decorated her bedroom with soft lighting and stars, so she never had to be in the dark.

El gripped onto the banister, butterflies fluttering madly in her stomach and her heart as she tried to calm her breathing and move down each step with purpose. Her heart and soul already  _knew_  what was going to happen, but her brain needed to catch up.

And then the basement came into full view and El haltered with a gasp.

The dark space was covered in warm fairy lights, making the room look warm and ethereal, like a fairy land. There were more rose petals and beautiful candles on every surface and the pillow fort looked even more beautiful than ever before. In fact, with the soft music of their song playing, the whole scene was stunning.

But nothing,  _absolutely nothing_  was more perfect than the man stood in the middle of the room. His hands trembling, his cheeks flushed and the most loving and beautiful smile on his face. It immediately reminded El of the smile he had given her when they reunited, and she found a soft sob escape her mouth.

She couldn't remember the rest of the walk, she had to have been gripping onto the banister and moving her feet but all she could see was Mike. Nothing else in the beautiful room he created was as important as him. He was  _everything_.

"El," Mike breathed out in a shaky voice, his eyes so alive and bright as he reached out his hands for hers.

El could feel tears rolling down her cheeks but she could barely blink, too besotted with her soul mate. Her trembling hands extended for his too and they met in the middle, surrounded by red roses, fairy lights, candles and soft quiet music.

"M-Mike?" El gasped out, a question on her lips, wanting to know what this beautiful room was for, but deep down she knew. Her soul was so connected with Mike's, how could she not know that every day of their love would lead to this special moment?

Mike looked down at their entwined fingers and took a deep shuddering breath before slowly looking back up to her face, his dark warm ambers meeting with the surprised hazels.

"El I…I don't even know where to start." Mike chuckled softly whilst his voice shook, and his eyes threatened to drop the brim of tears that was filling them. Al El could do was smile in wonder and amazement because this moment was  _perfect_.

Mike took another deep inhale and slow exhale before he tried again, looking her deep in the eyes and clutching onto her hands like they were his only life line. "El I love you so much. I  _always_  have. Right from the beginning at the age of twelve I knew we had a connection and it was scary and exciting and  _new_. I'd never f-felt…I'd never felt feelings like that before, but then you came into my life and I never  _stopped_ feeling. I never stopped needing you and  _loving_ you…and when you were g-gone I felt  _so_ incomplete."

Mike had to pause because they were both trembling, El gasping through tears as she smiled truly captivated by him. There were tears rolling down his cheeks, but he sighed feeling more relaxed from the way she was looking at him, with utter love and adoration that his heart raced even more.

"And then you came back, and I knew, I just  _knew_ that you could never leave my side ever again. Because you're my soul mate El. You make me _so_  happy, so ridiculously happy that sometimes I just want to shut out the whole world, even our friends and family and just be with  _you_ , because no one makes me feel like you do."

"I love you so much El and I want to prove it to you for the rest of our lives together."

Mike slowly removed his right hand out of El's grasp and gently went down on one knee, trembling and choked with emotion whilst El sobbed and covered her mouth in shock.

He reached into his pants pocket, all the while keeping his eyes on El and smiling at her feeling so awed and love struck by her beauty and knowing that this moment was just everything. They were in the basement, just the two of them, Mike and El, El and Mike, about to start the next step in their relationship and it was  _everything_  he had ever wanted.

Mike opened the jewellery box with a shaking hand and the ring glistened even more in the glow of the fairy lights. A gasp of surprise and astonishment left El and Mike felt himself grinning through his tears.

"El?" He began, his voice trembling with every piece of overwhelming love that he felt for her. "Will you marry me?"

El was beaming and nodding her head frantically as tears of happiness sprang out of her eyes before she could even speak. Mike gasped in relief and felt his heart sing when the words finally left her lips.

"Yes." She sobbed laughing softly through her tears. "Yes of course I'll marry you."

And then they were both beaming, grinning so goofily and completely dazed by what was happening as Mike reached for El's trembling left hand and carefully placed the ring on her finger. It fit like a glove and just looked like it completely belonged with her and no one else.

El gasped, mesmerised by the sparkle of the ring for a second before pulling at Mike with her hands until he was back on his feet and they were crying together. Sobs of such powerful love and belonging that all they could do was kiss and hold each other.

El's hands, now clad with her beautiful engagement ring went to Mike's wet cheeks and she was showering his face with kisses whilst he giggled like the love-sick fool he was.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She cried happily between each beautiful kiss of affection.

Mike grinned and sighed, feeling the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. "God, I love you so much El," He said tenderly, the words coming out as more of a soft caress.

El looked up at him, her eyes swimming with tears and her smile so bright that they didn't even need the candles or fairy lights.

Mike stroked her cheek gently, catching a few tears on their way down her soft skin. "I've got another surprise." He whispered into the room, the only other sound was the soft melody of songs that meant the most to them.

"What?" El asked in awe, completely dumbfounded that anything else could make this moment even more perfect.

"We're having an engagement party," Mike said with a warm smirk before checking his watch, "in like two hours."

El's eyebrows raised in surprised and she laughed in disbelief. She looked at Mike, her fiancé! And she just couldn't believe how she had been destined to have someone so perfect.

"You really thought of it all." She whispered tenderly, her eyes so full of adoration as she looked at Mike's face, wanting to remember every single second of the utter happiness on his beautiful features.

Mike smiled and kissed the tip of her nose softly. "I just wanted it to be perfect." He said in the softest of voices, making El's heart melt.

"It was so perfect Mike." El smiled in return, her eyes so content looking at her soul mate. Her eyes flickered to the blanket fort and she slowly smirked. "And you said we've got two hours?"

Mike chuckled, biting his lower lip and nodding. He couldn't even say anything in response before El's mouth was on his and they were overwhelmed with romantic kisses and dizzying touches as El led Mike to the blanket fort.

They were so consumed with one another, their love making on a totally new level for both of them this time. The promise of marriage, the bright beacon of their joint future, the excitement of a wedding and the idea of eternity filling their hearts with love and their bodies with dazing passion as they moved as one. Together,  _always_ together.

They were a little late for their engagement party, but it didn't matter. All that met Mike and El when they walked into the Hopper household was screams and shouts of joy, hugs and kisses on cheeks of love and squeals of delight as El proudly showed off her engagement ring and told the story of Mike's romantic proposal.

Mike watched El all night, champagne in hand whilst she flittered around their family and friends and beamed with love. They would catch each other's eyes with giddy smiles and then meet for loving kisses whilst the room awed at their bond and their happiness.

The celebrations went on into the night and moved into the yard which was filled with the smell of honey suckle, the light of fire flies and the laughter of happy guests.

El and Mike swayed to the soft music playing, El with her hands around Mike's neck whilst his warm palms stayed on her waist, his thumbs gently rubbing circle against the thin material of her summer dress.

Their foreheads were together, their eyes matching with love and their smiles ridiculously goofy and bemused.

"I love you Mr Wheeler." El whispered, her warm breath mingling with Mike's.

Mike beamed and nuzzled El's nose, his eyes gazing into hers as his lips ghosted over her mouth. "I love you too Miss Hopper, soon to be Mrs Wheeler."

El glowed with happiness and remembered that stupid notebook that she had written all over with her future surname when she was a young teenager. "My fourteen-year-old self would be over the moon." She teased.

Mike snorted and then they were both chuckling, staring at each other like they were the answer to  _everything_. And really it was because they  _were_. Now and forever.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter has made me very emotional and I just want to thank each and every one of you for reading the story so far! You have no idea how much the kudos and comments mean to me. It's the best boost and the nicest compliment that tells me that you are enjoying the story :-) I love you all!
> 
> So we have two chapters left :-( And I determined to make them perfect for you all! So it might be a few days before you get the next one, but I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Please comment and thank you again for reading :-)


	44. I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El get married :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry you've all had to wait a little while for this chapter. But I truly hope it was worth the wait! :-D

The Life You Deserve

* * *

 

Chapter 44 – I Promise

 

_April 1994_

 

"El honey, just to be clear…you're having _four_  bridesmaids?" Karen asked incredulously from where she sat opposite her soon to be daughter in law at the Wheeler's dining room table.

El tried not to roll her eyes or smile too much as she watched Karen, a pen held tightly in her hand, a file of notes in front of her and red rimmed glasses perched at the tip of her nose. She had become the unofficial wedding planner for Mike and El's wedding, and whilst Mike said to just ignore his mother, El was finding the whole thing quite exasperating. Was planning a wedding always this stressful? Or was it just mother in laws?

"Yes, four bridesmaids. Max, Nancy, Holly and Jen." El said promptly, sitting up straight and holding what she hoped was a determined gaze. She was not about to go changing her wedding plans just because her mother in law thought there was too many people involved in the wedding.

Karen nodded silently as she wrote a few notes and then considered the list. "Right so along with the bridesmaids, the groomsmen are Lucas, Will, Dustin and Jonathan. And your cousin Daniel is the page boy?"

"Correct." El said wanting to sigh as she looked over at Mike in the living room, playing with his three-month-old niece Jessica and blowing raspberries on her baby grow covered belly whilst she gurgled.

The sound of the pen scratching against the rough paper was the only sound for a moment whilst Karen consulted the plans so far and El watched Mike with a dreamy smile. She loved seeing him with children, especially babies. He was so attentive and loving, but seeing him with his own flesh and blood was on a completely new level of sweetness.

Nancy and Jonathan were up for the week and whilst the couple went for a much needed nap, Mike got the wonderful job of entertaining Jessica whilst Karen had called El into the dining room for a 'meeting'.

Karen shuffled the notes and looked up smiling at El, "right I think that's all we need to go through today. We've already established that myself and Joyce will handle the flowers, I will do the cake, you've already hired a caterer for the evening and Nancy has volunteered to do hair and makeup."

El looked at her future mother in law and smiled with a nod in response. Everything was coming along nicely now. It had taken Mike and El a few months to decide where to get married because nowhere felt right. They had joked whilst having dinner with Hopper and Joyce that they wanted to get married in the woods, because they had met in the woods. And it had been Hopper who had suggested cutting down a few trees by the house to make a clearing that would work as the wedding venue, whilst the rest of the evening could be set up in the back yard. Mike and El thought it was perfect whilst Karen had been a little disappointed they didn't go for the golf club she had recommended.

"Yes, that's everything for today," El said with a smile that was a little too bright. Truth be told she was just relieved that this 'meeting' was over and she could go and hang out with her fiancé and niece instead.

"You survived then?" Mike teased the moment El dropped onto the couch next to him, exhaling deeply as she lay her head back against the cushions and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the peace whilst Karen went to prepare dinner.

Baby Jessica was lying on Mike's legs whilst he lifted his knees up and down to make her bounce. She smiled up at her uncle, her eyes bright whilst her little fist was in her slobbery mouth. El opened her eyes, taking in the beautiful sight of her fiancé and their niece. She smiled softly and leaned forward to stroke Jessica's dark hair. She was honestly the spitting image of Nancy, which meant she looked a lot like Mike too. That of course had started a million daydreams for El who could now imagine their own future children with Mike's beautiful features, it certainly made her understand the term broody.

"Yes, I did survive, just," El sighed whilst keeping her eyes on Jessica. "Whilst _you_  got to play with this gorgeous girl." She smiled down at the sweet baby, her eyes dancing over her soft face and taking in her miniature features.

Mike however was staring at El, his brow creasing slightly. "I'm sorry about my mom." He mumbled quietly.

El finally looked away from the baby and turned her gaze to her fiancé, a warm smile lifting her lips the moment she caught sight of him. "It's okay Mike, I know she's excited. But sometimes it's a bit…"

"Too much?" Mike suggested with a playful grin that made El chuckle.

"Yes. Too much." She countered with a smile, her eyes taking in the love and warmth in Mike's dark amber orbs, and how they could just make her melt with one glance. She reached out and brushed her fingers against Mike's cheek whilst he continued to smile at her. "But you're worth it." She told him softly.

Mike's eyes widened with adoration and he closed the small gap between them to brush his soft lips to hers with a delicious pressure that made El feel the kiss from her head all the way to the tips of her toes.

"I love you," He murmured against her mouth once the kiss was slowly broken.

El grinned, the smile on her lips making Mike's curve up too. "And I love you."

"Aw you two are so cute," Nancy's voice called as she walked into the living room, looking more comfortable in the sweats she had changed into. Her eyes went down to Jessica who was moving her little head about to find the location of her mother, after hearing her voice.

Nancy leaned down next to Mike and stroked her daughter's porcelain cheek. Jessica moved towards the touch, her little mouth opening eagerly. The two girls chuckled, "I think someone's hungry." Nancy cooed to her daughter.

"I can feed her if you want." Mike said eagerly, forgetting momentarily what that entailed.

El and Nancy looked up at him with half pity and half amusement. "Thanks for the offer little brother, but I'm _pretty_  sure you don't have the right equipment." Mike's sister goaded teasingly as she reached for Jessica.

Mike went bright red and looked down at his lap, smiling sheepishly. "Right, yeah…um sorry."

Nancy chuckled and pulled Jessica to her chest where she started to route. "It's okay Mike, if I express some later, you can feed her." She told him which seemed to perk up her little brother. Nancy cradled Jessica and wandered off to get comfy before nursing.

Mike sighed and put his arm around El, pulling her closer into his side. She in turn tucked her feet up to the side of the couch and wrapped her arm around Mike's torso whilst snuggling into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled his nose against her hair.

"Hmm, this is nice…" El hummed happily,  _finally_  feeling relaxed and at ease.

"Yeah it is," Mike smiled whilst his cheek lay on top of her head.

They both basked in the moment, just the two of them, just two young fools still madly in love. Soon to be newlyweds with their whole lives ahead of them. El sighed contently knowing that nothing was better than being in Mike's arms, nothing felt safer, more loving or as warm. El smiled to herself, this was wonderful, in fact this moment was perfec –

"El honey!" Karen called from the kitchen making El moan quietly in exasperation into Mike's chest. "I've been thinking about your colour scheme, and I know you are thinking of a dark purple for the bridesmaid dresses, _but_  – "

" _Mom_!" Mike called, finally having reached his own limit as his mother walked into the living room with her folder in hand. El couldn't help but be thankful about Mike's outburst, she loved Karen like a mother, but there was only so much meddling she could take. "The colours are fine as they are." Mike said sternly to his mom who gaped slightly at not having been able to give her opinion.

"There's nothing from with purple sweetie, but I was thinking – "

"Mom it's _our_  wedding. As in mine and El's." Mike said more calmly, holding onto El tighter and giving Karen an imploring smile.

She looked between the couple who were now both giving her pleading stares and it seemed like finally she understood. Karen blushed slightly, "I'm sorry if I've been meddling." She said her eyes gazing from El and then onto Mike. "But you're my baby boy and El honey you've been through so much. I just want the day to be perfect for you _both_."

"It  _will_  be perfect Karen." El said immediately, not wanting her almost mother in law to feel bad for caring about them having a good wedding. "And we appreciate everything you have been doing to help. Like with the cake and the flowers. But I just want you to know, that it's going to be perfect no matter what, because I get to marry your son and that's all that I want." El said softly.

Mike immediately beamed and Karen's eyes watered as she smiled lovingly at El. She nodded, wiping at her tears and chuckling all the while. She didn't seem to be able to talk and gave the couple a warm grin before heading back off to the kitchen.

The moment she was out of ear shot, Mike turned to El and smirked. "Kiss ass."

El burst out laughing and playfully tried to hit Mike who dodged her blows by tickling her. She was giggling before he released her, the palms of his hands going to her cheeks as he pulled her in for a kiss. This one was deeper, their mouths slanting as they moved in unison with passion and a growing need.

Mike finally pulled away enough to brush his forehead against El's as they grinned at each other like the love-sick fools they were. "Do you want to go for a walk? There's something I've wanted to show you for a while." He whispered whilst looking straight into her hazel eyes.

El smiled, a sense of excitement from his words rippling through her body. "That sounds like fun." She answered feeling giddy whilst grinning at Mike. He smiled back at her before they untangled their limbs and rose from the couch.

Mike shouted out to his mom to tell her they were going out and then reached for El's hand. He gave her a sly smile from behind his shoulder before pulling her out of the house. She followed him gladly, knowing that she would follow him to the ends of the earth if needed.

"Where are we  _going_?!" El laughed as Mike continued to lead her through the woods. Some of it was slightly familiar to El, but it had been years since she had been in the forest for a long period of time.

Mike looked back at her and smiled sweetly, "just trust me." He didn't really need to say anything else, because El trusted Mike with  _everything_. Her heart, body and soul.

They continued to walk for a while with no concept of time. El looked around at the landscape with a smile, no longer thinking of bad memories when she looked at Mirkwood, because for every bad memory there was now twenty amazing ones. Now she could appreciate the tall trees that seemed to stretch up to the sky and relish in the peace and serenity of the forest.

They walked for another five minutes, Mike constantly changing route and staring around at the scenery as if it were guiding him. Finally, they came to a stop and Mike turned to El, taking both of her hands in his whilst he looked at her in a way that made her heart burst with the most magnificent butterflies.

Mike sighed heavily and smiled brightly at El. She could practically feel the excitement rolling off him like waves and his enthusiasm was contagious.

"Do you know where we're standing?" Mike asked El softly. He didn't need to shout to be heard in the forest. The only sound was the distant rush of water from the stream and the occasional tweets and songs from the birds.

El listened to Mike's question logically, wanting to answer by telling him they were in Mirkwood, but it was her heart that answered. Her heart that had known the destination from the moment they had stepped foot into the forest.

El beamed at Mike, feeling her heart rate increase and the flurry of excitement in her stomach. "This is where we first met." She whispered in response.

Mike smiled so beautifully that he practically glowed right there in the forest, like El's personal sun, moon and star. "This was where I first saw you. And where I just  _knew_  that you were going to change my life forever." He said tenderly, his thumb stroking over her knuckles.

El suddenly felt choked, the emotions of being that terrified and traumatised girl were still buried within her and she could pinpoint the moment when her eyes locked with Mike and she had known immediately that she could trust him. His eyes had been so dark, especially in the deep night of the forest, but really, she had never seen anything so  _bright_.

"I knew you would change my life forever." El sniffed, unsurprised that there were warm tears pooling in her hazel eyes. "You saved me…in  _every_  way."

Mike smiled softly, his eyes dancing over El's face as he lifted one of his hands out of its hold with hers and caressed it gently across her cheek, catching a few of the tears that had dropped. "You saved me too. You save me  _every day_  El. You make every day worth living and enjoying. I just love you  _so_  much."

El gasped for breath whilst her body shuddered with tears. "I love you too, more than  _anything_  Mike."

Mike's hand slowly moved from El's cheek and cupped the back of her neck, his fingers weaving into her curls as he brought her head to his where they joined in a loving kiss. El inhaled his scent and every part of his aura whilst wrapping her arms around the back of his neck to pull herself closer. Mike's other hand moved to her hip and held her, becoming her anchor as she put everything into the kiss and felt everything in return. All the love, the passion, the anticipation, the excitement and the hope of the future.

When the kiss broke, they stayed close. Their foreheads touching and their noses nuzzling together. Mike sighed happily, his warm breath tickling El's skin. "I know my mom can be a pain and I'm sorry that you take most of the brunt of it. But El, all I want is to marry you."

El beamed, her heart aching with love. "That's all I want too."

Mike smiled a lopsided grin that sent shivers down El's spine. "And I don't care if you want a pink wedding dress and neon bridesmaid dresses. I'll argue with my mom until I'm blue in the face, I just want you to be happy. You're going to be my  _wife_."

El chuckled at his teasing but sighed happily at him reminding her that she was going to be his wife. El, Eleven, Jane, Eleanor, whatever you wanted to call her, she was going to be Michael Wheeler's  _wife_! How did she ever get so lucky?

"I can't wait to be your wife." El exhaled softly, looking straight into Mike's eyes and hoping that he could see the utter adoration and love that she felt for him. He was her everything.

"I can't wait to be your husband." Mike said smiling so warmly that his cheeks were bound to hurt from the wide grin. "7th November can't come any sooner." He added before giving El an eskimo kiss.

"11 years to the day that we met." El whispered tenderly.

She looked at Mike, taking in everything about him that she loved so much. It was enough to make her heart giddy and swell with feelings. She loved this wonderful man above anyone else, he was her first understanding of a friend, he was her protector, he was her first and only love, he was her one and only lover, he was her soul mate and now she got to call him husband. On the 7th November they would become joined as a family and she could not wait.

* * *

 

_May 1994_

 

El and Max walked into the bridal store with identical looks of apprehension on their faces as their eyes reeled over what seemed like hundreds of wedding dresses. Everywhere they looked there was satin, lace, chiffon, silk, tulle and taffeta in all sorts of different colours; from the purest white, to ivory and even black.

El's mouth was open as she took in the vast amount of dresses she was going to have to choose from. According to her wedding magazines and tales from Karen and Nancy, you would just "know" when it was the right dress. How that gut instinct happened though, El wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was thankful to have Max along for this big step.

"Well shit." Max exclaimed, shaking her head slightly as she gazed around the store. "Where do we even  _start_?"

Thankfully the answer to that question came in the form of a pretty store assistant with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked a similar age to Max and El and was wearing a fitted black work dress and a welcoming smile.

"Good morning, do you have an appointment?" She asked kindly looking at the two young women.

"Yes. El Hopper. I booked in for 10am."

"Ah yes, Miss Hopper." The woman smiled before making a tick in her book. "First of all, congratulations on your upcoming wedding. My name is Lauren and I will be helping you find the wedding dress of your dreams today!"

Whilst El was sure that Lauren probably said the same speech to every bride that came into the store, she couldn't help but get swept up in the excitement. "Thank you. And this is my maid of honour Max." El said with a grin gesturing to the red head who gave Lauren a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you Max. Now are we looking at bridesmaid dresses today as well?" Lauren asked as she made a few notes.

"No just the wedding dress today. My other three bridesmaids aren't coming out to California for another two weeks." El explained.

Lauren nodded and smiled, putting down her pen and clapping her hands together. "Right then, let's get started!"

It took a while for El to find a style that she really liked and went through racks of dresses, trying on every fabric and shape before deciding that her favourites seemed to have lace on them, were usually white or off white and had A-line skirts meaning that they flowed out gently rather than being too large from her slim frame.

"Do you think they give out champagne because they  _want_ you to be drunk, so you'll buy the most expensive dress?" Max contemplated from the couch where she was sat waiting with a flute of bubbly in hand while Lauren went to take a few dresses back out onto the store front.

"Maybe." El chuckled as she undressed into her underwear and waited for Lauren to come back and help her into the next dress. She didn't want to get Max too excited, but El had a wonderful feeling about this next one. She stared up at it on the fabric clothes hanger and found herself smiling as she took in the details of the dress.

It was A-Line and satin with a short train, a sweet heart bodice draped in delicate lace that would sweep across the collarbones before going into long lace sleeves. The top half of the back of the dress was just sheer lace design without the bodice and soft white buttons that went down the whole back of the satin skirt with a hidden zipper. It was just so elegant and  _stunning_.

"Ready for the next one El?" Lauren called from the other side of the curtain bringing the bride out of her daze.

"Yes." El breathed with building anticipation, keeping her eyes on the wedding dress as Lauren came through into the changing room and helped her into the gown.

Max was waiting patiently, sipping at her champagne and tapping her foot mindlessly as she looked around at the gowns El had already dismissed. She smirked knowing that Lauren hadn't really appreciated it when Max had called some of them "disgusting" or commented, "El I love you, but you looked like a toilet roll."

But now, when the curtain was pulled back by Lauren and El stepped out of the changing room and onto the podium, all Max could do was gawk at her best friend. She felt like someone had punched her in the chest and her eyes quivered whilst tears quickly formed.

"Oh El," Max croaked, her eyes wide and her mouth gaped open as she stared at her best friend, suddenly seeing her as a  _bride_.

El was looking in the mirror in surprise, a bewildered smile on her face as her hands very carefully touched the bodice. She turned this way and that way, her eyes hungrily taking in every aspect of the wedding dress and the way that the satin skirt swayed gently when she moved.

"Oh my god." El whispered, her eyes huge and emotional. She could imagine herself getting married in this dress. She could see it now, walking down the aisle holding onto her dad and moving towards Mike. She could picture him looking at her with so much love and could imagine them saying their vows whilst holding hands. That feeling had hit her, she suddenly understood exactly what Karen and Nancy had meant and knew instantly that this dress was  _the one_.

Three weeks later El returned to the store with all her bridesmaids and Karen, Becky and Joyce. She had chosen three different options for bridesmaid dresses when she was last at the store with Max, and sat patiently with Joyce, Karen and Becky whilst the bridesmaids gave them a fashion show.

After seeing the four of them in the different gowns, El went for floor length plum coloured chiffon dresses with sweetheart necklaces and a delicate lace design covering the bodice so that it matched with her own dress. El then spoke with Lauren and decided to get a matching plum sash to go on a little white dress for baby Jessica, whilst El's cousin Danny would wear the same suit as the groomsmen.

El then tried on her wedding dress to show the group of women who all gasped, cried, squealed and smiled. She beamed, loving being in the dress again and feeling like a princess as she did a spin for the women feeling giddy and happy.

"Mike is totally going to cry," Nancy laughed as she wiped at her own tears.

"I think he'll have a heart attack." Fourteen-year-old Holly said wisely whilst Max, Jen and Nancy chuckled.

Karen blew her nose into her tissue. "Oh honey, you look so beautiful." Her soon to be mother in law cooed as she clutched her tissue to her chest.

Joyce came forward and moved a loose curl of El's behind her ear, giving her a warm and watery smile. "You are so stunning sweetheart. And it's not just going to be Mike that cries. Your dad will too!"

El smiled bashfully and looked down at the skirt of the dress for a moment, trying to contain her excitement but being in this dress made her more than ready to marry Mike. She shared everything with him and was already struggling with the idea that she couldn't just show him the dress. Once the fittings were complete, it would be shipped to Indiana where Karen would guard it under lock and key.

When Joyce let El out of a hug, the young bride turned to her Aunt with a warm and yet emotional smile. Becky had the same expression as her own honey eyes took in her niece in her wedding gown. She stepped forward and squeezed El's waiting hands.

"You look perfect Jane. Your mama would be so proud. She _is_  so proud."

El's lower lip trembled but she smiled despite the sadness. "Thank you Becky," she gasped as her Aunt leaned in for a hug. She held onto her probably a little too tightly but breathed in relief that she had made it out to California with Danny to experience this.

And when El got back to the house her and Mike rented, and she watched her fiancé from the living room door, seeing him sat on the sofa with Danny whilst they watched Star Wars and laughed about nonsense things, El found herself counting down the days until she would become Mrs Wheeler.

* * *

 

_October 1994_

 

The months all but rushed by in a series of wedding plans. There was cake tasting, food sampling, choosing music, hiring a band and a sound system, picking the flowers, buying wedding rings and the fittings of the tuxedos and the dresses. Through it all Mike didn't feel one shred of nerves when it came to the wedding. In fact, he was as eager as a child waiting for Christmas when it came to his wedding day. There was  _nothing_  he wanted more than to make El his wife, the idea of her being Mrs Wheeler and getting to call himself her  _husband_  made him dizzy with excitement.

What he  _was_  nervous about however, was his bachelor party…

The boys had been eager to find out which one of the three of them would get the job as best man, but Mike had simply smiled and said, "well, all three of you are going to be my best man."

Dustin had scoffed and commented, "you can't have more than one best man."

"Says who?" Mike teased.

"Says logic." Dustin grinned already knowing how his best friend would answer.

"Well I call bull on your logic." The nostalgia of being thirteen-year-old boys once more hit hard.

"Okay," Dustin answered with an amused roll of his eyes before pulling Mike into a tight hug.

"Aw you guys," Lucas chuckled before he and Will also joined in on the brotherly embrace.

Mike hadn't been apprehensive about the bachelor party until Dustin had exclaimed that Steve was involved and it was now more of a bachelor  _weekend_ than a party.

After receiving this news, Mike had moaned and collapsed onto his and El's bed, complaining to his fiancé about his worries. El had chuckled and crawled up the bed to lay next to him, stroking his hair whilst his face remained planted in the pillow.

"You're going to have a wonderful weekend Mike. The boys have put a lot of effort into it." She told him sweetly.

Mike lifted his head from the pillow and stared at her suspiciously. "You know, don't you?"

El chuckled and gave him a coy smile, "if I know or not, I'm not telling you anything Mr Wheeler."

Mike scooted closer to El as a flirtatious smirk lifted up his lips. "Can't I persuade you?" he whispered seductively whilst placing hot kisses along El's neck whilst she gasped and moved her head back to give him better access.

She was quiet for the moment, unable to respond except for her heavy breathing whilst Mike sucked and nibbled at her neck before soothing the skin with his tongue. "I can't tell you," she finally exhaled out in a trembling voice.

Mike smiled against her neck, "well if you know the plans, at least that means there won't be a stripper." He said in relief.

El laughed, "definitely no stripper. But…"

Mike looked up to see the mischievous grin on his fiancée's face as she slowly lifted her satin nightgown and he gulped, feeling a rush of desire seep over his body as her lace bra and panties came into view.

"Maybe I could be your stripper for tonight." El whispered coyly whilst Mike's blood instantly boiled with lust.

"Fuck yes." He breathed out before eagerly lunging at her whilst she giggled as he peppered her newly exposed skin with kisses.

The bachelor weekend came quicker than Mike expected and before he knew it he was kissing El goodbye and being shoved into the back of Lucas's car and off to the airport.

"Please don't tell me we're going abroad or something." Mike moaned, laying his head back on the seat. "I really don't want you guys to leave me in another country."

Lucas chuckled but kept his eyes on the road. "Don't worry, we're not flying out of the states."

Mike's relief was even more heightened when they arrived at the airport and he realised they were flying home. He smiled to himself, now Indiana he could cope with.

The calm and respite stayed with him until they got to arrivals in Indianapolis and he cringed with embarrassment when he saw Will, Dustin, Steve, Jonathan and surprisingly Brian holding up signs saying, ' _Mike's bachelor weekend'_  and  _'Whipped Wheeler'._

" _Woo_  there's our boy!" Steve hollered whilst other passengers looked curiously over at Mike whilst he blushed red.

"Oh my god…" Mike winced as he realised they were all wearing shirts with a photoshopped picture of him on a knight's body.

Lucas laughed next to him and unzipped his hoody to show that he was wearing the same shirt.

"Is this weekend just going to be embarrass Mike?" The groom asked moaning to his best friend as they made their way over to the other guys.

"Yes." Lucas answered immediately, nudging Mike's shoulder teasingly as they finally met up with the rowdy boys who engulfed the groom in a hug whilst he tried to stop turning the colour of a tomato.

By the time they were out of the airport Mike had been forced into a shirt of his own, which he secretly really liked. It was the same stupid design of him as a knight but El was on this shirt too, in a photoshopped sorcerers dress and above their photos was the printed words ' _The Paladin & The Mage'._

"Where are we going?" Mike asked as he was pulled along towards a camper van that Steve jumped into the driver's seat of.

"You will just have to wait and see." Dustin teased as he grabbed one of Mike's bags and put it in the large trunk with the rest of the guys things.

All of the boys piled into the camper van and then there were off, Steve driving whilst Jonathan sat next to him and Mike, Dustin, Lucas, Will and Brian all sat in the back. The hour and a half car journey wasn't exactly unpleasant as they all sang along to the radio and goaded the soon to be groom.

"I just can't believe you're marrying  _El_." Dustin said in amazement whilst shaking his head.

Mike grinned, "I know. How did _I_  get so lucky for a woman like her to go for a guy like me?"

"None of that negative talk." Will said pointing sternly at Mike.

"Yeah and no excessive affectionate talk either please!" Steve called teasingly from the front seat. "This is a bachelor weekend after all. We're all away from the girls and we're going to have a damn good time!"

"Yeah!" Dustin, Brian and Lucas shouted back in unison.

Mike smiled at his old roommate, "thanks for coming Brian."

Brian grinned but before he could respond, Dustin scoffed, " _hey_  what about us?! Are we just chopped liver?!"

Mike chuckled and leaned back rolling his eyes in amusement. "I knew  _you all_  would be here mouth breather seeing as you've been annoying me for months about this weekend. But I didn't know if Brian could make it. But  _of course_  I'm happy you're all here…even Steve." Mike said playfully, laughing when Steve gasped in indignation.

They finally arrived at their destination and Mike was more than impressed with the cabin that they pulled up to. It was on the edge of a forest and had a good amount of space before a small boat dock that led onto a beautiful lake.

"Wow where are we?" Mike said in awe as he looked around the space whilst the boys started to unpack the van.

"This is my parents cabin," Steve said patting Mike on the shoulder. "I thought it would be perfect for this weekend."

For once Mike didn't feel like teasing Steve and instead gave him a grateful smile, "thanks man."

Steve grinned, "you're welcome Wheeler." He clapped his hands together and smirked at the other boys, "right let's get the groom shit faced!"

This was met with an overwhelming response of "yeah!" and a groan from Mike who was already taking back his appreciation of Steve.

The weekend however turned out to be amazing. They went out on the lake, boating and even tried their hand at fishing. They built a fire and all sat around it, the boys telling embarrassing stories about Mike and even more mortifying stories about the times that the guys had found Mike and El in compromising positions.

"I will never forget catching Wheeler and El making out in my swimming pool," Steve laughed loudly as he took a swig from his bottle of beer. "She ran out of the water the second I arrived, but  _him_ ," Steve grinned pointing his bottle at a beetroot Mike. "well he was kind of stuck in the pool with a hard on."

The boys all boomed with laughter whilst Mike hid his face in his hands and wished that they all got drunk enough never to remember this talk.

"Geez that's  _nothing_ ," a drunk Brian slurred with a happy smile. "I've walked in on them in our old dorm room, in the kitchen of our house share  _and_ in the shower."

"Brian!" Mike exclaimed begging for mercy, but it was too late as the other boys were clutching their stomachs laughing, except for Jonathan and Will who both shuddered at the thought of their sister like that.

"And did El look like she was enjoying herself?" Lucas teased, laughing harder when Mike shoved him.

Brian nodded avidly, ever the eager one. "Oh totally! If the noise was anything to go by."

Mike groaned into his hands once more, even his ears burning with embarrassment as the others laughed loudly and teased him relentlessly.

The next night Mike thought he was in for a better experience when he saw a table had been set out to play a game of D&D. He took a seat with the other guys and smiled rather excitedly as Dustin stood up with Mike's notebook, he wondered briefly how his friend had got hold of his D&D notes, but then he smiled simply thinking  _El._

"I would like to welcome you all to this special evening of D&D." Dustin began with a too eager smile that made Mike nervous. "Myself, Will and Lucas have stolen all of Mike's old campaigns with the help of his future wife. And together we have put all of the most memorial campaigns into one special bachelor addition."

Mike groaned already not liking the idea of not being able to control this game. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be like _any_ of their normal campaigns.

"Before we begin I would like to introduce our special guest characters, now I would like to mention that the guests named their own characters. So we shall start with John Artisan," Dustin exclaimed pointing to Jonathan who nodded his head. "Doctor Goodbody," He added pointing to a bouncing Brian who grinned happily. "And Captain Long Rod." Dustin said with a chuckle as he pointed to Steve who smirked.

"Jesus Christ," Mike mumbled rubbing at his forehead in exasperation as the other boys laughed.

"The objective of this special campaign is to save the Mage from the Isle of Fair Maidens." Dustin said seriously, his eyes flicking between each of the guys. "Oh, and Paladin?" Dustin added innocently.

"Yeah?" Mike answered, his eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion.

"You have been renamed to Sir Heart Eyes." Dustin said solemnly.

"What?!" Mike exclaimed whilst the others all laughed.

"Because you're literally Mike  _Heart Eyes_  Wheeler every time you look at El." Lucas said teasingly as he reached for his bottle of beer.

"Guys come on that's stupid…" Mike mumbled.

"No Sir Heart Eyes it isn't." Dustin said seriously. "And another rule you must know about this campaign, is that every time you complain or make the  _Mike Bitch Face_  then you have to take a shot."

Mike huffed in response which immediately caused a shot glass to be pushed in front of him by a chuckling Steve. He rolled his eyes, trying not to smile too much as the other boys goaded him to down the shot. Finally, Mike relented and chucked back the sharp vodka before wiping at his mouth.

"Okay," He finally relented looking around at the excited looks on his friends faces. "Let's do this thing. We've got to save our Mage!"

The campaign turned into a lot of fun despite Mike's previous reservations, or perhaps that was just the vodka talking? There were stupid tests such as a Siren trying to seduce Sir Heart Eyes from his mission, but Mike didn't divert from saving the Mage.

Anytime he had to drink a shot, the boys all joined in making the game even more fun as they forgot what their strengths were and laughed when the dice rolled off the table. Dustin was so eager to grab the dice at one point that he fell off his chair, causing an outburst of laughter from the whole party that lasted a good fifteen minutes before the campaign continued.

When the campaign was finally over in the middle of the night, Dustin and Lucas heaved Mike along to bed. Lucas lifted Mike's upper body and Dustin held onto his long legs.

"I just love her," Mike slurred to himself whilst his friends smirked.

"Yeah we know you do." Lucas chuckled as he walked backwards into one of the many bedrooms.

"Yeah, but  _do you_?" Mike mumbled, his eyes drooping. "She's so beautiful and smart and pretty. She's got such pretty hair." He sighed dreamily.

Dustin bit back his laughter at Mike's outburst and just nodded in agreement whilst their drunk Paladin continued to babble on.

"Shh…don't tell anyone, but she wants to have my babies and I want her to have  _my_ babies. They will be so cute." He whispered whilst his friends lost it and laughed.

"Yes, we know she wants to have your babies Mike. It couldn't be more obvious." Dustin pointed out once he had contained his laughter.

"It's Sir Heart Eyes to you." Mike slurred before closing his bleary eyes and falling into a deep sleep just as Lucas and Dustin hauled him onto the bed. They both looked at each other and snorted in amusement whilst leaving the groom to sleep off most of his hangover.

The next day Dustin and Lucas would of course not let Mike live down the things he had said whilst drunk, but he would eventually smile and laugh with them, knowing that he might had said those things whilst he was intoxicated, but it didn't make them any less true.

* * *

 

"So, are you missing Wheeler yet?" Max asked the moment Lucas had drove off with Mike heading to the airport whilst the red head put El's bags into the trunk of the mustang.

El sighed watching where Lucas's car was now a small dot in the distance. "Yeah I do." She admitted before smiling to herself at how in love she was with that gorgeous Paladin. She knew what the boys had planned for his Bachelor weekend and she sure he was going to love it once the embarrassment died down.

"Right then, let's get going Miss Bachelorette!" Max shouted happily as she slammed the trunk closed and beamed at El as both girls got into the mustang.

She didn't know where her maid of honour was taking her, but she knew it was going to be a weekend party just like Mike's. El's faith in Max was so strong that she allowed her best friend to even pack her luggage, so she didn't get any suggestions as to where they were going.

Max cranked the radio up and the girls sang along to  _'Baby I Love Your Way'_ by Big Mountain. El's arms in the air whilst the breeze swept against her skin as Max zoomed them to their destination.

"Ooh baby I love your way! Everyday yeah! I wanna tell you I love your way!"

It didn't take long for El to realise they were going on a bit of a road trip when they left San Francisco and kept going. They stopped for gas and lunch and then they were off again, finally reaching their destination late afternoon.

El's eyes widened with awe as she took in the beauty of Malibu, the sun was making the ocean sparkle turquoise and the heat of the day made El want to just dip her toes in the water.

Max pulled up in front of a pretty beach house and once she had turned off the engine, she looked at El and grinned. "Welcome to your bachelorette weekend!"

El gasped and looked back up at the beach house, "we're staying  _there_?!"

"Yep." Max said proudly as she got out of the mustang. The girls grabbed their luggage and walked up the beach wood steps to the house.

The moment El walked through the entrance hall she jumped as three excited voices squealed and then came into view. Nancy, Holly and Jen were all stood dressed in pink shirts with silver glitter writing saying,  _'RIP El Hopper'._ El immediately laughed knowing that Max was definitely in charge of the attire.

Ten minutes later Max was in the same shirt and El was in a white version with  _'Future Mrs Wheeler'_ written on the front in gold glitter. She had sighed in relief when getting the shirt until she looked at the back and shouted " _Max_!" in exasperation.

The back of the shirt read  _'Talk Nerdy to Me'._

Her maid of honour just laughed along with Nancy, Jen and Holly and then El was having a plastic tiara with a veil attached pushed into her hair.

El was handed a margarita that Jen had made, Holly whined when Nancy refused to let her have any alcohol but reluctantly took a alcohol-free version of the drink.

"Get that down you Hopper because we have a busy day," Max beamed as she sipped at her own cocktail and gave the bride a mischievous smirk.

"Oh god," El moaned before downing her cocktail in nervousness.

It turned out that their busy day consisted of Max having made a bucket list of all the things El had missed out on in her childhood and needed to complete before she "became a boring, old married women".

So El spent the day cringing and crying with laughter as she was forced into a shopping cart whilst Max pushed her around Walmart, she was then pulled to a playground and had to go on all of the equipment with the girls, all of them laughing too hard to even concentrate on hopscotch.

Then she got a Happy Meal from McDonald's, went to the soft play and pelted Max with soft balls from the ball pit. With the help of Holly El used a skipping rope and had a competition against Jen and Nancy. And then it was onto making mud pies and daisy chain bracelets.

The girls ended up on the beach and made sand castles, El writing  _'I love Mike Wheeler'_ in the white sand whilst Max tried to make more  _crude_  looking shapes in the sand and cackling all the while.

They collected shells and El had to judge which one was the best whilst they all walked along the shore and splashed each other, acting and feeling like children. El had the best day, doing things she had never got the opportunity to do and sharing these memories with her best girlfriends.

When they got back to the house, Max put on Disney films and the girls all got into their PJ's, fawning over the princes, eating pizza and ice cream and telling each other secrets like they were at a children's slumber party.

The next day was a lot more relaxed, Max had arranged for them all to have massages and facials at the beach house. El didn't think she had ever been more chilled as she was massaged, her eyes closed and listening to the sound of the ocean from the open doors that led to the beach.

"Aw you look gorgeous El!" Nancy grinned as her soon to be sister in law came down the stairs in a short white dress ready for a night clubbing with the girls except for Holly who was finally over the disappointment of not being old enough to go. They had made it up to her by starting the party in the house and having a good dance.

"Thanks Nance, you look beautiful." El said smiling as she took in Nancy's black jumpsuit.

"Right ladies let's get going!" Max called, coming down the stairs in a black dress with Jen who was in a cropped black top and high waisted black pants.

El couldn't help but chuckle, "is there a reason why you're all in black?" She asked in amusement as she raised her eyebrow and looked between the stunning women.

"Yes! We're mourning El Hopper." Jen teased making El laugh.

"Well let's go give me a good send-off then." She answered playfully whilst the girls all cheered her and once more forced the tiara and veil on her head.

They danced in the club until the early morning, always with a drink in hand, a song on their lips and big smiles on their faces.

Max brought a round of shots over and all of the girls eagerly took one. "So, let's say rest in peace to El Hopper and welcome to El Wheeler!" The red head said practically giddy as she lifted her shot into the air. The girls all followed suit, hitting their glasses together before downing the liquor.

At 2am the girls stumbled towards their taxi, El giggling whilst being piggy backed by Max.

"I love you Max." El sighed happily as she tightened her hug on her best friend.

"I love you too Mrs Wheeler!" Max chuckled before the four girls all squealed in excitement for El.

She looked up at the starry sky and beamed. "I'm going to be Mrs Wheeler!"

* * *

 

_6_ _th_ _November 1994_

 

The day before the wedding had been filled with last minute jobs like Hopper, Karen and Joyce decorating the clearing that the chief had created while Mike and El looked over their vows and checked they were happy with everything.

The busy day had ended with a more relaxed rehearsal dinner that had everyone calming down now that the stress of getting everything ready was almost over as the big day loomed.

Mike knew that he was meant to spend the night away from El and he reluctantly would. But it didn't stop them from going on a drive, wanting to spend as much time together as possible before they were separated.

Mike pulled up to the quarry and shut off the engine, turning to look at El with a warm smile. She looked back at him with a loving grin that made his heart flutter in the peace and silence of the night.

"You're beautiful." Mike whispered, not able to help the way his stomach swooped or the way his heart pounded against his ribcage.

El's eyes sparkled as she leaned in and stroked his cheek, her touch warming his skin immediately. "I can't believe that I get to marry you tomorrow."

Mike laughed gently in the intimacy of the moment. "I can't believe I get to marry _you_. You are just… _everything_  I've ever wanted El." He said softly, his eyes dancing with love.

El sniffled and her hazels eyes became watery as she took in the emotion of his words and what they did to her. "I love you Mike." She exhaled through a thick voice.

"I love you El." Mike whispered, leaning in so their noses were brushing, and their breath mingled in a smooth caress. His dark eyes flickered down to her pink lips and he smiled. "And I want to kiss Miss El Hopper one more time tonight before she becomes Mrs El Wheeler."

El chuckled gently before Mike's lips were on hers, their kiss filled to the brim with passion and devotion for one another. It soon became more than one kiss that they shared, their chests panting, their skin heating with the boiling desire that filled their veins and their hearts jumping ecstatically as they made love one more time as Mike Wheeler and El Hopper before they would truly become their own family.

* * *

 

_7_ _th_ _November 1994_

 

It was 11 years to the day that Mike and El first met each other. The crisp morning of fall promised a bright and colourful day, with golden, bright green and burnt orange leaves filling vast trees which contrasted perfectly with the dark green grass littered with vibrant leaves and the pale blue sky with thin fluffy clouds scattered around.

It was the perfect day for a wedding El thought to herself as she woke up smiling, staring out of her teenage bedroom window with a flurry of excitement and nerves fluttering through her stomach.

"I'm getting married today," El whispered to herself feeling giddy as her heart pounded at the thought of _finally_  getting to walk up the aisle to Mike and become his wife. A big part of her felt like everything had been leading up to this moment from the tender age of twelve.

"Yeah you are," came a mumbled yawn from Max who stirred in the bed next to her. El couldn't help but giggle at the craziness of _finally_  having her dream come true. It was like the moment in all of the Disney films she had watched over the years, that perfect happy ending.

There was a knock at the bedroom door and then Hopper popped his head around the door frame with a bright smile on his face and a large Eggo Extravaganza in his outstretched hands.

"Morning Bridezilla," Hopper teased as he walked into the room as Max and El sat up against the headboard both of them chuckling at his unusual enthusiasm.

"You're awfully chipper this morning Hop." Max teased giving him a smirk as he set the Extravaganza in front of the two girls.

"Well it's my daughter's wedding day Maxine. She's marrying the nerd of her dreams!" Hopper said giving El a wink as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"She certainly is!" Max chuckled, too excited to berate Hopper for calling her 'Maxine' and getting stuck into the Eggos instead.

El sighed happily and reached for an Eggo, nibbling on it instead of inhaling it as per usual. The action was noticed by Max and Hopper who both stopped to stare at her.

"Nervous?" Her dad asked kindly.

El smiled at him softly and nodded, "very nervous." She admitted.

Max put an arm around El's shoulders and squeezed her gently, "there's nothing to be nervous about. It's not like Mike's gonna run off!"

El grinned, "I know that." She said laughing gently. "It's just…what if I trip? What if I forget my something blue? Or what if I spill something on my dress? What if the band doesn't show up?" El exclaimed in a heap of nerves.

"Woah calm down kid," Hopper chuckled, leaning forward to ruffle El's hair.

"And don't worry about that stuff. You won't trip and all the rest of that shit is my responsibility as maid of honour. Don't worry El, I've got you." Max said smiling reassuringly.

El exhaled some of her nerves, her excitement now taking over. "Thank you." She told her best friend and her dad, already feeling surrounded by love and support.

When they were finished with breakfast and El had finished showering, Max pulled her back into the bedroom and handed her a small jewellery box and grinned.

"This is from Wheeler, he wanted me to give you it this morning." She handed an excited El the box and then left the room to give her some privacy.

El went over to her bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress as she opened the small ornate box to reveal a new charm for her bracelet. It was a silver leaf to represent fall with their wedding date ' _11.07.94'_ engraved onto the delicate jewellery.

In the box there was a small folded piece of paper that El extracted and unfolded, her heart racing, wondering what Mike had wrote. It was simple, beautiful and emotive all at once.

It read,  _'Meet me at 3 1 5.'_

* * *

 

Mike's wakeup call wasn't as calming. He was awoken by Lucas, Dustin and Will's loud excited voices as they pelted pillows at him and exclaimed, "dude it's your wedding day!"

But Mike couldn't be mad at them, in fact he couldn't stop the dizzyingly happy grin on his face. He smiled when he showered, he smiled through breakfast with his family and best men, filling up on eggs, pancakes and syrup, he smiled through his mom stressing about  _everything_  and he smiled through all the teasing about his ridiculous grin. Nothing could  _ever_ stop his pure happiness on this day,  _his_ wedding day.

When it was finally time to get into his suit, Mike had his dad put on the cufflinks he had inherited from his grandpa, the two men sharing a warm smile before engulfing in a tight hug. And then his mom was putting on his button hole, sniffling and smiling through her tears before he kissed her on the cheek and told her that he loved her.

Mike was trying to fix up his hair in his bedroom mirror when Will knocked briefly and walked into the room with a wrapped gift.

The Paladin turned around to his soon to be brother in law and chuckled. "I don't think I can open a present without El." He teased knowing El would be pissed if he was opening wedding presents without her.

Will snorted, "well it's good thing it's  _from_ El then." He said smiling playfully before handing a surprised Mike the wrapped gift.

With eager hands Mike took off the shiny paper and stared in awe at his gift from his bride. It was a sizeable plaque of polished wood with a beautifully carved picture of a Paladin and a Mage with an arched inscription above which said,  _'Thank you for always saving me.'_

Mike gulped staring down at the beautiful and thoughtful gift, his throat feeling tight as he tried not to cry. His dark eyes danced over the images again and he smiled softly before looking back up at his best friend. "Did you draw these?"

Will grinned and nodded, "this was all El's idea and the wood is from one of the trees Hopper chopped down to make the clearing for the wedding."

Mike couldn't help but beam with happiness as he looked down at the plaque, it was now even more sentimental when he realised it wasn't only wood from Mirkwood but from the area where they would be getting married at 3.15.

"It's perfect." Mike croaked, clearing his throat and exhaling deeply before pulling Will in for a hug which his best friend returned. Both men smiled and then went to join Lucas and Dustin, all of them teasing each other at how fancy they looked in their matching tuxedos.

Karen was bustling past, her hair in rollers when she spotted the four of them and gasped. "Photos!"

" _Mom_!" Mike moaned, knowing there would be plenty of photographs from the day between the professional photographer and Jonathan.

But of course that didn't discourage Karen Wheeler who had out her trusty old polaroid and took photos of her son and his friends, tears sparkling in her eyes as she watched Mike. Remembering her little dark-haired baby boy on his first day of kindergarten, a nervous gaping smile before he started his big adventure. It seemed he was ready for the next adventure.

* * *

 

El shut her eyes as Nancy applied a creamy eyeshadow to her lids. She was sat at the dining room table, Joyce flittering around making sure the bouquets were okay whilst the bridesmaids chattered and did their make-up and Hopper moved in and out of the house doing last minute preparation to the wedding venue.

El was wearing a white dressing gown with  _'Mrs Wheeler'_ printed on the back that had been a present off her bridesmaids that morning. She held onto her glass of champagne, the bubbles easing her nerves slightly.

"Open your eyes El," Nancy said happily, El slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking at her reflection as her soon to be sister in law held up a mirror so that she could see the make-up now completed.

El smiled at her reflection in the mirror and then turned to Nancy with enthusiasm written all over her features. "It looks really good Nance! Thank you." She said with appreciation. Nancy grinned, and the two girls clinked their glasses of champagne before she got started on El's hair.

El took another sip of her champagne and then took a long deep calming breath. She could be the most confident person at times, but the idea of walking down the aisle terrified her. Everyone would be looking at her, she would be the centre of attention if she wanted to be or not.

She played with her earrings, smiling to herself softly knowing that the delicate pearls had belonged to her mama. It was like she had a part of mother with her, trying to keep her calm and remind her how loved she was.

El then fiddled with her bracelet, smiling to herself at the blue jewellery piece that held such significance to Sara's memory. But it also held El's precious memories of Hopper and Mike too. She was proud to walk down the aisle with the importance that the bracelet carried.

She had moved her promise ring to her right hand after getting engaged and smiled down at the jewellery Mike had got her for her sixteenth birthday. It read  _'promise'_  inside of the silver band, a promise to one day be married and El couldn't help but grin to herself knowing that they had kept that promise.

After finishing her glass of champagne and singing along to the radio with the girls, El's hair was finally done. Nancy had done a wonderful job with pinning the curls up into an elegant twisted bun whilst a few of the front curls were loose and shaped El's face delicately. The final piece was a floral headband to complete the look.

El exhaled in surprise, stunned by how beautiful she looked. She remembered her date with Mike in the Golden Gate park when he had placed flowers in her hair and said she should have flowers in her hair on their wedding day. El grinned, her eyes bright and happy as she realised that his one comment had been the inspiration for her wedding hairstyle.

El had a bit of time to relax, enjoying watching her bridesmaids get their hair done too, Nancy doing an excellent job on her own. Their hair was all curled with the front pieces pinned back into a small floral comb.

El finally checked the clock and couldn't stop the smile filled with anticipation and excitement overtake her lips. She looked at her bridesmaids and sighed happily, "I think it's time I get in my dress."

* * *

 

Mike arrived at the Hopper house an hour before the wedding would start. He knew he wasn't allowed anywhere  _near_ the house and so walked with his groomsmen straight to the clearing that Hopper had created.

Mike couldn't help but think of El and how she was only feet away, which caused nervous anxiety to hit his heart as he realised how excited he was to see her. He felt his palms become slightly sweaty and had to take a few deep breaths before heading over to the clearing. He smiled to himself knowing that in an hour's time he would see his beautiful bride.

All thoughts of El momentarily left Mike's mind when he reached the clearing and gaped in shock by how unbelievable it looked. The clearing was filled with the most beautiful flowers, candles and fairy lights that had been carefully strung around the surrounding trees. A stunning floral archway dominated scene and there were white chairs set out facing the arch and a delicate white carpet down the centre of the aisle.

It was incredible, and as Mike stared at the setting that would host his wedding, a million thoughts of El rushed back into his brain and he found himself smiling giddy and excited all over again.

As Mike gazed at the wedding arch, he felt a hand clasp his shoulder and turned around to see Hopper, already dressed and beaming with pride. "You like it then?" he said in a teasing voice.

"Hop it's  _incredible_." Mike choked out whilst his groomsmen gave them some privacy and went over to inspect the floral arch up close.

"Yeah I'm pretty pleased with it myself," Hopper said with a grin as he looked at the scene he had created with the help of Joyce.

Mike gazed at his soon to be father in law and words burst out of him before he could stop them. "Thank you Hop for e-everything. For all of this, for s-saving El, for being like a…like a dad to me."

Hopper seemed surprised by Mike's outburst too and both men looked away from each other, wiping at their tears that had sprung up without their knowledge. "I couldn't ask for a better man for El." The chief mumbled in a deep voice, his words making Mike gasp in surprise.

They stayed quiet for a moment both of them smiling slightly before they were turning to glance at one another and then embracing in a fierce hug. "You're a good kid Mike," Hopper croaked, patting his future son in law on the back.

"You're not so bad yourself chief." Mike said, unable to stop himself from teasing. Hopper chuckled and then they were breaking their hug and both exhaling deeply.

"Right I say we do this thing." Hopper said clapping his hands together and grinning at Mike. "What do you say Wheeler?"

Mike grinned and nodded enthusiastically, "I say  _definitely_."

* * *

 

El went into her bedroom, taking off her dressing gown and exposing her bridal underwear. She had gone quite traditional with a white lace basque, French panties and white stockings.

El moved her hand to her stomach for a moment and took a deep breath in and out. She was nervous to get into her wedding dress, because then everything would become increasingly  _real_.

She unzipped the cover off the wedding dress and slowly brushed her hand across the delicate lace and satin. El beamed, hoping Mike liked the dress. Just thinking about him was making an army of butterflies' flutter in her stomach.  _I just love him so much!_

Being brought up in a lab and not having a proper concept of emotions and feelings meant that  _true love_  had completely taken her by surprise. But she just  _knew_ deep in her soulthat Mike was her one true mate. Her body, her head and her heart had called for him and she couldn't deny that fate had brought them together. They were  _meant to be_.

Her mind back on the wedding, El turned her eyes onto her dress and bit her lip in excitement. "Girls? Can you give me a hand please?" El shouted as she debated which way would be best to get into her gown now that her hair and make-up had been done.

Max and Nancy entered her bedroom and El smiled at them for a moment. "You look beautiful." She said happily. The women were already dressed in their deep purple bridesmaid dresses and looked gorgeous.

El forgot she was stood in her bridal underwear for a moment until Max wolf whistled her and teased, "Look at you! Mike is going to go crazy for you!"

Nancy pretended to ignore the comment about her brother and his sex life and instead stepped past Max, eager to help.

El laughed and smiled nervously as she handed her dress to the girls. They lay the dress out and El stepped into it, Max and Nancy helping her to pull it up and then adjusting her underskirt. Nancy zipped up the back and then did the buttons.

The girls stood back in awe for a moment just looking at El in astonishment. El looked in the mirror for a moment and felt her breath catch. She was a  _bride_ , this was going to happen and she had never felt more beautiful.

"Oh El you look _stunning_!" Nancy chimed as she watched her happily.

"You _really_  do." Max said grinning like a fool as she dabbed at tears.

El turned and looked at the girls, and said slightly choked, "I feel it." She didn't say this in an arrogant manner but felt genuinely overcome with emotion.

"Holly! Jen! Get in here!" Max shouted enthusiastically making Nancy and El giggle before the two other bridesmaids walked into the room, both of them looking beautiful in their dresses. They haltered by the door and gasped at El.

"Oh my god!" Holly squealed. "You're a princess! And you're  _my_ sister in law!"

El laughed softly and hugged the youngest Wheeler woman who was a mini Nancy with blonde hair.

"Oh El, you look  _so_ perfect." Jen said choked with emotion as she took in every aspect of the bride's appearance.

The girls all shared tender hugs and soft giggles before walking back into the living room, being careful with their dresses and buzzing with anticipation.

As El walked into the centre of the house, she heard someone gasp and looked up to see her dad had just walked into the room and had caught sight of her.

Hopper was frozen for a moment, his mouth gaped open and his eyes wide as he stared at his daughter. Tears welled in his eyes, "oh El…" Hopper began as he foolishly wiped at his tears. He walked up to his daughter and kissed her gently on the cheek. "You look astonishingly beautiful kid."

"Thanks dad," El said in a shaky voice, her own eyes brimming with tears as she looked up at her father with love and adoration. "You look so handsome." She added with a grin as she looked at his tuxedo.

Hopper chuckled, "not as handsome as your groom! Wait till you see him." He teased making El grin foolishly as her heart pounded with excitement.

"Mike is a lucky guy!" Holly piped up with a smirk.

Hopper laughed, "he certainly is!" He said still staring at El and beaming with pride.

Nancy began to hand out the flowers, passing El her bouquet made up of a mixed autumnal arrangement filled with red and white roses, dark leaves and orange calla lilies. It matched the floral headband and made El beam. She shook her head in amazement and turned to her dad and bridesmaids, "I can't believe this is happening!"

Hopper grinned at his daughter and took her delicate hand in his own. "Today is going to be amazing kid. Everything you deserve."

El leaned in and hugged her dad tightly. She honestly didn't understand how lucky she had got to be able to call him her father.

As she embraced Hopper, Joyce came into the house beaming with pride and smiling at the bridal party. "It's time sweetheart." She said breathlessly, looking at El with such a motherly love that it made El's heart tremble.

El breathed out deeply and looked around at her parents and her bridesmaids, smiling so much that the corner of her eyes crinkled. "Let's do this!"

* * *

 

Almost all of the guests had arrived, and Mike moved through the crowd with his groomsmen helping people to their seats. His mom was holding baby Jessica who looked very cute in a white dress with a purple sash as she gurgled and looked around at the twinkling fairy lights.

Becky was lingering back by the house, holding Danny's hand whilst he scuffed his new shoes and played with his button hole. Mike couldn't help but grin looking at the five-year-old boy who looked a lot like El. It _definitely_  made Mike wonder if they had a son, would he look similar to Danny.

Mike continued to seat guests, feeling thankful that him and El were having a more intimate and small gathering than the big party his mom had originally wanted for them.

After showing Brian and Tina to their seats, Dustin patted Mike on the back and whispered that the groomsmen were going to join up with the bridal party. Mike swallowed nervously and nodded quickly.  _Wow, this is really happening!_

Mike tried to calm his breathing as he smiled like a fool and walked up the aisle, grinning at the guests who caught his eye. Mike greeted the priest who would be marrying him and El and then turned his attention towards the house.

He couldn't wait for the moment when El would round the corner with Hopper and he would  _finally_  get to marry her.

* * *

 

El left the house, holding onto Hopper for dear life as adrenaline made her shake and her breathing came out harsher.

"Just breathe El," her dad said softly in her ear, calming her down enough for her to exhale deeply and give him a grateful smile.

They all gathered at the front of the house and El heard a universal gasp as the groomsmen appeared and noticed her.

"Oh.My.God." Will chuckled in amazement.

"Are you trying to  _kill_  Mike?!" Lucas teased playfully.

"El marry me instead!" Dustin chortled before shaking his head in admiration as he looked at their Mage once again.

"Sorry boys but El can't let poor Wheeler down  _now_ ," Max said smirking when Lucas moved his gaze onto her and his smile lifted even higher.

"Looking good Mad Max," He said flirtatiously, closing the distance between them to kiss her lips softly.

"And you're not looking too bad yourself stalker." Max replied coyly, nudging his shoulder slightly with her own.

As the group made their way around the side of the house, El felt her nerves start to creep up and kept making herself take deep breaths. Hopper's hand found El's and he squeezed it gently, smiling with encouragement at his beautiful daughter.

As they walked further to the back of the house, El smiled when she saw Becky stood with Danny. She moved forward and touched her cousin's soft cheek. "Hi handsome," She said beaming at her little page boy. "Are you ready to go and be the star of the show?!"

Danny grinned, showing off two teeth taken by the tooth fairy and nodded his head of honey curls eagerly. "Yes Ellie." He said in a sweet voice, clutching onto his basket of rose petals.

Becky was beaming at El, "you look so beautiful sweetie." The two women hugged tightly before Becky left to go and sit down.

"Ready El?" Max asked her best friend in apprehension.

El looked at Hopper and then smiled at Max. "Yes. I'm ready." She said feeling dazed.

Max grinned, leaning forward to kiss El's cheek before turning her head to the string quartet and giving them the thumbs up, indicating that they could start.

El felt butterflies erupting in her stomach as the music changed from just beautiful background noise, to the main song. It was a beautiful rendition of  _'Every Breath You Take'._ The music immediately lifted El's smile and made her heart flutter with excitement.

El could hear the shuffle of people standing up and felt herself going white as she realised they were standing up for  _her_. Hopper sensing El's nerves put his arm around her waist, "You can do this kid. Just remember Mike is out there waiting for you."

These words resounded with El and she felt herself grinning. She looked at Hopper and gazed into his kind eyes, "thank you dad." She smiled with happiness as the groomsmen and bridesmaids started to leave and began their walk down the aisle.

Hopper's eyes were filled with tears once more as he turned to El, kissing her cheek softly. "I love you." He told her warmly.

El beamed and linked her arm gently with his, "I love you too dad."

* * *

 

Mike felt his whole body erupt into tingles as the cello and violin started to change into  _'Every Breath You Take'_ and the guests stood up, some giving him a glance and a smile, and others looking down the aisle, all wanting to catch a good glimpse of the bride.

Mike felt his hands start to shake with apprehension and excitement. Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, the wedding party started to come down the aisle.

People "awed" as Danny came around the corner and threw rose petals on the floor, giggling at his own actions and proud of his throwing skills. Mike smiled as he watched him, he really couldn't wait to have children with El.

After Danny came Max and Lucas, their arms linked and matching smiles of happiness on their faces. Mike grinned at them, wondering how long it would be before it wastheir  _own_ wedding they were attending.

Dustin and Holly came next and Mike couldn't help but grin with pride watching his little sister. She was growing up quickly,  _too_  quickly for Mike's liking and he wished he could be around to protect her more.

The next two out were Jen and Will, both beaming with excitement and looking like the perfect couple together. Mike smiled at them, thanking the heavens that Will had been able to find such happiness after everything he went through.

The final couple out was Jonathan and Nancy, both of them smiling happily as they took in the scene of the wedding. Nancy locked eyes with Mike who was grinning at her, and she winked at him, proud of her little brother.

The music got louder and more vibrant as Mike realised it was now time for El to walk down the aisle, to walk to  _him_. Mike took a few deep breaths and caught his mom's eye who smiled at him warmly, tears already down her cheeks before she turned her head to the aisle, waiting for the bride to arrive.

El looked at Hopper once more as they started to walk. She was incredibly lucky to have him, he was more than a dad, he was her protector and in times like this when she felt scared and exposed, she found herself clutching onto his arm like it were a security blanket.

But as they finally rounded the corner El found that her fear was replaced with a joyful smile as she took in the scene. The live music played softly, the guests were beaming at her, some whispering, "she looks stunning!"

Her eyes found certain people in the crowd like Tina, Joyce and Karen, she smiled at them brightly and was surprised to see that most of their eyes were already watering.

El looked up the aisle as she slowly walked with Hopper and gasped as she saw her future stood there.

Mike tried to face the front, that was what was meant to be done traditionally, but as he heard the gasps of the guests and heard his father saying, "Wow!" he couldn't help himself and had to turn around to see.

Mike's eyes widened and immediately he felt himself hit with the biggest emotion as tears ran down his cheeks. El looked more stunning, more beautiful and more  _happy_  then he had ever seen her before.

He found his mouth had dropped and he felt like time had stood still. He didn't take in the crowd or even Hopper's proud face, he only saw what was walking towards him. His whole life, his beautiful wife to be.

El looked like an angel and he could have slapped himself to understand how he had got her. Mike couldn't believe he had found his soul mate, as he looked into El's captivating eyes he was hit with memories of finding her in these woods, kissing her for the first time in the cafeteria, losing her, getting her back in the house next to them, making love to her for the first time in the cabin and proposing to her in his childhood home.

In those 353 days, he would have done anything to see her. And now, he saw  _every_ part of her. He saw the happiness on her face, he saw the slight nerves in her eyes, he felt like he could hear her heart beat in the same rhythm as his own. He felt like he could see El's soul.

Mike gave his astonishingly stunning bride the biggest smile he had ever formed. He felt the happiest he had ever felt in his entire life and knew that he would remember this moment  _forever._

Any nerves El had were diminished the moment Mike's deep amber eyes fell onto her own. She smiled with all the happiness and beauty that she felt. El felt herself walking faster to get to Mike, she wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

She felt Hopper steady her walk slightly and she concentrated on the beautiful eyes of Mike not before taking in his outfit. It was so funny to see Mike dressed so formally, but my goodness he looked the most handsome she had ever seen him.

El's gaze bored into Mike, she felt herself so drawn into him. In her mind she found everyone else had disappeared and it was just him waiting for her in the woods.

This was their moment, the moment they would be joined for life.

El found her eyes were becoming quite watery as the emotion of the scene caught up with her. Before she knew it, she was only a few feet away from Mike and she turned to Hopper smiling brightly with happiness.

He sighed happily as he took in the appearance of his daughter and gently kissed her cheek. Hopper gave a still shell-shocked Mike an amused wink before turning to the front row and taking his seat next to a blubbering Joyce.

El turned to Mike and took his waiting hand, she could feel him shaking and looked up at his face lovingly. "You look so handsome." She said tenderly.

Mike felt like his whole body had erupted into tingles the moment El took his waiting hand. He looked deep into her beautiful eyes with such longing, she was everything he had ever wanted. He held her hands tightly and responded to her compliment with a huge grin.

"You look…" He said starting to choke. "Absolutely phenomenal." In truth no word could describe how amazing El looked.

Now she was facing him, he allowed his eyes to travel up and down her perfect body. Her dress was incredible. The lace and the satin so classy and yet so alluring to him. Mike found his mouth dry as his eyes ran back up El's body and into her expressive hazel eyes. Mike felt a feeling of complete love as he took in the appearance of his stunning soul mate.

Just then the priest stepped forward and smiled at the couple and turned his attention to the guests, he greeted everyone to the wedding, but Mike was barely listening, too busy staring at El whilst she smiled back at him.

"I will now ask Mike and El to share the vows they have written for each other with their family and friends." The priest turned to Mike who felt his nerves coming back, he reached inside of his pocket for his vows and looked at El, hardly needing to look at the paper. He knew what he wanted to say to her no matter what.

Mike gazed into El's stunning eyes and held her hands gently as he said his vows, "El, even from the first time I ever saw you, there was something between us. If it was us just talking, working together or laughing. There have always been feelings between us because our souls call for one another." He took a breath, his voice feeling shaky as he looked into the stunning hazel orbs that were his home.

"I promise to love and care for you unconditionally and without hesitation. I will try in every way to be worthy of your love and trust. I vow to respect you, encourage you and laugh with you. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving."

"Today you choose to be my wife, I accept you as you are and I offer myself in return. I will stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life. On this day, I give you my heart, my promise, that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us, living, learning and loving forever. I love you El."

El was handed a tissue and her vows from Max as she felt tears run down her face from the beautiful words of her soon to be husband. She looked at Mike and couldn't understand how she had got so blessed to have him in her life.

"Thank you." El mouthed to Mike as she undid the paper and took a deep breath before beginning her vows and staring into her soulmate's beautiful eyes, which gave her all the confidence and reassurance, she would ever need.

"Mike, I don't know what I have done to deserve you. You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow you still manage to love me. You are my best friend and my one true love, and I am the luckiest girl in the world to be the one who gets to marry you."

El and Mike were both sniffling and dabbed at their tears before El continued after taking a deep breath.

"I promise to always be your best friend, laugh with you, cry with you and grow with you. I promise to always be your biggest fan and I promise to create a family with you and to support your dreams."

"When I met you, I learned what it was to dream. Your dreams are beautiful, and you let me be a part of them. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support no matter how stubborn I am!"

The bride and groom both chuckled and Mike grasped El's hand, smiling at her with such tender love.

"I will always love you and always have faith in your love for me. I will always be there for you, for the rest of our lives, no matter what life may bring. I will love you forever Mike."

Mike wiped at his tears and tightened his grip on El's hand, desperate to kiss her and affirm their marriage. He had never felt the way he did right now, he was loved so incredibly by El and the feeling was the most overwhelming and beautiful feeling in the world.

The priest turned to El and Mike once more with a warm smile, "who has the rings?" he said in a slight sing-song voice.

Will stepped forward and handed the rings to the priest. He handed El's white gold wedding band with diamonds encrusted in it to Mike, who held it as if it was the most important thing in the world.

El shakenly held out her hand, waiting for the moment Mike would put her wedding ring on, a symbol of her marriage that she knew she would never take off.

The priest turned to Mike and smiled, "Do you Michael Edward Wheeler take Jane Eleanor Hopper to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to support her, be faithful to her, cherish her and above all love her, until death do you part?"

Mike looked into El's eyes and found a large happy smile had crept upon his lips as he looked at his beautiful partner. "I promise." He said with confidence as he gently moved the ring onto El's finger where it would meet her engagement ring. He looked down at her finger for a moment and grinned like a fool in love.

The priest turned to the stunning bride, "Do you Jane Eleanor Hopper take Michael Edward Wheeler to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to support him, be faithful to him, cherish him and above all love him until death do you part?"

El had never known a word that would be easier to say then "I promise."

She beamed with joy and tenderly pushed Mike's white gold wedding ring onto his finger. Mike looked down at his hand and smiled tenderly, his hand felt somehow different and a warm glow in his heart made him realise that he felt complete.

Mike held tightly onto El's hand and found that neither of them were shaking anymore, they were both ready for the next big moment of the ceremony.

The priest beamed at the couple, "Then it is my great honour to pronounce you husband and wife. Mike, you may kiss your bride."

Mike didn't need to be told twice, as the guest all got up, cheering and clapping, he closed the small gap between him and El, moving his hands to her hair and kissing her full on the lips, and as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he gently lowered her into a romantic dipped kiss.

The clapping continued and after there was a few wolf whistles made from Max, Dustin and Steve, Mike gently brought El back up.

He embraced her and found himself smiling and laughing in relief and happiness. El held onto Mike tightly and moved her head to look into his eyes. "We're married!" She proclaimed happily.

Mike laughed again and kissed her lips gently, "I know." He said feeling blissfully happy. As the music heightened Mike took El's hand and walked down the aisle with her, smiling back at all the beaming faces in the crowd who were chucking confetti at them.

The day seemed to rush by in a flurry of happiness and wonder. There were many photographs, romantic ones in the woods and funny ones where the groomsmen lifted El and Mike up. They cut their wedding cake, feeding each other the delicious sponge in between eager kisses.

El threw her bouquet which was caught by Max. The whole party goaded Lucas who went bright red and smiled sheepishly at his girlfriend who gave him a playful smirk. Mike just chuckled to himself, already know that Lucas was saving for a ring.

The food was delicious and the speeches all hilarious and heart felt. Mike was blushing by the time Dustin, Will and Lucas were done. El was crying at Hopper and Mike's speeches but couldn't keep the content grin off her face, it was so beautiful that the groom couldn't stop kissing his bride all day.

A little while later as night fell, Hopper walked over to the microphone set up on the edge of the make shift dance floor and smiled at the guests who were watching him eagerly. "Ladies and gentlemen, please join in watching the bride and groom have their first dance as husband and wife."

The crowd of guests gathered near to the dance floor, all of them smiling and clapping as Mike held El's hand and led her to the floor feeling giddy and overwhelmingly happy.

The string quartet began to play the opening melody of  _'Stand By Me'_ into the open air of the fall night. The yard lit up by candles and glimmering fairy lights making it look magical and so beautiful.

Mike turned to face El smiling like no other. He put one hand on her hip and held her hand with the other, whilst she moved her other hand to his shoulder. There was coos from the crowd as Mike and El danced softly, swaying to the romantic and powerful music.

"I love you." Mike whispered to his stunning bride, his heart feeling incredibly full.

El looked up at her wonderful husband, her eyes ran over Mike's gorgeous face and landed onto his eyes. He was truly perfect, inside and out. "I love you too." She said tenderly to him as she moved her head against his chest as they danced softly around the floor.

Mike shut his eyes for a moment as he held El close, wishing he could bottle this memory forever. He honestly didn't think his life could get any better.

As the song was starting to finish, he dipped El and smiled at her beautiful face before kissing her tenderly. El could hear people clapping but it felt like the room had suddenly emptied and it was just her heart and Mike's heart.

The evening moved on, people becoming merrier as the alcohol was brought around. Mike and El couldn't stop touching or kissing, both high off their love for one another and riding on the blissful euphoria of the day.

The Dirty Dancing theme song began playing and El squealed pulling Mike and all her friends onto the dance floor in excitement. Mike laughed and cringed as he remembered their disastrous Latin dance lessons. El had of coursed been amazing, Mike…well not so much.

But he was too happy and too full of love to care about how he was dancing, he just had fun and let loose with his bride and best friends. When the climax of the song came up, he even tried to do the lift with El, both of them forgetting about her  _very_ heavy wedding dress as she knocked him down to the ground.

El landed on Mike and they both laughed loudly, grinning and kissing until Max shouted, "geez keep that for the honeymoon!"

Three hours later Mike walked through the front door of the cabin, sweating and panting as he determinedly carried El in her wedding dress over the threshold. She laughed at his exertion and how quickly he put her down when they go inside. They moved through to the bedroom hand in hand.

They were leaving for Paris in two days for their honeymoon, but in the meantime their parents rightly thought they might want some privacy and the newlyweds couldn't think of anywhere better than the cabin.

Joyce and Karen had definitely been there as everything was pristine, there was new bed sheets, rose petals, a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and plenty of food in the fridge.

Mike looked at his stunning wife, feeling giddy and ecstatic that he could even  _call_  her his wife now. "You are  _so_  beautiful." He said as his hands gently brushed up her arms.

El looked up at Mike and felt her heart start to pound in her chest "Today has been the best day of my life." She said softy to him.

Mike grinned in agreement, "It's been perfect."

El couldn't help but think to herself,  _and it's about to get even more perfect._

She needed Mike to leave the bedroom for a moment so quickly said to him, "Will you go get the champagne?"

Mike smiled at El, "It's in the kitchen. I'll go get it and some glasses." He said happily as he walked out of the room.

El took a deep breath for a moment before focusing on the zip and buttons of her dress and simultaneously undoing them in one go with her powers. She pulled the pins out of her hair and carefully took off the floral headband.

She stepped out of the dress and quickly went to the mirror to check her bridal lingerie was still looking good. El took off her shoes so she was just in her stockings. She bit her lip in excitement and went over to the bed, lying on it in what she hoped was a seductive pose.

Mike opened the champagne, flinching slightly when the cork almost hit him in the face and felt immediately thankful that El hadn't been there to see it. He retrieved two champagne flutes that had been placed next to the bottle and poured the bubbles carefully.

He smiled to himself as he made his way back to the room and almost dropped the glasses when he caught sight of El.

She was lying on the bed in the most stunning lingerie he had _ever_ seen. Mike felt his temperature rise to near boiling point as he shakenly put down the champagne flutes on the dresser, there would be time for champagne later.

Mike turned back to El and felt his heart almost pounding straight out of his chest. The look El was giving him made him want to jump on her.

Mike tried to clear his throat, and not taking his eyes off El, he chucked his shoes off and pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. He slowly moved over to the bed, still not breaking his gaze with El.

Mike nervously sat down and faced his new wife who had kneeled, so she was the same height as him when he sat.

He moved his shaking hand out to El's soft cheek and let his fingers gently caress her skin. "You take my breath away." Mike said in an intense whisper. He then leaned in and kissed her lips.

He felt a rush of love and electricity run through his body at her touch. His body felt starved when he was not with El, when their bodies reunited his heart melted.

Mike deepened the kiss as El began to unbutton his shirt. He ran his hands through El's long luscious hair as she ran her hands over his bare shoulders, making him shiver inside and out.

El opened her mouth in response to Mike's kiss and felt the heat and arousal build inside of her as her tongue danced with his and she moaned as she tasted his alluring scent.

El moved closer to her sensual husband and moved her fingers onto his hard chest, loving the feeling of his muscles under her touch. She let her hand drop slowly down his body as her need for him increased.

Mike took in a sharp breath as El's hand lowered further pushing into his boxers, he could feel his body's reaction to her touch and felt his eyes glaze over with want. He groaned at her soft touch and felt his heart pounding in his chest.

Mike moved his hands to the back of El's basque and found the clip, similar to one of her bras. He unclipped it and helped her out of the material before moving his hands over her breasts, cupping her gently and making her moan and whimper.

He pushed El gently down onto the mattress and started to kiss her body, feeling overcome with lust for her. El bit her lip in excitement and moved her hand into Mike's hair grabbing onto it slightly as he kissed her bare skin and sent tingles up and down her spine.

Once they were completely naked, Mike entwined his hands with El's and looked at her with a truth in his eyes, "I love you Mrs Wheeler. _Forever_."

El smiled softly, her eyes filled with love and passion. "I love  _you_ Mr Wheeler. Forever and  _always_." She said breathlessly.

They kissed passionately, feeling complete and whole as they made love. They had been together many times, their intimacy so unique and beautiful. And yet making love as husband and wife for the first time, truly felt like the first time. Every breath, every touch, every thrust and kiss felt memorable and special.

There was still so much to explore in their lives but as they made love, they knew that their path was forever entwined. They would go through life's up and downs together. Always together. And that was their greatest  _promise_.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! MIKE AND EL ARE MARRIED! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for all your support, comments and kudos of this story. One more chapter to go! 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought :-)


	45. The Life We Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El finally get the life that they deserve :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what can I even say?! I started this story in March on fanfiction.net, with no idea how long it would be or where I was going with it. Over 300,000 words later and it is completed. I hope you have been on a journey with this version of Mike and El and I truly hope I have given you moments to smile at, laugh at and probably cry at! 
> 
> I love you all and thank you for your continuous support. If you want to keep an eye out, that might be a good idea as I have the missing moments coming out soon and then I will be starting my new Mileven stories. 
> 
> But for now, please enjoy this final VERY LONG chapter of The Life You Deserve :-) 
> 
> P.S. Smut warning for the first section of the story.

The Life You Deserve

 

* * *

 

 

Chapter 45 – The Life We Deserve

 

_April 1995_

 

It was coming on 2am when Mike and El stumbled into their hotel room, giggling and tipsy as they crossed the plush carpeted floor on their way to the large bed.

It had been a fantastic day, one of the best in fact. Lucas and Max had got married on the beautiful San Diego shoreline after the shortest engagement in history. Lucas proposed to Max on Valentine's Day and two months later they were saying their vows, their feet bare in the white powdery sand.

The boys had teased Max about her urgency to get married, but she had simply said "what's the point in waiting?"

Mike was of course one of the three best men and El the maid of honour. It had been a packed day of celebrating and lots of drinking, hence the giddy and tipsy Mr and Mrs Wheeler.

At the wedding El and Mike had been happy to _finally_  meet Dustin's girlfriend Laura, who he had met at the hospital he worked at in Massachusetts as a Biomedical Engineer. She was a Resident and her wit, gentle smile and bright blue eyes had drawn Dustin in immediately.

El had smiled so brightly, watching her best friends with their partners, everyone had someone, and in some ways, it felt complete. But since her and Mike's own wedding in November, El felt as if the whole picture had expanded and now there were a few missing pieces of her jigsaw puzzle.

It had taken until Christmas for her to realise what those missing pieces were. The moment she had seen Mike picking up 11-month-old Jess, she  _knew_  what that ache in her heart was asking for and what she truly wanted. Mike had smiled over at her, his eyes bright and full of wonder, and El knew immediately that he felt the same.

They had been looking for a house in Indiana since the past summer, wanting to buy a family home and unable to keep up with the expense of living in San Francisco. El had been sad at the prospect of leaving California, but she felt as if it had served its purpose in her young adult life. She had truly known what it was to be independent in the golden state and couldn't wait to come back and visit. But now, El wanted a home. She wanted to set up her future in Indiana with Mike.

It hadn't been an easy transition moving from California to Indiana. Buying a house was stressful, expensive and confusing. But finally, they had found a beautiful 3-bedroom house in Denfield that was perfect. It offered the peace and quiet that they craved whilst being a ten-minute drive away from their families.

El had been able to transfer to the local hospital, but Mike had spent a few months applying for teaching positions before finally obtaining a post at the local high school. Things were starting to slot into place and so El and Mike decided that it was time to start their new adventure.

El had followed all of the rules of getting pregnant; coming off her pill, checking when she was ovulating, taking prenatal vitamins and being healthier with her diet. They had been trying for a baby since January and El felt frustrated that nothing was happening. Mike tried to keep her calm and explain that it was perfectly normal.

But it wasn't until El had spoken to one of the gynaecologists in work who explained that it could take up to 6 months for her body to return to normal after being on the pill and that putting stress on herself would make it more difficult, El finally accepted it.

The gynaecologist had smiled warmly at her and chuckled, "you just need to relax! It will happen when it's  _meant_  to happen."

So as Mike and El landed on the white sheets of the bed in the hotel room, all they could do was giggle as the soothing alcohol calmed them. Ovulation math, pregnancy and wanting a baby so badly had left El's mind, and all she could concentrate on was Mike.

"You're so fucking hot," Mike whispered against El's neck, his mouth sucking on her skin whilst she keened and wriggled against the sheets.

She closed her eyes for a moment, just letting Mike's touch take over her senses. The delicious weight of his body on top of her, his hands raking up and down her curves causing her chiffon bridesmaid dress to ride up, and his hot lips and tongue ravishing her skin.

"Mike," El gasped, her chest heaving as heat pooled low in her abdomen at every sensual touch his sinful mouth and talented hands made. "I need you."

Mike smiled against her neck and he pulled away, bunching up the dress and pushing it up El's body. She sat up slightly to help, moving her arms up straight as Mike discarded her of the gown and it fell delicately to the floor.

His dark eyes widened as he took in El's body, her panties the only thing covering her sun kissed skin. He swallowed slowly, his gaze on her breasts. "W-Why didn't I know that you were braless  _all day_?!" he whined making El giggle.

"Mike," She said flatly, giving him an amused grin. "There was a bra built into my bridesmaid dress…besides, what would you have done about it if you _did_  know?" she asked coyly, laying back down and leaning on her elbows so it pushed her upper body out slightly.

Mike smirked flirtatiously and pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders before crawling up El's body, his hands planted on the mattress either side of her face. He leaned his head down so that their foreheads were touching, and their hot breath mingled, their lips inches away from one another.

"I wouldn't have let us be out until 2am." He murmured against her lips, his lowered voice sending a shiver down El's spine. "You're just so beautiful, your body…it's stunning. I just can't help myself." He whispered before his lips brushed against El's and she moaned.

Her fingers knotted into Mike's hair and she pulled him down so that his shirt clad chest crushed against her breasts, making a shot of hot sensation rush through their bodies.

Their mouths moved together, their lips tingling with building desire and their tongues seeking each over out in sweeping strokes of passion. They captured each other's moans of lust as they pulled one another closer, El gasping as she felt Mike shift his hips, his erection pressing into her lower abdomen.

Her fingers made frantic work of the buttons on his white shirt whilst Mike left a trail of tantalising kisses and nibbles against El's collarbones. She pulled the tie from Mike's neck and then pushed his button down off, flinging it to the floor where it met with her dress.

El moaned as Mike's mouth moved down to her breasts giving them equal attention in a flurry of sensual kisses, licks and bites. " _Mike_ ," El keened, her head lolling on the pillow in ecstasy.

Her hands moved to his toned back, the heat in her own skin rising at how amazing his body felt under her finger tips. One of her hands moved over the expanse of his rib cage and then sloped down his strong torso.

Mike groaned, his mouth on her breast and the vibration causing El to gasp as her hand reached his hard bulge and she rubbed his erection through his black pants. Mike's hips thrusted frantically and needy into her palm whilst their hearts raced in unison.

El reached for Mike's zipper and button, clumsily undoing then, getting closer to what she  _really_ wanted. Mike joined in, his hands moving to his pants and boxers, shoving them down his hips and kicking them off his legs.

He looked up at El's body, the way she writhed against the sheets and how her swollen lower lip was pulled in between her teeth as she stared at him with animalistic hunger. He groaned in response, needing her like he needed air.

Mike's hands moved slowly up El's silken legs, his fingers clinching into her panties before he pulled them from her body, all the while staring into her hazel eyes with blown pupils filled with desire.

"You're so beautiful," Mike choked out in a hushed voice as his eyes raked over El's naked body.

She squirmed under his dark gaze, her eyes pleading. "P-please Mike, I  _need_ you."

Mike groaned and then his head was in between her thighs and El was panting and gasping, her fingers grabbing at his dark locks whilst he sucked, licked and nibbled at her, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

El moaned, her back arched and her eyes tightly closed as she felt everything Mike was doing to her. The heat in her lower abdomen was at boiling proportions, and when two of Mike's long fingers entered her, she was crying out in ecstasy. His name constantly on her lips as the tension built up, her body shook, and her walls fluttered and clamped down on his talented fingers.

El didn't get a chance to breath before Mike's mouth was on hers, hot and needy as their tongues danced furiously seeking dominance. Her hands ran down his bare back and she gripped his ass pulling him closer making them both moan in pleasure.

Mike kissed El more softly, light and loving kisses that decorated her lips and jaw line before his forehead was against hers and he was closing the distance and entering her. They both gasped at the undying passion that being  _one_  entity caused.

His hands moved up and down her curves as he thrusted his hips, El's own hips eager to join in and meeting his rhythm whilst they both panted and breathed heavily into each other's mouths.

"I love you," El whimpered into Mike's mouth as he grabbed her thighs and pulled her legs up higher.

Mike groaned as he began to pound into her, going deeper. "I love you too." He exhaled heavily, his chest warm against El's, brushing against her breasts in a delicious friction.

El's hands moved into Mike's hair again and she moaned, her body so relaxed and in utter euphoria from the flawlessness of Mike's body on hers. They fit perfectly, completely made for one another.

Any stress left El's body as she moved together with her husband, meeting every thrust, answering every groan with her own moan. Their breath mingled, their lips needy and loving on one another and their hands finally finding each other, entwining desperately as they brought each other to the edge. Gasping and crying out together as they reached the ultimate pleasure.

Their bodies shuddered together, adrenaline and endorphins rushing into their veins. But that night their bodies worked together to serve  _another_ purpose, to help create the future they wished for so desperately. Unsuspecting to them, their two entwined souls were going to make a new one; pure, clean and created with nothing but love.

* * *

 

_May 1995_

 

El was awoken from a vivid dream by Mike walking into their bedroom, a mug of coffee in his hand and a smile on his face. "Sorry for waking you babe, but I don't want you to be late for work." He said placing the cup on El's side table and sitting on the mattress next to her.

"Hmm," El said before yawning and stretching her arms. "How long did I sleep for?" she asked in a husky voice as she squinted her eyes at the small alarm clock.

Mike smiled at her lovingly and reached over to stroke her crazy bed hair. "For like ten hours. You must have needed it!" he chuckled.

El looked at him, her heart filling with love. He looked so damn good in his work clothes, but then again, he would look good in anything,  _or nothing…_

She coughed to clear her throat and rid herself of her dirty thoughts as she shuffled, sitting up against the head board and thanking Mike when he passed her the cup of coffee.

The swirling steam of roasted coffee beans hit her nostrils and she cringed slightly, dismissing her aversion to the early morning. El sipped at the coffee begrudgingly and smiled gratefully at Mike. "You're too good to me Mr Wheeler."

Mike laughed and scooted closer, "well what can I say? I love you Mrs Wheeler."

El put down her coffee cup and moved her now warm hand to Mike's sharp cheek bone, her stomach pooling with heat as her eyes devoured his handsome face. "How much time do we have before I  _really_ need to get ready for work?" she whispered, her desire filled eyes locking on the dark amber ones that made her swoon and melt all at once.

Mike slowly smirked, his eyes getting darker and hungrier as they flickered down to her lips. "I'd say a good ten minutes…" He exhaled in a low voice that made a shiver run down El's spine.

"More than enough time." El said breathlessly before lunging forward for Mike, her arms tightening around his neck as she pulled his body down with hers.

His chest crushed against hers and she jolted slightly, not realising how sore and hard her breasts felt.

"Everything okay?" Mike panted as he began to pepper her neck with delicious gasp inducing kisses.

"Y-yes," El swallowed heavily before flipping them over and straddling Mike's lap. She grinned down at him, her hands clutching at his button-down shirt whilst she rolled her hips against his crotch causing them both to moan loudly. "Much better." El concluded before leaning down eagerly and capturing Mike's mouth.

It was another three days before El started to question her odd symptoms. She was still feeling pretty tired and having naps on her lunch break in work to get her through the rest of the shift. Her breasts were still sore and when she thought it might be to do with her period, it was then that she realised she was late by 7 days. But remembering her own pregnancy scare when she was a teenager, El didn't want to jump to conclusions.

It was another four days before things started to make sense. El had been up a lot in the night, needing to pee so much that she wondered if she should cut down on her water intake. Mike had let her have a lie in whilst he prepared her a beautiful breakfast of Eggos, syrup and mixed fruit.

He snuck into the bedroom, smiling when he saw she was still sleeping, her mouth open slightly with a bit of drool on the pillow and her hair crazy and free. He grinned to himself thinking she looked ridiculously cute.

Mike placed the tray holding the plate laden with Eggos onto the bedside table and sat down by El's hips, leaning forward to gently shake her shoulder. "El? Come on babe, have some breakfast." He whispered with a smile. "I've made you Eggos." He added with a smirk knowing that this would be enough to coax her.

Sure enough, the moment the word Eggos was heard El's hazel eyes snapped open and she blinked, looking at Mike with a grin and rubbing her cheek against the pillow. "Morning," she said in a sleepy voice.

Mike chucked, leaning forward to move the stray curls off her face. "Morning babe." He said softly before crawling up the bed to sit against his own pillow, whilst El yawned, rubbed at her eyes and met him at the head board. Her eyes went to the tray and she grinned like a child, eagerly pulling it onto her lap.

"Mmm, you're the best." El said happily as she cut up a piece of Eggo with her fork and plopped it into her mouth.

"I know," Mike teased, watching her for a moment, his eyes softening with how much he loved his wife. She carried on eating slowly, clearing her throat and then grabbing her glass of water.

"You okay?" He asked her in amusement. El had an odd look on her face and it was strange to see her eating so carefully, like every mouthful was difficult.

"Yeah," she told him with a small smile which Mike wasn't sure if he believed or not, but he decided there was no point in raising the issue if she didn't want to talk about it.

Mike put his arm around El and decided to discuss their evening plans."So I know we're going to Hopper and Joyce's for dinner tonight, but I was wondering if we could pop in on my parents. Holly wants – "

Mike didn't get to the end of his sentence as El shoved the tray to the side, rushed out of bed and bolted for their ensuite.

"El?!" Mike asked in concern, getting off the bed and hurrying to the bathroom where he could hear the sound of her gagging.

He pushed open the bathroom door to find with surprise that she was on all fours in front of the toilet and puking up the Eggos she had just eaten. Mike began to panic,  _shit did I cook them wrong?! What kind of dumbass screws up Eggos?!_

He kneeled down next to El, pulling her hair back whilst she panted, a sheen of sweat on her forehead as she emptied her stomach.

"Babe what's wrong? Did I screw up the Eggos? I'm so sorry." Mike said in a panic, his eyes wide as he watched El with worry.

Her eyes were closed, and she slowly shook her head. "N-no. Wasn't you." She mumbled. Mike watched her waiting for more of an explanation, but all he got was, "can you get me some water please?"

Mike scrambled to his feet and fetched her glass of water, condensation on the glass from the cold drink as he passed it to El and helped her lean back enough to drink some. She swirled the water around her mouth and then spat it into the toilet bowl.

El leaned back against the wall, her white face starting to gain more colour. "Sorry," she gasped shaking her head.

Mike flushed the toilet and then sat in front of her. "Why are you sorry? You can't help it if you're sick." He said giving her an understanding smile as he reached for her hand.

El stared at their entwined fingers for a while and then slowly looked up at him, something dancing in her eyes, something Mike had never seen before. "I think…I think it's more than being sick." She whispered, her eyes boring into his.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked quietly, his heart beat picking up its pace with anticipation as he wondered what she meant.

"Well," El began taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I'm always tired, I've been nauseous, I've now been sick, my boobs are  _so_ sore and…and my period is over a week late."

Mike gulped, not wanting to smile or get too excited in case this was a false alarm, or not what El was actually getting at.

"I think I might be pregnant Mike." El said softly, her eyes a bundle of nerves, hope and fear.

"Do you want to do a test?" Mike asked breathlessly, his heart now pounding and his eyes permanently glued open.

As soon as they had started trying for a baby El kept pregnancy tests in the house, and whilst she had done a few over the months, this moment felt  _different_. From the symptoms that she mentioned, logic told Mike she was pregnant. But it didn't always work like that. Sometimes there was always another explanation for certain symptoms.

"Y-yeah, yeah let's take one." El said numbly, nodding her head frantically.

Mike hauled himself off the tiled bathroom floor and reached for El's hands, bringing her up carefully in case she was dizzy or needed to be sick again, but now that her stomach was empty she didn't seem as nauseous.

Mike sat on the edge of the bath tub, his fingers anxiously drumming against the porcelain and his knee bouncing whilst El peed on the stick, set it aside and washed her hands. She came to join him, their thighs touching as they stared nervously at the stick over on the counter.

It was the longest 3 minutes of Mike's entire life. He tried to pass the time by teasing El about the first time they had done this, when they were awkward teenagers. And whilst the rendition of the story made El laugh, he knew she was just as distracted as him. Both of their eyes were set on the counter until Mike's watch beeped and he gulped apprehensively.

They remained seated, both frozen with fear and hope. Finally Mike's loud beating heart distracted him and he glanced at his wife, "do you want to? O-Or should I?" He asked breathlessly, his eyes still wide and anxious.

El turned to look up at him and bit her lower lip nervously. "C-Can you?" she said not explaining any further, but not needing to either. Mike nodded, trying to pretend that he was calm instead of a rack of shuddering nerves.

He pushed himself off the bathtub and walked slowly over to the cabinet. It was crazy how this little stick had the power to change his and El's lives forever. It had the power to give them what they were dreaming of and it also had the power to disappoint them.

As Mike closed in on the counter he took a deep breath and looked back at El over his shoulder, smiling in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. He wanted her to know that even if it was negative, it didn't mean anything was wrong and they would keep trying.

Mike's hand clamped around the end of the stick and he pulled it closer. It was one of those expensive ones that was meant to be 99.9 percent accurate and would boldly state "pregnant" or "not pregnant".

His dark eyes took in the words and he blinked. Mike's pupils widened as he blinked again and tried to comprehend what the bold letters were telling him, and what they  _meant_.

"What does it say?" El asked sheepishly, with a tinge of impatience in her soft voice.

Mike turned to her, he didn't know what his face must have looked like, but she gasped, taking in the pallid tinge to his already pale skin, the way his eyes were bulging and sparkling and how his mouth was gaped open in surprise.

Mike walked over to El, keeping his eyes on her, the stick held tightly in his hands. He dropped to his knees in front of her and led the stick into her waiting shaky palms. She gasped as she looked down at the letters.

"El," Mike choked, his dark eyes shimmering with wetness. "We're going to have a baby."

El slowly looked up from the stick and up to Mike's face. Her eyes were bright with tears that had already fallen down her flushed cheeks and her chest was heavy with emotions.

Suddenly she sobbed, and they were embracing in a tight hug. El crying and smiling in happiness and Mike chuckling and shuddering in amazement. One sentence raced through their minds as they kissed and cried together.

_We're having a baby!_

* * *

 

_June 1995_

 

Whilst wanting a baby had been everything that El had been dreaming of, she hadn't put a lot of thought into the pregnancy side of things. It didn't take her long to realise that being pregnant could be kind of hard,  _really_  hard.

"Where's this glow I've heard so much about?" El gasped into the toilet bowl, whilst Mike held her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back sympathetically with the other.

"I don't think that's until later babe. You're only 8 weeks…" He said calmly.

Everything about the pregnancy had been unconventional so far. Instead of seeing an OBGYN at the hospital where El worked, she had to contact Dr Owens instead because of the risk that the labour might have on her powers.

He had agreed that she couldn't have the baby at a hospital in case something was to happen, and he had suggested that she have the baby at his private medical centre in Indianapolis. He had a confidant called Stephanie who was a Midwife, and after briefly explaining El's story, she agreed to be the main professional in El's pregnancy care and would deliver her baby in January.

After meeting with Stephanie, or Steph as she preferred, Mike and El felt immediately at ease. The old woman was kind, patient and supportive. She told the married couple lots of usual information about pregnancy and told El that her due date was the 10th January and that she was already 8 weeks pregnant as they worked it out from the first day of her last period.

"Just think El, another four weeks and we get to see the baby again." Mike said with a grin as he continued to rub his wife's back as she hurled her dinner into the toilet.

El sighed and wiped at her sweating brow, "yeah, another four weeks of throwing up every time I smell anything that's too strong, or the endless times I need to get up to pee, or the sleepless nights, or the food aversions.  _Great_." She mumbled before spitting a bit of sick into the toilet.

Mike exhaled deeply, "I wish I could do this for you El. I feel like it's my fault…"

"It  _is_ your fault." El huffed but she turned to Mike and smiled gently so he knew she was only teasing him.

When she had finished being sick, he helped her sit up against the wall and passed her a can of diet coke which was the only drink she could stomach right now and a packet of animal crackers.

"Thanks baby," El sighed as she nibbled at a cracker and watched Mike flush the toilet and wash his hands. He turned back to her and smiled warmly whilst drying his hands.

"Of course. I'm here for whatever you need El." He said happily before walking over and joining her against the tiled wall.

"So," El began taking a sip of her diet coke. "What have I got to look forward to this week and next week?" she asked sarcastically but playfully.

Mike smiled excitedly, always eager to share the knowledge he had been gaining from reading the pregnancy books. Every night he would read something to El in bed and they would both learn something new about this crazy journey they were on.

"Okay so this week the baby is starting to look less like an alien and more like a human. It's going to start making spontaneous movements – "

"Will I feel it?" El asked curiously as she chewed on her cracker.

"Um no. Not yet, just because it's so tiny you see. It's like the size of a raspberry this week."

"Really?" El gasped, her hand instinctively going to her stomach which felt hard. She rubbed it gently and smiled. "Last week it was only a blueberry." She added fondly.

Mike chuckled, "I know right? It's growing fast and its heart is beating 150-170 times a minute which is like mind blowing when you think about it…" He said with a bright grin whilst his mouth ran on full speed Nerd. "Next week the baby will start developing muscles and it's head will become more proportionate to its body. Oh and you may be able to hear its heart beat on a doppler machine from next week onwards!"

El listened to Mike, taking in his words with awe as she absentmindedly rubbed at her stomach, amazed by all the developing that their little one was doing. It was times like this that all of the worst symptoms felt worth it.

"And what about me?" El asked, looking up at her husband with a soft smile. "What's my body doing?"

Mike looked at El and his eager smile faltered slightly, and he coughed uncomfortably. "Well um, it's kind of the same stuff you've been going through. Fatigue, frequent urination, sore boobs, nausea, with or without vomiting and um maybe heartburn and constipation too…"

"Oh joy…" El said rolling her eyes as she shook her head.

"And potentially mood swings too…"

"You don't say!" El gasped melodramatically making her and Mike chuckle softly.

Mike went quiet and watched El as she continued to stroke her stomach, a small smile lifted her lips and her eyes softened. "But it's worth it, it's all worth it…"

That feeling stuck with El all the way through the next four weeks, even when she was a mess at work because the smell of bleach made her wretch, or when she could no longer stomach Eggos or when she struggled to button up her cutest pair of jeans.

It was all worth it when she lay down on the bed, Mike holding her hand whilst Steph put cold gel on her stomach and moved around the hand-held device, causing a black and white image to appear on the ultrasound machine.

Mike and El both gasped in unison. They had seen the baby at 6 weeks to confirm the pregnancy, but it had been so small that you could hardly make anything out. But now…the baby had a profile. Everything was obvious, its head, its back and its little limbs.

El laughed, tears running down her face as the baby moved its tiny little hand as if waving to them. The sound of its strong heart beat filled the room making El smile brightly. Mike's hand gripped hers and she turned to look at her husband, his eyes watery and so full of love that it was blindingly beautiful.

They both looked back at the screen, watching their baby's tiny movements whilst Steph explained that thankfully everything looked healthy and that the baby had a strong heartbeat.

When Steph left the room to give them some privacy, El beamed at the image that was now frozen on the screen and placed her hand on her stomach where she knew their baby was moving, Mike's palm covered over the back of her hand.

He dipped his head down and El smiled happily as Mike's warm lips kissed her small rounding bump.

"You just keep growing nice and strong baby, mommy and daddy love you so much." He whispered to their little one, causing El's heart to leap with excitement and for her eyes to fill with content tears.

* * *

 

_July 1995_

 

"You're  _pregnant_?!" Karen screeched making El and Mike chuckle, nodding their heads to confirm whilst big grins played on their lips.

"Holy shit!" Max squealed in excitement.

It was a beautiful summers day and knowing that the whole party, including Dustin's girlfriend Laura, and Nancy and Jonathan were back for the week, they decided to announce the happy news at the Wheeler's cook out.

Hopper dropped the burger he was holding in shock, a big wide smile breaking on his face whilst Joyce squealed like Karen and the two women rushed to Mike and El who had been holding hands and facing the guests before being engulfed in hugs.

The party were all shouting in excitement, Ted was grinning, Nancy beaming as she held onto Jess, Jonathan moving in to hug El and Holly jumping up and down in delight.

El smiled and laughed as her family and friends all embraced her, their eyes going down to her developing bump that was mainly hidden in her blue floral summer dress.

"Geez I just thought you'd had a few more Eggos than usual..." Dustin teased, causing El to snort in amusement and for Mike to rib his best friend in the stomach.

Hopper was able to finally make his way over to Mike and El and he embraced them both in a hug, his large arms bringing them both closer whilst they all chuckled.

"Wheeler I bet you never dreamed that the Chief of Police would be the grandpa to your child!"

Mike laughed and grinned at Hopper, "yeah you can say that again!"

"Hey what's stranger Mike," Lucas piped up grinning whilst the others were distracted. "Being married to a super hero or having Hopper be the grandpa of your kid?!"

"Hmmm," Mike pretending to think about it, tapping his chin. "Definitely Hopper being the grandpa to my kid…" He teased making the others laugh and for El to roll her eyes and snuggle into his side.

Mike wrapped one arm around her shoulders and moved his other hand to her stomach, his flat palm gently rubbing the hard bump. He sighed, looking around at his family and friends, holding his wife and his baby and feeling the happiest he had ever felt.

Later that night Max pulled El away from the group, dragging her through the Wheeler house until they ended up in Mike's old bedroom. El sat down on the bed and frowned watching Max nervously close the door before sitting down next to her on the mattress.

"Max what's wrong?" El immediately asked, feeling suddenly anxious.

Max held El's hand and took a deep breath. "Okay, so I was going to wait to tell you…because it's so soon and everything, but…"

"Oh my god, you're pregnant, aren't you?" El interrupted with excitement, her giddy smile only increasing when Max chuckled and grinned slowly.

Her blue eyes met El's hazel eyes and she nodded. "I only had it confirmed yesterday. I'm 10 weeks, but I want to wait until the next scan to tell everyone." Max gushed breathlessly.

El was beaming and she squealed hugging her best friend, "I can't believe this! We're pregnant  _together_! I'm only 4 weeks ahead of you." El gasped in amazement as she pulled away to look at Max.

"I know!" Max chuckled, shaking her head in wonder. "It was a bit of a surprise, me and Lucas weren't planning on having a baby this early into our marriage." Max admitted sheepishly.

"But are you happy?" El asked softly, a warm smile on her lips.

Max grinned and nodded, "yeah really happy. Lucas is too."

El exhaled feeling content and pleased beyond measure. She gripped her best friend's hand and giggled, "we're going to be _moms_."

"God help our children…" Max said flatly before they both burst out laughing, high off their wonderful news.

* * *

 

_August 1995_

 

"I think the baby has your nose," Mike commented as he looked down at the baby scan whilst El held his other hand and they walked towards their car having just finished their appointment with Steph. "Which is  _definitely_  a good thing."

El snorted and smiled up at Mike as she led him towards the car, "there's nothing  _wrong_ with your nose Mike."

Mike smirked looking at her, "try telling our future children who _have_  my nose that..." He teased before unlocking the car and opening the door for El.

She thanked him and with a little difficulty got into the passenger seat, buckling herself in whilst Mike got in the driver's side. He looked down at the scan one more time, a warm smile on his face. "And you're  _sure_  you don't want to find out the gender?" he asked in a slightly pleading voice that made El smile.

"All we should care about is the fact that the baby is growing well and is healthy." She told him calmly, having had this conversation about the baby's gender a hundred times. Today would have been the day they could have found out on the scan, but El wanted a surprise.

"Okay," Mike sighed carefully putting the photo back in its holder and tucking it into El's purse. He started the car and they began their journey from Indianapolis to Denfield. "So how do you want to decorate the nursery then if we don't know the gender?" He asked curiously, keeping his eyes on the road.

El had been thinking about the nursery for a while already and had a few ideas. "Well I wanted to ask Will if he would do some sketches for us on the walls. I was thinking knights, princesses and wizards."

Mike chuckled and glanced at her for a moment, "so kind of D&D themed?"

El grinned and nodded, her hand on her protruding bump. "Kind of. Is that okay?"

"You're asking a Paladin and the biggest Nerd in town if it's okay to decorate the nursery in a D&D theme?!" Mike teased, a smirk on his lips.

El giggled and then put on a serious expression. " _No_ …I'm asking a Paladin and the biggest Nerd in the  _world_  if it's okay to decorate the nursery in a D&D theme."

Mike laughed, the warmth and brightness of it sending a flurry of butterflies to El's stomach. She beamed at him, so in love that she just wanted to burst into tears. Or maybe that was the hormones?

"Well the biggest Nerd in the world thinks it's a great idea." Mike concluded with a soft grin, his eyes sparkling as he glanced at El and caught her eye for a moment before returning his full attention to the road.

Now that El had entered her second trimester of pregnancy, things were getting a little easier. She was no longer being sick, although she did continue to have a sensitive nose which got her out of most of the household chores.

She had most of her energy back, enough at least to go swimming with Mike, which she was told was very good in pregnancy.

El had started to have a strange butterfly feeling in her stomach for a few weeks now but was unable to distinguish it as proper movements from the baby. It wasn't until the third week of August when El would know for sure that it even  _was_  the baby.

She was lying down on her side in the bed, a pregnancy pillow between her legs taking the pressure off her widening pelvis.

Mike was lying on his stomach, The Hobbit in front of him, one hand turning the page now and again and his other hand rested on the bump whilst El listened to his soothing tone and drew soft circles over the back of his hand.

Everything was calm and peaceful until El and Mike gasped in unison when there was a hard kick, Mike's hand flinching away from the bump and El sitting up immediately in shock.

They stared at each other through wide eyes, "was that...?" Mike whispered in awe.

All El could do was nod, so stunned and amazed to say anything else. She slowly eased herself back down on the bed and took Mike's hand, placing it where she could feel the movement.

"Carry on reading," El whispered to Mike, a smile etched on her face.

He grinned and nodded, his soothing story teller voice coming back before the baby once again kicked against his hand. This time Mike didn't take his hand away, he laughed affectionately instead and leaned down to kiss the spot of movement.

El beamed as she watched Mike, leaning forward to stroke his hair and embracing the odd sensation of the baby moving within her womb.

"Do you like daddy reading?" Mike said to bump gently, his voice full of warmth. "I'll keep reading to you baby and maybe when you finally get here you'll recognise the stories."

He stroked El's tummy and kissed it gently, his head turning up to meet El's gaze where she was smiling at him with so much love and affection.

"I love you." Mike whispered to his overwhelmed wife.

"I love you too," El choked, happy tears clinging to her lower lashes, causing Mike to lean up and kiss them away gently.

Once the baby had started kicking, it seemed that they didn't want to stop. El would be in work, taking temperatures or writing up notes when she would gasp at a sharp thud of a foot or an elbow. She couldn't stop smiling though, it all made her love the baby even more.

The best kicks were when El was in the bath with Mike, her back against his chest and his hands on her bump whilst he nuzzled her shoulder and kissed her neck.

The baby would kick and Mike and El would beam with pride, laughing when it would kick the rubber bath thermometer off El's stomach.

"I think our little one is going to be a track star like their mommy." Mike said with a chuckle as he placed a kiss to El's jaw and she snuggled into his chest, feeling content and surrounded by love.

It wasn't all good times though, as the months went on and the reality of having a baby hit, Mike woke up to the sound of El whimpering in her sleep.

"El wake up," Mike said softly, his brow creased in concern as he gently shook his wife who was sweating and trembling. She gasped sitting up and clutching at her bump before sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked breathlessly, shaking with panic as he checked El over.

"T-The lab. T-They came for our b-baby." El cried, her hands clutching to the bump as if desperate to keep the baby safe. "A-And then they s-shot you dead and electrocuted my b-brain!"

Mike exhaled a heavy breath and reached for El, she clung onto him, her arms wrapping tightly around his torso whilst she sobbed into his bare chest. He stroked her hair and rocked her gently.

"El it's okay. I  _promise_ they're gone. It was just a nightmare after what happened to your mama. I promise this won't happen to you, you're safe. You're  _safe_." Mike whispered urgently, gently shushing her tremors and gasps, as his chest became damp from her anguished tears.

El grabbed onto Mike's upper arms and leaned back enough to look at his face, needing his comfort. His heart felt like it was being crushed when he saw how truly broken and scared she looked.

"Promise me the baby will be safe Mike _. P-Promise_  me." El begged, her eyes red and sorrowful.

Mike's palms cupped her wet cheeks and he leaned his forehead against her sweating one. He stared deeply into her eyes, wanting her to see the seriousness in his dark amber orbs. She looked at him, beseeching and desperate for his strength to calm her.

"I  _promise_. I won't let  _anything_  happen to you or our baby." Mike said solemnly, his eyes so meaningful that El exhaled a shaky breath of relief and nodded her head slightly in his hands, as she accepted his words.

"I love you, you're safe." Mike whispered, kissing the tear tracks on her cheeks before capturing her mouth.

El kissed him back, needy and frantic. Her hands clutching to his hair and bring him closer, his head tilting to deepen the kiss before bringing El back down to the bed, showing her with actions rather than words that she was always save in his arms and _always_  loved.

* * *

 

_October 1995_

 

El and Mike started antenatal classes when she turned 6 months pregnant, Mike wanting to be a supportive birth partner and soaking up all of the knowledge like a sponge.

She tried to pretend that she didn't see his face pale when the instructor demonstrated the baby coming down into the pelvis and then moving into position. El knew the logistics of childbirth, she was a nurse after all. But when it was the concept of your  _own_  body pushing out a full-grown baby…well it was quite daunting.

El tried to take comfort in the words the instructor said, things like "this is what your body is  _made_  for, it knows what it's doing" making her feel respect and trust in her own body.

El enjoyed the classes on how to change a baby's diapers, understanding feeding cues and support on breastfeeding. Mike wrote notes, ever the eager student and took part in everything. El smiled at him, her heart pounding with adoration for her amazing husband who was soon going to be a perfect daddy to their very lucky baby.

The antenatal classes got more entertaining when Max and Lucas joined them for a session on labour. They were up visiting his parents and El insisted that they should come along seeing as Max was already 5 months pregnant.

The two best friends sat next to each other, their husbands sat behind them with their legs either side of their wives, holding their hands and practising the breathing techniques that the instructor was teaching them.

"Breathe…breathe…breathe…" Lucas said calmly.

"Stop telling me to fucking _breathe_! I'm _obviously_  breathing. I'd be dead if I wasn't." Max snapped at her husband making El and Mike snort.

Lucas heaved an annoyed sigh and turned to Mike with a deadpan look. "Want to switch pregnant wives?"

Mike laughed and shook his head, "no thanks. I don't think I could cope with the spawn of  _Maxine_ …"

"Want to make it to your child's birth _Wheeler_?" Max glared at Mike. "I swear to God I'll sit on you if I hear another snarky comment."

Mike chuckled, his arms wrapping around El's growing bump as he propped his chin on his wife's shoulder. He smirked at the red head, "sorry Max…so um, how are those pregnancy hormones treating you?"

Max huffed whilst Mike laughed, unable to stop himself from teasing her. "Right I'm sorry El, I know he's your husband and all that, but I  _will_ squish him to death with this baby bump."

El grinned and lay her head back against Mike's strong chest. "Can you not Max? I do kind of love him and want more babies with him."

"Really?" Mike asked softly, a pleased grin lifting his lips.

" _Really_?!" Max asked in bewilderment. "You want to do this  _again_?!"

El chuckled at her best friend's reaction but turned her head slightly to look up at Mike and meet his warm gaze. It made her heart tingly and made the baby move in her womb. "Definitely. You're going to be an amazing daddy, how could I  _not_  want more babies with you?"

Mike beamed with pride and stuck his tongue out childishly at Max who rolled her eyes but allowed Lucas to carry on with the breathing exercise.

El sighed happily whilst Mike pressed a loving kiss to her cheek. "You're going to be the best mommy in the  _whole_  world." He whispered against her skin making her smile widely.

The party were all reunited later in the month at Steve and Robin's wedding which took place in a small chapel in Hawkins. It was a lovely day, filled with laughter and tales of how the couple met in Scoops Ahoy where they worked in the summer of 1985.

El and Max whined about missing out on the free alcohol that Steve's father paid for, but Lucas and Dustin teased that they would drink enough for both girls.

Mike didn't drink, being one of the designated drivers and wanting to keep his eye on his pregnant wife and pregnant best friend. He watched El all night, a love-struck glow in his dark eyes as he observed her talking to their friends, a glass of orange juice in her hand, her hand rubbing gently at her quickly growing bump and a laugh on her beautiful lips. She was perfection and she was carrying  _their_ baby. It seemed like a dream.

* * *

 

_December 1995_

 

In early December Will came over to Mike and El's house to decorate their nursery just how the couple had hoped.

El sat in the rocking chair, her hands on her bump and talked avidly with Jen whilst the boys laughed and joked, Mike doing the main painting whilst Will focused on the design.

"So how did he propose?" El asked eagerly, her eyes sparkling with happiness for her step brother whilst she looked at Jen's sparkly ring.

Jen beamed with happiness, "well he took me to this small lagoon that we discovered in Mirkwood when we were sixteen and I thought he was painting as usual, but when he turned the canvas to me, it said 'marry me?' And then he got down on one knee and pulled out this beauty." She sighed contently, looking at her ring with awe.

Will looked over at the girls and smirked when El burst out crying. "You okay over there sis?" he teased.

El sniffled and wiped at her tears whilst Mike glanced at her, giving her a loving smile. "Y-Yeah, it's just these  _damn_  hormones." She huffed before chuckling slightly at the stupidity of her body's reaction to things of late.

A week ago she had been trying to open a jar of sauce in the kitchen, only to burst out crying because she couldn't do it. Mike quickly took it out of her hands, opening it easily and giving her a soothing hug, his hands rubbing at her back.

And then yesterday Mike had cooed that she looked so cute when she waddled, and she almost bit his head off. Which of course then turned into sobs of tears for being mean to him and another embrace of comfort and understanding from her husband.

By the time Christmas day came El was feeling more like herself. Smiling as Karen took a photo of her and Max, both of them holding their bumps in front of the Christmas tree.

El had on a maternity red sweater which read  _'Bumps First Christmas'_ and Max had on a black shirt with gold writing over her large bump that said  _'Santa I can explain…'_

El was 38 weeks pregnant, two weeks away from her due date whilst Max was 34 weeks pregnant. Both of the girls sympathising with each other over their third trimester symptoms.

When Dustin awed over Max's bump and went to touch it, she slapped his hand away and glared at him. "If any of you touch my stomach without my permission I will  _break_  your arm." She warned looking around at the party who didn't know whether to snigger or be scared.

"El let me touch _her_  bump!" Dustin said offended, crossing his arms and sitting back in his chair next to an amused looking Laura who happily leaned her head on Dustin's broad shoulder.

Max sighed, "that's because El's a ray of sunshine and I am  _not_."

El laughed, "trust me, I don't  _feel_  like a ray of sunshine." She adjusted her position in her chair for the fifth time as they all sat around the D&D table.

"Are you okay babe? Can I get you a pillow? Do you want to sit on my knee?" Mike asked in a rush, he ignored the sniggers from the boys at his wild eyes. As they got closer to the due date Mike seemed to be more on edge, as if worried the baby would be coming at any second.

El smiled at him and shook her head, "Mike I'm 38 weeks pregnant, I'd  _kill_ you if I sat on your knee right now. Have you seen this bump?!" She teased indicating to her now huge stomach.

Mike chuckled and turned in his chair towards her, so he could lean down and kiss her sweater clad stomach. "Yes, I see this bump and I love it. You look so cute." He said looking back up at El and kissing her nose.

"Eurgh," Max shuddered holding onto her bump. "You two are sickly sweet." She said shaking her head and making the others laugh.

Mike ignored Max and looked at El, "do you need anything?"

"I'll take the pillow please.  _Oh_  and some ice chips!"

Mike chuckled and grabbed the pillow, tucking it carefully behind her back before heading upstairs to get the ice that she enjoyed chewing on.

"How can you  _do_  that?" Will asked cringing as El bit into the ice like it was an apple.

"I love it," El shrugged like it was perfectly normal as she sucked on the frozen water.

"Those good old cravings," Dustin chuckled before turning to his other pregnant friend. "Hey Max, you still loving cheese?"

Max looked at him like he was dumb, " _hell_ yeah! In fact, stalker, me and the baby require some cheese please."

Lucas rolled his eyes in amusement and trudged up the stairs to get his pregnant wife whatever she was craving. Max was smiling five minutes later, munching on sliced cheese and watching the D&D campaign rather than joining in.

"Hey, have you realised this will be the last time we all hang out before the babies get here?" Jen gasped as she looked around at the group with a warm smile on her face.

Max sighed, "and I should hope so too. I can't wait to get this little shit out." She huffed before stroking her bump affectionately.

"Aw it can't be  _that_  bad Mad Max," Dustin teased giving his friend a grin whilst she rolled her eyes.

"Hmm not that bad? Let's consider the exhaustion, the walking like a fucking penguin, the fact I can't see my feet let alone anything else down there, the constipation, the back aches and don't even get me  _started_ on the leaking boobs!"

"Amen!" El shouted before nibbling on her ice and making Mike snort with amusement.

He watched his wife and smiled to himself, it was crazy to think that this time last year he was holding Jess and wondering what it would feel like to be a dad. And now? He was less than a month away from finding out…

* * *

 

_January 5_ _th_ _1996_

 

Mike was struggling to sleep, it was 1am and the drapes were illuminated from the heavy snow falling outside. It was the worst snow storm they had had in years, Mike and El's cars completely blanketed in the ice crystals and cloud like substance.

He frowned hoping it would let out by El's due date which was in five day's time. At the mention of his wife and baby, Mike turned to look at El, smiling softly to himself as he watched her sleeping soundly and clutching to her pregnancy pillow which she said was her saviour in these last few months. Mike tried not to feel jealous of a stupid pillow, but it was definitely getting more cuddles then he was right now.

Mike turned on his side so he was facing El fully, he watched her sleeping for a while, tucking a loose curl behind her ear and pressing a gently kiss to her forehead before he tried to get back to sleep.

It was coming on 3am when he heard her whimpering and shuffling around under the covers. Mike's eyes opened tiredly, and he blinked a few times before he could see in the darkness of the room. "You okay babe?" he whispered in case she was still asleep.

"Yeah," El sighed, her voice heavy with sleep. "Just trying to get comfy, I've got a bad back."

Mike's brow furrowed for a moment as he watched her toss and turn. "Do you want me to give you a back massage?" he asked softly.

El huffed as she tried to get comfy, but she gave him a weak smile and nodded her head. Mike scrambled closer to her and moved his hands to her back, trying to get rid of the knots in her muscles caused by the strain of carrying their full-term baby.

"Is that better?" Mike whispered as he carefully moved his fingers against her soft skin.

"Yes, that's helped thank you." El said sleepily, the gentle movements of Mike's hands relaxing her so much that she was ready to sleep again.

Mike kissed the back of her neck and snuggled up to her, his hand on her bump. "Try and get some sleep babe." He said quietly as he closed his own eyes.

El didn't respond but her slow and calm breathing told him she had fallen asleep again. Mike drifted off soon after, having a flurry of short dreams, imagining meeting the baby, doing stupid things like dropping it or decorating the entire nursery bright pink but it turned out to be a boy who despised pink.

Mike jolted awake, not really sure why at first but when he felt El's stomach tighten under his palm he knew the reason. He sat up quickly and turned to his wife who was gripping her bump and inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, her eyes closed.

"El?" Mike asked, his heart in his throat. "A-Are you in labour?"

El's eyelids fluttered open and she turned to Mike, a mixture of fear and nerves in her beautiful hazel eyes. "I-I think so. I've been having contractions." She finally admitted.

Mike looked between El and the bump repeatedly, and when the news finally processed in his brain, he launched himself off the bed. "R-Right. It's okay, it's gonna be okay. I'm going to ring Steph, y-yeah I'll ring Steph and – "

"Mike?" El asked, taking a moment to breathe deeply.

"Y-Yeah?" Mike asked, his throat dry and his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Breathe Mike." El said whilst she demonstrated by breathing through her own contraction and Mike joined her, having to admit that it did steady his nerves enough to try and think rationally.

"Okay," Mike exhaled feeling calmer. "H-How long are the contractions and how often?" His knowledge from the pregnancy books slowly seeping back into his brain.

"I've been counting and they're like e-every five minutes and lasting about thirty seconds." El said as calmly as she could.

"Right okay. You stay here, sleep if you can. I'll go and ring Steph and then I'll be right back, okay?" He asked his wife softly, cringing internally because he didn't want to leave her, even to go downstairs and ring the Midwife.

"Y-Yes, that's fine." El said nodding her head as her legs curled and she tucked herself into a fetal position under the covers.

Mike pretended to be cool and composed, but the moment he was out of the bedroom he raced down the stairs, almost sliding across the polished wooden floor as he rushed to the kitchen phone.

He grabbed Steph's number that had been taped to the fridge and quickly punched the digits into the phone, praying that she would answer despite the early morning.

"Hello?" answered a slightly croaky voice.

Mike breathed a sigh of relief, "Steph it's Mike. El…s-she thinks,  _we_  think she's in labour."

There was a bit of shuffling and then the fluttering noise of paper, "right okay, how far apart are the contractions?"

"T-They're every five minutes and lasting t-thirty seconds." Mike stammered as his nerves started to build back up.

"Okay that's good." Steph said with a sigh. "We've still got a little bit of time then. I would have said this should be the right time to make your way to the medical centre Mike, but have you seen the weather?"

Mike nodded even though she couldn't see him. His teeth chattering from adrenaline pumping through his veins. "Y-Yeah. Our cars are snowed under and the roads, they're pretty shit."

"Right okay," Steph said, pausing to think it all through. "Well I'll come to your house then. My Jeep will probably getting through this snow, but I might have to park a bit away from your house. I can hopefully get there in say two hours? Are you going to be okay?"

Mike exhaled a shaky breath, "I think so." He said starting to panic about what would happen if Steph didn't get there in time.

She clearly sensed his alarm because her next words came out supportively. "It's okay Mike, if she is a quick labourer she can do this and so can  _you_. I know you've been to all of the classes okay? Make sure to have plenty of warm towels, get her in the bath as well, that'll help with the contractions. And maybe call your mom or El's stepmom for some assistance okay? Until I get there."

Mike nodded once more, his chest calming slightly as he realised he hadn't thought about his mom or Joyce. They'd know a lot more than _him_  seeing as they had both experienced labour themselves more than once.

"Y-Yeah that's um, a good idea. But get here as soon as you can Steph,  _please_."

"I'm putting on my snow boots as we speak. I'll get there as soon as I can Mike."

Mike ended the call and took a few steadying breaths, it was going to be okay, it had to be. He picked up the phone ready to call his mom when he realised there was no dial tone. Mike frowned, putting the phone back down and picking it up again, but still there was no dial.

His dark eyes went to the heavy snow he could see through the kitchen and he groaned. "Are you fucking  _kidding_  me?!" Annoyance and frustration filling his chest as he realised that the phone lines had gone down because of the snow storm. He slammed the phone back on the wall and paced the kitchen.

Mike huffed to himself, trying to calm himself down and remember that he had his pregnant and labouring wife upstairs who  _needed_  him. Yes, he couldn't call his mom or Joyce to come and help, but Steph was on her way and he would be damned if he didn't get El through these next few hours. She was having their baby and there was  _no way_  he could let her do this on her own.

Mike's jaw tightened with determination as he walked with purpose to the laundry room, taking the fluffy towels and placing them on the heaters. He exhaled deeply and then headed back upstairs, planting what he hoped was a relaxed expression on his face.

He snuck back into the bedroom and was relieved to see that El was back to sleep. He snuggled up to her, rubbing her stomach and counting to himself when he felt a contraction.

This went on for another hour until El felt too uncomfortable to sleep, she moaned and writhed slightly on the bed, her eyes fluttering awake.

"Hey baby," Mike said softly, rubbing her back whilst she came out of her exhausted spell.

"Have you called Steph?" El asked before wincing slightly from a contraction.

"Yes, she's um, she's on her way. The snow is slowing her down, but she'll be here." Mike said in a determined voice that made El nod her head slowly.

"Do you want to have a bath? Steph said it can help with the contractions." Mike offered, hoping to distract her from the obvious pain she was experiencing.

"Yes," El sighed rubbing at her stomach and rolling onto her back briefly. "That sounds good."

Mike quickly went into their ensuite, running the water and sitting on the edge of the tub making sure it was the perfect temperature for her. When it was drawn and ready to go, Mike rushed back to El, helping her carefully out of bed.

They paused on their way to the bathroom whilst El had another contraction. They seemed to be a lot closer now, around three minutes in between each one. Mike tried to hide his panic and placed a smile on his face, helping El to get undressed and making sure she didn't stumble as she got into the warm water.

El sighed in relief as she soaked in the water whilst Mike knelt down beside the tub and watched her every move anxiously.

"This is much better," She sighed, laying her head back against the rim of the porcelain tub and closing her eyes as she tried to relax.

Mike let El stay in the tub for as long as she wanted, topping up the water now again to keep it warm for her whilst she moaned through the contractions and Mike's chest tightened as he realised they were getting ever closer. He looked down at his watch and frowned, it was now two hours since he had spoken to Steph. He prayed she'd get here soon.

After a while El's breathing became heavier and she turned to Mike, her cheeks a little paler. "I think I should get out now." She said swallowing nervously.

Mike grabbed a few of the towels out of the cabinet and helped El out, drying off her body whilst she leaned her hands against the counter top and breathed in and out deeply.

"You're doing amazing El," Mike couldn't help but whisper in awe as he watched her take control of her contractions. She gave him a feeble smile but didn't say anything.

Mike was helping her into a nightie when they both gasped as a rush of water spilled down El's legs and hit Mike's bare feet, he quickly hid his shock and looked down at El who was gasping, her eyes wide.

"M-My waters…" She choked. Her eyes met Mike's and he wanted to take the fear out of her beautiful features. "A-And Steph isn't h-here yet." El sobbed.

"Hey," Mike whispered softly, his hands palming El's cheeks. "Baby it's okay. It's…it's a good thing that your waters have gone right? It means we're a step closer to meeting our baby. You can  _do_ this El. I won't leave you alone, I  _promise_."

"But I  _need_ Steph here," El trembled, her lower lip quivering.

"And she's getting here as soon as she can El. But I promise, I'm here and I'm going to help, whatever you need, whatever happens, you've got me." Mike said the words with purpose, truly meaning them as his heart beat quickened at the reality that he may have to help her deliver their baby into the world.

Things moved even quicker after El's waters had broken, Mike flittered around her, rubbing her back, wiping at her sweating forehead with a cold flannel and talking to her encouragingly. She was so strong, and Mike was captivated by her courage.

El leaned against the mattress, rocking her hips side to side and groaning into the duvet cover. She shouted out in pain and the lights in the house all seemed to flicker. Mike gulped from his position rubbing her back, noticing that watery blood was trickling down her legs whilst she continued to make noises, her groans getting lower and longer.

Mike tried to ignore the fact that his heart was in his throat and that his eyes were so wide that it was painful. "Um…El? Do you mind if I? Can I um…l-look?" He asked sheepishly, not sure if he really  _wanted_  to look but knowing he needed to at this point.

El couldn't speak, she was in too much pain and focusing on her breathing, but she nodded her head quickly and Mike who was slightly trembling slid down on the floor by her legs.

There was a lot of watery blood on the floor and Mike gulped, realising that the instructor wasn't lying when she said labour was  _messy_. Mike clenched his fists for a moment, trying to remind himself to be brave.

He hesitantly pulled up El's nightie slightly and looked, his eyes widening in shock at what he saw.  _Holy shit that's the beginning of the baby's fucking head!_

"Mike," El moaned, whimpering and rocking her hips to try and ease the pressure she was feeling.

Mike tried to hold back his stunned tears and he gasped, "y-you're doing so well El. The baby is almost here." He was shaking and wanted to sob at the amazement of this moment, but all he could focus on was getting those damn towels and helping his incredible wife.

Within thirty seconds he was back, kneeling down with the towels and talking to El with encouragement. His heart  _pounding_  as she groaned, louder and more longer moans that brought her closer to getting the baby out.

The lights were flickering again, one of the bulbs in the bathroom bursting, but Mike tried not to focus on that.

She was panting now, her chest heaving and her legs shaking. "You can do this El, you're so close." Mike called, tears streaming down his cheeks as he helped El's body, guiding with trembling hands as their child started to come into the world.

El screamed, the sound cutting through Mike's heart like a knife, but then  _everything_ changed. His whole world turned on its axis as their baby was out, screaming their little lungs off in the towel that a stunned Mike held it in…held  _her_ in.

His mouth was gaped open in shock, but he managed to wrap the towels around her, his fatherly instinct to keep her warm and safe taking over.

"El," Mike gasped, lifting their baby through her legs and up so that a sobbing and shocked El could pick her up, which she did immediately. Bringing the small crying bundle immediately to her heaving chest.

Mike shakenly stood, his sobs wracking from his chest now as he smiled with pride and intense love and cried all at the same time. "Y-You did it. I love you  _so_  much El. You brought our d-daughter into the world." He gasped, his eyes on his wife.

El's red eyes turned to Mike in shock, "d-daughter?" she gasped, her voice dry and sore.

Mike smiled and nodded happily, "yes  _daughter_."

El gasped and sobbed, kissing their little girl's messy black hair and holding her tighter to her chest whilst the baby stopped crying, her eyes searching for her mother.

There was a loud knock at the front door and Mike groaned in relief, "thank god!" He shouted, running out of the bedroom, his heart staying behind with his wife and  _daughter_.

Mike was back within a minute, a panicked Steph hot on his heels before she paused in the door and breathed with relief looking at the new parents with a smile of pride. "You both did it!"

Mike couldn't help but let his floodgates break. He had been so scared, so terrified about what would happen, but El had  _done_  it.

Steph got to work, getting Mike to cut the spongy cord and then checking their little girl and El over.

When Steph was checking El over and helping her deliver the placenta, Mike was finally handed their daughter. She was a little cleaner and wrapped in a new clean towel. He marvelled at the little person that he and El had created, she had dark hair like him, but she looked like El so much already, her cute little nose, her lips with a sweet cupid's bow and the shape of her eyes. She was  _perfect_.

Mike's was besotted, a love so strong hitting him as he realised that he would do  _anything_  for this little girl. He would die for her, kill for her, do anything to make her happy. He loved her unconditionally.

"Hi," Mike whispered to her as she stared up at him. His finger brushed over her tiny hand and her fist clamped tightly onto his finger making Mike smile through tears.

"I'm your daddy. I'm the guy who was reading The Hobbit to you and talking about Star Wars theories a-and _trying_  to sing. I'm sorry if it was annoying…but I just wanted you to know I was there. That I will _always_  be there for you. I…I love you." He choked out, not taking his eyes off their perfect daughter.

El was finally helped into bed by Steph, clean, exhausted and happy beyond measure. Mike carefully put their baby girl into El's waiting arms and she beamed at their little bundle of love. El's eyes greedily taking in everything about their daughter whilst Mike crawled into the bed beside her and put a protective arm around El, kissing her temple.

She glowed with happiness as she stared down at their baby girl, everything about her made El feel amazed at what her and Mike's love had created. She smiled warmly as she remembered asking Joyce about love when she was fourteen. Her words now rang in El's mind.

_"Unconditional love is the love that parents should have for their children. It means that no matter what, they will try and protect their children and love them. It's something sweetie that most people don't understand until they have their own child."_

El understood it now. She understood that there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her child. She would keep her safe, make sure she had a happy life and love her unconditionally  _forever_.

She felt like her heart was expanding, a new section had just been created for her daughter. "Hi baby." She said shaking from the adrenaline that was still rushing around her.

She didn't pay attention to Steph who was cleaning up, she only had eyes for her precious daughter. El slowly reached her finger out to her daughter and brushed her soft cheek. She cried in love and relief and turned to Mike, feeling still in shock. "We did it." She said, her voice cracking with the emotions that were soaring through her.

Mike shook his head and stroked El's hair. "No,  _you_  did it. I am so proud of you." He said choked. He gently moved his hand over to his daughter, terrified of hurting her and treating her like porcelain. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her soft forehead.

The new parents gazed at their daughter, wanting to memorise everything about her. Dark amber eyes and hazel eyes dancing across the sweet baby's features.

Steph had finished cleaning up and was now zipping up one of her bags. She beamed as she watched El and Mike before saying, "does the little beauty have a name yet?"

The new parents looked up at Steph before turning to each other and smiling. Mike wanted to laugh because El had their baby names chosen since she was a teenager.

"Yes," he said smiling before his warm gaze returned to his daughter who was making the cutest little noses as she snuggled into her blanket. "Her name is Ivy."

"Ivy Jane Wheeler." El sighed happily as she moved closer to Ivy and kissed her little button nose.

El looked up at Mike to find he was looking back at her, love, admiration and utter contentment written all over his face. He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, his gratitude resonating in the warm touch. El sighed against his mouth, feeling like one of the beautiful pieces of their life jigsaw board had just slotted perfectly into place.

* * *

 

_January 1996 – January 1997_

 

Mike and El had one day at home with Ivy, getting to know her, kissing and cuddling her, changing a ridiculous amount of diapers and marvelling at how easily she took to breastfeeding.

Mike chuckled and beamed with pride when El changed their wriggly little girl into a white onesie which had a black printed image of Yoda and read  _'Yoda Best Daddy'._

Through the night of January 5th, the telephone lines were fixed, and Mike immediately called around their family and friends to give them the great news. He didn't know what stunned them all more, that El had laboured without pain relief or that Mike had helped to deliver Ivy.

The next day everyone swarmed on the house, except for a very disappointed Max and Lucas who couldn't fly out because of Max being so close to her own due date.

El relaxed, exhausted but so happy whilst her family and friends flittered in and out of the house, all of them cuddling Ivy and swooning over her.

Becky cooed over how much Ivy looked like El and carefully placed the baby into Danny's waiting arms. Her six-year-old cousin smiled down at the baby but soon grew bored when he realised that she didn't do much but eat, sleep and poop.

The first month flew by in a flurry of sleepless nights, breastfeeding struggles, tears of joy and tears of exhaustion. But El and Mike had _never_  been happier.

One night El awoke, confused for a moment when she realised that Mike wasn't in bed next to her. She crept the small distance to Ivy's nursery and leaned against the door frame, smiling tiredly as she watched Mike cradling their daughter.

He was on the rocking chair and she was against his chest, slowly falling asleep whilst he sang  _'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'_ to her.

The image of Mike with their daughter, an image El had dreamt about for years brought tears to her eyes as she looked at her soulmate and the love they had created together.

Max gave birth on the 11th February to baby Ryan and El waited impatiently for her best friend and Lucas to travel up to Hawkins with their new born, everyone so excited to see them.

Max and El hugged, both of them immediately swooning over each other's baby, carefully swapping them over whilst Lucas and Mike embraced happily. Both of them basking in the joy of being new dads.

They took photos of Ryan and Ivy together, both of them on Ivy's playmate, their little eyes wide with curiosity, having no idea that their parents were melting over the cuteness of their children.

Things weren't always plain sailing, El would sometimes cry, clutching onto Ivy and feeling so scared that someone would try and take her away. Mike was always there to ease her worries, to kiss her, hold her and assure her that they were safe, and he would never let anything happen to his girls.

El was rocking Ivy to sleep having just fed her and singing  _'You Are My Sunshine'_ when her daughter looked up at her, their eyes connecting before Ivy smiled for the first time. El's heart ached with love and she beamed down at her little girl, thrilled that she had caught her first smile.

Mike caught her first laugh. But definitely _not_  in the nicest of circumstances. He had just changed her diaper and was peppering kisses on her soft cheeks when she had a poo explosion, Mike gasping in horror as he got it all over his hands.

Ivy seemed to think this was hilarious and started to laugh, surprising Mike and El who was folding freshly washed baby grows. They both burst out laughing too, the sweet and high-pitched giggles of their daughter filling their hearts with adoration as they listened to the most wonderful noise in the world.

Those moments that Ivy laughed were needed, especially when she was red cheeked and screaming because of her teeth coming through. Those nights were the hardest, Mike and El both rocking her and trying to soothe her through the pain. She breastfed a lot through that and El winced but dealt with the discomfort for her daughter. She would do  _anything_ for her.

Ivy was generally a really good baby, good enough to make Nancy broody, and before they all knew it, she was announcing to the family that she was pregnant again. Everyone was thrilled, loving there being children in the family.

Everyone loved Ivy, Hopper being one of the baby girl's favourites as she always smiled and giggled as he did ridiculous things to incite the sweet noises and reactions from her. He had already taken her to the station, showing her off to Flo and the other officers proudly.

Holly started to baby sit now and again so that Mike and El could go out on dates and have a bit of time as a married couple instead of parents. It wasn't easy though, the first time El was away from Ivy she was itching to get home and make sure the precious baby was okay.

But anytime they rushed home from the restaurant or the movies, it was to find that Ivy was sound asleep and content.

El started to relax and would look forward to her dates with Mike, giggling and feeling like a teenager when they got some free time at home and rushed up to their bedroom.

When Ivy turned six months old, Mike came home one day from work, picking up his giggling and gurgling baby, kissing her cheeks and cuddling her.

She smiled at him, her eyes now having turned dark amber like his. "Da-da!" she exclaimed to Mike's and El's surprise.

El was so proud of their daughter's developments and eagerly added them to her baby book, loving that she could record all the wonderful things Ivy did.

And whilst she was jealous that Mike got the first word, three weeks later when El was picking up Ivy out of her crib after her nap, the sweet baby girl smiled up at her and happily exclaimed "mu-ma!"

El's heart had melted on the spot and she scooped up Ivy, sitting her on her hip whilst she kissed her giggling daughter's nose. "That's right baby, I'm your momma." She said sighing happily.

By seven months Ivy started to crawl and Mike immediately baby proofed the house, much to Dustin's annoyance. He would always get stuck between baby gates when he visited and had to shout for help.

El eventually went back to work, handing Ivy over to Karen and then crying in her car on the way to the hospital at the separation from her daughter. It didn't take long for El to realise that going back to work was actually a good thing. She wasn't  _mommy_ in work, she was _El_  or Nurse Wheeler and she was able to focus on things that weren't poop, how many baby wipes she had left or whether there was sick on the back of her clothes.

Just shy of Ivy's first birthday she learnt how to walk. Mike was playing with her, holding onto her little hands, before he knelt down next to her and said, "walk to momma Ivy!"

Ivy turned to El who was knelt not too far away with her arms outstretched. "Come on baby," she encouraged smiling at her sweet girl.

Ivy giggled and then slowly toddled over to her. El scooped her up and flung her in the air in excitement whilst Ivy squealed happily. Mike joined them, hugging both of his girls to his chest, his face beaming with pride and love.

When Will and Jen got married a month later, Mike stood at the top of the aisle next to his nervous best friend but all he could do was grin with pure happiness as El walked down the aisle in a red bridesmaid dress looking so stunning whilst holding Ivy's hand. His daughter was in a little white dress with a red sash around the middle, looking so beautiful. Mike didn't understand how he had got so lucky as he watched his whole world walking down the aisle together.

Ivy's first birthday was a fun child filled party at Mike and El's house. Ivy toddled around the living room with Ryan, both of them gnawing on soft toys to ease their incoming teeth.

El went into the kitchen to have a moment alone, tears rushing down her cheeks until Mike appeared and engulfed her into his warm arms whilst she sobbed into his chest.

"She's growing up too fast." El whimpered into Mike's button-down shirt as he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"I know baby. But the important thing is that she  _is_  growing, she's getting a wonderful life and already making memories." He said softly, his warmth instantly making El feel better.

"Thank you," El sighed happily, leaning up and kissing Mike's lips tenderly. They kissed for a moment, their embrace pushing them closer as they enjoyed this private moment.

"For what?" Mike finally whispered, his forehead against El's.

"For Ivy. Without you, I wouldn't have her." El said simply.

Mike chuckled and smirked, "well I  _did_ enjoy making her…"

"Shut up!" El snorted, playfully shoving Mike whilst he laughed. "You know what I mean." She added more softly, looking up at her amazing husband.

He sighed contently and nodded, "I do know what you mean. I'm just so grateful for _you_. You gave me Ivy, you give me  _everything_  El."

"I love you Mr Wheeler." El grinned pressing a lingering kiss to Mike's soft lips. When she went to pull away, he chased her lips for a moment pressing his mouth to hers, a gentle and intoxicating pressure.

"I love you too Mrs Wheeler." Mike whispered against El's mouth.

* * *

 

_31_ _st_ _December 1998_

 

Mike couldn't believe that Ivy would be turning  _three_  in just a number of days. The past few years had been the best of his life, learning to be a husband and learning how to be a dad.

Ivy was asleep against his chest, her arms sprawled over Mike's shoulders as El leaned up to kiss their daughter's dark curly locks before he retreated upstairs with their little girl, putting her to bed and kissing her forehead. Ryan was already in the travel cot in her room and was flat out, sleeping like a star fish and making Mike chuckle as he left the room.

"How are those two going to sleep through the fireworks?" Dustin chuckled, his arm around Laura whilst hers was wrapped around his waist.

"Oh, trust me, Ryan will be out like a light." Max said sipping at her wine.

"Trust me he is." Mike grinned before adding, "and once Ivy's asleep, she _asleep_. Like her mommy." He teased winking at El who rolled her eyes but smiled happily when Mike pulled her to his chest, his arms wrapping around her thin waist.

"We best get going though, we've only just got the girls down." Will said to his friends, indicating to where Jen was placing six-month-old Grace into the double buggy to sleep next to her twin sister Lily.

"Those two are so cute," El beamed looking over at her sweet nieces.

"They are a  _handful_ ," Will chuckled, but his eyes softened as he took in his wife and twin girls. "But I wouldn't be without them for the world."

"God look how sappy we've all got." Max grinned, leaning her head on Lucas's shoulder before he put his arm around her.

"Who do you reckon will be the next one to have a baby?" Lucas teased looking around at his friends whilst he sipped at his beer.

"Well not Nancy and Jonathan, they said no more after Emily." Mike said chuckling, remembering his sister covered in baby sick from her youngest and crayons from her oldest.

"Dustin and Laura?" Max prompted teasingly, smiling over at the cosy couple.

Laura laughed, "hopefully not just yet. I would like to get the wedding out of the way first seeing as I've bought my dress." She said happily, her engagement ring sparkling on her finger.

Dustin had proposed to her whilst they were on vacation in the Caribbean and they would be returning there to get married, the whole party all excited for the vacation as well as the wedding in three short months.

"Well it's got to be Mike and El then," Max said simply turning to her friends with a gleeful smile.

"Uh oh, not yet." El said shaking her head. "Potty training was traumatic enough."

Mike grinned and nodded in agreement, kissing El's cheek. "I'm just happy with my girls right now…"

But fate had a funny way of twisting words, and that night, after the count down into the new year, a giggling Mike and El fumbled into their bedroom trying to be quiet and failing miserably, Max and Lucas down the hall way in the guest room.

Mike grabbed El, lifting her thighs which she then wrapped around his hips as they collapsed onto the bed together, moaning and gasping as they made love into the night, feeling giddy and _so_  in love.

Max turned to Lucas as they got into the guest bed and smirked, "see I  _told_  you they'd be the next to have another baby…"

* * *

 

9 months later…

_23_ _rd_ _September 1999_

 

"Come on baby, you can do this. You're doing so well." Mike said fiercely, holding El's hand as she panted and pushed, her face straining in pain as she tried to bring their son into the world.

This labouring experience was  _definitely_  different to the first one. After managing with a home birth and seeing the way she had smashed light bulbs in the house, El decided on another home birth, but this time with an inflatable pool, and with Mike  _and_ Steph by her side.

It was the middle of the day when El's waters had gone, so Joyce and Hopper had picked up Ivy, the little girl being kissed by her parents before she was taken for a day out and then a fun sleepover at her grandparents.

Mike and El had been surprised when they found out they were expecting another baby, Max had joked and laughed at them though, stating she called it.

The pregnancy was completely different to her pregnancy with Ivy. El wasn't as sick this time around and her bump even seemed to grow in a different shape to Ivy's bump.

When it came to finding out the gender, El and Mike opted to know this time, hoping it would give Ivy some time to get used to having a brother or sister.

And when she sat on her daddy's knee at Dr Owen's medical centre and Steph announced, "congratulations! You're having a boy!" Ivy had been less than impressed, pouting and mumbling, "I wanted a moo moo cow."

They had tried to explain to Ivy that she was going to have a little brother, buying her a baby doll and explaining that mommy was also going to have a baby to take care of. Ivy had ditched the doll, more interested in playing with her Star Wars figurines much to Mike's delight.

And now they had arrived at the day when their baby boy would join their crazy little family. El wondered what he would be like, would he be just like his daddy? Or have some of El's features too?

Ivy was an interesting mix, she looked just like El, if El was to dye her hair black and have dark amber eyes. El loved looking at those beautiful eyes on her daughter, knowing that she had fallen in love with those same eyes over 16 years ago.

"You can do this El! You're so close to seeing him!" Mike shouted in excitement as El squeezed his hand and screamed as the burning sensation took place and then suddenly  _he_  was here.

Steph scooped him out of the water and put him straight onto El's trembling chest whilst she rubbed at his back with the towels to warm him up.

He cried and squealed and Mike and El gasped and sobbed with love for their little boy. They had both been scared that they wouldn't have enough love to go around, but as El looked down at her perfect little boy, she felt her heart squeeze and then expand, forming a home just for this precious baby.

Once El and the baby were out of the water, she was tucked up in bed, her son nursing contently, his little fist around El's finger whilst Mike gaped in awe at their baby boy and gently stroked his dark hair.

El chuckled, "I think we have a mini Mike on our hands here." She cooed with love and adoration, taking in her baby boy's features which were identical to the love of her life.

Mike grinned and leaned down to kiss their son's nose. "Poor little guy has my nose." He murmured, his eyes full of wonder as he stared at their boy.

El gently stroked their baby boy's nose and smiled to herself happily, "I think his nose is perfect.  _He's_  perfect…just like his daddy."

Mike beamed and leaned in to kiss El softly, his love and admiration for her overflowing into their embrace. He would never be able to get over the wonder of his incredible wife having the strength to bring their family into the world.

"So," Mike started, looking down at their sweet baby boy. "Is it gonna be James Michael Wheeler then?" he teased, remembering how El had informed him of the baby names she picked as they cuddled in the back of his first car, crazy in love seventeen-year olds.

El nodded, glowing with happiness and love. Her hazel eyes firmly planted on their son, "yes, James Michael Wheeler."

James met his first important visitor the next morning; his  _sister_.

El sat down on the couch, Ivy in her lap whilst Mike gently knelt down in front of his girls and placed James into Ivy's waiting arms.

"Now support his head like this baby," El said quietly, exhausted from the first night with their new born as she demonstrated to Ivy how to hold James correctly. He was in a little green onesie which said,  _'I love mommy like a hobbit loves 2_ _nd_ _breakfast'._

Joyce and Hopper stayed by the door, beaming with pride at the small family and watching the children interact for the first time. Joyce took a couple of photos, wanting them to have this moment forever.

"Do you like him Ivy?" Mike asked kindly, smiling at his little girl whilst she held her brother.

Ivy stared down at James and then shook her head quickly. "Too little." She concluded making the others all chuckle. "I want Ryan, when will he be here?" Ivy moaned looking at her daddy and pouting.

Mike rolled his eyes in amusement, "Ryan is coming over tomorrow baby, with Uncle Lucas and Aunty Max."

Not long after, Ivy wanted to be dismissed to go play in the back yard, Hopper keeping an eye on her whilst Joyce went about making El and Mike a hot drink whilst they curled up on the couch snuggling and stared at James with awe.

"He's so soft," El whispered, smiling gently as she stroked his little cheek.

"He's beautiful." Mike concluded, leaning down and placing a tender kiss to his son's forehead.

Time would fly by as it often does, and El would once again be crying when James turned one. Not understanding how her mini Mike was growing so quickly.

There would be funny times like when Hopper was changing James and he peed all over him, Mike didn't let him forget it for weeks until the same thing happened to him too.

James was clingier then Ivy had been, needing El constantly whilst he teethed but rewarding them with the sweetest smiles and laughs that melted both El and Mike's hearts.

Ivy would grow more attached to him, calling him  _her_  baby and insisting on helping with dressing him and feeding him in his high chair.

El felt constantly tired running after her babies but loving every moment and living for those lazy weekends when she would snuggle up in bed with her perfect little family, Mike and El separated by two dark haired children, their limbs sprawled out over their amused parents. It was one of those times when El just wished she could freeze time.

But fate would have just  _one_ more surprise for Mike and El to come…

* * *

 

_June 2003_

 

"Only  _your_ dad would have a joint 60th birthday party  _and_  retirement party." Mike chuckled as he held onto seven-year-old Ivy's hand whilst she tried to twirl in her party dress to make it sway in the warm summer breeze.

"Excuse me, do you not remember  _us_  having a joint eighteenth birthday party?" El teased, her left hand entwined with Mike's and her right hand clamped around four-year-old James's little hand securely, whilst he tried to pull away.

Mike laughed, "how can I forget? It was in the same building we're heading to now." He joked looking up at the community centre which really hadn't changed in all of the years.

They walked into the community centre, the music already blaring, and the excited squeals of children could be heard as they chased the spotlights around the dance floor.

The moment they walked into the warm room, Ivy let go off Mike's hand and raced off to where Ryan was chasing a globe light with his little brother Zach.

" _And_ she's off…" Mike sighed, watching his only daughter giggling with Ryan. "Is it normal for me to already feel protective?" he teased to El who laughed softly.

"I guess not. Me and Max already have a bet on that Ivy and Ryan will date at some point." El said wisely, leaning down to kiss James's locks and letting her eager little boy run off to join his cousins Lily and Grace, Jess and Emily, Dustin's son Sam and Steve's son Tyler.

"Ah there you are," came the booming but friendly voice of the retired chief as he sidled over to Mike and El, hugging them both and kissing his daughter's cheek.

"Sorry we're a little late dad," El sighed. "James was refusing to get dressed into  _anything_. He was running around naked and then Ivy got her party dress all dirty playing in the mud, so I had to find  _another_  dress…"

Hopper chuckled and put his arm around El silencing her ramblings. "It's okay El. I know what's it's like. Kids eh?" He teased giving his daughter a playful wink.

El gave him her own playful smirk in return. "Well, how about we throw another one into the mix?"

Hopper frowned, not understanding her for a moment until his eyes slid down to her stomach and he gasped. "Are you pregnant?!" he whispered in excitement, his eyes back on El's.

Mike and El both grinned, putting their arms around each other as they nodded in unison. "But no one else knows yet." El said quickly. "We just thought we'd tell you as one of your birthday presents."

Hopper smiled at them both, his eyes happy and bright. "Well it's definitely the best birthday present I've ever had. I can't wait to meet my seventh grandchild!"

_And in six months Hopper would meet his seventh grandchild. A beautiful little boy named Benjamin Edward Wheeler who would have honey locks and dark starry eyes, a perfect little combination of his parents and siblings. Mike and El will be besotted by him, so in love as their hearts grow to accommodate their third and final child. Ivy will think he's less boring then James and help out with cuddles, whilst James will moan that Ben won't play with him, even when he asks nicely. It will be a few more years before the brothers play D &D with their older sister._

Hopper's party is a great success and it feels like everyone in Hawkins is present, paying tribute to the man who has been the chief and protected the town from more than the residents can ever imagine.

The kids are the life and soul of the party, giggling and squealing whilst they try to copy Hopper dancing to Jim Croce, and watching in amazement as Max requests  _'Thriller'_  and the young parents go wild for the song.

Twenty-four-year-old Holly Wheeler will proudly show off her engagement ring, her fiancé Chris, who she met at college, stood proudly at her side. Staring at her with love and a look of amazement, as if he's wondering how he ended up with such a beautiful girl.

Max and El's new obsession over the singer Beyoncé only heightens when the DJ plays her new song  _'Crazy in Love'_ and the girls giggle, finding each other in the crowd and getting down on the dance. Laughing at themselves as they do the booty popping and hip wiggles.

Ivy and Ryan scream that their moms are embarrassing them, their humiliation only getting worse when a smirking Lucas and Mike join in to embarrass their children further. Mike does his signature robot during the rap section and Lucas does the caterpillar against the floor whilst Ryan covers his faces and cringes.

"Ew, they're  _dad dancing_!" Ivy squeals before grabbing Ryan's hand as they run off to the other side of the room.

El and Max laugh at their husbands before Mike comes up behind El, his arms going around her waist, as he gently rubs at her tiny bump, a knowing grin on both of their faces. They honestly can't wait for their final baby to join the family.

After the party finishes, the group head back to the Wheeler house playing a special game of D&D with their children. El has her little Mage Ivy on her lap, Mike has his little Paladin James, Dustin has his little Bard Sam, Lucas has his little Ranger Zach, Max has her little Zoomer Ryan and Will has two little Clerics Grace and Lily. Jen and Laura watch on, both interested by the game but finding it too complex.

The children laugh and squeal at the dramatic voices that Mike puts on to entertain them, and with the help of their parents, they manage to kill the Demogorgon.

Once everyone has gone home, El wanders into the Wheeler's kitchen, getting a cup of water for Ivy and James whilst Mike reads them a story in his old bed. Karen says she will keep an eye out for the kids in the night and that Mike and El can sleep in Nancy's old room. But they have other ideas about their sleeping arrangements of course…

El goes up the stairs, heading to Mike's old bedroom but pauses by the open door as she takes in the scene with a smile.

Ivy and James are tucked up in the bed, James clutching Rory who he inherited and Ivy holding onto Lovebug, the teddy that Mike got El for Valentine's day when they were fourteen.

"…and the brave mage went with the knight because he swore to protect her. He took her back to his home and gave her warm clothes, for she was cold and scared…"

El felt tears well in her eyes as she leaned her head against the pine wood of the door and listened to Mike telling  _their_ story to their own children.

"The knight knew that she was special, so very different from any other girl he had ever seen. She was beautiful, smart, kind, magical and  _so_ brave..."

"…and then the knight lost her, for she had given the ultimate sacrifice to safe him, the ranger and the bard. The knight realised in that moment what he had lost, he _knew_ he loved her. He searched for 353 days, looking high and low, his heart painful and his spirit weak…"

"…but then she returned to them. To  _him_. To save them all…"

"And did she?" Ivy asked, her eyes wide and captivated by her father's story whilst James also watched on, his mouth gaped open in awe.

Mike looked up from his notebook and grinned lovingly at his daughter and son. "Of course, she did. For the mage was the most extraordinary and powerful girl in all of the realms. She fought hard, going into battle and promising the knight she would return to him. And when she  _did_  return, the knight embraced her with true loves kiss…"

Mike continued with the story and El continued to watch, warm tears falling down her cheeks as she watched on, her whole life in this very room.

When Mike had reached the part about the mage having to go to the academy to learn like the other party members, James had fallen asleep, clutching onto Rory and Ivy was yawning.

Mike smiled at his babies. "I think we'll stop there," he said softly, before leaning down to press a loving kiss to James's forehead and then Ivy's.

"Good night, I love you both." He whispered tenderly.

"We love you daddy," Ivy mumbled, tucking herself further into the bed.

Mike smiled and grabbed the notebook, ready to put it back on the shelf.

"No daddy, can I?" Ivy whispered but her voice was strong.

Mike turned to her and chuckled, "fine, but don't tell mommy that I let you."

El rolled her eyes in amusement and scooted slightly into the corridor, not wanting to be seen by her husband and daughter. She knew what was happening anyway.

Ivy concentrated on the book, her hand outstretched as it flew graciously across the air before it tucked up neatly against the other books on the shelf.

Mike beamed at his daughter who had been displaying powers for over a year now. "That was beautiful baby," he said softly, smiling down at his daughter and stroking her hair. "You've got a gift just like mommy. I know there will be times when you have to hide that gift, but I want you to know you are special Ivy. And don't  _ever_  think you're not."

"I won't daddy," the innocent and pure voice of their little girl sounded as she tucked up against her little brother and yawned. "Night night daddy."

Mike beamed, "night night Ivy."

He sighed happily and left the room, not surprised to find El in the corridor but surprised by her dazzling smile. "What?" he chuckled, wondering why he was getting a smile like  _that._

El sighed happily and wrapped her arms around Mike's neck, "you are so special Michael Wheeler. You're the best." She whispered brushing her lips against his eagerly.

Mike grinned against her mouth and deepened the kiss, his touch sending sparks of electricity all over her body. It amazed El how this still managed to happen, but she knew it would last a life time.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Mike grinned mischievously when he finally pulled away and reached for El's hand. She entwined their fingers and followed him down the stairs, through the kitchen and down the stairs to the basement.

The fort was still standing, and whilst it was expanded over the years and the sheets had changed, it still stood under it true foundations and every time El looked at it, her mind flashed with memories.  _Happy_ memories.

They climbed into the fort and lay side by side, propped up on their elbows as they stared at one another greedily taking in each other's features. El wondered how it was possible for Mike to get more and more handsome everyday whilst Mike was simply captivated by the beauty of his wife. Whilst she moaned about her changing body after having children, he loved it  _more_ for bringing their children into the world.

Mike marvelled at the fact that she was currently growing their next child, making them grow strong and healthy. It was overwhelmingly amazing when he thought about it for too long.

"I love hearing you reading to the kids," El said softly, her eyes on Mike's starry black orbs that made her think of the beautiful night sky.

Mike smiled warmly and reached for El's stomach, his palm brushing against her small bump. "And I'll be reading to this little one soon as well." He whispered softly making El sigh happily and cover his hand with hers.

Mike looked back up at El and swallowed nervously, wanting to tell her an idea he'd been toying with for a while, but was too scared to make it reality…until now.

"El?" he asked softly, his eyes searching hers for the support he needed, and finding it instantly. She was  _always_  what he needed.

"Yes?"

"I've been um…I've been thinking about writing a children's book. I've had some ideas for a while, it would mainly be based on your story. What do you think?" Mike asked nervously, fully understanding if that was too close to home for her.

El's eyebrows raised in surprise and then a warm grin took over her delicious lips. "Mike, I think that's a wonderful idea. You already are such a talented author, it's about time other people knew it too." She said boldly.

Mike knew he shouldn't be surprised by her unwavering support, but it still amazed him how he had been so lucky to get a partner who cared about his dreams and wanted to nourish them.

"I just want to give you the life you deserve El." Mike whispered, his eyes honest and vulnerable as he looked at his wife.

El stared at him for a moment, before shuffling closer so that their foreheads touched, and their breath mingled. "It's the life  _we_  deserve Mike."

And as she thought about her husband, Ivy, James and their new developing baby, El took her husband's hand and placed it back on her bump.

"And you  _have_  given me the life I deserve Mike. You've given me  _everything_  I could have ever wanted."

Mike was choked, his eyes warm and watery. "I love you El.  _Forever_."

El beamed before closing the small distance between them, their lips ghosting and their hearts pounding in unison. "I love you Mike. Forever and  _always_."

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying you are! Okay...I am maybe crying! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed that and I'm sorry if my British spelling annoyed you!
> 
> Please review, I'd love to know what you thought, and not just about this chapter but the whole story. Did you have a favourite moment? Scene? Or chapter? I want to know! 
> 
> Lots of love to you all, and I'll be back very soon! 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this story won Best Romance Story in the Stranger Things 2018 Levoes Awards! Thank you to everyone who nominated it and read along this journey of Mike and El getting the life they deserve <3
> 
> Find me on Instagram at FangirlingStrangerThings011 :-)


End file.
